Problemas
by Mariposa-Infernal
Summary: Al estar a un nuevo paso de saber toda la verdad. Ichigo se da cuenta de una rara habilidad en su hermana menor. Por otra parte Karin llega a un acuerdo con ella misma y decide por fin revelar todo a su hermano, para de esa manera evitar que su mas recurente pesadilla se vuelva real. Toshirou esta de acuerdo aunque tal vez no viva despues de ello. Ulquiorra y su estado son detectad
1. Reencuentro, Editado

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

**N/A**

Esta historia me esta ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, espero que la disfruten…

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_— Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

"Repuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

**^Flash Black^**

… **ღ****…**

Introducción:

Exactamente un año, siete meses transcurrieron, desde que Kurosaki Ichigo, perdió sus poderes shinigami en su totalidad. Ya no tiene la capacidad de percibir ninguna presencia espiritual y como consecuencia, no puede ver las almas de los recién fallecidos, ni mucho menos shinigamis o Hollow. En la actualidad su poder sigue desapareciendo, mientras que el de su hermana Karin muy por lo contrario, va en constante aumento, el es consiente de que su hermana conoce un poco acerca de shinigamis y Hollow, pero eso no le molesta del todo, su verdadera razón proviene de no haber sido exactamente por el.

Ichigo no tiene la menor idea de cómo es que su hermana pequeña se relaciono con un shinigami y no cualquiera, un capitán, el mas joven del Gotei 13, pero su orgullo es demasiado grande, como para atreverse a preguntar. Para su consuelo, después de un tiempo este dejo de frecuentar a su hermana. Consuelo que fue remplazado por total depresión al darse cuenta que también Rukia se alejo completamente, como si los lazos que formaron, se disiparon al momento de perder sus poderes.

En el tiempo trascurrido no solo los shinigamis se alejaron, también lo hicieron sus amigos y su propia hermana, día con día la distancia parecía más enorme, como si un abismo se formara entre el y todas las personas que tenían Reiatsu.

Karin, ya no insistió más en el tema de sus anteriores desapariciones, no le preguntaba absolutamente nada, acerca de las ropas que vestía, ni de la gran katana sobre su espalda. Sus amigos parecían ignorarlo cada que un Hollow aparecía y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llevar una vida humana y monótona alejada de espíritus y demás. Esperando a que un día todo los sentimiento que comenzó a ocultar detrás de su mascara de falsedad explotaron, llevándolo asociarse con las personas equivocadas, sin saberlo.

Empezando con la aparición de un tipo extraño que le ofreciera una salida de su aburrida vida y también le engaño e hizo que dudara de sus amigos y familia, solo para utilizar sus poderes, para su propio beneficio. Solo que concluyo de una manera no esperada…

Ahora sus poderes han regresado más potentes que nunca, gracias a un grupo de shinigamis enviados por el mismo comandante, con la misión de devolver el Reiatsu de Ichigo.

… **ღ****…**

**Capitulo 1**

**Reencuentro/ Reescrito**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de una habitación que se iluminaba, revelando el despertar de Ichigo Kurosaki de 17 años, empezando una rutina de lo más normal, de la cual ya estaba harto.

«Otro día normal, de una vida normal». — Recapacitó Ichigo, levantándose con pesadez, dirigiéndose directo al baño, para darse un baño rápido y cambiarse de igual forma.

— _¡Ichi-ni, el desayuno esta listo!—_ Aviso Yuzu desde las escaleras, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

Ichigo recogió su mochila del suelo, antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— _¡Buenos días, Ichi-ni!_ — Saludo Yuzu interceptando en el final de las escaleras.

Sonriéndole de sobre manera y modelando su nuevo uniforme de secundaria, sus cabellos los traía recogidos en dos coletas, parecía haber crecido un par de pulgadas, pero su rostro se desilusiono al no recibir ningún comentario por parte de su hermano.

— _¡Buenos días Yuzu! ¿Que hay para desayunar?_ — Pregunto Ichigo pasando de largo tomando asiento en el comedor junto a su otra hermana, que comía en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— _Lo mismo de siempre._ — Expresó Yuzu molesta. Aventando el arroz al plato de mala gana, mientras provocaba un ruido sordo sobre la meza al colocar el plato frente a Ichigo.

— _¿Que hice Yuzu?, y ¿Porque estas de mal humor?_ — Interrogo Ichigo dándose cuenta que su hermana inflaba los cachetes como si estuviera reteniendo palabras.

— _¡No me probé mi uniforme escolar en toda la semana, para que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta!—_ Rezongo Yuzu sirviendo un nuevo plato de arroz.

— _Es cierto. Hoy es su primer día de secundaria. Felicidades a ambas. _— Respondió Ichigo con voz estoica, comenzando a comer.

— _Por cierto, tu bragueta esta abierta Yuzu. _— murmuró Ichigo con la boca llena de comida.

— _¡Oni-san, pervertido! _— Grito Yuzu avergonzada, subiéndose el cierre de la falda.

— _¿Qué pasa?, Karin_. — indagó Ichigo al notar a su hermana distante y ajena a la conversación.

Karin, había adquirido muchas características de sí mismo, en lo principal, el ceño fruncido y actitud de vez en cuando desinteresada. Su cabello había crecido un poco y lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta, portaba el mismo uniforme escolar que Yuzu, pero a diferencia de su alegre gemela ella no parecía nada feliz.

«Demonios estos espíritus no me dejaran en paz». — Pensó agitando sus manos al espíritu, como si estuviera espantando una mosca de su cara.

**- Eso es porque tu poder esta aumentando.** — Respondió una voz ajena a ella.

"Otra vez tú, ¿como diablos entras en mi cabeza?". — Discutió Karin, enterrando sus palillos en el alma regordeta de cuatro ojos que tenía enfrente, descargado su frustración.

— _Nada. —_ Contesto tajante, sosteniendo los palillos en el aire, llevándose un nuevo bocado a la boca.

— ¡_Good Morginnnn, familia!_ — Grito el jefe del hogar.

— _¿Que corbata crees que es mejor?, Yuzu ¿La de cuadros o la de rayas? —_ Pidió opiniones, un entusiasmado Isshin, con ambas corbatas en mano.

— _Cualquiera esta bien. Al fin y al cabo nadie lo notara._ — Respondió de manera fría sentándose a comer, congelando a su padre estilo anime.

— _Pero que dices, Yuzu. Tu también te estas comportando como el idiota de tu hermano._ — Lloriqueo Isshin.

— _La de rayas esta bien._ — Respondió de todas maneras sin mirarle a la cara.

— _¡Termine, gracias por la comida!_ — Agradeció Karin, levantando su plato, para colocarlo en el fregador, tomando sus cosas y siendo imitada por su familia.

Fuera de la casa.

— _¡Que tengas buen día, Oni-san!_ — Se despidió Yuzu, mientras que Karin solo se limitaba a ignorarlos, comenzando su camino.

«Al parecer, Yuzu aun no es consiente de las almas, pero Karin es un caso completamente diferente. Su Reiatsu aumenta con cada día que pasa, me pregunto si tendrá que ver con que haya pasado tanto tiempo con Toshirou o es simple herencia».-— Pensó Ichigo, comenzando su camino a la escuela.

… ღ…

— _¿Que harás después de la preparatoria?, Ichigo. _— Investigo Keigo.

— _¡Ir a la universidad de Tokio, estudiar medicina¡ ¡Aun no se, bien_! — Respondió Ichigo distante con la vista perdida en algún punto del cielo despejado.

— _Al fin tengo la vida normal que siempre deseé, libre de espíritus y de cualquier cosa anormal_. — Agrego ocultando una infinidad de sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa falsa.

«Esta vida, no es la misma sin ti. Rukia. Al irte te llevaste absolutamente todo contigo ». — Caviló Ichigo sintiéndose solo de nuevo.

— _Oye, por cierto. No se te hace raro que Kuchiki-san no te haya visitado ni una sola vez, en este largo tiempo_. — Comento Keigo, sentado en el suelo de la azotea de la escuela.

— _Es normal, Rukia fue destituida de su cargo en Karakura. Además, debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas._ —Musito Ichigo, tratando de creerse así mismo.

— _¿Le extrañas? –_ Keigo hablo, pero escucho una respuesta que no esperaba oír por parte de su amigo.

— _Más de lo que te imaginas._ — Respondió amargamente Ichigo, sintiendo ese vacío que tenía en su interior desde que la morena desapareció, recordando la última mirada que ella le dirigió, en la cual ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos hablo. El silencio a veces era mejor que correr el riesgo.

… **ღ****…**

— _Estas seguro. Que no quieres que te pague._ — La sorpresa en sus ojos era apenas notable.

— _Esta bien. Le debo mucho a tu hermano, después de todo_. — Contesto Urahara.

— _Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta él?_ — Quiso saber Urahara, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— _Sigue igual, físicamente esta aquí, pero su mente esta en otro lado_. — Contesto Karin amargamente, empuñando sus manos de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, para regresar a su hermano a la normalidad.

—_Si algo llegara a suceder, házmelo saber. Prepararé algo. Lo que sea _— Ofreció Urahara.

— _No importa. Además, mi hermano no necesita sus poderes shinigamis para protegernos, aun sin ellos, siempre lo ha hecho._ — Dijo Karin mientras imágenes de su hermano mayor, pasaban por su mente.

— _¿Qué hay de tu decisión?, Kurosaki-san._ — Pregunto el sombrerero, ocultando una mirada sombría detrás del abanico, dejando pensativa a Karin, mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

— _No he tenido el tiempo de pensarlo, Urahara-san. —_ Confesó Karin recordando la plática que sostuvo con ese loco hace un par de meses.

**^Flash Black **

Karin corría por su vida, siendo seguida por un espeluznante Hollow, con forma de un lagarto gigantesco, con grandes garras afiladas, que se arrastraba por el suelo a gran velocidad, casi parecia que volaba en vez de arrastrarse.

— _¡No corras pequeña, aun así te devorare! _— Amenazo.

«Demonios cada vez son más grandes. ¿Me pregunto si servirá?».— Especuló, sacando su balón de la red y lanzándolo hacia delante, para después capturarlo con el pecho, girándose hacia el Hollow, que se detuvo al ver las acciones de la niña.

— _¿Que? ¡Acaso ya te cánsaste de correr!_ — Dijo el Hollow delante de ella con arrogancia.

— _¡No, maldito! —_ Grito Karin, concentrando todo su poder en el balón de fútbol, el cual pateo directo a la mascara del hueco. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, al percatarse de lo que sucedió.

« ¿Pero que? ¿Porque mi balón no le atravesó?». — Grito con horror viendo como su balón se desintegro. Incluso antes de llegar a tocar la máscara del Hollow.

— _¿Que fue eso? ¡Una mosca! —_ Se burlo riendo el Hollow ante una atónita Karin, a la cual se le agotaban las ideas.

— ¡_Eres un alma muy apetitosa! —_ Rugió el demonio tratando de golpear a Karin, pero esta se barrió debajo de Hollow en el último momento, para volver a salir corriendo, pero el Hollow fue más rápido y la agarro por el tobillo con sus garras.

— _¡Ah!_ — Aulló de dolor sintiendo las garras afiladas del Hollow enterándose en su piel desnuda alrededor de su tobillo provocando una grave hemorragia. Que no fue suficiente satisfacción para el Hollow, ejerciendo fuerza en la herida y posteriormente arrojándola contra una banca, donde se golpeo en el lado derecho de la cabeza, surgiendo un hematoma.

«Maldición moriré. ¡Estúpido Toshirou! ¿Que no según el? Había un maldito shinigami cuidando esta zona». — Recordó Karin frustrada, sintiendo como la sangre recorría su rostro.

«No resistiré más, lo siento Yuzu, papá, Ichi-ni. Toshirou no podre mantener mi promesa». — Caviló Karin a punto de perder el conocimiento por el golpe, pero al parpadear escucho un grito del Hollow, seguido de una gran explosión...

…

…

…

Karin despertó en un extraño lugar, se sentía ligeramente adolorida de todo el cuerpo. Ya no sentía la sangre fluyendo de su cabeza o de su extremidad. Alguien vendo sus heridas por completo. Quiso levantarse.

Cuando lo intento, sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo derecho que reprimió bajo una agria mueca, levantándose con una fortaleza digna de la familia de la que provenía. Después de que el dolor paso se concentro en averiguar donde se encontraba, echando un vistazo a todo el lugar, que no pudo reconocer, por el momento.

Hasta que las puertas estilo oriental se deslizaron por el suelo a ambos lados con un crujido, revelando a una chica distraída que llevaba consigo una bandeja llena de alimentos. Chica que reconoció de inmediato.

— _Al fin despiertas, Kurosaki- san ¿Debes de estar hambrienta?_ — Indicó poniéndose de rodillas frente al futon, dejando la bandeja en la orilla de este.

— _¿Dónde estoy, Ururu?—_ indagó Karin recordando a la chica frente a ella, la cual parecía mucho mayor que la ultima vez, que peleo en colaboración con ella, para destruir Hollow pequeños en ausencia de su hermano.

— _Estas en la tienda de Urahara._ — Reveló Ururu, supervisando el vendaje de Karin que comenzaba a hacer preguntas sobre todo.

— _¿Que me paso? y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ — Agrego al recordar como quedo inconsciente en el suelo y después vio como el Hollow frente a ella se desintegraba.

— _Fuiste atacada por un Hollow. Afortunadamente, Urahara-san llego a tiempo para salvarte, llevas inconsciente tres días, te rompiste un brazo, un par de costillas, además de que tienes una fractura en tu tobillo derecho_. — Termino por decir Ururu.

— _Quee dices, tres dáassss. — _Recalco exaltada levantándose de inmediato tontamente, pero recordó todas las heridas que había sufrido y comenzaba a caer al suelo. Afortunadamente un par de brazos le atraparon.

— _¿Se encuentra bien?, Kurosaki- san._ — Pregunto un gran hombre moreno con bigotes, que jamás había visto habiéndole retroceder sonrojada, al darse cuenta que solo las vendas cubrían su pecho y torso.

— _Si, gracias._ — Aseguro colocándose una gran camisa sobre ella, la cual estaba demasiado grande, pero no le importo, lo que quería ahora eran repuestas y las quería pronto.

— _Por cierto. ¿Dónde está?, ese tal Urahara_. — Curioseo Karin, pero al momento en el que pregunto, la persona en cuestión apareció de la nada con un gato negro sobre su regazo.

— _Me llamaban. _— Dijo un Urahara abriendo las puertas corredizas de la habitación al lado de donde Karin se encontraba.

— _Gracias por salvarme. Pero, ¿quiero saber que demonios esta pasando?, porque me salvaste y me trajiste aquí. Si ni te conozco. — _ Interrogo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

— _Es igual que su hermano, te lo dije._ — Se burlo el gato negro, mientras Karin se queda atónita ante la voz masculina del gato.

— _Pero que demonios ¡El gato hablo_! — Grito Karin sus pensamientos, sintiéndose incomoda por la presencia del gato, pero al momento se acostumbro, últimamente estaban pasando cosas extrañas alrededor de su familia.

— _Un gusto, Yoruichi Shihōin_. —Se auto presento el gato, saltando sobre la mesa para posteriormente saltar sobre el suelo en su forma humana, lo cual altero a Karin que se pego a la pared señalando a la mujer acusadoramente.

— _¡¿Eres una mujer?! —_

— _¿Porque todos se sorprenden?_ —Se quejo Yoruichi de pie totalmente desnuda frente a Karin, la cual se cubrió los ojos y después grito alterado.

— _¡Cúbrete con algo maldita sea!_ — Grito Karin sonrojada como un tomate, al ver el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer desnuda frente a ella.

— _Bien, reafirmo lo de antes dicho. Es igual a Ichigo_. — Dijo Yoruichi tomando las sabanas donde antes estaba recostada Karin, envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo.

— _Urahara Kisuke un place…_ trato de decir Urahara, pero Karin no le dejo terminar su presentación formal.

— _Dejémonos de presentaciones estúpidas, sabes perfectamente quien soy y yo se quien eres sombrerero_. —Expresó molesta Karin con el mismo tono de Ichigo.

— _Eso esta bien para mi, Kurosaki Karin._ — Respondió Urahara con una sonrisa sombría sobre su rostro, mientras que su sobrero ocultaba parte de sus ojos.

— _Muy bien sombrerero. Se que tu sabes que esta ocurriendo con mi hermano, así que quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes._ — Exigió Karin frunciendo el ceño, y haciendo un sonoroso ruido sobre la mesa donde Urahara tomaba su té humeante.

— _¿Y bien? Que es lo que sabes de todo lo que gira alrededor de tu hermano_. — Pregunto Urahara, solo para cerciorarse de que supiera lo básico.

— _Solo se poco, existencia de Hollow, shinigamis que viven en otro lugar a decir verdad. Solo se lo que Toshirou me dijo._ —Karin se llevo una mano a su afilada barbilla, recordando platicas con el niño de primaría.

— _Espera un momento con Toshirou, te refieres a Hitsugaya Taicho._ —Interumpio Yoruichi extrañada por que Karin conociera aun capitán y no solo eso si no que el le explico cosas que no debería a un humano.

— _Si el maldito enano de primaria. Que ni siquiera se despidió, olvídalo cambiemos del tema._ — murmuró Karin molesta, mientras Yoruichi sonreía con picaría, haciendo conclusiones por si misma.

— _Pero, eso no importa necesito otra versión de los hechos, y no me iré de aquí hasta que reciba una. — _

— _Como veo que eres igual que tu hermano, se que no lograre zafarme de esta aunque quiera; así que te contare._ — Urahara le contó todo sobre Zanpakuto, Kido, la sociedad de almas. El Gotei 13, el hueco mundo, la guerra de invierno, la pérdida de poderes de su hermano.

« Eso explica el cambio tan repentino de humor; De Ichi-ni ». — Pensó Karin mientras su cara expresaba dolor, impotencia y melancolía a ver a su hermano destrozado días tras día por el último año, pero una pregunta inundaba su cabeza, si su hermano ya había perdido la totalidad de su Reiatsu, porque los huecos seguían viniendo.

— _Por que los huecos. Ahora, ahora parecen estar tras de mi_ — Pregunto Karin, enfadada de que cada mes recibiera un ataque de Hollow, y estos iban en aumento con el pasar del tiempo. Aunque su mente rápidamente dedujo la respuesta a su propia pregunta prefirió una repuesta más solida y que mejor que del experto.

— _Es porque tu Reiatsu les atrae, pero debido a que tienes un mejor control que el de tu hermano, aparecen rara vez. — _Explico Urahara calmado y sin preocupaciones, tomando un sorbo de su humeante té.

—_Tu hermano fue un shinigami con extraordinario poder y talento nato, es por ello que tu Reiatsu ira en aumento conforme crezcas. Incluso puede llegar atraer a peces más gordos._ — Continúo Urahara, aclarando las dudas de la pequeña Kurosaki que tenia delante, la cual empuñaba las manos en señal de frustración.

— _¿Cual es la forma de evitar que esos monstros vengan tras de mi?_ — Susurro Karin dudosa, ya que temía a la repuesta del loco.

— _La única forma que conozco para que controles tu Reiatsu, es convertirte en un shinigami._ — Propuso Urahara detrás de su abanico, esperando paciente la respuesta de Karin. Repuesta que jamás llego.

**Fin del Flash Black^**

— _Los Hollow seguirán viniendo y serán más fuertes cada vez._ — Declaro Urahara al ver que Karin parecía meditar su propuesta.

— _Son consiente de ello Urahara_. — Afirmo Karin tomando la bolsa, llena de artículos como repelentes de fantasmas y Hollow.

— _Me voy._ — Se despidió Karin, mientras corría a la salida. Sin percatarse que su hermano la miraba saliendo de aquella tienda, oculto detrás de una barda de madera junto a la sombra de un extraño individuo que lo guiaba por la cuidad.

… **ღ****…**

Un tiempo después (Para ser precisos el día que los poderes de Ichigo son devueltos).

Karin se encontraba en su salón de clases, sin prestar atención a ellas. Su mente en realidad estaba muy lejos de ese aburrido salón, divagando completamente sobre el extraño comportamiento de su hermano en las últimas semanas. Que fue mucho más notorio la noche anterior en su casa, donde su hermano ataco sin ningún motivo a su primo Tsukishima que había estado viviendo con ellos desde hace años.

Sus recuerdos de la noche pasada fueron interrumpidos al sentir una enorme explosión de Reiatsu alrededor de una zona especifica. Sus ojos onix se ampliaron al reconocer cierta presencia espiritual en particular.

« Ha vuelto el Reiatsu de Ichigo, ha vuelto. Un momento no solo el, también el Reiatsu de Rukia, Matsumoto y Toshirou ». —Pensó Karin parándose en seco de su asiento, provocando un rudo sordo en cuanto la silla golpeo contra el suelo, ganándose la atención del maestro.

— _¿Sucede algo? Kurosaki-san._ — Pregunto el maestro al ver las reacciones de su alumna.

— Ignorela maestro Kurosaki es rara. continúe con la clase. —Dijo una joven sentada al lado de Karin, viéndola con asco seguida por varios compañeros que parecían idolatrar a dicha adolescente. Era normal este tipo de comportamiento, después de todo era el último año de secundaria.

— _No. Nada señor_. — Contesto Karin, sin poder evitar una cara de preocupación en su rostro al sentir múltiples explosiones de Reiatsu por la ciudad.

— _Karin que esta pasando, acaso hay un fantasma._ —Quiso saber Yuzu preocupada. Al ver como su hermana no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana como esperando la aparición de alguien, a decir verdad Karin había estado extraña los últimos meses desde la desaparición repentina de Toshirou-san, al igual que su hermano, sentía como si se estuvieran distanciando de ella.

— _No es nada Yuzu, no te preocupes._ — Tranquilizo Karin sentándose de nuevo fingiendo una sonrisa falsa que logro su cometido. Yuzu regreso a prestar atención a la clase mientras que Karin se preguntaba, cual seria la razón por la que los shinigamis regresaron y porque su hermana ha estas alturas no era consiente de la existencia de fantasmas.

« Si los shinigamis están aquí, significa que algo anda terriblemente mal. Por la explosión de reiatsu puedo asegurara que la pelea ha comenzado, con Ichi-ni a la cabeza. Solo espero que nadie salga lastimado ». — Especuló empuñando las manos, pero una voz le sorprendió de sobre manera.

**- Te estas preocupando demasiado, ambos son fuertes. —** Tranquilizo la voz de manera maternal.

— _¿Quien esta ahí?_ — Grito ganándose la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban concentrados en sus apuntes, pero gracias al timbre de salida todos le ignoraron.

— _Rara y ademas una loca ¿que más sigue?_ — Se quejo la misma chica. Se trataba de una joven adolescente de cabello peinado perfectamente color rubio cenizo, largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules, perfecto cuerpo.

— _Puedes callarte de una puta vez, perra._ — Grito irritada Karin ya harta de los estúpidos comentarios de esa chica, logrando que esta se girara hacia ella y el ambiente se volviera tenso entre ambas chicas. Lo cual fue ignorado por el maestro.

— _Pueden salir, solo recuerden traer un reporte de una cuartilla de lo visto en clase._ — Ordeno el maestro recogiendo sus cosas.

— _Quieres repetirlo marimacho._ —Insulto la rubia colocándose delante. Estaba apunto de golpear a esa chica, no por nada es el segundo al mando del equipo de kendo de la escuela.

— _Calmate karin, por favor. Hazlo por mí._ — Se metió en la acalorada discusión Yuzu colocando su mano en el hombro de Karin la cual automáticamente suaviso su semblante.

— _Olvídalo no me rebajare a tu nivel Kasumi._ — Se excuso Karin corriendo a la salida.

«Parece que será un largo año, teniendo en cuenta que tengo dos Kurosaki en clases ». — Pensó el maestro recordando los problemas que había tenido con el hermano. Mientras Karin tomaba su cartera y salía corriendo.

— _¡Esto no se quedara así kurosaki! ¡Ya me las_ pagaras! — Amenazo Kasumi.

— _¡¿A donde vas Karin?!._ — Pregunto Yuzu jadeante, solo por correr un par de metros para alcanzar a su hermana en el pasillo que contestó sin siquiera girarse.

—_Lo siento Yuzu. Nos vemos en la cena, tengo entrenamiento._ — Mintió Karin mientras se perdía entre los estudiantes. Su hermana suspiro resignada caminando despacio y sola por los pasillos congestionados de alumnos.

«Algo extraño sucede con Karin, últimamente desaparece entre clases, sus notas altas descienden de manera crítica, su comportamiento es extraño y distante, parece ser que los espíritus le molestan más que nunca. Esta pasando lo mismo que cuando Ichigo entro a la preparatoria ».- Repasó Yuzu mientras imágenes de su hermana aparecían por su mente como una película vieja (Mientras sonaba una melodía triste para ser exactos Will of the heart).

«Por dios. Soy su gemela y se que algo esta molestando a Karin, y si ella no me dice, voy a averiguar por mi misma no importa que ». — Se prometió a si misma, Yuzu mientras corría rumbo donde creía que la encontraría.

**… ****ღ****…**

Karin corría jadeante por la calle hasta introducirse en un callejón y encontrar la pequeña tienda de Urahara, en la cual no dudo nada en entrar, abriendo las puertas fuertemente, recorriendo cada habitación de ese lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano, al haber terminado infinidad de veces en ese lugar para la cura de sus heridas. Hasta que por fin detecto el Reiatsu del sombrerero junto con otro que le parecía familiar, pero a la vez extraño.

— _¿Que esta pasando, Urahara? y, ¿porque la sociedad de almas esta aquí?_ — Pregunto Karin. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, al ver a otra persona en la habitación colocando los cuerpos inconscientes de los amigos de su hermano.

— _¡Papá! ¿Eres un shinigami?_ — Indago Karin con los ojos abiertos, al ver las ropas de su padre y su sorpresa iba en aumento al ver una haori blanco, mientas que por sus oídos y mente recordaba una corta plática lejana, que había sostenido con el peliblanco, que en ese momento parecía que solo había sucedido el día de ayer.

**^Mini Flas Black**

— _Oye Toshirou ¿porque utilizas una capa blanco? A diferencia del traje negro de Ichi-ni?_ — Pregunto Karin sentada en el suelo en la orilla de aquel río que corría por el centro de Karakura, mientras devorando un helado.

— _Es Hitsu…. olvídalo Kurosaki._ — Toshirou se abstuvo de corregirla con resignación, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera, mientras terminaba su helado.

— _En primera Kurosaki, no es una capa es un haori y cada capitán de cada división esta obligado a portarla, porque nos identifica del resto de los oficiales; En si, cada haori tiene una insignia distintiva, en el caso de los tenientes lleva una placa en su brazo derecho con la insignia y numero de su respectiva división._ — Respondió Toshirou, aun sin saber porque rayos le estaba revelando este tipo de información a un humano.

— _Ya veo, y ¿que tipo de insignia es la que tiene tu división?, Toshirou_. —Pregunto de nuevo Karin.

— _En el caso de la división diez, es representada por un narciso, que significa Misterio y egoísmo. —_ Respondió Toshirou previniendo una nueva pregunto de Karin, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

— _Pues creo que ha esas características, les falto describir lo frio y amargado que eres Toshirou_. — Agrego Karin provocando que Toshirou se girara a ella disgustado, mientras ella se reía de sus reacciones.

— _Al menos no soy temperamental_. — Dijo Toshirou dirigiendo su mirada al atardecer que caía de manera pausada provocando el enojo de Karin.

— _¿A quien rayos llamas temperamental?, temperamental. —_ Grito Karin empujando a Toshirou que rodó por el césped mientras ella se reía triunfante.

— _Me las pagaras, Kurosaki._ — Gruñó Toshirou sacudiéndose el césped de su cabello.

— _Eso lo veremos. ¿Que tal un partido? —_ Lanzándole el balón, que atrapo ágilmente.

**Fin del mini Flash Black. ^**

— _¡Papá, ¿Eres un shinigami?!_

— _Lo siento Karin. No quería que te enteraras de esta manera_. — Respondió su padre, pero le sorprendió la respuesta de su hija, la cual primero pareció sorprenderse y después en sus ojos desapareció todo rastro de cualquier sentimiento.

— _Bien, no importa papá, por alguna extraña razón ya lo suponía._ —Murmuro Karin sentándose en el suelo, tirando su cartera en algún lugar.

— _Me debes muchas explicaciones, pero por esta ves me abstendré de hacer mis preguntas. Para mas tarde papá_. — Indico Karin mientras su padre se sentaba al lado de ella.

— _Las responderé a su tiempo Karin._ — Isshin sintiendo un extraño cambio en el flujo de Reiatsu de su hija.

— _Entonces los poderes shinigami de Ichi-ni están de vuelta. — _Pregunto Karin a Urahara que tomaba su lugar delante de ambos Kurosaki.

—Tengo una duda ¿porque Ichi-nii esta peleando con mi primo Tsukishima? - Quiso saber Karin, ganándose una mirada por parte de su padre e Urahara, mirada que no noto al tener los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

**… ****ღ****…**

Yuzu corría por el parque sin detenerse hasta que llego a los campos de entrenamiento de fútbol, girando su rostro hacia todos lados en busca de su hermana, pero en ese lugar ya no había nadie excepto por un chico que entrenaba solo, chico que reconoció como uno de los amigos de su hermana gemela.

— _¡Eh Daisuke! ¿Has visto a Karin-chan?_ Grito Yuzu acercándose al chico que dejo de jugar al verla.

— _Hola Yuzu. Mnnn._ — Saludo.

— _No, no la he visto y dudo que la encuentres aquí._ — Informo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules vestido con un pantalón corto negro y una camisa blanca. Mientras tiraba un par de tiros a la portería.

— _¿A que te refiere? Con que dudas que la encuentre. Si Karin viene aquí todos los días. _— Dijo la chica confusa por su comportamiento y más por sus palabras.

— _Te equivocas Yuzu. Hace como seis meses que Karin dejo el equipo y desde entonces no ha puesto un pie en este campo_. —Revelo Daisuke lanzando su balón a toda potencia hacia la portería.

« ¿Que pasa con Karin? Acaso no somos hermanas, se supone que los hermanos se cuentan todo, pero si es así, ¿Porque no me dijo nada? ». — Se preguntaba Yuzu con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— _¿Acaso no te dijo?_ — inquirió el chico percatándose de las reacciones de desconcierto que Yuzu sostenía.

— _Si me dijo. Solo que lo debo de haber olvidado_. — mintió Yuzu cambiando su rostro a uno feliz para no preocupar al chico, pero este se dio cuenta.

— _¿Ocurre algo Yuzu?_ — Curioseo el chico acercándose a la rubia con balón bajo el brazo.

— _No nada, me tengo que ir._ —Aviso Yuzu, regresando por el mismo camino por el que llego, pero el chico le detuvo.

— _Espera, tal vez la puedes encontrar en el templo de kendo. Por ahí escuche que se inscribió en el equipo justo después de dejarme la capitanía_. —Dio indicaciones el chico, a darse cuenta que Karin ni siquiera le dijo a su propia hermana de sus decisiones.

— _Por cierto. La puedes saludar de parte de todos, aun la extrañan además es la mejor capitana que hemos tenido_. — Dijo el chico comenzado su camino al lado contrario de Yuzu.

— _Si le diré. Y gracias por la información._ — Grito Yuzu con su tono alegre que ocultaba muchos sentimientos encontrados por su hermana, entre molestia y miedo por no saber que ocurre.

« ¿Que estará pasando con Karin-chan? Su comportamiento cambio drásticamente desde que aquel misteriosos chico despareció después de ayudarnos a ganar ese partido. A decir verdad siempre los encontrábamos juntos como si ocultaran algo y deducimos que tenían una relación, pero ella lo negó todo. Me pregunto si ya me tendrá una respuesta, será mejor seguir a Yuzu ». — Repaso los acontecimientos Daisuke mientras cambiaba de camino, siguiendo a Yuzu.

**… ****ღ****…**

« Quisiera saber. ¿Que demonios esta pasando?»Se reprocho mentalmente Karin.

- **Si quieres saber que esta pasando, deberías empezar por lo que has olvidado, Pequeña**. — Hablo de nuevo esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

"No he olvidado nada desde que tengo memoria. Tsukishima ha estado con nosotros, incluso me ayudo a ganara un partido de fútbol hace mas de un año ". — Respondió abriendo los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encontró con que ya no estaba en la tienda de Urahara, si no de pie sobre el océano que reflejaba una luna llena, la mitad estaba torneada de color negra y el resto color blanca, como si estuviera eclipsada mientras que la orilla de la luna parecía arder al rojo vivo, pero al girarse al cielo, este estaba en tonalidades violetas, azules, totalmente agrietado como si fuera a caerse en pedazos de un momento a otro.

**… ****ღ****…**

— _¡Karin!_ — Grito Isshin al ver que de un momento a otro su hija caía al suelo inconsciente, pero fue detenida por su padre antes de caer al duro suelo.

— _Creo que ha empezado_. — Susurro Urahara al sentir y ver como el cuerpo de Karin era rodeado por un Reiatsu negro con blanco.

— _No creí que sus poderes despertaran tan pronto, ni mucho menos por su propia voluntad, o sin tu intervención._ — dijo Isshin de manera preocupada.

— _En cierto modo. Karin es similar a Ichigo, solo que sus poderes aspiran a algo más._ — Revelo Urahara, mientras Isshin observaba con cautela a su pequeña hija que ya hacia inconsciente es sus brazos. Una parte de su mismo tenía miedo que sus poderes despertaran y aun más de saber cual legado familiar prevalecería en su sistema.

**… ****ღ****…**

"¿Donde demonios estoy?, y ¿que es este lugar? ". — Se dijo así misma, mientras se agachada por temor de hundirse en el océano, que hasta ahora parecía más el suelo.

**- Sorprendida. —** Escucho de nuevo aquella voz, alertando todos sus sentidos. Mientras se ponía de pie buscando por todos lados, al dueño de la voz.

**- Parece ser que aun no puedes verme.** — Dijo la voz tristemente, más como un susurro en el viento.

"¿Quien eres tú?, ¿como entras en mi cabeza?, y ¿porque estoy aquí?". — Pregunto Karin a la vez.

**- Una pregunta a la vez**. —Aconsejo la voz.

**-Es tan impaciente.** — murmuró una segunda voz, pero al contrario de la primera esta era creza y de lo más áspera.

"Son dos. ¿Quienes son?". — Exigió saber Karin buscando el origen de las voces sin resultado.

**- En primera ambos somos una parte de tu alma. Es por ello que podemos entrar y salir con toda libertad de tu mente, y te hemos traído a nuestro mundo para que recuerdes algo. Algo que alguien ha cambiado. **— Hablaron ambas voces a la vez, ligeramente distorsionadas, pero claramente entendibles como si ambas se complementarán entre si.

« ¿Que debo recordar? ». — Se pregunto Karin, pero la segunda voz que dijo ser también una parte de su alma le interrogo.

**- Ahora es mi turno de interrogar**.- Dijo la voz. Al parecer era comparable con la de un hombre.

**- La que hará las preguntas, soy yo.** — Dijo la primera voz adquiriendo un tono demandante.

**- Como quieras.** — Se quejo ofendido la voz áspera. Soltando un bufido aburrido.

**- Dime Karin ¿Quien te ayudo a anotar el ultimo gol?, en aquel partido donde te lastimaste**. — Pregunto la voz femenina con tono maternal.

"Tsukishima". — Respondió Karin, pero unos ojos azul turquesa se apoderaron de su cabeza.

**- ¿Que tan segura estas que fue el?, ¿Estas completamente segura de que no había alguien mas?** - Hablo la voz de manera autoritaria.

"Espera, si me ayudo junto a Toshirou, ¿porqué?"— Contesto Karin sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza, mientras imágenes borrosas pasaban por su mente. lentamente se distorsionaban hasta repararse por si mismas y volverse mucho más claras.

"Un segundó. ¿Quien diablos es, ese tal Tsukishima?". — La mente de Karin se despejo al fin.

**- Creo que mi propósito se ha cumplido. Es hora que vuelvas** — Respondió la voz, mientras todo alrededor de Karin desaparecía.

_**- Esta segura o simplemente lo crees. Porque hay una enorme diferencia entre creer y estar completamente seguro (a**_). — Dijo la voz áspera con tonalidades burlonas.

— **Para mi es lo mismo**. — Rugio la voz femenina con tal ferocidad que Karin se sintió intimidada por primera vez.

"¿Esperen algún día podre verlos?" - Pregunto Karin tragándose todo su temor. después de todo, no siempre lo invisible puede lastimarte.

**- Si. Cuando dejes de negar, lo que realmente eres. —** Aseguraron las voces al unciso, solo que esta vez se escucho entristecida de algún modo.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?". —Investigo Karin, sin entender ni una sola palabra. Pero cuando quería preguntar algo más. Despertó en la habitación, para toparse con el rostro de su padre lleno de preocupación.

— _Karin, estas bien. Me tenías muy preocupado_. — Expuso Isshin ayudando a si hija a levantarse

— _¿Que me paso? Solo recuerdo que aparecí en un lugar extraño y unas voces me dijeron que olvide algo. Además de que dijeron algo de ser parte de mi alma. —_ Informo Karin.

— _Y bien ¿Como era?, ¿Te dijo su nombre?, ¿Cuál es su habilidad?_ — Atiborro Urahara entusiasmado, acercándose a Karin de manera extraña.

«Dijo voces eso quiere decir que tiene Zampakuto gemelas, solo hay dos casos en la sociedad de almas. Esto es más interesante de lo que crei. » Especulo Urahara sonriendo.

— Si te refieres a la voz. No, lo se. Ni siquiera podía ver quienes eran. — Confesó _Karin de manera extraña. Preguntándose porque Urahara le pregunto tantas cosas._

— _Si, Ya se me hacia que era demasiado pronto._ — Murmuró Urahara desilusionado, como si esperara que sucediera algo.

— _¿Que es demasiado pronto? ¿A que te refieres? Explícate Urahara-san_. — Exigió saber Karin con enfado.

— _Escucha atentamente Karin. Las voces que escuchaste afirmaron ser una parte de tu alma, lo que no significa otra cosa más que tu Zanpakuto. Suelen presentarse cuando menos te lo esperas._ — Respondió su padre sorprendiéndola.

— _Pero que no se supone que solo un shinigami puede tener una Zanpakuto. —_Pregunto Karin. Ambos hambres asintieron en afirmación.

— _Eso quiere decir. ¡Que yo soy un shinigami!—_ Dijo Karin pausadamente mirando a su padre, que ya estaba dentro de su cuerpo falso.

— _Si y no realmente, ya que aun estas ligada a tu cuerpo humano. Es por eso que tu Reiatsu aumenta cada día. Es por eso que seguirás atrayendo cada vez a Hollow más poderosos_. — Revelo una vez más Urahara de manera seria mientras Ururu servía té.

«No quiero que lastimen a Yuzu. Quiere decir que todas esas ocasiones en la que Yuzu salió lastimada, no fueron coincidencia. Fueron por mi culpa, por no saber controlar mí maldito Reiatsu. Creí que alejándome de todos podía evitar los ataque, pero me equivoque » — Karin recapasitaba sobre sus acciones desde que todo empezó. Frustrada a tal grado que sus uñas se encajaron en sus manos al empuñar impotente sus manos, e imágenes de Yuzu atacada en diversas ocasiones pasaba por su mente. Mientras Isshin observaba con impotencia como Karin se estaba atormentando sola.

— _Como no creo tener otra opción. Urahara quiero convertirme en un shinigami_. — Acepto lo inevitable, sorprendiendo a su padre por su decisión, ya que ella siempre ignoraba a los fantasmas, como si no existieran. Y ahora en este momento estaba decidiendo morir antes de que lastimen a su hermana gemela.

— _Me parece genial. No creí que llegara el día en que tuviera un nuevo discípulo. Será mejor hablarle a Yoruichi._ — Dijo Urahara tomando su teléfono.

— _Deja de fingir sorpresa Urahara, tu y yo sabes muy bien que este día llegaría_. — Reclamo Karin con disgusto.

— _Hoy por la noche comenzamos_. — Comunico Urahara con entusiasmó mientras Yoruichi contestaba.

^Llamada telefónica

- ¿Que quieres ahora, Kisuke?- Se escucho la voz de Yoruichi al otro lado del teléfono.

- El día ha llegado.- Dijo Urahara.

- Tienes lo que te pedí. —Pregunto Yoruichi, mientras este giraba su rostro hacia Karin.

- Entiendo tu punto. — Respondió Urahara.

- La batalla ha terminado, la Sociedad de Almas gano de nuevo.- Término por decir Yoruichi antes de colgar.

Fin llamada^

— _AH, por cierto la batalla de Kurosaki ya ha terminado. Parece ser que ganaron_. — Informo Urahara sin el más mínimo interés.

— _Sera mejor que me valla. No quiero que Ichigo se entere, porque de seguro se va a oponer. —_ Expuso Karin caminando hacia la entrada.

— _Papá, no vas a venir también, Yuzu debe de estar preocupada._ — Se giro Karin a su padre que camino hacia ella.

— _No. Se vera extraño que Yuzu nos vea llegar juntos. Además, se supone que estoy en el trabajo._ —Explico Isshin saliendo junto a su hija y tomando una dirección opuesta.

— _Como quieras. —_

— _Nos vemos por la noche Urahara._ — Aviso Karin apresurando el paso.

— _¡Espera Kurosaki-san, toma!_ — Detuvo Urahara lanzándole una pequeña daga.

— _¿Que es esto?_ — Curioseo Karin atrapando la daga en sus manos y estudiando los grabados de la daga.

— _Es un suplente de Zanpakuto. Cuando estés en problemas concentra todo tu Reiatsu en la daga, como lo haces con tu balón_. — Explico Urahara. Karin solo asintió y comenzó a corre rumbo a su casa.

Justo en el momento que Karin se fue. Llego su hermano en su forma shinigami seguido de los que le regresaron sus poderes. Que discutía con Rukia. Mientras los demás les ignoraban.

— _¡Bienvenido de vuelta Kurosaki-san!_ —Saludo Urahara, pero fue ignorado por ambos que entraban a la casa discutiendo.

— _Kisuke tienes mi encargo. _— Ordeno Yoruichi, mientras este le entregaba un paquete, indicándole con la mirada donde lo guardaría. Esta obedecío desapareciendo con shunpo.

— _Al menos pudiste haberme visitado_. — Se quejo Ichigo molesto.

— _No me puede desaparecer unos días porque ya te pones a llorar como nena_. — Acentúo Rukia enfadada.

— _¡Unos días maldita enana, pero si fueron casi dos años!_ — Grito exasperado.

— _Estaba muy ocupada buscando la forma de devolverte tus poderes_. —Respondió Rukia con las mismas tonalidades.

— _Al menos te pudiste tomarte el tiempo para entrar en un gigai y decírmelo._ — Dijo Ichigo.

— Y crees, que me creerías. Si lo único que te importaba era recuperar los a toda costa, Cabeza hueca. — Rukia se desquició arrugando la cara en una mueca agria y cansada de las acusaciones del shinigami sustituto.

— _Enana._

— _Descerebrado._

— _Idiota._

…

…

…

Y así siguió la lista

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— _Pasan los años y estos jamás cambiaran. Siguen pareciendo un viejo matrimonio_. — Dijo Renji suspirando, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo.

— _Tú no te metas Renji. _— Gritaron Ichigo y Rukia mirándolo. Como si se fueran a desquitar con el, pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos mientras desaparecían discutiendo en la entrada de Urahara.

— _Aaah, parece que ambos se extrañaron más de lo que aparentan. ¿No lo cree?, Taicho._ — Comento Matsumoto, mientras Toshirou caminaba sin quitar la vista de su teléfono.

— _Aja lo que sea._ — Respondió Toshirou sin el mayor interés. Lo único que estaba en su mente era que a partir de ahora la sociedad de almas no tendría que preocuparse de que Kurosaki les traicionara, ya havia provado su valía en la contienda con un ex-shinigami sustituto.

— _Taicho. Usted no cambia, deje de trabajar._ — Se quejo la rubia quitándole el teléfono a su capitán. Como si fuera una hermana mayor discutiendo con su hermanito menor por un dulce.

— _Alguien tiene que mandar el reporte de lo que sucedió._ — Dijo Toshirou arrebatándole en teléfono mientras entraba a la tienda de Urahara, pero un nombre salido de la boca de su teniente, le detuvo.

— _Al menos debería hablare a Karin-chan. Estoy segura que lo extraña igual que usted. —_ Afirmo Matsumoto riendo al obtener el resultado que ella esperaba.

— _No tengo porque. Además, estoy trabajando, no vine aquí a divertirme._ — Respondió Toshirou guardando su teléfono movil y retomando su camino con normalidad hacia dentro de la tienda.

«Me pregunto si se acordara de mí. De seguro me debe odiar por ni siquiera despedirme ». — Pensó Toshirou.

**- Entonces ¿porque no la busca para averiguarlo?** — Aconsejo su Zanpakuto.

"No tienes que decírmelo, eso haré. Solo espero que no me golpee ". — Contesto Toshirou, recordando el carácter de la Kurosaki.

— _¿Que hago con estos Hitsugaya Taicho_? — Dijo Kenpachi con unos tipos inconscientes en sus manos. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— _El comandante quiere verlos para darles su condena y sellar sus poderes_. — Explico Toshirou fríamente, entrando al fin a la tienda siendo seguido por los demás.

— _Porque no puedes dejar de ser orgulloso y aceptar que me extrañaste. —_ Rukia sonriendo con suficiencia, al dejar pálido a Ichigo por su afirmación.

— _Como crees que voy a extrañar tener un duende siempre molestándome._ — Dijo Ichigo no queriendo afirmar las palabras de Rukia. Que se enfurecía por el orgullo de Ichigo.

— _Si como no Kurosaki. Entonces como explicas esto._ — Señaló Uryu sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestas a Ichigo. Mientras sacaba una pequeña grabadora de entre sus ropas colocándola en medio de todos antes de poner reproducir. Entonces de la grabadora se escucho la voz de Keigo.

— _Oye por cierto, no se te hace raro, que Kuchiki-san no te haya visitado ni una sola vez en este largo tiempo._ — Pregunto Keigo

— _Es normal, Rukia fue destituida de su cargo en Karakura, además debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer en la sociedad de almas._ — Se escucho responder la voz de Ichigo, que se tensaba al escuchar la siguiente pregunta.

— _Me las pagaras Ishida, quita eso, quítalo_. — Exigió Ichigo, mientras trataba por todos los medios de destruir la grabadora. Pero Renji lo aprisionó impidiéndoselo.

— _Renji ¿Que demonioshaces?, déjame ir._ — Rugio Ichigo tratando de zafarse de Renji.

— _Claro que no. Además, quiero escuchar._ — Se burlo Renji tapándole la boca a Ichigo para que no hablara.

— _¿Le extrañas?_ —Pregunto de nuevo Keigo, mientras todos se acercaban a la grabadora para escuchar mejor lo que respondía Ichigo.

— _Más de lo que te imaginas._ — Se escucho la voz llena de sentimientos de Ichigo, mientras Rukia reía seguida de los demás en especial Rangiku y Renji.

— _Ya debes estar contenta enana, ya escuchaste lo que querías oír._ — Reprocho Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, pero la acción de Rukia le sorprendió.

— _Idiota._ — Le llamo Rukia depositando un pequeños beso en le mejilla de Ichigo, que se sonrojo de sobre manera, provocando la risa de todos, excepto por Byakuya que se molesto por la acción de su hermana, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Orihime.

— _Kurosaki-kun, tus poderes._ — Murmuro Orihime llorando a moco tendido. Mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

— _Han regresado gracias a Rukia y los demás_. — Explico Ichigo haciendo que Orihime se separara de el y se girara a todos los shinigamis ahí presentes.

— _Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya Taicho, Matsumoto-san, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki Taicho, todos están aquí._ — Hablo Orihime mientras saludaba a todos.

— _La misma. —_ Aseguro Rukia dentro de un Gigai. Que vestia una blusa blanca con la imagen de el conejo shapy haciendo combinación con un pantalón negro ceñido a sus caderas y piernas, dedicándole una sonrisa a Ichigo que correspondía.

Rukia estaba diferente, su cabello era mas corto, su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente, pero una sola cosa seguía siendo igual, algo que jamás cambiaría, siempre seguiría unida a Ichigo en alma. Sonrisa que fue percataba por Orihime. Que por dentro se entristecía, sin que lo demás lo notaran, excepto Rangiku.

«Una, ves más. Rukia con su sola presencia hace que Kurosaki regrese a ser el mismo de antes. En verdad le envidio. Parece ser que de nuevo he perdido mi oportunidad ». — Caviló tristemente Orihime hasta que un abrazo en forma de saludo por parte de Matsumoto le reconfortó. Pero la alarma de varios celulares sonó, alertando que un Hollow estaba cerca. Haciendo que todos se movieran de sus lugares.

— _Yo iré._ — Aviso Ichigo apunto de tomar su Zanpakuto, pero una bolsa tirada en el suelo conocida para el, llamo su atención. Además que el peliblanco se le adelanto.

— _No, yo iré_. — Informo Toshirou desapareciendo con shunpo antes de recibir protestas por parte de Ichigo.

— _Un momento. Se puede saber que hace aquí, la cartera de mi hermana_. — Interrogo Ichigo molesto, pero un Reiatsu le alerto que una batalla dio inicio.

— _Este es el Reiatsu de Karin._ — Indicó Rukia confirmando las sospechas de Ichigo que se altero tomando su Zanpakuto, mientras que Rukia salía de su cuerpo. Pero Matsumoto les detuvo.

— _No te preocupes Ichigo. Mi Taicho no dejara que le pase nada a Karin-chan._ — Afirmo Matsumoto.

«Estoy completamente segura que el no se perdonaría a si mismo, si le llegara a pasar algo ». — Rumió Matsumoto para si.

— _Pero es mi hermana. No me voy a quedar con los brazos. _— Expuso Ichigo apunto de salir, pero Urahara le detuvo.

— _Matsumoto-san tiene razón. Además, el Hollow que fue a cazar Hitsugaya Taicho, es el mismo que esta atacando a tu hermana._ — Detuvo Urahara, mientras sonreía como si trajera algo entre manos.

**… ****ღ****…**

Karin caminaba en la oscuridad con paciencia, apenas había llegado al parque donde alguna vez se encontró con Toshirou. Se quedo un momento de pie mientras una vaga imagen del peliblanco tomaba posesión absoluta de todos sus pensamientos, pero un fuerte Reiatsu le paralizo, seguido de un gruñido.

«Porque justo ahora y solo a mi ». — Se lamento Karin mientras corría por su vida, pero el Hollow era demasiado rápido.

— ¡No importa que corras, aun así seras mi alimento! — Amenazo el Hollow apareciendo delante de Karin.

— No lo creo maldito. — soltó un fuerte alarido Karin sacando la daga de entre sus ropas y concentrando su Reiatsu tal como le dijo Urahara, al momento de hacerlo la daga se alargo hasta estar del tamaño de una Zanpakuto.

« Creo que por una vez me servirá haber dejado el fútbol por el kendo ». — Pensó Karin sonriendo confiada al sentir el poder correr por la ahora katana.

— _Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Un intento de shinigami._ — Se burlo el Hollow atacando a Karin que se barrió en el momento adecuado, mientras que le cortó una de las garras que tenía en ves de piernas, haciendo grita de dolor.

— ¡HAAAaaa, ajajajaja! — pero fue sustituido por una risa, y los ojos de Karin se abrieron al ver como la garra se regeneraba de forma impresionante.

— _No puede ser._ — Susurro Karin tratando de huir.

— _Ahora es mi turno, maldita mocosa_. — gruñó el Hollow sin darle tiempo de huir atrapándola en una de sus garras, haciéndola soltar la katana por la presión que ejercía el Hollow sobre sus huesos.

— HAAA. — Grito de dolor Karin tratando de zafarse, mientras el Hollow reía, pero un corte sobre el asqueroso rostro de hollow paro su risa macabra y desapareció soltándola en el aire.

«Maldicion no tengo suficiente fuerza para caer en pie» — Especulo Karin cerrando los ojos para esperar el golpe. Antes de impactarse contra el suelo unos brazos la atraparon y la trasladaron a un lugar seguro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

— Toshirou. — Balbuceo Karin…

**… ****ღ****…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hasta aquí el primer episodio.

Lamento la molestia por hacerlos leer de nuevo, pero es que cuando me pongo a leer mis propios episodios repetidas veces, suelo cambiar algunas cosas junto con la redacción y la ortografía. Espero que entiendan que es para mejorar y no para atrasar mis actualizaciones.

Saludos y gracias por seguir mis historias…


	2. Primera noche, Editado

**N/A:**

Primero que nada un agradecimiento a todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer y releer, el inicio de mi loca historia. También a los que me agregaron a su autor e historia favorita.

Gracias a todos. Ustedes me motivan para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

><p>Recordatorio:<p>

— _Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

"Repuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

^ Flash Black^

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

… **ღ…**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Primera noche**

«Este es el reiatsu de ella, estoy casi seguro». — Reconoció Toshirou, mientras corría de techo en techo en dirección hacia el hollow. Al llegar y ver a Karin siendo estrujada por el hollow hasta desfallecer, su sangre hirvió de ira, pero no lo demostró gracias a sus inexpresivas facciones.

En la oscuridad de la noche se movió sigiloso en espera de una abertura y al encontrarla, hizo su movimiento sin ser si quiera notado o que su reiatsu se sintiera acercándose. Su espada agrietó el caparazón del Hollow obligando a soltar a su presa antes de desaparecer, como si jamas hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

Utilizando shunpo atrapo a la pelinegra en el aire, transportándola con rapidez a un lugar seguro por si el hollow volvía aparecer a reclamar su presa.

— _Toshirou._ —Dijo Karin casi en un susurro, y después de abrir los ojos trato de alejarse de los brazos de Toshirou y mantenerse en pie por si sola.

— _Rompiste tu promesa kurosaki. Se supone que te mantendrías alejada del peligro._ — Regaño Toshirou con el ceño fruncido.

— _Como demonios esperas que mantenga mi promesa. Si el peligro, siempre me persigue_. — Reprocho Karin molesta. Un cero sumbante les advirtió que no era el momento de discutir. Toshirou la tomo en brazos de nuevo al estilo nupcial, alejándose del lugar.

— _¿Estas bien Kurosaki?_ — Pregunto Toshirou al notar un par de marcas en el brazo de Karin.

— _Si estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada._ —Respondió Karin, mientras Toshirou la dejaba en un lugar alejado de la batalla.

— _Ten cuidado, se regenera más rápido de lo normal._ — Advirtió Karin, antes de que Toshirou desapareciera con shunpo, asintiendo solamente.

— _Reina sobre los cielos helados, Hyōrinmaru._ — Se escucho el llamado de Toshirou hacia su zanpakuto, mientras que delante de el se formaba un dragón de hielo que atravesó al hollow, congelándolo de inmediato, tomando en consideración lo que Karin le dijo para reaparecer delante de ella.

— _Tu zampakuto es genial. —_ Alago Karin, pero no recibió repuesta de Toshirou que camino hacia ella, tomando entre sus manos su brazo derecho.

— _¿Que haces Toshirou?_ — Karin se sonrojo ligeramente al ver como Toshirou se acerco a ella tomando su brazo delicadamente, utilizando kido sobre sus heridas con una mirada de culpabilidad que fue detectada por ella.

— _No fue tu culpa Toshirou._ — Dijo Karin en forma de consuelo, mientras recibía una mirada extraña por parte de Toshirou que soltaba su brazo al terminar de curarlo.

— _Claro que lo fue. Si hubiera llegado más pronto no te hubieras lastimado_. — Señalo Toshirou molesto consigo mismo, ganándose una mirada por parte de Karin que apenas se había percatado del cambio de Toshirou, que ahora tenía el cabello más corto y una bufanda rota sobre sus ropas shinigamis.

— _En estos dos años ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de venir a visitarme. Y ahora resulta que te preocupo._ — Respondió Karin con reproche dándole la espalda a Toshirou.

— _Lo siento Kurosaki, pero después del ataque de los Reikai, las puertas que conectan el mundo de los vivos con la sociedad de almas se sellaron. Por ello no pude regresar._ — Explico Toshirou escudándose detrás de esas palabras que en si no eran mentira y apareciendo con shunpo delante de ella.

«Porque demonios me disculpo con ella, si no es mi obligación darle razones ».- Pensó Toshirou sin saber porque dijo lo que dijo.

— _Esta bien, no importa, pero al menos puedes dejar de llamarme Kurosaki. Así no se si me hablas a mi o a mi hermano_. — Expuso Karin molesta, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

… **ღ****…**

El atardecer ya había bañado completamente toda la ciudad con sus tonalidades entre rojizas y naranjas e Yuzu seguía buscando a su hermana sin percatarse que Daisuke la seguía de cerca. Busco a Karin en el templo, ahí le informaron que Karin no había aparecido en toda la tarde faltando a la practica, así que decidió regresar a su casa resignada; Pero al recorrer el parque que tenia que cruzar para llegar a casa se encontró con la persona que buscaba, recargada en el barandal con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, hablando sola, ya era de noche por lo que pensó que la otra persona con la que hablaba debía de estar oculta detrás de algún árbol. Se acerco sin ser notada, afirmando sus suposiciones de que no habia nadie por lo que debía de ser un fantasma. Se pregunto a que se debía que los ojos de su hermana fueran poseedores por un brillo extraño que no era el reflejo del atardecer puesto que ya era de noche, ni mucho menos lentes de contacto.

« Esa es Karin, pero ¿Con quien esta hablando? Si no hay nadie alrededor, jamas la vo tan feliz de hablar con un fantasma. Tal vez este es especial ». — Pensó Yuzu, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, observando que su hermana charlaba con el viento y este parecía contestarle.

« ¡¿Karin?! Me pregunto qué hace aquí por la noche y sola. Un momento no esta sola. Ese es Toshirou, pero porque viste esas ropas extrañas y que significa esa katana atada a su espalda. Ahora entiendo. Por eso se inscribió en el equipo de kendo, por eso no me puede corresponder mis sentimientos. Está enamorada de él». — El chico equivoco la situación pensando tristemente lo primero que llego a su mente. El cual no se daba cuenta que Toshirou era un shinigami y por eso vestía así. Su poder espiritual creció debido a lo cercano que era de Karin, pero el aun no se percataba de ese detalle, aun así decidió quedarse a escuchar la conversación, aunque en el fondo sabia que no le iba a gustar sea lo que sea que escuchara.

— _¿Cuánto te quedas esta vez Toshirou?_ — Curioseo Karin. Esperando más que un gruñido como respuesta.

« Un segundo esta hablando con Toshirou-san, pero ¿donde esta?, yo no le veo por ningún lado ». —Especulo Yuzu girando su rostro a ambos extremos de la calle, pero sin resultado alguno.

« ¿Porque le pregunta que cuanto se queda? Entonces, no esta en el equipo de kendo». —Se pregunto mentalmente Daisuke consternado por no entender nada de nada.

«Espera si solo Karin puede verlo. Eso significa que Hitsugaya esta muerto». — Pensó aterrada, rezando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, pero si lo era parecía que Karin se lo estaba tomando bastante bien según parecía ante sus ojos.

— _Parece ser que Kuchiki y yo fuimos asignados por unos meses hasta que el reiatsu de tu hermano se estabilice por completo._ — Respondió Toshirou, ya sin importarle que se dirigiera a el como capitán.

« ¿Reiatsu?, ¿Asignados a donde? ». — Pensaba Daisuke acercándose más y ocultándose detrás de un árbol.

— _¿Te quedaras con nosotros?_ — Volvió a preguntar Karin. Que sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

— _No, no lo creo Kurosaki-san, yo me quedare con_…— Su mente comenzó a divagar buscando donde quedarse. Realmente ni lo había pensado, solo llego ahí con la misión de devolverle los poderes a Ichigo y derrota a los villanos, para posteriormente retirarse, pero el ultimo mensaje del comandante destruyo todos sus planes previos.

— _¡Oh! Asi que prefieres dormir en la azotea de alguna casa ajena, al intemperie y disfrutando la horrible comida de Orihime_. — Le recordó Karin consiente de muchas cosas, mientras una estúpida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía le peliblanco.

— _¿Como sabes esa información?_ — Interrogo Toshirou, frunciendo el ceño visualizando a su teniente ebrio como principal sospechoso.

— _Matsumoto me dijo, en una ocasión._ — Contesto la respuesta mas obvia sin importarle como le iría a Rangiku después de esta revelación y al sentir que la temperatura a su alrededor descendía un par de grados. sintió pena por la rubia de grandes atributos

« Matare a Matsumoto en cuanto la vea ». — Repasó empuñando las manos e imaginado distintas formas de torturar lentamente a su teniente, por habladora.

**- No se mienta así mismo maestro, sabe que eso es lo que quería desde un principio. —** Rio su zampakuto.

"cállate Hyōrinmaru". — Grito molesto Toshirou, aunque sabia que su zampakuto tenía razón, puesto que era su alma.

«Este de seguro esta hablando con su zampakuto».— Pensó Karin mientras pasaba su mano varias veces por la vista del peliblanco que tenia los ojos cerrados y varias venas se saltaban en su frente.

— _¡EH, Toshirou te estoy hablando!_ — Dijo Karin moviendo ligeramente al peliblanco, pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a caminar.

**- Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad, usted se moría de ganas de ver a Karin, incluso soñó con este momento más de una ocasión. —** Sermoneó Hyōrinmaru.

"¡Nooo me importa que estés diciendo la verdad!". — Dijo Toshirou reprochándose mentalmente al instante en que dijo esas palabras, haciendo que su zampakuto sonriera al ganar esa batalla con su maestro.

**-** **Deberías apresurarte, antes de que nuestra chica se vaya.** — Aviso Hyōrinmaru a Toshirou que trataba de reprochar, pero la voz de Karin le despertó de su pelea mental.

— _Entonces vienes o te quedaras hablando con tu zampakuto._ —Hablo Karin comenzando su andar dejando sorprendido a Toshirou por su amplio conocimiento sobre la zampakuto.

« Zampakuto a que se refiere Karin con eso ». — Se decían mentalmente Yuzu y Daisuke aun escondidos cada quien por su lado, tratando de descifrar que rayos estaba pasando.

— _Espera Karin ¿Como sabes acerca de mi zampakuto?_ — Pregunto curioso Toshirou.

— _Urahara._ — Respondió solamente Karin, aclarando en una sola palabra la pregunta del peliblanco.

« ¿Quien es ese tal Urahara?». — Se preguntó Yuzu con las manos sobre su barbilla, pero al ver lo siguiente y escuchar los gritos de su hermana se asusto.

— _Ya veo. —_ Dijo Toshirou, recordando que estaba en su forma de alma y necesitaría un Gigai.

— _Te alcanzo después, tengo que ir por mi Gigai_. —Informo Toshirou a punto de utilizar shunpo, pero un tacto cálido y agradable sobre su muñeca, que provoco que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido, le impidió irse haciendo girar su rostro al de Karin, en el que aparecía un sonrojo extraño que jamás creyó ver.

«Gigai, Ahora si entiendo menos, porque Karin se sonroja ella jamás hace eso».- Se decía Daisuke, pero sus ojos se llenaron de furia, al ver lo que Toshirou hacia con Karin.

«Lindo ». —pensó Toshirou. — «Pero que demonios estas pensando idiota. Desde cuando pienso que Karin es linda».- se reprendió mentalmente provocando la risa de su zampakuto.

— _Vamos entonces, tengo algo que preguntarle a Urahara_. —Dijo Karin soltando su muñeca, pero este se lo impidió, tomo su mano haciéndole sentir lo mismo que el. Mientras que el en un rápido movimiento la levanto en el aire colocándole sobre su espalda.

— _¡¿Que, demonios haces?! ¡Toshirou! —_ reprocho Karin sonrojándose de sobre manera, al tener que envolver sus brazos sobre el cuello de Toshirou para no caer, mientras el sostenía sus muslos desnudos que caían a cada lado de su cintura por la espalda.

— _Será más rápido de este modo._ — Comunico Toshirou asegurándose que Karin no se fuera a caer, antes de desparecer utilizando shunpo, obligando a que Karin colocara su mentón sobre su hombro, haciéndole estremecer y agitar su corazón, corriendo de techo en techo.

«Haaa ¿qué paso? ¿Donde están? » - Daisuke se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie de un momento a otro, afirmando sus sospechas de que Toshirou no era normal.

— _¡Aaah, Karin desapareció! ¿Donde esta? _— Grito Yuzu alterada al no ver a su hermana por ninguna parte.

« Parece ser que jamás sabré que esta pasando con Karin-chan, ni porque dejo de hacer lo que le apasionaba ».- Cavilo tristemente Yuzu, pero al ver su reloj y que la noche ya había llegado se sobresalto.

— _Ya es tarde, y no he hecho la cena, Ichi-nii y papá ya van a llegar._ — Grito Yuzu mientras corría ha casa.

— _¡Guaaa esto es genial! ._ — Murmuró Karin asombrada al ver como la luna iluminaba toda la ciudad, mientras Toshirou la llevaba a gran velocidad que parecía que volaban por el cielo. El cual no pudo evitar un intento de sonrisa ante el asombro de la chica.

« ¿Porque sonrió? parezco un idiota. Además ¿Que es este sentimiento?». — Se pregunto mentalmente, sintiéndose tranquilo y cómodo por la cercanía de Karin, mientras apretaba el agarre sobre las piernas de ella.

**- Se esta enamorando de la humana.** — Sugirió su zampakuto casi en un susurro, sin burla alguna.

"No digas tonterías, si solo la he visto un par de veces, no puede ser posible que... Que me allá enamorado de Karin ". — Reflexionado esto ultimo, pero su zampakuto ya no hablo más, estaban en silencio cómodo, hasta que a Karin se le ocurrió romper el silencio

— _Oye Toshirou, ¿Que has hecho todo este tiempo?_ — Pregunto Karin al fin separándose un poco del hombro de su amigo.

— _Después de la guerra de invierno solo me dedique a entrenar y perfeccionar mi Bankai, hacer papeleo que Matsumoto no hace, misiones de reconocimiento y ¿tu? —_ respondió Toshirou.

— _Después que te fuiste y Rukia ne-san se fue, tuve que vivir con la depresión día tras día de Ichigo, físicamente estaba, pero su mente siempre estaba torturándolo con recuerdos de peleas, de personas que ya no podría proteger nunca más y en especial "Rukia"; Sin siquiera darse cuenta que yo he tenido que tolerar constantes ataques de hollow, es por ello que conocí a Yoruichi e Urahara, si no fuera por Urahara abría muerto en aquella ocasión._ — Relato Karin recordando todas las heridas que recibió.

Toshirou se sintió culpable al saber que Karin tuvo que vivir todo este tiempo al acecho de hollow y no poder hacer nada, solo observar como su hermano se torturaba por no tener sus poderes, pero una furia le inundo cuando le dijo que casi moría por un ataque hollow, pero la siguiente pregunta de Karin le dejo sin aliento, haciéndole olvidar sus anteriores pensamientos.

— _¿Como esta Hinamori?_ — Pregunto Karin, pero se arrepentido un segundo después de preguntar, al sentir como Toshirou se tenso.

« Demonios estúpida, no debí preguntar ». — Se abofeteó mentalmente.

**- Karin, no te engañes a ti misma. Ambos sabemos lo que en realidad deseabas averiguar y era sin duda saber si tenían una relación o no.** — Se burlo la voz masculina dentro de su mente.

"Otra vez tú. Aléjate de mi mente". — Grito mentalmente Karin frunciendo el ceño. Aun sin recibir repuesta del peliblanco, acción que le entristecía haciendo desaparecer su totalmente ceño fruncido.

— _Lo siento, parece ser que este tema te duele. No necesitas decirme que sucedió. Esperare a que quieras contarme_. — Susurro muy cerca de su oreja apoyando su cara sobre su espalda, mientras este se sorprendía por las sabias palabras que Karin recitaba solo para el, aun a su corta edad parecía más madura que el resto de algunas mujeres shinigamis, perteneciente a la asociación.

— _No importa, te contare._ — Dijo Toshirou sintiendo un retorcijón en el estomago, al recordar como en Karakura falsa atravesó a su propia amiga.

— _No estas obligado a contarme Toshirou_. — Trato de evitar el tema Karin de manera calmada.

— _Yo quiero contarte. Veras durante la guerra de invierno la apuñale con mi zampakuto creyendo que era el enemigo, por ello me confine a una cueva para perfeccionar mis habilidades, porque se perfectamente que todo lo que paso fue por mi culpa, por no tener el suficiente poder para protegerla de cualquier cosa._ — Respondió con tal nivel de sinceridad que el mismo se sorprendió de haber revelado lo que le atormentaba con tal facilidad, cuando su propio teniente habia fracasado repetidas veces al intentar hablar con el. En cambio con Karin todo parecía tan fácil, tal vez era porque no lo conocía del todo.

El tono de voz que utilizo estaba cargado de culpabilidad. Haciendo que Karin se sintiera culpable por hacerle recordar ese pasado doloroso a su amigo.

— _Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso. No eres una mala persona fue un accidente, como ibas a prevenir que Aizen utilizaría a su propio ex teniente como escudo. Además, la fuerza física no es lo único que necesitan las personas para ser protegidos, hay cosas mas importantes, como brindándole tu amistad a una persona le proteges de la soledad. Existen muchas formas de proteger a alguien_. — Respondió Karin recordando todos los secretos que les había tenido que ocultar a su familia, para no preocuparlos.

— _Gracias Karin, Me gustaría pensar que no soy culpable._ — Agradeció Toshirou con una mirada perdida, pero se disolvió al sentir un puño impactándose sobre su rostro, que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos se detuvieran en un techo.

— _¿Porque hiciste eso?_ — Reclamo Toshirou, pero ella no respondió solo lo jalo sin ninguna delicadeza por el cuello y la bufanda, obligándolo a verla directamente lo que no era difícil puesto que tenían casi la misma estatura. El chico acorralado se perdió inconscientemente en los ojos negros onix, que reflejaban una profunda ira y también una inquebrantable determinación.

— _Escúchame bien y que te quede bien claro Hitsugaya Toshirou. Deja de compadecerte a ti mismo, deja de sentirte culpable por lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Tú no eres el capitán de la décima división que me protegió en numerables ocasiones. Tú no eres el chico que me gusta, el que actúa decisivo, calculador y frío que solo le preocupaba el trabajo, que no se compadece por el mismo, sino que sigue adelante sin importar nada. Así que por favor ya quita esa mirada llena de culpabilidad de tu cara y vuelve a ser tú. Porque yo confió enteramente en ti, estoy indiscutiblemente segura que no fue tu culpa y si te oigo decirlo una vez más te partiré la cara_. — Expuso los puntos Karin, soltándole bruscamente y dejándolo anonadado.

**- Esta chica tiene carácter y toda la razón. Además, dijo que le gustas. —** Hyōrinmaru enfatizo cierto punto. Haciendo que Toshirou se levantara del suelo al cual cayó debido a la impresión, con una energía renovada sin la mirada que antes tenia y que una sonrisa que Karin no logro ver tomara posesión de sus labios.

— _Gracia de nuevo, Karin. Pero no necesitabas golpearme para decirme que te gustaba._ — Murmuró Toshirou.

—_Haaa yo- me- refería- a- como -amigo, sabes que Olvida esa parte._ — Dijo Karin tartamudeando y nerviosa, con la cara ardiendo al rojo vivo, girándose a el. Que al verlo, quedo en shock, al escucharlo reír abiertamente.

— _Deberías ver tu cara pareces un tomate._ — Se burlo Toshirou riendo al ver las expresiones de Karin.

— _Cállate Toshirou y vámonos._ — Exigió Karin con fastidio, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver reír a su amigo, tratando de bajar del techo para huir del peliblanco, pero este se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la pelinegra y la cargo de manera nupcial desapareciendo con shunpo.

— _Toshirou podríamos intercambiar de posición. Esto es incomodo_. — Sugirió Karin con la cara roja sintiendo la cercanía de sus rostros, haciendo sonrojarse a Toshirou, que se detuvo para que ella subiera sobre su espalda y retomar su camino.

— _Y tu amiga, Hhinamori ¿se recupero?_ — Pregunto Karin de manera brusca.

— _Si, Hace un par de meses salió del hospital, y ya se incorporo a su división, pero aun me preocupa su estado mental. Es difícil decir si se esta recuperando de ese trauma. —_ Respondió Toshirou tranquilamente, pero no hablaron más ya que llegaron a la tienda de Urahara.

— _Oye, Mmm. Creo que llegamos Toshirou, ¿podrías bajarme? _— Pidio Karin sonrojada, al percatarse que el chico no parecía hacerle caso, hasta que visualizo una cabellera anaranjada que corría hacia ellos furioso.

— _¡Oye enano, deja de tocar a mi hermana pequeña, con tus sucias manos!_ — Ordeno molesto Ichigo, al ver como Toshirou tocaba con sus manos desnudas las piernas de su hermana.

— _¡¿Aquien demonios llamas enano?, Kurosaki_! — Refunfuño Toshirou dejando en el suelo a Karin.

— _¿A quien más, Toshirou? Acaso vez a otro enano albino con carácter de anciano gruñón._ —Insulto Ichigo encarando al pequeño capitán, mientras aparecía un aura obscura cargada de relámpagos estilo anime.

— _Es Histugaya taicho para ti, Kurosaki._ — Grito Toshirou igual de molesto, poniendo su mirada de hielo que intimidó a todos menos a ambo Kurosaki.

— _Ya deja de discutir con Ichi-niii, Toshirou_. — Se metió en la discusión Karin apareciendo en medio de ambos, dejando consternados a los ahí presentes.

— _Pero si el empezó_. — Reprocho Toshirou como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero la mirada que le lanzo Karin, le dejo en silencio, lo que sorprendió a los capitanes presentes. No todos los días les tocaba observar como una niña de menos de la mitad de edad que el capitán, solo con una mirada le hiciera callar, algo que ningún capitán había logrado ni mucho menos tenían el valor de enfrentarse a la mirada de hielo de este.

— _Jamás creí vivir, para ver a la persona. Que por fin se enfrentara a Hitsugaya taicho_. —Susurro incredulo Yumichika a Ikkaku.

— _Tienes razón en muy raro_. — Respondió Ikkaku en susurro.

— _Esta bien, pero más te vale controlar a tu hermano, Karin_. — Toshirou abandono la discusión. Mientras que Yoruichi y Matsumoto se dirigían una mirada de complicidad, al notar que se llamaban con tanta familiaridad, que fue detectada por Ichigo.

— _Un segundo ¿porque mi hermana si puede llamarte por tu nombre y no le dices nada?_ — Se quejo Ichigo molesto y más por la respuesta que recibió por parte del capitán.

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki._ — Contesto fríamente Toshirou al notar como el tema sobre el y su hermana, parecía molestarle hasta la médula.

— _¡Maldito enano! Solo te advierto que si le llegas a poner una mano encima te partiré el culo con mi bankai._ — Amenazo Ichigo colocando su mano sobre la gran zampakuto, pero alguien entro en acción.

— _¡Callate idiota_!— Ordeno una voz muy conocida para Karin, perteneciente a una personita que apareció golpeando a su hermano con la mano en puño dejando un gran chichón.

— _¡Maldita sea enana!_ — Respingo Ichigo sin poder evitar una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que fue notada por Byakuya que fruncía el ceño.

— _Lo mismo va para ti, Kurosaki_. — Amenazo Byakuya apareciendo detrás de Ichigo colocando su zampakuto en su nuca, dejándolo petrificado y provocando la risa mental de Toshirou.

«Eso se lo merece, por idiota». —

**- Si se puso así, solo con que cargara a Karin. Imagínese como se pondrá al enterase de sus sueños no decentes maestro. —** Dio a conocer su punto la zampakuto provocando que Toshirou se sonrojara, claro que nadie lo noto.

— _Rukia- ne-san._ —Karin detuvo el inicio de una discusión entre el pelinaranja y la pequeña shinigami, mientras abrazaba a su casi hermana, acción que extraño tanto a Rukia como a Ichigo, ya que su hermana no era muy devota a demostrar afecto a nadie.

— _Hola Karin-chan, ha sido un tiempo_. — Saludo Rukia correspondiendo el abrazo.

— _Espera un momento Rukia ¿Ya eres teniente_? — Se fijo Karin en la placa en el hombro de Rukia. Sorprendiendo con su comentario a Rukia por su amplio conocimiento.

— _Si, por fin ascendí. Aunque siempre me pregunte por que no había logrado hacerlo._ — Afirmo Rukia con una sonrisa mientras Byakuya rodaba los ojos fingiendo no saber la razón.

— _Así que esta es tu hermana pequeña, Ichigo_. — Murmuro siniestramente Zaraki apareciendo detrás de Ichigo, haciéndole estremecer.

— _¿Me preguntó si será igual de fuerte que tu?_ —Grito Kenpachi desenvainando su zampakuto y atacando a Karin que hablaba animosamente con Rukia, pero para sorpresa de todos Karin salto en el aire apenas a tiempo.

— _¡Se puede saber ¿que demonios te pasa?, grandísimo imbécil! ¿Por poco me matas_? — Reclamo Karin furiosa aterrizando en el suelo tambaleándose, pero Toshirou la tomo por la cintura antes de que cayera.

— _Gracias._ — Agradeció Karin calmada, pero al darse cuenta de la cercano que estaban sus rostros, se separo bruscamente sonrojada, del peliblanco como si su tacto quemara su piel. Mientras ella caminaba furiosa, al escuchar lo que decía de ella. El gigante odioso.

— _Parece ser, que aun es una debilucha, le falta entrenamiento._ — Comento Kenpachi, mientras Karin caminaba hacia el tirando de su haori obligándolo a girarse a ella.

— _¿A quien le llamas debilucha imbécil? Y te pido que dejes de hablar de mí a mis espaldas._ —Escupió las palabras Karin, mientras un resplandor rodeo su cuerpo, haciendo reír sonorosamente a Kenpachi.

« Acaso eso es reiatsu ». — Pensó Toshirou con temor y más al escuchar lo que Karin decía, como asegurando que en verdad pasaría.

— _Muero de ansias para pelear con otro Kurosaki poderoso._ — Anuncio Kenpachi

— _Pues cuando me convierta en shinigami, te patear el culo. Y no me importa que seas un capitán._ — Acepto el desafío Karin molesta, fulminado con la mirada al capitán de la onceava división.

—_Trato echo mocosa, tienes la determinación de tu hermano._ — Acepto Kenpachi envainando su zampakuto y ofreciendo la mano para Karin.

— _Lo mismo digo, morderás el filo de mis zampakuto_. — Reto Karin dándole la mano a Kenpachi que sonreía de sobre manera, imaginando con desdén ese día, mientras relámpagos aparecían detrás de ambos.

— _Eso nunca pasara. Y de eso me encargare yo_. — Dijo Ichigo molesto, apareciendo en medio de ambos.

— _Un momento ¿porque tu hermana nos puede ver? y ¿como es que conoce a Hitsugaya taicho?_ — Investigo Renji sorprendido por el nivel de reiatsu de Karin.

— _Eso es porque mi reiatsu esta creciendo de sobre manera y lo demás es otra historia._ — Explico Karin girándose a Toshirou con una sonrisa en su rostro que este correspondió.

— _¡OH!, pero miren quien llego. Mi cliente predilecto._ —Aparecio Urahara sonriente.

— _Urahara, necesito hablar contigo en privado_. — Susurro Karin, lo cual no fue percatado por nadie excepto por el peliblanco, el cual quería averiguar que era lo que se traía entre manos Karin.

— _Bien es hora de irnos. Renji. Abre la sekaimon._ — Ordeno Byakuya.

— _Hai, Kuchiki taicho._ —Ovedecio Renji desvainando su zampakuto y enterrándola en el aire, donde se ilumino con una luz brillante para posteriormente aparecer unas puertas dobles. Las cuales se abrieron y de ella salieron 5 mariposas negras.

— _Por cierto Kurosaki, no diremos nada al comandante sobre los poderes espirituales de tu hermana, por ahora._ — Comento Byakuya entre cerrando los ojos, mientras Ichigo agradecía mentalmente inclinado su cabeza.

— _Manda mis saludos al viejo_. — Dijo Ichigo irrespetuosamente, mientras que Byakuya negaba con la cabeza antes de entrar siendo imitado por los demás.

— _Adiós Ichigo, hermana de Ichigo esperare el día que seas un shinigami._ — Se despidió Kenpachi desapareciendo por la puerta, con los villanos inconscientes sobre sus hombros, mientras que Ichigo fruncía el ceño y le dirigía una mirada a su hermana.

«Al menos debería tomarse la decencia de aprender mi nombre». — Pensó Karin con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

— _Adiós Ichigo, Rukia._ — Dijo Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika mientras entraban a la puerta.

— _Un momento enana, ¿tú, te vas a quedar?_ —Pregunto Ichigo.

— _Que no escuchaste idiota. Hitsugaya taicho y yo nos quedaremos para supervisar el desarrollo de tu reiatsu._ — Informo Rukia golpeando a Ichigo y sacándole un chichón. Pero entonces unas palabras de Rangiku hicieron enojar al peli-naranja.

— _¡Adiós taicho, cuidaré la división por usted, solo concéntrese en divertirse con su novia! —_ Grito Rangiku haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia mientras corría por su vida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _¡No somos novios!_ — Gritaron ambos al unciso.

— _¡Matsumoto, más te vale que cuando vuelva el papeleo este hecho!_ — Amenazo Toshirou con el ceño fruncido.

— _Adiós Karin-chan, cuida de mi taicho. Espero que le quites lo cascarrabias._ — Chillo Rangiku mientras las sekaimon se cerraba a su detrás, dejando a Karin y a Toshirou con el ceño fruncido.

— _Ichigo ¿se puede saber donde dejaste tu cuerpo?_ —Pregunto Rukia al notar que Ichigo seguía en forma de alma. Además de fijarse muy bien que su forma shinigami era diferente tenia una ataduras como cinturones negros alrededor de su brazo y partes de su cuerpo.

— _¡Ah, lo olvide por completo!_ — Dijo Ichigo pasándose su mano por sus cabellos. Mientras Toshirou salía de la tienda de Urahara dentro de su gigai vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y las misma camisa polo negra, caminado con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos hacia Karin que observaba discutir a su hermano con Rukia.

— _Idiota, ya te había dicho que no dejaras tirado tu cuerpo. ¿Que pasa si alguien lo encuentra?, de seguro diría ¡Auxilio un chico esta muerto! ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!_ — Dramatizo Rukia mientras escenificaba las reacciones de la gente.

— _No es para tanto Rukia, dudo que alguien lo encuentre._ — Ichigo sin el más mínimo sentido de responsabilidad.

—_Descerebrado, debemos ir a buscarlo_. — Ordeno Rukia ya dentro de su gigai.

— _Deberías considerar un cambio de ropa._ — Sugirió Karin provocando la molestia del peliblanco.

— _Mira quien lo dice_. — Dijo Toshirou percatándose que Karin traía una falda además de que había crecido un poco, aunque ambos tenia el mismo tamaño de estatura a simple vista.

— _Cállate niño de primaria. Es el uniforme escolar, que lo traiga puesto, no significa que me agrade._ — Rezongo Karin con enfado, mientras aparecía una vena palpitante en la frente de Toshirou por la forma en que lo llamo.

— _No soy un niño de primaria. Creí que ya había quedado claro Kurosaki, además soy mucho mayor que tú._ — Recordó Toshirou fríamente con los brazos cruzados.

— _Y yo creí que ya había quedado claro, que me llamarías Karin._ — Recalco Karin molesta caminando en dirección hacia donde hablaban Ichigo y Rukia.

— _Sera mejor irnos Ichi-nii. Yuzu debe de estar preocupada. —_

— _Tienes razón, te alcanzó en un momento tengo que ir a buscar mi cuerpo._ — Se escudo Ichigo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— _Como quieras. A por cierto Ichi-nii, Toshirou se quedara con nosotros._ — Notifico Karin, Mientras ha Ichigo no le simpatizaba la idea.

— _Sobre mi cadáver, que tal si en medio de la noche se cuela a tu habitación_. — Grito Ichigo histérico imaginándose las escenas en cámara lenta de dicho acontecimiento.

— _¡Que estupideces dices! Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas._ — Se auto defendió Toshirou con el ceño fruncido mientras desaparecía toda su paciencia.

— _Te estoy informando. No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación Ichigo_. — Aviso con molestia Karin.

— _Vámonos ya, Toshirou._ — Ordeno Karin empujando al peliblanco que estaba comenzando una nueva discusión con su hermano.

— _Te estaré vigilando enano_. — Advirtio Ichigo.

— _Ichigo, ya déjalos en paz._ — Dijo Rukia jalando la manga de Ichigo obligándola a verla, sin darse cuenta que Orihime los miraba con tristeza.

— _Como digas_. — Le resto importancia Toshirou recuperando la compostura, mientras era empujado por Karin.

— _Puedo caminar solo Karin._ — Recordó Toshirou.

— _Como digas._ — Respondió Karin apresurando el paso.

— _Espera Kurosaki-san._ — Detuvo Yoruichi en la entrada, impidiéndoles irse y haciendo que ambos hermanos se giraran a ver a la mujer.

— _¿Que pasa?, Yoruichi._ — Pregunto Ichigo confuso.

— _Tu no idiota, tu hermana._ — Especifico Yoruichi caminado hacia Karin.

— _Se te olvida esto Karin._ — Dijo Yoruichi entregándole su cartera, la cual pesaba más de lo común, pero Karin trato de omitir ese hecho.

— _Gracias Yoruichi. Nos vemos después._ — Agradeció Karin.

Yoruichi le guiño el ojo con astucia.

— _Te alcanzásemos en el camino Karin._ — Aviso Ichigo agachándose para que Rukia se pudiera subir a la espalda de este, desapareciendo con shunpo frente a ella.

— _Bien._ — Respondió Karin comenzando su camino a casa. Seguida por el peliblanco que caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, en completo silencio.

… **ღ…**

— _No crees que hacen una linda pareja. —_ Sugirió Rukia, sabiendo que el tema le molestaba a su amigo. El cual, no tardo mucho en enfurecerse.

— _¡Cállate enana!_ — Respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido. Dirigiéndole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana y al capitán.

— _Esto era lo que más extrañaba, pero no más que a ti. —_ Murmuró repentinamente Ichigo sintiendo en su rostro la brisa helada de la noche y apreciando como Rukia se tenso al momento que sus labios soltaron esas palabras.

— _Ichigo yo…—_ Trato de decir Rukia, recordando como si hubiera sucedido ayer, el día que se despidieron. Ambos quisieron decirse miles de cosas, pero ninguno hablo, solo con dar gracias fue suficiente para ambos, pero aun había un sentimiento en el corazón de Rukia que siguió floreciendo con el pasar del tiempo.

— _Rukia yo...—_ Dudo Ichigo parándose secamente, mientras que Rukia se bajo de su espalda colocándose delante de su amigo. Que parecía querer decir algo.

— _¿Que pasa Ichigo?_ — Interrogo Rukia acercándose a el, como una forma de decirle que estaba escuchando.

— _Primero tu_. — Dijo Ichigo recordando que Rukia también trato de decir algo, y de un momento a otro no mencionó nada por ser interrumpida por el mismo.

— _Ichigo, te conozco demasiado como para saber que querías decirme algo el día que me fui, lo vi en tus ojos y quería saber que era_. — Recordó Rukia girando su rostro hacia otro lado. Al momento de decir esto, Ichigo sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar drásticamente. Resonando en su cabeza el sentimiento y las palabras que quería decir ese día.

— _Eran demasiadas cosas las que quería decirte Rukia._ — Hablo después de un momento de silencio acortando la distancia entre ellos con shunpo y entrelazando sus manos con las de su amiga, provocando el sonrojo de Rukia.

— _Ichigo ¿que haces?—_Balbuceo Rukia. Ichigo coloco su pulgar sobre sus labios mientras sus ojos mostraban la misma mirada que tenia cuando ambos se despidieron.

— D_éjame hablar Rukia…Te voy a confesar algo que fue muy difícil de aceptarlo, al principio, pero después que desapareciste de mi vida. La soledad me envolvió y un vacío en mi pecho me decía a gritos que necesitaba de ti, comprendiendo de este modo tan vil, mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. No era solo mi poder lo que deseaba con tanta añoranza. Si no el deseo de tenerte cerca y verte de nuevo junto a mí_. — Explico Ichigo casi en un susurro, dejando de acariciar el labio de Rukia para posar su mano en su mejilla, observando a detalle como los ojos negro-violeta que tanto anheló e imagino ver en cada unos de sus sueños, por fin estaban ante el, observándole con miles de dudas.

— _Rukia te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Incluso estos sentimientos fueron los que me obligaron a ir por ti, no soportaba la idea de perder a la persona más importante en mi vida; y no solo porque me diste tus poderes aun sabiendo que te condenabas haciéndolo, si no porque regresaste la luz a mi mundo en tinieblas detuviste la lluvia en mi corazón. Si te dejo ir de nuevo no creo soportarlo._ — Confeso Ichigo, sin apartar su vista. Pero al escuchar la voz temerosa de Rukia sintió que su corazón se detenía.

— _Ichigo._ —Trato de decir Rukia con miles de dudas en su cabeza, pero al ver las reacciones del peli naranja que giraba su rostro y se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda sintió como si el mundo se viniera abajo. Ella estuvo en la misma situación por meses y al enterarse que había una forma de regresarle sus poderes, no lo pensó dos veces para ir al mundo humano. Lo extrañaba más de lo que en verdad mostró y si se alejaba de ella de nuevo, perdería todo.

— _Entiendo si no correspondes a mis sentimientos. Yo no te obligare a quedarte, eres libre de irte._ — Indicó Ichigo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que desapareció al sentir un par de brazos atrapándolo por la espalda en un abrazo.

— _Se que esta prohibido y que romperemos las reglas de la sociedad de almas, pero no me importa Ichigo. Yo quiero quedarme contigo._ — Declaro Rukia desesperada. Sintiendo como unas rebeldes lágrimas descendían por su rostro hasta ser atrapadas en las ropas de Ichigo que se giro para ver el rostro de la chica obligándola a verlo.

— _Yo también te amo Ichigo y no creo poder soportar alejarme de ti de nuevo_. — Expreso Rukia abiertamente sus sentimientos, perdiéndose en la mirada del peli naranja que se agachaba un poco hasta estar a la altura de la pelinegra; que se ponía de puntas, hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso lento, que anhelaban desde el día que se dieron cuenta lo que sentían uno por el otro.

— _Te amo demasiado. —_ Revelo una vez más Ichigo, separándose un poco para volver a unir sus labios de nuevo en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Rukia mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrallendola hacia a ella.

… **ღ…**

Unas horas más tarde, dentro de la casa Kurosaki

8:00pm.

— _¡Ohh! Masaki, nuestros futuros nuero y nuera. Han regresado._ — Grito Isshin restregando su cara sobre el enorme posters de "Masaki forever", para correr posteriormente a saludar con una abrazo de oso a ambos shinigamis. Abrazo que no llego, gracias a una patada y un puñetazo que se estrellaron contra su cara.

— _¡Callate viejo_! — Gritaron Ichigo y Karin al mismo tiempo mandándo a volar a su progenitor contra la pared más cercana.

— _No han cambiado nada._ —Susurro Rukia con una sonrisa a Hitsugaya que tenia una gota al estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza. Ya había estado antes en esa casa, pero jamás cuando el padre de Karin estaba.

— _Papá ¿estas bien?_ — Pregunto Yuzu con preocupación y terror al ver la pared destrozada y la nariz sangrante de su padre, pero lo ignoro vilmente poco después de notar a las personas detrás de sus hermanos.

«Que alivio. Si puedo ver a Hitsugaya-san significa que no esta muerto, pero entonces… ¿Con quien estaba hablando Karin?». — Se pregunto mentalmente Yuzu, observando todo desde la pequeña puerta que conectaba la sala a la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con el mandil que portaba, para no mancharse las ropas al cocinar.

— _Rukia-nee, Hitsugaya-san._ — Saludo Yuzu con una lágrima de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a ambos, provocando un sonrojo leve en Toshirou que no era muy devoto a muestras de afecto, a excepto por Hinamori y su teniente. Rukia en cambio sonrió con satisfacción, por el recibimiento afectuoso de ambas hermanas de Ichigo

— _Te extrañe Yuzu_. —Dijo Rukia correspondiendo el abrazo de Yuzu.

— _Espero que se queden a cenar._ — Invito Yuzu separándose de ambos, pero rabio de felicidad después de oír las palabras de su hermano que lucia diferente a pesar de actuar igual.

— _Ellos se quedarán por un tiempo indefinido_. — Respondió Ichigo no muy feliz por la estancia del capitán que fue invitado por su hermana.

— _Que cenaremos yuzu, me muero de hambre._ — Pasando al lado de su padre que danzaba feliz como si hace un momento no lo hubieran goleado, sentándose en el comedor ignorándolo por completo.

«Nunca comprenderé como diablos el viejo llego a ser capitán». — Pensó Karin suspirando pesadamente.

« Ahora que lo pienso realmente será tan poderoso. Me pregunto ¿qué poderes tendrá su zampakuto?». —Siguió divagando Karin.

« ¿Porque todos me están viendo con esa cara?». — Se pregunto Karin, al ver como Toshirou se sonrojaba, Yuzu y Rukia la miraban con miedo e Ichigo ardía en rabia, pero al escuchar lo que su padre decía una vena palpitante sobre su frente no tardo en aparecer.

Isshin corría feliz por toda la sala, hasta que un idea cruzo por su mete y sin divagar o perder tiempo, apareció delante de Hitsugaya colocando su mano sobre su hombro con una mirada llena de misterio y de seriedad.

«Al menos no me cargo como solia hacerlo». — Pensó el capitán.

— _Hitsugaya-san, escuche muy bien y con atención._ — Ordeno Isshin sin quitar su mirada de seriedad, mientras que Rukia, Yuzu e Ichigo se acercaban para oír lo que su padre tenía que decirle al capitán.

— _Si señor Kurosaki. _— Respondió Toshirou con aburrimiento, pero a la vez dudoso, sin entender el cambio tan radical en el padre de esa extraña familia, con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su nuca.

— _Quiero asegurarme de que en un futuro, me darás Nietos con Karin._ — Declaro Isshin, haciendo que el capitán se sonrojara como jamás lo había hecho, que Yuzu y Rukia rieron de las expresiones de Ichigo que se lanzaba a su padre.

— _¡Que estupideces dices viejo!_ — Grito Ichigo enfurecido, dándole en la cabeza con su gancho derecho.

«No ha cambiado en nada, Capitán». — Fruncio el ceño ante tal derochamiento de inmadurez por parte del hombre mayor, preguntándose secretamente si estaba hablando en serio.

— _Sobre mi cadáver, dejare que este enano albino, toque a mi hermana_. — Dijo Ichigo con rabia, mientras escucha la risa sonorosa de Rukia.

— _A quien diablos le dices enano albino Kurosaki. Además, ni quien quiera casarse con tu temperamental hermana._ — Declaro Toshirou molesto por como lo llamo Ichigo, pero Isshin apareció en medios de ambos.

**- Para que finge enojo maestro. Si le gusta la idea de tener hijos con Karin; ya hasta se estaba imaginada su noche de bodas.** — Hablo Hyōrinmaru.

"Cállate... Además aunque quisiera, tú sabes perfectamente que no se puede". — Respondió Toshirou.

**- Tal vez no puedan tener hijos, pero al menos tiene la oportunidad de tener una relación con esa chica temperamental. No se niegue al amor maestro.** — Comento su zampakuto sabiamente, ganando la discusión y dejando a Toshirou en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

— _Pues tengo que asegurar otra alternativa. Puesto que Rukia y tu se están tardando_. —Dijo Isshin, haciendo que a Rukia se le borrara la sonrisa siendo remplazada por un sonrojo, mirando a Ichigo para después volver a reír.

— _Oye rukia- ne, me pregunto porque Karin no reacciona aun._ — Susurro Yuzu haciendo que ambas giraran su rostro mirando a Karin que de un momento a otro un aura maligna salió de su ser.

— _Ichigo, viejo-cabra._ — Se escucho la voz atemorizante de Karin, mientras aparecía en medio de los tres varones de manera increíble, dándole un puñetazo a Ichigo y una patada en el rostro de su padre.

— _Quien diantres, les dio permiso de decidir mi futuro. Par de idiotas_. — Grito Karin furiosa aun con el aura a su detrás.

« ¿Que rayos pasa con esta familia? No seria difícil averiguarlo cual fue el problema sabiendo quien en su padre ». — Pensó Toshirou, pero una presencia le erizo los vellos de la nuca, alertándolo que debería de escapar de la ira de Karin, pero demasiado tarde esta la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

— _Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti Toshirou._ — Advirtió mirándolo con furia y dándole una patada por la espalda que lo mando a volar contra la puerta.

— _Quien diablos es temperamental idiota_. — Grito Karin, provocando la risa de Rukia y la preocupación de Yuzu que no sabia a quien atender primero.

— _¿Porque Karin?_ — Dijo Ichigo adolorido colocando su mano en su nariz que sangraba, pero al ver al peliblanco volar hacia otra pared, sonrió de satisfacción.

— _Olvídalo Toshirou, puede quedarte con mi hermana. Eso "Si sobrevives". —_ Murmuró Ichigo olvidándose de su fractura en la nariz.

— _¡Hitsugaya-san!_ — Dijo Yuzu ayudándole a levantarse.

— _Como alguien de su edad pega tan duro._ —Murmuró Toshirou levantándose con la ayuda de Yuzu.

« Jamás enfurecer a Karin. De seguro se esta cobrando no haberme despedido de ella ». — Pensó levantándose por completó al escuchar los murmullos de Karin cuando azotaba la puerta.

— _Olviden la cena me largo a mi habitación._ — Cuchicheo Karin subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

— _Estúpido Toshirou_. — Murmuró antes de azotar la puerta de la habitación.

— _Disculpe a mi hermana, es que últimamente tiene muchos problemas que son de mi total desconocimiento_. — Se disculpo Yuzu con la mirada gacha mientras entraba a la cocina.

« La única normal de la familia, me pregunto si además de los hollow tendrá más problemas». — Repasó Toshirou para si, observando las escaleras donde antes estaba la bestia enfurecida.

… **ღ…**

Habitación de Ichigo 9:00 pm.

— _Porque te reías en vez de ayudarme enana. Parecia ser que te simpatizaba la idea. —_ Se quejo Ichigo colocándose hielo en su ojo con un vendaje en la nariz sentado en la silla de su escritorio

— _Pues a decir verdad, no me desagrada la idea_. — Confirmo Rukia levantándose de su asiento en el suelo, vestida con una gran camiseta de Ichigo y unos pantalones pijama de chapy el conejo, acercándose al rostro de Ichigo que se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Rukia sobre su rostro, que utilizaba kido en sus heridas que sanaron de inmediato.

— _Si se pudiera. _— Agrego Rukia sentándose en la cama, suspirando sonorosamente.

— _¿Aunque te refieres con eso?_ — Pregunto Ichigo extrañado por la actitud de Rukia, pero la voz del peliblanco se hizo presente.

— _La reproducción entre almas no es posible ya que estamos muertos, pero en el raro caso de que suceda, la sociedad de almas no lo permitiría. Interceptaría en el embarazó incluso antes de que suceda. —_ Explico Toshirou fríamente, recargado en el marco de la ventana con la mirada perdida en la noche. Vestía un pijama que consistía en unos boxer negros con una playera, en la cual parecía nadar de lo grande que era. Ichigo fruncía el ceño por las estúpidas reglas de la sociedad de almas, mientras que Rukia se mantenía en silencio recostada en la cama de Ichigo.

« Si no es posible, como es que mi padre es un shinigami. Tal vez, eso explica porque mi padre decido alejarse de ahí ». — Especulo para si mismo, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Incluso hizo que Toshirou se girara, revelando a Karin que vestía unos pantalones demasiado cortos haciendo combinación con una blusa negra de tirantes demasiado pegada a su cuerpo que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo en el cual desaparecían poco a poco sus rasgos de niña marimacho.

— _Rukia ne-san, la cama donde dormirás ya esta lista._ — Aviso Karin recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara llena de fastidio. Mientras Toshirou no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella.

« No recordaba que tuviera las piernas tan largas, y desde cuando parce una chica ». — Pensó Toshirou escaneando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

**- Se ven tan sexi, no lo cree maestro.** — Dijo Hyōrinmaru riendo de las acciones de su maestro.

"Si". — Respondió como zombi Toshirou para de un momento a otro recapacitar lo que estaba pensando.

«Que demonios pasa conmigo, ella aun es una niña ». — Se abofeteó mentalmente sin dejar de verla. Mientras Ichigo fruncia le ceño, al ver a donde se dirigía la mirada del albino que se cruzo con la de su hermana menor.

« Que demonios me ve, acaso tengo algo en la cara o que ». — Pensó Karin sin evitar girar su rostro y verlo recargado en el marco en la ventana, con sus ojos aguamarina fijos en ella que de un momento a otro se perdieron en sus ojos ónix.

**- Aunque deberías admitir que se mira sexy con esa ropa.-** Dijo una voz que atormentaba a Karin desde hace un par de semana.

— _Cállate no es el momento de que me molestes de nuevo. Además, no pienso que es sexy, eso lo dijiste tu. _— Dijo Karin con un sonrojo notable en su rostro.

**- Pues debería pensar como te justificaras, por que lo acabas de decir en voz alta**. — Dijo la voz riéndose en su cabeza. Paralizando a Karin en la puerta.

« A quien le dijo que se callara y un momento… Dijo que era sexi». — Pensó Toshirou sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la cara roja de Karin.

— _Adiós._ — Dijo Karin huyendo a toda prisa del lugar sin escuchar a Rukia.

— _Tos, tos. En un momento voy_. — Interrumpió Rukia viendo como su novio fruncía el ceño, ante la extraña situación que pasaba delante de sus ojos.

— _Buenas noche Hitsugaya taicho, Ichigo_. —Dijo Rukia desapareciendo del lugar donde el ambiente se sentía tenso.

— _Al menos podrías disimular el hecho de que te gusta mi hermana y podrías dejar de ver sus piernas en mi presencia._ — Gruñó Ichigo con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados tratando de mantenerse tranquiló.

— _Yo no estaba mirando._ — Mintió Toshirou girando su rostro hacia cualquier otro lado, sin darse cuenta que se descubrió solo delante de un hermano celoso.

— _Pues a mi me pareció todo lo contrario._ — Grito Ichigo con molestia recostándose en su cama, tratando de borrar de su mente la mirada del capitán sobre su hermana pequeña.

—_Tu sobre protección sobre Karin, te hace alucinar cosas que no son._ — Acuso Toshirou de manera fría caminado hacia la salida de esa habitación.

— _Tal vez, pero prefiero que ningún chico se le acerque, incluyéndote a ti._ — Murmuro Ichigo sin girarse a la puerta.

— _¿A que te refieres?_ — Pregunto curioso, sin comprender la sobre protección de Ichigo sobre ella. Aunque de cierto modo comprendía, ya que lo mismo le pasaba con Hinamori.

— _Karin es muy diferente a cualquier niña que conozcas. Ella puede lucir fuerte independiente en el exterior, pero yo se perfectamente que solo es un fachada que adquirió cuando mamá murió. Al contrario de Yuzu que se concentro en el aseo de la casa. Karin se enfoco en colocar barreras sobre si misma forjando una actitud dura a veces sarcástica, para no preocupar a nadie, pero en el interior ella es… como explicarlo; No puedo decir que es débil, porque no lo es, solo puedo decir que es muy frágil cuando se trata de sentimientos._ — Explico Ichigo sin saber porque demonios le estaba contando eso al peliblanco.

— _Solo te puedo decir que Karin. No ha derramado ni una sola lagrima desde la muerte de nuestra madre_. —Di a conocer Ichigo sentándose, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de sus hermanas.

— _¿Jamás?_ — Pregunto Toshirou recordando que siempre que regresaba al mundo de los vivos y se encontraba con ella, siempre tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Además, que lo obligaba sin saber como a hacer cosas que no quería.

— _Sola la he visto llorar una sola vez y no deseo verla hacerlo de nuevo_. — Afirmo Ichigo recordándolo lo mal que se puso con el alma de aquel pájaro.

— _Porque me dices esto a mí_. —Investigo Toshirou aun de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

— _Porque he visto como te mira y viceversa. No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me gustaría que se enamorara de ti, ya que si lo hace. Tú y yo sabemos que seria más infeliz y estaría en constante peligro si se queda contigo. Pero esa va hacer decisión de ella; porque me temo que aunque me niegue, ya ha sucedido, primero creí que era admiración, pero ahora estoy seguro que no lo es. Solo no la hagas llorar. —_ Dijo Ichigo recostándose de nuevo.

— _No planeaba hacerlo._ — Dijo Toshirou fríamente abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

— _Gracias por comprender._ — Susurro Ichigo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

« ¿Que rayos fue todo eso? Acaso me estaba dando su aprobación para salir con Karin ». —Pensaba Toshirou cerrando la puerta. Pero giro su rostro al sentir el reiatsu de Karin acercarse a el. Observándola detenidamente y recordando las palabras de Ichigo.

— _Deja de mirarme, que acaso tengo mosca en la cara_. — Reprocho Karin de manera nerviosa sin saber porque, pero lo oculto detrás de una mascara de enfado.

— _Quien rayos te esta viendo._ — Acuso Toshirou encarándola, pero ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro sin decir palabra alguna. Sin darse cuenta que Yuzu, Rukia e Isshin los miraban, esperando que sucediera algo más.

— _Que acaso no se van a besar._ —Grito Yuzu riendo, mientras que Toshirou y Karin se deban cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, separándose de inmediato dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— _Que rayos hacen espiándonos_. —Levanto la voz Karin enfurecida, para después solo escuchar el ruido de las puertas al cerrarse.

— _Por cierto Toshirou tu habitación ya esta, y puedes dejar de hacer eso me pones nerviosa. —_ Sugirió Karin caminado a zancadas hasta indicarle donde dormiría y desaparecer, dejándolo solo.

«Creo que me acostumbrare a esto ». —Pensó para si, al ver a Karin perderse en el pasillo furioso, sin dirigirla la mirada, aun con la cara sonrojada. Descubriendo que le gustaba ver a Karin molesta y sonrojada.

… **ღ…**

Casa kurosaki 11:00 pm.

Karin

«Por fin sola. Ahora debo pensar como salir sin que nadie se de cuenta». — Pensó Karin levantándose sigilosamente, pero al girar su rostro y ver la cama vacía de Rukia, sonrió.

« Genial, de seguro Rukia se fue a dormir con Ichigo». — si sonrisa se ensancho triunfante. Se deshizo de las sabanas, liberando sus piernas para levantarse y avanzar con sigilo hacia su mochila, de donde saco el paquete que Yoruichi introdujo con anterioridad. Al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, de dicho paquete obtuvo una blusa negra con la espalda descubierta, sin mangas, haciendo juego con unos pantalones cortos negros. Además, de que en el final del paquete había unas medias y guantes negros con una pequeña nota.

Karin este traje te servirá para el entrenamiento que tendrás a partir de hoy. No es un traje normal de eso te darás cuenta cuando concentres tu reiatsu, te servirá de mucho.

Atentamente Yoruichi.

PD: Más te vale ponértelo o te pateare.

Karin leyó la nota, y sin objetar nada se puso el traje. Que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir más delgada y resaltar su figura que lentamente se transformaba en la de una mujer adolescente.

— _Sera mejor ponerme algo debajo._ — Susurro Karin sacando unan vendas y colocándoselas alrededor de su pecho y cintura para ponerse el extraño traje encima.

— _Bien eso es todo, vámonos_. — Karin se observo en el espejo satisfecho con su trabajo antes de salir por la ventana de su habitación como un ladrón. Dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Yuzu que dormía plácidamente, antes de subir al techo con la agilidad de un gato.

«Me pregunto si podre saltar de aquí». — Se dijo a si misma.

Recordando lo que decía la nota, comenzó a concentrar una fracción de su reiatsu en sus pies y poco después saltando en el aire como un felino desde el techo de la casa. Al caer al suelo sonrió, antes de comenzar a correr rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

… **ღ…**

Casa Kurosaki 11:00 PM

Toshirou

Toshirou se removía incomodo en su cama, no paraba de pensar en Karin y los sentimientos que siente por ella tomaban posesión de su mente, hasta que prefirió levantarse y salir de su cuerpo rumbo a la ventana.

« Ya lo he decidido. Será lo mejor alejarme de ella ».- Pensó Toshirou sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche golpear contra su rostro.

**- Esta seguro de lo que piensa hacer ¿Porque no se da una oportunidad?, estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por usted. Ademas, ella piensa que es sexy y le gusta. — **Trato de convencerlo Hyōrinmaru.

"Solo es una suposición tuya. Además, dijo que solo como amigo" — Rectifico las palabras de su zampakuto, sin podérsela creer ni el.

**- Esta bien maestro, haga lo que quiera no diré nada más al respecto, pero al menos piénselo. —** Guardo silencio Hyōrinmaru, dejando una mirada triste en su maestro.

— _Kurosaki tiene razón. Incluso si ella corresponde a mis sentimientos sufrirá si se queda conmigo. Si la pierdo no lo soportaría._ —Susurro Toshirou de manera deprimente...

Al ver por la ventana se topo con la chica dueña de sus pensamientos saltando de manera ágil del techo de la casa, hacia el suelo.

« Adonde ira a esta hora y vestida así». — Pensó sin evitar escanearla completamente, llevaba unas botas negras hasta medio muslo que parecían más bien medias, con unos shorts cortos, haciendo combinación con una blusa sin mangas dejando al descubierto toda su espalda, con unos guantes negros hasta la altura de lo codos, dejando solo sus dedos al descubierto.

— _Sera mejor averiguarlo._ —Dijo Toshirou saltando por la ventana y siguiéndola de cerca de techo en techo.

« Ese enano me esta siguiendo». — Pensó Karin al sentir el reiatsu y observar por el rabillo del ojo a una cabellera blanca.

« Lo perderé, no quiero que se entere aun de mi entrenamiento». — Repaso Karin cambiando de dirección hacia el parque donde le conoció.

« Por un momento creí que se dirigía con Urahara, pero a donde ira». — Pensó siguiéndola de cerca a la dirección que tomo. Al llegar al lugar no sintió más su presencia y comenzó a caminar pausadamente hasta que se encontró con Karin, sentada en la barandilla donde se encontraron la primera vez.

— _Al fin llegas ,Toshirou._ — Su voz hizo girar el rostro de Toshirou, que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que le hablo y la encontró sentado como si lo hubiera estado esperando a el.

— _Pero como_. — Pregunto Toshirou extrañado.

— _Crees que no me daría cuenta que me estabas siguiendo desde que salí de casa. —_ Dijo Karin saltado a su lado.

— _Adonde se supone que ibas a esta hora de la noche. —_ Interrogo Toshirou con molestia, encubriendo su sorpresa.

— _Creo que no es de tu asunto a donde valla Toshirou. No eres mi capitán al menos no en este mundo._ — Dijo Karin dejando al capitán callado.

— _Una cosa más, deja de seguirme._ — Grito Karin concentrado su reiatsu en sus pies y desapareciendo ante un sorprendido Toshirou

— _Eso fue shunpo, no importa tendrá que explicarme y ni creas que te dejare sola._ — Decalro la guerra Toshirou rastreando su reiatsu y desapareciendo tras ella, comenzado una carrera hasta llegar a un centro comercial vacio donde ella corrió a un callejon.

«Ni crea que se saldrá con la suya». — Pensó Karin entrando a un callejon y saltando la cerca sin salida, entrando a un bote de basura ocultando todo su reiatsu de golpe.

— _¿Donde diablos se metió?_ — Se quejo en voz alta Toshirou, al no sentir nada de la presencia de Karin después de perderse en el callejón sin salida, desapareciendo con shunpo para ver si la miraba desde arriba, pero nada, ella seguía sin aparecer.

**- No se supone que la dejaría en paz**. — Rio su zampakuto al sentir la desesperación de su maestro por encontrar a la chica.

— _Que no se piensa ir._ —Dijo Karin para si, tapándose la nariz de lo mal que olía dentro de ese contenedor de basura.

"Se lo que dije, pero Karin tienes más secretos de lo que pensé y no me voy a alejar hasta que descubra como diablos me pudo engañar". — Contesto Toshirou con el ceño fruncido.

«Es mocosa oculto su reiatsu demasiado bien». — Alago Toshirou sin sentir el reiatsu de Karin por ninguna parte. Pero una vibración de su celular le alerto que un par de hollow aparecía en la zona.

«Esto no se quedara así, nadie me engaña y se sale con la suya ». — Desapareció con shunpo.

… **ღ…**

Tienda Urahara. 1:00 am

— _Kurosaki-san, luces agitada._ — Señalo Urahara. Aunque ya sabía la razón porque sintió las dos reiatsu corriendo por toda la ciudad a una velocidad impresionante.

— _¿Eso crees? El estúpido de Toshirou me persiguió por toda la cuidad por dos horas._ — Grito Karin jadeante en la entraba de la tienda de Urahara.

— _A mi me parece que esta preocupado por ti. Además, hacen una bonita pareja. —_ Explico su punto Yoruichi, estando en su forma de gato.

— _¡Cállate Yoruichi y mejor empecemos!_ — Cambio el tema Karin sintiendo a doloridas sus piernas.

— _Bien, sígueme Kurosaki._ — Ordeno Urahara caminado lentamente, siendo seguido por Karin hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento subterráneo.

— (0.0)_ ¡Oh, grandioso ¿Quien iba a pensar, que un campo de entrenamiento estaría debajo de la tienda?!_ —Expresó con sorpresa fingida Urahara.

— _Porqué el tono de sorpresa sombrerero tratándose de usted lo creería todo_. — Karin sin el más mínimo la diversión del sombrerero.

— _Siempre tienes que hacer eso._ — Ilustro Yoruichi apareciendo en su forma humana.

— _Parece ser que en tu carrera con Hitsugaya taicho, descubriste las habilidades del traje que te di._ — Yoruichi con los brazos cruzados.

— _Si es genial, aumentó mis habilidades. Incluso pude correr casi a la misma velocidad que Toshirou e Ichi-nii._ — Confirmo Karin empuñando las manos y sintiendo como el reiatsu inundaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

— _Eso es lo que crees. En realidad el traje solo regula el flujo de tu reiatsu a cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que desees, pero parece ser que tú ya podías hacer fluir tu reiatsu dentro de tu balón_. — Explico Yoruichi con al manos sobre sus caderas.

— _Me sorprende que hallas dominado el shunpo por tu cuenta_. — Apuntó Urahara.

— _Acabando este punto ya podemos pasar a tu primera lección, que será atraparme. —_ Explico Yoruichi apareciendo delante de Karin.

— _Con este traje no creo que tenga problemas._ — Afirmo Karin con suficiencia lanzándose a Yoruichi, que reía por la determinación de Karin igual a la de Ichigo.

… **ღ…**

**Omake**

— _Se puede saber porque siempre soy el malo_. — Se quejo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido sentando en un set de producción viendo el recuento del capitulo.

— _Entonces aceptas mi relación con tu hermana._ — Toshirou sentando junto a el.

— _Por supuesto que no enano. Si te le acercas o la pones en peligro te partiré el culo con mi Bankai._ — Amenazo Ichigo

— _Pero no me importa lo que digas Kurosaki, de todas maneras ella ya acepto._ — Respondió Toshirou.

— _Sobre mi cadáver enano albino._ —Grito Ichigo golpeado a Toshirou y tirándolo de la silla.

— _¡Bankai, Tensa zangetsu!_ — Ichigo lanzándose a Toshirou.

— _Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru._ — Toshirou defendiéndose.

— _Deténganse los dos._ — Regaño Karin apareciendo en escena. Haciendo que ambos se giraran.

— _¡Karin! —_Ichigo llamo, agarrando por el cuello a Toshirou apuntándolo con el filo de Zangetsu.

— _Rin._ — Toshirou enrollando a Ichigo por el cuello con la cadena de Hyōrinmaru.

— _Si comienzas a pelear con Ichi-nii termino contigo, Toshirou._ — Advirtió Karin furiosa.

— _No es justo Rin, el empezó_. — Señalo Toshirou provocando la risa de Ichigo.

— _Y ahí lo tienes la razón._ — Gruñó Toshirou desasiendo su bankai y corriendo detrás de su novia.

… **ღ…**

Asta aquí el segundo episodio.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos y contestaciones de Review.<p>

Artemis: Gracias por leer, espero que te allá gustado el episodio saludos. Y si estaré actualizando seguido.

Claw-13: Gracias por tu apoyo.

IcePrincess1218: Que bueno que te gusto el anterior episodio. Espero que igual este. Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Una vez más muchas gracias por leer. Su opinión cuenta y es la que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Sin más por decir nos leemos pronto.

Bye


	3. Parque de diverciones

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite cube.**

Gracias a todos por sus Review y también a los que solo leen, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Espero no defraudarlos, sin más por decir aquí esta el episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

"**Parque de diversiones"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Primer día de entrenamiento**

**-**_Cansada tan rápido Karin_.- dijo Yoruichi de pie sobre una piedra lejana, observando detenidamente a Karin.

«Ya han pasado tres horas y no he podido siquiera rosarla con los dedos».- pensaba Karin frustrada, jadeante y sudando colocando sus manos sobres sus rodillas por el cansancio.

- _Debemos darnos un descanso_.- grito Yoruichi apareciendo a su lado.

- _Se puede saber porque rayos eres tan rápida_.- dijo Karin sentándose en el suelo frustrada.

- _Tienes delante de ti a la ex capitana de la segunda división de protección o también conocida como la Reina de la velocidad. Así que no creo que puedas siquiera tocarla_.- dijo Jinta, apareciendo con unas botellas de agua que le dio a ambas.

- _Se puede saber porque nadie me lo dijo antes_.- dijo Karin.

- _Porque, si lo hubieras sabido le quitaría toda la diversión_.- dijo urahara, apareciendo delante de ambas con abanico en mano cubriendo parte de su rostro.

- _Bien este es un reto más que no pienso dejar pasar. Así que comencemos de nuevo Yoruichi_.- grito Karin corriendo hacia Yoruichi que esquivaba todos sus movimientos ágilmente.

- _Se que puedes más que eso Karin_.- grito Yoruichi.

**… ღ…**

**Sábado por la mañana 8:00 AM**

Por la mañana Toshirou y Karin apenas podía conservar los ojos abiertos, con bolsas de dormir debajo de las bolsas de dormir. Ambos lucían deplorables, sin dejar de lanzarse miradas acusadoras de vez en cuando sentadas en el comedor.

- _Buenos días Karin-chan, te levantaste temprano eso es raro ver en ti y más cuando es sábado_.- dijo yuzu bajando las escaleras y sonriendo inocentemente al ver la segunda persona sentada al lado de su hermana.

- _No tienes nada de buenos_.- dijo Karin colocando su cara sobre la meza.

- _Buenos días Hitsugaya-san, veo que usted también se levanto temprano_.- dijo yuzu

- _Buenos días, es que ya estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano_.- respondió toshirou bostezando y tallándose los ojos.

- _Bueno iré a hacer el desayuno_.- dijo yuzu tomando su mandil y entando a la cocina para comenzar los preparativos.

«Si supiera que no hemos dormido nada y todo por culpa de toshirou sabia que tenia que haber entrado por la ventana y no por la puerta».- pensó Karin recordando lo que paso esa madrugada.

**FLASH BLACK**

«No puedo creer que no pude tocarla ni una sola vez, maldita Yoruichi la próxima lo hare» pensó Karin arrastrando sus pies hasta estar delante de la puerta.

- _Mejor entrare por la puerta, no quiero despertar a yuzu_.- dijo sacando unas pequeñas llaves de su escote para introducir la llave en el pi capote de la puerta y entrando a su casa.

Karin camino a hurtadillas por la habitación en medio de la oscuridad golpeándose la rodilla en el proceso con algo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor con una lágrima en uno de sus ojos estilo anime para no gritar, se reprimió el dolor y siguió caminado rumbo a las escaleras pero una voz le paralizo y aterro.

- _Tos tos, se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde_.- dijo una voz saliendo de entre la obscuridad.

- _Ha_.- grito Karin pero no término de gritar porque que las manos de toshirou se lo impidieron.

- _Cállate despertaras a todos._- dijo toshirou asomándose por las escaleras para verificar.

- _Suéltame me diste un susto de muerte_.- dijo Karin casi en un susurro con el seño fruncido y alejándose de toshirou.

- _Se puede saber que demonios hacías en medio de la obscuridad toshirou_.- se quejo Karin.

- _Es obvio, te estaba esperando. Así que contesta mi pregunta ¿donde estabas?_ – pregunto de nuevo toshirou seriamente con los brazos cruzados, observándola detenidamente.

- _NO_.- soltó Karin tajante girándose para darle la espalda.

- _QUE_.- dijo toshirou des consternado, por la actitud de Karin que lo desafiaba cada vez que podía, haciendo enfurecer y caminar hacia ella colocando su mano en su hombro, mano que aventó con furia.

- _Que acaso estar sordo dije que no, no te contestare nada es mi vida y no te metas en ella_.- dijo Karin, dejando frio y caminando de nuevo rumbo a las escaleras.

- _Me dirás quieras o no, aun si es por la fuerza. Bakudō numero uno Sai_.- dijo toshirou apareciendo delante de Karin y atando sus bazos hacia su espalda.

- ¿_Que rayos es esto?._- se quejo Karin cayendo al suelo como costal y tratando de zafarse de las ataduras.

- _Es kido, ni lo ententes no podrás zafarte a menos que yo lo decida. Pero no te iras hasta que me digas_.- dijo toshirou plantándose en una silla.

- _No eres mi padre. Ahora suéltame y déjame ir_.- dijo Karin tratando de zafarse del kido y levantándose del suelo muy a fuerzas.

- _Esta será una noche muy larga_.- se quejo toshirou observando como Karin caía de nuevo al suelo, ahora sentada en el mirándolo con odio.

- _No me mires así tu tienes la culpa_.- dijo toshirou evitando la mirada de Karin sobre el.

**Tiempo real**

- _Que les paso, parece que no hubieran dormido_.- pregunto rukia bajando las escaleras, estirándose y sentados al lado contrario donde Toshirou y Karin estaban.

- _Ya esta el desayuno_.- dijo yuzu sirviendo los platos y jugos a todos en la mesa.

- _Es verdad, te ves horrible Karin_.- dijo ichigo sentándose al lado de rukia.

- _Y no lo hice, no podía dormir_.- dijo Karin omitiendo el hecho que estuvo tratando de escapar de Toshirou y el entrenamiento riguroso de urahara que la dejo molida. Además que el idiota de toshirou utilizo kido sobre ella inmovilizándola y que apenas hace un rato lo dejo en libertad.

- _Yo tampoco_.- dijo Toshirou omitiendo el echo que se paso toda la noche buscando el reiatsu de Karin, sin contar todos lo hollow que parecieron anoche. Además que paralizo con kido a Karin y se la pasaron peleando toda la noche.

- _Se ven cansados, como si hubieran trabajado_.- dijo yuzu viendo como Karin vertía jugo en su torta de huevo y se bebía la salsa de soya. Y a Toshirou que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

- _Asco que horrible sabe esto_.- se quejo Karin escupiendo la salsa en la cara de ichigo, al sentir el sabor salado de la salsa en su garganta.

- _Me duelo todo se quejo Karin_.- tratando de levantarse pero solo sintió como sus piernas se tambalearon y volvió a sentarse mientras Toshirou roncaba.

- _Por tu culpa toshi_ .- dijo Karin golpeando en la cabeza a Toshirou que se despertó molesto por el golpe, recordando que tuvo que correr por toda la cuidad tratando de escapar de el.

- _Por que me golpeas Karin, Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus piernas no aguantaran el peso_.- dijo Toshirou recordando como la persiguió por toda la ciudad.

- _Que Rayos estaban haciendo anoche_.- se enfureció ichigo al no entender de lo que hablaban y más porque su padre entro feliz al escuchar lo que Toshirou y Karin discutían.

- _Olviden el desayuno; sabe horrible, mejor me iré a la cama_.- se quejo Karin tirando su rostro hacia la mesa.

- _Estuvieron juntos toda la noche_.- pregunto isshin con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-_ Si_.- respondieron los dos como zombis sin darse cuenta lo que decía su padre.

- _Aprende ichigo ellos trabajaron arduamente para darme nietos_.- grito isshin feliz revolviendo los cabellos de ambos. Mientras ichigo rompía el vaso en sus manos, al escuchar lo que Karin y Toshirou decían.

- _Que nombre le pondrán_.- pregunto isshin feliz saltando al retrato de masaki.

- _Póngale como quiera, estoy demasiado cansado como para pensar_- respondió Toshirou bostezando sin darse cuenta que ichigo lo miraba con odio, yuzu estaba sonrojada por la declaración de hitsugaya que afirmaba haber estado con su hermana y rukia que estaba consternada.

-_ Has lo que quieras_.- respondió Karin pesadamente al igual que Toshirou.

- _Pues no me importa mientras tengan un bebe sano_.- grito isshin abrasando a ambos.

- _"Bebe"_

- _¿Cual bebe?_.- se exaltaron los dos levantándose de inmediato. Que hasta el sueño se les espanto de las declaraciones del padre de Karin.

- _Pues el que hicieron anoche_.- respondió rukia.

- _Viejo estúpido, Nos te das cuenta que somos demasiado jóvenes para eso_.- grito Karin enfadada mandando a volar a su padre.

- _Pero tu misma dijiste que pasaste la noche con hitsugaya san, y luego el te dijo que el no tenia la culpa de que tus piernas no aguantara_.- dijo yuzu sonrojada.

- _Yo hahah_ .- trato de decir Toshirou que aun siendo un prodigio no se le venia nada a la mente para incurrir el hecho de que ambos desaparecieron por la noche.

- _Anoche como no podía dormir baje a tomar un poco de agua, me lo encontré en el pasillo y lo rete a un juego de futbol y por eso dijo lo de mis piernas, no es así Toshirou_.- dijo Karin reaccionando a una velocidad incluso mas rápido que Toshirou, mientras el solo asintió en concordancia con lo que dijo Karin.

- _Menos mal._- dijo ichigo respirando tranquilamente tomando su jugo.

- _Que rayos estabas pensando que paso_.- grito Karin enfurecida, mientras su padre se sentaba entristecido por la declaración de ambos jóvenes.

-_ Ahora viejo me vas a decir porque nos levantamos tan temprano en Sábado_.- dijo Karin comiendo una tostado puesto que echo a perder su torta.

- _Es que ha papá le regalaron unos pases ilimitados para el nuevo parque de diversiones_.- dijo yuzu con el rostro iluminado mostrando los pases.

-_ ¿Que es un parque de diversiones?_.- pregunto rukia, haciendo la pregunta que Toshirou también quería hacer pero se mantuvo comiendo en silencio.

- _Bromeas rukia, es un lugar con muchas luces atracciones comida, dulces, me encanta ir_.- se expreso yuzu con añoranza paseando con los boletos en mano. Contagiando a rukia.

- _Además de los juegos mecánicos_.- dijo Karin con una extraña luz que Toshirou no creyó ver jamás.

«Me pregunto que será de lo que estan hablando. Parece hacerle ilusión a Karin».- pensó Toshirou ignorando por completo de lo que Karin hablaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-_ Ichi-nii más te vale que esta vez te subas conmigo_.- declaro Karin.

- _Ha no, sabes que me mareo, no me arrastraras a subiré a los mismos juegos que tu. Mejor lleva a Toshirou_.- dijo ichigo señalando al peliblanco que no entendía de que rayos hablaban.

-_ Espero que tengan mas estomago que ichi-nii. Toshirou_.- dijo Karin.

_- Mmnn_.- gruño solamente como contestación terminando su desayuno aun no sabiendo de qué estaban hablando.

****… ღ…****

**Parque de diversiones.**

La familia kurosaki acompañados de ambos shinigamis caminaban por el gran estacionamiento del gran parque de diversiones, ichigo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla roto con una cinto negro haciendo combinación con una playera guinda cubierta por un suéter delgado color negro abierto. Rukia portaba un vestido color verde olivo ceñido a su cuerpo a medio muslo con una botas negras. Yuzu engalanaba una blusa del mismo color que rukia con una falda holgada color blanca con dos líneas horizontales color rojas. Karin una blusa negra manga larga con un pantalán mezclilla azul oscuro. Toshirou vestía una camisa color azul turquesa, pantalón café entre claro y oscuro con una claqueta negra entre abierta. Isshin pantalón de mezclilla con camisa manga larga blanca, zapatos cafés.

- _Tenia mucho tiempo que no veníamos_.- dio Karin caminando con las manos sobre su nuca.

- _Ichigo que grande es este lugar_.- dijo rukia con los ojos iluminados siguiendo de cerca a yuzu que estaba igual que ella de emocionada.

- _Es cierto enana, tu no habías venido te fuiste antes de venir_.- dijo ichigo con aburrimiento corriendo detrás de rukia que miraba todo con curiosidad como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- Así que esto era un parque de diversiones.- dijo Toshirou en voz baja, pero no tan bajo ya que Karin se rio al escuchar su comentario.

- _J aja ja, ya me suponía que no lo sabias y estaba fingiendo en vez de preguntarme_.- dijo Karin haciendo que Toshirou se girara a ella con el ceño fruncido por su arrogancia.

- _Que acaso en la sociedad de almas no hay este tipo de lugares para divertirse_.- pregunto Karin.

- _Realmente no, la diversión no esta en los planes de la sociedad de almas, solo en raras ocasiones se les hace fiesta a los oficiales, ya que no hay muchas razones para divertirse_.- dijo Toshirou con aburrimiento. Mientras Karin lo miraba sorprendida.

- _Entonces tendremos que aprovechar la ocasión, al menos pera que tengas recuerdos de tu infancia. Apresúrate Toshirou que tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte y poco tiempo_.- dijo Karin tomando su manos y jalándolo a prisa.

- _Ya te había dicho_….- trato de decir Toshirou sintiéndose cómodo con el tacto de Karin sobre su mano.

- _Que no soy un niño soy mas viejo que tu_.- termino por decir Karin dándole una sonrisa sin girarse imitando su voz.

- _Parece ser que no me equivoque en venir_.- dijo isshin caminado detrás de todos con una sonrisa en su rostro entregándole los boletos a la muchacha de la casilla de la entrada.

- _Disfrute su estancia señor_.- hablo la joven.

- _Lo hare gracias_.- dijo isshin entrado al parque y colocarse detrás de sus hijos que se quedaron en pie.

- _Papá vamos a ese juego_.- dijo yuzu tomando la mano de su padre y jalándolo lejos de el ichiruki y Tourin.

- _Toshirou podrías soltar la mano de mi hermana me incomoda_.- dijo ichigo al escuchar murmullos alrededor como, ¡Que bonita pareja hacen!, ¡Que lindos!

- _Es Hitsugaya taicho para ti kurosaki, y lo hare si ella me lo dice_.- dijo Toshirou provocando el enojo de ichigo al ver que este entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano de Karin.

- _Ya déjalo toshi, ichi-nii es un idiota_.- dijo Karin arrastrándolo lejos de su hermano mayor.

- _Bien has lo que quieras, pero más te vale que no pongas en peligro a mi hermana enano_.- grito ichigo frustrado al ver desaparecer a la pareja en la multitud.

- _Ya déjalos en paz ichigo y ven_.- grito rukia tomando su mano y desapareciendo, dejando un sonrojo en ichigo que recordaba que la chica delante de el era su novia desde la noche anterior.

****… ღ…****

**Con Karin.**

- _Tus discusiones con mi hermano hace que me duela la cabeza Toshirou_.- dijo Karin.

- _Que quieres que haga me saca de quicio_.- respondió Toshirou tranquilo sin notar sus manos entrelazadas. Hasta que escucho una voz demasiado familiar a sus espalda.

- _Veo que no pierde su tiempo taicho_.- dijo una mujer tomando fotografías al notar las manos entrelazadas de ambos, que se separaron como si se quemaran en fuego, rojos hasta la cabeza.

- _Matsumoto, que se supone que haces aquí_. Deberías estar trabajando.- dijo Toshirou

- _Rangiku, Es cierto porque regresaste_.- pregunto Karin olvidándose de su sonrojo.

- _EL comandante nos dio el día libre a todos, dijo que hiciéramos lo que se nos plazca_.- dijo matsumoto alegre guardando su cámara en el bolsillo de su mini falda de mezclilla que hacia combinación con una blusa rosa de pronunciado escote.

- _Ya que y quien mas vino_.- pregunto Toshirou para prevenirse de lo que fuera a suceder con tantos shinigamis ahí presentes.

- _Mnnn, vinieron Kuchiki, ukitake, Kyōraku, Unahana, Soi fong, Kenpachi taicho. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachirou, renji, Isane, Nanao, Kiyone y Sentarō. Creo que nada más_.- dijo rangiku y justo antes que término se escucho una explosión en un puesto cercano.

- _Que se supone que significa, que no he gana solo por no atinarle_.- dijo Kenpachi caminando con una peluche, siendo observado con terror por las personas ahí presente.

- _Gracias kei-chan_.- dijo Yachirou riendo tomando en brazos un gigantesco oso de peluche. Mientras ellos observaban con gotitas estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

- _Mira kei-chan, son copo de nieve y su novia_.- grito una pequeña corriendo hacia ellos.

- _NO SOY SU NOVIA_.- grito Karin con el seño fruncido.

- _Vámonos Karin, corre antes de que llegue_.- dijo Toshirou jalando a Karin y desapareciendo de la vista de su teniente.

- _Adiós taicho que se divierta con su novia_.- grito rangiku despidiéndose de su capitán que fruncía el ceño.

****… ღ…****

**Con ichigo.**

- _Ichigo que es eso y eso, subamos a este_.- gritaba emocionada rukia son soltar su mano.

- _Esta bien rukia_.- decía ichigo consintiendo todos los caprichos de su novia, dándole un algodón de azúcar que comían sentados en una banca cómodamente.

- _Me vas a dejar en la ruina rukia_.- murmuro ichigo viendo como su cartera se vaciaba después de trabajar tanto.

- _Acaso quieres que te pague ichi_.- dijo rukia seductoramente colocado su mano libre sobre su mejilla para acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios y plantarle un beso lento que ambos disfrutaban. Hasta que este pidió permiso con su lengua de entrar en la boca de rukia que le concedió el permiso haciendo el beso eso mas apasionado que degustaban sin importarles lo mas mínimo lo que la gente que pasaba murmuraba.

- _Si me vas a pagar de ese modo creo que tendré que traerte mas seguido_.- susurro ichigo separándose un poco para volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella, solo que esta se tenso y le metió todo el algodón de azúcar en la boca de ichigo.

-_ Que te pasa rukia, casi me ahogo_.- dijo ichigo molesto por la actitud extraña de rukia que se paro en seco mirando a ambos lados.

- _Es que vi a ni-sama_.- dijo con nerviosismo buscando la cabellera larga de su hermano mayor.

- _Esta alucinando rukia, byakuya esta en la sociedad de almas, mejor vamos a ese juego_.- dijo ichigo señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

- _Tal ve tengas razón, vamos_.- respondió rukia tomando su mano y caminado pausadamente hacia el juego, pero una presencia a sus espaldas les paralizo.

- _Que se supone que haces con la mano de mi hermana kurosaki_.- dijo la voz de manera fría de la persona que rukia vio.

****… ღ…****

**Volviendo con Karin.**

- _Escucha Karin te describiré a las personas que estan ahora aquí, Unahana Retsu, capitana de la cuarta división es una mujer tranquila pero cuando se enfurece es aterradora, Kyōraku capitán de las octava división, es un pervertido, Kenpachi zaraki un loco obsesionado con las lucha y que casi intento matarte ayer. Byakuya kuchiki capitán del sexto escuadrón el hermano de rukia siempre esta pensando en el honor de su familia. Ukitake Jūshirō capitán de la decimotercera división, el tiene un aspecto enfermizo, Además que crees que sigo siendo un niño_.- dijo Toshirou con el seño fruncido sin soltar la mano de Karin que no se daba cuenta de esto porque su mente ya imaginaba a esas personas. Hasta que alguien le grito a Toshirou.

- _HO Hitsugaya taicho_.- gritaron dos hombres, ukitake y el capitán de la octava seguidos de Nanao, kiyone y sentauro.

- _Estuve paseando por ahí y te compre unas cositas hitsugaya-san_.- dijo ukitake en tono paternal, dejando una bolsa en las manos libre de Toshirou llena de dulces de todos sabores y colores, un oso de peluche de gran tamaño, colocándole una boina color aguamarina en la cabeza. Provocando la incontrolable risa de Karin que se sostenía el estomago con su mano libre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-_ Deja de reírte Karin, No te lo dije_.- dijo Toshirou con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el capitán se girara a Karin.

- _Hola mucho gusto, tus debes de ser la novia de hitsugaya-san_.- dijo ukitake acercándose a Karin y haciendo que su risa desapareciera por completo dejando una cara de desconcierto.

- _Igualmente Soy Kurosaki Karin y no soy su novia. Me imagino que Usted debe de ser Ukitake Jūshirō capitán de la división 13_.- dijo Karin extrañamente tranquila observando a Toshirou que asentía con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- _kurosaki, acaso eres algo de Kurosaki ichigo_.- pregunto Nanao.

- _Si, el es mi hermano mayor_.- dijo Karin, recordando que urahara le dijo que toda la sociedad de almas le debe mucho a su hermano y es conocido como un héroe.

- _Que linda novia se consiguió Hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo el capitán de la octava acercándose peligrosamente a Karin, pero Toshirou actuó rápido y la empujo colocándose delante de ella, sin soltar sus manos para que no se le acercara el capitán.

- _Deje en paz, a la novia de hitsugaya taicho, que no ve que le molesta_.- dijo nanao jalando de la oreja a su capitán.

- _Se puede saber porque todos dicen que soy su novi_a.- pregunto Karin con el seño fruncido.

- _Pues lo deducimos por sus manos entrelazadas. Además de estas fotos en la revista semanal de mujeres shinigamis_.- dijo Nanao moviéndose los lentes y sacando una copia de la revista, haciendo que ambos se separan bruscamente.

-_ Matare a matsumoto_.- dijo el capitán ojeando la revista y con cada página que miraba su vena palpitaba más fervientemente.

- _Déjame ver toshi._- dijo Karin arrancándole la revista de sus manos con el ceño fruncido al leer el titulo "¿Parece se que el capitán de la decima encontró el amor en una chica humana?" y unas fotografías cuando eran mas pequeños.

- _Vayámonos yo Karin, matsumoto pagara_.- dijo Toshirou caminado furioso seguido de una Karin sonrojada.

- _Espera hitsugaya taicho, tome algo de dinero para que le invites algo a tu novia_.- dijo ukitake dándole una faja de billetes al pequeño capitán.

- _No aceptare un no por respuesta, tos tos_.- dijo el capitán de la onceava división siendo ayudado por sus oficiales, que parecían mas sus sirvientes. Mientras ellos desaparecían entre la multitud.

- _Déjalo ya Toshirou, vamos a subirnos a ese juego_.- dijo Karin jalándolo a una juego de gran tamaño, donde salía un montón de gente asustada.

****… ღ…****

**Con ichigo**

- _Byakuya._- susurro ichigo con miedo de girarse al ver a la persona a sus espaldas

- _Ni-sama_.- dijo rukia temblorosa sin soltar la mano de ichigo.

- _Preguntare una vez más ¿Que se supone que haces con la mano de mi hermana? kurosaki_.- dijo la voz de manera fría.

- _Me tomaba el puls_o.- dijo rukia separándose bruscamente.

- _Hola rukia, ichigo_.- dijo renji apareciendo detrás de su capitán, riendo de las expresiones de ambos.

- _Renji, byakuya ¿que hacen aqu_í?.- dijo ichigo e renji le conto lo mismo que matsumoto a su taicho.

- _Así que todos estan aquí_.- pensó ichigo y justo después unos gritos les alertaron de otras personas.

- _Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san_.- se escucho la voz de orihime, seguida de sado e ishida.

«Que acaso no puedo estar a solas con mi novia».- pensó ichigo con resignación, observando a rukia que saludaba a sus amigos.

****… ღ…****

**Con ****Karin**.

- _Toshirou ¿te encuentras bien?_ - preguntó Karin colocando su mano en la frente de toshirou.

- _No me siento bien_.- dijo toshirou sujetándose el estomago sentado en una banca junto a Karin.

- _Como iba saber que te ibas a marear. Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes de subirnos al cuarto juego_.- dijo Karin con el seño fruncido.

- _Porque no quería arruinar tu diversión_.- dijo toshirou recargándose en la baca, provocando una sonrisa en Karin.

- _Toma_.- dijo Karin brindándole una pastilla, mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-_ ¿Que es?_- pregunto toshirou observado la pastilla con desconfianza.

- _Es para el dolor de estomago, No te voy a dar veneno toshirou, ahora tómatela. ¡Pareces un niño pequeño!_ - ordeno Karin brindándole una botella de agua para que se pasara la pastilla, el obedeció a Karin aun con desconfianza.

- _No lo soy_.- dijo con fastidio después de tomar la pastilla.

- _Haaa, me encanta ese juego. No te muevas ahora vengo_.- grito Karin corriendo a un puesto cercano donde hablaba con un joven dueño del puesto y este le brindaba un par de dardos.

«Espero darle, quiero ese dragón para mí».- pensaba Karin tomando el primer dardo y atinando en el centro en el primer tiro.

«Si, ahora solo me faltan dos».- pensó enfocando el segundo dardo y dando en el centro.- «Si uno más, uno más y ese peluche será mío».- se dijo así misma, enfocando el tercer dardo pero al lanzarlo no pudo atinarle al centro.

-_ Maldición_.- dijo Karin con decepción en su mirada.

- _Que mala suerte linda, pero si me dices tu nombre preciosa te doy el peluche gratis_.- dijo el joven haciendo molestar a Karin.

- _No, jamás en la vida y dime Porque demonios te tengo que dar mi nombre, dame mejor otra ronda_.- dijo Karin sacando su monedero pero el chico se molesto, ya que nadie le decía que no.

- _Vamos preciosa solo tu nombre y tal ves tu numeró y te doy tres tiros mas_.- dijo el chico provocando el enfado de Karin, que estaba apunto de reclamar cuando toshirou apareció a si espalda.

- _No necesitas su nombre para venderle un tiro, eso es en contra de la moral, así que dale su maldito tiro de una vez_.- dijo toshirou molesto lanzándole una mirada fría de miedo al chico.

- _No te mestas toshi, yo puedo sola_.- dijo Karin con molestia, por la intromisión de toshirou en la discusión con el tipo.

- _Y tú porque te metes Enano, acaso eres su novio o algo_.- dijo el chico con molestia por la impertinencia del chico. Haciendo que toshirou frunciera el ceño, ahora si pagaría la furia de hitsugaya, se metió con su estatura.

- _Lo soy, así que te pido de la manera mas atenta que te alejes de mi novia y dame los malditos tiros_.- dijo toshirou molesto tirando el dinero de manera brusca en la mesa y recogiendo por si mismo lo tiros, dejando a Karin paralizada por lo que dijo toshirou.

Toshirou lanzó todos los dardos a la vez, dando en el centro de un solo tiro dejando asombrados al chico y a las parejas que pasaban cerca del puesto.

- _Guaaaa, eres genial toshi_ .- dijo Karin sin poder evitar el asombró al ver las habilidades del pequeño capitán.

- _Ser capitán tienes sus ventajas, como las habilidades que adquieres con el tiempo, ahora Karin que era lo que querías_.- dijo toshirou.

- _Ese_.- dijo Karin señalando el peluche del dragón azul.

- _Dáselo ahora_.- ordeno toshirou haciendo que el joven se asustara y le diera a Karin el dragón de peluche como premio.

- _Gracias toshirou_.- dijo Karin besando sin pensar la mejilla de toshirou que se quedo hecho piedra.

«Ese mocoso como se atreve a decir que soy enano».- pensaba toshirou caminado a grandes sacadas a lado de Karin, hasta que al sentir los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla, se quedo de piedra sintiendo como su cara se sentía arder y un rubor aparecería en sus mejillas levándose la mano al sitio afectado.

- _De nada_.- susurro toshirou apenas audible, hasta que un grito que hizo que ambos se giraran a la persona dueña de la voz.

- _Shiro-chan_.- grito hinamori, colgándose del brazo de toshirou dejándolo de piedra a Karin que al escuchar como lo llamo y la naturalidad con la que lo saludo, un amargo sentimiento se alojo dentro su corazón.

- _Hinamori, que haces aquí_.- pregunto toshirou recordando que su teniente nunca le informo que momo estaba con en resto de los oficiales y capitanes.

- _Que malo eres shiro-chan, ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy_.- dijo hinamori sin soltar su brazo ni percatarse de la presencia de Karin al lado de ambos.

- _Es que vine en ultimo momento, kira me acompaño pero se quedo con matsumoto y los demás_.- dijo hinamori sin soltar a toshirou.

-_ Ya veo_.- respondió toshirou, ignorando a Karin, hasta que momo se fijo en ella, que se mantenía callada sosteniendo un peluche entre sus brazos.

- _¿Quien es tu amiga?_.- pregunto momo.

- _Ha ella, es kurosaki Karin, hermana de kurosaki ichigo_.- dijo toshirou señalando a Karin, que al escuchar como se refería a ella una mirada triste tomo posesión de su ojos ónix, con una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

«Así que eso es lo que soy para él. Solo la hermana de ichigo ni siquiera su amiga».- se dijo mentalmente, pero la tristeza fue remplazada por coraje.

- _Hola kurosaki, yo soy Hinamori_.- pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Karin hablo.

- _Momo, Hitsugaya taicho me ha hablado mucho de ti. Sabes te aprecia mucho, no deja de hablar de ti_ .- dijo Karin normalmente como si no hubiera pasado nada dentro de ella, provocando que un sentimiento amargo se apoderara del corazón de toshirou al escucharla hablar.

«Hitsugaya taicho, desde cuando se refiere a mi con tanta formalidad. Si desde que la conocí, solo me llama con apodos tontos».- peso amargamente el peliblanco.

- _Es serio, es que somos amigos desde la infancia, y kurosaki ¿de donde se conocen?, ¿eres amiga de shiro-chan?, Es que el no me ha hablado de ti_.- pregunto momo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al escuchar lo que la chica decía de toshirou y ella.

-_ Algo así. Es que nos conocimos haces dos años, durante la guerra de invierto debido a mi reiatsu, pero solo por eso_.- respondió Karin fríamente, asiendo que momo suspirada creyendo que eran mas que amigos cuando los vio de lejos, pero al saber que solo eran conocidos ese pensamiento se espumo de su cabeza.

«Algo así. Que no somos amigos».- se dijo mentalmente el peliblanco sintiendo algo extraño como vacio dentro de su pecho, al escuchar las palabras frías y distantes de Karin.

_**- Yo creo que ella esta molesta, ya que usted se refirió a ella solo como la insignificante hermana de kurosaki**_.- dijo su zampakuto de manera reprocharía, toshirou iba reclamar pero la voz de hinamori le interrumpió.

- _Shioru, si no esta muy ocupado podrías enseñarme el lugar_.- dijo hinamori dulcemente.

- _Es que estaba con Karin, no puedo dejarla sola_.- dijo toshirou haciendo que hinamori agachara la cabeza con tristeza.

- _Diviértete con hinamori-san y no te preocupes Hitsugaya taicho, ya estoy acostumbrada ha estar sola_.- dijo Karin.

- _Gracias kurosaki, un gusto conocerte_.- dijo hinamori si soltar el brazo de un toshirou, petrificado por la nueva actitud de Karin.

- _Igualmente Hinamori_.- dijo Karin girándose bruscamente y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

- _Espera Karin, ¿A donde vas?_.- grito toshirou reaccionando demasiado tarde, ya que Karin se había evaporado entre la gente sin dejar rastro.

- _No te preocupes, shiro-chan ella dijo que estaría bien_.- dijo hinamori arrastrando a toshirou a uno de los juegos cercano sin dejar de ver el camino que tomo Karin.

**… ღ…**

«Es un idiota, estúpido toshirou ni siquiera se tomo la decencia de presentarme como su amiga. Solo como la insignificante hermana de kurosaki, pero porque me molesta tanto».- pensaba Karin retorciéndole el cuello del pobre peluche, sentada en una banca sola en la oscuridad de la noche, alejada de todas las parejas que caminaban felices por ahí.

**- _Es porque estas enamorada de él_**.- dijo la voz de manera maternal.

«Otra vez tú, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor. Además yo no lo amo, como podría enamorarme de ese idiota obsesionado con el papeleo, de su actitud fría, de su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, su cabello extrañamente platinado, de sus ojos seductoramente aguamarina».- se dijo Karin imaginándoselo en su mente como si lo tuviera enfrente sintiendo como su corazón comenzó a latir fervientemente solo pensando en el.

**- _Lo bueno es que no estas enamorada de él_**.- dijo de nuevo la voz de su alma.

- _NO, yo no siento nada. NO estoy enamorada de Hitsugaya el amargado_.- dijo Karin pateando una piedra con furia por sus debate interno negándose a sus sentimiento y mandándola a volar un par de metros golpeado a alguien en la cabeza.

- _Lo siento, fue mi culpa no me fij_e.- grito Karin corriendo hacia la persona la que golpeo, pero al verle el rostro el chico se sorprendió.

- _Que daño, quien diablos me arrojo esa piedr_a.- se quejo el chico girándose bruscamente a palear al idiota que lo golpeo, pero al ver a la persona que fue se quedo estático.

_"Karin"_

_"Daisuke"_

- _He taicho, ¿como estas?_.- dijo el rubio acercándose a una malhumorada Karin, que se sentaba al lado del chico rubio que estaba admirando las luces de todo el lugar.

-_ Bien en lo que cabe_.- dijo Karin observando detenidamente el parque, ya que desde ese lugar se podía apreciar las luces incandescentes del lugar.

- _No imagine encontrarte aquí y menos sola_.- dijo girando al lugar donde antes estaba la chica sentada.

- _No estoy solo vine con mi familia y algunos amigos_.- dijo Karin sosteniendo fervientemente el dragón de peluche entre sus brazos, acción que fue detectada por Daisuke.

- _Entonces porque estas, sola esto es un parque de diversiones no se supone que deberías hacer eso, divertirte y no estar sola en un rincón_.- dijo el rubio.

- _Creo que debería preguntarte lo mismo Daisuke_.- dijo Karin riendo y provocando la risa del chico que estaba igual que ella solo en ese lugar obscuro solo iluminado por algunas lámparas.

- _Al fin te encuentro, oni-chan_.- grito un pequeño de cabellera negra y ojos azul intenso, provocando que ambos se giraran al pequeño que al ver a Karin sonrió con picaría.

- _Huuuu oni-chan esta con su novia_.- se burlo el pequeño haciendo que los colores se le fueran a la cabeza a Daisuke que se para en seco alejándose de Karin, que parecía no reacciona.

- _Cállate Takeshi. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que Karin no es mi novia_.- se quejo el rubio dándole un coscorrón a su hermano menor.

- _Pero. Si es lo que quisieres_.- se quejo el pequeño sosteniéndose el chichón que le salió producto del golpe de su hermano con una lagrima en sus ojitos.

- _Ya déjalo Daisuke es solo un niño_.- dijo Karin parándose al lado de ambos chicos, removiendo los cabellos del takeshi que sonrió de nuevo.

- _Bien chicos los dejo, mi familia debe de estar preocupada. Nos vemos luego Daisuke, takeshi_.- dijo Karin desapareciendo entre la gente.

- _Ya baja la mano oni-chan, Karin ya se fue_.- dijo el pequeño takeshi mientras su hermano mayor seguía saludando estúpidamente a la nada.

- _Si, no me di cuenta_.- respondió idiotamente bajando la mano.

«Me pregunto si ese peluche se lo abra regalado el».- pensó empuñando las manos, al recordar la cara de tristeza que tenia Karin hace un momento.

**… ღ…**

Toshirou y hinamori recorrieron todo el parque hasta encontrarse con que todos los capitanes y la familia de ichigo se habían reunido para comer en un restaurante del parque.

- _He taicho, hinamori-chan_.- grito rangiku habiéndole señas a ambos para que se acercaran.

- _Taicho creí que estaba con Karin_.- pregunto rangiku, pero toshirou negó con la cabeza.

- _Y donde se supone que esta mi hermana toshirou_.- dijo ichigo al no ver a su hermana por ningún lado.

- _Kurosaki-san, dijo que estaba bien sola y se alejo de nosotros_.- dijo hinamori sentándose al lado de kira y sus compañeros.

- _Y La dejaste sola idiota, sabiendo que es un imán de hollow_.- grito ichigo enfurecido levantándose de su cómodo asiento junto a rukia a buscar a su hermana.

- _Cuando Karin dice que este bien, es solo una fallada imbécil_.- susurro quedamente ichigo corriendo a buscar a su hermanita menor, haciendo que toshirou recordara la mirada que tenia Karin cuando desapareció entre la gente.

- _Espera kurosaki, Voy contigo_.- dijo toshirou saliendo detrás del peli naranja, sintiendo toda la culpabilidad sobre el.

- _Bien dime por donde se fue_.- pregunto ichigo, haciendo que toshirou negara con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para detectar el reiatsu de Karin que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

- _Descuida kurosaki, no será necesario buscarla porque ella viene para acá_.- dijo toshirou abriendo los ojos al detectarla.

- _Bueno eso me tranquiliza_.- dijo ichigo sintiendo la presencia de su hermana cada vez cerca, caminado de nuevo al establecimiento.

- _Toshirou, no vienes_.- pregunto ichigo al fijarse que el capitán comenzó a caminar rumbo al reiatsu de su hermana.

-_ No_.- respondió toshirou desapareciendo de la vista de ichigo que frunció el ceño.

«Parece ser que nada de lo que le diga, le hará entrar en razón. Para que se aleje de Karin».- pensó ichigo sin poder evitar una sonrisa amarga en su rostro al ver las acciones del capitán.

****… ღ…****

**Con Karin.**

«Que demonios le voy a decir cuando lo vea, "Hola, toshirou sabes me fui porque me siento mal cuando te veo con ella", no eso es estúpido. Como rayos lo veré a la cara cuando este feliz y sonriente con momo».- pensaba Karin retorciendo el cuello del peluche al imaginárselo.

- _Deberías de dejar de estrangular al peluche le sacaras el relleno_.- dijo una voz con tonalidades burlonas que dejo paralizada a Karin.

- _Toshi, Hitsugaya_.- soltó Karin nerviosamente dejando el cuello del peluche. Haciendo que toshirou, al escuchar como lo llamo se enfadara por el sentimiento desagradable que lo hacia sentir.

- _Se puede saber porque, desde hace unas horas para acá me llamas tan formalmente_.- dijo toshirou molesto, haciendo que Karin sonriera al verlo enfadado.

- _Así que el frio capitán de la decima, prefiere que lo llame toshi_.- dijo Karin pasando al lado de el, con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando por completo a la gente que pasaba al lado de ellos murmurando cosas.

- _SI, que diga no, solo es raro escucharlo en ti_.- dijo toshirou sonrojado de manera nerviosa, pero colocando su mascara de frialdad, pero debía admitir que se sentía tan bien escuchar que lo llamara de ese modo.

- _Vamos admítelo te gusta que te llame así o no toshi_.- dijo Karin riendo al notar el sonrojo en el peliblanco, olvidándose por completo de sus pensamientos anteriores y de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por el, que por el momento no pensaba revelar por miedo al rechazo.

- _Bien, bien, llámame como quieras, pero no me parce justo que me tengas un apodo para mi, y yo no_.- se quejo toshirou con el seño fruncido provocando la risa triunfante de Karin por haber ganado su discusión con el.

- _Y como se supone que quieres llamarme. Porque recuerdo muy bien que ayer aun me llamabas "Kurosaki" con ese tono amargado tuyo_.- dijo Karin de pie frente a el.

- _No se, estaba pensando en algo como cabeza hueca, niña violenta o poco femenina_.- dijo toshirou en voz alta provocando el enojo de Karin.

- _Idiota, esos son insultos no apodos, enano de primaria_.- grito Karin golpeado con su mano derecha en puño la cabeza de toshirou.

- _Se puede saber porque tienes que ser tan agresiva, Rin_.- grito toshirou sobándose el área afectada, sin notar como la había llamado comiéndose las primeras iníciales de su nombre.

- _Creo que ese me gusta, al menos no es insulto como cabeza hueca_.- dijo Karin riendo al ver como se quejaba toshirou.

- _Esta bien, ahora vamos con el idiota de tu hermano_.- dijo toshirou caminado con el ceño fruncido y una hinchazón en su cabeza, siendo seguido por Karin.

**… ღ…**

Dentro del puesto de comida, isshin se paseaba de pasillo en pasillo, preocupado por el paradero de su pequeña hija.

- _Haaa mi pequeña Karin debe de estar sola, perdida y llorando en una esquina_.- grito isshin ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en la larga mesa.

- _Quien diablos esta perdida viejo. Además kurosaki Karin jamás llora_.- grito Karin golpeado a su padre en la cabeza.

- _Ho mi hija regreso, pero mas agresiva_.- se quejo isshin rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Karin que colocaba su mano entre la cara de su padre y sus pechos.

- _Deberías de dejar de golpear a tu padre Rin_.-susurro toshirou fríamente pasando cerca de ella con los brazos cruzados dedicándole una sonrisa antes de sentarse en un espacio vacio. Haciendo que Karin sonriera y se sentara junto a el dejando a su padre tirado en el suelo, lo que fue detectado por los capitanes.

- _Karin-chan ordene por ti_.- dijo yuzu devorando sus alimentos.

- _Te lo dije, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasa entre Karin y Hitsugaya taicho_.- susurro rukia a la oreja de ichigo.

- _Nunca en un millón de años, enana._- grito ichigo ganándose la mirada de todos.

- _Podrías dejar de gritar kurosaki. Al menos deberías tener modales en la mesa_.- dijo byakuya con frialdad provocando el enojo de ichigo que fue reprimido por una mano que se entrelazó a la de el, por debajo de la mesa.

- _Hooo, kurosaki-chan, me sentía muy mal de no haberte comprado nada, así que pase por una tienda y te compre algo, pero como no sabia que comprarte, le pedí ayuda a matsumoto_.- grito ukitake apareciendo detrás de Karin, colocándole un vestido rosa, azul cielo y una caja de maquillaje y accesorios, perfumes, chocolates y demás duces provocando una sonrisa en toshirou y que Karin frunciera el ceño, al saber quien era la responsable de la cosas femeninas que tanto odiaba.

-_ "MATSUMOTO"_.- grito Karin viendo con furia a la teniente que sentía una corriente caliente que casi le quemaba la piel sobre si.

- _Cálmate Karin, Ya suenas como mi taicho. Además solo quería que te vistieras más femenina para él_.- dijo matsumoto riendo provocando la ira y sonrojo de Karin.

- _Descuida te acostumbraras_.- susurro toshirou con una sonrisa comenzado a comer mientras Karin trataba de matar a rangiku y todos reían al ver esa escena, excepto byakuya.

«Tal vez algún día tenga el valor para decirle lo que siento».- pensó toshirou viendo la escena.

«Algún día sabré que es lo que siento por el».- pensó Karin al notar una sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco y sentir como si corazón se agitaba rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

- Ven acá matsumoto te asesinare.- grito Karin con furia saltando sobre la cabeza de toshirou sambutiéndolo en su comida.

- No Karin. Solo quería que te vieras bonita para que conquistaras a mi taicho.- grito rangiku huyendo de la furia de Karin.

- Yo no necesito de nada de eso matsumoto.- grito Karin, pero un frio recorrió su espina dorsal habiéndole que girara la cabeza lentamente.

- Rin, ven acá me las pagaras.- grito toshirou con la cara llena de fideos al igual que su cabellos.

- Lo siento toshi no te vi. Lo juro no me mates. Además matsumoto tiene toda la culpa.- grito Karin esquivando fácilmente al peliblanco que lanzó un pato de fideos que callo en la cara de ichigo.

- Toshirou.- grito ichigo lanzándole un plato lleno de comida que toshirou esquivo cayendo en la cara de byakuya.

- Kurosaki, Hitsugaya taicho.- dijo de manera extrañamente calmada y sin el previo aviso lanzando dos platos de comida a los mencionados que no lo esperaron. Comenzado una guerra de comida.

- De la que me salve.- dijo matsumoto comiendo y riendo al observar las peleas de comida entre todos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimiento especial A:<strong>_

**Claw-13**

**Artemis:**Gracias por seguir mi fiction.

**Arizbe****Hilka:**Gracias, y si espero terminarlo porque también he leído muchos fic, que me dejan picada y a los meses dejan un mensaje de autor avisando que abandonan la historia.

**tezzy****rouses:**Gracia por leer y seguiré actualizando.

**Hinata****Uchiha:**Ya tengo en pie el siguiente y espero que también te haya gustado este nuevo episodio**.**

**Mamori****uzumaki****uchiha:**Veré que puedo hacer pero no la asesinare. Aun, porque tiene una participación en esta historia.

**JESABELL-KAMUS:** Gracias espero no defraudarte.

**Candy-chan:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este loco Fic.

**Yuuko**: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y espero que te allá gustado este episodio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por sus Review.<strong>_

_**Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**BYE**_

_**BYE**_


	4. Días en Karakura

**Perdonen la demora pero ya están cerca la vacaciones y los trabajos finales en la escuela no se han dejado de presentar.**

**!Huuuu Benditas vacaciones!.**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen y siguen esta historia sin más por decir lod dejo con el Fic. **

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite cube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**Días en karakura**

Había pasado prácticamente más de dos semanas desde que toshirou y rukia se habían establecido en la casa kurosaki. Durante este tiempo los sentimientos que sentía toshirou por Karin, iban en aumento. Ella seguía desapareciendo noche tras noche y toshirou se resigno a que ella no le diría nada por la fuerza, así que la ha seguido diariamente sin obtener resultados, Karin seguía escabulléndose sin dejar rastro.

Mientras que la relación entre ichigo y rukia seguía siendo un misterio para todos, ambos decidieron dejarlo en un intime secreto. Rukia regreso a la preparatoria entrando en el mismo salón que ichigo para no aburrirse en casa. Mientras que toshirou solo se mantenía al acecho de hollow, pero esa casería ya le estaba aburriendo; además que vagaba mas tiempo solo, por las calles de esa ciudad, algunas veces se deslizaba por los techos cercanos a los campos de futbol donde esperaba que Karin apareciera, la cual jamás lo hizo y resignado solo la espiaba en la escuela con la escusa de buscar hollow por su alta presencia espiritual.

**Preparatoria karakura**

— _Entonces ichigo, ya que rukia regreso y veo que ustedes dos no han iniciado un romance. Le pediré a kuchiki-san que salga conmigo._- dijo keigo felizmente, siendo noqueado por ichigo que se levanto de su asiento.

— _Ni se te ocurra acercártele_.- dijo ichigo seriamente, azotando la puerta de salida.

— _Crees que ichigo este ocultando algo_.- digo keigo levantándose del suelo e observando el camino que tomo ichigo.

— _Solo te puedo decir que kuchiki e ichigo, actúan extraño desde que rukia llego_.- dijo mizuri sin soltar su celular.

— _Crees, que ellos estén en una relación_.- dijo keigo observando a rukia que charlaba animadamente con sus amigas.

— _¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?, kuchiki-san_.- Pregunto Orihime.

— _No se muy bien. Ya que solo estoy aquí en lo que se estabiliza el reiatsu de ichigo_.- respondió rukia no muy animada, recordando que ni ella misma sabía cuanto tiempo más estaría cerca de ichigo.

«Que vamos hacer ichigo; no me quiero alejar de ti, eso me mataría. Pero no me puedo quedar en este mundo, yo pertenezco al de las almas y tú no puedes abandonar tu vida humana» pensó rukia, con un vago recuerdo en su mente.

**Flash****Black**

(Sociedad de almas, antes de ir al mundo humano).

Rukia se encontraba en una habitación con una cúpula en el centro donde se encontraba una katana. Dentro de las instalaciones de la primera división siendo acompañada por renji que la observaba somnolienta signo de que no había descansado nada desde que se anuncio la orden de regresarle los poderes a ichigo.

**—** _!Rukia!. Por favor tomate un descanso. Ya has puesto gran cantidad de tu reiatsu en esa katana._- dijo renji observando a rukia verter su reiatsu.

— _No, tengo que terminar. Además ya descanse_.- dijo rukia

— _Si, entonces no te molestara decirme, ¿cuando fue la última vez que dormiste ó comiste?_ - pregunto renji.

— _No lo se, creo que el día de la reunión_.- dijo rukia sin ver las expresiones de renji.

— ¡_Eso fue hace una semana rukia!. Por favor deberías de cuidar de ti misma. Además falta una semana para ir al mundo humano y según el comandante, ha habido una extraña presión de reiatsu rodeando karakura; No sabemos con que tipo de enemigo nos encontraremos al llegar_.- grito renji molesto, haciendo que rukia se desconcentrara y frunciera el ceño.

— _Renji deberías de entenderme. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente la impotencia que se siente el no poder proteger algo que aprecias_.- dijo rukia con la mirada gacha recordando el rostro de ichigo.

— Lo_ se rukia, pero no es para que te sobre esfuerces, ya has puesto tu reiatsu. Además los reiatsu de la mayoría de los capitanes ya estan dentro, con eso es más que suficiente_.- dijo renji más calmado observando la mirada gacha de rukia y con una pregunto en su mente.

— _¿Que sientes hacia ichigo?_ - pregunto renji agachando la mirada sentado al lado de rukia que levanto la mirada con sorpresa ante la pregunto de su mejor amigo.

— _Ichigo es más importante para mí que cualquier cosa. Siento que de una manera u otra seguimos conectados. Aun siento su dolor en mí. Se que suena ridículo y estúpido, pero eso es lo que yo siento._- soltó rukia, mientras que renji no pudo evitar una mirada triste ante la confesión de rukia, él la quería mas que una amiga y aunque sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le afecto a rukia la separación y presentía que los sentimientos de ambos estaban yendo más allá de una amistad. Dolía más, el escucharlo de sus labios. Pero aun con su corazón roto no podía evitar sentir pena por su amiga, al saber que estaba prohibido.

— _Sabes que las relaciones entre humanos estan._

— _Prohibidas, Estoy consiente de ello; Se la diferencia de los mundos Se que yo estoy muerta y el esta vivo_.

— _¿Eres correspondida?_ - pregunto renji, observando detenidamente a rukia que comenzó de nuevo a verter una ultima racha de reiatsu a la katana.

— _No se, Porque yo apenas descubrí lo que siento. Pero por mucho que me duela espero no ser correspondía_.- dijo rukia con la mirada perdida, pero las acciones de su amigo hicieron que su vista se centrara en el.

— _Sea lo que sea que decidas rukia. Yo te ayudare no importa si implica ir en contra la sociedad de almas._- dijo renji sujetando las manos de su amiga.

—_ Gracias renji. Pero mi decisión ya esta tomada, después de regresarle sus poderes. Me alejare de el_.- dijo rukia amargamente.

**Fin del Flash Black**

«Que irónico. Ahora que se que soy correspondía, mi decisión a cambiado por completo, pero no se que hare».- se dijo rukia.

«Tal vez cuando se valla; Tendré el tiempo para acercarme a kurosaki».- pensó egoístamente orihime, observando la mirada perdida y melancólica de rukia en el cielo.

— _Hablando de ichigo. No creen que se volvió muy atractivo_.- dijo Chizuru.

— _Que acaso. Solo piensas en eso_.- dijo tatsuki devorando sus alimentos.

— _A mi siempre me ha parecido atractivo_.- dijo orihime tomando su jugo.

— _Si como no Orihime, si cuando lo conociste te daba tanto miedo que salías corriendo_.- dijo tatsuki poniendo nerviosa a orihime que negaba con las manos.

— _Tu que opinas kuchiki, has sido muy cercana a él_.- pregunto Chizuru observando detenidamente a rukia que seguías distraída y cohibida en sus pensamientos

— _Haa que decías Chizuru, Lo siento es que no escuche la pregunta_.

— _Estaba preguntándote que si crees que kurosaki es atractivo ó tu que opinas acerca de él_.- pregunto la chica moviéndose los anteojos esperando atenta la respuesta de la pelinegra.

— _Mmmm realmente no lo se, jamás lo había pensado. Es un idiota, actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias que estos pueden ocasionar pero a pesar de eso; siempre tiene esa mirada en su rostro llena de valor, de determinación y de jugarse su propia vida acosta de la de alguien más. Sin importar siquiera si conoce a la persona o no_.- respondió rukia con una sonrisa adornando su rostro al recordad las múltiples veces que le salvo la vida.

—_ Cielos, hablas como toda una chica enamorada kuchiki-san_.- dijo Chizuru, haciendo que ha rukia se le fueran todos los colores a su rostro riendo nerviosamente y devorando su emparedado antes de decir algo mas.

—_ Ya enserio kuchiki-san. Dinos que tipo de relación tienes con kurosaki; porque desde que llegaste ambos actúan demasiado extraño_.- pregunto una de las chicas, haciendo que orihime se entristeciera y que rukia no contestara. Pero la alerta de un hollow le salvo de contestas.

_— Lo siento chicas, tengo trabajo_.- dijo rukia tragando un dulce de alma y saliendo de su cuerpo en su forma shinigami y corriendo con shunpo.

— _Rukia espera_.- grito ichigo pareciendo en su forma shinigami, en el cielo deteniendo a rukia en su andar y sorprendiendo a unas de sus amigas al verlo en su forma de shinigami (Claro esta que sus amigos ya saben todo al respecto de los shinigamis)

— _Así que esa es la forma shinigami de ichigo. Es más impresionante de lo que recordaba y luce más atractivo_.- dijo Chizuru acomodándose la gafas al ver desaparecer a rukia y a ichigo.

— _Deja de decir tonterías_.- grito tatsuki golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza a Chizuru provocándole una hemorragia nasal.

* * *

><p>Yuzu y Karin salían de la escuela calmadamente, hasta que un montón de chicas gritonas entre ellas kasumi, se mantenían paradas en la entrada diciendo cosas como: ¿Que atractivo?, ¿Vas en la preparatoria Karakura?, ¿A quien buscara en esta secundaria?, ¿Dinos tu nombre ó al menos tu numero? Les impendieron el paso. Lo que enfureció a Karin.<p>

— _Que demonios. No se piensan quitarse estas_.- dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido.

— _Tranquilízate Karin, podemos pasar por otro lado_.- dijo yuzu tratando de ayudar a entrar en razón a su terca gemela.

— _No para nada yuzu, Yo voy a pasar por aquí y nadie me lo va impedir_.- grito Karin molestas abriéndose paso entre la manada de niñas gritonas que no la dejaban pasar.

— _Te vas a meter en problemas Karin, déjalo ya_.- dijo yuzu siendo arrastrada por su hermana hacia la multitud.

— _Quítense estorban_.- grito Karin, pero se quedo de piedra al ver a toshirou recargado en la barda de la escuela, con ropa casual un pantalón negro con zapatos del mismo color, con una camisa color azul desfajada que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mas, sin dejar de teclear su celular, soportando a kasumi la archí-enemiga de Karin.

— _Oye guapo. ¿A quien esperas?_ - dijo kasumi insinuándosele al chico.

— _No es de tu incumbencia_.- dijo fríamente el chico ignorándola por completo.

— _Se puede saber. ¿Que rayos haces aquí toshi?_ - dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido, siendo observada con asco por la rubia, y las vista de todas las adolecentes de la escuela.

—_No te metas marimacho_.- dijo con asco kasumi, pero al escuchar que el chico le llamaba de manera familiar ardió en envidia.

— _No es obvio Rin, te estaba esperando. Además tardaste demasiado_.- dijo toshirou con fastidió girando su rostro hacia Karin y guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

— _Espera te vas a ir con el marimacho y ¿de donde se conocen?-_ pregunto kasumi a ambos chicos.

— _Podrías de dejar de llamarme así perra, me estas colmando la paciencia._- dio Karin con enfado.

— _No hasta que me digas como una bestia como tu, conoce a una persona como el_.- dijo kasumi provocando el enfado de toshirou, al ver como mas gente rodeaba a ambas chicas incluidos el que se estaba sofocando.

—_Déjalo ya Rin, tenemos cosas que hacer_.- dijo toshirou cargando a Karin y colocándosela en el hombro como vil costal sin dejar de sujetar su cintura, provocando el sonrojo de Karin y la anonades de las chicas de la secundaria que comenzaban a murmurar.

— _Kurosaki-san quiero que me disculpes, porque no podremos llegar a la cena esta noche_.- dijo toshirou.

— _Esta bien, no te preocupes Hitsugaya-kun. Cuida de mi hermana_.- dijo yuzu riendo al ver a su hermana sermonear.

— _Bájame toshirou. Tengo que darle su merecido a esa pesada._- grito Karin golpeado su espalda, sin hacerle el mayor rasguño a toshirou que caminaba sin ninguna dificultad. Pero se quedo quieta al escuchar el sonar de alerta de hollow que de un momento a otro desapareció.

« Así que Toshirou es su nombre. No te saldrás con la tuya maldita marimacho».- pensó kasumi, observando a la pareja discutir.

* * *

><p>— <em>Yo podía sola ichigo. No necesitabas venir<em>.- dijo rukia que solo se limito a observar envainado su katana que no utilizo.

— _Lo se, pero_.- trato de decir ichigo rascándose la nuca y haciendo que una sonrisa picara apareciera en rukia.

— _ha así que, ¿Querías estar a solas conmigo?, ichigo._- insinuó rukia acercándose a ichigo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

— _Claro que no enana_.- dijo ichigo negando con las manos y alejándose lo más que podía de rukia que se acercaba a él poniéndolo nervioso.

— _No sabia que fueras un pervertido, ichigo_.- dijo rukia riendo de las acciones de ichigo.

— _No lo soy. Quien querría tocarte._- dijo ichigo estúpidamente sin saber porque decía esas idioteces.

— _Entonces no soy lo suficiente atractiva_.- dijo rukia colocándose las manos sobre la cara y llorando falsamente haciendo lucir sus dotes de actuación.

— _Yo no quise decir eso, perdóname rukia_.- dijo ichigo con nerviosismos.

— _Idiota_.- dijo rukia riendo al observar como ichigo trataba de consolarla.

— _Enana_.- mofo ichigo pero no dijo nada más, ya que los dulces labios de rukia lo mandaron a callar.

— _Sera mejor regresar a casa._- dijo rukia desapareciendo con shunpo con una sonrisa siendo seguida por un idiotizado ichigo que no entendía lo que sucedía con él, ahora que el y rukia eran algo más que amigos.

* * *

><p>— <em>A donde se supone que vamos<em>.- dijo Karin siguiéndolo de cerca con la mirada perdida en el campo de futbol del parque donde jugaban unos chicos, sin obtener respuesta del peliblanco que no había hablado en todo el camino. Que al escuchar la voz de Karin detuvo su andar a media calle, haciendo que Karin por estar viendo a otra parte chocara con su espalda y callera sobre el.

— _Se puede saber porque te detienes sin avisar_.- dijo Karin levantándose y recogiendo su cartera.

— _Y tu porque demonios no te fijas por donde vas._- dijo toshirou con enfado parándose y recogiendo su celular del suelo.

— _Que importa. Me vas a decir, porque me secuestraste de la escuela_.- dijo Karin con el seño fruncido lanzándole bruscamente la cartera en la cara.

— _Quiero que me digas adonde has ido todas las noches_.- dijo toshirou con fastidió recargándose en la barandilla y deteniendo la cartera antes de que se estrellar contra su cara.

— _No quiero, Jamás te lo diré, hasta que dejes de seguirme_.- dijo Karin pero justo en ese momento un balón de soccer apareció en el extremo contrario de la calle.

— _Oigan chicos pueden pasarme mi balón_.- grito un chico, haciendo que toshirou se moviera hacia el balón, sin que Karin apartara la vista de el resignada, recordando viejos tiempos.

— _Entonces me lo dirás. Si te gano en un partido_.- dijo toshirou con el balón entre sus pies.

— _No lo creo. Yo deje de jugar hace tiempo_.- dijo Karin con la mirada fija a cualquier otro lado menos en él; sin darse cuenta que toshirou lanzó el balón hacia su cara a gran velocidad.

Karin salto en el aire atrapando el balón entre sus pies aterrizando en el suelo ágilmente, para después levantarlo con la punta de sus pies hasta lanzarlo de nuevo hacia el, pero el balón lucia diferente estaba rodeado por el reiatsu de ella, lo que fue detectado por el peliblanco que lo esquivo apena a tiempo haciendo que el balón atravesara el árbol detrás de toshirou.

— _Guaaa Eso fue impresionante_.- grito el chico emocionado recogiendo su balón sin dejar de ver a los dos jóvenes charlando.

— _Se puede saber ¿Por qué lo dejaste? si tus habilidades han mejorado_ - pregunto toshirou extrañado, al detectar una mirada ensombrecida en Karin al contestar.

— _Porque no quería poner en peligro a nadie y mi sola presencia ponía en riesgo a las personas que aprecio. Además que hace tiempo me lesione en el ataque de un hollow y no me he recuperado del todo_.- dijo Karin con la mirada perdida en el campo de futbol y el atardecer que caía.

— _Lo siento, Si hubiera estado ahí_.- trato de decir toshirou tristemente ocultando su culpabilidad que fue detectada por Karin.

— _Pero, no lo estabas. No fue tu culpa; Además ya no tengo más tiempo para esos juegos de niños_.- dijo Karin recordando su entrenamiento y como le estaba dando mas habilidades de las que ella pensaba.

—_ Oigan, ¿quieren jugar con nosotros?_ - dijo el chico de hace un momento con una mirada llena de ilusión, que de algún modo le recordaba la primera vez que vio a Karin en ese mismo lugar. Pero esa mirada había desaparecido por completo dejando solo una de dolor.

«Al menos eso le debo».- pensó toshirou haciendo algo que jamás creyó hacer y menos por alguien.

— _Porque no_.- dijo toshirou arrastrando a Karin.

— _Que paso con. "Estoy muy ocupado para perder mi tiempo con juegos de niños"_.- dijo Karin imitando su tonalidad de voz y recordando como la ignoraba la primera vez que le pidió que jugara con ella.

— _La gente puede cambiar. Además no hablo así_.- fue o único que dijo toshirou arrastrándola al campo.

— _Yo no quiero ir, suéltame toshi_.- grito Karin haciendo berrinche.

— _Que bien, mis amigos están por allá_.- fijo el chico de nueve años corriendo hacia unos chicos que al ver a Karin se alegraron.

— _Hola Karin-chan, pensamos que ya no volverías a jugar; bueno eso fue lo que nos dijo oni-chan_.- dijo takeshi reconociendo a Karin peleando con toshirou.

— _Se conocen_.- pregunto el otro chico, que era nuevo en el equipo de niños, takeshi solo asintió en afirmación.

— _Daisuke tenía razón, se supone que no volvería. Pero el me trajo a la fuerza._- dijo Karin señalando a toshirou, al cual en niño lo examino.

— _El es Hitsugaya toshirou un amigo_.- dijo Karin separándose de las garras de toshirou. Mientras el solo asentía.

— _¿Tu eres el novio de Karin-chan?_- preguntó el niño viendo feo a toshirou que hizo sonrojar a ambos.

— _Que No, solo somos amigos._- respondió Karin con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que el pequeño suspirada ablandando su semblante.

— _Que bueno creí que le querías robar la novia a mi hermano_.- dijo takeshi acercándose para examinar a toshirou.

— _Podrías dejar de verme_.- dijo toshirou frunciendo el ceño.

— _Ya te dije que yo y Daisuke solo somos amigos_.- dijo Karin.

« ¿Quién diablos será ese tal Daisuke?» pensó toshirou pero no le tomo mas importancia.

— _Oigan chicos podrían prestarme su balón un momento_.- pregunto toshirou acercándose a los pequeños que se pasaban el balón del uno al otro.

— _Claro_.- contesto un chico lanzándole el balón a toshirou que atrapo ágilmente.

— _¿Que crees que haces toshi?_ - pregunto Karin al ver a parecer a toshirou que le lanzó el balón despacio y directo a sus pies.

— _Si te gano tendrás que darme algo a cambio Rin_.- dijo toshirou con el plan de que le rebelara a donde se supone que va en las noches.

— _"Que" estas loco. Como quieres que juegue en falda_.- dijo Karin recordando que vestía el uniforme de la secundaria.

— _Acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mí y por eso inventas escusas_.- dijo toshirou provocando la ira kurosaki de Karin.

— _Claro que no. Kurosaki Karin no tiene miedo, ni mucho menos de un niño de primaria como tú. Pero dime que ganare yo, si tu pierdes_.- dijo Karin lanzando su cartera al césped.

— _Lo que quieras. Pero deja de llamarme así_.- dijo toshirou seguro de si mismo de que ganaría.

— _Este bien. Si yo gano promete que dejaras de seguirme por las noches. Además que tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga por una semana y me llamaras Karin-sama_.- dijo Karin entrando al campo de futbol.

— _Acepto, y si yo gano tendrás una cita conmigo y quiero que lleves un vestido. Además que me dirás todo acerca de lo que haces por las noches_.- dijo toshirou dejando a Karin de piedra, al escuchar la palabra cita y vestido en una misma oración.

— _Que tipo de acuerdo es ese Hitsugaya toshirou_.- dijo Karin inflando los cachetes de enojo.

«Demonios como salió de mi boca esa estupidez» se reprendió toshirou, al ver la cara sonrojada por el enojo de Karin.

- **_No se hagas maestro eso es lo que quería en un principio._**- dijo su zampakuto riendo por las palabras de su maestro.

«Cállate. Que lio, ya no me puedo retractar» pensó toshirou.

— _Esas son mis opciones aceptas o no, Rin_.- dijo toshirou.

— _Acepto. Pero te aseguro que morderás el polvo_.- dijo Karin corriendo y quitándole el balón en un ágil movimiento, al recordar que traía puesto el traje que Yoruichi le dio. Lo comenzó a usar debajo del uniforme sustituyendo sus calcetas blancas y zapatos por esas botas.

* * *

><p>— <em>Ya llegamos<em>.- grito ichigo quitándose los zapatos, seguido de rukia que corrió hasta sentarse en la sala frente al televisor con control en mano.

— _Bienvenido oni-chan, rukia-nee_.- dijo yuzu saliendo de la cocina con su mandil.

— _Oye yuzu, ¿Donde estan el viejo, toshirou y Karin?_ - pregunto ichigo al percatarse de que solo estaban los zapatos de yuzu a la entrada.

— _Papá llegara un poco tarde. Haa Karin y hitsugaya-san no llegaran a cenar porque estan en una cita_.- dijo yuzu sonriendo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—_ ¡Que!_ - gritaron ichigo y rukia a la vez.

— _¿Como que en una cita?_- grito ichigo con enfado.

— _Quien lo diría hitsugaya taicho saliendo con Karin-chan. Eso si es __extraño_.- dijo rukia riendo al observar como ichigo salía corriendo rumbo a la puerta con furia.

— _Ahora si lo mato_.- murmuraba ichigo colocándose a la fuerza los zapatos que parecían no entrar.

— _Olviden los zapatos_.- dijo ichigo con molestia golpeándose el pecho con su insignia shinigami. Saliendo de su cuerpo y desapareciendo con shunpo con un solo pensamiento en mente "Aniquilar a toshirou".

— "_Ichigo espera"_.- grito rukia saliendo detrás de él pero el grito de yuzu la detuvo.

— _Oni-chan, que te paso._- grito yuzu con espanto al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano en el suelo.

— _No te preocupes yuzu, ichigo esta bien solo que últimamente por los exámenes no ha dormido bien_.- dijo rukia arrastrando el cuerpo de ichigo por las escaleras.

— _Estas segura rukia-nee, yo lo veo muy mal_.- dijo yuzu ayudándole a rukia a subir a su hermano a su habitación y acostarlo en la cama.

— _Descuida yuzu estará bien yo me encargo de cuidarlo, tu termina de poner la cena_.- dijo rukia sacando a yuzu de la habitación y colocando el seguro de la puesta.

— _Estúpido ichigo, por mas que le diga que sea responsable con su cuerpo no entiende_.- dijo rukia despacio al escuchar el ruido de las pisadas de yuzu al bajar las escaleras.

« ¿Dónde demonios estará Kon?. A decir verdad no lo he visto por ninguna parte, desde que llegue » pensó rukia saliendo de su cuerpo rumbo a donde se sentía el reiatsu de ichigo, que estaba muy alejado del reiatsu del capitán.

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Hacia media hora que el partido entre Karin y toshirou había empezado el marcador estaba dos contra dos y todos observaban el partido anonadados de las habilidades de los dos que cubrían con osadía sus porterías y jugaban casi profesionalmente.<p>

— _Este empate no durará por mucho_.- dijo Karin sudando a chorros y barriéndose para quitarle el balón al peliblanco.

— _Ya lo creo que no._- dijo toshirou saltando ágilmente evitando la barrida de Karin y corriendo a su portería.

— _Ha no. No perderé_.- dijo Karin corriendo mas rápido de lo que una persona humana podía, apareciendo con shunpo delante de la portería y deteniendo el balón.

— _No se puede usar shunpo. Además ¿como lo aprendiste?_.- se quejo toshirou al ver como Karin apareció de manera impresionante apareció en la portería evitando su gol.

— _Si ganas te lo diré y no recuerdo que estuviera en las reglas Hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo Karin corriendo al lado, haciendo que toshirou sonriera estúpidamente.

* * *

><p>— <em>Como lo hizo como apareció tan rápido<em>.- se preguntaban asombrados los chicos sentados en el césped observando detenidamente el espectáculo.

— _Se puede saber porque no has vuelto a casa Takeshi, mamá esta preocupada y me mando a buscarte_.- dijo Daisuke apareciendo delante del pelinegro.

— _Quítate oni-chan, no me dejas ver a Karin_.- dijo takeshi haciendo que Daisuke se girara a ver a toshirou y Karin en el campo.

— _Son geniales_.- exclamo uno de los amigos de takeshi con admiración.

— _Quiero ver como concluye, pero mi mamá me está esperand_o.- dijo con desilusión uno de sus amigos que se levantaba del su cómodo lugar siendo seguido de varios niños.

— _Nos vemos takeshi_.- gritaron todos desapareciendo y dejando solo, al chico.

— _¿Que hace Karin-chan, con ese tipo?_ - dijo un rubio apareciendo detrás de su hermano menor.

— _Oni-chan parece que te quitaron a Karin-chan._- dijo el hermano pequeño, al detectar algo extraño en él; Mientras toshirou y Karin jugaban.

— _Porque lo dices_.- respondió el castaño con el ceño fruncido sentándose a lado de takeshi.

— _Porque, si Karin pierde tendrá que ser la novia de toshirou_.- dijo takeshi alterando la información, para ver si su hermano mayor se ponía las pilas con Karin.

— _Como rayos Karin aposto eso_.- dijo el castaño viendo como toshirou y Karin corrían a la misma velocidad.

— _Vamos Karin, No puede perder_.- grito Daisuke, pero al ver lo que sucedió sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía.

* * *

><p>Karin apenas y pudo tapar el intento de gol de toshirou ambos se veían cansados, pero toshirou lo disimulaba muy bien y el partido estaba punto de concluir siendo que aun seguían en empate. Toshirou quito a Karin el balón en un rápido movimiento haciendo a Karin retroceder a su portería, el peliblanco lanzo le balón a toda potencia pero este pego en el marco de la portería regresándose a el con la mismas potencia, pero toshirou hizo una chilena lanzando el balón a la portería y anotando ante una consternada Karin que no pudo detener el balón.<p>

— _No me pondré un vestido_.- grito Karin.

— _Parece que gane y tal ves podamos omitir lo del vestido_.- dijo toshirou con una sonrisa triunfante dándole la mano a Karin que se mantenía en el suelo.

— _En serio_.- dijo ilusionada Karin dándole la mano y levantándose del suelo quedando justo delante de el.

— _No_.- dijo toshirou haciendo enfurecer más Karin sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al ver su cara de enfado.

—_Esta bien tu ganas, cuando y donde_.- dijo Karin sintiéndose humillada.

— _No lo sé, pero yo elijo el lugar_.- dijo toshirou, sintiendo como Karin lucia enfadada por haber perdido.

«Como pude perder contra el. Necesito más entrenamiento, No es suficiente con lo que el que he recibido».- pensó Karin recordando la semana pasada.

**Flash Black**

— _Quieres descansar otra vez Karin_.- dijo Yoruichi acercándose a Karin.

— _No, continuemos_.- grito Karin utilizando shunpo ágilmente, apareciendo detrás de Yoruichi que desaparecía antes de siquiera rosarla.

— _Demonios otra vez. Porque no puedo ni verla_.- pensó Karin observando como Yoruichi aparecía cerca de ella como burlándose de sus escasas habilidades.

—_Eso es todo Karin. Que acaso no puedes siquiera tocarme_.- dijo Yoruichi moviéndose a una velocidad tan impresionante que parecía que creaba replicas alrededor de Karin que fruncía el ceño de frustración.

— _Cállate Yoruichi_.- grito con enfado Karin tratando de atrapar a una de las replicas de Yoruichi la cual se disipo en el aire.

«Rayos. Piensa Karin; Si no puedes verla tal vez pueda sentir su presencia antes que desaparezca. ¡Eso es!» pensó seriamente cerrando los ojos.

«Lo ha descubierto al fin».- pensó Yoruichi, al ver como el reiatsu de Karin fluía fervientemente por todo su cuerpo.

«Concéntrate» se decía Karin sintiendo la tierra cálida bajo sus pies. Escuchando el zumbido del aire. Olfateando el olor de la tierra y de un momento a otro sintió en el aire los pasos flash de Yoruichi al detenerse.

— _Al fin te detienes_.- susurro Karin apareciendo detrás de Yoruichi.

—_Rayos me distraje_.- dijo Yoruichi sintiendo el rose de los dedos de Karin sobre su cabello.

— _Demonios, no la toque_.- grito Karin observando el listón de Yoruichi sobre sus manos.

— _La próxima ves no tendrás tanta suerte_.- dijo Karin con una sonrisa de suficiencias que adornaba su rostro al aparecer de nuevo detrás de su rival.

— _No habrá próxima ves_.- dijo Yoruichi atrapando la mano de Karin en el aire antes de acercarse.

— _Porque_.- murmuro Karin con fastidio.

—_Porque ya no es necesario. Ahora comenzara tu segunda lección que es vencer a Yoruichi en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo_.- dijo urahara con su sonrisa sombría.

—_ Pero, pero yo no se pelear_.- dijo Karin. Pero demasiado tarde ya que sin previo aviso recibió una patada en la espalda que la mando a volar directo al suelo.

—_Maldición al menos deberías avisar. Que tal si me matas_.- grito Karin fuera de quicio.

— _Crees que el enemigo te avisara cuando te valla asesinar_.- grito Yoruichi dándole un puñetazo que se estrello contra el suelo puesto que Karin lo logro esquivar apenas a tiempo.

—_ Si mueres solo apresurarás el proceso de tu transformación y no veo el problema_.- dijo urahara, observando como Karin escapaba de los golpes de Yoruichi.

«Demonios si no hago nada, Yoruichi me matara».- pensaba Karin frustrada y corriendo de aquí para allá huyendo por su vida.

«NO, no huiré más. Tengo que pelear si no lo hago por mi nadie lo hará».- se dijo mentalmente parándose en seco esperando el golpe.

— **_No puedes morir_**.- grito una voz dentro de Karin que comenzaba a emanar reiatsu.

— _Veo que al fin dejaste de correr_.- grito Yoruichi dándole una patada, la cual fue detenida únicamente con su reiatsu, sorprendiendo a Yoruichi. Por el gran poder que Karin poseía, aun sin ser un shinigami.

De un momento a otro Karin lanzo una patada con furia hacia Yoruichi que la detuvo apenas, con ambo brazos tambaleándose hacia atrás.

— _Me impresionas Karin, has mejorado en tan solo unos minutos_.- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro al estar ante la pelinegra. Pero tal como apareció el reiatsu de Karin se desvaneció al igual que ella.

«Rayos me siento, demasiado cansada y me duele todo».- pensó Karin perdiendo el conocimiento.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Karin despertó dentro de una habitación, con vendas sobre gran parte de su cuerpo adolorido, encontrándose al abrir lentamente sus ojos con el rostro de Yoruichi muy cerca de ella sonriéndole y brindándole un vaso de agua.

— _¿Que me paso?_- pregunto Karin levantándose y tomándose el agua rápidamente.

— _Tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a la constante utilización de tu reiatsu es por eso que perdiste el conocimiento_.- explico urahara cubriéndose du rostro.

— _Bien ya me siento mejor ahora quiero seguir con el entrenamiento_.- dijo Karin levantándose rápidamente y estirando sus extremidades aun adoloridas. Pero urahara la detuvo.

— _No creo que tu cuerpo soportara otra fuga de reiatsu como la de hace un momento. Así que tendremos que suspender tu entrenamiento por un tiempo_.- dijo urahara seriamente esperando las reacciones agresivas por parte de Karin.

— _No soy tan débil, yo puedo más que esto_.- dijo Karin molesta pero sus piernas se tambalearon como gelatina cayendo al suelo.

—_ A eso me refiero tienes que descansar. Además que en la siguiente lección no te podre ayudar necesitamos un experto en kido ya que no es mi fuerte ni el de Yoruichi_.- dijo urahara.

— _Y donde diablos se supone que encontraremos un experto en kido que me entrene_.- grito Karin.

— _No creo que tengamos que buscar mucho, tenemos dos expertos de kido aquí mismo_.

— _Si, ¿Quién?_ - pregunto Karin sentándose en el tufon y preguntándose quienes son las dos personas a las que se refería urahara.

— _Solo que el problema es que ambos conocen a tu hermano y será muy difícil convencerlos para que te entrenen._- dijo urahara suspirando pesadamente.

— _Te refieres a rukia y a toshirou_.- dijo Karin recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza como afirmación por parte de urahara.

— _Tienes razón. Además no quiero que ichigo se entere hará un escándalo_.- dijo Karin.

**Fin del Flash Black**

«Ahora que lo recuerdo necesito un maestro de kido y creo que tendrá que ser él».- pensó Karin observando detenidamente a toshirou.

— _¿Porque me miras así?_ - pregunto toshirou sintiéndose nervioso e incomodo ante aquellos ojos ónix, que no lo perdían de vista.

— _No me digas que te pongo nervioso_.- bromeo Karin observando como toshirou se alejaba se ella y rodaba los ojos.

— _Para nada, Quien se pondría nervioso, con una chica tan poco femenina como tú_.- dijo toshirou con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda.

— _Mocos de primaria. Entonces si soy tan poco femenina porque me pediste una cita en nuestra apuesta_.- grito Karin molesta por la actitud de su amigo. Tratando de acercarse a él, pero un dolor punzante tomo posesión de su tobillo impidiéndole caminar.

«Rayos que le digo».- pensó toshirou tensándose, incapaz de ver a Karin a los ojos.

**_- Porque no le dice la verdad maestro. Que te gusta y que por eso le pediste la cita, jajaja._**- rio su zampakuto.

«Ya te había dicho que no me gusta, es solo algo pasajero. Además solo lo dije para molestarla».- respondió toshirou a su zampakuto molesto girándose a Karin, que al verla se preocupo pero trato de no demostrarlo.

«Tsk... Rayos sabía que no debí haber jugado, incluso después de los entrenamientos me duele. Pero porque ahora me duele más» Se reemprendió mentalmente Karin, sentándose en el suelo y sujetando su tobillo haciendo muecas de dolor.

— _Karin, ¿estás bien?_- pregunto toshirou, observando las expresiones de dolor de Karin sentada en el césped.

— _Si. No es nada, regresemos a casa_.- dijo Karin poniéndose de pie, pero el dolor púnzate no cedía. Ignoro el dolor mordiéndose el labio.

—_ ¿Estás segura?_ - volvió a preguntar toshirou, al ver como se mordías el labio inferior de dolor, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

— _Tsk…. Si. Ya te dije que estoy bien_.- grito molesta dando un paso largo al lado de toshirou y pisando fuertemente el suelo, lo cual le provoco que aumentara el dolor sobre su tobillo y que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero afortunadamente unos brazos la atraparon antes de caer al suelo.

— _Que terca eres_.- dijo toshirou sujetando su cintura fuertemente y parte de sus hombros, mientras que las manos de Karin quedaron entre ambos apoyándose sobre su pecho.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Que rayos hacen?<em>.- pregunto Daisuke con celos, al observar como ambos parecían estar abrazados desde su posición.

— _No es obvio, se están abrazando y parece agradarles._- dijo takeshi enojado y ha al vez consternado ya que nunca espero ver a Karin en esa situación con otro chico que no fuera su hermano.

— _Cállate takeshi y vamos. Mamá nos está esperando para cenar_.- dijo Daisuke emprendiendo camino rumbo a su casa

— _¡¿Qué?, No vas hacer nada!_- dijo takeshi observando cómo su hermano huía del lugar.

—_ No es de tu incumbencia_.- respondió Daisuke.

— _Pues, si tú no haces nada. Yo si lo hare_.- dijo el niño caminando rumbo a donde se encontraban toshirou y Karin.

— _Alto takeshi ¿Qué piensas hacer?_ – dijo el Cataño observando como su pequeño hermano caminaba a la pareja ignorando sus palabras.

— _Es mi tobillo, me duele como el infierno_.- se quejo Karin separándose un poco, haciendo que toshirou recordara las palabras de Karin antes de comenzar el partido.

— _Lo siento no debí forzarte a jugar_.- dijo abatido.

— _No seas tonto. Pronto se me pasara_.- dijo Karin alejándose de él y caminando lentamente reprimiéndose el dolor, pero justo cuando iba dar otro paso sintió como la cargaron en el aire. Y al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro de toshirou, demasiado cerca del de ella provocando su sonrojo.

— _Bájeme toshirou. Puedo caminar yo sola, no necesito tu ayuda_.- dijo Karin casi en un susurro, con la mirada gacha para no ver a toshirou.

— _No. Te lastimaras más, si te dejo ir caminando_.- dijo toshirou comenzando a caminar, pero un grito les detuvo.

— _Oye tú._- grito takeshi, pero solo logro ver como toshirou salto en el aire muy lejos de el y no precisamente para esquivar al pequeño.

— _Toshirou. Aléjate de mi hermana_.- se escucho otro grito de ichigo furioso, seguido de una ráfaga de tierra que bloqueo la vista de takeshi, frotándose los ojos.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?, Ichi-ni_.- grito Karin bajando de los brazos de un molesto toshirou.

—_ Se puede saber, qué demonios pasa contigo kurosaki_.- dijo toshirou, con el seño fruncido ayudándole a Karin a mantenerse en pie.

— _Cállate, él que hace cuestionamientos aquí. Soy yo; ahora dime porque siempre encuentro a mi hermana en tus garras_.- dijo ichigo molesto, destilando rabia por cara poro, desvainando a Zangetsu.

— _Ichigo, Esto es una tontería_.- se quejo rukia apareciendo entre ichigo y la pareja.

— _Se puede saber, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?_ - grito Karin sin separarse de toshirou, ya que aun no podía caminar bien.

— _De seguro debe de ser otra estupidez_.- dijo toshirou a Karin que solo le dedico una mirada extraña.

— _A que te refieres toshi_.- pregunto Karin.

— _Piénsalo bien, cada vez que se enfada sin ningún sentido, tiene que ver con nosotros_.- susurro toshirou quedamente, haciendo que Karin recordara las múltiples veces que su hermano se había enfurecido en la ultima semana.

« ¿Que está pasando Aquí?, ¿porque el hermano de Karin viste esas ropas?, Que significa todo esto».- se dijo Daisuke al ver y escuchar como discutían toshirou e ichigo a una distancia prudente buscando con su mirada a su hermano entre la nube de polvo.

— _Ahora dime. Quien te dio permiso de tener una cita con mi hermana pequeña_.- soltó ichigo con veneno en la voz, haciendo que toshirou viera a Karin y viceversa.

— _No estamos en una cita_.- gritaron ambos sonrojados girando su rostro a lados contrarios.

— _¿Con quién hablan?_ - pregunto takeshi observando como a toshirou y Karin discutían con la nada y de un momento a otro estaban sonrojados ignorándolo.

— _Oigan, les estoy hablando_.- dijo takeshi ganándose la atención de Karin.

— _Con el idiota de mi hermano_.- grito Karin furiosa.

—_ ¿Entonces porque estaban juntos?_ - pregunto ichigo a ambos.

— _Eso es porque_.- estuvo a punto de contestar toshirou y relatarle toda la historia, pero se lo impidieron.

— _No te importa_.- grito Karin cubriendo la boca de toshirou con sus manos para que no hablara.

— _Karin._- trato de decir ichigo al ver la molestia de su hermana, la cual sabía que era igual de terca de el.

— _Ya me harte de tus estúpidos celos Ichi-ni. Y no preguntare quién demonios te metió esa idea, porque fue yuzu. Y no, no estamos saliendo y ultimadamente que te importa si salimos o no, es mi vida_.- grito Karin molesta girándose molesta.

— _Vámonos toshirou_.- dijo Karin posesionándose de la mano de toshirou y caminando lentamente, cojeando y alejándose lo más que podía de su hermano.

— _Yo puedo caminar solo Rin_.- dijo toshirou, siendo ignorado por Karin que murmuraba cosas como ¡_idiota Ichi-ni, lo pateare. Me las pagaras yuzu!_, pero de cierta manera le agradaba la calidez que Karin le brindaba con su tacto inconsciente.

— _¿A donde van?, ¿qué está pasando?_ - pregunto takeshi rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza girando su rostro y observando solo un árbol al que Karin le grito.

— _Espera. ¿A dónde vas Karin?_

— _Ya ichigo. Déjalos solos_.- dijo rukia arrastrándolo por el suelo, jalándolo del cuello de sus ropas shinigamis, antes de que tratase de ir tras él capitán y su hermana.

— _Vuelve aquí, Enano; No me importa que seas un capitán, te pateare el culo cuando llegues a mi casa_.- gritaba ichigo.

— _CALLATE_.- dijo molesta rukia, antes de desaparecer con shunpo lejos de ahí.

— _Takeshi estas bien. ¿Qué es lo que quería la chica de cabello negro y el hermano de Karin?_ – pregunto el castaño.

—_ Que hermano, que chica. Yo solo vi a Karin y toshirou discutiendo con un árbol_.- contesto takeshi corriendo hacia el árbol y observándolo detenidamente.

«Lo confirmo toda la familia de Karin es extraña. Pero porque takeshi no vio al hermano de Karin, si estaban justo al lado de él».- se pregunto Daisuke observando el camino por el cual desaparecieron ichigo y la chica.

— _Haaaaaa. No tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que paso_.- grito Takeshi jalándose el cabello.

«No me importa el tiempo que me tome. Averiguare que está pasando alrededor de Karin. Ese tal hitsugaya no me da buena espina».- pensó Daisuke.

* * *

><p>— <em>Entonces me dirás o no.<em>- pregunto toshirou sentando en el césped junto a Karin, al lado del rio que estaba de paso para ir a la escuela.

— _No me queda de otra. Un kurosaki siempre cumple sus promesas. Pero promete con tu vida que no le contaras a mi hermano, nada de lo que te voy a revelar_.- dijo Karin observando detenidamente a toshirou que solo asintió sin apartar la vista de ella. Algo le decía que lo que le revelaría no le iba a gustar.

— _Si no lo prometes no te diré nada_.- dijo Karin acercándose a él.

— _Esta bien, Prometo no decir nada a kurosaki_.- respondió toshirou suspirando de aburrimiento.

— _Aclarando ese punto. Creo que te podre decir_.- dijo Karin recobrando la compostura y observando detenidamente el agua del arrollo que producto del atardecer se había teñido rojiza.

— _Hace algunos meses después de la guerra de invierno. Cuando Ichi-ni perdió sus poderes yo comencé a tener constantes ataque de hollow, no tenía la menor idea del porque no me dejaban en paz, primero comenzaron siendo cada dos meses, cada mes, cada semana, una vez por semana_. Dijo Karin mientras toshirou escuchaba atento.

— _Hace un par de meses un hollow me ataco brutalmente dejándome severamente herida. De no ser porque esa noche conocí a urahara, hubiera muerto esa misma noche, el me explico que mi reiatsu está fuera de control; es por ello que los hollow están tras de mí, se que seguirán viniendo y que cada vez serán más fuertes incluso pueden llegar ser vasto lord. Debo admitir que tengo miedo, no por mí por yuzu, todas las veces que nos han atacado, ha sido por mi culpa, tengo miedo que en el siguiente ataque ella no sobreviva_.- dijo Karin agachando la mirada con impotencia, reprimiendo una lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pero un peso extra sobre sus hombros le estremeció, haciendo que girara su rostro con un tiente de sorpresa, al ver la persona dueña del peso extra.

— _Todos alguna vez, tememos por algo, Todos tenemos un límite_.- dijo toshirou colocando su brazo por los hombros de Karin jalándola hacia él, ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando hizo ese acto. Pero al ver a Karin que amenazaba con llorar no se puedo contener, al darse cuenta que le dolía verla deprimida.

—_ Gracias_.- dijo Karin solamente, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Ambos se mantuvieron el silencio cómodo por un rato, disfrutado de la presencia de uno al lado del otro; hasta que toshirou hablo.

— _Si no me quieres contar no lo hagas_.- susurro toshirou.

— _No importa de todas maneras te enteraras de una manera u otra_.- dijo Karin separándose un poco.

— _Estoy entrenado para convertirme en shinigami sustituto_.- dijo Karin, haciendo que toshirou se tensara y se levantará bruscamente.

— _No, Me niego; Tú no puedes ser un shinigami_.- dijo con molestia toshirou dejando extrañada a Karin por la actitud que tomo toshirou, casi sonaba igual de sobre protector que su hermano.

— _Ser shinigami. Acaso estás loca Karin, podrías salir lastimada; incluso podrías morir_.- reprendía toshirou a Karin.

—_ Basta toshirou no estoy loca, es la única manera de evitar que los hollow vengan, si no lo hago de todas formas tengo las misma probabilidades de morir_.- grito Karin molesta levantándose bruscamente, ya que el dolor de su tobillo ya había disminuido un poco.

_— La decisión ya está tomada; y por más que me reprendas no puedes hace nada para que cambie de opinión_.- dijo Karin alejándose de toshirou.

— _Tal vez kurosaki, te haga entrar en razón_.- dijo toshirou comenzando a caminar rumbo a la casa kurosaki, haciendo que Karin se paralizara al verlo pasar a un lado de ella.

— _No lo harás_.- dijo Karin con furia lanzándose sombre él, hasta tirarlo en el césped con ella enzima, sosteniendo fuertemente las muñecas de toshirou contra el césped, por si intentaba utilizar kido sobre ella.

— _Karin bájate de mí._- grito toshirou intentando zafarse del agarre de Karin. Pero no entendía como Karin era más fuerte que él, de seguro por el estúpido gigai.

* * *

><p>Mientras toshirou y Karin discutían, los amigos de ichigo cruzaban el puente pausadamente, hasta que Orihime se detuvo al ver a unas personas discutiendo cerca del arrollo y al enfocar su mirada hacia las dos personas un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.<p>

— _Esa es la hermana menor de kurosaki-kun_.- pregunto Orihime haciendo que sado, ishida y Tatsuki detuvieran su andar, girándose al ver a Karin encima de toshirou.

— _Si, es Karin pero, ¿Que hace con ese chico?_.- pregunto Tatsuki.

— _No es Hitsugaya taicho, el que está debajo_.- dijo sado enfocando su vista al igual que ishida que se limpiaba los anteojos para ver mejor.

— _Creo que a kurosaki, no le alegrará ver a su hermana en esa situación_.- dijo ishida caminando de nuevo.

— _Hitsugaya taicho con la hermana de kurosaki. Matsumoto me había mencionado algo, pero jamás lo creí_.- dijo Orihime sin apartar la vista de la pareja sin dejar su caminar.

— _Lo prometiste toshirou. Por favor no le digas_.- dijo Karin observándolo detenidamente, haciendo que toshirou se quedara quieto al escuchar que Karin se lo pedía por favor y no pudo evitar no sonrojarse al tener a Karin encima de él, observando cómo los rayos de la luna hacían que la piel de Karin se viera mas blanca de lo que realmente era.

— _Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo toshirou. Tú no sabes la impotencia que es no poder hacer nada y solo ver esperando que alguien te salve._- dijo Karin rodando los ojos.

— _Este bien, no diré nada; Pero con la condición de que al menos yo esté presente en tus entrenamientos_.- dijo toshirou, sin darse cuenta de los reiatsu de los amigos de ichigo; en verdad estar cerca de Karin le afectaba. Sentía algo extraño al ver como la expresión de Karin cambio drásticamente.

— _Gracias Toshi_.- dijo Karin sonriendo abrazándose a él aun encima. Sin darse cuenta de la poción comprometedora en la que estaban.

— _Pero te podría bajar de mi_.- dijo toshirou sonrojado al igual que Karin que se levanto rápidamente ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle.

—_ Lo siento, tú te lo buscaste_.- dijo Karin riendo ante el sonrojo de toshirou que jamás espero ver, dándole la espalda para comenzar su caminar.

-**_ Parecía que no le incomodaba la posición, Incluso me dio calor_**.- dijo su zampakuto riendo.

«Cállate. Porque siempre me hace sentir así, es como si me manipulara».- pensó toshirou observando cómo Karin caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que poco a poco su corazón de hielo se derritiera.

«Que he hecho. Esto va en contra de la Sociedad de almas. Ahora si kurosaki me matara cuando se entere que ayude a Karin a transformarse en un shinigami. En que lio me estoy metiendo».- se dijo frotándose la frente con su mano derecha.

— _Oye por cierto toshi, necesito un maestro de kido._- dijo Karin girándose a él, mientras el comenzó a seguirla resignado aun con miles de pensamientos en mente.

«Lo que me faltaba, Karin como mi alumna. Que podría ser peor» se dijo toshirou.

* * *

><p>— <em>Creo, que no es de nuestra incumbencia. Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer<em>.- dijo Tatsuki sin dejar de ver de reojo la escena demasiado extraña debía admitir que le intrigaba saber como reaccionaria ichigo si se enterara.

— _Hola chicos_.- se escucho un grito que paralizó a todos los ahí presentes.

— _Ichi-go_.- gritaron todos a la vez observando de reojo el lugar donde toshirou y Karin se encontraban hace un momento.

— _Se estan comportando extraño. Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma_.- dijo ichigo

— _Técnicamente lo estamos viendo, ya que estas en tu forma shinigami_.- dijo ishida.

— _Tu siempre con tus frases, Uryu._- dijo ichigo haciendo que ishida se molestara.

— _Hola chicos, ¿Por qué salieron tan tarde de la escuela?_ - pegunto rukia apareciendo con shunpo detrás de ichigo.

— _Teníamos tarea extra, kuchiki-san y ustedes ¿Que hacen? ¡Ha habido algún hollow!_ - pregunto tatsuki lo más normal posible.

— _Nada que valga la pena. Ichigo y yo estamos buscando a_.- pero ichigo no la dejo hablar.

— _Ha por cierto. Han visto a mi hermana Karin_.- pregunto ichigo.

— _O a hitsugaya taicho_.- pregunto rukia.

— _Cuando le ponga las manos en cima me las pagara. Ese enano albino, como se atreve.- _decía ichigo empuñando las manos con rabia.

— _No para nada no la hemos visto. A ninguno de los dos_.- dijeron todos nerviosos, negando con las manos y colocándose en hilera junto a la orilla del puente impidiéndole la vista a ichigo.

— _Como que no. Si hace un momento estaban ahí abrazados_.- dijo orihime, haciendo que todos giraran su rostro robóticamente estilo anime hacia orihime que señalaba debajo del puente.

— _Me las pagaras Toshirou_.- grito ichigo desapareciendo con shunpo.

— _Que esta pasando kuchiki-san, porque ichigo esta vuelto un loco_.- pregunto tatsuki.

— _Lo que pasa es que, al loco de ichigo. Se le metió la idea de que Hitsugaya taicho esta saliendo con Karin_.- dijo pesadamente rukia.

— _Adiós chico y gracias. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela_.- grito rukia desapareciendo con shunpo lejos de ahí.

— _ORIHIME_.- todos gritaron.

— _Lo siento chicos, se me salió_.- dijo orihime rascándose la nuca y riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

— _Ichigo no crees que estas exagerando con respecto a la relación de hitsugaya taicho con tu hermana_.- pregunto rukia dibujando conejos feos recostada en el suelo.

-_ No, no estoy exagerando. Solo que él no le conviene._- respondió ichigo recostado en su cama leyendo una revista.

— _Y como sabes que le conviene o no. En lo personal creo que hitsugaya-taicho es la mejor opción, piénsalo bien ichigo. Karin es un imán de hueco y que mejor que sea novia de un capitán que la proteja_.- dijo rukia sentándose al lado de ichigo.

—_Estas de mi parte o la de toshirou_.- dijo ichigo tirando su revista molesta por las conjeturas de su novia.

— _Sabes, ayer llame a ni-sama y le conté sobre nuestra relación. Me dijo lo mismo que tu piensas sobre hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo rukia, haciendo que ichigo se tensara.

— _Que hiciste que enana_.- grito ichigo atragantándose con su propia saliva y rezando por su vida al sentir como una puerta sekaimon se abrió dentro de su habitación.

— _Kurosaki ichig_o.- se escucho la voz de byakuya apareciendo detrás de ichigo haciéndolo sudar frio al ver pétalos e sakura por toda su habitación.

— _Byakuya detente, no es lo que crees_.- grito ichigo saliendo de su cuerpo observando como las sakuras destrozaban su cama donde antes estaban rukia y el sentados.

—_ Hahaha Auxilio_.- grito ichigo.

— _Que rayos hace kuchiki taicho aquí_.- pregunto toshirou entrando en la habitación de ichigo encontrándose con un cuarto todo destrozado sin nadie adentro.

—_ Si rukia que hace tu hermanó destrozando mi casa_.- dijo Karin apareciendo detrás de toshirou. Ambos solo vieron como rukia asomo la cabeza por la ventana haciéndoles señales para que subieran al tejado.

— _Que pasa rukia, porque tu hermano quiere asesinar al mío_.- dijo Karin con una gotita estilo anime de pie al lado de rukia que estaba sentando cómodamente.

— _Hola Karin-chan Hitsugaya taicho. Lo que pasa es que quería ayudarles en su noviazgo y que más que dándole una lección._

— _Matando a mí hermano_.- dijo Karin nerviosa observando como ichigo apenas podía huir de la furia de byakuya.

— _Que fue lo que le dijiste kuchiki_.- pregunto toshirou, sintiendo temor incluso por ichigo, ya que el siempre lo perseguía de la misma manera y solo por tomar la mano de Karin en publico.

— _Maldita enana, me las pagaras_.- grito ichigo tratando de escapar de la ira de sembonzakura.

— _Eso no importa, Siéntate y disfruta Karin_.- dijo rukia sacando quien sabe de donde una bolsa de palomitas y dándoselas a Karin.

— _Te matare por deshonrar a mi hermana_.- grito byakuya atacándolo feroz mente.

— _Se lo merece_.- dijo toshirou quitandole las palomitas de las manos de karin y sentándose aun lado de karin.

* * *

><p>Tengo dudas sobre este episodio. A mi no me gusto mucho. Pero solo ustedes lo diran<p>

Gracias por leer a todos.

**Un agradecimiento a:**

**kATTY .****Gumi-san: **Pues definitivamente la vas a matar mas adelante cuando leeas lo que tengo planeado jejeje. gracias por leer.**Mamori uzumaki uchiha **: Si estoy haciendo mi mejor intento para actualizar al menos cada semana.**Claw-13****TERRA**: Tienes razon veré que puedo hacer.**JESABELL-KAMUS: **Lo tomare en cuenta gracias por el consejo. Si lo estuve leyendo varias veces y tratare de hacer a ambos más cerrados.**Hinata Uchiha****artemis: **Aqui esta el siguiente espero que te guste**_._****  
><strong>**Sin mas por decir nos estamos leyendo****Gracias y bye bye.** **  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Días en Karakura parte 2

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite cube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Días en karakura 2

Eran exactamente la siete de la mañana y toshirou se encontraba ya cambiado, recostado sobre su cama observando el techo de su habitación, meditando acerca de lo que debía o no hacer; estaba realmente confundido. Por una parte sentía que estaba traicionando a la sociedad de almas, al decidir ayudarle a Karin en su trasformación y por otra Karin tenía razón, si no controlaba su reiatsu. Los hollow seguirían viniendo y con el tiempo llamaría la intención de la sociedad de almas.

« ¿Qué debo hacer Hyōrinmaru?» - pregunto toshirou con frustración a su zampakuto.

**_- No lo sé maestro. Esta decisión es solo tuya y siento que no debo interferir. Sé que está confundido con respecto a lo que siente por Karin y sobre sus deberes como capitán._**

«Sabes. Últimamente no estás siendo de mucha ayuda, Hyōrinmaru».- dijo toshirou levantándose de la cama rumbo a la concina, sin recibir contestación de su zampakuto.

—_Buenos días, hitsugaya-san_.- dijo yuzu saliendo de la cocina, al ver a toshirou bajando las escales.

— _Buenos días_.- hablo toshirou bajando las escaleras pesadamente.

— _Disculpa la molestia. Pero podrías hacerme el favor de despertar a Karin. Es que ya es tarde y aun tengo que terminar el desayuno_.- dijo yuzu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—_ Está bien._- respondió toshirou regresando por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Karin.

— _Gracias._- dijo yuzu feliz.

«La única normal es esta familia. Debo admitir que me sorprende que sea la gemela de rin; Si no tienen nada en común».- dijo toshirou.

— _Karin despiértate ya_.- dijo toshirou fuertemente tocando la puerta, pero nadie le contesto. Así que decidió entrar, solo para encontrarse con Karin dormida bocabajo totalmente descubierta, con las mantas tiradas en el suelo y con su pijama un poco levantada, dejando ver parte de su espalda, su cabello lo portaba suelto, murmurando quien sabe que.

— _Nadie puede dormir tant_o.- dijo toshirou fuertemente, pero Karin no se despertaba.

— _Karin, levántate ya_.- dijo toshirou moviéndola ligeramente pero un grito de Karin le preocupo.

— Idiota, Aléjate de nosotros.- grito Karin frunciendo el seño y sudando ligeramente.

— _Oye Karin, no estés jugando y levántate ya_.- dijo toshirou acercándose, pero justo cuando se acerco se escucho un nuevo grito de Karin.

— _Te matare, si lo tocas_.- grito Karin de nuevo dando manotazos, de los cuales uno le toco a toshirou dándole directo en la cara mandándolo directo al suelo.

— _Demonios Karin. Por favor ya despiértate_.- se mofo toshirou desde el suelo, sujetándose en área afectada, con el ceño fruncido y levantándose para hacer un nuevo intento que fue fallido y solo se quedo cerca de la cama, dándose por vencido.

—_No es posible que no se despierte_.- suspiro toshirou con aburrimiento.

«Se ve linda cuando duerme».- pensó toshirou observando detenida a Karin que tenía un semblante ligero en su rostro y arrugaba un poco la nariz mientras murmuraba cosas que toshirou no podía entender. Así que decidió acercarse para escuchar mejor lo que murmuraba, pero de un momento a otro sintió una mano sobre su cabeza que lo galo hacia ella, obligándola a estar casi sobre ella con su cabeza acurrucada sobre el pecho de Karin, como si de un peluche se tratase.

— _Karin que haces_.- se quejo toshirou tratando de levantarse con un tinte rojo sobre todo su rostro, pero lo siguiente que escucho de los labios de Karin lo tenso.

— _Te quiero Toshirou_.- murmuro Karin en sueños.

— ¡_Que!._- dijo toshirou con sorpresa sintiendo como su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, al escuchar esas palabras y sin poder apartarse de su cómoda posición sobre ella.

— _Yo también_.- susurro quedamente toshirou e inconscientemente al salir de su asombro, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Karin que se posesionaron de él, sin dejarlo en escapar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Karin abrió lentamente los ojos observando el techo y girando su rostro pesadamente para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche a su lado, el cual marcaba la siete y media haciendo que sus ojos soñolientos se abrieran más de lo común.

— _Demonios, otra vez llegare tarde_.- grito Karin tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo por un peso extra sobre ella que no la dejo moverse, sintiendo algo entre sus brazos y al bajar su mirada sobre ella en sus ojos solo había sorpresa al toparse con unos mechones color blancos y sus brazos rodeando el cuello de toshirou.

— _Hasta que por fin te despiertas. No te molesto si me dejas en libertad._- dijo toshirou moviendo los brazos de Karin que esta paralizada sin hablar, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado completamente, mientras que el se levantada de su cómoda posición un poco consternado por la actitud de Karin.

—_ Pervertido._- grito fuertemente Karin reaccionando al fin, al ver a toshirou en su habitación, haciendo que todos en la casa escucharan su grito incluidos ichigo que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

—_ Que_.- dijo toshirou indignado por lo que Karin grito, pero ella no le dio tiempo de siquiera explicar y le lanzo a la cara todo lo que tenia cerca.

— _Largo de aquí_.- grito furiosa lanzándolo el reloj, que toshirou esquivo ágilmente, sin darse cuenta como las mantas tiradas en el suelo se enrollaron en sus pies, haciendo caer sobre Karin deteniéndose apena con sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Karin quedando sus caras solo a unos centímetros.

— _Que crees, que estas haciendo toshirou, muévete._- dijo Karin sonrojada a más no poder, sintiéndose nerviosa e incomoda por como toshirou la estaba aprisionando en su propia cama. Sintiéndose acosada por los ojos verde turquesa de toshirou que la miraban inexpresivos. Ambos estaban tan concentrados viéndose que no se percataron de la puerta al abrirse.

«Que he hecho para merecer esta tortura. Ella se ve tan hermosa».- pensó toshirou observando detenidamente los ojos ónix de Karin, su cabello negro regado por su almohada, el tinte rojo que adornaba su rostro haciéndole lucir diferente y sus labios rosas temblando ligeramente, los cuales sintió la necesidad de probar tan solo una vez, mientras que perdía todo el control sobre su cuerpo que actuó por si mismo aproximándose a ella, sin que hiciera nada para detenerlo.

«Porque no reacciono. Es tan condenadamente sexi, pero que esta haciendo acaso piensa besar..me » pensó Karin viéndolo detenidamente.

— _Que esta pasan_**…...** .- trato de decir ichigo pero se quedo mundo ante la escena que presenciaba. Frente él estaba la imagen más horrible que un hermano mayor podían ver. Karin su hermana pequeña estaba sobre su cama siendo acorralada por toshirou con su pierna en medio de las de su hermana, con sus manos sobre las muñecas de ella, viéndose detenidamente y toshirou tenia sus labios solo a unos cuantos y escasos centímetros de los de su hermana.

— _Que pasa Ichi**...**_**.**- pero rukia se quedo igual que el. Estaba asombrada por el control que estaba teniendo ichigo ante esa situación, pero dicho control no dudaría mucho.

— _Tos, tos_.- irrumpió rukia, haciendo que ambos chicos se giraran a ellos, como si nada estuviera pasando, sin darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban.

«Porque. Siempre nos tiene que encontrar en una situación comprometedora».- pensó toshirou estático al igual que Karin. La cual de un momento a otro empujo a toshirou de encima de ella, tirándolo al suelo.

— _Ichi-ni, puedo explicar fue un accident_e.- trato de decir Karin, pero al ver a su hermano serio y sin habla supo a la perfección que la situación en la que estaba era demasiado peligrosa para toshirou.

— _No puede creer el control que estas teniendo ichigo._- dijo rukia, al ver como ichigo tenia los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero no resistió más la bomba exploto.

— _Que mierda haces en la cama con mi hermana_.-grito ichigo echando lumbre, como si del mismo infierno hubiera salido, envuelto en llamas completamente.

— _Espera kurosaki, puedo explicar. No es lo que parece_.- trato de decir toshirou al sentir como su vida corría peligro, pero la mano de Karin sobre la suya le impidió hablar obligándola a verla.

— _Sera mejor que corras_.- susurro Karin negando con la cabeza, al ver la causa perdida a la que se estaba enfrentando.

— _Ya decía yo. Que era demasiado bueno el control que tenia, para ser verdad_.- dijo rukia al observar como ichigo trato de golpear a toshirou en la cara, pero este lo esquivo quedando de pie en la orilla de la ventana.

— _No quiero oír tus estúpidas explicaciones, con lo que he visto es más que suficiente. Querías propasarte con mi hermana, ya decía yo que no estaba exagerando ni me estaba volviendo loco_.- grito ichigo, tratando de alcanzar a toshirou.

«No es de mi estilo huir de una pelea, pero soy consiente que es causa perdida tratar de hablar con kurosaki».- pensó toshirou saltando por la ventana y desapareciendo por la calle.

— _Vuelve aquí, maldito Enano_.- grito ichigo tratando de saltar por la ventana detrás de toshirou pero rukia se lo impidió.

—_ A donde crees que vas, ichigo_.- dijo rukia tumbándolo al suelo y permitiéndole a toshirou irse.

— _Que demonios enana, suéltame. Iré a matar a toshirou_.- dijo ichigo tratando de zafarse del agarre de rukia sobre su camisa.

— _¿Que paso aquí? Ichi-ni, rukia, Karin._- dijo yuzu que subió asustada al escuchar los gritos de ichigo desde la cocina.

— _Tu porque no dices nada._- dijo ichigo molesto girándose a su hermana que solo le dio la espalda.

— _Para que, si sea lo que sea que te diga, no me escucharas. Se cuando hay una causa perdida_.- dijo Karin rumbo al baño dejando solos en la habitación a rukia tratando de calmar a ichigo.

— _Sera mejor que Ichi-ni te explique, yuzu. Porque hoy no estoy de humor_.- dijo Karin pasando al lado de yuzu y azotando la puerta del baño después de entrar.

* * *

><p>Toshirou logro escapar a penas a tiempo de la furia de ichigo, y ahora deambulaba sin rumbo por karakura, con una cara de pocos amigos que espantaría a cualquiera, excepto ha algunas estudiantes que lo miraba y cuchichiaban cosas a su espalda, haciendo lo enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba consigo mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.<p>

«Que demonios pasa conmigo. Estar en el mundo de los vivos me esta afectado demasiado, lo mejor será pedir mi cambio al Seireitei».- pensó toshirou pateando una lata, mandándola a volar.

- **_No crees que esta actuando precipitadamente maestro. Piense bien las cosas. Si se va, quien sabe si esta vez Karin lo perdone. Además yo sentí que lo disfruto_**.- dijo su zampakuto haciendo perder los estribos.

«Cállate, este gigai esta defectuoso por eso actúa por su cuenta, iré con urahara para me lo cambie».- contesto toshirou sonrojado con venitas sobre su sien, recordando la imagen tan clara en su mente de Karin bajo el apunto de besarla.

**_- Si como no el gigai. Tal vez usted, se puede seguir engañando a si mismo, diciendo que no siente nada por la humana; Pero a mi no me puede engañar y seguiré insistiendo, hasta que usted se lo crea_**.- dijo su zampakuto de manera seria.

— "_No lo hago, Es solo algo pasajero"_.- grito toshirou, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo fuertemente y las personas que pasaban ya lo miraban como un loco.

— _Mamá, porque es chico habla con un árbol_.- pregunto un niño observándolo con temor.

— _No se hijo, pero no te le acerques su apariencia es algo extraño. Como es que lo dejan teñirse el cabello de ese color_.- dijo una mujer indignada jalando la mano del pequeño lejos de toshirou.

«Rayos que le diré cuando la vea de nuevo».- pensó toshirou ignorando por completo al mocoso y a la señora.

* * *

><p>Ya toda la familia kurosaki se había enterado de lo ocurrido esa mañana; sin embargo todos en esa casa continuaron con su rutina matutina, desayunando en silencio y restándole importancia a lo ocurrido, excepto por ichigo que fruncía el seño mientras devoraba su comida, con el ojo derecho morado sin dejar de ver acusadoramente a Karin que comía, rukia devoraba sin remordimiento su comida, yuzu estaba en silencio al igual que todos en la mesa, nadie se atrevía a hablar algo sobre lo que paso.<p>

— _Basta ichigo y deja de verme así; Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no fue mi culpa_.- dijo Karin colocado sus manos en la mesa fuertemente.

— _Si, pero tampoco vi que hicieras nada para detenerlo. Tal parece que te gustara_.- reprocho ichigo llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca de mal humor. Dejando a Karin sin habla.

«Toshirou idiota, como se atreve a entrar a mi habitación, mientras dormía. Me las pagara cuando lo vea».- pensó Karin con el seño fruncido.

— _Hoo masaki, nuestras hija ya es toda una mujer_.- grito isshin feliz al enterarse lo que había pasado, pasando de un lado a otro a frente el posters de su amada esposa.

— _Cállate viejo_.- grito Karin dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y dejándolo Ok en el suelo.

— _Fue mi culpa oni-chan, yo le pedí de favor a hitsugaya que despertara a Karin_.- dijo yuzu deprimida al ver como sus hermanos discutían.

— _Así que tú fuiste la culpable yuzu. Como se te ocurre pedirle tal cosa_.- dijo ichigo enojado.

«Así que eso sucedió, pero aunque fuera así no me explico como rayos termino acostado encima de mi» pensó Karin recordando como ella lo estaba abrazando mientras el se mantenía estático.

— _Lo siento oni-chan, no creí que Hitsugaya fuera de ese tipo de chicos_.- dijo yuzu bajando la mirada ante el regaño de ichigo.

— _Y no lo es. Fue un accidenté, toshirou trato de despertarme y el idiota no se fijo y se callo sobre mi_.- dijo Karin.

— _No digas tonterías Karin. Porque lo defiendes_.- grito ichigo más que molesto dejando de comer.

— _Olvidemos esta situación por el momento. Y cuando hitsugaya-san llegue lo hablaremos al respecto como personas civilizadas y no como animales. Estoy segura de que debe de haber una explicación lógica para lo sucedido_.- dijo rukia tranquilizando a ambos hermanos.

— _Yo me largo_.- dijo Karin con enfado dejando su desayuno a medio comer

— _Nos vemos en la escuela_.- grito Karin saliendo a toda prisa de la casa dejando a todos en silencio y aun entristecida yuzu sintiéndose responsable por lo que sucedió, si tan solo no hubiera enviado a hitsugaya a despertar a Karin.

* * *

><p>Urahara barría la entrada de su tienda con aburrimiento pero al sentir la presencia de alguien conocido frente a su tienda, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al creer que se trataba de un cliente.<p>

— _Ho que alegría verlo por acá hitsugaya taicho, que se le ofrece de mi humilde y normal tienda_.- dijo urahara, observando a toshirou que parecía molesto.

— _Hmm, Urahara necesito hablar a solas_.- dijo toshirou entrando a la tienda con las manos en sus bolsillos quedándose de pie en la entrada para esperara al ex-shinigami.

— _Claro Hitsugaya taicho. Dígame de que se trata_.- dijo urahara entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta de la tienda, para después pasar por el pasillo y entrar a una habitación a la cual toshirou lo siguió en silencio hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodos.

—_ Y bien, ¿cual es el problema?_ - dijo urahara fingiendo extrañeza y sorpresa ante la mirada acusadora del peliblanco.

— _¿Quiero saber?, ¿Que pretendes hacer con Karin?_ – pregunto toshirou sin rodeas con su mirada de hielo que para nada intimido a urahara.

— _Así, que al final se decidió a decirte_.- dijo urahara cubriendo su rostro siniestramente, con su abanico, ocultando una sonrisa cómplice.

— _Basta de rodeos y dime. Sabes que ha kurosaki le molestara enterarse que Karin, quiere ser un shinigami_.- dijo toshirou sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado ante esa decisión.

— _Y veo, que no es el único. Ho me equivoco Hitsugaya taicho._- respondió urahara haciendo que el peliblanco se tensara.

— _Yo ha. No se a que te refieres_.- dijo toshirou nerviosamente dejando que su mascara de hielo cayera por unos segundos.

— _Es tan obvio, Que sientes algo más por la hermana de kurosaki. Me recuerdas a un tipo_.- dijo urahara observando atentamente las reacciones del peliblanco.

— _No cambies de tema Urahara. Mis sentimientos no tienes nada que ver con esto y dime que planeas._- respondió toshirou colocando su mascara de frialdad y sin darse cuenta que dejo al descubierto sus sentimientos por la chica, con solo decir esas cuantas palabras.

— _No le puedo mentir Hitsugaya taicho, Karin tiene algo que me intriga; Además que seria de gran ayuda para la sociedad de almas, al igual que ichigo, ambos tienen la misma fortaleza y determinación. Pero independientemente de ello. Yo no tengo nada que ver con su decisión, de ser un shinigami, lo único que hice fue ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa y ella decidió._

— _Sabes muy bien lo que implica ser un shinigami y aun así la dejaste tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera. Debo de informar a la sociedad de almas de inmediato o si no ellos tarde o temprano mandaran a alguien_.- dijo toshirou levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las manos, lleno de impotencia.

—_ Que quería que hiciera. Además es peligroso que su reiatsu este sin control. Además dudo que usted tenga el valor de poner en riesgo a Karin, si la sociedad de almas se entera de todas maneras la reclutaran. Pero esa será decisión de ella ser o no ser parte del Gotei13_.- respondió urahara

— _Tienes razón, aunque se que estaré rompiendo las reglas no puedo informar de esto. Ella es igual de terca que su hermano, así que dudo mucho que cambie de opinión. Haga lo que haga. Por ello, es que he decidido estar presente en su entrenamiento. Pero dime si ya sucedió_.- pregunto toshirou de manera preocupada.

— _Sabia que aceptaría, Hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo Yoruichi apareciendo a su detrás en su forma humana, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sentando al lado del pequeño capitán.

— _No es que yo quiera. Pero no tengo otra opción. Me vas a responder._- respondió toshirou pesadamente.

— _No aun no ocurre, esta transformación no va hacer tan precipitada como la de ichigo. Necesita preparación; Además, que aun no esta lista para ello_.- respondió Yoruichi, haciendo que toshirou se relajara un poco, al saber que seguía siendo humana aun. Aunque le dolería despedirse de ella para no volverla a ver nunca, prefería mil veces que fuera una simple humana a que fuera un shinigami.

— _Como va su entrenamiento_.- pregunto toshirou mas calmado pero aun con su semblante serio.

— _Sera mejor que ella re diga_.- respondió Yoruichi observando a urahara que le devolvió una mirada cómplice. Mientras toshirou cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— _No creo que quiera hablar conmigo, en este momento_.- dijo toshirou recordando la cara de furia que tenia Karin, antes de salir huyendo de la casa.

— _Acaso, Sucedió algo_.- pregunto Yoruichi riendo, ya que le toco observar todo lo sucedido, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia y menos en su forma gatuna.

—_ No nada_.- respondió toshirou sin poder evitar un tinte rojo sobre sus mejillas.

— _Por cierto Urahara el maldito gigai que me vendiste esta defectuoso_.- dijo toshirou levantándose con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— _No lo creo, toda la mercancía que vendo es de calidad, no será que solo le esta echando la culpa al gigai de hacer lo que usted esta pensado_.- respondió urahara haciendo que el chico se tensara.

— _Olvídalo. Me voy_.- aviso toshirou.

— _Se puede saber a donde_.- pegunto Yoruichi dejando a toshirou sin respuesta alguna.

«Es verdad, lo único que he hecho estas dos semanas es cazar hollow, esperar a que ataquen, monitorear el reiatsu de ichigo» pensó.

**_- Acosar a Karin._**- anexo su zampakuto.

«A si acosar a Kar….. Un momento yo no, la acoso».- respondió con enojo, al darse cuenta de lo que anexo su zampakuto.

**_- Entonces explíqueme como se le llama; cuando se sigue a una persona a todos lados, como la escuela, esperarla a fuera de su ventana, a la salida de la escuela o casi acompañarla al baño_**.- término su zampakuto.

«Basta, entiendo tu punto. Pero que quede claro yo no la acompaño en el baño».- pensó aun molesto por el razonamiento de Hyōrinmaru.

**_-Pero quisiera_**.- dijo su zampakuto riendo.

«Si que diga NO. Cállate y deja de poner palabras en mi boca, que no quiero decir o pensar».- se quejo toshirou.

—_Lo supuse y como creí que estarías muy aburrido, me tome la libertad de inscribirte en la escuela, para que parecieras mas humano durante tu estancia aquí._- dijo urahara arrojándole una bolsa negra.

—_ Ya que. No tengo nada mejor que hacer_.- dijo toshirou abriendo la bolsa y encontrándose con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria.

* * *

><p>«Otro día aburrido en esta maldita escuela a veces pienso que no pertenezco a este mundo. Me pregunto que habrá más allá, como será la vida en la sociedad de almas».- pensó Karin con la cabeza recostada sobre su pupitre y observando con aburrimiento por la ventana, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamiento tomándola con fuerza de unos de sus brazos.<p>

— _Óyeme tu marimacha, dime quien era el chico con el que te fuiste y porque ya no ha venido por ti_.- pregunto la chica con rabia.

—_ Cállate, no tengo por que darte explicación y menos a una persona, tan despreciable como tu_.- respondió con aburrimiento volviendo a colocar la cabeza en su pupitre.

— _No me hables así._- grito kasumi levantando la mano hacia Karin con las intenciones claras de golpearla, pero al alguien detuvo su mano en lo alto antes de golpear a Karin.

— _Déjala en paz, Ayanami-san y vete a molestar a otro lado_.- dijo Daisuke sosteniendo sus manos y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara bajando su mano al costado, mientras Karin se levantaba observando a su amigo.

— _Lo siento Takei- kun._- dijo la rubia engreída caminando hacia su lugar a zancadas por la intromisión del oji-azul.

«Maldita como le tengo envidia, es amiga del chico más guapo de la escuela. Además de ese chico extraño».- pensó kasumi sentándose pesadamente en su pupitre que desgraciadamente estaba a unos cuantos pupitres de distancia del de Karin. Donde charlaba animadamente con el chico.

—_Gracias Daisuke, pero no debiste; Sabes perfectamente que yo puedo defenderme sola. Por cierto porque no habías asistido a la escuela_.- pregunto Karin, mirándolo detenidamente.

— _Lo que pasa es que me enferme y mamá me impidió salir de casa, pero ya estoy de regreso_.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa, que Karin correspondió al instante, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco al sentarse en el asiento detrás de Karin.

— _Karin-chan, porque te fuiste sin esperarme._- reprocho yuzu colocando su mano sobre el escritorio, con los cachetes inflados gracioso ante la mirada de Karin.

— _Lo siento yuzu, pero ya no podía tolerar, la mirada acusadora del idiota de Ichi-ni_.- respondió Karin frunciendo el seño.

— _Bueno, ya no importa lo arreglaremos en casa. Toma tu almuerzo se te olvido_.- dijo yuzu dándoselo en las manos.

—_ Gracias yuzu._- dijo Karin tomándolo entre las manos, mientras se le hacia agua la boca ya que por culpa de su hermano no había desayunado bien.

— _Buenos días alumnos_.- dijo el maestro entrando al salón, haciendo que todos se sentaran en silencio, mientras este dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

— _Buenos días_.- contestaron.

— A_ntes de comenzar la clase. Quiero informales que a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio del extranjero, trátenlo bien_.- dijo el maestro, haciéndole un señal a alguien en la puerta, para que ingresara al salón ganándose la murada y suspiros de varias chicas y el odio de otros. Mientras el nuevo chico entraba, Karin estaba muy concentrada viendo cualquier cosa por la ventana, sin prestarle atención, hasta escucho cosa como que guapo es.

— _Quien será el idiota nuevo, que hace que todas esa suspiren. De seguro es otro imbeee..._- se quedo con la boca abierta y paralizada por un instante.

«Esto es genial, es él».- pensó kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de ver al chico.

«HO No esto no esta pasando, también lo tengo que soportar aquí. Ya es bastante malo tener que verlo con Karin, donde quiera que voy».- pensó Daisuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

Yuzu preparaba el desayuno, cuando logro visualizar a toshirou bajando las escaleras, este al verla trato por todos los medios regresar a su habitación pero demasiado tarde ya lo había visto.

— _Hitsugaya-kun, siento no haberte avisado_.- dijo yuzu des consternando al peliblanco.

— _Avisarme, de que kurosaki-san_.- preguntó extrañado.

— _De que Karin fue y es sonámbula, cuando duerme es peligrosa porque suele golpear o abrazar a la persona a su lado._

— _No importa a la próxima tendré más cuidado_.- respondió

«Porque no me dijo antes».- pensó recordando su sufrimiento.

— _Gracias. Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿como le haces para mantenerla quieta?_.- pregunto toshirou, haciendo que yuzu se pusiera nerviosa.

— _Deja mostrarte_.- dijo yuzu jugando con sus dedos, subiendo abriendo la puerta de su habitación, dejando a toshirou ver a Karin dormir plácidamente.

— _Ya veo_.- dijo toshirou, con una gotita anime cayendo sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza, al ver a Karin atada de muñecas y pies en su cama, roncando suavemente y murmurando cosas sobre el.

* * *

><p>Se que es corto, pero me no quería que pasara una semana sin publicar nada. Espero que les allá gustado, saludos a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. En verdad son de gran ayuda y me emociona cuando leo cada uno de ellos. Gracias.<p>

**ACLARACIONES.**

Ayanami Kasumi; Enemiga de Karin. Cabello rubio cenizo ojos azul intenso, buen cuerpo.

Daisuke Takei.- Mejor amigo de Karin y capitán del equipo de futbol que dejo. Ojos azules, cabello castaño.

Takeshi Takei.- hermano menor de Daisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Review:<strong>

**Yue****yuna:**Espero que te halla gustado, seguiré actualizando**.**

**LuNaShinRa:**Me alegra leerte de nuevo. Ya tenía mucho sin saber de ti, espero que te allá gustado este episodio y si terminare mi otro fiction ya esta en la recta final si no es que se me ocurre ponerle una tragedia. jejeje.

**Artemis:**Si lo estoy intentando. Hago todo lo que puedo, para actualizar seguido. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que también te haya gustado este episodio como el anterior.

**Claw-13.-**Si fueron meses, solo que me equivoque al escribirlo, eran un par de meses no años. Gracias por resaltarme ese detalle.

**Mia****Nix:**Gracias por el apoyo no creí que mi fic tuviera tanta aceptación, por ello es que trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.

**JESABELL-KAMUS**.- Tratare de que orihime no se quede sola. Te llaveras una sorpresa, aun estoy pensando en como introducir a ulquiorra en esta historia pero no tarda en aparecer.

Una vez más gracias a todos.

BYE BYE, Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.


	6. Días en karakura parte 3

**Huuu... Por fin vacaciones. solo falta que me liberen una materia...**

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo episodio espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que leen, dejen o no dejen review, a quienes me agregan a favorita historia...**

**Anetes y sin mas por decir:**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

_Días en karakura 3_

— _Buenos días alumnos_.- dijo el maestro entrando al salón, haciendo que todos se sentaran en silencio, mientras este dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

—_ Buenos días_.- contestaron.

—_ Antes de comenzar la clase. Quiero informales que a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio_.- dijo el maestro, haciéndole un señal a alguien en la puerta, para que ingresara al salón ganándose la murada y suspiros de varias chicas y el odio de otros. Mientras el nuevo chico entraba, Karin estaba muy concentrada viendo cualquier cosa por la ventana, sin prestarle atención, hasta escucho cosa como que guapo es.

— _Quien será el idiota nuevo, que hace que todas esa suspiren. De seguro es otro imbeee_.- se quedo con la boca abierta y paralizada por un instante.

«Esto es genial, es el chico de hace unas semanas».- pensó kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de ver a toshirou que actuaba como siempre.

«HO No esto no esta pasando, también lo tengo que soportar aquí. Ya es bastante malo tener que verlo con Karin, donde quiera que voy».- pensó Daisuke.

— _Hola soy Hitsugaya toshirou, Me gusta que me llamen Hitsugaya. Me he mudado de_….. .- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al ver a yuzu mirándolo extraño, sentada en los primeros asientos y al visualizar el rostro de Karin sentada casi al final junto a la ventana, mordiéndose el labio inferior como absteniéndose de decir algo, entre el montón de chicas tontas, que lo miraban como si de un objeto se tratase.

«Lo que me faltaba. Que nos tocara en el mismo salón».- pensó toshirou Golpeándose la frente con su mano, hasta que escucho el grito de Karin que no pudo reprimir más, como buena kurosaki.

—_ Enano Pervertido, Se puede saber que haces aquí_.- grito Karin levantándose y señalándolo con su dedo acusador, haciendo que todo el salón girara la cabeza, dirigiéndole miradas de resentimiento, por llamar al chico atractivo de esa manera tan grosera.

— _Hola Hitsugaya-san_.- dijo yuzu saludando a toshirou.

— _Hola kurosaki-san. Deja de llamarme así. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo de esta mañana fue un accidente. Yo no quería caer sobre ti en la cama_.- grito toshirou molesto acercándose a ella, sin importarle el resto de la clase.

—_ Escuchaste, lo llamo pervertido_.- cuchichiaron algunas chicas sonrojada por las declaraciones de ambos.

«Acaso viven juntos».- se pregunto Daisuke, sin quitarle la vista a Karin.

—_ Pues, lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso_.- mofo Karin cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

— _Maldición Karin, razonar contigo es como hacerlo con tu hermano. No cabe duda que son iguales_.- grito toshirou encarando a Karin.

—_ Señorita Kurosaki, señor Hitsugaya._- dijo el maestro pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de a verles interrumpido.

— _QUE QUIERE_.- gritaron los dos intimidando al profesor, con la mirada de hielo de toshirou y la de furia de Karin.

— _Pueden arreglar sus asuntos de amorío fuera del salón. Para que pueda iniciar mi clase_.- dijo el maestro sacando valor de su poder como encargado del aula.

— _Lo siento sensei._- respondió Karin sentándose en su lugar con el seño fruncido.

— _Kurosaki, estará en detención por una semana después de clases, por haber insultar al joven en mi clase; y Hitsugaya, por favor puede tomar asiento en el pupitre vació, delante de la Señorita Ayanami_.- dijo el maestro, comenzando a escribir unos problemas en la pizarra.

«Que suerte».- dijo la chica levantando las manos para que toshirou la identificara. Toshirou la observo y se sentó con furia en el asiento vacio delante de la chica rubia, quedando solo a cuatro filas de la de Karin pero a la misma altura.

— _Hola soy kasumi Ayanami. Soy la presidenta de la clase, si necesitas ayuda para cualquier cosa, solo házmelo saber toshirou_.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, dándole una palmada en el hombro del peliblanco.

— _Si hay algo, llámame Hitsugaya por favor y no me gusta que me toquen_.- respondió toshirou girándose hacia otro lado, intimidando a la chica que solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras el se concentraba en observar a Karin que se sostenía el estomago.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparatoria kurosaki.<strong>

Las clases habían empezado como era costumbre, todos los alumnos prestaban atención a la clase; ya que esta trataba acerca de los planes de vida de cada estudiante, de que es lo que harán saliendo de ella, excepto por ichigo que miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Con el seño fruncido, sin prestar atención a lo que el maestro decía.

«Estúpido toshirou, como se atreve».- pensaba ichigo retorciéndose de la rabia, imaginado lo mas horribles escenarios que un hermano mayor puede ver, en los cuales todos eran participes su hermana menor con el capitán.

1.- Toshirou sobre su hermana en su cama.

2- Este besando a su hermana.

3.- Su hermana embarazada.

—_ Ya sea lo ultimo que haga, No lo permitiré_.- grito ichigo furioso levantándose de su asiento. Ganándose la atención de todos los de su clase, que lo miraban con miedo.

— _Deje de gritar en mi clase, señor kurosaki_.- dijo el maestro arrojándole a toda potencia el borrador, que se estampo sonorosamente en su cara.

— _Si maestro, lo siento_.- respondió ichigo a punto de sentarse.

— _Ya que se encuentra tan participativo señor kurosaki, nos podría decir su plan de vida._- dijo el maestro dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación.

— _Oye kuchiki-san. ¿Que esta pasando? con kurosaki-kun, actúa extraño_.- susurro orihime sentada al lado de una rukia riendo ante el regaño de ichigo.

— _Orihime cuantas veces, te tengo que decir que es rukia. Me incomoda que me llames así después de tantos años. Que no somos amigas_.- dijo rukia con su carácter habitual.

— _Si, kuchi…. que diga rukia._- respondió orihime, dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de una muy animada rukia.

— _Veras, ichigo tiene una loca y descabellada teoría, desde que hace semanas cuando se entero que Hitsugaya taicho tienen una extraña relación de amigos con Karin, cree que su relación va más allá de ser amigos_.- dijo rukia riendo despacio ante la teoría.

— _Pues. Yo no la creo tan descabellada, Matsumoto-san también lo creé y después de lo que vi hace días. Tal vez ichigo no este tan equivocado_.- dijo orihime recordando a la pareja que vio debajo del puente en una extraña posición.

— _Esta, bien maestro. Estudiare medicina en la universidad de Tokio, rentar un departamento para independizarme y tal vez_.- dijo ichigo mirando a rukia.

«Plan de vida, en verdad no lo he planeado. Pero después de la llegada de rukia, lo único que tengo en mente es, si la situación lo llegara a requerir. Seria ir con ella a donde quiera que ella valla».- pensó ichigo sin apartar la vista de rukia, que tenia una cara de preocupación.

— _No lo creo Hitsugaya taicho es; Como decirlo siempre ha estado atado a sus deberes como capitán, a veces es muy parecido a ni-sama, con respecto al cumplimiento de las reglas y el orden en la sociedad de almas. Así que seria un gran problema para él, sentir algo por Karin_.- dijo rukia colocando una cara de preocupación ante esa idea, ya que ella se ha sentido igual, pero su cara cambio al escuchar las palabras de keigo y las burlas de todos sus compañeros con la mirada recaída sobre ella e ichigo.

— _Tal vez casarse con kuchiki_.- grito keigo terminado la oración por ichigo, provocando que la clase se burlara y que ichigo y rukia salieran de sus pensamientos.

— _Huuu, Un aplauso por la nueva pareja_.- se escucho el grito de un compañero haciendo que rukia e ichigo se vieran totalmente sonrojados, ante los aplausos de sus compañeros en tono de burlas, mientras que orihime no pudo evitar una mirada triste.

— _Sabia que había algo y más porque ninguno de los dos lo nieg_a.- dijo Chizuru en voz baja-

— _No seria raro que terminaran juntos. Después de todo ichigo siempre ha protegido de todo a rukia, aun sabiendo que ella es lo suficiente fuerte para defenderse sola y no olvidemos lo mal que estaba ichigo antes de que rukia regresará_.- dijo Tatsuki sentada en medio de Chizuru y orihime.

— _Guarden silencio. Puede sentarse señor kurosaki_.- dijo el maestro poniendo el orden en la clase que no dejaba de burlarse de la pareja.

Ichigo se sentó en silencio en su lugar con un humor mejor que antes. Sin voltear a ver a rukia que miraba a cualquier parte menos a él. Ante esto ichigo arranco una hoja de su cuaderno, escribió algo y se la lanzo a rukia en la cara.

— _Que rayos te pasa_.- dijo rukia con el papel en sus manos, pero ichigo solo le hizo señales para que leyera su contenido. Rukia entendió sus señales y al leer se sonrojo a más no poder.

_No seria mala idea. __**Señora Kurosaki rukia**_

_— Idiota._- susurro rukia sonrojada a más no poder, sin entender porque lo hacia; En verdad su relación de amigos siempre peleando estaba cambiando drásticamente a la de una pareja.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Unas horas más tarde, el maestro explicaba unos problemas a los cuales Karin no prestaba atención, solo estaba concentrada en que tenia hambre y su estomago gruñía por alimento.

«Rayos por estar discutiendo con ichigo ni comí bien, tengo hambre. Estúpido toshirou me metió en problemas y porque rayos esta aquí».- pensó Karin girándose a verlo, solo para descubrir que le estaba viendo.

— _Que me vez, idiota_.- susurro Karin descaradamente, mostrándole su lengua de un modo tan infantil. Que hizo sonreír a toshirou, al leer los labios de Karin y ver las muecas que le hacia.

— _Quien rayos te esta viendo_.- susurro toshirou quedamente sin darse cuenta que la chica detrás de el observa y escuchaba su conversación.

— _Me las pagaras cuando lleguemos a casa_.- susurro Karin furiosa, por las mentiras del peliblanco y haciéndole señas de pelea. Sin percatarse de la presencia a sus espaldas.

— _Eso lo veremos_.- respondió toshirou sonriendo, al ver a Karin siendo regañada por el maestro.

— _Se que su conversación es mas interesante que mi clase, señorita kurosaki, pero al menos podría fingir que le interesa_.- dijo el maestro dejando helada a Karin.

«Porque estoy actuando así. Se supone que un capitán no debe de tener este tipo de comportamiento, ni tampoco sentir esto, esta en contra de las reglas».- se reprendió a si mismo borrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

_— Sensei, yo a eto_.- pero no salió nada coherente de la boca de Karin.

— _Al pasillo kurosaki y usted también señor Hitsugaya_.- dijo el maestro sorprendiendo a toshirou, mientras Karin recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia el lugar indicado.

—_ Bien_.- dijo toshirou caminado casualmente con las manos en los bolsillos, causando suspiros de algunas chicas y la mirada de odio de los varones.

**En el pasillo.**

— _Te odio. Por tu culpa me castigaron, por tu culpa estoy en detención, por tu culpa ichi-ni esta enojado conmigo, y por tu culpa tengo hambre_.- reprocho Karin, pegando su espalda a la pared al derrumbarse con pesadez terminado por sentarse en el suelo.

— _Te estas comportando de manera infantil Karin, deja de quejarte_.- dijo toshirou recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— _Pero es la verdad, todo es tu culpa; No me has causado mas que problemas desde que llegaste. Enano pervertido. A y ahora que estamos a solas, me puedes explicar como es que desperté encontrándome con tu cara_.- dijo Karin levantando su cabeza para mirarlo acusadoramente.

—_Deja de llamarme así Karin y si te sirve de consuelo lo siento por todo_.- se quejo toshirou sentándose a su lado con aburrimiento.

— _Ya no importa, se que yuzu te pidió que me despertaras, eso explica tu presencia en mi habitación; Pero solo me queda la duda de cómo terminaste de esa manera._- dijo Karin, haciendo que toshirou se pusiera un poco nervioso y sonrojado pero no lo demostró.

— _Primero que nada, sabias que te mueves y hablas dormida_.- dijo toshirou sin mirarla haciendo que Karin se tensara.

— _No, pero ahora que lo mencionas; Cuando era mas pequeña siempre despertaba en la cama de ichigo, sin tener el conocimiento pleno de como llegaba ahí_.- dijo Karin colocando su mano en su propia barbilla, pero de un momento a otro reacciono.

— _No me digas que yo_…. trato de decir Karin pero la mirada y el asentimiento de cabeza, por parte de toshirou le confirmaron lo que no termino de decir.

— _Si así es, tú me golpeaste y después me abrazaste pero por más que trate de zafarme no pude, hasta que despertaste. No me explico como es que eres tan fuerte_.- dijo toshirou omitiendo el hecho que Karin le dijo que le quería.

— _En ese caso. Sera mejor olvidarlo_.- dijo Karin riendo descaradamente y rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— _No creo que kurosaki lo olvide tan fácilmente. Por cierto, se puede saber, ¿Que estabas soñando?_- pregunto toshirou.

—_ Hmmm, No lo recuerdo. Porque_.- respondió Karin haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar.

— _Por nada_.- dijo toshirou con un tinte rojo sobre sus mejillas, el cual fue opacado por un fuerte gruñido de su estomago.

— _Tú, tampoco desayunaste esta mañana, verdad._- dijo Karin sacando de su mochila una caja de almuerzo de donde adquirió un emparedado y jugo.

_— Toma_.- dijo Karin dándole la mitad de su emparedado y un jugo extra.

— _No te preocupes, yuzu siempre me sirve doble ración por si me da hambre después de la práctica de soccer. Lo que ya no sucede_.- dijo Karin recordando que no le dijo a nadie sobre su decisión de dejar el soccer.

— _Esta, bien_.- respondió sin mucha resistencia, tomando el emparedado que rápidamente termino. Mientras miraba su jugo sin saber como abrirlo.

— _Como demonios abro esto_.- dijo toshirou con una venita sobre su sien, haciendo reír a Karin.

— _Pues así, Chico prodigio_.- dijo Karin con sarcasmo quitándole el jugo e introduciendo la pajilla para después regresándoselo ya abierto.

— _Cállate, No tengo la culpa que ustedes los humanos sean tan raros con ese tipo de productos extraños._- respondió tajante arrebatándole el jugo.

— _Que acaso en la sociedad de almas no hay jugos_.- preguntó Karin con una ceja levantada sin dejar de comer.

— _Si los hay, Pero no son en empaques complicados, la mayoría son al natural. Pero algunas personas prefieren tomar sake por la mañana_.- respondió toshirou al terminar de beberse el jugo por completo.

— _Tos, tos_.- les interrumpió un tosido en su plática tan amena, petrificando a ambos, al ver al maestro viéndolos por la ventana detrás de ambos.

— _Veo que disfrutan su castigo_.- dijo el maestro.

«Este día no podría ir peor».- golpeo Karin su rostro con su mano derecha.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Por fin las clases estaban a la mitad, la hora de recesó había llegado todas las chicas estaba acosando a toshirou con preguntas; como de donde era cuanto se quedara y cosas del por el estilo. Mientras karin observaba con aburrimiento como toshirou estaba apunto de perder la cordura y no pudo evitar sonreír

— _Vas a venir a almorzar Karin_.- pregunto yuzu con su comida en mano esperando a karin.

—_ No gracias yuzu, ya me comí el almuerzo_.- respondió karin dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

— _Apresúrate yuzu o te dejamos_.- se escucho el grito de las amigas de karin esperándola en la entrada del aula.

— _Anda yuzu. Yo estaré bie_n.- dijo karin al ver como su hermana no pretendía dejarla sola.

— _Si, ya voy_.- grito yuzu caminado rumbo a la salida dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermana.

— _Karin_.- dijo Daisuke con nerviosismo a las espaldas de karin.

— _Que pasa Daisu._- contesto karin al sentir la mano cálida de su amigo en su hombro.

— _Puedo hablar contigo. A solas_.- dijo Daisuke de manera nerviosa.

— _Si claro._- respondió karin un tanto nerviosa ya que la última vez que vio a su amigo de esa manera todo salió mal con respecto a su amistad.

**Flash Black **

El atardecer bañaba karakura con sus rayos de colores anaranjados y rojizos, dando por concluido otro día de entrenamiento de soccer dejando a todo su equipo molido sin ganas de hacer nada más que regresar a casa darse una buena ducha, cenar y dormir hasta el siguiente día. Excepto por karin que fue la ultima en irse, caminando lentamente por su lugar favorito, donde decidió sentarse por un momento a contemplar ese atardecer con recuerdos gratos en su mente de cierta persona por la cual ese sitio se transformó en un santuario para ella, que para cualquiera resultaría ser insignificante.

— _Otra vez aquí karin_.- pregunto Daisuke apareciendo a su detrás parecía nervioso ya que jugaba con sus manos de manera misteriosa.

—_ A si, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aun aquí_.- respondió karin separándose un poco del barandal.

— _Este lugar es tan insignificante, no se que le vez_.- dijo Daisuke de manera desinteresada.

— _Es que es el mejor lugar para ver el cielo. Además me trae recuerdos, pero nadie lo entendería ni incluso yuzu_.- dijo karin de manera soñadora sin quitar la vista del atardecer.

— _Karin._- dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

— _Que ocurre Daisuke, creí que tenias que recoger a takeshi en su curso intensivo_.- dijo karin recogiendo su balón y caminando lejos de ese sitio.

— _Es que yo tenia que decirte algo_.- trato de decir rojo y nervioso, sin que karin se percatara de ello.

— _Algo te molesta_.- pregunto karin ya estando mas retirada de su lugar favorito.

— _No, bueno si._- trato de decir el chico.

_— Daisuke suéltalo, ¿Que no somos los mejores amigos?_.- dijo karin acercándose a el y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo que estaba demasiado tenso.

—_ Lo que pasa es Que me gustas_.- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a karin la cual comenzó a alejarse con la mirada gacha.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Desde ese momento su amistad cambio un poco; Aunque no lo demostraran, ya que ambos se alejaron uno del otro por un tiempo. Karin le siguió con aquellos recuerdos tan frescos en su mente y un poco nerviosa ante la actitud extraña de su amigo. Caminaron hasta llegar al techo de la escuela.

«Que hace ese chico con karin, porque se hablan tan familiarmente y porque me molesta tanto con solo verlos juntos » pensó toshirou observando como karin salía del salón siguiendo al chico castaño.

— _Donde te estas quedando._

— _Que relación tienes con kurosaki-san_.

—_ Tienes hermanos._

— _Hitsugaya-kun, tendrías una cita conmigo._

— _Me disculpan. Tengo algo que hacer_.- dijo toshirou abriéndose camino entre las molestas adolecentes que interferían en su plan de espiar a karin.

— _Karin, te vi la otra noche en el parque con Hitsugaya_.- dijo el chico de manera seria.

—_ Si, pero que es lo que querías preguntarme Daisuke_ - preguntó karin recordando que ya habían sido varias veces que pasaban ambos en el parque de noche, pero toshirou siempre iba en su forma shinigami.

«Porque le esta preguntando sobre mi» pensó Hitsugaya, quedándose de pie detrás de la puerta, al escuchar los cuestionamientos del chico.

«Que se supone que hace aquí. Espiándome ».- dijo karin al percatarse del reiatsu de toshirou detrás de la puerta. Pero las palabras del chico la consternaron un poco.

— _Karin, Contéstame algo. Fue por él que dejaste el equipo, por el te uniste al esquipo de kendo_ - pregunto de nuevo el chico con preocupación.

— _Creí que ya había quedado claro Daisuke, Toshirou no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Además; No sé de donde sacas que él, está el equipo de kendo_.- dijo Karin.

— _Lo siento Karin, es que lo creí, porque lo vi con esa gran katana y ese extraño traje negro_.- respondió el castaño haciendo que Karin se paralizada en su lugar al igual que toshirou.

«Acaso Daisuke tiene presencia espiritual».- pensó Karin observándolo detenidamente, poniendo nervioso al chico.

«Que acaso ese chico, ¡Puede verme, en mi forma shinigami!».- pensó toshirou.

— _Karin hay algo más que quería preguntar._- dijo el chico nuevamente nervioso. Mientras Karin no dejaba de ver en dirección donde se encontraba toshirou.

— _¿Qué es?_- respondió Karin de lo más normal posible.

— _Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, Aun sigo esperando tu respuesta_.- dijo el chico sujetándola por los hombros.

— _Daisuke, yo eto_.- trato de decir Karin, sintiendo el delicado agarre sobre sus hombros, observando cómo los ojos azul intenso del chico se perdían en su mirada ónix.

**_- Parece ser que alguien le está ganando, maestro._**- dijo la zampakuto de toshirou, al sentir como su maestro descontrolaba su reiatsu.

«Que mierda. Porque esta tan cerca de Karin».- pensó toshirou con rabia, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar alertándolo de un hollow. Rápidamente tomo su dulce de alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

—_ Es por Hitsugaya, no es así_.- pero no alcanzo a finalizar sus palabras, ya que sintió como de un momento a otro, el aire del lugar comenzó a sentirse denso, dificultándose respirar.

«Qué rayos es esta presencia» pensó el castaño, observando a Karin que estaba de pie, sin ningún tipo de dificultad observando una extraña grieta en el cielo.

—_ Que está pasando_.- trato de decir; pero el terror se apodero de su cuerpo, impidiéndole mover algún musculo, al ver ese horrible demonio de mascara blanca, esos filosos dientes y esas garras que se aproximaban a él. Ante esto, su mente se bloqueo por completo y la única reacción que pudo hacer, fue solo cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto, sus oídos solo podían escuchar el grito de Karin.

— _Daisuke_.- grito con terror Karin.

«Que, aun sigo vivo».- pensó Daisuke abriendo sus ojos y observando que no tenía ningún rasguño sobre si. Pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con la mirada de hielo de toshirou, que vestía las ropas negras y detenía la garra con su gigantesca katana.

— _Hitsugaya_.- fue lo único que dijo.

—_ Encárgate, Kurosaki_.- dijo toshirou con frialdad, desapareciendo con shunpo delante del escéptico Daisuke que fue ayudado por Karin.

— _Pero, ¿qué era eso?_- pregunto Daisuke observando como toshirou en unos segundos acabo con la criatura. Y ahora estaba de pie delante del el mirándolo como si de un enemigo se tratase.

— _Dime, como rayos es que puedes verme_.- dijo toshirou envainado su zampakuto.

— _Y porque no podría. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede verte_.- dijo Daisuke sin quitarle la vista a toshirou que parecía que tiraba fuego por sus ojos.

— _Cálmense un momento_.- dijo Karin apareciendo en medio de ambos.

— _Karin, te encuentras bien_.- se escucho un grito de ichigo que aparecía en escena junto con rukia a sus espaldas.

— _Llegan tarde, Fukitaicho kuchiki, kurosaki_.- dijo toshirou con el seño fruncido, caminado hacia ellos; evitando la mirada de Karin que no entendía por qué rayos se estaba comportando de esa manera tan fría con ella.

— _Lo siento Hitsugaya taicho_.- fue lo único que dijo rukia haciendo una reverencia. Percatándose del mal humor del pequeño capitán.

— _Se puede saber, porque siempre te tengo que encontrar con mi hermana. Menos mal; que no es, en una situación comprometedora._- dijo ichigo desvainado su zampakuto.

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, kurosaki_.- mofo toshirou, con una rabia que sentía y no sabía porque, pero de una cosa estaba seguro se desquitaría con kurosaki.

— _Me las pagaras. Enano albino_.- grito ichigo lanzándose a toshirou, con imágenes que hace un momento le estaban calentando el cerebro.

— _Eso lo veremos_.- dijo toshirou con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su zampakuto, esperando con ansias el ataque.

— _Maestro_.- dijo el gigai de toshirou, interceptando con sus manos la zampakuto de ichigo.

— _Detente ichi-ni. Lo de esta mañana fue un accidente. Además fue mi culpa_.- dijo Karin colocando su pequeña mano en el gran pecho de su hermano mayor y con la otra lo obligaba a bajar su zampakuto.

— _¿Porque hay dos Hitsugaya?_ - pregunto Daisuke, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a Daisuke, con la misma pregunta en sus mentes. ¿Puede vernos?

—_ Encárgate kuchiki._- ordeno toshirou, a lo cual rukia obedeció.

—_ Discúlpame._- dijo rukia sacando un aparato en forma de pluma, con la cual le dio un flashazo dejándolo inconsciente.

— _Rukia, que le hiciste_.- dijo Karin corriendo al lado de su inconsciente amigo.

— _No te preocupes kurosaki, tu amiguito estará bien_.- dijo toshirou con frialdad entrando en su cuerpo falso. Dejando una mirada triste en el rostro de Karin por el comportamiento de toshirou. Que rukia percibió.

«Parece como si estuviera celo…. No Hitsugaya toshirou sintiendo celos, eso nunca sucederá.- pensó Karin dando por descartado ese pensamiento, al momento en que lo pensó.

— _Solo borre sus recuerdos de lo sucedido._- dijo rukia con una sonrisa confortante que Karin correspondió a medias.

—_ Ahora sí, pareces un mocoso de primaria_.- rio ichigo sosteniéndose el estomago, al ver a toshirou con el uniforme de secundaria puesto.

— _Cállate kurosaki._- respondió toshirou con una venita estilo anime sobre su rostro.

— _Esto lo debe de ver matsumoto_.- dijo ichigo por lo bajo, sacando su celular de su bolsillo y tomándole una foto a toshirou sin que se diera cuenta.

— I_chigo deja tus juegos de niño y vámonos_.- dijo rukia despidiéndose con la mano de Karin.

— _Nos retiramos hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo rukia despareciendo con shunpo arrastrando a ichigo con ella.

«Son un dolor de cabeza».- se quejo mentalmente toshirou sosteniéndose la sien de la frente.

— _Vámonos, kurosaki._- dijo toshirou girándose a ella sin mirarla.

«Que pasa con él, hace un momento estábamos bien y ahora me trata como un vil desconocido. Pero dos podemos jugar el mismo juego ».- pensó Karin sin moverse de su lugar.

— _Lo dejaremos aquí nada más_.- pregunto Karin con un tono igual de hostil que toshirou.

— _Si, cuando despierte no sabemos con que sustituirá lo sucedido y viendo como es kuchiki, seguro serán un montón de conejos danzantes_.- respondió toshirou sin girarse, con una gotita estilo anime sobre su cabeza al imaginarse los conejos.

— _Si tú lo dices Hitsugaya_.- dijo Karin pasando a su lado como si fuera un completo desconocido haciendo que toshirou se sintiera mal por el trato de la chica.

-**_ Usted se lo merece por tratarla como hace un momento._**- se quejo su zampakuto.

«Es que no sé, porque estoy tan molesto con ella, si no tiene la culpa».- pensó toshirou caminado detrás de ella con las manos en sus bolsillos.

* * *

><p>El día pasó sin más complicaciones. Todos se encontraban en casa cenando, excepto por toshirou que no se encontraba de humor y decidió vagar por ahí, hasta que se le bajara el coraje que sentía al recordar como Karin hablaba con aquel chico. La noche había llegado por fin así que decidió volver a la casa kurosaki ya más tranquilo.<p>

«Estará molesta conmigo» pensó toshirou antes de tocar la puerta frente a él, ya que durante su caminata se dio cuenta de su error al tratar a Karin tan fríamente y que fue una estupidez a verse enojado con ella.

**_-Eso ni lo dude_**.- respondió su zampakuto. Mientras toshirou toco la puerta siendo recibido por una preocupada yuzu.

— _Estaba tan preocupada, Hitsugaya-kun_.- dijo yuzu dejándolo pasar cerrando su puerta a su detrás.

— T_e lo dije yuzu. Era una tontería estar preocupada por él. Ya está demasiado anciano como para cuidarse por si mismo_.- dijo Karin sarcásticamente viendo la tele sin siquiera girarse a verlo.

- **_Porque no admites que si estabas preocupada_**.- dijo la misma voz haciendo que Karin frunciera el seño.

«No lo estaba, yo no».- se quejo Karin.

— _Karin no seas así. Porque no admites que también estas preocupada por el_.- se quejo yuzu, al escuchar las palabras para nada preocupadas de su hermana gemela, sentada frente al televisor.

— _Yo preocupada por ese enano de primaria, si como no_.- dijo Karin asomando la cabeza por el respaldo del sillón.

— _Deja de llamarme así Karin_.- dijo toshirou haciendo que Karin se le quedara viendo extrañada por su drástico cambio de actitud, ya que hace unas pocas horas la ignoraba por completo.

—_ Ya no importa, te serviré de cenar. De seguro no has comido nada_.- grito yuzu corriendo a la cocina.

— _No es necesario, kurosaki_.- trato de decir toshirou siguiendo a yuzu, pero Karin le detuvo.

— _Es inútil, digas lo que le digas, no te hará caso._- dijo Karin desde su lugar, mientras el se sentaba a su lado, sin poder evitar ver lo que traía puesto.

— _Creí que no usabas faldas_.- pregunto toshirou con una ceja levantada, observando que Karin traía puesto una falda sobre un pantalón negro, haciendo combinación con una blusa azul marino de manga larga.

— _Y yo creí que a los ancianos como tú, habían dejado su bipolaridad atrás_.- contesto Karin sentada sobres sus piernas, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como en la frente de toshirou aparecía una vena pulsante.

—_Olvídalo, te ves bien_.- respondió toshirou, haciendo que Karin se sonrojara, pero que por dentro estuviera feliz al saber que su relación de amigos volvía hacer igual.

— _Se puede saber, ¿Por qué estabas tan de mal humor?_.- pregunto Karin.

— _Haa, por nada_.- respondió toshirou sin convencer a Karin. Afortunadamente yuzu apareció para salvarle de responder.

— _Por cierto ¿Dónde están kurosaki y kuchiki?_.- pregunto toshirou comiendo y al darse cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba todo.

— _Rukia e ichigo, salieron una cita_.- dijo yuzu con cara soñadora, haciendo que toshirou y Karin se dirigieran una mirada cómplice sospechando de quien le metió la idea a ichigo, de que ellos salían.

— _Porque dices que todos van a una cita, yuzu. La verdad es que salieron con sus amigo a las pista de patinaje; nos invitaron a ir con ellos, pero yuzu no quiso ir_.- respondió Karin con aburrimiento.

— _Tengo una idea; Porque no vamos, ya que hitsugaya termine de comer_.- dijo yuzu con cara soñadora, mientras toshirou y Karin hablaron en susurros.

— _Shhh Karin, ¿Qué rayos, es una pista de patinaje?_ - pregunto toshirou por debajo de la mesa.

— _Es un lugar donde se patina, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos_.- respondió Karin riendo de la ignorancia del shinigami prodigio.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Por fin habían salido de la casa y se encontraban frente a una pista de sementó solido, donde la gente patinaba con unos zapatos con ruedas extraños para toshirou. Los tres buscaban a ichigo y sus amigos con la mirada, Karin llevaba las mismas ropas, mientras que yuzu llevaba una falda color verde con una blusa blanca y toshirou su playera polo negras con su pantalón de mezclilla.

— _Ahí están_.- grito yuzu, empujando a propósito a Karin hacia toshirou, al correr hacía su hermano. Toshirou la detuvo antes de caer al suelo encontrándose con su mirada ónix al levantar su vista.

«Me las pagaras yuzu».- se quejo mentalmente Karin, al sentirse nerviosa ente esa hermosa mirada azul agua que le regalaba el peliblanco.

—_ Gracias_.- dijo Karin colocando sus manos en su pecho para separarse de él.

* * *

><p>—<em>Rukia, es igual que con los patines de hielo<em>.- dijo ichigo sujetado las manos de rukia como si de un niño dando sus primeros pasos se tratase.

— _Espera, no me sueltes ichigo_.- dijo rukia. Mientras ichigo reía de las reacciones que ponía rukia cuando intentaba soltarla.

—_ Esta bien, pero iremos más rápido_.- dijo ichigo acelerando su andar.

— _Lista o no rukia, te dejare sola_.- dijo ichigo dejando su mano, para tomar posesión de su cintura.

— _No_.- grito rukia sintiendo como ichigo la lanzo con un poco de fuerza dejándola sola.

— _Haaaa, Descerebrado_.- grito moviendo los brazos como si de un ave queriendo volar se tárate provocando que ichigo se riera a carcajadas.

— _Mueve un pie después del otro, como te enseñe la ultima vez_.- grito ichigo.

— _Como demonios quieres que me acuerde, si fue hace casi dos años_.- grito rukia sin darse cuenta como comenzaba a patinar por ella sola, sin darse cuenta.

— _Entonces dime, que es lo que estás haciendo_.- dijo ichigo patinando a su lado.

— _Lo logre_.- dijo rukia con una sonrisa gloriosa en su rostro, pero con la vista solo en sus pies si percatarse de un pequeño parado en el centro.

— _Haaa, quiten a ese niño rápido_.- grito rukia entrando en pánico.

— _Rukia cuidado_.- grito ichigo interceptando a la pelinegra, pero de lo rápido que iba no pudo detenerse a tiempo y solo le saco la vuelta provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— _Idiota, por eso te dije que no me soltaras_.- se quejo rukia encima de, el que sujetaba su cintura fuertemente mientras ella tenía sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de ichigo. Que se perdió en los ojos violetas de rukia acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

— _Aquí no ichi, nos están viendo_.- susurro rukia, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del peli naranja.

* * *

><p>—<em> Ahora dime, si no son una pareja linda<em>.- dijo Chizuru, observando a ichigo y rukia.

— _Siempre pensando en eso Chizuru, déjalos en paz. Allá ellos si son o no son pareja_.- dijeron Tatsuki con enfado, al ver las reacciones de su amiga a su lado sentadas en una mesa.

— _Te encuentras bien, Orihime_.- pregunto Tatsuki, observando como el rostro de Orihime se deformaba, al ver a ichigo y rukia punto de besarse en la pista.

— _No me siento bien Tatsuki, Sera mejor que me valla._- dijo Orihime quitándose los patines y colocándose sus zapatos.

— _Espera te acompaño._- dijo Tatsuki levantándose con sus tenis deportivos ya puestos.

— _No es necesario que te molestes, Tatsuki_.- dijo Orihime reprimiendo su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa fingida.

— _Despídenos de los demás_.- dijo Tatsuki emprendiendo camino junto a Orihime después de dejar los dos pares de patines con la persona encargada.

* * *

><p>— <em>Oni-chan, Rukia- chan.<em>- grito yuzu, haciendo que ambos chicos patinar hacia ella.

— _Hola yuzu, creí que no querías venir_.- saludo rukia.

— _¿Y, Karin?_- pregunto ichigo con el seño fruncido, al suponer que su hermana los había dejado solos sin supervisión en su casa.

— _Ahí vienen_.- dijo yuzu señalando a toshirou y Karin que venían charlando sin dejar de ver a ichigo.

— _No, otra vez. Porque siempre tiene que estar con mi hermana_.- dijo ichigo nada feliz y menos con los comentarios de su otra hermana y rukia.

—_ Yo creo, que hacen una linda pareja. Además tiene mucho que no miraba feliz a Karin_.- dijo yuzu observando cómo su hermana reía. O más bien se burlaba del peliblanco.

— _Ichigo, ya déjalos. Además no están haciendo nada malo_.- dijo rukia.

* * *

><p><em>— Aun debo cumplir con nuestra apuesta no.<em>- pregunto Karin caminando despacio al lado de toshirou.

— _No, si no quieres. Además ya me entere de los más importante_.- dijo toshirou caminando con las manos en su bolsillo.

— _Que bueno, por un momento creí que me tendría que poner un vestido odioso_.- dijo Karin suspirando, al quitarse un peso de encima.

— _Aunque. Aun podríamos tener la cita_.- dijo toshirou haciendo que Karin detuviera su andar.

« ¿Me está pidiendo una cita?» se pregunto estúpidamente Karin quedando de piedra ante la declaración del peliblanco que se giro a ella.

**_- Pues claro idiota, porque no le contestas._**- dijo la voz en su cabeza.

«Idiota, porque rayos dije eso».- se reprocho al ver a Karin paralizada a su detrás.

_— Si quieres olvi._- pero no término de hablar, ya que Karin lo mando a callar con su respuesta.

_— Acepto._- respondió Karin sin rodeos, dejando helado a toshirou ante su repuesta y el sonrojo que aprecia en el pálido rostro de la pelinegra.

—_ Entonces, el sábado está bien_.- respondió toshirou recuperando el habla de inmediato, sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Karin.

— _Si, está bien._- dijo Karin, caminado un poco rápido para que no notara lo sonrojada que estaba.

- **_Si se viera es un espejo. No creería lo idiota que se ve._**- se rio su zampakuto.

«Tu, sí que sabes arruinar los buenos momentos, Hyōrinmaru».- pensó toshirou, con el seño fruncido ante la osadía de su zampakuto.

— _No has notado que ichi-ni, se enoja cuando me ve contigo. Solo que no sé porque se pone así de celoso_.- dijo Karin percatándose de la mirada de su hermano sobre ellos.

— _Eso es, porque es un completo idiota. Míralo ya me está viendo con odio_.- dijo toshirou haciendo que Karin viera a su hermano sin poder evitar las ganas de reír por las expresiones que ponía ichigo.

—_ No es como si tú y yo fuéramos a terminar como pareja o algo por el estilo_.- dijo Karin, paralizando a toshirou.

«Que trato de decir, con eso».- se pregunto toshirou al ver a Karin sonrojada y de un momento a otra fruncía el ceño de furia.

«Idiota no debí decir eso, soné como si quisieras tener una relación de más de amigos con el».- se abofeteo mentalmente Karin.

-_** Y no es así.**_- dijo la voz.

_«Claro que no»_.- grito furiosa mirando a ambos lados buscando a alguien.

-**_ Te gustas, no es así. El príncipe del hielo._**- dijo la voz riéndose en su cabeza.

—_ Cállate y Sal de mi mente, ahora. Porque no das la cara_.- dijo Karin con el seño fruncido y roja de rabia, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo fuertemente.

— _Karin, ¿estás bien?-_ pregunto toshirou al ver como Karin discutía sola y la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a cambiar.

«Acaso, será que su poder esta tan avanzado, para entablar conversación con su zampakuto».- pensó toshirou sin poder evitar verla con sorpresa, ya que era extraordinario su capacidad de control sobre su propio reiatsu a diferencia de ichigo. Mientras las palabras de urahara tomaban posesión de sus pensamientos.

— "_No le puedo mentir Hitsugaya taicho, Karin tiene algo que me intriga; Además que sería de gran ayuda para la sociedad de almas, al igual que ichigo, ambos tienen la misma fortaleza y determinación. Pero independientemente de ello. Yo no tengo nada que ver con su decisión, de ser un shinigami, lo único que hice fue ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa y ella decidió."_

— _Ha, si estoy bien, no te preocupes toshirou_.- dijo Karin, al ver la cara de sorpresa de toshirou.

— _Con qué frecuencia, ¿oyes esa voz?_- pregunto toshirou al darse cuenta del cambio de reiatsu en Karin. No por nada se graduó de la academia en menos tiempo de lo normal.

— _Sabía que te darías cuentas. Veras ya tenía tiempo sin escucharla. Pero estoy segura, que es la voz de mi zampakuto, no me deja de atormentar con cosas que no quiero pensar_.- respondió Karin sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— _Se cómo se siente_.- dijo toshirou recordando los dolores de cabeza que Hyōrinmaru le daba. Pero los gritos de ichigo le sacaron de su sorpresa.

* * *

><p>—<em> Ya se tardaron demasiado, Que tanto hablan<em>.- se quejo ichigo al ver como toshirou no dejaba de ver a su hermana menor.

— _Déjalos, de seguro están haciendo tiempo para que ichi-ni no los moleste_.- dijo yuzu con añoranza.

— _A no, eso si que no_.- dijo ichigo, sin quitarse los patines dispuesto a partirle la cara el pequeño capitán.

— _Tu no vas a ningún lugar_.- dijo rukia sujetándolo por el cuello.

—_ Enano, Roba hermanas_.- grito ichigo desde su lugar.

— _Será mejor que me cuentes después. Si no kurosaki se va poner, como loco_.- respondió toshirou sintiendo casi a su espalda el reiatsu de ichigo.

— _Tienes razón, vamos_.- dijo Karin tomándolo de la mano, rumbo al histérico ichigo.

— _Espera Karin. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que puedo caminar por mi mismo_.- se quejaba toshirou sin que Karin le soltara.

—_ Porque tardabas tanto, Karin_.- pregunto ichigo tratando de reprimir su furia el ver lo que su hermana sostenía en su mano.

— _Es que hablábamos de jugadas de futbol_.- dijo Karin soltando al fin la mano de toshirou. Que se comenzaba a incomodar por las miradas de los amigos de ichigo y de otras personas.

— _En fin_.- respondió ichigo siendo jalado por rukia hacia la pista.

—_Espera rukia. No voy a dejar al enano albino ese, con Karin_.- grito ichigo desde lejos, haciendo que toshirou frunciera el seño por lo dicho.

— _Pareces un mandilón_.- susurro ishida pasando a su lado.

— _Cállate ishida_.- grito ichigo con el seño fruncido al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

— _Vamos yuzu por los patines_.- dijo Karin.

— _No es necesario, yo ya tengo los míos_.- dijo yuzu mostrándole sus patines.

— _Porque, no vas con toshirou o se pierden por ahí_.- dijo yuzu empujándolos fuertemente ya con sus patines puestos.

«Qué rayos le pasa a yuzu».- pensó Karin viendo a su hermana danzando feliz en patines.

— _Espérame aquí._- dejándolo Karin dejándolo solo, corriendo rumbo a una barra donde un joven le atendió.

— _En que puedo ayudarte_.- dijo el encargado.

—_ Dame dos pares de patines_.- dijo Karin quitándose sus zapatos y dándoselos al joven con una pequeña cuota de dinero.

—_Sí, de que tallas_.- pegunto amablemente le encargado con sus zapatos en mano.

« Ups, no le pregunte su talla. Pero considerando su tamaño».- pensó Karin viéndolo para después pedirle los dos pares.

—_ Un momento_.- dijo el encargado dejando a Karin en silencio, hasta que alguien llego a saludarle.

—_ He Karin_.- grito Daisuke llegando rápidamente hasta ella.

—_ Daisuke, ¿como estas?_- pregunto Karin de manera nerviosa recordando que lo dejaron tirado en el tejado.

— _Estoy bien, en lo que cabe_.- dijo el chico poniendo más nerviosa a Karin de lo que ya estaba.

— _Quería preguntarte que fue lo que me sucedió en la azotea. Porque desperté en la enfermería de la escuela_.-pregunto el chico, paralizando a Karin.

— _Que no te acuerdas. Estábamos muy cerca de la puerta y el conserje de la escuela entro golpeándote en la cara. Quedaste inconsciente y te llevo a la enfermería_.- dijo Karin tan rápido que ni ella misma creí la velocidad a mil por hora con la que trabajaba su cerebro.

* * *

><p>«Otra vez esta con ese idiota».- pensó toshirou haciendo rechinar sus dientes, al observando a Karin charlando con el castaño.<p>

-**_ Por dios maestro, no están haciendo nada. Porque no admite que esta celoso._**- dijo su zampakuto.

«No, yo no lo estoy».- se quejo toshirou ignorando a una chica que no dejaba de pedirle que patinara con ella.

- **_Entonces, deje de quejarse que está provocando tormentas aquí dentro_**.- dijo su zampakuto con voz autorizaría.

—_ Oye, te gustaría patinar conmigo_.- pregunto una chica de cabello rojos y ojos verdes jade.

—_ No, no quiero_.- dijo toshirou quitándola de enfrente, caminado hacia Karin.

* * *

><p>— <em>Aquí tiene sus patines<em>.- dijo el encargado dándole los dos pares

— _Si gracias._- respondió Karin.

—_ Que acaso no lo recuerdas_.- siguió echando mentiras a su amigo. Se sentía mal por meterle pero no había de otra, si lo quería mantener aleja de los hollow.

«Es cierto en ese momento. Daisuke pudo ver al hollow y a toshirou en su forma de alma».- pensó Karin recordando lo que paso.

— _Solo un poco, pero cuando trato de hacerlo, solo recuerdo estar hablando contigo y de un momento a otro aparecen miles de conejos danzando_.- dijo el chico provocando una risa nerviosa en Karin.

— _Oye Daisuke ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo común?_.- preguntó Karin intrigada por su amigo.

— _No entiendo la pregunta Karin. A que te refieres con fuera de lo común_.- respondió el chico con su mano en la barbilla.

«No, no le puedo decir. De seguro creería que estoy loco» dijo Daisuke al darse cuenta de una pareja fantasmal cruzando por la pista de patinaje.

— _Si algo como fantasmas_.- trato de decir Karin. Sorprendiendo al chico que se quedo con la boca entre abierta. Pero esa sorpresa fue remplazada por enojo cuando vio algo que no le pareció.

— _Aquí estas Kurosaki, tenemos que irnos_.- dijo toshirou con molestia sujetándola de su muñeca.

_— Toshirou; Perdón la demora es que me encontré con._- pero no alcanzo a terminar, cuando toshirou la obligo a avanzar lejos de su amigo.

_— Adiós Daisuke_.- dijo Karin siendo jalada por un toshirou que rabiaba.

_— Adiós._- dijo el chico saludando con la mano.

«Porque siempre tiene que interferir».- pensó Daisuke observando a la pareja perdiéndose entre la gente.

«Que está pasando con él. Ahora que hice mal».- pensó Karin.

-**_ No te has dado cuenta verdad. Que actúa así solo cuándo te ve con ese chico_**.- dijo la voz.

«No es posible que el este…. Pero probemos tu teoría» pensó Karin, observando a toshirou detenidamente.

— _¿Que pasa contigo?, ahora._- dijo Karin al ver el seño fruncido tratando inútilmente de obligando a detenerse.

— _Nada, Kurosaki_.- dijo con un tono de frialdad que Karin consideraba con hostil y sabia a la perfección que algo le molestaba pero no sabía qué.

— T_oshirou suéltame, me estas lastimando_.- se quejo Karin al sentir la fuerza que toshirou ejercía sobre su pequeña muñeca. Este la soltó inmediatamente girándose a ella.

_— Lo siento_.- dijo toshirou al ver como la muñeca de Karin estaba enrojecida por el agarre. Tratando de acercarse a ella pero las palabras de Karin le detuvieron.

— _Aléjate. Otra vez te estás comportando como un idiota_.- dijo Karin.

—_ Yo_.- trato de decir toshirou con la mirada gacha.

— _No quiero oír tus estúpidas disculpas. Solo quiero saber qué rayos hice que te molesta tanto, para tratarme tan mal_.- grito Karin furiosa. Paralizando al peliblanco sin saber que decir o hacer.

— _Que no somos amigos._- dijo Karin casi susurrante, pero las palabras que soltó toshirou le congelaron.

_— No puedo evitarlo. Me molesta verte junto a él_.- dijo toshirou mas bien casi se lo grito.

«En verdad, todo ese tiempo había estado celoso de Daisuke».- pensaba Karin en blanco.

«Rayos lo dije. Porque no me puedo detenerme».- pensó.

—_ Si lo odio. A ese tal Daisuke. No te puedo dejar ni un momento solo, porque ya llega ese idiota_.- término por decir toshirou con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dándole la espalda a Karin que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar antes esa declaración.

«Arruine todo».- pensó toshirou, pero la melodiosa risa de Karin le consterno.

_— Jajaaaaa. No puedo creerlo Hitsugaya toshirou esta celoso_.- dijo Karin burlándose del chico que se quedo en blanco.

_— Quieres parar ya._- respondió toshirou ante las burlas de Karin.

«En definitiva, jamás entenderé a las mujeres».- pensó toshirou con el seño fruncido.

—_ Sabes a veces puedes llegar a ser un completo idiota toshirou. Pero mi idiota. Daisuke solo es un amigo_.- dijo Karin sonrojada y pasando a lado de, el.

«Que quiso decir con eso. Su idiota y si Daisuke era un amigo Entonces yo que soy». Pensaba toshirou.

_— Toma._- dijo Karin dándole los patines.

* * *

><p>—<em> Donde demonios se metieron, esos dos<em>.- preguntaba un ichigo molesto. Buscándolos entre la gente con su mirada asesina con la que ya había intimidado a más de tres chicos que pusieron sus ojos en yuzu.

—_ Deben de estar haciendo cosas de novios_.- dijo yuzu riendo por las expresiones de su tonto hermano.

— _No digas tontería, yuzu_.- respondió ichigo pegado a la barandilla que dividía la pista de la zona de descanso.

— _Ahí están._- dijo rukia señalando a toshirou y Karin sentados en una banca colocándose los patines.

* * *

><p>— <em>Como supiste mi talla<em>.- pregunto toshirou viendo como los patines le encajaron a la perfección.

— _Intuición._- rio Karin, terminado de atar sus cordones deslizándose ágilmente hasta la abertura de la pista.

—_ Espera Karin._- dijo toshirou sosteniéndose de donde podía.

«Como rayos. Puede andar tan libremente y yo no».- pensó toshirou llagando apenas legando a la entrada mientras que Karin se deslizaba.

—_Toshirou, apresura_…..- pero no alanzo a decir nada, ya que de un segundo a otro, toshirou se resbalo con sus propios pies, aterrizando sonorosamente con su barbilla, provocando que Karin lo viera directamente, con una lágrima amenazando con salir de sus ojos ónix y no precisamente de tristeza.

— _Jajajajajaja._- no pudo evitar más y se revolcó en el suelo burlándose sonorosamente del pequeño capitán.

—_ Deja de reírte Karin._

—_ Está bien dejare de reír, jajajaja_.- se volvió a carcajear Karin al ver el siguiente intentó fallido de toshirou por patinar.

«No puede ser, otra vez».- se quejo toshirou sosteniéndose la barbarilla y levantándose para un nuevo intento; pero ocurrió lo mismo solo que esta vez aterrizando sobre su trasero en el suelo.

—_ Dios, matas hollow y no puedes patinar, jajaja_.- se volvió a carcajear Karin.

—_ Deja de hacerlo_.- dijo el capitán ya sacado de quicio.

— _Que quieres que haga fue gracios_o.- dijo Karin sosteniéndose el estomago de la risa.

— _Admítelo, no sabes patinar. Señor prodigio_.- dijo Karin ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie tomándolo por la cintura sin dejar de reír.

— _Muy bien. Lo admito no sé. Ahora que, te seguirás burlando de mí._- dijo toshirou alejándose de ella con el seño fruncido y una venita estilo anime sobre su rostro.

— _Es muy fácil Hitsugaya taicho_.- grito rukia deslizándose ágilmente a su lado, seguido de ichigo.

—_ Si es muy fácil. Pero cuando logras salir del suelo_.- rio ichigo pasado a su lado.

— _Cállate, kurosaki_.- reprocho toshirou al escuchar las burlas de ichigo. Mientras el apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—_ Que_.- se quejo ichigo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de rukia que lo miraba con desaprobación.

— _Pareces un bebe quejándose. Ven te enseñare_.- dijo Karin dándole su mano en señal de disculpa. Pero el la rechazo.

— _No olvídalo, no me rebajare a que una chica me muestre como se hace_.- se quejo toshirou cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— _Entonces haz lo que quieras. Viejo amargado_.- dijo Karin patinando ágilmente sobre la pista, sin percatarse de un patinador fuera de control.

—_ Cuidado_.- grito un chico de cabellera alborotada color negra.

— _Karin mueve, ahora_.- grito toshirou empujándose con sus manos hasta Karin.

— _Como aprendiste tan rápido_.- dijo Karin sorprendida al sentir la mano de toshirou sobre su brazo.

—_ No se_.- respondió toshirou olvidándose por completo de porque había ido hasta ella. Hasta que vio demasiado cerca la razón por la cual se lanzo sin pensarlo a ella.

—_ Cuidado_.- grito el chico de cabellera negra, estrellándose contra ambos, pero toshirou reaccionó ágilmente levantando a Karin por encima del. Recibiendo todo el golpe en el frio sementó mientras que Karin termino encima de, el que sujetaba su cintura para que no se lastimara.

— _Toshirou, ¿Estás bien?_- dijo Karin preocupada y con los ojos abiertos con las manos a cado lado de la cara de toshirou que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— _Si no me matan las garras de un hollow. Mucho menos un simple golpe_.- bromo toshirou sin percatarse lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

— _Tonto_.- rio Karin observando detenidamente los labios del chico, ya que sus ojos verde turquesa la miraba extraño.

«Al menos no le paso nada».- pensó toshirou sin poder evitar ver los labios rosados de Karin, los cuales tenía una sonrisa solo para él.

— _Disculpa._- dijo el chico tratando de levantarse y como no vio de donde, se sujeto de la espalda de Karin, empujándola fuertemente provocando que los labios de toshirou y Karin se unieran en un roce que ambos deseaban, aunque no lo demostraran.

«Pero que».- pensó toshirou, al sentir los cálidos labios que hace un momento está viendo. Sobre los suyos sintiendo una extraña sensación por probarlos más afondo.

-**_ Qué suerte tiene, maestro_**.- dijo burlonamente su zampakuto. Mientras sin saber cómo ni por qué. Llevo su mano a la cabellera de Karin empujándola sobre él cerrando los ojos.

«Que rayos hace. Pero se siente tan bien».- pensó Karin sintiendo los labios de toshirou sobre los suyos, sintiendo como los dedos de toshirou comenzaron a jugar con cabello empujadora hacia él. Haciéndola que ella comenzara a mover por instinto sus labios, hasta abrirlos un poco dándole permiso de entrar.

«Debería detenerme ahora. Pero no puedo, se siente tan bien».- pensó toshirou, al sentir como Karin le dio permiso de entrar. Dejándolo introducir su lengua lentamente en su boca degustando de su boca. Siendo un beso torpe al principio que poco a poco ambos tuvieron la suficiente confianza como para volverlo apasionado reclamando más uno del otro. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás, sus lenguas batallaba por obtener el control. El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo por completo, las personas desaparecieron para ellos, quedando solo ellos dos.

* * *

><p><em>— Karin, Hitsugaya-kun, Están<em>….. Dijo yuzu, pero antes de tratar de decir la última palabra se quedo en estado de shock totalmente sonrojada el ver que toshirou y Karin se besaba sin mostrar alguna señal de separarse pronto.

— _Yo creo que perfectamente._- dijo rukia cubriéndose su boca con sus manos, al ver como ichigo se acercaba con preocupación hacia ambos. Indicándole que aun no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermana.

«Demonios, ahora que hago».- pensó rukia, pero demasiado tarde cuando volvió a ver a ichigo, este estaba paralizado sin hacer ningún movimiento observando directamente hacia ella y yuzu.

El aire comenzó a escasear para ambos, obligándolos a separarse sin dejar de verse avergonzados por lo que acaban de hacer. Karin se levanto dándole la mano para ayudarlo. La cual acepto levantándose pero sus pies le traicionaron y estaba a punto de caer de no ser por Karin, que sujeto su cintura impidiéndole caer volviendo a quedar sus rostro demasiado cerca.

— _Esto. Karin yo. Puedo explicar. No es lo que crees_.- pero ninguna palabra coherente o completa salía de sus labios alejándose un poco de su rostro, pero sin separarse demasiado, ya que caería de nuevo.

— _No digas nada y será mejor que huyamos_.- respondió Karin más roja que los cabellos de renji.

— _Que huir._- pregunto toshirou extrañado, pero al sentir una presencia aterradora a su detrás comprendió porque Karin la estaba diciendo eso.

— _Quien te dio permiso de besar a mi hermana_. - grito ichigo con un aura negras rodeándole por completo. Parecía un demonio salido de un cuento de terror. Que levantaba su mano en puño directo al rostro del peliblanco.

— _Kurosaki espera. No es lo que crees_.- grito toshirou esperando el puñetazo en su rostro, pero no llego nada solo sintió una ráfaga de aire y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Karin lo movió ágilmente lejos de la furia de su hermano.

— _Karin, pero que rayos_.- grito ichigo al ver como su hermana se llevo lejos al capitán. Pero ichigo reacciono rápido patinando a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

— _Ichigo, deja a Hitsugaya taicho en paz_.- gritaba rukia detrás de el seguida de una preocupada yuzu.

— _Fue un accidenté_.- dijo yuzu aun dudando de si fue un accidenté o no, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su hermana.

—_ Apresúrate toshirou._- dijo Karin acabando con el silencio entre ambos sin soltar su mano y su cintura para avanzar más rápido, haciendo que en el rostro de toshirou apareciera un inevitable sonrisa.

— _Así, que el príncipe del hielo, puede sonreír_.- dijo Karin burlándose del peliblanco que comenzaba a fruncir el seño. Olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido hace un momento.

—_TE MATARE SI VUELVES A BESARLA_.- grito ichigo furioso persiguiéndolos por toda la pista.

— I_chigo detente._- rukia a su detrás.

— _Esto es divertido no rukia. Por fin siento como su ichigo y Karin fueran ellos mismos y no completos desconocidos._- dijo yuzu con una mirada se melancolía.

— _Eso se debe a ti y a hitsugaya-kun. En verdad te agradezco mucho por como haces que ichigo cambie, tan solo con que estés cerca de el._- dijo yuzu remplazando su semblante triste por una sincera sonrisa.

— _No hay de que_.- respondió rukia alegremente.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake.<strong>

— _Cuanto te debo_.- dijo isshin oculto detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la pista de patinaje, hablando misteriosamente con el mismo chico que tiro a karin.

— _1,500._- dijo el chico haciendo que a isshin se le salieran los ojos de orbita..

— _Que cuanto_.- casi grito isshin de la impresión.

— _Hice que se besaran, viejo_.- dijo el chico extendiendo la mano.

«Todo lo que tiene que hacer un padre, para ver a sus hijos felices.- dijo isshin dándole unos billetes al sujeto que tiro a karin sobre toshirou.

* * *

><p>Hasta qui el sexto episodio Espero alla sido de su agrado.<p>

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo**.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Review<strong>

**Claw-13: **Gracias por leer mi fiction y si lo tomare en cuenta como dicen es mejor poco que nada. **artemis: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el episodio pasado. Espero igual este y en cuanto mi otra historia. Claro que la terminare solo que estoy modificando los primeros episodios para hacerla mas entendible con respecto a las conversaciones.Y si tambien me gusta mucho la pareja de inoue con ulquiorra. **  
><strong>**LuNaShinRa**: Me alegro que te allá gustado el episodio pasado, se que fue algo corto pero algo es mejor que cuanto lo de cambio de categoría. Tengo escrito algo mas bien demasiado explicito. Pero ya después veré si me decido a ponerlo o no.. Saludos y suerte en tus pruebas.. **Vy-chan:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad y si estaré actualizando lo más seguido que y nos estamos leyendo. También gracias a los que me agregan a sus Favoritos:**.****Vy-chan****Noir Nightray****  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BYE<br>BYE.

PD: No olviden dejar Review...


	7. Lluvia,recuerdos y al fin una declaracio

**Problemas**

**Mariposa Infernal**

**Una disculpa a todos los que siguen esta historia. Se que no hay una escusa valida por el retraso. Sin más por decir gracias a todos los que aun leen y siguen esta historia.**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**Lluvia, recuerdos y al fin una declaracion**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Orihime y Tatsuki caminaban lentamente hacia el apartamento de la chica. Ambas se mantenían en completo silencio ninguna se atrevía hablar de nada, cada quien tenía sus respectivos pensamientos. Tatsuki por su parte se sentía incomoda por el silencio de su amiga, ya que siempre era una chica muy alegre incluso en los momentos dolorosos. Pero en ese momento actuaba extraño, sabia a la perfección sobre los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el peli-naranja y que le había dolido verlos juntos.

«Se miraban tan felices. Yo no tengo oportunidad contra eso; pero porque. Que tiene kuchiki que no tenga yo, soy más hermosa que ella, soy más alta, he estado también con kurosaki-kun en los momentos duros incluso después de perder su poderes, cuando ella desapareció».- pensaba Orihime, mientras imágenes de rukia e ichigo a punto de besarse en las pista, atormentaban su mente.

— _Orihime te encuentras bien_.- Pregunto Tatsuki, al sentir a su amiga distante y lejana.

— _Hm, Si no te preocupes, lo estaré después de dormir_. - respondió Orihime dedicándole una sonrisa falsa a su amiga. Mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegaron a su departamento.

«Lo siento Orihime, no puedo hacer nada para que te sientas mejor, sería como engañarte. Cuando se, que no tienes oportunidad contra kuchiki-san.- pensó Tatsuki observando cómo Orihime ocultaba sus sentimientos detrás de esa sonrisa.

— _Estas segura. Que no prefieres que me quede_.- pregunto Tatsuki, al pie de la puerta del apartamento de Orihime.

—_ No, estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana Tatsuki_

— _Hasta mañana Orihime._- se despido Tatsuki, bajando las escaleras de los apartamentos antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Orihime entro y cerro después de si, camino rumbo a su habitación, se cambio su ropa, coloco su pijama y se metió a dormir aun con los pensamientos de ichigo y rukia juntos. Sin poder evitar que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos y que lagrimas silenciosas cayeran por su rostro.

— _Me siento tan sola, hermano_.- dijo observando la fotografía de su hermano, sin dejar de acariciar el marco de lo foto dulcemente, llenándose de sus lágrimas. De este modo se quedo completamente dormida.

… **ღ…**

Daisuke se encontraba en su habitación, la cual era pequeña, las paredes eran de un color beige claro, el piso de madera. Solo contaba con su cama cerca de una mesa de noche, un pequeño closet pegado en la pared, y una pequeña ventana donde se podía observar las nubes cubriendo completamente la luna dejando la habitación completamente a obscuras.

— _Maldito albino. Se la llevo antes de que pudiera decirle algo_.- dijo Daisuke con molestia recordando como el peliblanco arrastro a Karin lejos de él, como si fuera de su propiedad.

— _No sé como Karin lo aguanta. Además ella me dijo que solo eran amigos. No es para que se comportara así con ella_.- dijo Daisuke a su mismo.

— _Tal vez la chica no te corresponda_.- dijo una pareja de ancianos en su forma de alma de pie frente al chico que al verlos corrió a una esquina de su cama.

— _Que rayos, que no les dije que se largaran_.- dijo el chico.

— _Nosotros vivíamos aquí muchachito; Así que no, no iremos. Además estamos muertos no molestamos a nadie_.- dijo la mujer anciana.

— _Son un producto de mi imaginación. No existen, ellos ya están muertos_.- se empezó a decir el chico mientras se cubría los oídos y cerraba sus ojos en posición fetal.

— _Te has vuelto loco, claro que puedes vernos. Solo que estamos muertos_.- dijo la anciana.

—_ Porque no has trasmutado y que es esa cadena que cuelga de su pecho_.- pregunto el castaño. Pero antes de que le contestaran su hermano pequeño abrió la puerta bruscamente.

— _Oni-chan_.- grito takeshi de manera agitada.

— _Que paso takeshi._- pregunto Daisuke al detectar a su hermano muy agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, levantándose de su cama.

— _Se acabo la medicina de mama y la ocupa urgentemente_.- dijo el chico alterando a su hermano mayor que salió corriendo rumbo a la salida.

— _No te preocupes takeshi, Yo iré._- dijo Daisuke tomando un paraguas ya que detecto muchas nubes y saliendo a todo prisa hacia la farmacia.

… **ღ…**

— _Esto es tan aburrida toshirou._- dijo Karin bostezando sonorosamente sentada sobre una roca. Mientras que toshirou estaba delante de ella, con una vena saltada en su frente.

— _Quieres saber kido o no_.- pregunto toshirou con molestia.

— _Suerte con sus clases Hitsugaya taicho_.- grito Yoruichi.

— _Deberíamos dejarlos solos. Tal vez necesiten privacidad_.- dijo urahara cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico.

— _Deberían ser pareja. No crees Kisuke_.- dijo Yoruichi observando las reacciones de su alumna, que al escucharlos se sonrojo y apareció con shunpo cerca de ellos, dispuesta a darles un buen golpe.

— _Escuche eso Yoruichi._- grito Karin con el seño fruncido por las impertinencias de Yoruichi e urahara. Apunto de golpearlos, pero toshirou la intercepto ya en su forma shinigami impidiendo que matara al sombrerero y a la gatuna.

— _Bueno, Nosotros nos vamos_.- dijeron ambos antes de desaparecer frente a ellos.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Un par de minutos después. Karin estaba sentada donde mismo, con la misma cara de aburrimiento. Mientras toshirou no dejaba de hablar acercad de las cuatro técnicas que debe de aprender un shinigami.

— _Esto es, tan aburrido toshirou. En verdad tengo que saber todo lo teórico_.- se quejo Karin.

— _Si. Ahora cállate y escucha atentamente. Que no lo repetiré_.- dijo toshirou suspirando sonorosamente.

«Maldita la hora en que acepte ser su maestro de kido».- se quejo mentalmente toshirou.

—_ Si. Sensei anciano_.- dijo Karin. Pero toshirou la ignoro y continuó con su breve explicación.

— _Si quieres ser un shinigami debes de saber utilizar las cuatro formas de lucha que son; kido, hakuda, hohōu y zanjutsu._

— _Empezaremos por el kido, consiste en una especie de hechizos que a su vez de subdivide en Hadō y Bakudō. El hado es especializado en la ofensiva, mientras que el Bakudō es de restricción, ambos tienen un rango del escala del 1 al 99. Entre más grande el numero, es más grande su poder de destrucción. Para poder invocarlos se requiere recitar una especie de canto, el cual varía dependiendo el rango del kido._

— _Ichi-nii, ¿sabe utilizar kido?_- pregunto Karin levantando una ceja de manera interrogante.

— _No, porque el entrenamiento al que ha sido sometido esta en desorden. Hasta donde tengo entendido solo sabe blandir su zampakuto. Pero en cuanto kuchiki Fukitaicho. Ella es un caso completamente diferente se podría decir que es una experta, debido que Kuchiki taicho lo es_.- respondió toshirou.

—_ En fin continuemos. El hakuda, este se trata del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El hohōu es la utilización de shunpo que consiste en recolectar y solidificar las partículas espirituales en los pies. Pero por lo que he visto ya lo dominas, lo que me sorprende es que puedas realizarlo, aun en tu cuerpo humano_.- dijo toshirou observándole.

— _Urahara me dijo que es por mi alto nivel espiritual. Además de que siempre he tenido el poder de controlar un poco de mi reiatsu en mis pies y traspasarlo a mi balón de soccer. Aunque ya he perdido condición_.- explico Karin.

— _Bien, al menos me ahorrare saliva, al tener que explicarte sobre ese paso. Prosigamos; el zanjutsu, es la forma de combate con zampakuto, esta última forma de lucha es en la que kurosaki, está especializado, consiste en las dos liberaciones de la zampakuto shikai y Bankai_.- termino por decir toshirou. Pero al observar como Karin roncaba suavemente sentada con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar que una vena palpitante apareciera en su sien. Camino lentamente hacia Karin y con la pérdida de su sentido común, la golpeo quedamente en la cabeza despertándola bruscamente.

— _Haaaaa. Pero qué demonios, toshirou_.- grito Karin con una lágrima falsa en su rostro, llevándose la mano al área afectada donde apareció un chichón.

—_ Deja de quejarte y dime si tan siquiera me escuchaste_.- dijo toshirou con molestia, ante la osadía de Karin al haberse quedado dormida mientras el explicaba.

— _Me dolió y si te escuche. Eres todo un cascarrabias toshirou_.- se quejo Karin sin dejar de frotándose el área afectada aun con la lagrima en sus ojos.

— _Entonces no te molestara explicarme todo lo que te acabo de decir_.- se quejo toshirou sentándose en la roca donde antes estaba durmiendo Karin.

— _Si, si como digas; según tu, antes de ser shinigami dedo de saber las cuatro formas de lucha que son kido, hakuda, hohōu y zanjutsu, el kido es como magia salida de una cuento de hadas, el hakuda es como las artes marciales, pelear uno a uno bla-bla-bla, el hohōu es el shunpo y en zanjutsu es algo así como el kendo, si no me equivoco_.- dijo Karin con el seño fruncido.

—_ Si algo así_.- respondió toshirou levantándose de su cómoda posición.

—_ Bien empezaremos con tus clases prácticas de kido. Observa y escucha_.- dijo toshirou, colocándose a unos metros de unas tablas de madera de prueba como las de tiro, posicionando su mano frente a este.

— _Hai_.- contesto Karin, observando detenidamente la posición de toshirou.

— _Antes de recitar el hechizo. Recuerda concentrar tu reiatsu, solamente en tu mano_.- dijo toshirou, mientras Karin asentía con la cabeza y aparecía con shunpo a su detrás para observar mejor.

— _Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas. Hado # 31 Shakkaho!"_.- recito toshirou y repentinamente de su mano salió una bola de fuego que se estrello en el centro del objetivo.

— _Guaaa. Fue genial, le diste en el centro_.- dijo Karin admirada.

— _Ahora. Hazlo tu_.- ordeno toshirou cruzándose de brazos, mientras Karin se ponía en posición.

«Ok, concentrar reiatsu en mano, ponerse en posición, recitar el hechizo. Que tan difícil puede ser.- pensó Karin estirando su brazo y sosteniéndolo la muñeca con su otra mano. Pero de un momento a otro bajo su brazo.

« Posición extraña » pensó toshirou observando detenidamente a Karin que comenzaba a fruncir el seño.

— _Haber si entendí, el hechizo va así; " Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas. Después el Hado y el número, verdad_.- dijo Karin observando a toshirou.

— _Si_

- **_Tiene excelente memoria. Lo recito sin problemas ni error. Incluso usted tuvo problemas para recordar todo el hechizo la primera vez_**.- rio su zampakuto.

«Ahora veremos que tal lo hace».- pensó toshirou observando nuevamente a Karin que tomaba de nuevo su posición pasada.

— _"Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas! Hado # 31 Shakkaho!"_.- grito Karin. Mientras que de la mano de Karin se formo una gigantesca llama de fuego, la cual se impacto directamente contra las tablas haciendo estallar a mas de una en miles de fragmentos. Provocando una gran nube de polvo alrededor.

— _Lo hice_.- se alegro Karin, pero inmediatamente toshirou la detuvo en su festejo.

—_No, Lo hiciste. Fíjate bien_.- dijo toshirou con su actitud fría de siempre. Haciendo que Karin girara su rostro y sus ojos se abrieran más de lo común, al ver el desastre que provoco.

— _Queee, yo…. Hice eso_.- grito Karin al ver como todos los objetivos y todo alrededor en llamas, completamente destruido.

—_ Eso únicamente demuestra. Que aun no tienes completo control sobre tu reiatsu_.- dijo toshirou.

— _Eso fue solo el primer intento, toshirou; Veraz que lo hare mejor que tu_.- dijo Karin decisiva. Mientras que otros objetivos de prueba a parecía en el mismo lugar.

— _Esta va ha ser una larga noche_.- dijo toshirou sentándose en una de las rocas lejanas de Karin.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Varios intentos fallidos después

— _Aquí vamos de nuevo. "Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas! Hado # 31 Shakkaho!"_.- grito de nuevo Karin. Pero la bola de fuego exploto en sus manos mandándola a volar.

«Pero que hice mal. Ahora».- pensó Karin a punto de caer al suelo pero los brazos de toshirou la detuvieron antes de sentir el impacto.

— _Es suficiente, Karin_.- dijo toshirou, al ver como Karin tenía la cara llena de cenizas y partes de su vestidura quemadas.

— _No. No es suficiente_.- dijo Karin con el seño fruncido moviéndose lejos de él. Dejando a toshirou extrañado por la actitud de Karin y con una pregunta en su mente.

— _Que intentas probar, Karin. Y a que se debe tu cambio tan repentino de decisión. Porque si recuerdo bien tu mencionaste que no estabas interesada en ser un shinigami_ .- pregunto toshirou deteniendo a Karin en su nuevo intento de realizar el kido, solo con mencionar esas palabras duras. Mientras ella solo se mantuvo en pie alejada de, el.

— _No es que tenga, algo que probar. Es solo que yo. No quiero ser una carga para nadie. Ya me canse de esperar a que ichi-nii, rukia o tú me tengan que salvar, cuando soy atacada por los hollow._

— _Pero Karin, estamos aquí_.- dijo toshirou seriamente. Pero Karin le interrumpió.

— _Por ahora. Pero que pasara cuando te vayas. Que pasara si la próxima vez no llegan a tiempo. Yo no quiero ver morir a yuzu o a papá frente a mí y no poder hacer nada para ayudarles. No quiero volver a perder a alguien preciado para mí_.- dijo Karin con las vista perdida en cualquier parte, recordando una charla que escucho por error.

**Flash Black.**

Karin corría en medio de la lluvia de aquel cementerio, buscando a su hermano mayor. El cual cuando despertó después del ataque de ese demonio frente a la tumba de su madre había desaparecido. Corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas humanas podían, hasta que por fin diviso a su hermano en medio de la lluvia vestido de negro junto a una chica desconocida. Ambos parecían discutir con algo que hasta que se acerco pudo ver que era el mismo demonio que les ataco hace un rato.

— _Ichi-nii._- trato de decir, pero al escuchar lo siguiente no hablo más.

— _Si. Yo mate a esa mujer. Déjame decirte que sabia apetitosa_.- dijo el hollow provocando la ira de ichigo.

—_ Ichigo. Por favor no lo escuches_.- decía rukia.

— _Cállate, cállate_.- grito ichigo con ira.

— _Tú tuviste la culpa de que devorara a tu despreciable madre. Yo era aquella niña que viste en el rio_.- dijo el hollow mostrándole a la niña que se lanzo al agua cuando ichigo solo era un niño.

—_ Maldito, pagaras por matar a mi madre_.- grito ichigo con zampakuto en mano, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana pequeña en ese lugar. La cual al escuchar eso comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo

«No, no puede ser, lo de mamá fue un accidenté».- se repetía mentalmente. Mientras corría en medio de la lluvia sin destino algún y sin dejar de llorar.

—_ No puede ser verdad. A mamá la mato un demonio_.- pensó Karin

**Fin del flash Black**

— _Se a lo que te refieres. Pero no Necesitas morir para proteger. No necesitas ser un shinigami. Al menos yo no lo quiero_.- dijo toshirou seriamente.

— _Tú no lo entenderías_.- grito Karin con voz ahogada y con las manos en puño. Sin girarse a verle, ya que sentía como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

— _Entonces explícame, Karin_.- dijo toshirou, pero al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Karin se quedo en shock. Y más al ver unas pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de karin.

— _A mi madre. La mato un hollow_.- dijo Karin casi en un susurro paralizando por completo a toshirou.

— _Yo. Lo siento, no quería_.- dijo toshirou mirando hacia sus pies y sintiéndose terrible, al ver llorar a Karin.

— _Olvídalo. El entrenamiento se acabo_.- susurro Karin, con un aura deprimente cubriendo sus ojos ónix, los cuales no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento en ellos, desapareciendo con shunpo justo al lado contrario donde toshirou estaba de pie. Dejándolo solo con sus propios pensamientos.

« Como es eso posible, los hollow no atacan a los humanos».- se pregunto toshirou observando el lugar donde antes estaba de pie Karin.

— _No iras tras ella_.- pregunto Yoruichi, de pie a su espalda, haciendo que toshirou se separara rápidamente y callera al suelo.

— _Que, desde cuando estás aquí_.- dijo toshirou desde el suelo, ya que cuando estaba con Karin todos sus sentidos shinigamis se nublaban.

— _Solo el necesario. Como para saber que lastimaste a mi alumna_.- dijo Yoruichi observando con una mirada de te voy a matar, ya que en tan poco tiempo, le había tomado un extraño cariño a la pelinegra sin siquiera notarlo.

— _No necesitas decírmelo_.- dijo levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas shinigamis, antes de desapareciendo con shunpo rumbo a Karin.

… **ღ…**

_**- Lastimo a la chica, maestro; No intencionalmente pero lo hizo.**_

«Crees que no lo se. Lo único que quería, era que reflexionara sobre su decisión de ser un shinigami, que esa no era la solución;Como rayos iba a saber que a su madre la asesino un hollow».- respondió toshirou a su zampakuto mientras corría a toda velocidad.

_**- Acaso olvida cual fue su razón para ser más fuerte. Dime acaso usted pensó en las consecuencias de sus **_**_decisiones_**.- dijo con furia su zampakuto ya que nadie lo conocía mejor que el.

«Que estúpido fui».- se reprendió mentalmente recordando que el también se convirtió en shinigami con el solo pensamiento de proteger a alguien muy preciado para el.

… **ღ…**

«Porque rayos me hace sentir así, tan débil».- pensaba Karin sosteniéndose fuertemente su pecho. Mientras corría sin dirección alguna, bajo la intensa lluvia que comenzó a caer empapando lentamente sus ropas de entrenamiento. No le importaba a donde ir contar de estar lejos de él, ya que odiaba que la vieran de esa manera, se sentía tan débil e insignificante.

— _No. No debo llorar_.- se dijo mentalmente mientras sus pies se detuvieron instantáneamente en aquel parque que reconoció al instante de detenerse.

— _Kurosaki Karin, no llora_.- grito derrumbándose en un pequeño charco formado por la lluvia, golpeado el suelo con sus manos, mientras la lluvia encubría las lágrimas de dolor empapaba por completo sus ropas y a ella misma.

— _Pero que tenemos aquí._- dijo una voz detrás de Karin alertándole que no estaba sola.

— _Un hollow_.- dijo Karin poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—_ Así que puedes verme_.- dijo el hollow mostrando su forma de araña.

… **ღ…**

No sabía cómo, ni porque se encontraba dentro de aquel castillo de las noches donde fue aprisionada por tanto tiempo, mientras ulquiorra estaba de pie frente a ella.

— _¿Tienes miedo? tu tiempo se acabo, ya no eres necesaria. Estuviste aquí sin que te pidiera lastimar. Pero ahora morirás en paz_.- dijo ulquiorra observándole detenidamente.

— _No temo, porque tengo a todos los demás, es una tontería tener temor con compañeros como ellos._- respondió ella sin ningún rastro de temor en sus rostro, sus acciones o siquiera en su mirada.

— _Que tontería; que te hace decir eso, ¿el corazón? eso de lo que tanto hablan._

—_ Si._- respondió Orihime de nuevo.

_— ¿Y donde se encuentra?, acaso lo podre ver abriéndote el pecho o atravesándote el cráneo._

De un momento a otro la escena cambio y la parte oscura de las noches estaba frente a ella, de nuevo como si los años no hubieran transcurrido se encontraba al espada más poderoso, desvaneciéndose en cenizas ante ella. Una vez más sentí las lágrimas tibias correr por su rostro sintiéndose culpable por verlo morir. A su lado estaba ichigo llorando de impotencia por una victoria que él no deseaba que fuera de esa manera.

— _¿Qué es lo que te asusta?, tengo temor_.- susurro ulquiorra estirando su brazo como tratando de alcanzarla.

— _Eso es bueno_

— _Ya veo_.- respondió ulquiorra observándole detenidamente con sus ojos verde jade. Mientras que Orihime sin saber porque sus reflejos trataron de alcanzarle, pero cuando lo hiso su mano se desintegro en Cenizas.

— _Sentí algo recorriendo por mis manos_.- término por decir el espada desintegrándose por completo.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

— _¡Ulquiorra! nooooo._- se despertó a media noche sudando y gritando su nombre una y otra vez como si aquel momento se hubiera revivido en su mente, tan real, casi sentía la desesperación de alcanzarle. Las gotas de la lluvia comenzaban a golpear suavemente su ventana indicándole que comenzaba a llover en el exterior y sin evitar más comenzó a llorar.

— _Porque lloras mujer_.- se escucho una voz gruesa, casi susurrante en el silencio, demasiado conocida para ella haciendo que girara su cabeza a todos lados un poco asustada, se levanto inmediatamente y al hacerlo la ventana se abrió, sin motivos dejando entrara una brisa helada de verano, provocando que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y se abrazara a sí misma, camino lentamente hacia ella para cerrarla y al hacerlo se encontró con sus ropas blancas al pie de la ventana.

Al verlos salió disparada hacia fuera buscando a alguien, sentía su corazón palpitar, subir y bajar como su hubiera trasbordado una montaña rusa, al abrir la puertas no encontró a nadie. La calle estaba vacía y tranquila, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las gotas de la lluvia al caer.

— _Debo de estar alucinando, no mas azúcar antes de dormir_.- se dijo entrando de nuevo a su departamento y cerrando con seguro pero sin dejar de tener la sensación de algo o alguien observándole.

… **ღ…**

— _Este obsesionado con esa mujer_.- dijo una voz desafiante y con aburrimiento una sombra de pie en el aire, alta frente el apartamento de Orihime.

— _Cállate, no es tu asunto_.- respondió la otra voz en la oscuridad perteneciente a una sombra de una persona delgada y no tan alta como la primera de pie en un porten de luz, mientras que una garganta se abría donde dos sombras entraban discutiendo.

— _Ya déjala ya. Recuerda que hay un capitán y un teniente en la zona. Además el dijo que estuviéramos listo y aun falta un par de años, para que se libere_.- dijo una de las voces mostrando sus ojos azul celeste en la oscuridad, abriendo una garganta.

— _Desde cuando, tú actúas tan responsable_.- respondió la otra voz dejando solo a la luz sus ojos verde jade.

— _Desde que le hueco mundo se volvió tan aburrido. Solo espero la aparición de ese maldito para vengarme por a verme utilizado_.- dijo el de ojos celestes antes de que se cerrara la garganta a sus espaldas dejando solo silencio y la lluvia caer libremente.

… **ღ…**

Daisuke corría por el parque, con una bolsa de medicamentos en su mano derecha y con la otra portaba el paraguas cubriéndose de la lluvia, seguía su camino hasta que se detuvo al visualizar a Karin lucia jadeante y saltaba de un lugar a otro.

«Que estará haciendo a esta hora de la noche».- se dijo, pero se quedo paralizado al ver que frente a Karin se encontraba un demonio atacándola, era enorme tenia garras y un dolor punzante se apodero de su cabeza.

—_ Haaaa._- grito soltando la bolsa de medicamento y el paraguas para sujetarse la cabeza donde aparecían imágenes en forma de fragmentos de película de lo ocurrido por la mañana, hasta que todo fue totalmente claro.

— _Veamos, si esta vez funciona_.- grito Karin apareciendo con shunpo encima de la espalda del demonio.

« Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, toshirou me salvo de esa cosa. Pero porqué Karin no me dijo la verdad».- se dijo mentalmente Daisuke. Pero sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo término, al ver como Karin saltaba de una manera impresionante sobre el demonio y lo partía por la mitad.

— _Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas! Hado # 31 Shakkaho!"_.- recito Karin pronto de sus manos se formo una perfecta esfera de fuego, que se impacto contra el hollow partiéndolo a la mitad, haciéndolo desaparecer en una pequeña garganta.

— _Que rayos fue eso y desde cuando Karin es tan rápid_a.- se dijo mentalmente levantándose del suelo. Pero como si fuera en cámara lenta observo como Karin volaba por los aires.

— _Karin cuidado_.- grito tratando de correr hacia ella. Aunque sabía que era inútil y al final estorbaría como la ocasión pasada. Pero se detuvo en el último momento.

— _Ha, Lo logre._- festejo Karin al no sentir al hollow.

— _Yo no lo creo_.- dijo el hollow golpeándola por la espalda mandándola a volar, hasta estrellarla contra la barbadilla; Haciendo que esta se doblara un poco, cayendo al suelo haciendo muecas de dolor, sin fijarse como el hollow avanzo hacia ella rápidamente. Pero en unos segundos fue destruido por alguien más.

« Lo rebano como si de un pastel se tratase. ¿Como lo hizo?, o mejor dicho ¿Que es él?».- pensaba Daisuke petrificado.

— _Karin, estas bien_.- dijo toshirou apareciendo delante de ella y brindándole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero ella rechazo la ayuda.

«Porque siempre tiene que salvarme. Acaso siempre seré tan débil».- pensó Karin levantándose por sí misma e intentando huir de toshirou.

— _Porque corres de mi_.- dijo toshirou sujetándola por la espalda.

— _Déjame irme, toshirou. Suéltame_.- forcejeó Karin, sintiendo los brazos de toshirou sobré ella, impidiéndole moverse.

— _Espera Karin. No te vayas._- susurro toshirou a su oreja, reteniéndola entre sus brazos. Mientras que ella dejo de forcejear al notar que era inútil y que este no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Mientras la lluvia los empapaba por completo.

— _Perdóname, yo no quería hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso para ti. Pero no huyas de mí_.- dijo toshirou, con una mirada extraña sobre su rostro.

«Sera mejor que me valla, estorbo aquí».- pensó Daisuke recogiendo sus cosa, sin dejar de ver a la joven pareja bajo el mando de la lluvia. Mientras el trataba de avanzar pero sus pies no se lo permitían aunque lo que estaba viendo le partiera el corazón.

… **ღ…**

Rukia estaba dentro del armario de ichigo sin poder dormir, seguía pensando en que pronto tendría que irse y pensaba en las remotas posibilidades de quedarse con él. Pero ahora siendo una completa kuchiki y teniente de la división disminuía sus posibles formas de huir. Hasta que el sonar de una alerta hollow le saco de sus pensamientos, abriendo bruscamente el closet despertando a ichigo.

— _Que haces en mi closet, enana_.- grito ichigo apuntándola con su dedo acusador.

— _Me gusta dormir ahí, pero no es el tiempo para explicarte_.- dijo rukia saliendo de su cuerpo.

—_ Espérame._- dijo ichigo saliendo de la cama y buscando por todos lagos su insignia shinigami que no encontraba.

— _Donde demonios la puse_.- dijo ichigo sacando cosas y cosas de los cajones, pero sin encontrar nada.

— _No es necesario que vengas. Es solo uno; Además soy teniente, recuerdas_.- dijo rukia a punto de salir por la ventana cerca de la cama de ichigo.

—_ A no te dejare ir sol_a.- dijo ichigo deteniéndola por el brazo.

— _Esta bien, Vamos._- dijo rukia pesadamente colocándose su guante para sacar a ichigo de su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, su alarma de hollow se apago por completo.

… **ღ…**

— _No es tu culpa. Pero no quiero que me veas así. Odio sentirme como ahora. Débil_.- dijo Karin sin moverse.

— _Que llores no significa que lo seas. Tú no eres débil Karin, jamás lo has sido. Al menos no para mí, esa es una de las razones por las que yo_… - dijo toshirou girándola hacia él y obligándole a verle colocando su mano sobre la barbilla de Karin, haciendo que levantara su rostro empapado por la lluvia, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa.

-**_ No podrá tener mejor momento. Para decirle lo que siente por ella, que este_**.- dijo su zampakuto.

«No, lo sé. Qué pasa si ella no siente lo mismo, no soportaría verla a la cara de nuevo» respondió toshirou.

- **_No sea cobarde. Pelea contra hollow todo el tiempo y no puede confesársele a una chica. Al menos debería arriesgarse un poco._**- contesto su zampakuto.

— _Es por ello que yo te quiero, Karin_.- dijo toshirou al fin sin saber cómo es que se atrevió a mencionar esas palabras que le atormentaban desde hace tiempo. En cuanto Karin estaba hecha una piedra delante de él.

«Lo acabo de arruinar todo. Es obvio que ella no siente lo mismo».- pensó toshirou, al ver como Karin no se movía, solo estaba frente a él en estado de shock.

«Que. Acaba de decir que me quiere».- se decía Karin aun asimilando las palabras en su mente. Mientras que toshirou se separo de ella. Dispuesto a irse.

«No puede ser, se le confesó. Que harás Karin». – pensó Daisuke sin poder evitar sentirse un poco feliz, al ver como toshirou caminaba al lado opuesto, donde Karin estaba de pie. Pero al ver lo siguiente, esa felicidad se espumo por completo.

— **_Idiota, se va_**.- dijo la voz de su cabeza.

«Muévete Karin. Reacciona ahora».- grito mentalmente.

— _Ciento haber dicho eso, Karin. Entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí. Olvida lo que._- pero antes de poder terminar sus palabras unos cálidos labios capturaron los suyos en un beso lento, el cual no tardo en corresponder. Sintió como Karin llevo sus manos a su nuca enredando sus dedos en su cabello, mientras que el tomo posesión de su cintura pegándola más a él.

«Sera mejor irme. No tengo nada que hacer aquí».- dijo Daisuke corriendo rumbo a su casa. Al mismo tiempo otro ser estaba presenciando la escena.

— _Un shinigami, con la hermana de ichigo. Lo que significa que tal vez, ella volvió_.- dijo el ser corriendo lejos de ahí.

— _Es de familia. Ichigo y yo no somos muy expresivos. Las palabras no se nos dan mucho_.- dijo Karin separándose un poco, pero sin romper el agarre, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— _Que se supone que significo eso_.- pregunto toshirou observándole interrogante. Pero al escuchar las palabras de Karin, no sabía si sentirse feliz por ser correspondido o triste porque su felicidad no duraría mucho. Pero ese sería un riesgo que tendría que correr.

— _Significa que, yo también. Te quiero, toshirou_.- susurro Karin con un rubor adornando su rostro y sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, por a verlo besado sin previo aviso.

… **ღ…**

— _Que pasó con el hueco, desapareció_.- pregunto ichigo.

— _Pasa que; Hitsugaya taicho ya se hizo cargo_.- dijo rukia quitándose el guante y observando por la ventana ya que detecto otro reiatsu muy cerca del capitán.

— _Mejor para mí. No quería mojarme con la lluvia_.- dijo ichigo rasándose la cabeza y bostezando sonorosamente. Aun seguía siendo pésimo para identificar reiatsu.

— _Que pasa enana. Ha es cierto, ahora puedes explicarme. ¿Qué haces en mi closet?, ¡En lugar de dormir, en la habitación de mis hermanas!_- dijo ichigo sentándose en su cama esperando una repuesta.

— _Bueno que importa. Pero a la próxima avísame cuando duermas ahí. No valla ser que el idiota de mi padre entre y te vea, armaría todo un escándalo por nada._- dijo ichigo con aburrimiento.

«Que estarán haciendo eso dos. Acaso será que ichigo no está equivocado con Hitsugaya taicho y Karin-chan».- pensó rukia observando la lluvia golpear la ventana de la habitación de ichigo.

—_ Rukia, estas bien_.- pero no obtuvo contestación de la morena y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

— _Hmm_.- solo respondió rukia con la mirada perdida ya que no recordaba haber sentido salir a Karin, ni a toshirou en ningún momento. Pero una patada en su trasero, le mando directo al suelo.

— _Te estoy hablando desde hace más de media hora, enana_.- grito ichigo, con un pie sobre la pequeña espalda de rukia inmovilizándole como la primera vez que se conocieron.

— _Porque rayos. Me pateas idiota_.- grito rukia levantándose bruscamente y tirando a ichigo en el proceso.

— P_orque parecía un zombi ahí parada_.- dijo ichigo tratando de moverse. Pero algo en su garganta le puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar a chorros.

— _Soy tu novia imbécil, no me deberías de tratar así_.- objeto rukia desenvainando su zampakuto y apuntando directo a la garganta de su novio, con el filo de esta.

— _Espera Rukia; No me mates, tranquilízate. Es que, no encontré otra manera de llamar tu atención_.- dijo ichigo pegando su cabeza al suelo, tratando de alejarse lo mas que podía del filo de la zampakuto de la morena. Lo que era prácticamente imposible, considerando que esta lo aprisiono contra el suelo.

— _Esta bien. Dime que es lo que requería de mi atención_.- dijo rukia dejándolo en libertad y envainando su zampakuto antes de ingresar a su cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

— _Pero antes dime que te tenía tan pensativa_.- pregunto ichigo poniendo nerviosa a la morena, que tenía un devaste mental, entre decirle o no; Lo que acaba de descubrir tan solo unos segundos atrás.

«Le digo que Hitsugaya taicho y Karin están juntos en algún sitio no muy lejos de aquí. No será mejor no decirle nada».- dijo rukia imaginándose a ichigo corriendo en medio de la lluvia solo para matar al peliblanco.

—_ No pasa nada ichigo, porque_.- respondió rukia con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro.

— _Segura. Últimamente te comportas extraña_.- dijo ichigo.

— _Cuando digo que estoy bien y no pasa nada. Es porque no pasa nada_.- dijo rukia de manera agresiva.

— _Si como no. A otro pero con ese hueso, rukia. La última vez que dijiste que no era nada; La sociedad de almas te condeno a muerte y tuve que ir a recatarte._- dijo ichigo con molestia acercando su rostro a rukia.

— _Que, no me crees ichigo. Acaso crees que le mentiría a mi propio novio._- dijo rukia llorando falsamente haciendo unos de su dotes de actriz.

— _Está bien confiare en ti_.- dijo ichigo, no muy consciente de ello. Pero con tal de que dejara de hacer uso de la voz chillona que tanto odiaba.

—_ Ahora me dirás que me estabas preguntando_.- dijo rukia poniendo su cara de niño pidiendo algo y no le dejaría en paz hasta obtener lo que quiere.

— _Hmm. Te pregunte si no estabas muy incómoda ahí._- dijo ichigo nerviosamente al tener un pensamiento en mente.

— _Antes cabía perfectamente. Pero esta vez me duele la espalda. ¿Por qué?_- dijo rukia estirándose, haciendo crujir sus extremidades.

—_ Es, yo ha quería_.- trato de decir ichigo totalmente sonrojado, sin que ninguna palabra completa saliera de sus labios. Era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

— _Di algo coherente, idiota_.- dijo rukia desesperada, al no entender nada lo que decía el peli-naranja y dándole un golpe para que hablara.

— _No tienes que golpearme. Solo quería saber si quieres dormir conmigo_.- dijo ichigo con el ceño fruncido, dejando totalmente sonrojada a rukia, al igual que él, al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba esas palabras.

— _Ichigo eres un pervertido_.- dijo rukia sin el sonrojo y riendo, al ver que eso hacía que ichigo se pusiera nervioso y colorado casi como un tomate.

— _No me… malinterpretes enana. Yo ha, yo ha, Me refería a solo dormir_.- dijo ichigo sonrojado y moviendo las manos desesperadamente como negando algo.

— _Jaaaaaa. Deberías ver tu cara jajaja_.- se reía rukia sosteniéndose el estomagó rodando por el suelo.

— _Cállate enana. Solo era una sugerencia. Pero si no quiere no_.. Dijo ichigo recostándose y cubriéndose por completo con sus mantas para no ver a la pequeña shinigami riéndose de él.

— _Pero, si quiero_.- dijo rukia tirándose encima de la cama, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

— _Enana me sacaste el aire_.- dijo ichigo descubriéndose el rostro, solo para encontrarse con el de la morena demasiado cerca del suyo.

— Tonto.- dijo rukia con una gran sonrisa, besando al peli-naranja en los labios, beso que el correspondió lentamente obligándola a enrollar sus delgados brazos sobre su cuello. Mientras el sujetaba su cintura hasta colocarla a su lado sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

—_ Te quiero, ichigo_.- dijo rukia separándose un poco de él, para tomar aire. Dejando una sonrisa conmemorable en el rostro de ichigo.

— _Yo también, rukia. Sera mejor que volvamos a dormir_.- dijo ichigo cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas y pasando un brazo sobre la pequeña la espalda de rukia haciendo que se acomodara colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, al igual que sus pequeñas y frágiles manos.

… **ღ…**

— _Entonces, kurosaki karin. Quiere ser mi novia_.- pregunto toshirou levantando su rostro por la barbilla. Aun sin percatarse que la lluvia alrededores de ambos seso por completo.

— _No lo se, déjame pensarlo. Hay muchas cosas en riesgo como ichigo y el hecho de que eres mas anciano que yo._- dijo karin sonriendo estúpidamente, alejándose y dejando a toshirou descontentado.

**_- Eso es karin. Tenias que arruinar el momento. Pero no, no podías mantener tu boca callada_**.- dijo la voz de su cabeza.

«Cállate no tengo la culpa ser una cabezota, no puedo evitarlo, la estupidez esta en mis genes. Creo que debería de arreglarlo».- pensó karin dándole la espalda y colocando su manso en su propia barbilla.

— _Eso se puede arreglar yo hablo con… No olvídalo mejor no le diremos nada_.- dijo toshirou tragando saliva, no es que le temiera a ichigo, solo era que el peli-naranja haría una gran escándalo, que hasta lo sociedad de almas se enteraría.

— _Tal ves tengas razón soy demasiado grande y sabio para salir con una mocosa como tu_.- dijo toshirou con sarcasmo.

— _Pero considerando que eres un enano de primaria. Y Parece que tienes la misma edad que yo. Al menos en apariencia pero mentalmente sigues siendo un anciano_.- dijo karin con el seño fruncido ya que le llamo mocosa.

— _Entonces eso significa. Un si o no_.- respondió toshirou al darse cuenta de la forma de hablar de karin, como su fueran los mejores amigos, solo que ahora esa relación de amigos se transformaba lentamente en algo más.

— _Claro que si idiota, después veremos como decirle al idiota de mi hermano, pero considerando su forma de ser. Será mejor mantenerlo en secreto_.- respondió karin muy cerca de el.

— _Sera mejor para ambos mantenerlo en secreto. Además no me gustaría tener a matsumoto aquí fastidiando_.- dijo toshirou imaginándose como la rubia lo asfixiaba con uno de sus abrazos mortales. Con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza.

… **ღ…**

En otro lugar, cierta rubia se encontraba bebiendo en su bar favorito dentro del Seireitei en compañía de sus amigos, Ikkaku, Yumichika, renji, Kira y Hisagi.

— _Aaaa Shuuuu_.- estornudó sonorosamente rangiku, sin soltar su botella de sake, totalmente sonrojado producto de la ebriedad.

— _No te estarás enfermando rangiku_.- dijo Kira en la misma situación de ebriedad que la rubia.

— _Para nada. De seguro en algún lugar, un chico de muy buen ver está hablando de lo maravillosa que soy_.- dijo rangiku haciendo expresiones graciosas.

— _No, creo que exista ese chico_.- dijo Ikkaku tomando más sake.

—_Ikkaku tiene toda la razón_.- menciono Yumichika.

— _Yo tampoco lo creo rangiku, es más probable que te estés enfermando, a que alguien hable maravillas de ti. Incluso tu capitán cree que eres una incompetente, holgazana_.- dijo renji provocando la risa de todos los presentes, sin darse cuenta como un aura demoniaca aparecía detrás de la rubia.

— _No olvides lo irresponsable y fastidiosa_.- continuo Hisagi riendo.

Jajajajaj. Inundaban las risas en ese bar hasta que la rubia desvaino su zampakuto provocando que todos se callaren incluso su sobriedad volviera

— _Rangiku, tu sabes que era solo broma, verdad_.- dijo renji acercándose con botella de sake en mano. Pero esta se destruyo solo al entrar en el espacio de una muy molesta rangiku.

— _Gruñe Haineko_.- grito rangiku destruyendo por completo el pequeño local, haciendo sus amigos salieran corriendo.

— _Renji, Hisagi_.- grito rangiku corriendo con shunpo de tras de ambos ya que estos fueron los que más le insultaron.

— _No retractamos_.- gritaron todos correinó por su vida, lo más lejos posible de ahí.

— _Hahah Hitsugaya taicho, regrese pronto_.- rogo renji, al sentir el aura demoniaca muy cerca de ellos.

— _Solo nos fasta gritar como él, haber si se calma "Matsumoto"_.- gritaron todos imitando el tono de cuando toshirou grita furioso.

— _Ha, Taicho lo extraño. Cuando va a volver_.- dijo matsumoto llorando falsamente.

«Pensándolo bien, mejor no. Tengo mucho trabajo sin hacer».- pensó matsumoto recordando más de 20 alteros de papeleo en la oficina.

… **ღ…**

— _No tampoco a mí, no me gustaría tener a yuzu todo el día en mi cara preguntándome detalles. Ni mucho menos a ichigo como guardaespaldas todo el día_.- dijo karin sonriendo sin soltar la mano del peliblanco.

— _Quieres continuar con el entrenamiento_.- pregunto toshirou deteniéndose al igual que Karin.

— _No, ya es tarde volvamos a casa, toshirou. Además ya pude realizar el kido_.- dijo Karin soltándole un poco ya que ella no era del tipo de novia empalagosa.

— _La lluvia paro_.- dijo toshirou observando cómo las nubes abandonaron la ciudad, dejando una gran luna llena iluminando a ambos.

— _Si, pero míranos, estamos empapados_.- dijo Karin quitándose lo guantes y exprimiéndolos al igual que su corto cabello que llevaba suelto.

- **_Y no es el único lugar. La tormenta de hielo por fin seso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía también_**.- declaro su zampakuto

_«_Tienes Hyōrinmaru_»_.- pensó toshirou observado a Karin, sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Pero que tenemos aquí. El príncipe del hielo puede sonreír_.- dijo Karin burlándose y provocando que la sonrisa de toshirou fuera remplazada por su seño fruncido, pero internamente siguiera sonriendo.

—_Acaso no puedes dejar de decirme apodos, cada que tienes oportunidad y de dónde lo sacaste_.- pregunto toshirou con el seño fruncido.

— _No puedo evitarlo toshirou, es mi naturaleza. Además yo no te apode así, fue la voz de mi cabeza o mejor dicho, mi zampakuto_.- dijo Karin pasando al lado de él.

— _No puedo creerlo, incluso tu zampakuto me pone apodos_.- dijo toshirou tomándola de la mano, lo que provoco que la pelinegra se resbalara con un charco y se pegara demasiado a él, perdiéndose de nuevo en su mirada; ambos totalmente sonrojados, mientras el acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, pero en un rápido movimiento se quito y el callo aun charco formado por la reciente lluvia.

— _Jaaaa_.- rio Karin, lejos de él; Observando como el peliblanco se levantaba totalmente lleno de lodo, mirándole con odio.

— _Me las pagaras, Karin_.- dijo toshirou tratando de quitarse el lodo de su blanco cabello y su cara.

— _Si quieres algo de mí; Deberás alcanzarme, toshi_.- dijo Karin juguetonamente, desaparecido a gran velocidad rumbo a casa.

— _No creas que ganaras. No esta vez_.- dijo toshirou con el seño fruncido y desapareciendo detrás de ella, con solo una cosa en mente, vengarse de su ahora novia.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Karin corría a gran velocidad con shunpo por la calle, observado cada dos segundo a su detrás, para ver si el peliblanco le seguía, pero este no deba señales de aparecer por ninguna parte o eso creía, hasta que sintió su presencia cerca y al girarse su rostro no vio a nadie más por la calle.

— _A quien buscas, rin_.- grito toshirou corriendo por los tejados de las casas a una distancia más cerca de su casa que ella.

— _¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?._- trato de preguntar Karin.

— _Soy un shinigami con experiencia. No como tú, neófita_.- dijo toshirou tomando una actitud demasiado rara de ver en el capitán.

«Me pregunto, si podre realizarlo. Aunque solo lo he visto una vez» pensó Karin, planeado la estrategia perfecta, colocando una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro. Justo en el momento oportuno se tropezó falsamente, provocándose su propio accidente, cayendo al suelo.

— _Haaaa, mi pie, me duele mucho_.- se quejo Karin, tirada en el suelo y quejándose como un niño pequeño. Haciendo que toshirou se detuviera drásticamente y regresara hasta donde estaba tirada.

—_ Karin está bien_.- dijo toshirou al lado de ella. Pero los ojos de Karin brillaron y el dolor de su pie desapareció por arte de magia.

—_ Tonto, ¡Bakudō uno. Sai!_- grito Karin colocando sus manos en el pecho de toshirou y obligándolo a doblar su mano hacia su propia espalda, inmovilizándolo.

—_ No creí que calleras en un truco tan viejo, taicho_.- dijo Karin mostrándole la lengua.

—_ Dime; Quien es el neófito, ahora_.- dijo Karin burlándose de él antes de desaparecer, dejándolo totalmente asombrado por sus habilidades natas.

— _En verdad, No me lo esperaba_.- dijo toshirou sorprendido por la estrategia que utilizo Karin y no solo eso, aun se preguntaba como rayos supo realizar el Bakudō, si ni siquiera se lo había mostrado.

— _Pero está equivocada, Si cree que eso va a detenerme con algo tan insignificante_.- dijo toshirou rompiendo el kido, y planeado una estrategia rápida al detectar el reiatsu de Karin estar demasiado cerca del objetivo.

No necesito avanzar demasiado para encontrar a su objetivo, que desaceleraba su paso, solo a un par de metros de distancia, sonrió de satisfacción al verla tan confiada, al creer que le había detenido con un kido de tan bajo nivel. Se desvió por una calle antes de llegar a la casa kurosaki, acelerando su paso de sobre manera, para tenderle una trampa que la chica no esperaba.

«Ya no creo que me alcance».- pensó equivocadamente Karin, mientras desaceleraba su paso al estar a una calle de su acogedora casa, dejando de utilizar shunpo y cambiando a sus habilidades normales. Giro su rostro hacia atrás porque creyó sentir la mirada de alguien sobre su nuca, creencia que descarto idiotamente ya que más adelante la persona que esperaba no le alcanzará, apareció en el último momento.

— _Bakudou 4, "Haniwa_".- dijo grito el peliblanco y de su brazo salió disparada una cuerda de reiatsu que atrapo desprevenida a Karin sin darle el tiempo de esquivarlo.

— _Pero que_.- dijo Karin siendo enredada por la cuerda que inmovilizó sus piernas y brazos, provocando que cayera directo en el duro suelo como vil saco de papas.

— _No es justo, hiciste trampa toshirou_.- se quejo Karin haciendo pucheros al retorcerse como lombriz en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

— _No recuerdo, cuando es que esto se convirtió en una competencia. Además si ese fuera el caso, te recuerdo que tú también hiciste trampa_.- susurro toshirou poniéndose en cuclillas justo al lado de la chica.

— _Bien, tú ganas por esta vez quedamos a mano; Pero libérame, tengo frio, estoy mojada y aaa shuu_.- termino por estornudar en la cara de toshirou, que solo se llevo las manos a la cara limpiándose el rostro antes de liberarla.

… **ღ…**

Al mismo tiempo en el techo de la casa kurosaki, un ser de diminuto tamaño de color café claro y ojos de botones, abría la lentamente la ventana de la habitación de ichigo, arrojándose hacia el rostro de este, que dormía tranquilamente con rukia a su lado.

— _Ichigo, despierta_ - grito un siniestro peluche brincando sobre el rostro del peli-naranja, que no mostraba señales de despertar.

— _Grandísimo idiota, despierta. Tu hermana esta con un shinigami_.- grito rasguñándole el rostro con sus garras acolchonada. Sin obtener resultado alguno, fue arrojado al suelo por la gran mano de ichigo comparada con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Mientras ichigo se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de rukia, que no fue detectando por el muñeco.

«Un momento esa voz odiosa, ese olor, no puede ser él».- pensó el shinigami abriendo pesadamente los ojos, solo para alcanzar a ver un libro estrellándose con su cara.

—_ Maldita sea kon, no entraste otra forma para despertarme_.- dijo ichigo levantándose y descubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Observando al peluche que despidida un hedor horrible, estaba mojado con uno de sus ojos descosido, se le salía el relleno por los costados.

— _Cállate estúpido idiota. Y no, no encontré otra forma para despertarte_.- dijo kon a la defensiva arrojándole otra cosa a ichigo que esquivo. Pero un puño se estrello directo con su cara al esquivar lo que el león de peluche le arrojo.

—_ Ichigo cállate. Tus gritos no me dejan dormir_.- dijo rukia saliendo de entre las sabanas hasta sentarse en toda la cama ya que ichigo cayó al suelo por el golpe. Mientras que el león de felpa miraba a rukia con una lagrima en sus ojos falsos de botones.

— _Nee-saa, regresaste_.- grito kon arrojándose a los pechos de la pelinegra los cuales fueron detectado por el peluche pervertido.

— _Hola, kon_.- dijo rukia con una sonrisa estirándose un poco sin percatarse de donde estaba tocando el peluche.

— _Si regreso y tu también. Eso me hace extrañar los días en los que estaba solo, en competo silencio._- dijo ichigo levantándose del suelo.

— _Un momento. Que haces tú y rukia durmiendo en la misma cama y porque puedes verla_.- acuso el muñeco, al percatarse de donde salió el puño de rukia sin moverse de su posición.

— _Nee-san, estas diferentes_.- dijo kon al sentir un bulto diferente en el pecho de rukia y ver su cabello corto.

— _Muñeco pervertido_.- dijo ichigo quitando al muñeco del pecho de su novia que estaba a punto de explotar.

— _Está claro que mis poderes regresaron; y lo que rukia y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer, es cosa que no te importa endemoniado peluche. Además como llegaste hasta aquí, creí que te habías perdido_.- dijo ichigo.

— _Yo también merezco explicaciones. Que no soy parte de este equipo_.- dijo kon llorando falsamente con sus brazos cruzados, pero ichigo lo ignoro.

— _Ya déjate de dramas y dime porque volviste. La última vez que te vi desapareciste dejándome una carta donde decías que no te volvería a ver y bla bala, ya no recuerdo que mas_.- pregunto ichigo con el seño fruncido.

— _Y no iba a volver, pero la vida fue muy dura y cruel conmigo. Además también me fui porque no soportaba ver a ichigo deprimido todo el tiempo. Así que mejor decidí regresar creyendo que ichigo me extrañaría, pero parece que no fue así_.- dramatizo el león de felpa.

— _Solo para eso me despertaste_.- dijo ichigo con el seño fruncido.

— _No, deja continuo. En mi camino de regreso, la lluvia me impidió seguir mi camino, así que opte por refugiarme de ella en unos arbustos. Y ahí espere, cuando de pronto apareció una chica siendo perseguida por un hollow. Al principio no sabía quién era, pero cuando el shinigami le salvo supe que era tu hermana menor. La lluvia aun caía así que decidí acercarme para escuchar que decían, pero solo alcance a ver como tú hermana lo beso_.- dijo kon haciendo escenificaciones de lo ocurrido dejando a rukia de piedra.

— _No me importa lo que te haya… Un segundó que dijiste_.- dijo ichigo furioso agarrando al peluche.

— _Que acaso estar sordo. No lo volveré a repetir todo_.- dijo el león de felpa tratando se zafarse de las garrar de ichigo, que lo apretaba con furia.

— _Dime como era ese shinigami_.- grito ichigo aun sabiendo la respuesta pero quería cerciorarse.

«Los únicos dos shinigamis que se que están aquí son rukia y ,…..»- pensó ichigo aun torturando al muñeco.

— _No lo sé_.- respondió kon.

— _Escucha kon dime como era, si no te saco el relleno._

— _No se idiota, estaba muy oscuro y no le vi la cara_.- dijo kon zafándose al fin, antes de volver a ser atrapado por el peli-naranja, haciéndole tragar saliva.

—_Pon a trabajar tu diminuto cerebro y dime como era_.- dijo ichigo amenazadoramente y con tijeras en mano a punto de descoser al león de felpa.

… **ღ…**

— _Shhh. Cállate Karin, vas a despertar a todos_.- dijo toshirou entrando por la ventana y cayendo encima de ella, ya que Karin estaba discutiendo por quería entrar primero y toshirou como buen competidor no le iba dejar ganar. Así que ambos entraron a la vez obteniendo una caída como resultado, dentro de la habitación de toshirou que ya estaba dentro de su gigai.

— _Tranquilo, ichigo duerme como piedra, al igual que yuzu_.- dijo Karin sin moverse de su posición.

— _Ahora si, no te me escaparas_.- susurro toshirou a punto de capturar los labios de la pelinegra, que tan solo en unos segundos se había convertido en un adicto a ellos.

— _Que pasa_.- pregunto Karin al no sentir los labios de toshirou sobre los de ella.

— _Espera, kurosaki viene hacía acá_.- dijo toshirou petrificado, al sentir el reiatsu del shinigami sustituto a solo unos metros de la perilla de su habitación.

— _Rayos y ahora que hacemos_.- dijo Karin sin moverse de su posición.

… **ღ…**

— _Dime como era_.- volvió a preguntar ichigo al pobre muñeco que tragaba saliva.

— _Está bien, no era muy alto, pero estoy seguro que era un shinigami porque traía sujeta a su espalda una zampakuto. Ha si ya recordé, tenía el cabello blanco_.- termino por decir kon, antes de ser atrojado hacia el vidrio de la ventana y rebotar por toda la habitación antes de caer en el suelo.

— _Ahora si lo mato_.- dijo ichigo saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la del peliblanco.

— _Sabía que no debía haber vuelto. Todos me maltratan_.- dijo kon llorando a cascadas intentando levantarse, pero algo de su instinto detecto una presencia negativa en el aire alertándole que corriera, advertencia que su mente no carburo a tiempo.

— _Kon_.- dijo rukia haciendo tronar sus dedos de las manos y con un aura monstruosa saliendo de la pequeña shinigami.

— _Tu también, Nee-san_.- dijo kon al sentir el aura demoniaca de rukia a su espalda antes de estamparlo contra el suelo con su pie.

— _Te voy a matar kon. Después de impedir que ichigo mate hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo rukia corriendo detrás de ichigo.

«Me salve».- pensó el muñeco de felpa tirando en el suelo de la habitación.

— _Ichigo se razonable, que haría Karin a las 4 de la mañana en la calle._- dijo rukia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su maniático novio.

— _Si tienes razón. Me cercioraré que Karin este en su habitación_.- dijo ichigo cambiando de curso.

«Por dios. Que Karin este es su habitación».- rogo rukia juntando sus manos en forma de ruego, sudando hasta por los codos.

… **ღ…**

— _Espera rukia lo está tratando de detener. Ahora va a tu habitación_.- dijo toshirou levantándose y ayudando a Karin en el proceso, que salió corriendo rumbo a la ventana, pero recordó que traía puesto el traje de entrenamiento y además estaba empapada.

— _Me tengo que quitar esto, rápido. Ichigo no me puede ver con esta ropa_.- dijo Karin quitándose las botas y los guantes al igual que la parte de arriba de su extraño traje quedando solo en su sujetador de encajes, sin darse cuenta de que toshirou estaba frente a ella viéndola completamente sonrojado.

—_ Karin, espera. Que haces desvistiéndote enfrente de mi._- dijo toshirou, girándose hacia el lado contrario totalmente sonrojado ya que alcanzo a ver toda la ropa interior de Karin; que consistían en un bóxer de mujer color negro con un sujetador del mismo color, no podía negar que el cuerpo de Karin se estaba desarrollando demasiado rápido, para ser solo una chica de trece años.

— _Eso es lo que menos me importa toshirou, si ichigo se da cuenta. Tú también estarás en problemas_.- grito Karin quitando las sabanas de la cama de toshirou y poniéndoselas alrededor de ella.

— _Toma, no puedes andar por ahí en ropa interior_.- dijo toshirou quitándose la camisa, que Karin tomo, la cual le quedo justo al cuerpo, pero al menos la cubría algo.

— _Gracias. Pero ahora como llego a mi habitación_.- dijo Karin en total pánico recordando que ichigo estaba solo a unos metros de su habitación.

— _Tranquilízate Karin, yo te llevare_.- dijo toshirou fuera de su cuerpo dándole una mano para que subiera a su espalda.

—_ Es cierto_.- dijo Karin subiendo a su espalda, pero toshirou estaba totalmente sonrojado, al tener que tocar las piernas de Karin sabiendo que lo único que le separaba de estar totalmente desanuda, era su playera blanca y su ropa interior.

En un santiamén ambos llegaron a la habitación de la chica, estaba a unos escaso centímetros de entrar por la ventaba cuando vieron como la perilla de la puerta se movía peligrosamente, ambos se vieron a los ojos totalmente nerviosos sin reacción aparente.

… **ღ…**

— _Ichigo que acaso no confías en tus hermanas_.- dijo rukia colocándose entre la puerta de las gemelas e ichigo, impidiéndole entrar.

— _Si confió en ella. Pero en toshirou no. Ahora quítate enana_.- dijo ichigo moviéndola bruscamente e ingresando a la habitación solo para comprobar lo inevitable.

—_ Te lo dije. Ya comprobaste que está dormida, ahora que ichigo_.- hablo rukia, al ver el bulto de ambas hermanas durmiendo.

— _Espera, tengo que cerciorarme. Qué tal si solo son un montón de almohadas apiladas, para hacerme creer que está ahí_.- dijo ichigo dirigiéndose a la cama de Karin y levantando lo más rudamente posible las sabanas. Pero se quedo de piedra al ver lo que vio y la cubrió de nuevo.

— _Que rayos te pasa, ichigo_.- grito Karin levantándose furiosa.

— _Yo ha nada, desde cuando solo duerme en ropa interior_.- pregunto ichigo totalmente sonrojado sin percatarse que la playera de Karin ya la había visto en otra parte.

— _Es que yuzu lavo mi pijama y no tenía nada que ponerme_.- dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido por la imprudencia de su hermano mayor. Cuando se escucho rechinara algo junto a la ventana, haciendo que ichigo corriera a ella.

— _Aja te encontré, toshirou_.- grito ichigo a la nada.

— _Que hay de interesante en la ventana, ichi-nii. Si buscas a toshirou porque no vas a su habitación_.- pregunto una somnolienta Karin, al ver como su hermano sacaba la cabeza como buscando a alguien.

— _Nada, vuelve a dormir. Tomare tu sugerencia_.- dijo ichigo azotando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto al creer las palabras de kon.

— _De la que nos salvamos, toshirou_.- dijo Karin recostándose y suspirando sonorosamente al igual que toshirou que estaba debajo de su cama.

— _Menos mal que no se le ocurrió buscar de bajo_.- dijo toshirou a punto de salir de su escondiste, justo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando al peli-naranjo dejándolos de piedra a Karin sentada y a toshirou con medio cuerpo fuera de su escondite.

— _Buenas noche, Karin_.- dijo ichigo al pie de la puerta.

— _Yo diría buenos días, ichi-nii_.- contesto Karin dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su idiota y molesto hermano mayor.

— _Tienes razón_.- sonrió ichigo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a la pareja al borde del pánico.

— _Espero que no se le ocurra volver a entrar_.- dijo toshirou saliendo por fin de su escondite, solo para sentarse en la cama junto a Karin que se movió para hacerle un espacio.

— _Casi me mata del susto_.- dijo Karin limpiándose el sudor de su frente, cubierta con las mantas de la cintura hacia abajo.

— _Lo bueno es que kurosaki es tan idiota y despistado. Que no se dio cuenta de que tu cabello esta mojado_.- dijo toshirou orservando unas gotas de agua que se perdian en la sabana de karin.

— _Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta_.- dijo karin

— _Lo que me sorprende. Es que no se haya despertado con tanto escándalo_.- dijo toshirou observando a yuzu que roncaba suavemente.

—_ Te dije que dormía como piedra._

— _Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo_ - dijo Karin, sonriendo al ver a su preciada hermana durmiendo tranquilamente.

— _Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Rin; y Creo que me acostumbrare a esto._- dijo toshirou antes de besar ligeramente los labios de Karin.

— _Buenas noches, toshirou y para la próxima procurare dejar mi pijama en tu habitación_ - susurro Karin haciendo sonrojar a toshirou que salió por la puerta principal sin dejar la mas mínima evidencia de que estuvo dentro, dejando dormir a Karin que rápidamente se envolvió en los brazos de Morfeo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro…

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

— _Ya déjalo toshirou no vas a poder despertarla_.- dijo karin al ver como toshirou inflaba una bolsa de papel y la explotaba cerca de la oreja de yuzu sin resultado.

— _Te lo dije. Ya vete a tu habitación que no me dejas dormir_.- dijo karin cubriéndose totalmente con las mantas.

— _No, nadie tiene el sueño tan pesado y menos con tanto escándalo._- dijo toshirou sentándose a lado de karin.

— _Quieres apostar,_ dijo karin descubriéndose y sonriendo maliciosamente, ya que sabía a la perfección que el chico no se negaría a un reto.

— _Porque no_.- firmo su sentencia toshirou.

A la mañana siguiente karin bajaba felizmente por las escaleras con ánimos recobrados pateando un balón en su red hasta sentarse en la mesa, siendo seguida por un somnoliento toshirou que apenas podía con su alma, arrastrando los pies hasta sentarse al lado de karin.

— _Karin, ese es un balón nuevo_.- pregunto yuzu alegremente sin rastro de desvelo en su rostro.

— _Si, toshirou me lo regalo_.- dijo karin triunfante.

— _Por cierto yuzu, no tuviste ninguna dificultad para poder dormir anoche_.- pregunto karin a su gemela que se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

—_No dormí perfectamente a excepción de un sueño verdaderamente extraño. Donde aparecía un duende tratando de despertarme con una corneta, un tambor, echándome agua en el rostro, hasta podría jurar que sentí un poco mojada la cara al despertarme, esta mañana_.- dijo yuzu, mientras karin no dejaba de burlarse, al saber quien era el duende. Pero la risa desaprecio al escuchar la siguiente parte.

— _Eso no es todo. Después apareció una especie de bruja fea y andrajosa, volando en una escoba burlándose del duende que parecía molesto. Pasados lo minutos hicieron una apuesta que no comprendí de que se traba, Pero desperté antes de saber quien gano_

— _Tal vez, la bruja fea y andrajosa sea mas real de lo que crees_.- se burlo toshirou, burla que desapareció al sentir el pie de karin golpeándole la espinilla.

— _Ya recordé porque no he tenido problemas para dormir, por un tiempo_.- dijo yuzu haciendo que toshirou pusiera su atención en la rubia que comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar algo de forma extraña que toshirou jamás había visto.

— _Debe de ser por los tampones para oídos que me regalaste el mes pasado_.- dijo yuzu sacando de sus bolsas unos pequeños tapones color rosa, haciendo que toshirou viera a karin con odio y que esta hiciera gestos de no saber nada.

— _Deberíamos de apostar mas seguido, porque todavía me hace falta un nuevo equipo de soccer, una katana de madera para el equipo de kendo,_…. y así continua su lista.

— _Olvídalo, no apostare más contigo_.- dijo toshirou resignado al ver los tapones para los oídos de yuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Review:<strong>

Vy-chan: Me alegra que te allá gustado el episodio pasado y espero que allá entretenido de la misma manera que el episodio pasado. Gracias por leer.

Pamex17: Claro como olvidar a isshin, será el cómplice en varias situaciones comprometedoras, que estan por ocurrir en el episodio ocho "Enferma". Gracias por leer.

Claw-13: Rukia tendrá que sobornar a ichigo en más de una ocasión. Además de que será cómplice mayoritario, ya que también le esta afectando las locas suposiciones de ichigo. Que ya comenzaron a hacerse realidad. jejeje.

Artemis: Siento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero no hay disculpas razonables. En fin espero que te allá gustado el leve Ulquihime, que pronto ira tomando forma con el transcurso del Fiction.

hel Bezarius: Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te allá gustado tanto como el anterior. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, aunque esta vez si me atrase mucho con la actualización.

monidex1200: Gracias por leer. Si yo también espero actualizar más rápido.

gumi-san: Espero que te allá gustado, al igual que el otro. Además te advierto que tengas mas pañuelos a la mano ya que cuando leas el siguiente, tal vez te pase lo mismo jejeje.

**Muchas gracias los que me agregaron a su favorita historia:**

KAGURAMI

eria-dmg1704

sukamo21

Sin más por decir gracias a todos, dejen o no dejen renview.

Saludos a todos.

Bye

Bye..


	8. Enferma

**Después de tanto tiempo por fin una actualización, espero que les guste este episodio lo he escrito y rescrito varias veces pero por fin lo termine, sin mas por decir los dejo con el episodio. **

… **ღ…**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Enferma.**

Orihime se levanto con ánimos renovados, olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido por la noche; se baño, cambio y desayuno animadamente como era costumbre para ella, cerro con llave la pequeña habitación donde vivía, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano.

«Hoy me le declararé a ichigo».- se dijo a sí misma, saliendo rumbo a la escuela animadamente.

—_ Buenos días Orihime, luces mejor que ayer_.- saludo Tatsuki alcanzando a la castaña antes de llegar al puente.

— _Buenos días Tatsuki. Me siento de maravilla_.- dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Se puede saber, cuál es la razón_.- pregunto Tatsuki interrogante, por la alegras tan repentina de la castaña.

— _Si, Porque hoy pienso decirle a ichigo sobre mis sentimientos hacia el_.- contesto seria, pero aun con alegría Orihime, contestando a su compañera.

— _Estás segura, Orihime_.- pregunto Tatsuki deteniendo sus pasos, al saber la decisión que había tomado su mejor amiga.

— _Si lo estoy. No sé si valla ser correspondida pero lo mejor es saber ahora. Si siente algo por mí que atormentarme toda mi vida pretendiendo que tengo una remota oportunidad contra kuchiki_

— _Bien amiga, sea lo que sea que suceda hoy. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional._- dijo Tatsuki sujetando el hombro de Orihime en señal de apoyo.

— _Gracias Tatsuki._- respondió Orihime. Antes de que la voz de rukia les hablara.

— _Orihime, Tatsuki._- saludo la pequeña shinigami caminado hacia ellos, seguida de un malhumorado ichigo.

— _Hola kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san_.- saludo animadamente Orihime.

— _Adiós ichi-niii_.- gritaron yuzu y Karin siendo acompañadas por toshirou que caminaba justo al lado de Karin, con una de sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones azul marino y con la otra sostenía su cartera; pasando a lado de ichigo, ya que la secundaria y preparatoria solo eran separada par un par de calles.

— _Ese era, Hitsugaya-kun?. Pero que le paso en el cabello?_.- pregunto Orihime, al detectar la presencia del peliblanco hablando animadamente con Karin. Mientras ichigo le dedicaba una mirada a ambos.

— _Mejor ni preguntes. Es muy complicado explicar y que ni te escuche ichigo_.- dijo rukia pero demasiado tarde.

—_ Si, ese maldito enano. Apenas hoy, me entere que está en el mismo salón que Karin. Creo que solo lo hace para molestarm_e.- decía ichigo haciendo rechinar sus dientes, con cada palabra que tuviera que ver con su hermana y el capitán.

—_ Ichigo, sabes a la perfección que hitsugaya taicho, no es así. Además aun le debes una disculpa por lo de esta mañana_.- dijo rukia riendo de la actitud de su novio.

— _No, jamás me voy a disculpar se lo merece por acosar a Karin_.- refunfuño ichigo.

— _Pues deberías, es tu superior_.- dijo rukia molesta.

— _Sera tu superior, porque mío no es_.- respondió ichigo.

— _¿Que paso ahora?_- pregunto Tatsuki, ya que extrañamente cuando ichigo estaba de mal humor, era porque encontró al capitán y a Karin es una situación comprometedora.

— _Es que hoy en la madrugada apareció kon y nos conto que anoche vio a Karin besándose con un shinigami que concordaba perfectamente con el físico de hitsugaya taicho en su forma shinigami. Y el tarado de ichigo dedujo que era él, siendo que somos los únicos dos shinigamis en la ciudad_.- explico rukia dejando una sola duda en Tatsuki.

– _De todo esto solo me queda una duda, ¿Quién es kon?_- pregunto Tatsuki

— _Es un gran dolor de cabeza_.- respondió pesadamente ichigo recordando que no lo dejo dormir en todo el resto de la madrugada después de su llegada.

— _Yo soy el fabuloso kon_.- grito kon desde el bolso de rukia.

— _Rayos, ese peluche hablo_.- grito Tatsuki al ver al muñeco salir de la bolsa de rukia. Que parecía salido de una mala película de terror. Y más por la apariencia deplorable que tenían el infortunado león de felpa.

— _Que no te dije que te quedaras en casa, kon._- grito rukia metiendo a su bolso a la fuerza.

— _Si, pero no me puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Mientras ichigo hace de las suyas_.- grito kon liberándose de la mochica de rukia.

— _Solo nos traerás problemas._- dijo ichigo tomando la bolsa de rukia para intentar meter al peluche antes de que alguien le viera.

— _Ni creas que te dejare el camino libre con mi rukia. Además tengo que supervisar que ichigo no toque lo que me pertenece_.- declaro kon golpeando con sus puños a ichigo sin causarle ningún dolor.

— _Quieres callarte, kon. Rukia no te pertenece, al menos no a ti_.- dijo ichigo tomando al muñeco por el cuello. Mientas que Tatsuki y Orihime solo observaban con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por sus cabezas.

— _Que tratas de insinuar ichigo, Que rukia es de tu propiedad solo porque dormiste con ella_.- grito kon, haciendo que rukia frunciera el entrecejo e ichigo se sonrojara.

— _Escuchen ustedes dos, yo no le pertenezco a nadie_.- grito rukia quitándole la bolsa a ichigo, dejándolo solo con kon en mano, que de un momento a otro dejo de moverse

— _Escúchame tú_.- pero de la boca de ichigo no salió nada más, al sentir las miradas de muchos adolescentes sobre él, incluidas las de sus hermanas que caminaban un par de metros delante de él.

— _Mira mamá, ese chico juega con muñecos a su edad_.- dijo un pequeño niño caminando de la mano de su madre, que miraba a ichigo de manera extraña.

— _No es lo que parece. Estoy ensayando una obra de teatro_.- mintió ichigo sin poder convencer a nadie.

— _Finge que no lo conocemos y sigue caminando, yuzu_.- dijo Karin, al ver que yuzu estaba preocupada por la salud mental de su hermano mayor.

—_ Idiota_.- susurro toshirou, caminando a la par con Karin e ignorando el escándalo que ichigo estaba dando, junto con el alma mod.

— _Segura Karin. Deberíamos avisar a papá._- yuzu dijo con preocupación aun de pie frente él espectáculo.

—_ Deja de preocuparte, Y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela_.- Karin dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola, pero yuzu se detuvo con preocupación, al sentir el tacto de su hermana gemela.

— _Karin, tienes la temperatura alta_.- dijo yuzu, desasiendo el agarre y llevando su mano a la frente de Karin para comprobar la temperatura de Karin.

—_ En verdad lo crees. Porque yo me siento bien_.- dijo Karin sin la más remota preocupación y sin notar un pequeño rubor sobre su rostro.

— _Por favor, yuzu. Sabes a la perfección que yo nunca me enfermo. Así que andando_.- hablo Karin retomando su camino, Pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de hielo sobre ella y al notar que toshirou no avanzaba.

— _Tu también, toshirou. Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que me siento bien_.- grito Karin haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos.

— _Considerando la mojada que nos dimos ayer. Cabe la posibilidad_.- susurro toshirou solo para que Karin escuchara, mirándola con preocupación al igual que yuzu.

— _No lo creo, vámonos ya._- grito furiosa Karin, jalando a ambos rumbo a la escuela.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

— _Buenos días, Karin._- grito Daisuke desde su pupitre lo más feliz posible, no tenía ni un gramo de tristeza en su rostro. Mientras que yuzu, se quedo con su grupito de chicas fuera del salón.

— _He, Daisuke._- saludo Karin, sentándose en lugar con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre suspirando de aburrimiento, por alguna razón se comenzó a sentir cansada y con mucho sueño.

— _Oye, no te molesta que todas ellas. Lo acosen todo el tiempo_.- dijo Daisuke con el seño fruncido, observando como toshirou estaba sentando con el seño fruncido rodeado de todas las chicas, preguntándole cosas estúpidas.

— _La verdad no. A veces disfruto viéndolo sufrir, jajaja_.- rio falsamente Karin observando a toshirou que estaba a punto de explotar, que hasta rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

«Que raro. Porque se comportan de los más normal posible. No deberían estar abrazados en un rincón, como cualquier pareja» pensó Daisuke girando su cabeza de Karin burlándose de toshirou que por fin exploto.

— _Porque decidiste teñirte el cabello de naranja_.- pregunto una chica.

— _Quieren, dejarme en paz_.- grito toshirou con toda su paciencia fuera de control dejando paralizadas a las chicas a excepción de kasumi que aun seguía acosándolo. De por sí, ichigo hizo que desapareciera todo rastro de su paciencia por la mañana.

**Flash Black**

Toshirou se levanto de muy buen humor esa mañana, lo que era raro de ver en él, puesto que por lo regular para esa hora andaba echando lumbre por la boca; y todo a causa de matsumoto, en primera hubiera sido porque la rubia se quedo dormida y jamás llego a la oficina, dos no había hecho el papeleo, tres encontró el papeleo de meses pasados hechos royos en los huecos del sofá o cuatro porque tenía que buscarla de bar en bar por todo el Seireitei, para que realizara sus deberes.

Pero esa mañana iba ser diferente o al menos eso era, lo que él creía; Hasta que salió de la comodidad de su segura habitación, solo para caminar unos cuantos pasos puesto que su pie derecho se enredo en una especie de cuerda que lo levanto en el aire, llevándolo directo a una trampa bien elaborada.

_— Haaaa._- grito toshirou, al sentir como sus pies dejaron de pisar el suelo y ahora era jalando rumbo al techo, donde la cuerda reboto producto de su peso, llevándolo de nuevo al suelo para sambutir su cabeza en una pequeña cubeta de pintura anaranjada, colocada estratégicamente en el suelo, produciendo un sordo ruido que todos escucharon.

Solo fue cuestión de que pasaran un par de minutos para que el delincuente aparecía en la escena del crimen; todo ese tiempo estuvo colgado de cabeza con miles de venas palpitaste en su frente, contando hasta diez mentalmente, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse y no salir de su cuerpo, desvainar a Hyōrinmaru que hasta ahora no hacía nada más que burlarse de su maestro, y asesinar lo más lentamente posible y prolongar el sufrimiento del sujeto que hasta ahora sabia que tenía el cabello color naranja, era alto y los estaba acusando de algo verdaderamente estúpido.

— _Te atrape maldito enano. Ahora si no me vengas con que no intentabas escabullirte a la habitación de Karin, pervertido_.- grito ichigo señalándolo con su dedo acusador.

—_ Kurosaki_.- hablo pausadamente toshirou.

— _O dios, Hitsugaya taicho_.- grito rukia tratando de desatarlo pero el peli-naranja se interpuso.

—_ Rukia no te metas, esto es entre el enano y yo_.- dijo ichigo tratando de ahorrarse una discusión con la morena.

— _Kurosaki, Kuchiki Fukitaicho._- trato de decir toshirou.

— _No, ni creas que me creeré cualquier estúpida escusa que inventes. Las pruebas no son contundentes_.- dijo ichigo como si de un detective se tratase. Mientras toshirou trataba de hablarle lo mas tranquilamente que podía.

— _Maldita sea, quieres callarte y escucharme, kurosaki._- grito toshirou retorciéndose en el aire y ganándose la atención del chico y de la pelinegra.

—_ Bien te escucho, pero espero que sea una escusa tan increíble que me la pueda tragar_.- dijo ichigo.

— Y_ dime kurosaki, que pasaría si en lugar de ir a la habitación de Karin, tuviera la necesidad de ir al baño o a la cocina por agua. Además quien en su sano juicio pone una trampa en medio de mi habitación y las escaleras_.- dijo toshirou lo más calmado posible con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su cintura.

— _Ha mm_.- trato de decir ichigo, pero las palabras del pequeño capitán comenzaron a tomar forma en su cabeza dura, girando su rostro de la habitación del peliblanco, al baño y las escaleras.

— _Eres un descerebrado, idiota como se te ocurre._- dijo rukia golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejando un chichón.

— _Deja de golpearme rukia. Solo quería asegurarme que lo que kon dijo, no era verdad_.- acuso ichigo.

— _Creí que había quedado claro, anoche_.- mofo rukia comenzando una discusión con el chico e ignorando al peliblanco que seguía colgado.

— _Kurosaki_

— _Imbécil._

_— kurosaki, kuchiki_

_—Maldita_

_—Tarado._

_—Kurosaki, kuchiki_

_—Enana endemoniada_

_—Idiota_

…

…

…

…

…

— _Ustedes dos, par de ineptos. Dejen de discutir y bajarme de aquí._- grito toshirou.

— _Hai, Hitsugaya taicho_.- grito rukia recibiendo ordenes, pero antes de desatarle, se escucho el grito de preocupación de la boca de yuzu seguida de una somnolienta Karin, que se quitaba las lagañas.

— _Haaa, hitsugaya-kun, que le pasó_.- grito con horror yuzu colocándose las manos en su boca por la sorpresa.

— _Que pasa, yu_…- pero no termino de siquiera hablar, ya que la risa y el dolor de su estomago no se lo permitió, al ver tal escena delante, hasta el sueño desapareció.

— _Jaaaa, que te pasó toshirou_.- rio Karin de lo más descaradamente al ver a toshirou colgando del techo, con el cabello y cara llenas de pintura color anaranjado con venitas palpitantes en la frente.

—_ El estúpido de tu hermano_.- contesto únicamente toshirou.

— _Quieres dejar de reírte Karin; y Quiere alguien bajarme de aquí._- grito ya fastidiado al ver que nadie planeaba bajarle.

—_ Ahora te bajo_.- dijo ichigo con aburrimiento cortando bruscamente la cuerda, produciendo que toshirou se golpeara la cabeza en el proceso y mas burlas por parte de Karin que ahora estaba llorando y rodando por el suelo.

— _Al menos ten un poco de delicadeza, idiota._- grito toshirou ya arto de la situación.

— _Si dejaras de acosar a mi hermana. Nada de esto tendría que ocurrir_.- gritó ichigo encarando al peliblanco, con una aura negra detrás de ichigo y una aura de hielo detrás del peliblanco.

— _Yo no la acoso y creo que merezco una disculpa decente, por tu estupidez_.- contraatacó el furioso capitán, pero la risa de rukia y Karin los detuvo en su discusión.

— _Jajaaa Parecen gemelos_.- dijo rukia ahogándose en risa al igual que Karin.

— _Y más por el cabello_.- continuo burilándose Karin, chocando sus palmas con la mano de rukia, ya que la cabellera blanca de toshirou se volvió anaranjada.

**Fin del flas Black**

Aun recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder quitarse la pintura de su cabello y aun así tenia partes de su cabello anaranjada. Estaba de mal humor y las mocosas le estaban sacando de quicio preguntas acerca de él y Karin que no tenía la intención de contestar.

— _Porque no sales conmigo y dejas a la marimacha esa_.- dijo kasumi. Lo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esa chica le molestaba más que las demás y no permitiría que insultara más a su ahora novia.

— _Lo que deje de hacer o no, con Rin; Es cosa que no les importa. Así que si nos les importa déjenme en paz y hazme un favor, deja de insultarla o te las veraz conmigo_.- grito toshirou, dejando petrificada a la chica rubia, ya que nadie en toda su vida le había hablado tan groseramente.

— _Creí que estábamos hablando de kurosaki._- dijo una chica, igual de consternada que las demás.

— _Quien es rin, tu novia_.- preguntaron las chicas descerebradas, dejando a toshirou en shock, ya que por lo visto él era el único que le llamaba así.

— _Yo soy rin. ¿Porque?_.- hablo con molestia Karin, ganándose la mirada de todas las chicas, que tenían un aura demoniaca a su detrás. Todas se lanzaron a Karin pero afortunadamente llego un chico extraño con una katana de madera en mano, gritando como loco.

— _Vice capitán._- grito el chico saltando por encima de todas las chicas, hasta llegar a su objetivo principal que parecía en peligro. El chico era atractivo de cabello negro y ojos color verde jade, que gano la atención de todas en la clase en especial de las chicas.

— _Quienes es?_

— _Parece ser el capitán del equipo de kendo, pero no me explico porque busca a Karin_.- contesto kasumi con una mano en su barbilla

… **ღ…**

Rukia se encontraba en un rincón del salón de clases, intentando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de ichigo a causa de que de un momento a otro un montón de chicos con atuendos diferentes lo abordaron a la entrada ofreciéndole dinero al chico y ahora ichigo se encontraba en sentado en su pupitre con un equipo que parcia sobornarlo.

— _Kurosaki, te pagare todo este dinero si te unes a mi equipo_.- grito un chico desconocido lanzándole dinero a lo loco a ichigo que parecía pensar en sus opciones con el seño fruncido y su mano colocada en su barbilla.

— _¿Que está pasando? y ¿quienes son ellos?_, uryuu.- pregunto al fin rukia.

— _Desde que desapareciste. Ichigo intento llenar el hueco que provocaste con tu ausencia, con cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente ocupada, en este caso deportes. Por ello cada mañana se subasta a sí mismo con los equipos de deportes de la escuela y el que le page mejor gana_.- respondió ishida observando la cara reacción que sostenía rukia.

— _Ya veo.-_ dijo rukia sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que ichigo tenía que hacer, solo para no pensar en ella o cualquier cosa con referente a espíritus.

— _Esta bien, acepto._- dijo ichigo al fin, provocando que todos los del equipo se alegraran y comenzaran a apresurarle para que valla con ellos a algún sitio.

—_Para qué equipo jugaras hoy. Kurosaki-kun_.- pregunto Orihime.

— _Para el equipo de kendo, solo que me dicen que la práctica de hoy será una especie de combate. No me quisieron dar más detalles, pero solo sé que tengo mucho dinero_.- dijo ichigo tomando su cartera y a punto de salir del salón.

— _Te acompaño_.- dijo rukia siguiéndole de cerca con los brazos cruzados.

— _Pero enana, esto será rápido. No necesitas venir_.- dijo ichigo con el seño fruncido.

— _Olvídalo iré contigo. Qué tal si se aparece un hollow y tú no puedes detenerlo_.- dijo rukia saliendo del salón y dejando a ichigo discutiendo con la nada.

— _No, es un no._- grito ichigo sin darse cuenta que ya no había nadie frente a él.

— A_presúrate ichigo, el equipo se va sin ti._- grito rukia.

… **ღ…**

— _Vice capitán Kurosaki, necesito Tu ayuda, por favor ven conmigo y no preguntes nada_.- grito el chico desesperado, zangoloteando a Karin por los hombros.

«Porque todos los chicos atractivos la buscan a ella. Que es lo que tiene de especial. Digo porque no es bonita, no tiene nada».- pensó kasumi con odio.

— _Quieres tranquilizarte, Raido_.- trato de decir Karin, toda mareada ..

— _No me puedo tranquilizar. Estoy en problemas con unos chicos del equipo de kendo_.- dijo desesperado.

— _Tú eres el capitán, deberías solucionarlo tú. No sé porque vienes a pedirme ayuda a mi_.- dijo Karin de manera fría.

— _Por favor, Karin. Te necesito ahora más que nunca_.- dijo el chico colocándose en una rodilla y tomando la mano de Karin entre sus manos, ganándose la mirada furiosa de toshirou que ahora estaba de pie delante de Karin con los brazos cruzados exigiendo una explicación con la pura mirada.

— _¿Quién es él?, Karin_.- pregunto yuzu ya que aunque sabía que Karin había dejado el equipo de soccer, fingió no saberlo hasta que su hermana gemela se dignara a mencionarle algo.

— _Si quien es, Karin_.- rectifico la pregunta toshirou.

— _Pues bueno el es_.- pero el chico le tapo la boca a Karin y se presento el mismo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

— _Hola soy, Akatsuka Raido. Capitán del equipo de kendo, curso el tercero de secundaria y soy el novio de mi linda Karin_.- se presento dándole la mano a yuzu y dirigiéndole una mirada un poco extraña a toshirou.

— _Dios Karin, porque no me dijiste que tenías un novio tan guaa._- grito yuzu abrazando a su hermana demasiado feliz, por saber que su hermana se estaba haciéndose femenina.

— _Si, Karin porque no lo mencionaste_.- dijo toshirou con sus mascara de frialdad, poniéndole los pelos de punto a Karin ya que algo le decía que toshirou no estaba para nada feliz.

— _Te juro que no es mi novio, toshirou_.- se defendió Karin, ganándose una mirada de yuzu, al no entender porque Karin le daba explicaciones a hitsugaya, ya que Karin jamás le da explicaciones a nadie y menos a un chico.

«Acaso será que ellos».- pensó yuzu tratando de ocultar su sorpresa por lo que sospechaba, al ver a Karin moviendo las brazos frente a toshirou negándolo todo.

— _Haaaa, mi propia novia niega mi existencia_.- lloriqueo el chico corriendo a una esquina del salón en posición fetal con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, ganándose de nuevo la atención de los estudiantes.

—_ Ya te dije que no soy tu novia, imbécil_.- grito Karin golpeado la cabeza del atolondrado pelinegro.

— _Seré lo que tú quieras, mi hermosa Karin. Pero ayúdame necesito dos jugadores._- dijo el chico cambiando su carácter deprimente por uno de ruego, arrastrándose por el suelo y abrazando una de las piernas de Karin fuertemente, mientras ella trataba de que la soltara.

«Ese chico es verdaderamente extraño».- pensó toshirou con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza.

— _Vale, vale te ayudare, solo que no traje mi equipo_.- dijo Karin de mala gana tomando su mochila y caminando mientras aun arrastraba al chico.

— _Gracias Karin. Por eso te amo_.- grito Raido a los cuatro vientos.

— _Ya dejas de hacer tanto escándalo, Raido. Me estas avergonzando_.- hablo Karin dándole otro golpe.

— _Oye Raido. Hitsugaya, es bueno en kendo porque no te lo llevas en lugar de Karin_.- dijo Daisuke empujando a toshirou hacia el chico.

— _Como sabes que es bueno_.- pregunto Karin interrogante.

— _No para nada, yo no sé kendo_.- dijo toshirou, negando con la cabeza.

— _No seas mentiroso, te he visto blandir una katana de verdad, que diferencia puede tener con una de madera_.- hablo Daisuke ganándose una mirada de toshirou y Karin.

«Acaso no habrá funcionado el borrador de memoria. Tendré que decirle a urahara que me regrese mi dinero» pensó toshirou sospechosamente.

— _En serio. Entonces tu también ven conmigo_.- grito el chico tomando a ambos de las manos y corriendo lejos de ahí.

— _Señorita Kurosaki. Señor hitsugaya a donde va_n.- grito el maestro al ver a ambos chicos siendo arrastrados por otro.

— _Que se supone que fue eso_.- pregunto una chica.

— _No sé, Lo único que sé. Es que hitsugaya participará en algo referente al kendo y no pienso perdérmelo_.- dijo kasumi tomando su mochila y corriendo detrás, seguida de todas la fans que toshirou había adquirido con tan poco tiempo en el mundo humano; Aplastando al maestro en el proceso.

— _A donde van todos. La clase está por iniciar_.- grito el maestro que fue pisoteado siendo ayudado por yuzu.

«Sabia que me debí haber retirado, después de darle clases a su hermano mayor. No podre soportar otra kurosaki por aquí».- pensó

—_ Kurosaki_.- grito el maestro, sabiendo que algo tenía que ver Karin en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**…**

**…**

**…**

El quipo de Karin estaba siendo apaleado por el equipo de la preparatoria cuando llegaron al lugar. Solo que el combate se detuvo parecía que el equipo contrario estaba esperando a alguien al igual que el equipo de ella, que al verla todos le dedicaron una gran sonrisa, parecía como si ella fuera su as óculo tras la manga. Se fue a cambiar dejando a toshirou solo con Raido, ya que este le dijo que él no quería participar.

— _Lo siento, no te pregunte cómo te llamas. Amigo de Karin_.- hablo el chico de ojos verdes.

— _Hitsugaya toshirou_.- respondió toshirou a la defensiva, aun no sabia que tipo de relación tenia con Karin, pero le molestaba que se llevaran tan bien.

- **_Maestro creo que está siendo demasiado celoso. Además Karin no es como si fuera de su propiedad_**.- hablo su zampakuto

«Pues lo es y no dejare que nadie toque, lo que me pertenece».- respondió toshirou. Hasta que el chico le llamo.

— _Oye, disculpa si te molesto auto proclamarme como, el novio de Karin_.- se disculpo el chico ante toshirou.

— _Porque abría de molestarme. Karin es libre de hacer y hablarle a quien quiera_.- contesto toshirou no muy convencido de su repuesta. Porque mentalmente ya se estaba imaginando golpear a ese tal Raido y a Daisuke para llevarse a Karin lejos de ahí.

— _Entonces no eras nada de Karin_.- pregunto el chico haciendo que a toshirou se le retorciera el estomago, al notar a donde quería llegar el joven. El no sabia que contestar, claro que le quería gritara en la cara que él era su novio y que no lo quería cerca de ella.

— _No sé, que relación tienes con Karin y por tu silencio puedo deducir que también, te gusta. Pero quiero dejarte claro, que no eres el único interesado en ella_.- dijo Raido mostrando su verdadera cara. Su rostro sonriente y tonto había sido remplazado por una mirada seria hacia los casilleros donde Karin estaba.

«Y tu decía que estaba siendo demasiado celoso».- pensó toshirou par que su zampakuto escuchara. Pero las siguientes palabras del chico hicieron que se girara a este.

— _Pero, sé que no podre hacer nada contra ti. Es obvio que ella ya te escogió a ti. Si te preguntas como lo sé; Es por cómo te mira y te sonríe, ella jamás le sonríe a nadie de ese modo_.- dijo el chico habiendo que toshirou girara su rostro donde estaba Karin, esta al sentir su mirada solo le dedico una enorme sonrisa, que provoco que su corazón palpitara fuertemente, con esa simple e insignificante acción.

— _Te dejare el camino libre, pero te advierto que si la llegas a lastimar o hacerle llorar, tan solo una vez te las veras conmigo_. Amenazó el chico.

— _Créeme no pienso hacerlo_.- recito sus primeras palabras toshirou desde que Raido comenzó hablar.

— _No tengo más que decirte. Dejo a Karin en tus manos y suerte con su hermano, no lo conozco pero he oído cosas horribles de él_.- dijo Raido dándole una palmada en la espalda, antes de recuperar su actitud habitual y salir corriendo hacia Karin.

«Eso ya lo sé».- pensó toshirou para sí mismo.

— _Que linda te ves mi vice capitán_.- dijo Raido siendo recibido por un puñetazo en la cara.

— _Hazme un favor y cállate, Raido_.- grito Karin aplastándolo con su pie derecho, haciendo que su amigo se retorciera en el suelo.

Era un gran salón cerrado, en el centro había un manto color azul señalando el área de combate rodeada de gradas, donde todo el salón de Karin, estaba esperando que la batalla de kendo diera comienzo.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

— _Muy bien, parece que el equipo de secundaria esta completo_.- dijo el Sensei por el micrófono anotando el nombre de Karin y toshirou en la pizarra. Mientras que el equipo de Karin estaba sentando en una banca larga al lado contrario que el otro equipo.

— _Que, yo no pienso participar_.- dijo toshirou levantándose de su asiento al lado de Karin, al ver su nombre en la lista de participante.

— _No seas aguafiestas toshirou. Si participas te daré un premio_.- susurro Karin a su oreja obligándolo a sentarse.

— _Que clase de premio_.- pregunto toshirou tratando de no sonar interesado.

— _No lo sé, veremos después de que participes_.- dijo Karin sonriendo por el intento fallido de toshirou al no mostrar interés.

— _No te preocupes. Si Karin gana, no tendrás que hacerlo_.- dijo raidon que había estado escuchando todo el rato la charla de Karin y toshirou.

— _Kurosaki a la plataforma_.- llamo el Sensei que no estaba muy convencido, ya que se percato de algo extraño en la lista que tenía en mano.

— _Vamos Karin-chan, tu puedes ganar_.- grito yuzu sentada al lado de Daisuke en las gradas, mientras Karin le dedico una sonrisa a ambos.

— _Espere falta un miembro de nuestro equipo_.- grito uno de los chicos del equipo de preparatoria.

— _Si no llega, perderán por faltante_.- dijo el Sensei, pero justo cuando hablo la puerta se abrió dejando entrara la luz de fuera y a unas personas que discutían, una de las sombras era baja con falda se notaba que era un chica mientras que la otra era alta pero la luz no dejaba ver la identidad de los recién llegados.

— _Te ves raro con esas ropa_.- se burlaba la persona más baja.

— _Deja de burlarte, que no ves que es el uniforme de kendo_.- mofo la persona más alta.

«Esas voces las conozco».- pensó Karin observando la entrada del lugar hasta que la puerta se cerró dejando ver la identidad de las dos personas y dejando a Karin sin habla.

— _Bien parece que podemos comenzar ahora_.- dijo el maestro, mientras que Karin no se movía al ver como su hermano se acercaba a la plataforma y ha rukia que se sentaba en las gradas.

Rukia observaba el lugar entusiasmado y mas al ver un montón de gente rodeando el lugar, paso su vista por todas las gradas y después por todo el equipo contrario hasta que vio una cara conocida que le sorprendió.

— _No se supone que hitsugaya-kun, va a participar_.- dijo una de las chicas sin cerebro que Karin tanto odiaba.

— _Pare ser que la marimacha esa, tomara su lugar_.- contesto otra tristemente al ver a Karin en la plataforma.

— _No se desanimen, sería bueno ver que le den su merecido. Además el otro chico de la preparatoria es atractivo_.- dijo kasumi sentándose de nuevo en las gradas.

— _Oni-chan_.- grito yuzu, sorprendiendo a ichigo.

«No tenía idea, que a yuzu le gustaran este tipo de eventos».- pensó ichigo, saludando a su hermana antes de hablarle al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

— _Eres muy pequeño para practicar kendo_.- dijo ichigo sin reconocer a Karin por el protector que tenia cubriendo su rostro.

— Y_ tú muy idiota_.- respondió Karin con enojo.

— _Que dijiste_.- dijo ichigo con molestia.

— _Que hacen aquí._- dijo toshirou al reconocer a rukia e ichigo, ganándose la atención de raidon.

— _Los conoces_.- pregunto raidon al ver la cara de toshirou.

— _Desgraciadamente si, vivimos en la misma casa_.- dijo toshirou con aburrimiento.

— _Bien, comencemos el último encuentro será entre kurosaki Karin de la secundaria karakura vs kurosaki ichigo de la preparatoria karakura._

— _Quueee, esos son hermanos_.- gritaron con horror las enemigas de Karin.

— _No puedo creer que ese marimacho, tenga un hermano tan guapo_.- dijo kasumi.

«Con razón hitsugaya taicho, está aquí».- pensó rukia caminado hacia la plataforma de combate al ver que ichigo y Karin discutían.

— _Karin_.- grito ichigo quitándose el protector del rostro al igual que Karin.

— _Hola ichi-ni_.-saludo descaradamente Karin colocándose el protector bajo el brazo.

— _Que demonios haces en el equipo de kendo, Karin_.- dijo ichigo lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la escuela se diera cuenta que estaba molesto.

— _Soy miembro del equipo_.- dijo Karin suspirando pesadamente, al tener que enfrentar a su hermano.

— _Ha no, no lo permitiré Karin, tendrás que salirte del equipo, ahora; es peligroso para ti_.- ordeno ichigo.

— _Porque tendría que obedecerte, no es de tu incumbencia; y creo que es más peligroso pelear con hollow_.- dijo Karin con suficiencia, mientras ichigo estaba a punto de explotar. Ambos eran observados por todas las personas presentes que pasaban su vista de ichigo a Karin y de Karin a ichigo.

— _Kurosaki, creo que Karin es lo suficientemente madura, como para decidir por ella misma_.- dijo toshirou apareciendo a lado de Karin.

— _Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada, toshirou_.- dijo ichigo tomándolo por el cuello.

— _Suéltame kurosaki Y si lo sabía, ella me lo dijo_.- hablo toshirou quitándose las manos de ichigo a la fuerza. Ignorando a todo el mundo que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _Creo que hitsugaya-kun, tiene razón_.- dijo yuzu seriamente.

— _Tu también yuzu_.- dijo ichigo al ver a yuzu entrar a la plataforma de color azul.

— _Se puede saber, porque él sabe más cosas de ti que yo. Que soy tu hermano_.- dijo ichigo bajando la voz.

— _Porque jamás te has tomado el tiempo para conocerme ichi-ni, y la última vez que trate de hablar contigo, dijiste que estaba loca_.- grito Karin furiosa, pero afortunadamente llego rukia.

— _Hitsugaya taicho, Karin chan.-_ saludo rukia animadamente sin darse cuenta que fue escuchada por otro chico que al ver a los kurosaki discutiendo decidió acercarse.

— _No que no sabias jugar, ahora resulta que también eres capitán_.- pregunto Raido acusadoramente pero entusiasmado, al escuchar lo que rukia dijo recibiendo una mirada reprobable por parte del pequeño capitán, por llamarle así en el mundo humano y delante de todo el mundo. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Karin le cubrió la boca.

— _Si, toshirou, era capitán en su otra escuela. Pero no le gusta tener que decirle a todo el mundo_.- dijo Karin.

— _Bueno eso no importa, creo que el combate debe continuar_.- dijo Raido pero fue ignorado por todos.

— _Sabes Karin, tengo una boca y se cómo utilizarla_.- reprocho toshirou quitando la mano de Karin de su rostro.

— _Deja de regañarme y deberías de agradecerme por a verte ayudado a no responder_.- dijo Karin moviendo sus manos de las de toshirou bruscamente para encararlo.

— _Yo no pedí que me ayudaras. No necesito la ayuda de nadie_.- respondió toshirou con los brazos cruzados. Haciendo enfurecer a Karin.

— _Bien, como quieras. Pero cuando necesites mi ayuda ni se te ocurra buscarme porque no te ayudare_.- dijo Karin girando hacia otro lado, con la katana de madera en mano. Mientras toshirou le daba la espalda.

— _No creo que llegue ese día_.- respondió toshirou fríamente haciendo enfurecer más a la chica.

— _Enano de primaria_.- respondió Karin

— _Karin, hitsugaya-kun, paren de pelear_.- dijo yuzu

— _Te dije que no me llames así._

— _Yo te llamo como se me da, la gana. Enano de primaria_.- dijo Karin al ver que su estrategia estaba tomando efecto sobre él.

— _No te recuerdan a alguien ichigo_.- susurro rukia lo mas quedamente posible para que ichigo lo escuchara ya que seguía observando discutir a su hermana que le había dejado de prestar atención hace un rato.

— _No para nada_.- dijo ichigo viendo otra vez la escena de toshirou y Karin que discutían por una estupidez.

— _A nosotros imbécil_.- contesto rukia.

— _Y mira como terminamos.-_ dijo rukia entrelazando sus dedos con los de ichigo. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por yuzu que aun trataba de que Karin no golpeara a toshirou.

— _Rukia, tú crees que he dejado de prestarle atención a mis hermanas_.- pregunto ichigo tristemente

— _No lo creo ichigo. Lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo es velar por ellas y su seguridad_.- susurro rukia de tal modo que ichigo se sentía un poco mejor al escuchar las palabras reconfortantes de rukia.

— _Un momento que dijiste de Karin y ese enano pueden terminar juntos_.- dijo ichigo cambiando de humor totalmente por las suposiciones de rukia.

— _Dejen de discutir par de tortolos_.- dio un chico del otro equipo haciendo enfadar a tres personas en ese lugar.

— _Que no somos pareja_.- negaran falsamente ambos.

— _Ellos no son pareja, sobre mi cadáver_.- grito ichigo a todo pulmón separándose de rukia, para aparecer en medio de toshirou y Karin.

— _Ya kurosaki, te contratamos para que pelearas no para te pusieras a charlar_.- grito un chico del equipo de ichigo.

— _Y tú el chico del cabello blanco, deja de discutir con tu novia y mejor bésala.-_ grito otro.

— _Quee_.- grito toshirou y Karin totalmente sonrojados.

— _Que está pasando aquí. No se supone que era un combate_.- hablo el Sensei metiéndose en medio.

— _No, yo no pienso pelear contra mi hermana_.- dijo ichigo bajándose de la plataforma.

— _Que ichi-ni, crees que no soy lo suficiente buena para derrotarte_.- grito Karin furiosa, al ver a su hermano alejándose.

— _Karin-chan tiene razón, no deberías subestimarla_.- mofo yuzu inflando los cachetes.

— _Si kurosaki abandona la pelea, kurosaki gana_.- dijo el maestro sin entenderse qué demonios fue lo que dijo.

— _Qué demonios kurosaki, te pagamos por adelantado para que ganaras_.- dijo un chico que parecía enojado.

— _Eso fue antes de saber que mi hermana era mi contrincante_.- dijo ichigo.

— _A no, yo no quiero ganas de ese modo_.- dijo Karin con las manos en su cintura.

— _Kurosaki te doy 10 minutos para decidir si peleas o no_.- dijo el maestro mirando su reloj.

– _Creo que aun me debes una disculpa, kurosaki_.- dijo toshirou bajando de la plataforma y pasando al lado de ichigo.

— _Pues deberías sentarte porque no me pienso disculpar, enano. Además te lo merecías por acosar a mi hermana_.- dijo ichigo con molestia. Karin se acerco al oír discutir a toshirou con su hermano.

— _Deja de llamarme de ese modo kurosaki, Sabes que es hitsugaya taicho para ti y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo no le acoso_.- dijo toshirou sin girarse.

— _Tengo una excelente idea, ¿por qué no compiten? El mejor se queda con la chica. Así como en los mangas, solo que esta vez no será una chica_.- dijo rukia apareciendo en medio de ambos antes de que ichigo tratara de matar al peliblando.

— _Rukia nee-san, tiene razón_.- dijo yuzu

— _Que idioteces están diciendo_.- mofo Karin sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que están diciendo yuzu y rukia.

— _Que estas tramando, enana_.- dijo ichigo mirándola extrañado al igual que toshirou.

— _Si, si pierdes tendrás que pedirle disculpas a hitsugaya taicho por lo de esta mañana_.- hablo rukia.

— _Estoy de acuerdo. Si pierdes me darás una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. Y también te dejaras de meter en lo que no te importa relacionando con Karin y conmigo_.- declaro toshirou con suficiencia.

— _Vale, trato hecho. Pero si yo gano te alejaras de ella y te llamera como se me dé la gana_.- dijo ichigo a regañadientes.

— _Queee.-_ grito Karin.

— _No creo que puedas ganarme. Así que tengo la victoria asegurada_.- dijo toshirou.

— _Ni crees que por ser un capitán podrás derrotarme_.- dijo ichigo lleno de confianza.

— _Un momento par de idiotas. Que acaso mi opinión, no cuenta_.- dijo Karin con molestia al ver que ambos estaban apostando sobre ella.

— _NO_.- gritaron ambos shinigamis ignorando a Karin que trababa de decir algo, pero toshirou no le dejo de hablar.

— _Guarda silencio, Karin y ve a quitarte eso_.- dijo toshirou.

— _Estoy esperando señores_.- dijo el maestro observando cómo Karin se alejo de la plataforma pero ichigo volvió a subir.

— _Que paso yuzu_.- pregunto Daisuke bajando de las gradas.

— _Hitsugaya-kun participara en lugar de Karin_.-contesto yuzu mientras se sentaba más cerca de la plataforma.

— _¿Por qué?-_ pregunto Daisuke.

— _Parece ser que apostaron_.- contesto rukia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sentándose al lado del chico.

— _Hola mucho gusto. Soy kuchiki rukia_.- dijo rukia dándole la mano al chico.

«Es la misma chica que me noqueo con esa cosa extraña» pensó Daisuke observando a la chica que parecía una chica de preparatoria común y corriente.

—I_gualmente, soy Daisuke takei_.- se presento el chico.

— _¿Quién crees que gane?, rukia-nee_.- pregunto yuzu con entusiasmo.

— _No lo sé ichigo es muy bueno, pero hitsugaya taicho tiene muchos más años de experiencia en combate_.- dijo rukia observando detenidamente a ichigo que caminaba hacia ellos impaciente.

«Que, como que años de experiencia, pero si el hermano de Karin es más grande» pensó Daisuke para el mismo.

—_ ¿Qué pasa, oni-chan?, ¿y hitsugaya-kun?_.- pregunto yuzu.

— _Parece ser que el enano fue a cambiarse; ¿Y Karin?_.- pregunto ichigo al no ver a su hermana por ninguna parte.

— _Esta con hitsugaya en los vestidores_.- respondió Raido apareciendo en escena.

— _¿Y tú quien eres?_- pregunto ichigo.

— _Hola, soy Akatsuka Raido. Capitán del equipo de kendo_.- se volvió a presentar el chico.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Karin se cambio rápidamente y dio su uniforme a toshirou el cual ya encontraba en medio de la plataforma azul frente a un malhumorado ichigo que sonreí con suficiencia y descaro, mientras el maestro explicaba las reglas y todo lo demás.

—_ Muy bien empiecen_.- dijo el maestro haciendo la señal a ambos.

— _Morderás el polvo, toshirou_.- grito ichigo abalanzándose al pequeño capitán y tratando de golpearlo.

— _Eso lo veremos, kurosaki_.- dijo toshirou bloqueando el ataque de ichigo.

«Son unos idiotas. No creí que toshirou callera tan bajo, solo por una estúpida disculpa».- pensaba Karin con el seño completamente fruncido mientras caminaba hacia las gradas sin siquiera ver la pelea de su hermano contra su novio secreto.

— _Aquí hay lugar, Karin_.- grito yuzu haciéndole señales a Karin para que se sentara junto a ellos.

— _Rukia-nee, ¿por qué vinieron a la secundaria?_.- pregunto Karin sentándose al lado de Daisuke.

— _Es que a ichigo le pagaron pará entrar en el equipo por este día_.

— _¿Se conocen?-_ pregunto Daisuke.

— _Si es que rukia-nee y hitsugaya-kun, se están quedando en nuestra casa mientras están en karakura_.- contesto yuzu.

«Con razón siempre están juntos».- pensó Daisuke de manera deprimente lo cual no paso desapercibido por rukia.

—_ ¿Quién crees que gane?, Karin_.- pregunto animadamente yuzu observando como toshirou e ichigo peleaban a la par, sin anotar ningún punto.

— _La verdad, no me importa quién gane. Los dos son unos idiotas_.- dijo Karin respirando pesadamente, pero al tratar de enfocar su vista a la plataforma comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y sin darse cuenta comenzó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

— _Estas bien, Karin_.- pregunto Daisuke al sentir como Karin colocaba su cabeza en su hombro y al no haber respaldo en las gradas este sujeto la cintura de Karin para que no se cayera de espaldas.

— _Si, solo que me dio mucho sueño_.- susurro Karin, haciendo estremecer a su amigo al sentir el aliento cálido de Karin en su cuello.

— _Ichigo tiene un punto_.- dijo rukia haciendo que Karin se moviera velozmente del cómodo hombro de su amigo que la soltó al sentir una mirada de hielo sobre él.

* * *

><p>Toshirou no había recibido ningún golpe por parte del kurosaki que comenzaba a estresarse, ya que solo faltaban dos encuentros y si ninguno hacia puntos en los dos encuentros restantes quedaría en empate.<p>

El peliblanco estaba concentrado en buscar una abertura que le permitiera al menos darle un golpe a ichigo, pero el peli-naranja había mejorado bastante, pero su concentración se rompió al observar hacia las gradas donde se encontró con una imagen que le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago y un sentimiento tan desagradable que no había sentido jamás.

«Qué rayos hace, ese Daisuke con mi novia».- Pensó con rabia al ver como Karin se apoyaba en el hombro del chico y este la sujetaba por la cintura como si de una pareja se tratase, desde su punto de vista.

Ichigo observaba a detalle los movimientos del peliblanco, hasta que encontró por fin una abertura ya que el peliblanco no lo estaba prestando atención, solo observaba hacia las gradas donde su hermana estaba abrazando a un chico, que él conocía desde hace tiempo y sabia a la perfección que era amigo de Karin.

«Le agradeceré a Karin, después de ganar».- pensó ichigo tirando a toshirou en el suelo y golpeado un punto vital.

— _Punto para kurosaki_.- dijo el Sensei al fin.

«Maldición me distraje».- pensó toshirou al verse tirado en el suelo.

— _Deja de ver a Karin y pon atención enano o ganare_.- dijo ichigo ayudando al peliblanco a levantarse.

—_ Yo no estaba viendo, kurosaki_.- dijo toshirou con rabia tomando su lugar para el segundo encuentro.

— _Entonces me vas a decir que son suposiciones mías. El que estuvieras viendo cuando mi hermana abrazaba a Daisuke_.- dijo ichigo observando las reacciones del peliblanco.

— _Hm._

— _Comiencen._

«Porque rayos me siento tan molesto».- pensó toshirou esquivando los atacas de ichigo y sin saber cómo ni cuándo pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la cara de Daisuke en la cara de ichigo.

«Que me está pasando».- pensó esquivando apenas el ataca del peli-naranja y tallándose los ojos y observando rumbo a las gradas donde otra escena desagradable para él, se presento. Daisuke está poniendo su mano en la frente de Karin y con la otra tomaba sus manos.

— _Que otra vez, maldita sea. Quítale las manos de encima_.- dijo en voz alta tirando a ichigo y dándole dos golpes.

— _Punto para hitsugaya. Es un empate el siguiente encuentro dirá quién gana_.

_—¿A quién?.- _pregunto ichigo extrañado por la actitud que estaba tomando el peliblanco.

— _A nadie_.- contesto toshirou dándole la mano a un molesto ichigo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento al capitán le tiro.

— _Ve preparando tu discursó para tu disculpa_.- dijo toshirou colocándose en su posición.

— _Eso está por verse, mocoso_.- hablo ichigo molesto

— _Empiecen_

**…**

**…**

**…**

— _Quien iba pensar que sería un empate. Parce que al final nadie obtendrá lo que quería_.- hablo rukia observando a dos molestos shinigamis que se daban la espalda.

— _Si, eres muy buen en kendo, hitsugaya-kun_.- dijo yuzu con admiración.

— _Fue suerte, su hubiera sido un encuentro de verdad hubiera ganado_.- se quejo ichigo.

— _Si como n_o.- hablo toshirou con molestia.

—_ Enano_.

— _Vámonos, ichigo. Tenemos clase_s.- dijo rukia arrastrando a ichigo lejos de ahí.

— _Nos vemos en la cena, oni-chan, rukia-nee._- grito yuzu al lado de toshirou.

— _Hm, kurosaki y Karin_.- preguntó toshirou al percatarse que no había señales de Karin y su amigo desde que el combate había terminado, todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos salones.

— _Es cierto. Daisuke la llevo a la enfermería._- respondió yuzu con un tono de preocupación.

—_ Porque_.- pregunto toshirou con un poco de preocupación.

«Si se sentía mal. ¿Por qué? no me dijo a mí» se pregunto mentalmente toshirou.

— _Parece ser que se sentía un poco mal. Pero ahí vienen_.- dijo yuzu al ver a su hermana caminando de lo más normal.

— _Karin, estas bien_.- pregunto yuzu tocando la frente de su hermana para verificar la temperatura.

— _Cuantas veces tengo que decir que sí. No tengo nada_.- se quejo Karin quitando la mano de su hermana.

— _No quiso entrar_.- dijo Daisuke pesadamente.

— _Si ella dice que está bien. Sera mejor dejarlo así_.- dijo toshirou de manera fría emprendiendo camino al salón de clases con las manos en los bolsillos de forma desinteresada.

— _Es cierto es tarde_.- dijo yuzu dejando a Karin y a Daisuke caminar a su detrás.

— _Que le pasa, porque no se preocupa por ti. No se supone que él es tu_.- pero Karin lo callo.

— _El es así_.- contesto sin más viendo como toshirou se alejaba.

**… ღ… **

— _¿Que clase sigue?, yuzu_.- pregunto Karin con aburrimiento mientras recostaba la cabeza.

—_ Historia, ¿Por qué?_- contesto yuzu de pie al lado del pupitre de su hermana.

— _Hay, lo que me faltaba odio esa materia_.- dijo Karin respirando agitadamente.

— _Karin, no es normal que tengas tanto sueño. Estas segura que te sientes bien_.- pregunto Daisuke al notar a Karin cansada. Mientras toshirou solo le dedico una mirada desde su pupitre.

— _Si, solo dormiré unos segundos y estaré como nueva_.- dijo Karin colocando un libro enfrente de su rostro para simular que leía, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento. Sin darse cuenta que el maestro ingreso al salón.

— _Alumnos siéntense por favor. Hoy hablaremos de…._

**…**

**…**

**…**

Media hora y la clase avanzaba como era costumbre. Karin había dormido prácticamente toda la clase sin despertarse ni una sola vez su reparación parecía agitada y gotas de sudor corrían por su frente con un sonrojo notable en su rostro y no precisamente de vergüenza.

«Esta sudando y su reiatsu se siente extraño».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou observando directamente a Karin.

— _Señor Hitsugaya, podría contestar mi pegunta_.- dijo el maestro sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— _Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.-_ respondió toshirou.

— _Kurosaki, puedes contestar_.- dijo el maestro observado hacia Karin.

—"_Kurosaki"._- grito el maestro lanzándole el gis que tenía en mano, el cual se estrello contra el libro de texto provocando que cayera al suelo y produjera un ruido sordo que no perturbo el sueño de la pelinegra.

— _Estas dormida, maestro_.- dijo un chico sentado al lado del pupitre de Karin.

—_Kurosaki despierta estas en clase_.- dijo el maestro sacudiendo a Karin, la cual se despertó agitadamente.

— _¿Donde estoy?-_ pregunto Karin levantándose de su pupitre solo para caer al suelo inconsciente.

—_Karin_.- grito yuzu corriendo hacia su hermana al igual que Daisuke.

— _Estas ardiendo en fiebre_..- dijo yuzu al tocar la frente de su hermana que respiraba de manera agitada aun inconsciente.

— _Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería_.- dijo el maestro al ver que Karin no estaba jugando.

— _Yo la_.- trato de decir Daisuke, pero toshirou se lo impidió.

— _No, Yo la llevare_.- dijo toshirou tomando a Karin en brazos.

«De seguro solo esta fingiendo para tener la atención de hitsugaya».- dijo mentalmente kasumi al ver como toshirou corría con la pelinegra en brazos.

… **ღ…**

Ichigo y rukia caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela discutiendo como era costumbre para ambos, solo que esta discusión no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos.

— _Deja de quejarte ichigo. Además Karin ya está en edad de tener "novio"_.- dijo rukia riendo silenciosamente ante las reacciones del peli-naranja.

— _Cual edad rukia, si solo tiene trece años y el cuantos, setenta_.- se quejo ichigo con el seño fruncido.

— _Deja te recuerdo, que yo soy mucho mayor que tu y jamás te ha importado o si_.- grito rukia con el seño fruncido deteniendo su andar.

— _Claro que no me importa, rukia_.- dijo ichigo cambiando su semblante a uno más relajado mientras abrasaba a rukia por la espalda.

— _Ichigo_.- dijo rukia casi en un susurro, al sentir las manos del chico sobre su abdomen y su aliento fresco en la nuca.

— _Aunque seas una anciana decrepita_.- susurro ichigo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de rukia.

— _Idiota. Pues si no te gusta esta anciana decrepita. Eres libre de irte_.- grito molesta dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que la liberara de su agarre. Intento irse pero el chico fue más ágil y la aprisiono contra la pared y su cuerpo.

— _Solo estabas jugando enana. Sabes que yo te amo y jamás me alejare de ti_.- susurro seductoramente ichigo tomando con su mano derecha la barbilla de rukia obligándole a verle, colocando su mano izquierda en su pequeña y delicada cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y perdiéndose en aquellos ojos de color indescifrable, sin poder resistirlo más presiono sus labios contra lo de rukia.

Rukia se quedo paralizada ante aquella acción por parte de ichigo, pero no tardo en corresponder aquel beso llevando sus delgados brazos a la nuca de este y entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del chico para profundizar el beso. Que de ser delicado y lento, paso a ser agresivo y posesivo.

— _Ichigo, no-s v-a-n a ver_.- hablo rukia jadeante y sonrojada colocando sus delicadas manos en el pecho del ichigo para separarse un poco de sus labios, ya que de algún modo sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ferozmente al sentir los labios de ichigo sobre los suyos.

— _Eso es lo que menos me importa_.- hablo ichigo presionando una vez más sus labios contra los de rukia, cada vez más agresivo mientras su mano se deslizaba de arriba abajo por la espalda de la shinigami ambos comenzaba a sentir calor y mas ichigo al sentir como las manos de rukia acariciaban sus musculaturas por encima de la camisa.

«Porque no hago nada para detenerlo» pensó rukia entre abriendo sus labios para dar permiso de entrara a la lengua de ichigo que no desaprovecho.

«Debería detenerme ahora. Pero no puedo».- se dijo mentalmente ichigo mientras mordía el labio inferior de rukia haciéndola gemir, se separaron un poco para tomar aire, ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados pero rukia no detenía a ichigo que comenzó a besar su barbilla haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su blanco cuello.

— _I-chi-go, cre-o qu-e al-gui-en viene. De-be-ría-mos de-te-nér-nos.-_ dijo rukia jadeante jugando con los cabellos de ichigo el cual comenzaba a dejar marcas en su cuello sin soltar su cintura.

— _Cre-o, qu-e e-s Orihi-me_.- dijo ichigo entrecortadamente dejando el cuello de rukia para mirarla a los ojos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon la voz chillona de la chica.

— _Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san_.- grito Orihime, haciendo que la pareja se separada

— _¿Qué pasa?, Orihime_.- pregunto ichigo aun tratando de calmar su respiración al igual que rukia.

—_Sí que sucede, Orihime_.- hablo rukia tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, sin darse cuenta que el moño de su camisa estaba en total desorden dejando al descubierto una marca rojiza en su cuello que no paso desapercibida ante Orihime.

«Estúpidas hormonas. Ahora rukia va a creer que soy un pervertido» pensó ichigo observando detenidamente a rukia.

— _Porque están tan agitados. Acaso tú también participaste kuchiki-san_.- pregunto Orihime.

— _Haaa no y Creo que iré al salón. Deje a kon en mi bolsa_.- grito nerviosamente rukia alejándose a paso veloz de ichigo.

— _No crees que kuchiki-san, se comporto raro. Me pregunto que le abra pasado en el cuello_.- dijo Orihime.

— _Ha no se dé que hablas, ya no vi nada_.- dijo ichigo actuando de la misma manera que rukia comenzando a caminar hacia el salón.

— _Espera, kurosaki-kun_.- dijo la chica deteniendo a ichigo, agarrándolo por la camisa impidiéndole irse.

— _Podemos hablar, kurosaki-kun_.- dijo Orihime nerviosamente forzando el agarre en la camisa de ichigo que al notar la actitud de Orihime desapareció su nerviosismo.

«Se valiente Orihime. Que puede salir mal» se dijo así misma armándose de valor para poder declararle al peli naranja.

— _Claro que sucede, Orihime_.- dijo ichigo centrando sus ojos almendrados en los cafés de Orihime que al sentir la mirada de ichigo comenzó a temblar pero de sus labios no salía ninguna frase.

— _Yo kurosaki-kun._

—_Orihime estas temblando. Te sientes bien_.- preguntó ichigo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

— _Si claro me siento de maravillas_.- dijo Orihime riéndose en voz alta y separándose del tacto de ichigo dejando consternado.

— _Que te parece si entramos a clases_.- dijo ichigo desinteresadamente ya que la chica parecía nerviosa y no hablaba

— _Podemos hablar a la salida de clases_.- dijo Orihime dejando más que extrañado a ichigo al no entender que le sucedía de por si siempre le pareció que era un poco extraña.

— _Claro_.- contesto.

— _Bien entonces te espero en la azotea a la salida_.- dijo Orihime corriendo lejos de ahí sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de ichigo.

— _Orihime, el salón está del lado contrario_.- grito ichigo con una gotita estilo anime. Pero demasiado tarde la chica ya había desaparecido.

…

…

…

Con rukia

Rukia corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un par de metros del salón de clases, antes de entrar se recargo en la pared tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y agitado corazón.

«Que rayos paso conmigo, Que son estos sentimientos, tan intensos».- se dijo rukia cerrando sus ojos y llevándose su mano hacia sus hinchados labios y después a su cuello, mientras su mente viaja hacia unos minutos atrás cuando estaba con ichigo. Casi podía sentir su mano sobre su barbilla como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.

—_ Ichigo_.- susurro rukia en voz baja abriendo los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse de frente con unos hermosos ojos almendrados que la observaban con miles de sentimientos que no se podían expresar en palabras.

— _Que sucede, rukia_.- contesto ichigo en concluyas frente a ella con su manos acariciando con movimientos lentos su barbilla y después su mejilla.

— _Ha ichigo, me asustaste_.- grito rukia totalmente sonrojada separándose a gran velocidad de ichigo que se puso de pie.

— _Escúchame rukia, siento mi comportamiento de hace un momento. No lo volveré hacer_.- dijo ichigo con la vista en el suelo y sin atreverse a ver a rukia.

— _No tienes porque disculparte, ichigo. No sé qué sucedió contigo pero no me desagrado_.- dijo rukia presionando sus labios contra los del chico. Sin darse cuenta de una presencia más en el pasillo.

«Lo sabia» pensó Tatsuki observando la escena frente a ella.

… **ღ…**

«Tonta, porque no dijiste que te sentías mal. Solo por no preocupar a nadie».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou recargando en la entrada de la enfermería.

— _¿Como esta?_- pregunto toshirou al ver a la enfermera salir de la habitación.

_— Ya le bajo la fiebre, pero será mejor que la lleves a su casa para que descanse._

— _Si gracias. Puede cuidarla en lo que aviso a su hermana._

_— Claro._

_— Me permite hablar un momento con yuzu, Sensei._

_— Si_.- respondió el maestro dándole señales a yuzu para que saliera.

**Fuera del salón.**

— _Hitsugaya-kun, ¿cómo se encuentra?_

_—Bien. La enfermera dijo que sería mejor llavéala a descansar a su casa._

_— No es nada grave_.- pregunto yuzu con preocupación.

—_ No te preocupes yo cuidare de ella_.- dijo toshirou

— _Toma, este es el numero de papá por si se poner más grave_.- dijo yuzu aun preocupada, dándole un papel con el numero de celular de isshin. Toshirou salió a toda prisa después de avisar a yuzu.

— _Sensei, Karin está muy enferma y le recomendaron regresar a casa. Así que hitsugaya-san se ofreció a llevarla, por ello ambos se retiraron_.- dijo quedamente yuzu.

— _No hay problemas yuzu, puedes sentarte_.- dijo el maestro de manera comprensiva regresando a sus asuntos de la clase.

«Qué raro, Karin jamás se enferma».- pensó yuzu, recordando el rostro sonrojado de su hermana, producto de la temperatura alta de su cuerpo.

… **ღ…**

— _Rayos, La fiebre le volvió_.- dijo toshirou deteniéndose para tragarse la pastilla y salir de su cuerpo en su forma shinigami.

— _Ve a la casa_.- ordeno a su giga.

— _Si, señor_.- dijo el cuerpo falso corriendo a toda prisa.

«Karin, espera un poco ».- pensó toshirou corriendo de tejado en tejado con Karin en brazos, sintiendo como se convulsionaba levemente como si tuviera frio mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Llego rápidamente a la casa con su paso flash, depositando a Karin en su cama y cubriéndola con las mantas ya que temblaba de manera preocupante como si tuviera frio.

— _Que hago su temperatura no baja_.- dijo toshirou después de colocar varios pañuelos con ala fría en la frente de Karin.

— _Porque no le hablas al señor kurosaki_.- dijo su gigai sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

— _Tienes razón_.- respondió toshirou entrando en su cuerpo. Ahora él con papel en mano, saco su celular y marco el número esperando una respuesta del otro lado.

— _Bueno_.- respondió la voz de isshin.

— _Señor kurosaki, soy hitsugaya_.- dijo toshirou.

—_ Deja de ser tan formal toshirou. Ya han pasado muchos años desde que fuiste mi teniente, al menos deberías llamarme por mi nombre_.- respondió isshin.

— _Si. Es que Karin está enferma y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer. Sin contar que esta inconsciente_.- se escucho la voz desesperada de toshirou.

— _Escucha con atención hijo, debe de haber un termómetro en la mesa, en medio de la cama de Karin y yuzu, búscalo_.- respondió isshin en total calma del otro lado de la línea. Mientras que toshirou obedecía toda las indicaciones.

«Termómetro, ¿dónde está? Dios ni siquiera sé cómo demonios es».- se dijo mentalmente buscando el objeto.

— _¿Qué rayos es un termómetro?_.- grito toshirou en la bocina del teléfono.

— _Primero que nada tranquilízate, Karin no se va a morir. El termómetro es una especie de regla de vidrio con rayas y números a los lados_.- explico isshin los más entendible posible, ya que sabía que toshirou no estaba familiarizado con los temimos humano.

— _Ya lo encontré. Ahora que hago_

— _Colócalo en la boca de Karin_.- ordeno isshin, mientras que toshirou obedeció, introduciendo el termómetro en la boca de Karin, que estaba inconsciente.

— _Después espera unos minutos si la temperatura de Karin es más de cuarenta grados, esto el lo que vas hacer. Iras a la bañera y la llenaras con agua lo más fría posible y meterás a Karin en ella. Esto ocasionara que baje la temperatura, ya que si no lo hace podría ser peligroso para su salud_.- prosiguió isshin.

— _Si bien, Espera un momento como la meto en la bañera si esta inconsciente_.- pregunto inocentemente toshirou.

— _Como crees._

_— Espere, yo_ _no voy a desvestirla_.- dijo toshirou totalmente sonrojado.

— _Ese, ya no es mi problema; y te dejo porque estoy en medio de una reunión de médicos, suerte_.- dijo isshin antes de colgar.

— _Como no va ser tu problema si es tu hija. Espere, no me cuelgue, taicho_.- grito toshirou al móvil, ya que la persona al otro lado colgó.

«Karin te ruego por todo lo que conozco, que tu temperatura no rebase los cuarenta grados».- pensó toshirou quitando el termómetro con sus manos temblorosas y los ojos cerrados.

— _Por favor, por favor_.- oro toshirou y al abrir los ojos solo pudo negar con su cabeza resignado, al ver que el termómetro marcaba más de la cantidad indicada.

— _Que mas me podría pasar_.- dijo toshirou en voz alta corriendo rumbo a la bañera, ya que por lo último que escucho de isshin. Era peligroso que tuviera esa temperatura.

Toshirou tomo a Karin en brazos de forma nupcial, rumbo a la bañera donde prefirió introducirla con todo y ropa, procurando que su cabeza no entrara en el agua.

- _**No sea cobarde maestro es por la salud de Karin**_.- dijo su zampakuto al ver que su maestro no pensaba quitarle la ropa.

— _Lo dices tan fácil. Porque tú no lo tienes que hacer_.- dijo toshirou totalmente sonrojado, cuidando la cabeza de Karin.

«Se valiente toshirou, es por su salud».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou mientras trataba de quitarle la blusa del uniforme de marinero.

— _No puedo. Karin porque rayos no despiertas. Todo sería más fácil para mí_.- dijo toshirou.

« Ya se, cerrare los ojos, así no tendré que verla».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a deslizar la blusa de Karin dejándola en sujetador, lo cual fue fácil.

— _Listo, solo falta la falda_.- dijo toshirou y sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con que el sujetador de Karin era color turquesa, el cual se trasparentaba debido a que estaba mojado provocándole una hemorragia nasal.

— _**No sabía que fuera tan pervertido maestro**_.- rio su zampakuto por las situaciones por las que tenía que pasar su maestro.

— _Cállate_.- dijo toshirou limpiándose la hemorragia, y volviendo a su trabajo del mismo modo como lo estaba haciendo. Paso los brazos de Karin por su cuello para no tener que verla y desabrocho el broche de clic de la falda de Karin terminando así su trabajo, dejándola en un diminuto short negro que portaba debajo de la falda. Ante esto no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de Karin de pies a cabeza; Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar hasta quedarse fijos en el rostro de la morena donde no pudo evitar distinguir que su rostro estaba cambiando ligeramente y sus facciones de niño comenzaban a desaparecer para convertirse en las de una adolecente, su semblante parecía más tranquilo como nunca antes creyó verlo y el pequeño sonrojo que residía en su rostro le hacía parecer indefensa y linda ante los ojos del chico, que si saber que le estaba pasando llevo su mano derecha al rostro de Karin comenzando a delinear cada expresión del aquel lindo rostro deteniéndose instantáneamente a admirar sus labios rosados que pedían agritos ser besados.

«Se ve tan indefensa y linda. Cuando duerme».- pensó toshirou acercando su rostro al de la chica y sin perder tiempo beso ligeramente los labios de la chica. Se separo un poco de Karin para volver a admirar su rostro hasta que el sonido de su celular rompió con el hechizo en el que había caído, se sonrojo un poco al notar lo que acababa de hacer sin el consentimiento de Karin, seguro lo golpearía si se enterara. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado tomo su celular reconociendo el número.

— _Estoy ocupado ahora, moja camas_.- respondió toshirou cambiando a su semblante normal.

— _Ya deja de decirme así, peque-shiro_.- se escucho la voz de momo del otro lado.

… **ღ…**

Hinamori se encontraba en su escuadrón totalmente sola, realizando papeleo atrasado el cual no era mucho debido a que toshirou se había encargado de la administración de los dos escuadrones durante su hospitalización. Suspiro sonorosamente por segunda vez recordando que si amigo de la infancia estaba en el mundo de los humanos y no sabía cuando iba regresar puesto que la misión era de tiempo indefinido.

«Me pregunto que estará haciendo, tal vez matando hollow».- se pregunto y respondió mentalmente.

— _Debería llamarle_.- se dijo en voz alta tomando su comunicador y buscando el numero de en su agenda. Marco y espero hasta que contestara.

— _Estoy ocupado ahora, moja camas_.- respondió toshirou al otro lado de la línea.

— _Ya deja de decirme así peque-shiro_.- hablo momo molesta por la forma en la que le contesto.

— _Eso también va para ti ya deja de llamarme de ese modo. Además es hitsugaya-taicho_.- escucho murmurar de mala gana al peliblanco.

—_ Así, le hablas a tu amiga de la infancia que no has visto en casi dos semanas_.- lloriqueo falsamente momo.

— _¿Qué paso? Acaso el comandante te dijo que me informaras de algo_.- respondió.

— _No, solo quería saber cómo estabas_.- dijo hinamori comenzando a jugar con la pluma que tenía en mano.

— _Estoy Bien. Pero sabes a la perfección que el comunicador solo se utiliza para asuntos de extrema urgencia_.- contesto toshirou. Hinamori estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucho un grito ajeno a su conversación.

— _Hitsugaya toshirou se puede saber qué demonios hago en la bañera sin mi ropa y contigo adentro_.- se escuchó la voz de Karin desconcertando a hinamori que comenzó a sonrojarse.

— _Que hiciste que_.- hablo hinamori levantándose de su asiento pero sin recibir contestación del otro lado.

— _Te juro que no vi nada, Karin. Yo no quería quitarte la ropa_.- grito toshirou seguido de un fuerte escándalo combinado con gritos.

— _Entonces dime. ¿Que es lo que estás viendo?, Idiota, largo de Aquí_.- se escucho el grito de Karin.

— _Déjame explicarte, Karin_.- gritaba toshirou.

— _Oye contéstame que haces con kurosaki en el baño_.- grito hinamori con molestia.

— _No quiero escucharlo y deja de verme._

— _Hitsugaya toshirou, contéstame_.- grito hinamori pero solo pudo escucha el sonido del celular señal de que ya habían colgado del otro lado dejándola en blanco y totalmente sonrojada al imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo toshirou en el baño con la hermana de kurosaki.

— _No, peque-shiro no es así. Sera mejor consultarlo con rangiku_.- hablo hinamori guardando su teléfono y corriendo rumbo al decimo escuadrón.

— _Buenas tardes. Teniente hinamori traje el papeleo restante_.- dijo un oficial.

— _Déjalo por ahí. Tengo un asunto importante que atender_.- dijo hinamori desapareciendo con shunpo.

… **ღ…**

Toshirou se aseguro que la cabeza de Karin quedara fuera de la bañara. Mientras hablaba con hinamori se recargo en la pared, todo estresado sermoneaba a hinamori.

— ¿_Qué paso? Acaso el comandante te dijo que me informaras de algo_.- dijo toshirou recordando que el comandante acordó llamarle.

— _No. Solo quería saber cómo estabas_.- escucho la respuesta de su amiga. Sin percatarse de que cierta pelinegra en la bañera se despertaba lentamente.

Karin abrió los ojos con pesadez pero los volvió a cerrar instantemente por el color totalmente banco del techo que daño sus ojos, se llevo una mano a la cabeza percatándose de esa manera que estaba mojada al sentir las gotas de agua resbalar por su rostro.

«Que hago en la bañera».- se pregunto Karin observando el lugar y reconociéndolo como el baño de su casa, bajo su mirada hacia abajo para percatarse que estaba en ropa interior giro su rostro hacia una pared solo para encontrase con que toshirou hablaba por teléfono.

«Es cierto me quede dormida en la escuela y… Un momento que hago sin ropa y con el».- Karin comenzó a atar cabos sueltos por si sola primero se sonrojo totalmente al darse cuenta que el chico que hablaba por teléfono le quito la ropa pero aun tenía una interrogante porque lo hizo. Pero después se comenzó a enfurecer.

— _Estoy Bien. Pero sabes a la perfección que el comunicador solo se utiliza para asuntos de extrema urgencia_.- contesto toshirou pero una presencia a su espalda le paralizo.

— _Hitsugaya toshirou. Se puede saber qué demonios hago en la bañera sin mi ropa y contigo adentro_.- grito Karin con el seño totalmente fruncido.

— _Te juro que no vi nada, Karin. Yo no quería quitarte la ropa_.- trato de defenderse toshirou con celular en mano pero el aura diabólica a las espaldas de Karin le atemorizo por completo además que no podía apartar la vista de Karin.

— _Entonces dime. ¿Que es lo que estás viendo?, Idiota. Largo de Aquí._- grito Karin haciendo que toshirou se sonrojara totalmente mientras Karin comenzó a arrojarle cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano para sacarlo del lugar, el shampooo, el jabón y la jabonera con la cual le tiro el celular dejándolo en el suelo del baño.

— _Déjame explicarte, Karin_.- grito toshirou esquivando cada una de las cosas que le arrojaba pero sin poder evitar verla.

— _No quiero escucharlo y deja de verme_.- grito Karin sacándolo del baño a la fuerza y cerrando la puerta.

… **ღ…**

Rangiku se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de toshirou rodeada por todos lados de alteros de papeles que cubrían su rostro, de manera que no dejaban a la vista a la rubia, que estaba extrañamente haciendo el papeleo.

— _Taicho regrese, ya me canse de hacer esto. Es inútil por más que me esfuerzo, no disminuye el trabajo_.- se quejo rangiku dejando a un lado su escritura.

— _Mejor voy a tomar un poco de sake, y me voy a relajar_.- dijo la rubia moviéndose al cómodo sofá y sacando una botella de sake de su escote. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de ser bebida llego un oficial.

— _Teniente rangiku_.- dijo el oficial abriendo la puerta sonorosamente y sin tocas, se notaba que no estaba el gruñón y estricto de su capitán.

—_Ahora que_.- se quejo la rubia dejando su botella de lado.

— _La teniente hinamori la busca_.

— _Hazla pasar_.- dijo la rubia agitando la mano.

— _Hola hinamori, que pasa_.- pregunto rangiku tomando sé si botella de manera irresponsable pero al ver lo pálida que estaba hinamori dejo su botella de lado.

— _Rangiku-san tienes que ayudarme a ir al mundo humano_.- grito hinamori al borde de la histeria.

— _Espera tranquilízate y dime porque quieres ir al mundo humano_.- pregunto rangiku obligando a la chica a sentarse a su lado.

_— Tengo que ver a peque-shiro._

— _Espera porque quieres ir a ver a mi capitán_.- pregunto con interés.

— _Lo que pasa es que le marque a peque-shiro para saber cómo estaba, pero en el momento en el que me estaba sermoneado sobre los comunicadores, escuche que Karin gritaba algo acerca de porque estaba en la bañera sin ropa y con peque-shiro con ella_.- dijo hinamori lo más calmada posible que podía. Pero rangiku se levanto de su asiento.

— _No puede ser hasta no escuchar no creer_.- grito la rubia buscando en su escote su comunicador y marcando el número de su capitán. Espero varios tonos antes de que contestaran.

— _Aquí Hitsugaya_.- se escucho la voz de un toshirou muy agitado como su hubiera corrido un maratón.

— _Taicho, ¿Con quién está?, ¿dónde está? y ¿que ha estado haciendo la ultima hora?.-_ pregunto la rubia con emoción sentándose en el sillón y tapándole la boca a hinamori que quería hablar con el peliblanco.

— _En primera; ya sabes dónde me estoy quedando y en segunda; No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y dime qué quieres matsumoto. Estoy muy ocupado_.- se quejo toshirou contestando con fastidio.

— _Toshirou, vuelve a la cama tengo calor._- se escucho la voz de Karin al otro lado de la línea dejando a una estática matsumoto.

—_ Ya voy Karin, no me presiones_.- grito toshirou con frustración.

— _Matsumoto habla de una vez. Si no te voy a colga_r.- dijo toshirou

— _Taicho, espere es algo importante_.- dijo matsumoto recuperando el habla.

—_ Bien pero que sea rápido. No tengo tu tiempo_.- contesto toshirou.

— _Taicho, ¿Se está protegiendo?-_ pregunto rangiku pero unos segundos después escuchó el tono del teléfono señal que el peliblanco había colgado. Mientras ella se sentaba tratando de asimilar las palabras.

«Estoy ocupado. Vuelve a la cama, Karin. Solo puede significar una cosa» pensaba la rubia con su mente desquiciada.

— _Mn ranmmm_.- trataba de hablar hinamori

— _Hmmm, Que dices hinamori_.- dijo rangiku gradando su móvil.

— _Que no me dejas respirar_.- dijo hinamori tomando grandes bocados de aire para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido por culpa de los protuberantes pechos de la rubia.

— _Y bien. Que estaba haciendo ahora_.- pregunto momo.

_— No puedo creerlo mi capitán. Es todo un hombre_.- grito rangiku de los más feliz tomándose toda la pequeña botella de sake de un sorbo.

— _No pensaras que peque-shiro y kurosaki-san_.- trato de decir momo con un poco de tristeza.

— _Si, si algo me decía que esos dos terminarían juntos. Tenemos que celebrar_.- dijo emocionada rangiku, sacando una botella de saque de debajo del sofá.

— _No se rangiku, kurosaki-san se escuchaba ralamente molesta_.- trato de decir momo pero de pronto la rubia se paralizo como recordando algo.

— _Es cierto debo de darle, "La Platica"_.- dijo rangiku pausadamente para agregarle misterio.

— _De que platica hablas?, rangiku_.- preguntó momo al no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía la rubia.

— _Cuando crezcas te daré "La plática". Tengo que ir al mundo humano a hablar con mi capitán y Karin_.- dijo la rubia levantándose bruscamente del sofá.

— _Voy contigo_.- hablo hinamori dispuesta a ir pero rangiku la detuvo.

— _No será necesario hinamori. Déjamelo a mí; Además tienes mucho trabajo que_ _hacer._

_—Pero eto yo.- _trato de hablar hinamori para que la rubia le dejara ir.

—_Pero nada. Adiós_.- grito rangiku dejando sola a hinamori en la oficina con la palabra en la boca.

… **ღ…**

Karin se dejo caer en la puerta después de cerrarla con la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en esta, trato de recordar cómo se dieron los hechos pero aun dándole vueltas a su cabeza imaginándose como se pudieron haber dado, su enojo aumentaba cada vez más al ver su uniforme mojando en el suelo y al escuchar la voz de toshirou del otro lado de la puerta tratando de hacerla entender que no fue su culpa.

— _Karin, no sé qué te estés imaginando. Pero cualquier cosa que sea, te aseguro que no es lo que crees._

— _Como se te ocurrió haces algo así_.- dijo Karin tratando de calmarse, pero las palabras siguientes que dijo toshirou le hicieron comprender todo.

— _En serio lo que paso fue que te desmallaste en la escuela por la temperatura que tenias, por ello te lleve a la enfermería donde me dijeron que sería mejor traerte a casa. Te traje, pero la temperatura regreso, no sabía qué hacer así que llame a tu padre y él me dijo que_….- explicaba Toshirou recargado en la puerta con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho hasta que las puertas del baño se abrieron dejando a ver a una Karin envuelta en una toalla con el seño fruncido.

— _No me digas más, eso lo explica todo. Ese viejo pervertido me las pagara cuando regrese._- dijo Karin de pie en el marco de la puerta totalmente sonrojada aun por la temperatura. Mientras toshirou se acerco a ella colocando su mano fría en la frente de Karin.

— _Karin aun no te baja por completo la temperatura._- dijo toshirou de pie frente Karin.

— _No te preocupes estaré bien. Ahora si me das permiso quisiera ponerme algo de ropa_.- hablo Karin dejando a un sonrojado toshirou que giro su vista rápidamente a cualquier otra parte.

— _Ha sí, lo siento_.- hablo toshirou tratando que Karin no le viera sonrojado.

— _Por cierto si no quieres que le diga a ichigo lo que me hiciste. Tendrás que ser mi esclavo por un día_.- dijo Karin con una descarada sonrisa antes de entrara a su habitación y dejar a toshirou paralizado.

— _Que, pero si lo hice por tu salud. No porque yo quisiera_.- grito toshirou fuera de la habitación.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Más tarde

Karin se cambio rápidamente a una ropa seca y cómoda, vestía una blusa azul marino combinado con un shorts color beige. Estaba recostada en la cama con el termómetro puesto mientras toshirou estaba sentado en la cama de yuzu ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada hasta que Karin se atrevió a romper el cómodo silencio.

— _Deberíamos ir a entrenar. Ya me siento mejor_ .- hablo Karin quitándose el termómetro bruscamente y sentándose en la cama.

— _Estas loca te desmayaste hace menos de dos horas, tu temperatura aun no baja del todo y quieres ir a entrenar_.- mofo toshirou de pie al lado de Karin con termómetro en mano.

«Al menos su temperatura ya está en lo normal».- pensó colocando el termómetro en la mesa junto a la cama.

— _No es para tanto_.- murmuro Karin de manera desinteresada.

— _Que no es para tanto. Karin, deberías preocuparte más por ti. Además debiste de habérmelo dicho, en lugar de decirle a tu amigo._- dijo toshirou de manera fría sentándose frente a Karin.

«Otra vez esa cara y actitud fría. Acaso será que esta celoso».- pensó para sí misma Karin con una sonrisa de me voy aprovechar de esto.

— _No me digas que estas celoso, toshirou_.- dijo Karin con un tono que intimido al capitán.

— _No, yo no._- trato de decir toshirou desviando la mirada al suelo pero la imagen de Karin recargada en el hombro de Daisuke vino a su mente al igual que ese sentimiento, provocando que la temperatura en la habitación bajara un par de grados, debido a su cambio de reiatsu que alerto a Karin que estaba en lo cierto.

— _Esta bien, lo admito estoy celoso. Odio que Daisuke se te acerque o cualquier otro chico_.- contesto toshirou con rabia aprisionando a Karin en la cama observando fijamente a una sorprendida Karin, que no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos turquesa de toshirou que le miraban de manera extraña, provocando que se sonrojara estúpidamente.

- **Parece ser que esta chica lo está haciendo cambiar**.- hablo la zampakuto en la mente de toshirou.

—_ Toshirou_.- trato de hablar Karin, pero este no se lo permitió ya que sello sus labios con los de él. Mientras que toshirou coloco su mano en su cintura y ella solo cerró los ojos al sentir como el peliblanco pedía permiso con su lengua, de entrar a su boca. Permiso que le otorgo de inmediato entre abriendo sus labios para dejarlo pasa, llevando por instinto sus manos a la nuca del chico para profundizar el beso.

« ¿Que estás haciendo conmigo?, Karin».- se pregunto mentalmente toshirou mientras devoraba los labios de la pelinegra una vez más.

— _Tengo algo importante que decirte, toshiro_u.- susurro Karin agitadamente, ya que sus pulmones pedían agritos aire al separarse un poco del peliblanco que juntaba sus labios de nuevo.

— _¿Qué es?_- respondió agitadamente toshirou separándose por completo de Karin para sentarse frente a ella.

— _Escucha cuando Daisuke me llevo a la enfermería, en el camino me dijo que me vio anoche contigo, en tu forma shinigami. Aunque no me dijo nada más pero por su mirada estoy segura que también vio al hollow que me ataco_.- dijo Karin. Mientras toshirou trataba de comprender como el que el chico tenía reiatsu solo para llegar a una sola conclusión.

— _Karin, no estoy muy seguro. Pero creo que la razón por la cual Daisuke puede verme, es porque siempre ha pasado tiempo contigo y de alguna manera tu reiatsu le afecto dándole esa capacidad. Lo mismo pasó con los amigos de kurosaki. Aunque no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso por ahora_.- dijo toshirou pausadamente.

— _Tienes razón. Por ello debo de controlar más mi reiatsu para no afectar a otras personas_.- pensó Karin con la vista gacha recordando las palabras de Daisuke.

**Flash Black**

— S_era mejor que te lleve a la enfermaría._- dijo Daisuke observando el sonrojo leve que Karin tenía en su rostro.

— _No, estoy bien. Ya se me paso._- hablo Karin animadamente pero el chico no le creyó.

— _No te creo. Te llevare quieras o no._- dijo con molestia Daisuke dedicándole una mirada a Karin.

— _Está bien, vamos. Pero no tengo nada_.- respondió Karin siguiendo al chico no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia la plataforma donde declaraban un empate.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Ambos caminaron pausadamente lejos del salón de práctica de kendo, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases por ellos no había nadie en los pasillo. A unos pasos de la enfermería Daisuke detuvo su andar obligando a Karin a detenerse.

—_Que sucede, Daisuke_.- pregunto Karin.

— _Te vi anoche con hitsugaya en el parque._- dijo el castaño dejando pasmada a Karin.

— _Si estuve jugando soccer hasta tarde y…_

— _No me mientas Karin. Vestías una ropa extraña, era tarde, estaba lloviendo sé que hitsugaya se te confeso y tu lo aceptaste después de que el aniquilo a…_- trato de hablar Daisuke recordando todo, pero se detuvo en el último momento antes de hablar sobre el hollow.

—_ Algo me dice que hitsugaya no viene del extranjero. Ni del extranjero ni de este mundo. Te va a lastimar, aunque sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión. Solo quería decirte que No renunciare a ti._- dijo Daisuke avanzado de nuevo.

**Fin del flash Black**

— _Algo más que deba saber._- pregunto toshirou detectando la mirada de Karin.

— _Si el, está. El está enamorado de mí desde hace tiempo_.- dijo Karin pausadamente pero con un sentimiento de culpabilidad en las palabras.

— _Y tú, ¿que sientes por él?-_ preguntó toshirou lo más normal posible pero por dentro estaba pensado en las posibilidades de que Karin no sufriría si se quedara con Daisuke de lo que sufriría con él.

De lo cual Karin se dio cuenta descifrando sus preocupaciones solo con verlo y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó impulsivamente hacia el dándole un pequeño rose de labios. Mientras que toshirou sintió un alivio significativo al saber que ella lo quería a él. Aunque aun pensaba en las consecuencias que traería consigo su decisión.

— _Te quiero toshirou y Daisuke es solo un amigo_.- susurro a su oreja sin siquiera verlo ya que estaba de lo más sonrojada y no por la temperatura y mas al darse cuenta en la posición en la que tenia a toshirou. Ella estaba prácticamente sobre él, toshirou no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sujetaba la cintura de Karin.

— _Parece que tu temperatura desapareció_.- dijo toshirou colocando su mano en la frente de Karin y obligándola a verlo.

—_ Te dije que no era para tanto._- respondió Karin separándose de él.

— _Por cierto aun eres mi esclavo. Así que quiero que me traigas un helado del refrigerador_.- hablo Karin descanterando a toshirou.

— _No soy tu esclavo y Porque no vas tú._- dijo toshirou levantándose de la cama con molestia, si que Karin lo hacía cambiar de temperamento radicalmente.

— _Lo serás si no quieres que ichi-nii, te tienda trampas como la de esta mañana_.- amenazo Karin.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Segundos después toshirou estas en la cocina buscando el maldito helado en el congelador hasta que su celular le volvió a alertar de una llamada.

— _Aquí Hitsugaya._- contesto toshirou tratando de alcanzar el maldito helado que por fin encontró al fondo de la nevera, pero por lo alcanzaba.

— _Taicho, ¿Con quién está?, ¿dónde está? y ¿que ha estado haciendo la ultima hora?_- escuchó la voz de su teniente llena de emoción haciéndolo enfurecer.

— _En primera; ya sabes dónde me estoy quedando y en segunda; No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y dime qué quieres matsumoto. Estoy muy ocupado_.- se quejo toshirou con fastidio mientras jalaba un banco del comedor para poder alcanzar la nieve.

— T_oshirou, Apúrate y vuelve a la cama tengo calor_.- grito Karin.

— _Ya voy Karin, no me presiones_.- grito toshirou con frustración alcanzando al fin el maldito envase de helado.

— _Matsumoto habla de una vez. Si no te voy a colgar_.- dijo toshirou acomodando la silla y sacando una cuchara del el cajón de los cubierto. Había observado cocinar a yuzu varias veces y fue así como se familiarizado rápidamente con la cocina de esa casa.

— _Taicho, espere es algo importante_.- volvió hablar chillonamente matsumoto.

— _Bien, pero que sea rápido. No tengo tu tiempo._- contesto toshirou dejando el envase de helado en la mesa.

— _Taicho, ¿Se está protegiendo?_- escucho la pregunto de su teniente pero al no entender a que rayos se refería prefirió colgar.

— _Que nadie en la sociedad de almas utiliza el comunicador para cosas importantes_.- murmuro cansadamente toshirou.

— _Que fuiste hacer el helado o que_.- grito una molesta Karin desde las escaleras.

— _Voy_.- grito con resignación toshirou. Todo lo que tenía que soportar por culpa de su ex capitán.

… **ღ…**

Rangiku caminaba pausadamente por el sereitei buscando en su mente la manera de ir al mundo humano ya que no quería pedir todos los permisos correspondiente por que le llevaría cuando menos una semana para conseguir lo sellos apropiados. De la nada chasqueo los dedos como recordando algo.

«Es cierto. Renji me comento que saldría hoy al mundo de los vivos por un encardo de kuchiki taicho».- pensó la rubia con una sonrisa y desapareciendo con shunpo rumbó al sexto escuadrón donde sin buscar mucho se encontró con renji en la entrada.

— _Heee. Hola renji_.- grito la rubia apareciendo de improviso a las espaldas de renji.

— _Si hola, rangiku. Necesitas algo_.- pregunto renji ya que la teniente de la decima era conocida por buscarte solo para pedirte favores que jamás te pagaba.

— _Que ocurre acaso no puedo venir a visitarte_.- hablo rangiku haciendo pucheros falsos e intimidando a renji.

— _Rangiku lo siento. Pero estoy a punto de salir al mundo de los vivos_.- dijo renji tratando de zafarse de la rubia.

— _Por eso te buscaba renji. Necesito ir al mundo de los vivos, mi capitán me necesita_.- dijo rangiku colgándose del brazo del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojarse ya que no pudo evitar ver los pechos de la chica en vez de su cara.

— _Esta bien, deja hablo con kuchiki tacho_.- dijo un resignado renji.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Unos minutos después en la oficina de Byakuya kuchiki, un admirado renji completaba la imagen más extraña con sus ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que su quijada, podían ver, frente a él estaba la rubia convenciendo a su capitán de que la dejara acompañarlo al mundo de los vivos por la sekaimon privada del la familia kuchiki y para su sorpresa el noble kuchiki accedió. En verdad que una chica con rangiku conseguía todo lo que se proponía y ningún hombre estaba excepto en caer en los encantos de la chica.

— _Esta bien, puede acompañar a renji en su misión_.- dijo Byakuya con tal que lo dejaran tomar su té humeante en paz.

— _Muchas gracias, kuchiki taicho_.- dijo una eufórica matsumoto que no pudo evitar abrazar por la espalda al capitán de la sexta que se quedo estático al sentir los delgados brazos de la teniente sobre su cuello desacomodándole la bufanda que jamás se quitaba, mientras renji observaba con pánico la escena.

— _De nada. Matsumoto Fukitaicho, solo que a la próxima absténgase de demostraciones de afecto._- dijo hablo de capitán de la sexta, sin saber porque la chica aun no lo dejaba de abrazar.

— _No te quedes ahí, renji vámonos_.- grito una emocionada rangiku dejando en libertad a un consternado Byakuya con una imperceptible sonrisa. Mientras rangiku salía de la habitación a toda prisa.

… **ღ…**

No paso mucho tiempo para que rangiku llegara al mundo de lo vivos, si siquiera pedir un gigai salió corriendo rumbo a la casa kurosaki, dejando a renji solo con su misión. Utilizando su paso flash entro por la puerta principal sin siquiera tocar, subió las escaleras lentamente pero parecía que ni su capitán se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la casa, avanzó con paso decisivo buscando la habitación donde se sentí el reiatsu de su capitán y de la kurosaki.

Entro sin tocar, solo para encontrarse con una linda imagen para ella, frente a ella estaba su capitán prácticamente recostado con Karin en sus brazos mientras los rayos del sol del atardecer se colaban por la ventana. Su capitán dormía plácidamente con sus expresiones corporales relajadas su rostro parecía el de un chico normal sin preocupaciones.

«Que lindos se ven. Parece ser que "la plática" tendrá que esperar».- pensó matsumoto acercándose hacia la cama y cubriendo a ambos con las mantas.

«Qué bueno que siempre traigo mi cámara para ocasiones como estas. Sería una excelente publicación para la asociación de mujeres shinigami».- se dijo mentalmente rangiku sacando una cámara de su escote y tomando varias fotografías.

-**Estás segura, de que es buena idea. Si se entera de seguro esta vez si te mata**.- sermoneó su desobligada zampakuto.

«Cállate Haineko. Aunque pesándolo bien, mejor las guardare para otra ocasión».- pensó rangiku tomando diferentes ángulos de la pareja, antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor suido.

— _Diviértase taicho. Se merece al menos un poco de felicidad_.- susurro matsumoto como si de una madre se tratara.

… **ღ…**

El atardecer ya había cubierto karakura por completó con sus tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas dando por finalizado el día al igual que las clases que por fin habían concluido en la preparatoria todos los alumnos salían a deprisa de sus respectivos salones rumbo.

— _Nos vemos mañana ichigo, kuchiki-san_.- grito Keigo saliendo con mizuro que no dejaba de teclear su celular.

— _Si adiós_.- se despidió ichigo y rukia dentro del salón, el aula estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

—_ Haaa, necesito respirar._- grito kon saliendo de la bolsa de rukia tomando grandes bocadas de aire.

— _Eso te ganas por venir sin ser invitado_.- dijo ichigo suspirando pesadamente.

— _Cállate idiota debo defender mis __intereses_.-.- grito el muñeco de felpa golpeando a ichigo con un cuaderno.

— _Cuales intereses si solo viniste a fastidiarnos_.- se quejo ichigo tomando al muleco por la garganta y sacando la gikongai.

— _Ya cállense los dos y vámonos_.- dijo rukia metiendo a kon a la fuerza y al ver que ichigo no avanzaba solo le dedico una mirada.

— _No vienes, ichigo_

— _No, Puedes adelantarte rukia_.- dijo ichigo pasando a su lado.

— _Si, Pero porque_.- preguntó rukia de manera inquietante.

— _Es que Orihime me pidió hablar conmigo, parecía muy nerviosa_.- dijo ichigo mirando por la ventana y recordado lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

—_Que tendrá. Pero no importa, te voy a esperar_.- contesto rukia con los brazos cruzados y tirando la mochila de nuevo a un pupitre.

— _Bien. Voy a estar en la azotea.-_ dijo ichigo saliendo a toda prisa, pero antes de salir presiono suavemente sus labios contra los de rukia dejándola en shock sin tardar en aparecer una sonrisa, observando el lugar donde desapareció ichigo.

— _Parece que al final, las cosas no salieron como tú pensabas, rukia._- dijo una persona de pie en la ventana.

— _Renji, ¿Viste eso?, ¿qué haces aquí?_ - dijo rukia totalmente sonrojada.

—_El capitán kuchiki, me mando a una misión pero como tenía tiempo libre pase a saludar y me encuentro con esto_.- contesto renji.

— _Yo puedo explicar no es lo que parece_.- se trato de escudar rukia moviendo los brazos a ambos lados.

— _No trates de engañarme se perfectamente lo que vi y me alegro por ti, rukia_.- dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola y tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa falsa.

«Al menos espero que seas feliz rukia» pensó renji recordando la sonrisa que rukia llevaba en sus labios sonrisa que hace tiempo no miraba.

— _Yo también me alegro, pero_.- dijo rukia colocando una mirada diferente haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

— _Hay algo que te molesta, verdad_.- pregunto renji al detectar esa mirada.

— _Si_.- contesto rukia sujetando su brazo para reprimir sus temores.

… **ღ…**

— _Perdón por la tardanza, Orihime_.- dijo ichigo entrando a la azotea.

— _No importa, kurosaki-kun_.- dijo Orihime jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

—_De que es lo que quería hablar_.- hablo ichigo caminando hacia la chica. La cual se giro hacia él viéndolo detenidamente.

— _Sabes kurosaki-kun, siempre te he admirado por tu valor, tu determinación y esa admiración poco a poco se convirtió en cariño y ese sentimiento se me fue de las manos transformándose en algo más después de que fuiste a rescatarme al hueco mundo. A pesar de que todos me creyeron una traidora. Aun a si tú creíste en mí y por ello yo…_.- hablo calmadamente Orihime tomando las manos de ichigo entre las suyas.

— _A que viene todo esto_.- dijo ichigo pausadamente sintiéndose un poco incomodo ante el tacto de la chica.

—_ Yo te amo, ichigo_.- se declaro Orihime dejando a un petrificado ichigo, y al no obtener ninguna reacción del chico, solo lo abrazo dejándolo aun más estático y de esta manera se aventuro al probar los labios del chico.

— _Orihime yo_.- trato de decir ichigo observando a la chica aproximarse a él con determinación, parecía querer besarlo pero antes de llegar a juntar sus labios ichigo la detuvo, separándose un poco de los brazos de la chica.

— _Orihime yo te quiero. Pero no como tú quieres_.- dijo ichigo pausadamente sintiéndose muy mal por ver como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban amenazando con llorar. Pero no podía hacer nada su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien.

— ¿_Por qué?-_ pregunto Orihime tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas lo cual era inútil ante el rechazo de ichigo.

— _Porque, yo amo a alguien más. Lo siento Orihime pero no puedo hacer nada para hacerte sentir mejor. Agradezco lo que sientes por mí, pero_.- dijo ichigo sitiándose aun peor ya que la chica comenzó a llorar.

— _Esa persona a la que tú amas. Es kuchiki-san, verdad, y ¿eres correspondido?_- dijo Orihime agachando la cabeza.

— _Si_.- respondió ichigo sin atreverse a ver a la chica pero de un de un momento a otro la chica lo abrazo y él se sintió aun peor por ello la abrazo para tratar de consolarla pero el ruido de la puerta le alerto que ya no estaban solos.

— _Ichigo, ya es tarde_...- dijo rukia entrando y quedando en shock al ver a Orihime abrazando a ichigo y este le correspondía. Al ver esto sintió como se formaba un nudo en el estomago algo que jamás había sentido.

— _Siento interrumpir, ichigo._- dijo rukia intentando irse pero al girarse se golpeo en el pecho de renji que entraba después de ella.

— _¿Qué pasa?, rukia. Encontraste a ichigo_.- pregunto renji al ver algo que jamás espero ver en los ojos de rukia.

— _Rukia, Espera no es lo que crees_.- grito ichigo corriendo hacia rukia y deteniéndola justo a tiempo.

— _kuchiki-san. Abarai-kun._- hablo casi en un susurro Orihime limpiándose las lágrimas.

— _Entonces dime que es lo que estaban haciendo, ichigo._- hablo rukia con tonos de frialdad sin atreverse a levantar su rostro. Pero al tratar de alejarse el tacto de ichigo no la dejo.

— S_olo fue un abrazo y eso es todo_.- dijo ichigo tratando de no decir enfrente de renji que Orihime se le había declarado y al rechazarla se sintió mal por ello y la abrazo.

— _Idiota. Te dije que si la hacías llorar, te las verías conmigo_.- grito renji molesto desasiendo el agarre de ichigo en la muñeca de rukia, empujándolo lejos de la chica.

— _No te metas renji. Esto no es asunto tuyo_ - dijo ichigo tratándose acercarse de nuevo a rukia.

— _Me meto. Porque quiero y todo lo que tenga que ver con rukia es asunto mío._- grito renji.

— _Déjalo renji_.- dijo rukia levantando su rostro y mostrando un par de lagrimas que corrían por su fino rostro, que petrifico a ichigo.

— _Rukia_.- susurro ichigo sin dejar de ver lo que había provocado solo con un estúpido abrazo.

— _Lo que dice ichigo es cierto, kuchiki-san. Nada paso solo me abrazo y eso es todo_.- susurro Orihime tristemente antes de huir a toda prisa de ese jugar. Su corazón no soportaría verlos justos por más tiempo.

— _Orihime_.- hablo rukia observando huir a la chica. Intento ir pero ichigo la detuvo mirándola fijamente y negando con la cabeza.

— _Ella sabe de nosotros_.- susurro ichigo solo para ella, sin que renji se diera cuenta, por supuesto él lo sabía y se dio cuenta de ese gesto por parte de ichigo pero intento ignorarlo.

— _A todo esto. Que fue lo que sucedió_.- pregunto renji observando a ichigo, después a rukia y a Orihime que parecía llorar mientras corría.

— _Orihime se me declaro y yo le dije que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, por ello comenzó llorar me sentí mal por ello. Pero no podía hacer nada después ella me abrazo y le correspondí el abraso._- dijo ichigo pausadamente.

— _Lo sabía. Pero nunca espere que Orihime se atreviera a confesarte sus sentimiento_.- dijo renji observado a Orihime correr por el campo de la escuela.

— _Tú lo sabías_.- preguntó ichigo contornado por las palabras de renji.

— Si, _Todos sabemos que Orihime siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorada de ti. Hasta el más siego lo podía ver_.- continuo diciendo renji.

— Y_ porque yo no me di cuenta._- se pregunto en voz alta ichigo.

— _Es porque eres un idiota_.- dijo rukia, sintiéndose mal por Orihime.

— _Bueno ya no importa. Yo ya me tengo que ir_.- dijo renji desinteresadamente.

— _Que poco sensible eres, renji_.- grito rukia golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— _Ya me voy, matsumoto ya me debe estar esperando. Por cierto ichigo si lastimas a rukia te golpeare con zambimaru._- dijo renji dejándolo solos en la azotea.

— _Crees que Orihime esté bien. Debería hablar con ella._- dijo rukia observando la puesta de sol y sintiéndose mal al lastimar a la chica así. Ya que de algún modo se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho que ichigo y ella estaban juntos ahora.

— _No creo que sea buen momento, rukia_.- dijo ichigo abrazándola por la espalda haciéndola estremecer.

— _Deja de hacer eso ichigo, me pones nerviosa_.- dijo rukia.

—_ Por cierto. Siento haberte hecho llorar rukia_.- susurro ichigo seductoramente apoyando su cabeza en el cabello de rukia dejándose envolver por su aroma.

_— Bromeas yo no estaba llorando. Se me metió una basura en el ojo._- mintió rukia tratando de separarse de ichigo.

— _No me mientas rukia, no a mi._- hablo de nuevo ichigo aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de rukia.

— _No lo hago, ichigo._

— _No quiero hacerte daño ni mucho menos lastimarte, rukia. Si lo llego hacer, jamás me lo perdonaría, tampoco quiero verte llorar por mi culpa._- susurro ichigo girándola hasta estar frente a frente.

— _Te amo ichigo y sé que jamás me lastimarías_.- dijo rukia presionando sus labios con los de ichigo mientras el atardecer aun estaba presente.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Review<strong>

Vy-chan: Espero que te allá gustado este episodio y pasaran varias cosas antes de que ichigo los descubra, o si no es que antes rukia se da cuenta.

Pamex17: Espero que te allá gustado la participación de matsumoto en este episodio.

myskymyheart: Aquí esta la continuación trato lo mas rápido de actualizar pero ahora si que una disculpa con este episodio me tarde más de lo debido.

NinieN: Si estoy tratando de hacerlo un poco más interesante..

Artemis: Lo hare espero terminar esta historia. Aun estoy pensando en cambiar de clasificación el Fiction.

: Si mis episodios trato de hacerlos muy largos aunque creo que esta vez me excedí. jejeje

****Gracias a los que me agregan a favoritos.****

Albii-chan

Nanami-Uzumaki

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus familias y seres queridos. Que este año su vida este llena de bendiciones los mejores deseos para cada una de las personas que lee estas historias…<p>

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Bye

Bye

**…**


	9. Regresiones

**Lamento la tardanza y hacerle esperar por tanto tiempo. Pero mi espiración se fugo como gas de un tanque jajaja. Aunque parezca broma, es verdad me dio un bloqueo, pero aquí estamos de regreso.**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

"**Regresión"**

Los cinco adolecentes que vivían en la casa kurosaki, se encontraban sentados alrededor del comedor, en absoluto silencio nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio sepulcral del momento de tensión, solo abrían la boca para devorar los alimentos que yuzu preparo para esa noche. Ichigo tenía el seño completamente fruncido y no apartaba la vista de cada movimiento que realizaba cierto peliblanco al comer, mientras que Karin, yuzu y rukia solo observaban a ambos esperando el momento en que la bomba de tiempo estallara, hasta que uno de los dos varones rompió el silencio.

— _Si tienes algo que reclamarme. Dilo, kurosaki._- hablo toshirou desafiante, ya arto de la situación dejando su plato de alimentos a medio comer de lado.

— _Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir en este momento_.- dijo ichigo golpeado con sus manos la mesa al levantarse de su cómodo lugar.

— _Entonces dime._- gruño toshirou.

—_ Me quieres explicar de nuevo que hacías durmiendo con mi hermana._- grito ichigo jalando a toshirou por el cuello de su camisa.

— _Más arroz para mi._- pidió Karin a su hermana gemela de los mas desinteresada en la situación. Haciendo que ambos se giraron a ver a Karin.

— _Estoy protegiendo tu honor Karin y parece que a ti, ni te importa_.- dijo ichigo sin soltar a toshirou.

— _La verdad me importa un comino lo que piensas. Porque no sucedió nada_- dijo Karin tomando el plato lleno de arroz que le tendió su hermana.

—_ Quieres soltarme_.- dijo toshirou zafándose de las garras de ichigo para terminar su cena.

— _Te estás comportando como un idiota, ichigo. Si ellos dicen que no paso nada, es porque no paso nada. Además yo he dormido contigo y eso no significa que allá pasado algo_.- hablo rukia haciendo que yuzu se sonrojara ante tal declaración al igual que ichigo.

— _Pero es diferente_.- grito ichigo totalmente sonrojado haciendo que rukia se burlara de él al notar que su plan funciono.

— _Que diferencia tiene, Onii-cha_n.- pregunto inocentemente yuzu.

— _Pues es yo ha._- trato de decir ichigo pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de sus labios. El silencio incomodo regreso hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de par en par mostrando al mayor de los kurosaki.

—_Ya regrese, adorada familia_.- grito el dueño de la casa, rompiendo el silencio entre los más jóvenes.

— _Piensa rápido, ichigo.-_ grito el mayor de los kurosaki lanzándole una patada voladora a ichigo que detuvo con uno de sus brazos libres.

— _Parece que has mejorado, pero aun no es suficiente_.- grito el adulto lazándole un puñetazo que lo mando a volar al suelo.

— _Que demonios te pasa, viejo._- grito ichigo levantándose del suelo y comenzando una discusión sin fin.

— _Papá, oni-chan. Estamos en medio de la cena, quieren comportarse los dos. Además tenemos invitados_.- regaño yuzu inflando los cachetes.

—_ A mi no me molesta_.- declaro rukia riendo por lo bajo.

— _Déjalos yuzu._- dijo Karin terminado su segundo plato de arroz. Mientras en la batalle padre a hijo ichigo salía victorioso.

— _Por cierto hitsugaya. Parece que lograste bajarle la fiebre a mi adorada hija._- grito una feliz isshin tratando de abrazar a Karin que lo detuvo con un puño directo en el rostro. Mientras toshirou solo asintió en afirmación.

—_ Eso me recuerda. Qué tipo de padre eres._- grito Karin mandándolo a volar con su puño.

— _¿Que fiebre, Karin?_- pregunto ichigo.

— _Con todo lo que paso no me dio tiempo de explicarte que Karin se desmayo en la escuela producto de la temperatura alta y hitsugaya la trajo a casa_.- dijo yuzu recordando como encontró a su preciada hermana.

**Flash Black**

— _Karin, hitsugaya-kun. Estoy de vuelta_.- grito yuzu, pero al no recibir contestación de ninguno de los dos se preocupó y subió a su habitación, buscando a su hermana y al peliblanco.

—_ Karin estas ahí_.- trato de hablar yuzu con un rubor notable en sus mejillas, al notar la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana gemela siendo abrazada protectoramente por el peliblanco, ambos dormidos.

— «Nunca la había visto dormir, tan tranquila».- pensó yuzu acercándose a la pareja para cubrirlos con una manta. Comprobó la temperatura de Karin tocando su frente con su mano derecha, solo para confirmar que su temperatura había disminuido notablemente. La pelinegra, ante el tanto de su hermana se removió de su posición, acurrucándose más en el pecho del chico, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—_ Toshirou._- susurro apenas audible para yuzu que se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba al percatarse como el peliblanco rodeo con su brazo derecho la pequeña cintura de Karin acercándola hacia él, colocando su barbilla en su cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos azabaches sin abrir los ojos.

«Este reiatsu, ichigo».- pensó toshirou haciendo que todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se encendieran a la vez, abriendo violentamente sus ojos y encontrase con la menor de la familia observándole totalmente sonroja.

— Kurosaki. Yo puedo explicar.- dijo toshirou tarándose de mover y ruborizándose al notar a Karin abrazada de él y un extraño brillo en la mirada de la gemela rubia.

—_ No tienes que explicarme nada, Hitsugaya-kun. Gracias por cuidarla_.- dijo una sonriente yuzu.

—_ Estamos de vuelta._- se escucho una voz en la entrada de la casa que les advirtió que el peli-naranja ya estaba en casa y eso significaba problemas.

«Que hago ahora, si ichigo ve esto».- pensó yuzu alarmada.

—_ Karin, despierta_.- hablo fuertemente toshirou, al darse cuenta que no se podía mover.

— _Yo detengo a oni-chan, tu despierta a Karin_.- dijo yuzu corriendo solo para topándose con un suspicaz y paralizado ichigo al pie de la puerta contemplado a Karin abrazada al pequeño capitán.

— _Oni-chan._- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia.

—_Que pasa ichigo, porque parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma._- pregunto rukia moviendo sus manos de abajo a arriba frente a ichigo pero sin obtener resultados.

— _Reacciona idiota._- grito golpeándolo duro en la cabeza, pero a este ni le importo. Rukia solo desvió su mirada hacia donde ichigo miraba sin poder evitar reírse

— _Querías abusar de mi hermana, Mocos_o.- grito al fin ichigo golpeando su pecho con su insignia shinigami saliendo de su cuerpo solo para desvainar su katana.

— _Hitsugaya taicho, jamás creí que fuera de ese tipo de chico_.- hablo rukia con su voz actuada llevándose una mano a su boca para fingir sorpresa.

— _Están locos. Claro que no_.- se defendió toshirou con molestia aun tratando de levantarse.

— _Oni-chan, que te pas_o.- grito una yuzu corriendo al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano mayor.

— D_ios no tiene pulso. Ayúdame rukia_.- dijo una histérica yuzu tomándole el pulso y checando los signos vitales del cuerpo.

— _Quita tus garras de Karin o te parto el culo con mi Bankai._- grito ichigo corriendo con zampakuto en mano pero un golpe en la cara lo detuvo de su osadía.

— _Cállate ichi-nii. No me dejas dormir._- hablo Karin lanzándose una almohada en la cara de un furioso ichigo.

**Fin del flas Black**

— _Aun sigo sin entededor porque esa almohada se movía sola en el aire y el desmayo tan repentino de oni-chan_.- medito yuzu.

_— Karin se desmayo en la escuela y nadie me aviso_.- reclamo un furioso ichigo.

— _A mí, ni me mires. Me marco Hitsugaya para avisarme y parece que siguió todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra._- dijo un victorioso isshin dedicándole una mirada a toshirou que no pudo evitar recordar lo de la bañera.

_— Maldito viejo pervertido. Dime que tipo de padre dejar a su hija, con un completo desconocido y le da esas indicaciones_.- grito Karin recordando lo sucedido.

_— A caso sucedió algo_.- pregunto yuzu al notar el comportamiento de su padre con el peliblanco.

—_ Nada._- respondieron Karin y toshirou desviando la mirada.

—_ Que tipo de indicaciones le diste, viejo_.- grito ichigo enfrentando a su padre. Mientras Karin se levantaba a lavar su plato.

— _Karin está bien, no. Acaso importa el método que indique_.- dijo un isshin sonriendo y alejándose de su hijo.

— _Por cierto familia. Están listos para el día de campo de mañana_.- anuncio isshin animadamente.

— _Si, ya puse los letreros en la clínica.-_ dijo yuzu llevando su plato al fregadero.

«Rayos como lo puede olvidar».- se dijo mentalmente Karin cambiando su ceño fruncido por una cara afligida de la cual se percato el peliblanco.

«En que consistirá ese día de campo para que kurosaki y Karin cambien su actitud» se pregunto mentalmente toshirou observando como el semblante de ichigo y de Karin cambio drásticamente.

«Es cierto, mañana es el día».- se dijo mentalmente ichigo.

— _Bien familia así nos organizaremos. Karin te encargaras de las mochilas, yuzu del almuerzo, rukia ayudaras a yuzu. Hitsugaya sincronizaras los relojes a las 5:00 am_.- dijo el mayor kurosaki.

— _Y que se supone que hare yo, viejo.-_ pregunto ichigo.

_— Están seguros que podemos acompañarlos_.- pregunto rukia refiriéndose a ella y al capitán que la miro extrañado.

— _Claro rukia si estas con ichigo y Hitsugaya está con Karin. Son parte de esta familia._- declaro isshin.

—_ Que tonterías dices, viejo_.- se defendió ichigo.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**… ღ…**

Mientras tanto Tatsuki e Orihime estaban comiendo en silencio, Tatsuki se sentía un poco incomoda al ver los ojos rojos de Orihime signo de que estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo y aun a si pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro hasta caer en su comida que estaba a medio comer.

Pero fue Orihime la que decidió romper el silencio incomodo.

— _¿Tú lo sabías?, Tatsuki_.- pregunto.

—_ Te estaría mintiendo, si te dijera que no. Pero, apenas me entere hoy, por que los vi juntos por el pasillo_.- respondió Tatsuki siendo totalmente franca. Aunque sabía que a su amiga le dolía en el alma esta revelación, era lo mejor ó eso creía.

—_ Mnn_.- fue la respuesta apagada de Orihime, mientras que Tatsuki terminaba su plato de comida.

—_ Orihime, come algo por favor._

—_ No tengo hambre, Tatsuki_.- respondió levantándose de su lugar con la mirada perdida en cualquier otra parte.

_— Como quieres, pero de todas maneras te dejare un poco por si cambias de opinión_.- hablo mientras cubría la comida que Orihime dejo en su plato.

«Estúpido ichigo, como fue capaz de lastimas de este modo a Orihime. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes, tal vez le hubiera ahorrado este dolor».- pensó recogiendo su cartera.

— _Estarás bien, Orihime_.- pregunto estúpidamente Tatsuki al pie de la puerta por un momento no recibió respuesta alguna.

—_ Si. Solo quiero estar sola por ahora, Tatsuki_.- respondió al fin sin levantarse del cómodo sillón. Mientras la karateca de dirigió una mirada antes de abrir y salir del pequeño apartamento.

«Como desearía sentir el dolor que sientes Orihime».- pensó desapareciendo rumbo a si caza.

Dentro de la habitación Orihime se recostó en su tufon tendido en el suelo, sin probar bosado. Aun seguía lamentándose por haber perdido tanto tiempo creyendo que el shinigami sustituto se fijaría algún día en ella.

—_ Como fue tan estúpida. Era tan obvio que ellos se amaban y jamás abría espacio para mí en el corazón de ichigo_.- se dijo en voz alta con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. Mientras que su mente comenzaba a torturarla con imágenes de ellos juntos en cualquier circunstancia y a ichigo constantemente deprimido por la ausencia de rukia.

… **ღ…**

«Porque hace tanto frio ».- se pregunto mentalmente Karin abrazándose a sí misma, se levanto pausadamente hasta estar completamente sentada en algo que no se sentía que si fuera su cama, más bien parecía ser el suelo. —_Debo haberme caído de la cama mientras dormía_.- se dijo, pero al abrir sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al visualizar el lugar donde se encontraba. Frente a ella se podía apreciar un desolado desierto hasta donde la vista humana podía vislumbrar. Se levanto con un poco de temor por no entender como llego ahí, aun así decidió avanzar en busca de una repuesta.

Karin camino sin rumbo por mucho tiempo de lo que para ella parecieron ser horas, sin encontrar absolutamente nada más que el desolado desierto que la rodeaba. Lentamente su alma comenzaba a ser ahogada por la sombría soledad que comprimía ese lugar, ya ni sus pies descalzos y mucho menos su cuerpo parecían ser víctima de aquel extraño frio, que sintió en un principio. Atiborra por la situación se tiro en el suelo sin la menor delicadeza, con la vista perdida hacia el cielo que era cubierto por neblina. — _Esto no tiene ningún sentido_.- susurró para sí seguido de un sonoroso suspiro. —_Este lugar se siente como estar con_…- se dijo incorporándose para abrazase a sus propias piernas y apoyar su barbilla en sus rodillas. —_"toshirou"_.- se dijo observando el blanco y desolado paisaje, imaginándose el rostro del chico agacho la mirada y encontrándose con sus propios pies, que ahora parecían estar derritiendo el hielo.

—_ Que rayos_.- dijo levantándose repentinamente, observando como el camino que sus pies había trazado, se evaporizaba dejando ver debajo de la gruesa capa de hielo un destello de verde.

Karin miro con interés el destello de verde, que tal como apareció se volvió a congelar repentinamente, por una ráfaga de viento helada que no pareció afectar a Karin, seguida de una intimidante voz.

— _¿Como entraste aquí?, Karin_.- pregunto la voz autoritaria proveniente de la nada.

—_ ¿Quién eres?_- grito Karin sintiendo como ráfagas de viento golpeaban su cuerpo y congelaban de nuevo el camino derretido.

_— ¿Como entraste, aquí?_- volvió a preguntar la voz, pero esta vez Karin sintió como el aire del lugar se volvió más denso y sus ojos vieron con asombro como algo se movía entre la neblina acercándose. Lentamente visualizo como la imagen borrosa comenzaba a tomar forma mientras más se acercaba hasta estar delante de ella.

Karin se sentía diminuta e insignificante, su voz parecía haber desaparecido dejándola mudo al estar en presencia de aquel majestuoso dragón color azul hielo que la miraba interrogante.

«Esos ojos son igual a los de toshirou. Entonces el dragón debe de ser su zampakuto».- pensó Karin sin evitar perderse a ellos. De un momento a otro y sin saber porque el dragón delante de ella desapareció al igual que el lugar desolado, siendo remplazado por un viejo pueblo marchito, lleno de gente que vestía prácticamente harapos, todos parecía mirarla con terror. Antes de que Karin pudiera pensar o decir algo otra voz hablo.

_— Porque todos me miran así. Acaso es mi aspecto, por mi cabello blanco y mis ojos verdes._- dijo la voz afligida tratando de disimular haberse dado cuenta de las personas a su alrededor.

«Esta voz, es de toshirou».- se dijo mentalmente. Karin sentía que no podía hablar ni moverse, como si ella estuviera viviendo y viendo todo aquello a través de alguien más. Como si fuera otra persona podía ver el suelo como si caminara con la vista gacha seguía avanzando hasta que sintió como alguien la empujo fuera del camino apedreado tirándola en un charco.

— _Quítate del medio, fenómeno_.- grito un hombre riendo al verla tirada y llena de lodo.

— _Mejor fíjate por dónde vas_.- respondió la voz desafiantes que Karin reconoció como la de toshirou. Observando e intimidando al sujeto con la mirada.

— _Eres un fenómeno. Largo de aquí._- dijo el hombre sujetándolo por el cuello y tirándole de nuevo al lodo, donde Karin pudo ver perfectamente algo que le asombro de sobremanera.

«Toshirou».- susurro en su mente, al ver el reflejo de toshirou en aquel charco, sus facciones lucían deplorables mucho más delgado y pequeño a como ella lo conoció, su mirada no expresaba absolutamente nada más que dolor y soledad.

«Este es su pasado» se dijo la pelinegra mentalmente, entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo y recordando que alguna vez tuvo una experiencia igual, con el alma de aquel pájaro.

_— Porque me tratan así. Porque me tienen tanto miedo_.- dijo toshirou levantándose del charco y limpiándose su cara para emprender de nuevo su camino.

«Esos idiotas. No tienen derecho de tratarlo de esa manera».- pensó con furia Karin.

La imagen cambio repentinamente y ahora toshirou (Karin) se encontraba recostado con su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en el césped de una colina, observando detenidamente el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, el lugar era pacifico sin ninguna persona mirándolo con terror.

—_ Toshirou-kun._- lo llamo una cálida y maternal voz que obligo a toshirou levantarse de ese pacifico lugar e ir hacia la persona que lo llamo.

— _Así que aquí estabas, toshirou-kun_.- dijo una mujer anciana y enferma de pie en la entrada de una casa. Toshirou solo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación.

_— Debes de extrañar mucho a hinamori-chan_.- dijo la anciana haciendo que toshirou frunciera el seño.

—_ Ni quien extrañe a esa moja camas, Abuela_.-respondió con los brazos cruzados.

«Así que esta persona es su abuela».- pensó Karin sintiendo la mirada cálida de la anciana y un sentimiento reconfortadle en su interior.

La imagen volvió a cambiar y esta vez toshirou (Karin) caminaba por la misma calle recibiendo la misma mirada de asco y temor de las personas, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una tienda donde de un hombre de mala gana le atendió.

—_ Toma y lárgate de aquí._- dijo el hombre de la tienda aventándole de mala gana lo que pidió al igual que el cambio. Que no estaba correcto.

«Qué demonios le pasa a esas personas. Si fuera yo les haría tragar sus palabras».- se dijo con rabia Karin ya no podía aguantar como esas personas lo trataban.

—_Que forma es esa de tratar a tus clientes y regrésele su cambio, bien_.- dijo una voz de mujer de una persona que Karin reconoció como matsumoto, el dueño de la tienda se volteo a verla con miedo y no queriendo obedeció

— N_o necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie_.- murmuro toshirou recogiendo el cambio y a punto de irse.

— _Que dices mocoso, deberías de agradecerme_.- dijo una malhumorada matsumoto levantando a toshirou en el aire por el cuello de su camisa.

—_ No lo hare y Suéltame ahora_.- gruño toshirou haciendo que su reiatsu se levantara y la rubia lo soltara por la sorpresa haciendo que este saliera corriendo.

—_ Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-_ grito matsumoto tarando de ir tras él.

De nuevo la imagen cambio y esta vez toshirou estaba sentado en su tufon observando a matsumoto que estaba de pie frente a él.

—_Que haces aquí._- pregunto hostilmente toshirou.

— _Controla tu reiatsu, le estas matando_.- dijo matsumoto observando como la pobre anciana titiritaba de frio.

«Solo lastimo a las personas a mí alrededor. Debería quedarme solo».- se dijo mentalmente al ver a su abuela. Karin podía sentir la soledad, el dolor su desprecio hacia sí mismo. La escena cambio y esta vez Karin se encontraba de nuevo en el desierto desolado siendo observada por el dragón, que no acaba de entender lo que sucedió.

«Ella acaba de entrar en nuestra alma y vio fragmentos del pasado del maestro» pensó sorprendido Hyōrinmaru.

«Así que de esta manera siempre se ha sentido».- pensó Karin sintiendo como su propio reiatsu se elevaba y lagrimas que jamás había derramaba se apoderaban de su rostro. No sabía porque estaba actuando de esa madera después de ver el pasado del peliblanco, pero aun sin entender levanto su rostro y camino hacia el dragón.

— _Yo aliviare, tu soledad._- Karin susurro observándolo con sus ojos prácticamente de color azul por el reiatsu que rodeaba a su cuerpo y sin el menor miedo se aventuro a extender su mano derecha acariciando el rostro escamoso de aquel dragón que parecía ronronear con su tacto.

«Su tacto se siente tan cálido. Así que de este modo se siente estar cerca de ella».- pensó Hyōrinmaru con los ojos cerrados dejándose envolver por esa simple caricia, tan llena de emociones y palabras indescifrables, que no sabía de qué manera explicar.

— _Lo promete_s.- hablo Hyōrinmaru abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose de frente con unos negros noche.

— _Lo prometo. Nunca te dejare solo._- respondió Karin. Abrió los ojos de nuevo observando que ya se encontraba en su acogedora habitación, rukia y yuzu dormían. No había ni rastro de aquel desierto desolado de hielo, ni del majestuoso dragón. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, sentía una extraña necesidad de estar con el pequeño capitán.

… **ღ…**

En cambios toshirou no estaba mejor que ella. No había podido coincidir el sueño, solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados moviéndose incomodo de un lado a otro, en la cama y al no obtener resultado alguno, decidió incorporarse hasta estar sentando en la cama con la espalda y cabeza recargadas en la pared. Los pensamientos de que tarde o temprano se llegaría el día, de regresar a la sociedad de almas y a la rutina, le atormentaba con el transcurso de los días. No sabía si tendría el valor de separarse de Karin, cuando sentía que sus sentimientos hacia la pelinegra se fortalecían más de lo que creyó.

**-_ Dile tus preocupaciones a ella y deja de atormentarte, juntos encontraran una solución. Además Karin se ha ganado su corazón y el mío_.**- hablo pausadamente Hyōrinmaru.

«Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no quiero que sepa las consecuencias de mi decisión al aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ella».- respondió toshirou.

-**_ Ella entenderá_**.- respondió su zampakuto que recordaba a la perfección esos ojos negro noche llenos de determinación y las palabras que recito para él.

«Suenas muy convencido de ello».- Pensó toshirou que extrañamente sintió un cambio en su propio reiatsu lleno de calidez confortante y tranquila.

**- _Eso es porque ella estuvo aquí. Lo sientes, su reiatsu_.**- respondió Hyōrinmaru haciéndole sentir las emociones que Karin, le transfirió con su tacto.- **_Yo aliviare, tu soledad.-_** se escucho la voz susurrante de Karin tan clara.

«Como que estuvo aquí, dentro».- pregunto dudoso toshirou al comprender las palabras de su zampakuto y al sentir el reiatsu de Karin tan cerca de su alma y como si de un llamando mental se tratase la puerta se abrió revelado a una sombra.

— _Toshirou, ¿Estas despierto?_- pregunto Karin de pie en la puerta que cerro tras de sí, con una voz que toshirou no recordaba haber escuchado y con la vista perdida en el suelo, haciendo que su cabello que llevaba suelto cubriera sus ojos.

— _Si, porque. Espera, si es sobre ir a entrenar no gastes saliva porque ya sabes que mi respuesta y es no_.- alegó toshirou con su voz neutra sin moverse de su lugar, recordando como Karin le pidió ir a entrenar y él se negó hasta que se recuperara.

— _No, No es eso, toshirou_.- respondió Karin, levantando su vista y dejando descubierta su ojos rojizos y cristalizados de los que toshirou se percato, haciéndolo levantarse de su lugar hasta estar enfrente de Karin.

— _Karin, ¿Qué sucede? Y ¿porque estas llorando?_- preguntó toshirou sintiéndose molesto al ver como Karin negaba con la cabeza y se hacia la fuerte.

«Si me entero quien la hizo daño, lo matare, no importa si es ichigo».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou.

_— Dime, ¿Quién te hizo daño?_- cambio su pregunta toshirou tomándola por los hombros al no recibir contestación por parte de Karin.

— _Yo. Yo no estoy llorando_.- respondió Karin, neutralmente.

_— Dime qué te pasa, entonces. Karin por favor._- pidió toshirou llevando delicadamente su mano a la barbilla de Karin, obligándola a verle y limpiando con su pulgar un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban sigilosamente por su rostro. Karin lo miro en el silencio de la noche.

En sus ojos negro noche no allá respuesta alguna o la razón aparente por la cual había llorado, en ese momento descubrió que los ojos de Karin tenían, tientes azul marino que a simple vista podían confundirse con negros. De un momento a otro las palabras que Hyōrinmaru dijo, comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente **"Ella estuvo aquí"**.- escucho seguidas del susurro de Karin **"Yo aliviare, tu soledad".**

_— Nadie me hizo daño. Es solo que yo_.- respondió al fin Karin colocando su mano sobre la que toshirou tenía en su rostro.

_— Vi. Yo vi fragmentos de recuerdos de tu alma._- repitió Karin armándose de valor.

— _Hyōrinmaru menciono algo. Pero como_.- pregunto toshirou sin entender como rayos sucedió. En todos sus años de vida en la sociedad de almas, jamás escucho hablar de una algo que se asemejara.

—_ No lo sé, estaba dormida y de pronto desperté en tu mundo interno, sentí tu soledad, tu dolor y no quiero que te sientas así nunca más_.- dijo Karin abrazándolo y aferrándose a su camisa sin levantar la mirada.

— _Aliviaras mi soledad, no es así_.- repitió toshirou las palabras que Karin dijo solo para su alma, haciéndola que levantara su rostro hacia él.

— _Lo prometí, n_o.- susurró Karin antes de presionar sus labios contra los de toshirou. Era un beso dulce y calmado.

… **ღ…**

Orihime después de llorar tanto sus parpados se hincharon totalmente y sin darse cuenta cayó en un pesado sueño sin ser consciente de una silueta que se movía ágilmente hasta estar de pie frente a ella observándose con pena. En medio de la en la habitación en penumbras solo se podían ver una par de ojos verdes penetrantes.

De pronto una garganta se abrió dentro de la habitación y de ella salía otra silueta de ojos azules que camino hacia la otra sombra sin que la garganta a su detrás se cerrara.

_— Que haces aquí, Grimmjow._- preguntó la sombra de ojos verdes sin apartar la vista de Orihime, que al dormir que parecía sollozar aun en sus sueños y pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

_— Hice una apuesta con los demás a que estarías aquí y parece que gane. Toma eso Harribel._- dijo triunfante Grimmjow imaginándose la cara de molestia de la mujer espada.

_— Vete, Grimmjow.-_ ordeno ulquiorra con molestia.

_— Se lo que piensa hacer ulquiorra y desde ahorita te digo que siendo una humana no podrá sobrevivir en el hueco mundo_.- alego Grimmjow entrando a la garganta que se cerró tras de sí.

Ulquiorra se incorporo hasta estar sentado en el suelo sin hacer absolutamente más que observar a la mujer durmiendo, la cual comenzó a moverse un poco y de un momento a otro abrió sus grandes ojos cafés encontrándose de frente con los verdes de ulquiorra.

—_ Ulquiorra._- dijo Orihime atragantándose con su propia saliva. Para después entrar en pánico silencioso separándose bruscamente moviéndose por el suelo con los pies hasta golpearse la cabeza y la espalda contra la pared.

—_ Esto no puede ser, tu estar muerto._- grito al fin negando con la cabeza.

— _No me temas._- hablo pausadamente ulquiorra levantándose y acercándose lentamente bridándole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— _No, no de seguro estoy muerta y termine en el infierno por ser tan egoísta. Dios debí haber sido más buena. Esperen un momento no recuerdo haber muerto por la cual esto debe de ser un mal sueño. Si es un mal sueño por no comer nada_.- se decía en voz alta mientras ulquiorra levantaba una ceja por la extraña actitud de la mujer.

— _Eso esto es un sueño_.- dijo golpeado su mano empuñada con la otra abierta en forma de tener una idea grandiosa.

_—Me voy a pellizcar fuertemente para despertarme y cuando me despierte ulquiorra se habrá ido_.- argumento cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la mejilla pellizcando con toda la fuera posible.

— _Jamás entenderé a los humanos._- dijo ulquiorra en voz alta sin moverse de su posición.

— _Haaa, me dolió mucho_.- grito Orihime con una lagrimas en sus ojos sobándose su mejilla.

—_ Parece que no funciono.-_ se dijo resignada.

— _Esto no es un sueño, mujer_.- aclaro ulquiorra tomando una de las manos de Orihime entre las suyas y llevándola hacia su rostro para que se diera cuanta por si misma que no era un sueño.

_— No lo puedo cree estas vivo. Pero como yo te vi desaparecer_.- dijo Orihime cambiando totalmente su semblante de terror y desconcierto a uno deprimente al recordar que en las últimas semanas solo había soñado con el hombre frente a ella.

_— Yo también lo creí. Pero parece ser que deseaba tanto una oportunidad para conocer los sentimientos humanos que mis partículas espirituales se volvieron a unir_.- dijo separándose de ella y observando sus propias manos.

_— Me alegro_.- hablo sinceramente Orihime con una par de lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

_— Pero me temo que jamás podre comprender los sentimientos de aquello que tu, llamas corazón._- hablo de nuevo ulquiorra ganándose la atención de Orihime.

_— El corazón y sus sentimientos, no es algo que tus ojos puedan ver o que tus manos puedan tocar._- respondió Orihime sintiéndose deprimente de nuevo al recordar como rukia lloraba al verla con ichigo y como este negó desesperadamente cualquier indicio de una relación para no lastimar a rukia.

_— Entonces dime para que te ha servido tener un corazón_.- pregunto dejándola totalmente en banco

«Para qué, ya no lo sé. Si no me ha traído dolor».- respondió mentalmente recordando el dolor que sintió al perder a su hermano y el dolor que ichigo y rukia le ocasionaron por no confesarle al mundo que estaban juntos.

—_ Por lo que he visto el corazón lo único que te produce no es más que dolor_.- hablo ulquiorra detectando un par de lágrimas que resbalaban del rostro de Orihime.

— _Tal vez tengas razón._- respondió amargamente Orihime y para su sorpresa ulquiorra pego su frente contra la de ella haciendo sonrojar de un color mucho más rojo que un tomate.

— _No necesitas de un corazón para vivir_.- dijo quedamente llevando su mano al pecho de Orihime donde su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora, por la cercanía de sus rostro y cuerpos.

— _Si no tuviera un corazón lo más seguro es que estuviera muerta._- respondió colocando su mano sobre la que el tenia sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la extraña calidez que le proporcionaba el espada aun sin estar vivo.

— _Si vienes conmigo, yo te puedo ayudar._- expreso ulquiorra ladeando su cabeza lentamente hasta que sus alientos casi chocaban entre sí.

—_ A vivir sin la necesidad de un corazón_.- susurro contra sus labios y sin previo aviso junto sus labios contra los de la mujer. Besándola dulcemente.

Orihime no sabía si el dolor por no ser correspondida por ichigo y la falta de sinceridad de rukia a con ella ó quizá únicamente la falta de afecto de alguien preciado, la orillo a corresponder el beso de aquel ser sin corazón. Tal vez sus sentimientos por el shinigami sustituto jamás le pertenecieron a él y solo era una falsa pantalla que ella misma había creado, para no sentirse en soledad

«No, es algo más. Algo que ya estaba antes en mi corazón pero solo necesitaba ser recordado».- se dijo mentalmente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del espada.

… **ღ…**

La noche parecía avanzar más lento de lo que cualquier otra y rukia se levanto silenciosamente de su cama, avanzando en la oscuridad con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, hecho una última mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarse que no despertó a nadie. Primero hacia la cama de yuzu, donde la rubia dormía plácidamente y después hacia la cama de Karin que ya hacia vacía.

«No es la primera vez que no está en su cama. De seguro fue al baño».- Pensó erróneamente rukia cerrando la puerta sigilosamente tras de sí, continuo su camino por el pasillo en penumbras, detectando un rastro del reiatsu de Karin que provenía del cuarto del peliblanco. La pelinegra ignoro ese detalle y continuo su camino hasta la puerta con el numero quince que estaba entreabierta solo para ella. Entro con la idea de sorprender a ichigo pero este le sorprendió.

_— ¿Que sucede, rukia? ¿Un hueco?_- pregunto ichigo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, al sentir la presencia de la pelinegra.

— _No, estos días ha estado, muy calmado. Solo quería saber, ¿Cómo te sientes, ichigo?_- Pregunto rukia de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando sus propios pies.

_— Es extraño sabes. Me siento menos afligido que años pasados_.- hablo pacíficamente ichigo con la vista perdida en la ventana observando las pocas estrellas que iluminaban la noche sin luna.

— _Tal vez se deba a que lograste superar, tu auto culpa. No crees_.- dijo rukia sentándose en la orilla de la cama frente a ichigo.

— _O tal vez debido a alguien_.- respondió ichigo dejando a un lado la ventana para ver detenidamente los ojos de rukia que lo observaban con un destello de sorpresa y duda.

—_ Ichigo, yo no._- trato de decir rukia pero ichigo no la dejo hablar.

—_ Shhh, no hable_s.- susurro ichigo colocando su dedo índice en los labios de la morena.

_— Antes de conocerte, me sentía del mismo modo, todos los días. Era como si siempre lloviera en mi mundo, aunque el día fuera soleado, pero tú te encargaste de parar la lluvia en mi mundo, hace mucho tiempo. Llevándote contigo no solo la lluvia si no también mi corazón_.- susurro ichigo sujetando con una de sus grandes manos la barbilla de rukia.

— Q_uiero darte las gracias por todo y también por decidir quedarte conmigo, rukia_.- susurro ichigo capturando sus labios.

… **ღ…**

_— Aun sigo sin comprender como entraste a mi mundo interno_.- dijo toshirou recostado en su cama con su barbilla en el hombro de Karin y sus manos rodeando su cintura. Karin estaba recargada en su pecho.

_— Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Es extraño sabes, ya me había pasado antes con el alma de un niño, que estaba atrapada en un pájaro que un amigo de ichigo trajo a casa. Esa noche tuve pesadillas en las que vi su vida humana y como asesinar a su madre frente a él_.- explico Karin pausadamente.

_— Tendré que preguntarle a ukitake taicho, cuando regrese a la sociedad de almas._- dijo toshirou tratando de encontrarle una razón especifica a la habilidad de Karin.

_— ¿Cuando te irás?_- pregunto Karin sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, al escuchar que toshirou pronto tendría que regresar y se giro hacia él desasiendo el agarre que toshirou tenía sobre su cintura.

— _Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero es cuestión de tiempo, hasta que el reiatsu de ichigo se estabilice._- respondió toshirou con la vista gacha aun no se atrevía a decirle a Karin sobre sus preocupaciones.

_—Eso será un largo tiempo, no._- dijo Karin regresando a su posición pasada.

_— Karin, será mejor regreses a tu habitación. No quiero darle más razones a ichigo, para matarme. Además mañana tienes ese día de campo con tu familia_.- dijo toshirou sintiendo como Karin se tenso en sus brazos.

_— No es solo un día de campo, toshirou._- respondió Karin separándose de su cómoda posición en los brazos de toshirou, para sentase frente a él, con la mirada perdida.

_— Lo supuse, al ver la cara que tú y kurosaki pusieron. Pero que es exactamente_.- pregunto toshirou queriendo saber porque ese día de campo tensaba tanto a Karin.

—_ Mañana no es un día como cualquier otr_o.- Karin dijo con la vista gacha. —_Mañana es el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre_.- término por decir.

— _Lo siento._- trato de decir toshirou.

—_ No te disculpes_.- respondió Karin negando con la cabeza.

— _¿Quieres saber cómo murió?_- pregunto Karin provocando sorpresa en toshirou.

_— Yo. Si no quieres decirme no te obligare._- respondió toshirou compresivamente. Claro que quiera que le contara, quería saber más cosa de ella, además de que le gusta el futbol y que la mitad de su familia son shinigamis.

_— No me estas obligando a nada. Yo quiero contarte_.- hablo Karin.

_— Mi madre, era una mujer muy hermosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era el centro de nuestro universo, todos la amábamos. Extrañó tanto ese tiempo, cuando ichi-ni era feliz solo al ver el rostro de mamá. A mí también me hacía muy feliz, aunque yo no nunca fui buena en nada, ella siempre estuvo ahí para m_i.- hablo Karin pausadamente con una mirada de añoranza ante los frescos recuerdos que inundaban su mente, ganándose la completa atención de toshirou.

«Jamás había visto esa mirada de felicidad en Karin».- pensó toshirou cuando de pronto tal como aparecía esa mirada fue ensombrecida por un amargo recuerdo.

— _No sé muy bien cómo es que sucedió, ya que no estuve ahí. Lo que si se, es que su muerte marco a nuestra familia de por vida. Pero las heridas aun siguen abiertas. Fue un diecisiete de junio, por días la lluvia había caído sin cesar, Mamá fue a recoger a ichigo a sus clases de karate, todo transcurría con regularidad, pero cuando venían de regreso a casa fueron atacados. Claro que en ese momento, ichi-ni no era consciente de su capacidad de ver espíritus, ni menos de que lo que los ataco, fue un hollow. Lo único que ichi-ni supo fue que cuando despertó mi madre ya hacía en el suelo muerta en cima de ichi-ni. La policía investigo por días el caso pero era obvio que jamás encontraría el culpable_.- conto Karin abrazando fuertemente a sus piernas. Toshirou la observaba por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que unas pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro pero aun continúo su relato. El inconscientemente se acercó o a ella y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

_— A todos nos afecto la noticia de sobremanera, pero con el pasar de los días aprendimos a sobre llevarlo todos, excepto ichigo que se exiliaba en su habitación por días, solo lo veíamos a la hora del desayuno y a la cena. Papa se volvió el loco desquiciado de cinco años que es ahora. Yuzu por su parte se encargo de los deberes de la casa a pesar de su corta edad, eso la entretenía durante el día, pero por la noche escuchaba sus sollozos desde mi cama. Yo por otra parte, que jamás fui buena en nada, me trague mis lágrimas y me prometí jamás volver a llorar, para no preocupar a nadie_.- expreso Karin limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que derramo sin su consentimiento.

— _Ciento haberte hecho recordar algo tan doloroso_.- susurro toshirou culpándose así mismo por hacerla llorar de nuevo.

_— No importa, yo quería contarte_.- respondió Karin de manera indiferente.

— _A pesar del tiempo ichi-ni se culpa por su muerte. Pero todo cambio cuando rukia llego. De algún modo ella hizo en pocos días lo que a nosotros nos llevo años. Logro hacerlo sonreír. Su llegada fue como una bomba en esta familia_.- hablo Karin con una sonrisa recargando su cabeza al hombro de toshirou pero este parecía tenso.

«Esta es la presencia de un espada. Estoy seguro».- pensó toshirou moviéndose hacia su almohada y sacando su celular.

— _Toshirou sucede algo._- pregunto un poco nerviosa levantándose de la cama y observando como toshirou parecía nervioso y alterado buscando alguna señal en su celular.

— _Un espada y está muy cerca._- respondió tragándose una gikongai y saliendo de su cuerpo.

— _No te muevas de aquí.-_ ordeno toshirou a punto de saltar por la ventana.

—_ No, yo voy contigo._- respondió Karin sujetando fuertemente su haori impidiéndole irse.

— _No Karin._

—_ Quiero que te quedes aquí y es una orden_.- hablo con su tono autoritario sin girarse a verle. Pero las palabras de Karin eran cada vez más duras. El no quería que esa pequeña discusión se hiciera más grande.

_— No me voy a quedar. No eres mi jefe._- respondió Karin ejerciendo presión sobre su agarre.

_— Entiende Karin soy un capitán y este es mi trabajo.-_ grito fuertemente, sin girarse a ver las reacciones de su novia, obteniendo el resultado deseado.

«En verdad soy tan inútil, para que no quiera que valla con el».- se dijo mentalmente deteniendo el agarre y bajando sus brazos pesadamente a los contados mientras agachaba la cabeza.

«No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella» reprocho su zampakuto haciendo que toshirou girara su cabeza solo para ver como Karin agacho la cabeza. Mientras toshirou salto por la ventana.

«Es lo mejor. Es lo mejor».- se decía una y otra vez en su mente hasta creérselo; pero algo dentro de sí, le obligo a que regresara además de que él no quería irse así como así. Después de tener su primera discusión con respecto a si trabajo como shinigami.

«Porque estoy tan molesta».- se dijo a su misma empuñando las manos de impotencia. «Admítelo Karin estas preocupada por él, pero aun así, no tenia porque hablarme de esa manera. Además si así me va hablar y me va hacer sentir cada vez que no quiera que valla con él, es mejor que no estemos juntos».- se reprocho sintiéndose mal. Pero una ráfaga de viento y una sombra en la ventana le alerto que no estaba sola.

— _Lo siento Karin_.- hablo toshirou apareciendo frente a ella, tratando de levantar el rostro de Karin con su mano.

— _No digas nada._- Respondió con furia mandando a volar su mano de un golpe.

— Si te preocupa_ tanto que te estorbe, no lo hagas más. Que no interferiré más en tu amado trabajo_.- respondió agriamente girando sobre sus pies rumbo a la puerta. Dejando a un consternado toshirou que no entendía porque unas simples palabra la habían molestado tanto.

_— Karin perdóname no quería gritarte. Solo quiero que sepas que tú jama me estorbaras y si no quiero que me acompañes, es porque no quiero perderte. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, llevare a kuchiki y a tu hermano conmigo_.- dijo toshirou deteniendo los pasos de Karin haciendo que su corazón se agitaba violentamente.

_— Has lo que quieres._- mintió Karin sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— _No me importa_.- murmuro antes de azotar la puerta rudamente, sin impórtale si despertaba a alguien en el proceso.

«No estuvo tan mal. Para ser la primera discusión».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou percatándose de la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Karin, al menos era un comienzo de que lo perdonaría después ó eso era lo que el creía.

Sintiéndose mejor con respecto a la pelea que tuvo con Karin salió de la habitación más tranquilo rumbo a la del kurosaki, camino sigilosamente por el techo hasta posarse enfrente de la ventana, que abrió sin hacer ruido alguno, pero al ver lo que vio se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Karin que llevaría a esos dos. Frente a él se encontraba una escena demasiado privada y personal para que alguien de su aparente edad, estuviera viendo. Las personas frente a él estaban demasiado entretenidas con sus cosas, como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

… **ღ…**

Rukia estaba sentada a ahorcajada sobre ichigo mientras esta le quito la camisa ajorándola a cualquier lado que de algún modo fue a dar en la cabeza de toshirou lo que lo hizo fruncir el seño.

—_ No sabía que fuera tan agresiva, ruki_a.- se quejo ichigo tomándola por la cintura y dando vueltas en la cama para quedar esta vez sobre ella.

— _Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, ichigo._- dijo rukia regalándose una sonrisa traviesa presionado sus labios sobre los de ichigo, pero una tos apera les llamo la atención por un momento.

_—Tos, to_s.- tocio toshirou totalmente sonrojado y de manera incómoda, pero pareció que al par de tortolos ni les importo.

— _Espera ichigo, escuchaste eso_.- dijo rukia colocando su dedo índice en los labios del peli-naranja antes de llegar a su destino.

— _Yo no escuche nad_a.- respondió seductoramente quitando con delicadeza la mano de rukia de su boca.

—_ Tos, to_s.- volvió a toser toshirou pero al no recibir repuesta. Comenzó a enfadarse y su reiatsu aumentó un poco.

_— Espera porque de pronto hace tanto fri_o.- se quejo rukia llevándose ambas manos a los hombros.

—_ Me vas a dejar besarte o me interrumpirlas toda la noche._- se quejo ichigo con molestia. Pero una voz proveniente de la ventana los dejo en shock.

_— Estoy comenzando a creer que solo me están ignorand_o.- hablo autoritariamente toshirou con la espalda recargada en el marco de la ventana con zampakuto en mano y con los ojos ligeramente cerrados con algunas venal palpitantes en su frente.

_— Toshirou._- grito ichigo de manera nerviosa, pero sin moverse de su posición actual.

_— Hitsugaya taich_o.- grito una sonrojada rukia quitándose al adolecente de encima con una fuerza sobrenatural, para estar dentro de un gigai. Mientras que el cuerpo de ichigo fue a dar hasta el suelo.

—_ Esto no es lo que parece._- trato de excusarse rukia moviendo bruscamente las manos de arriba abajo.

_—Rukia, que demonios._- hablo ichigo desde suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza bruscamente pero antes de hacer algún movimiento una silla se estrello contra su cara.

— _Ha por fin pude salir_.- grito kon triunfante saliendo del armario el cual tenía la silla atrancada.

—_ Lo que hagan en sus ratos libres es cosa que no me importa._- hablo fríamente toshirou haciendo sonrojar a rukia de sobre manera

_— Ichigo despierta. Es el es que esta besando a tu hermana_.- grito kon señalando acusadoramente a toshirou que le dirigió una mirada asesina que petrifico al muleco de felpa arrepintiéndose de las palabras que dijo.

_— Kuchiki, kurosaki tenemos trabajo que hacer. Hace un rato detecte un reiatsu muy poderoso y estoy seguro que le pertenece a un espad_a.- informo toshirou.

—_ No puedes ir tu solo._- reprocho ichigo levantando de su lugar dirigiéndole una mirada al peliblanco lo que lo hizo enfadar más de lo que estaba.

«Solo lo hago por Karin. Solo por Karin».- se dijo mentalmente absteniéndose las ganas de apuñalarlo con su zampakuto.

—_ Ichigo._- reprocho rukia ya fuera de su cuerpo.

_— Claro que puedo. Pero creí que te interesaría saber que la presencia está muy cerca de Orihime_.- indico el peliblanco seriamente ganándose la atención de ichigo que rápidamente introdujo su manó en kon sacando la gikongai de su boca para tragársela y salir de su cuerpo.

—_ Andando._- dijo ichigo.

… **ღ…**

Ulquiorra rompió el beso al sentir la presencia de ichigo aproximarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, mientras Orihime se palpaba los labios rojos con sus dedos no creyendo que fuera real, lo que había sucedido entre ella y ulquiorra. Su corazón estaba más que agitado, a punto de salirse de su eje central.

— _Los segadores están en camino._- hablo ulquiorra poniéndose de pie y sacando a la castaña de sus alocados pensamientos.

— _Pero aun así preguntare de nuevo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_- hablo ulquiorra extendiendo su mano, la cual Orihime rechazo en primer momento.

_— Espera._- grito Orihime corriendo hacia una habitación dejando a un extrañado ulquiorra, que solo escuchaba ruidos desde la habitación en la que entro la mujer.

_— Tengo que irme, mujer. Ellos no deben de saber que estoy con vida_.- expreso ulquiorra, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la presencia del peli-naranja.

_— Si, quiero irme contigo_.- respondió Orihime saliendo de la habitación, con las ropas blanca que ulquiorra había dejado y la pulsera que el mismo le había regalado para pasar desapercibida por el mundo de los vivos. Mientras el espada abría la garganta con un solo chasquido de sus manos.

_— Entonces vámonos._- hablo ulquiorra, extendiendo su mano una vez más hacia Orihime, que tomo fuertemente sin pensar en que la decisión que acaba de tomar cambiaria el giro de su aburrida vida para siempre. Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad oculta detrás de la garganta, sin mirar atrás.

… **ღ…**

En cuanto esto sucedía hitsugaya, rukia e ichigo corrían a toda velocidad por el aire rumbo el apartemente de la castaña, pero estando a solo unos pasos de la puerta, hitsugaya y rukia se detuvieron en seco al notar algo que ichigo no.

—_ Orihime, ábreme es importante._- grito ichigo tocando desesperadamente la puerta del apartamento, pero dentro nadie contesto.

_— Si no abres, tumbare la puerta._- grito de nuevo cada vez más alterado.

_— Detente_.- ordeno toshirou levantando su brazo enfrente del peli-naranja entes de que hiciera algo estúpido como era su costumbre.

— _Lo sentiste, kuchiki_.- pregunto el capitán y al ver la reacción de la morena comprobó que en efecto desapareció en su totalidad el reiatsu de Inoue.

_— ¿Que sucede?-_ pregunto ichigo percatándose de las extrañas miradas que se lanzaron rukia y el peliblanco.

_— La presencia de Orihime acaba de desaparecer, ichigo._- respondió rukia cabizbaja de algún modo sentía la culpa recaer sobre sus hombros.

_— Maldición, llegamos tarde._- hablo un resignado ichigo empuñando las manos por la frustración de no haber llagado a salvar a su amiga una vez más.

—_ Revisemos los rastros de reiatsu, si una garganta se abrió aquí, lo sabremos.-_ indico toshirou buscando algo debajo del tapete de la entrada.

— _Pero como vamos a entrar si esta cerrado._- pregunto estúpidamente ichigo.

—_ Con la llave de repuesto, idiota._- dijo toshirou como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—_ Como sabes, ¿Donde esta la llave de repuesto_?- pregunto un extrañado ichigo, al ver como toshirou encontró fácilmente la llave introduciéndola en el picaporte.

— _Porque orihime nos ofreció su casa como centro de operaciones, durante la batalla de invierno. Incluso hay un comunicador._- señalo toshirou, mostrándole una enorme pantalla situada cerca de la sala.

— _Que extraño, no sé porque en todo este tiempo, jamás la vi._- ichigo dijo en voz alta.

— E_so es, porque no tenías poderes espirituales._- respondió toshirou con el seño fruncido, ante las preguntas con respuesta lógica que realizaba ichigo.

— _Ichigo, Hitsugaya taicho, aquí hay algo_.- indico rukia agachando para ver un pequeño rastro de presencia espiritual en la alfombra.

— A_quí se abrió una garganta, no hay margen de error.-_ informo toshirou aumentado la preocupación en ichigo y en rukia.

— _Seria posible que un espada secuestro a orihime_.- pregunto rukia al ver como ichigo empuñaba las manos por sentirse inútil aun con sus poderes shinigamis de vuelta.

—_ No hay rastro de que allá puesto resistencia, por lo que no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que ella se fue por su propia volunta_d.- dijo toshirou aumentado la molestia de ichigo por las conjeturas del capitán.

— _No lo creo. Orihime jamás nos traicionaría, ella es fiel a la sociedad de almas_.- dijo ichigo tomándolo por el cuello.

—_ Ichigo, suéltalo._- hablo una apenada rukia.

—_ Haz lo que kuchiki dice, kurosaki._- señalo toshirou colocando su mano sobre la muñeca de ichigo con fuerza para que lo soltase.

— _Que peleemos entre nosotros, no traerá a orihime de vuela._- señalo rukia colocando su manos de forma comprensiva en el hombro de ichigo, logando que este dejara en libertad al peliblanco.

—_ Informare de inmediato a la sociedad de almas_.- dijo un enfadado toshirou, sacando su celular y comenzando a teclear su informe, pero la voz de ichigo lo detuvo.

— _Espera toshirou, primero hay preguntarle a urahara._- dijo ichigo con rudeza, ya que sabia que si la sociedad de almas se enterara de la desaparición misteriosa de su amiga, también deduciría lo mismo que el capitán, frente a el.

—_ Como quieras._- respondió un dudoso toshirou desapareciendo con shunpo rumbo a la tienda de urahara.

— _Nunca te has preguntado por que orihime es fiel a la sociedad de almas.-_ pregunto una persona vestida de blanco al pie de la entrada, ganándose la atención de la pareja.

— _Ishida_.- hablaron los dos.

— _Yo también sentí la presencia. Pero parece que también llegue tarde._

— _Porque dice eso ishida_.- pregunto un ichigo interrogante.

— _Olvídalo ichigo, será mejor ir con urahara para ver si sabe algo al respecto._- expreso el Quincy acomodándose los antejos.

… **ღ…**

**En la tienda del sombrerero.**

— _¿Donde esta urahara?_- preguntaron los recién llegado.

— _Si hola ichigo, cuanto tiempo. ¿Como has estado yoruichi?-_ se pregunto la morena así misma.

— _Ahórrate el saludo yoruichi. Dime ¿Donde esta urahara?-_ pregunto de nuevo ichigo.

—_ El esta ocupado en este momento. Pero dime que es lo que pasa, porque se ven tan agitados_.- respondió yoruichi pero de pronto el lugar se sacudió con una ráfaga de reiatsu.

— _Que rayos fue eso_.- grito ichigo sosteniéndose de la pared cercana.

— _Parece que tuvo éxito el experimento de urahara_.- dijo yoruichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero ante las palabras de rukia hicieron que se borrara.

— _Orihime acaba de desaparecer._- dijo al fin rukia para ocultar el hecho de que ella sabía a quien pertenecía ese reiatsu, pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan alto.

«Karin. ¿Que se supone que hace aquí?».- pensó toshirou al reconocer el reiatsu agitado de karin y por lo alto que estaba significaba que no estaba contenta.

— _No se muevan de aquí, voy a llamarlo._- expreso la de ojos felinos caminando con las brazos cruzados a los campos de entrenamiento.

— _Espesa, voy contigo_.- hablo toshirou.

—_No creo que se buena idea, capitán._- dijo yoruichi con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

—_ ¿Por qué?_ - toshirou dijo con molestia.

—_Lo veras en un momento. Claro que no me hago responsable si Karin te mata._- respondió la morena lazándose en picada por las escaleras, dejando a un nervioso toshirou.

«Seguirá molesta por lo de hace un momento».- se pregunto toshirou indeciso en bajar y no al sentir una nueva ráfaga de reiatsu proveniente del lugar.

**… ****ღ****…**

Antes de que se sintiera la presión espiritual. Karin y urahara estaba teniendo un amistoso encuentro con katanas de maderas, solo que para la pelinegra no era tan amistoso ya que estaba sacando toda su frustración por su reciente pelea con el peliblanco. Aunque este le hubiera pedido disculpas sinceras, no justificaba como la hizo sentir por dentro.

— _Espero que karin jamás se enfade así conmigo_.- comento jinta observado con nerviosismo la batalla.

— _Parece que hoy estas con muchos ánimos, kurosaki-san._- señalo el sombrero impactando ágilmente su katana contra la de ella.

—_Cállate y pelea enserio_.- murmuro karin con enfado.

—_No me explico, el porque estas tan molesta._- expreso urahara cubriendo una sonrisa de complicidad, con su abanico sin dejar de defenderse de los consecutivos ataques de una molesta karin.

_—Eso es algo que ti no te importa_.- respondió sin mas.

—_Acaso tiene que ver algo. Con tu discusión con hitsugaya taicho._- hablo urahara dando en el blanco y aumentando la furia de karin.

—_Él es un idiota que cree que soy débil. Además como sabes que discutí con el._ – reprocho karin deteniéndose en seco y descubriendo que ya tenia varios moretones en los hombros y en las partes descubiertas de sus piernas.

_—Yo se muchas cosas._- dijo cubriéndose el rostro al ver las reacciones de karin e implementando elaborado plan en si cabeza.

—_Tal vez tenga razón. Pero no es motivo para que te enfurezcas con él_.- señalo urahara dejando callada a karin por un momento.

_— O acaso es que solo estas preocupada por el y te molesto el hecho de que te grito y te dijo que eres solo un estorbo, para el._

—_ Cállate._- grito molesta karin, empuñando con tanta fuerza la katana de madera, que sus uñas se incrustaron en la piel de su mano provocándola sangrar, mientras mantenía la vista y ráfagas de reiatsu salieran de su cuerpo como si de fuego se tratase al escuchar las palabras de rubio frente a ella.

_— Dejemos esto por ahora._- dijo ganando la atención de la pelinegra antes de continuar con palabras duras que sabia a la perfección que no tardarían en hacer efecto en la kurosaki.

_—Si tu crees que eres una insignificante basura débil, solo me estas demostrando que no eres digna de ser mi alumna, ni mucho menos un shinigami. Si tu misma no confías en tus habilidades, nadie lo hará por ti y lo mas seguro es que mueras siendo una carga para los demás._- expreso urahara dándole la espalda terminantemente y dirigiéndole una mirada exprés por el rabillo del ojo.

— _Estas diciendo que no soy lo suficiente como para ser un shinigami._- Mofo por lo bajo karin sin levantar su rostro.

— _Entonces te mostrare_.- dijo en voz baja antes de corregir sus propias palabras levantando la voz al igual que si rostro lleno de determinación.

—_No, mejor les mostrare a todos, que puedo cuidar de mi misma.-_grito karin tan fuerte que su mismo reiatsu hizo que el viento soplara, provocando que urahara tuviera que sostenerse su sombrero para que no se volara, mientras ocultaba una singular sonrisa, al cumplir con su cometido.

— _Entonces ven, que te estoy esperando_.- hablo el rubio moviendo su mano en señal de esperar. Ante esto karin se lanzo hacia el con katana en mano pero en ultimo momento, con la mano que sostenía su katana sostuvo su propia muñeca.

_— Hado # 31 Shakkaho_.- grito karin y de sus manos salió una perfecta bola de fuego que urahara esquivo rápidamente, provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Urahara salto en el aire, sin darse cuenta de una sombra a sus espaldas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ello.

«Rayos, solo era una distracción».- pensó el rubio para sus adentros al sentir la katana de madera apuntar directo hacia su garganta.

—_ No me lo esperaba_.- grito jinta sin ocultar su sorpresa.

— _Si no te conocieras diría que karin te gusta, jinta_.- expreso ururu logrando que el chico se pusiera del color de sus propios cabellos.

— _No digas estupideces, ururu_.- grito con enfado, jalando fuertemente el cabello de la mencionada.

— _Detente. Me lastimas_.- lloriqueo ururu.

— _Parece que alguien esta muy molesto_.- se burlo yoruichi haciendo que karin y urahara dejaran atrás su posición de antes para girarse a la recién llegada.

—_ No te importa._- Contesto karin ásperamente dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— _Tendrá acaso algo que ver con hitsugaya taicho_.- insinuó.

—_ Es un idiota._- respondió karin sin darse cuenta de la presencia a su detrás.

_— ¿Quien es un idiota?, karin_.- pregunto una voz que karin conocía a la perfección haciéndola girara su rostro a el.

—_ Vamos. Todos arriba, dejemos que el par de tortolitos, arreglen solos sus problemas de pareja_.- expreso urahara empujando a jinta y ururu a la salida, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de ambos pre adolecente.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Dos siluetas una alta y una un poco más baja caminaban por un camino de reiatsu que se formaba conforme avanzaban en la oscuridad, iban tomados de las manos en absoluto silencio hasta que a la figura más baja decidió romper el silencio sin dejar de avanzar solo que ahora más despacio.

—_ Si me voy a quedar contigo. Hay cosas que tenemos que cambiar._- pidió orihime.

— _¿Como que?-_ pregunto sin mucho interés ulquiorra.

—_En primer lugar. Quiero una habitación más grande que en la pocilga donde me tenías pres_a.- hablo orihime levantando uno de sus dedos en el aire de la mano que tenía libre.

—_Eso no será necesario. Te quedaras en mi habitación_.- señalo el espada poniendo nerviosa a la mujer.

_—Además de una ventana más grande y decorar la habitación de otro color, además de blanco. Que "las noches" parece un hospital._

_—Bien, puedes remodelar todo lo que quieras. Pero dime para que quieres una ventana más grande._-gruño el espada levantando una ceja en desaprobación.

—_Pues. Porque quiero ver hacia fuera y me asfixio con ventanas tan pequeñas_.- se quejó.

—_Y que se supone que vas a ver, si las noches es puro desierto no hay más que hollow que te pueden devorar._

—_Yo quiero una ventana._- mofo como niña pequeña soltando su agarre y dejando consternado.

_—Está bien, te hare una ventana más grande. Algo más, mujer_.- contesto a regañadientes ulquiorra anticipando un berrinche de la mujer.

—_Espera si hay algo mas_.- contesto orihime rebuscando en los bolsillos de sus ropas de espada. Mientras ulquiorra la miraba impaciente.

—_Apresurarte, no tengo todo tu tiempo_.

—"_A", lo encontré_.- dijo una feliz orihime, mostrándole un pequeño papel doblado, ganando la atención de ulquiorra al cual se le ampliaron los ojos, al ver como la lista se desdoblaba en varias sesiones hasta llegar al suelo.

— _Así. Quiero hacerte la comida que yo quiera._

_— Que me regales cosas_

_— Que me llames por mi nombre._

_— Etc., Etc._

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_—En que me metí._- suspiro pesadamente ulquiorra arrastrando los pies al caminar detrás de la mujer frente a el.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTESTACIÓN<strong>** A REVIEW.**

JESSABEL-KAMUS: Disculpa la demora. Una de dos o isshin pertenece a la división cero o a la diez ya que su haori jamás muestra el número de su división. Además que de todas las demás divisiones ya se conoce quien fue el capitán anterior y el que sigue. Espero que te haya gustado este episodio. "Saludos".

Artemis: Gracias por tu apoyo y si espero terminar esta historia y también la otra que tengo ya publicada. Lo de matsumoto, ya me ha estado rondando la cabeza alguna forma de que haga pareja con byakuya.

KAGURAMI: Espero que te haya gustado el ulquihime. A mi me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen, ya te darás una idea de lo que tengo planeado para orihime jejeje.

Vy-chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado el episodio pasado y creo que se seguirá posponiendo la plática de matsumoto.

tezzy'rouses3: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Ya me di una vuelta por ti historia y me fascinó espero que actualices pronto. Saludos.

Saludos a todos lo que leen mi historia y una vez más gracias a todos por sus Review y a todos los que me agregan a sus favoritos.

Solo me queda decir

"Feliz día de la amistad". Atrasado.

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima..


	10. Tal vez, lo mejor sea terminar

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capitulo 10**

**Tal vez, lo mejor sea terminar.**

Por todo el hueco mundo se podían escuchar gritos y sentir dos reiatsu levantándose abrumadoramente, localizados precisamente en las noches, en la sala del Té, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una gran discusión entre dos espadas. Uno de ellos era el numero seis, Grimmjow contra el numero tres Halibel, la discusión era algo estúpida e irónica para la mayoría de los espada que la presenciaban bostezando y sin mucho interés, solo a la espera de una lucha de más que palabras. Después de la guerra de invierno y la tracción de Aizen para ambos bandos, la vida se había vuelto rutinaria y aburrida para todos los que habitaban las noches.

—_Eres una maldita, Halibel_.- grito Grimmjow, golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

_—No gastes saliva, Grimmjow. Que no pienso pagarte_.- respondió una cabreada Halibel, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—_Eres una mala paga y te estas comportando como una adolescente humana._- declaro el espada de cabellos y ojos celestes.

_—Y tu te estas comportando como un mocoso de cinco años.-_ se defendió la mujer, cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra sin dejar de fruncir el seño.

—_Que te cuesta darle su premio, Halibel_.- dijo nelliel en su forma de adulto.

_—Jamás._- se negaba la mujer.

—_Solo es un besito en los labios, que tiene de malo_.- dijo nelliel de manera infantil. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando al espada número cuatro.

—_Regrésate ulqui-kun_.- grito nelliel transformándose en una niña mientras corría al chico y se colgaba del cuello de este, sin darse cuenta de la mujer que sujetaba uno de los brazos de ulquiorra.

—_Te dije que ni me llamaras así._- se quejo.

—_Así que la mujer decidió regresar_.- dijo Grimmjow, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a Orihime.

—_Porque regresar. Después de que te costo tanto salir_.- pregunto Halibel.

— _Porque nunca me debí haber id_o.- aseguro Orihime con decisión.

—_Parece que ulquiorra te ha convencido de nuevo_.

—_Ulquiorra no me ha convencido de nada. Esta es mi decisión_.-dijo de nuevo con valentía enfrentándose a la espada.

—_Tienes valor. Pero, ¿Qué tanto?_.- grito Halibel desvainando su katana y lanzándose ferozmente contra Orihime. Para probarla.

_—No te muevas._- grito Orihime al ver que ulquiorra estaba a punto de meterse.

—_"Santen Kesshun"_.- grito Orihime deteniendo el ataque antes de que llegara.

— _A la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte_.- dijo Halibel contraatacando.

_— "Koten Zanshun"._- volvió a gritar Orihime y esta vez un espacie de navaja se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia la espada.

_—Que le paso a esta chica. Antes parecía una niña débil y chillona._- dijo Grimmjow observando como un mechón de cabello rubio caía al suelo.

_—Debo admitir que mejoraste. Pero no es suficiente_.- hablo Halibel lanzándole un cero.

_—Basta._- intercepto el ataque ulquiorra con una sola mano mandándolo a volar hacia el techo.

—_ Preparen todo_.- ordeno ulquiorra dejando a Orihime sola.

_—Ulquiorra no estará para ayudarte la próxima vez_.- hablo la mujer.

_—La próxima vez no necesitare que me ayude_.- respondió Orihime siguiendo a ulquiorra.

—_Deja de pelear Halibel. En menos de una hora ella será una de nosotros._- respondió Grimmjow

— _¿Qué?_- grito Halibel consternada.

_—Que bien, Orihime será como nosotros._- hablo una feliz nelliel.

… **ღ…**

Orihime e ulquiorra caminaron por los pasillos de las noches, hasta llegar a una espaciosa habitación que parecía un laboratorio en el centro había una especie de ataúd negro conectado con diversas mangueras a una enorme capsula donde flotaba la mitad de una piedra brillante.

_— Pero si eso es. Pero no es posible Aizen fue condenado con el dentro de su ser._- trato de hablar Orihime reconociendo la piedra.

—_ No del todo.-_ respondió ulquiorra y sin previo golpeo a Orihime en el pecho con algo que no identifico.

Orihime de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo tratando de respirar, lo que se le dificultaba enormemente y solo veía a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, lo que significaba que ella estaba en su forma de alma.

_—Al menos debiste a verme avisado_.- lloriqueo Orihime recuperando el aliento.

_—Ahora debo cortar la cadena_.- hablo ulquiorra sin prestarle la mas mínima atención y cortando la cadena con su katana.

—_ ¿Qué?-_ grito Orihime con horror, al ver como la cadena del destino se rompía.

_—Ya no hay marcha atrás mujer_.- dijo ulquiorra ayudando a levantarse a un muy choqueada Orihime que trataba de asimilar que acababa de morir y no sintió el menor dolor.

—_Eso ya lo sé y ahora qu_e.- respondió Orihime.

_—Entra ahí_.- ordeno ulquiorra con la menor caballerosidad.

_— ¿Para qué?_- respondió temerosa observando con un poco de miedo el lugar que parecía no tener fondo.

_—Ese ataúd que veas ahí. Acelerara las 72 horas para la transformación a hollow en una hora. Si pierdes o no la razón, será cuestión de tu fortaleza._- informo ulquiorra.

—_Y debo advertirte que sentirás un intenso dolor._- agrego el espada.

Orihime sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, después de haber sido separada de su cuerpo humano y momentáneamente se pregunto si ichigo también se tuvo que someterse a algo así, para recuperar sus poderes y poder ir a rescatar a rukia.

_—Tengo miedo ulquiorra_.- confeso Orihime ya estando dentro del ataúd.

_—Descuida. Cuando salgas yo estaré aquí_.- aseguro ulquiorra antes de cerrar el ataúd negro.

_—Porque estás haciendo esto ulquiorra_.- pregunto Halibel.

—_Yo sé lo que hago_.- contesto cargando la cascara de cuerpo de Orihime.

… **ღ…**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Orihime comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbica ante el minúsculo espacio repleto de oscuridad, solo sostenía con sus manos la cadena del destino con temor.

«No eres débil Orihime. Si Kurosaki-kun,pudo hacer algo parecido porque yo no» pensó Orihime.

_— Orihime, estás segura de esto_.- preguntaron con preocupación varias voces, no tan cantarinas proveniente de las orquídeas.

—_ Ayame, Shun'ō._- dijo Orihime observando un par de especies de hadas que se materializaron sobre volando su rostro.

_— Baigon Hinagiku y Lily._

_— Tsubaki. _

_—Por mí no hay problema. Me haré mucho mas fuerte.-_ hablo Tsubaki imaginándose como serian sus habilidades después de la transformación.

_—Estoy segura chicos_.- hablo Orihime con una sonrisa. Que se disipo automáticamente al sentir un estrangulador dolor en su pecho y al ver hacia abajo vio con horror como a las cadenas les salieron una especie de diente y se devoraban unas entre otras.

_—Haaa_.- grito incontrolablemente mordiéndose el labio inferior y ejerciendo presión con sus manos a las cadenas.

_—Orihime._- gritaron las hadas con preocupación desapareciendo ante los ojos de Orihime.

«Siento que el aire se me escapa, me duele. Así se habrá sentido kurosaki-kun».- se preguntaba Orihime sintiendo como algo blanco salía de su boca y como su corazón se desintegraba.

**Fuera del ataúd.**

_—Abra muerto_.- pregunto Halibel.

_— ¿Quién sabe?, desde hace un rato que se dejaron de escuchar sus gritos._- respondió Grimmjow observando con interés el ataúd.

—_Ya paso más de una hora_.- hablo nelliel en su forma de niña sentada en la cima de una cúpula con las piernas colgando en el aire.

_—Algo se movió_.- hablo Halibel al ver como la tapadera del ataúd salió volando y una mano blanquizca se sujeto de uno de los lados del ataúd.

—_ Porque no sale_.- dijo nelliel asomándose al ataúd y encontrándose con un par de ojos amarillos que la hicieron caer al piso.

—_Ulquiorra creo que tu novia se murió_.- dijo sin interés Grimmjow. Al ver aparecer al espada de ojos esmeraldas.

_—Quien está muerta_.- hablo una voz haciendo que todos se giraran al ver sentada en el ataúd a una mujer de extremadamente pálida, ojos amarillentos que lentamente comenzaban a recuperar su color marrón, su rostro era el mismo. En cambio su cuerpo parecía más delgado en la parte de su abdomen, su pecho seguía del mismo extravagante tamaño con un hueco en las parte baja de su hombro derecho, las orquídeas que siempre acompañaban a su largo cabello fueron remplazadas por algunos fragmentos de mascara hueca que mantenía su cabello recogido.

_—Bienvenida._- hablo ulquiorra tendiendo su mano al nuevo espada. Cuando de pronto comenzó a moverse drásticamente el edifico acompañada de varios reiatsu.

— _¿Que está pasando?_- grito nelliel.

—_Este reiatsu no pertenece a ninguna especie de hollow_.- pregunto Halibel desvainando su espada.

—_Por fin algo de diversión_.- agrego Grimmjow con una sonrisa sádica corriendo a toda prisa a la superficie del lugar.

_—A dónde vas idiota._- grito Halibel desapareciendo detrás de él de cabellos celeste.

_—Algo no está bien._- dijo ulquiorra ayudando a salir a Orihime.

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas**.

— _¿Que está sucediendo?_- hablo Hirako Shinji. Después de la guerra de invierno lo restituyeron a su antiguo cargo como capitán del quinto escuadrón.

—_Los hollow están siendo eliminados a gran escala._- respondió unos de los shinigamis a cargo de las computadoras.

—_Esto no es posible_.- hablo otro shinigami alterado.

—_Llamen al comándate._- pido shinji y en ese momento el comandante llego.

— _Manden a un equipo a investiga_r.- ordenó el comandante.

_—Sí señor._

_… **ღ…**_

**Hueco mundo.**

—_Tengo que regresarte, ahora_.- dijo un alterado ulquiorra con sangre saliendo de su rostro mientras ambos corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos de las noches.

_— ¿Que está pasando?, ulquiorra_.- pregunto Orihime, siendo arrastrada por el brazo. Escuchando y sintiendo múltiples explosiones y desapariciones de reiatsu en toda la zona. El lugar parecía una guerra, incluso las paredes de las noches se agrietaban.

—_No hay tiempo para explicart_e.- dijo ulquiorra llegando al sótano y abriendo una garganta con su dedo índice sin soltar a Orihime.

_—Tienes que irte._- ordeno.

_— ¿Por qué?, yo me quiero quedar a pelear_.- hablo Orihime pero ulquiorra no quería meterla en la batalla.

_—No, es mi última palabra_.- dijo con frialdad buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

_— Toma esto._- dijo colocándole en la muñeca una pulsera plateada con destellos verdes, como la última vez.

_— ¿Qué es esto?_- pregunto observando cómo los destellos del brazalete brillaban. Eran una especie de reiatsu.

_— Impedirá que alguien se dé cuenta que eres un espada._- explico sin dejar de ver el rostro pálido de Orihime y sus ojos marrones.

_—Ven conmigo._- pidió Orihime enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del espada, recargando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

_—No puedo, debo impedir que te siga_n.- dijo desasiendo el agarre.

_—Entonces me quedare, no importa si muero_.- expreso con furia alejándose unos pasos de la garganta. Y justo en ese momento un cero se disparo directo a ella.

—_No_.- grito el espada haciendo estremecer a Orihime al sentir las manos de ulquiorra colocarse en su vientre, de modo que resguardaba todo su cuerpo del potente ataque.

_—"Ulquiorra"._- grito Orihime siendo empujada por la fuerte explosión dentro la garganta.

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas**

—_Qué rayos fue eso_.- preguntó rangiku saliendo de un bar seguida de Hisagi, renji y Kira que al observar como varias grietas se formaron en el cielo de la sociedad de almas. Hasta la borrachera se les bajo.

_—No tengo idea_.- hablo renji.

_—Pero sea lo que sea no se ve bien_.- agrego Hisagi. Y justo en ese momento apareció un subordinado de Soi fong

_—Teniente matsumoto de la escuadra diez, Teniente Shūhei de la escuadra nueve, Teniente Izuru de la escuadra tres, Teniente Abarai de la escuadra seis. Se solicita de su presencia en la escuadra uno para la reunión de capitanes y teniente_s.- dijo el hombre desapareciendo en las sombras.

_—Esto se ve grave_.- hablo rangiku cambiando su expresión y desapareciendo.

… **ღ…**

**Karakura**

_— Tendrá acaso algo que ver con hitsugaya taicho._- insinuó yoruichi con una sonrisa de saber todo lo que sucede, ya que ella fue la que los espió sin que se dieran cuenta.

_— Es un idiota.-_ respondió karin sin preguntar como el que esos dos sabían siempre todo, así que no tenia caso negarlo. Pero tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia a su detrás.

— _¿Quien es un idiota?, karin._- pregunto una voz que karin conocía a la perfección haciéndola girara su rostro a el.

_— Vamos. Todos arriba, dejemos que el par de tortolitos, arreglen sus problemas de pareja_.- expreso urahara empujando a jinta y ururu a la salida, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de ambos pre -adolescente.

_—Y bien, karin. Me vas a decir quien es el idiota_.- pregunto el peliblanco pacientemente, moviendo su pie derecho de arriba abajo en señal de espera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin quietarle la vista a karin.

_—Un tipo que conozc_o.- respondió sin interés.

_—Perdóname. Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir_.- expreso toshirou tragándose su orgullo, el jamás pedía disculpas, ni mucho menos dos veces seguidas.

_—Las necesarias_.- mofo la pelinegra dándole la espalda y al girarse toshirou se dio cuenta de los moretones e hinchazones en sus piernas espalda y brazos.

— _¿Qué rayos te paso?-_ pregunto molesto.

_—No es nada_.- contesto Karin, caminando a las escaleras, pero antes de poder seguir toshirou la detuvo ejerciendo presión en el brazo de la pelinegra provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

_—Así que no es nada. Mírate apenas te toque y ya te dañe._- hablo toshirou con enfado mientras la soltaba.

—_Me voy._- dijo Karin con molestia. La verdad no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo con el peliblanco y opto que lo mejor opción, retirarse.

—_No puedes irte. Ichigo está arriba._

«Maldita sea».- maldijo Karin

_—Las paredes de este lugar son una especia de escudo que te impide sentir los reiatsu de fuera y viceversa, por ello no te diste cuenta de en qué momento llegamos._

_—Rayos tendré que esperas hasta que se Marchen_.- se quejo karin sentándose pesadamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y haciendo muecas de dolor con cada movimiento.

—_Déjame curarte.-_ pidió amablemente toshirou recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza por parte de karin. Mientras el posaba sus manos en su espalda utilizando kido curativo.

_—Y bien. Me vas a contar que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado_.- pregunto karin sintiendo como el cálido reiatsu de toshirou curaba sus moretones.

_—Orihime desapareció de su habitación, junto con el reiatsu del espada. Kurosaki y kuchiki, creen que fue secuestrada_.- informo toshirou sintiendo como karin se tenso ante la noticia, pero en sus palabras no lo demostró.

_—Y tú, que crees que paso, toshirou_.- pregunto karin sin titubear sorprendiendo a toshirou. Por que karin detecto fácilmente que el pensaba diferente a su hermano y a rukia. Toshirou termino su trabajo y se sentó frente a ella, no sin antes quitarse la zampakuto y colocarla en el suelo para curar las lesiones de sus piernas y brazo. Karin observo sus facciones por un momento, viendo como fruncía el seño al curar sus herida y suspiraba pesadamente como pensando sobre lo que le iba a decir.

_—La verdad no lo se. Todo indica que ella se fue por su propia voluntad, al igual que durante la guerra de invierno._

_— ¿Avisaras a la sociedad de almas_?- pregunto de nuevo Karin.

_—Kurosaki me pidió tiempo o al menos hasta que urahara diera su opinión. Pero lo más seguro es que kurosaki, querrá ir al hueco mundo sin autorización de la sociedad de almas_.- hablo toshirou terminando de curarla.

_—Si eso sucede no me quedara otra opción que interferir._

_—Ichi-ni. Ya no es el idiota que crees toshioru_.- recrimino Karin recordando como su hermano había madurado más de la cuenta y en ocasiones parecía un joven de más edad de la que aparentaba.

_—Antes de que tomes una decisión. Te pido por favor que confíes en el, al menos por esta vez_.- pidió karin tomando sus mano entre las suyas.

_—Esta bien, confiare en el. Pero solo por que tú me lo pides, pero te advierto que si hace alguna idiotez no dudare en pelear contra él, si es necesario_.- dijo toshirou suspirándome pesadamente, mientras Karin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_—Aun estas enojada conmigo_.- pregunto toshirou entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pelinegra.

—_No_.- Karin respondió, girando su rostro hacia otro lado para que no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—_Pero a veces eres un tonto._- Karin dijo borrando su sonrojo y colocando su expresión de siempre.

—_Y tú una necia_.- alego toshirou con sus labios curvados en una extraña sonrisa, tirando de ella hacia él para presionar sorpresivamente sus labios contra los de ella.

… **ღ…**

— _¿Dónde demonios esta?, toshirou._- preguntó ichigo alterado.

—_Debió haber ido al baño_.- escudo rukia impaciente.

_—Ya se tardo demasiado._

_—Debe de estar muy ocupado_.- hablo urahara cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico.

_—Ya lo creo_.- rio Yoruichi por lo bajo en su forma de gato.

— _¿En el baño?_- recrimino ichigo.

_—Porque siento que me están ocultando algo_.- dijo ichigo observando las expresiones de cada uno de los presentes.

—_ Estas alucinando, kurosaki_.- hablo ishida.

_—No sería la primera vez_.- agrego rukia con una sonrisa.

_—Bien entonces que fue lo que paso_.- pregunto urahara.

—_Veras_.- comenzó rukia sacando su cuaderno de dibujos y explicando todo lo sucedido.

_—No necesitamos la explicación con tus estúpidos dibujos, rukia_.- se quejo ichigo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe con el cuaderno en la cabeza provocándole un chichón.

_— El punto es, que no podemos esperar más. Qué tal si Orihime muere, mientras estamos charlando_.- grito alterado ichigo olvidándose por el momento de hitsugaya.

_—Ichigo cálmate, no creo que la asesine ya que si lo hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho en el momento_.- hablo Yoruichi.

_—En eso Yoruichi tiene razón. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Porque el espada necesitaba de Orihime_?- dijo ishida acomodándose los anteojos y Chad solo asentía con la cabeza en afirmación. Fue el último en llegar.

… **ღ…**

—_Oye, no me puedes besar cada que se te antoje_.- refunfuño Karin empujándolo lejos al levantarse y darle la espalda totalmente sonrojada.

«Que demonios le pasa. Actúa extraño y lo peor es que me gusta esta nueva actitud».- se reprocho mentalmente Karin, tocándose los labios levemente hinchados.

—_ ¿Y por qué no?, si eres mi novia_.- se quejo toshirou con una sonrisa ante la molestia de su novia.

«Qué demonios pasa conmigo. Porque la bese de ese modo y dije lo que acabo de decir».- se dijo toshirou borrando la sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Karin lo rompió.

_—Este lugar es extraño, el aire es tres veces más pesado y simple parece ser de día, eso me confunde_.- hablo Karin observando el techo del lugar.

—_ Eso es, porque este lugar está diseñado para tener más concentración en los entrenamientos._- argumento toshirou.

_—Me tengo que ir. Se deben estar preguntando donde estoy_.- dijo toshirou levantándose de su lugar colocando su zampakuto en su lugar.

—_Cuando kurosaki y kuchiki se vallan vendré por ti_.- agrego el peliblanco.

— _Que haré por tanto tiempo_.- se quejo Karin.

—_No lo sé._

—_Ya se leeré un poco._- dijo Karin sacando una pequeño libro de entre el escote de su ropa.

— _¿Qué es_?- pregunto curioso toshirou fijando su mirada en el pequeño libro color negro cubierto con un viejo encuadernado.

—_Es un libro, tonto_.- contesto sarcásticamente Karin.

— _Acaso no habías visto uno._ - Agrego antes de que toshirou pudiera hablar.

_—Yo sé lo que es. Pero no me refería a eso_.- hablo toshirou con molestia arrebatándole el libro.

—_Oye, devuélvelo_.- se quejo Karin tratando de quitarle el libro.

Toshirou, se quedo de piedra, que ni escuchaba los reclamos de Karin sobre su oreja, al leer el encabezado de la primera hoja."División de kido" escrito por el capitán.

_—De donde lo sacaste._- pregunto toshirou devolviéndole el libro.

_—Tessai, me lo dio. Dijo que también me ayudaría a entrenar, por alguna razón que no entiendo_.- respondió Karin regresando a su lectura.

«Sabrán algo que yo no sé».- se pregunto toshirou observando las facciones de Karin.

«Que tanto me ve. Me está poniendo nerviosa, el es tan raro a veces no tengo idea de cómo diablos va a reaccionar. Es tan impredecible, tal vez por eso…, me gusta tanto».- se dijo Karin simulando que leía el libro. Pero la mirada sobre ella estaba comenzada a molestarle. Odiaba que él tuviera tal efecto sobre ella.

_—Deberías de irte ya; Y, dejar de verm_e.- argumento Karin con el seño completamente fruncido.

—_No necesitas decirme_.- dijo en voz alta con su máscara de frialdad sin dejar de verla con un brillo en sus ojos que Karin noto rápidamente.

—_No me gusta cuando tienes esa mirada_.- dijo Karin en voz alta y antes de poder decir nada más, el apareció delante de ella con shunpo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola.

_— ¡He!, vuelve aquí_.- grito Karin apunto de reclamarle, pero demasiado tarde el chico ya había desaparecido. Dejándola con un dulce sabor de boca.

… **ღ…**

_—Y que opina al respecto la sociedad de almas_.- pregunto urahara al ver pasar al peliblanco con una sonrisa en sus labios, que no podía ni él con ella.

—_Te vez muy feliz como para alguien que acaba de salir bañ_o. Acaso estabas estreñido.- reprocho ichigo con molestia haciendo que la sonrisa de toshirou se borrara.

— _¿Quien fue al baño_?- pregunto toshirou interrogante.

— _Dije al baño, que tonta debí haber escuchado mal, fue a tomar agua_.- hablo rukia tapándole la boca al peliblanco y haciéndole señas con la mirada para que le siguiera la corriente.

_—kshimm._- trato de hablar toshirou sintiendo como le faltaba aire a sus pulmones, porque la mano de rukia estaba impidiendo que respirara.

—_Parece que Hitsugaya taicho quiere decir algo._- argumento ishida.

—_Me estabas ahogando, kuchiki._- dijo toshirou respirando profundamente en cuanto rukia retiro su mano totalmente avergonzada.

_—Lo siento Hitsugaya taicho._

—_Ahora sí, nadie me puede negar que me están ocultando algo_.- grito ichigo levantándose bruscamente de su lugar y paralizando a todos.

—_Apuesto que el reiatsu que sentimos cuando llegamos no era de un experimento. Exijo ahora mismo que me digan que están ocultando._- grito ichigo con molestia.

«Karin tenía razón, no es tan idiota como creí».- pensó toshirou buscando una escusa en su mente para encubrir a Karin.

_—Lo que sucede es qu_e.- trato de decir rukia. Y justo en ese momento un celular comenzó a sonar.

_—Es de la sociedad de alma_s.- dijo toshirou antes de contestar su comunicador.

—_Aquí Hitsugaya._

—"_Taicho".- se escucho el grito de una histérica rangiku, provocando que toshirou alejara el teléfono de su oreja._

—_No necesitas gritar, te escucho perfectamente._

—_Casi me dejas sordo.- grito molesto._

—_Lo siento, es que te extraño.- se escucho la voz triste de rangiku dejando a todos los presentes con una gotita estilo anime, al escuchar discutir al capitán con su teniente._

— _¿Dime qué demonios quieres?- dijo toshirou mosqueado._

—_Que malo es, taicho.- hablo melosamente rangiku, haciendo que varias venitas se saltaran de su cien._

—_Si solo me llamaste para quejarte, te voy a colgar.- grito toshirou quitándose el teléfono de la oreja apunto de colgar._

—_No me cuelgue. Es importante.- cambio drásticamente de voz rangiku tomando seriedad. _

—_Esta rukia e ichigo con usted.- pregunto de repente. _

—_Sí, aquí están todos._

—_Póngame en alta voz taicho a ellos también les concierne.- hablo rangiku._

—_Está bien.- respondió toshirou poniéndola en alta voz y colocando su celular en medio de la mesa de centro._

—_Me escuchan todos._

—_Si.- respondieron todos. _

—_Bien. Hace unos momentos el comandante convoco una reunión urgente de capitanes y tenientes, donde el capitán Kurotsuchi informo que se detecto una fuerte expulsión de un reiatsu desconocido en el hueco mundo y también se notifico de una alarmante destrucción de un número indefinido de hollow.- informo rangiku. _

— _¿Quien fue? Shinigamis- pregunto un ichigo alarmado._

—_No. Según los informes del capitán, los únicos que puedes destruir a los hollow de esa manera tan alarmante son ellos mismo o los Quincy.- corrigió matsumoto._

—_Eso es imposible yo soy el ultimo Quincy.- alego ishida._

— _Desgraciadamente no se pudo comprobar el informe.- agrego rangiku con voz melancólica. _

— _¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó toshirou con los brazos cruzados._

—_Antes de la reunión de capitanes el comandante mando a un pequeño equipo a investigar la zona, pero todos fueron asesinados en cuanto llegaron. Nadie sobrevivió._

—_Rayos.- grito ichigo con la imagen de Orihime en mente._

—_Urahara, abre una garganta. Iré al hueco mundo.- ordeno ichigo._

—_Eso no será posible, kurosaki.- dijo la voz de matsumoto._

— _¿Por qué no? Acaso la sociedad de almas piensa impedírmelo.- mofo ichigo con rabia._

—_Ya no es cuestión de la sociedad de almas.- hablo matsumoto._

—_Matsumoto hay algo que no, nos estés diciendo.- hablo toshirou escuchando extraña la voz de su teniente._

—_Si hay algo más._

—_Dilo de una vez.- grito ichigo al escuchar como rangiku parecía dudar._

— _La garganta no se podrá abrir, porque la explosión extraña de reiatsu. La cerró temporalmente.- respondió rangiku. _

—_Entonces iré a la sociedad de almas.- declaro ichigo._

—_Me temo que tampoco se va a poder.- hablo de nuevo matsumoto._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque la sekaimon también se sello sin razón alguna.- se escucho una segunda voz._

—_Renji.- pregunto rukia._

—_Hola rukia, ichigo.- saludo renji._

—_Renji el comunicador no es para saludar.- hablo una tercera voz._

—_Lo siento kuchiki taicho.- se escucho responder la voz de renji._

—_Ni-sama.- dijo rukia._

— _Muévanse Hisagi, Kira, Quiero hablar con shiro.- se escuchó la voz de hinamori._

—_Momo.- hablo toshirou._

— _Muévanse me están aplastando.- grito matsumoto._

— _Ya diles de una vez que no podrán regresar.- se escucho la voz de Ikkaku._

—_Ese tipo de noticias no se dan así como así, Ikkaku.- se escucho la voz de Yumichika_

— _¿Qué?- grito rukia exaltada._

—_Que tú y el capitán Hitsugaya están estancados en karakura.- se escucho responder la voz de renji._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto toshirou esperando que fuera temporal._

—_Según el capitán Kurotsuchi las sekaimon no se podrá abrir en.- trato de decir momo pero se puso a llorar antes de terminar._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto toshirou con insistencia._

—_Cuando menos por unos años, taicho.- respondió matsumoto._

—_Que. Como que por unos años.- toshirou comenzó a gritarle al teléfono._

—_No se preocupe taicho. Debería de alegrarse, pasara más tiempo con su novia.- matsumoto dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo que toshirou se sonrojara. Pero inmediatamente cambio sui expresión._

—_Eso no es lo que me preocupa.- grito de nuevo toshirou tomando su teléfono y quitando el altavoz. _

Pasaron unos minutos en los que toshirou no dejo de fruncir el seño y gritarle al teléfono. Y los presentes solo sentían como la temperatura de la habitación descendería y regresaba a la normalidad un par de veces.

—_Kurosaki, el capitán kuchiki ha estado esperando para hablar contigo.- dijo toshirou al terminar de hablar, pasándole el teléfono a ichigo._

De un momento a otro a ichigo le cambio la cara a una de terror.

—_Que te dijo, ni-sama._- pregunto rukia al ver la cara de ichigo mientras él le devolvía el comunicador a un cabreado toshirou.

—_Nad_a.- dijo ichigo.

—_Como que nada_.- trato de reclamar rukia.

—_Te diré, después_.- susurro ichigo.

— _Que vamos hacer ahora, Hitsugaya taicho_.- pegunto rukia dejando para después la conversación con ichigo.

— _No nos queda más remedio que esperar. Para ver qué sucede_.- respondió toshirou con preocupación.

— _¿Que va a pasar con Orihime?_- preguntó ishida.

_—Parece que no hay nada que se pueda hacer_.- respondió calmadamente ichigo para la sorpresa de todos.

_—Me sorprendes ichigo. Has madurado_.- dijo rukia haciendo sonrojar a ichigo.

_—Ya que no se puede hacer nada. Lo mejor es que todos regresen a sus casas_.- indico urahara.

—_Nos vemos_.- dijo ishida desapareciendo en la salida seguido de Chad.

— Se_ra mejor irnos rukia._- dijo ichigo levantándose de su lugar.

—_Si_.- respondió rukia dirigiéndose a la salida.

—_No vienes, toshirou._- pregunto ichigo al ver que el peliblanco no se movía de su posición.

—_Es Hitsugaya taicho para ti, kurosaki_.- argumento toshirou.

_—Adelántese, me quedare._

—_Como quiera_s.- contesto si interés ichigo, saliendo de la habitación seguido de rukia que dio una última mirada a una sombra en el pasillo.

_—Escuchaste todo.-_ hablo toshirou al aire, después de sentir los reiatsu de ichigo y rukia alejarse.

—_Si_.- respondió Karin saliendo de entre las sombras preguntándose cómo es que supo que ella estaba ahí.

_—Sera mejor irnos también_.- hablo toshirou levantándose de su lugar.

Toshirou y Karin se despidieron dejando solos a urahara con Yoruichi en su forma de gato.

—_Que estas pensado, Kisuke_.- pregunto Yoruichi al notar como el rubio observaba el cielo y los alrededores con mucho interés.

—_En unos momentos lo veras_.- dijo siniestramente.

—_No sé porque tengo el insólito presentimiento de que tú tienes algo que ver, con que las puertas sekaimon y gargantas no se puedan abrir_.- hablo con perspicacia la gatuna. Cuando de pronto frente a ellos se abrió una garganta y de ella salieron dos cuerpos inconscientes.

—_Qué esperas Yoruichi ayúdame a meterlos a la casa. Antes de que alguien los vea_.- pidió el rubio colocándose en el hombro al chico.

— _Orihime, ¿qué has hecho?_- hablo la gatuna observando con temor el hueco en el hombro de la chica y su extraña palidez.

… **ღ…**

**A la mañana siguiente en la casa kurosaki.**

—_Yo quiero café negro._- pidió Karin.

—_Igual yo_.- hablo ichigo.

—_Para mí también, por favor_.- se anexo rukia.

—_Tú también quieres café, Hitsugaya-kun_.- pregunto una campante yuzu sirviéndole uno taza de café a Karin, ichigo y rukia.

—_Si_.- respondió toshirou, preguntándose qué demonios era eso que llamaban café. Pero no podía dejar ver su falta de conocimiento de las cosas humana, frente a ichigo y mucho menos frente a Karin, que lo miraba extraño.

—_Hace tiempo que no probaba el café_.- dijo rukia saboreándose la humante tasa.

—_Acaso no hay café. En donde vives, rukia-ne_.- pregunto yuzu. Mientras que ichigo le dedicaba una mirada a rukia.

—_Claro que hay, es solo que mi hermano no me deja tomar nada con cafeína_.- agrego rápidamente rukia.

«De verdad sabrá lo que es. Eso lo vamos averiguar».- pensó Karin riendo mentalmente, mientras soplaba hacia la humeante tasa antes de beber del café, sin echarle azúcar ni nada.

_—También te gusta el café sin nada como a Karin_.- pregunto yuzu arruinando el plan de Karin y deteniendo a toshirou antes de beber su café.

—_Si._- se adelanto a decir ichigo.

«Esto va ser divertido».- pensó para sus adentros ichigo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Karin que parecía haber planeado lo mismo.

_—Delicioso_.- dijo Karin colocando su tasa en la mesa y mirar de reojo como toshirou observaba dudoso en contenido de la tasa pero al escuchar lo que Karin dijo, se arriesgo a beber.

Lo siguiente, pasó en cámara lenta ante Karin e ichigo. Toshirou soplo a su bebida, llevándosela a la boca y al sentir el sabor agrio del café en su garganta comenzó a hacer gesto hasta el momento que prefirió escupir el café hacia su lado derecho donde estaba Karin.

_—Jaaaa_.- comenzó a reírse ichigo.

—_Sabe horrible. No sé cómo puedes beber esto, Karin._- expreso toshirou, sin darse cuenta que el reiatsu de Karin se levanto un poco.

_—Idiota, tienes que echarle azúcar_.- hablo Karin con molestia limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta.

— _Estas bien Karin_.- pregunto una yuzu preocupada.

—_Demonios estaba caliente._- se quejo Karin con la cara roja. Mientras toshirou no sabía si salir corriendo o pedir disculpa.

_—Eso te paso por no explicarle lo que era. Lo mismo le paso a ichigo_.- dijo rukia vertiendo dos cubos de azúcar a su café, antes de beberlo.

__— _Cállate rukia._

—_De haber sabido que me escupirías en la cara, te hubiera dicho, que tenías que echarle azúcar_.- se quejo Karin tomando la tasa de azúcar y colocándosela delante de toshirou.

—_ ¿Azúcar?_- pregunto toshirou, sintiéndose como un tonto con las cosas humanas.

—_Acaso tengo que hacer todo por ti_.- se quejo Karin dejando su café de lado y sirviéndole a toshirou.

_—Dime cuantas quieres_.- dijo Karin vertiendo dos cubos de azúcar.

_—Pruébalo_.- indico Karin, mientras que toshirou vio dudoso la bebida antes de tomar de ella.

_— Más_.- pidió toshirou. Mientras Karin le vertía otros dos cubos y sin decir palabra toshirou le pedía más azúcar y cuando iba por el séptimo cubo de azúcar la pelinegra se preocupo.

—_No crees que ya es demasiada para alguien de tu edad_.- dijo Karin con preocupación.

—_Me lo voy a tomar yo, no tú_.- se quejo toshirou con indiferencia.

_—Qué lindos, parecen una pareja_.- susurro rukia.

_—Cállate rukia._- mofo ichigo bebiendo de su bebida de mala gana sin dejar de ver de reojo a toshirou y a su hermana.

… **ღ…**

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda se abrieron con las primeras luces del sol, reflejadas por las ventanas de la habitación dirigidas directo a sus ojos. La persona lentamente se incorporo en el tufon hasta estar sentado, sujetándose la cabeza. Pero el reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, le impresiono un poco.

«Que rayos me sucedió».- se pregunto observando interesado su reflejo sin su máscara hueca, su piel más bronceada, llevándose las manos a su rostro y delineando con sus dedos las no existente marcas verdes, en forma de lagrimas. De ese mismo modo, sus manos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su garganta lisa sin ningún rastro de su corazón perdido.

« ¿Porque mi apariencia es la de un humano común?» se pregunto consternado.

—_Estas dentro de un gigai. Por si te preguntabas, ¿Porque tu apariencia cambio_?- contesto a su vacilación silenciosa, una voz que lo obligo a dirigir su atención a las puertas corredizas de la habitación.

—_ ¿Dónde estoy? , y ¿Quién eres?_- pregunto de la mala gana, observando con interés al sujeto que apareció.

—_Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y están en mi humilde tienda_.- respondió urahara quitándose el sombrero.

—_ ¿Como llegue aquí?_- pregunto y antes del que el hombre contestara otra persona conocida para el apareció.

_—Ulquiorra._- grito Orihime arrodillándose y abrazando fuertemente al espada. Haciéndole recordar lo sucedió, como el cero iba dirigido hacia Orihime y el sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a protegerla con su propio cuerpo, provocando que ambos fueron empujados a la garganta por la potencia del ataque.

_—Estaba preocupada.-_ expreso orihime con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas. Dejando al espada estático por las reacciones que provocaba la mujer, ahora espada; Podía oler un embriagadora aroma proveniente de las largos cabellos y sentir la calidez que le brindaba con su cuerpo unido al de él, en esa pequeña acción, incluso casi podía sentir el palpitar precipitado de un corazón muy dentro de su ser.

_—Tus heridas desaparecieron_.- hablo pausadamente Orihime al separarse. Pero ulquiorra al sentir el frio y desolación que le provoco la separación, de esa simple caricia; Se movió rápidamente colocando su mano en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Orihime. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con su mano libre.

—_No seas tonta mujer, no recuerdas que puedo regenerarme._- susurró a una muy sonrojada Orihime.

_—Lo siento, creo que lo olvide_.- respondió orihime contra su torneado pecho, aferrándose con sus delgadas mano a la espalda del pelinegro.

_— Tos… Tos_.- interrumpió urahara, haciendo que orihime se separara de ulquiorra.

_— Me siento extraño_.- hablo en voz baja ulquiorra.

_—Si me permites tu atención. Yo te puedo explicar, el porqué estas sintiendo emociones humanas._- declaro urahara ganado la atención de ambos que le indicaban con la mirada que siguiera.

_—Para empezar, ya saben lo que es un gigai_.-indico urahara recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de orihime y la negativa por parte del espada.

—_Un gigai, es una especie de vasija que alberga el alma, es usado regularmente por los shinigamis cuando su alma es gravemente herida o solo para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos_.- explico orihime recordando a varios de sus amigos shinigamis. Mientras ulquiorra asimilaba la información.

_—En efecto, orihime._

_—Solo que el gigai que alberga sus almas en este momento, es diferente al de kuchiki-san y Hitsugaya taicho. Las funciones normales de un gigai, es hacerlos pasar como humanos y por supuesto que se pueden expresar sentimientos humanos. Este en cabio tiene la función extra de modificar su reiatsu por completo, haciendo imperceptible para cualquier shinigami o hollow. Debo aclarar que esta es una invención exclusiva de su servido_.- explico urahara con orgullo.

_— ¿Porque nos ayudas?_- pregunto ulquiorra a la defensiva con su mirada llena de frialdad digna de su personalidad.

_—Es porque es amigo mío_.- declaro orihime ingenuamente. Parecía que su transformación en espada, no modifico para nada su personalidad.

_—Eso es falso mujer. No conozco muy bien a este humano, pero algo de él no me inspira nada confianza y creo que quiere algo a cambio_.- expreso ulquiorra al ver como apareció una sombra sobre los ojos del rubio.

_—Como piensas eso de mí. Orihime di algo_.- hablo urahara fingiendo llorar en una esquina**.**

_—Estoy de acuerdo con ulquiorra. Siempre que ayudas a kurosaki-kun hay algo oculto detrás_.- expreso orihime, estando completamente de acuerdo con el espada.

—_Que mala eres orihime-chan. Pero estas en lo correcto._- expreso recuperando su compostura rutinaria y dejando atrás su indignación falsa.

—_Que quieres a cambio_.- pegunto ulquiorra. Haciendo que un brillo de dar en el blanco apareciera en los ojos del vendedor.

… **ღ…**

_— Cada vez ciento que esta colina, está más empinada_.- se quejo yuzu deteniendo su andar. Y acomodándose la mochila.

—_Pues a mi cada vez se me hace más fácil_.- dijo Karin, agradeciendo mentalmente al entrenamiento que tenía cada noche, con una sonrisa en su rostro al pasar al lado de toshirou que parecía tener complicaciones.

— _Estúpido gigai_.- se quejo toshirou deteniéndose para limpiar el sudor de su rostro.

—_Al menos así te puedo ganar_.- rio con suficiencia Karin regresándose y deteniéndose frente a toshirou.

—_ Eso es una mentira, Karin. Si no fuera porque cada diez pasos utilizas shunpo, yo fuera delante de ti_.- dijo toshirou dejando en shock a Karin.

—_Como te diste cuenta. Si fui muy cuidadosa_.- hablo Karin con sorpresa y encarándolo.

_—Adelántense yo voy a descansar._- se quejo yuzu siendo alcanzada por su demente padre.

_—No debes rendirte, yuzu. Si eres un kurosaki, los kurosaki jamás se rinden_.- dijo alegremente su padre tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con él, pasando de largo donde Karin y toshirou hablaban. Sin darse cuenta que empujo a Karin fuertemente hacia la cara del peliblanco, provocando que los labios de ambos se unieran.

Karin se separo inmediatamente sabiendo que su hermano mayor y rukia, solo estaba a unos cuantos metros colina abajo.

_—Cuidado viejo_.- grito Karin con las mejillas impregnadas de toneladas rosadas.

_—No sabía que los rostros de los humanos pudieran adquirir tal sonrojo_.- hablo toshirou con una sonrisa en su rostro, transformado las tonalidades rosadas en las mejilla de Karin a una cara completamente roja.

_—Cállate toshirou_.- hablo Karin con el seño completamente fruncido, tratando de alejarse, pero toshirou se lo impidió sujetando una de sus muñecas y con su otra mano aprisionando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—_Detente, Ichi-ni nos vera_.- hablo quedamente Karin colocando su mano en la boca de toshirou, sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer en cuando percibió como inclinaba delicadamente su rostro.

—_No nos vera_.- susurro toshirou moviendo cuidadosamente la mano de Karin de sus labios y presionando contra los de Karin. No pasaron más de dos segundo, cuando sintió el reiatsu de ichigo aproximándose peligrosamente a ellos, ante esto toshirou haciendo gala de sus habilidades como capitán tiro a Karin detrás de un arbusto.

_—Porque hiciste eso, toshirou._- se quejo en voz alta Karin sintiendo el peso de toshirou sobre su cuerpo y una rama enterrada en su espalda.

_—Guarda silencio._- hablo toshirou haciendo desaparecer su reiatsu al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose.

_—Estas muy pesado, quítate._- se quejo Karin y toshirou al ver que no planeaba callarse presionó de nuevo sus labios contra los de Karin haciéndola callar totalmente.

— _¿Dónde demonios se metieron?_- se escucho la voz molesta de ichigo, haciendo que Karin abriera los ojos inmediatamente quitándose a toshirou de encima.

_—Ichigo, porque corriste tan rápido dejándome atrás_.- se quejo rukia fatigada, llegando unos segundos después.

—_Estoy seguro que vi a ese enano besar a Karin_.- grito ichigo observando a todos lados, pero sin encontrar nada.

_—Qué tontería, ichigo_.- mintió rukia con una sonrisa fingida. Ya que ella vio perfectamente, al igual que ichigo como el capitán de la decima sujetaba posesivamente la cintura de una muy sonrojada Karin hasta besarla. Lo que fue extraño y que jamás espero o imagino ver en toda su vida en la sociedad de almas.

«Que está pasando con Hitsugaya taicho. El es siempre muy cuidadoso».- se dijo mentalmente rukia, especulando como lo iba a cubrir, esta vez.

… **ღ…**

—_Te dije que era peligroso. Ichi-ni te vio._- cuchicheo Karin con el seño fruncido tirada en el césped boca abajo.

_—Eso no lo hace más emociónate_.- murmullo toshirou con una sincera sonrisa, dejando a Karin con la boca abierta.

_— ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué hiciste?, con el amargado y déspota Hitsugaya toshirou que yo conozco_.- pregunto Karin acusadoramente.

_—No grites y no soy amargado_.- se quejo toshirou. Pero al ver la mirada que Karin le dirigió.

_—Tal vez un poco_.- se corrigió a si mismo, en la semejante posición de Karin, observando a ichigo y a rukia.

_—Que, como que solo un poco. Tú y tus, ¿Quién sabe?, cada que te preguntaba si ibas a regresar o si te vería de nuevo, era claramente la contestación de una persona amargada. Además de que siempre me ignoraba_s.- se quejo Karin arrastrándose por el suelo y tratando de controlar su voz.

… ღ…

_—No es una tontería. Algo dentro de mí me dice que siga a mis instintos de hermano mayor_.- hablo ichigo

_—Porque besaría Hitsugaya taicho a Karin. No es como si estuviera junto ni nada parecido. Además que tendría de malo, Karin se está convirtiendo en un preadolescente y quien mejor que hitsugaya para cuidar de ella._

«Estúpida».- se reprendió mentalmente rukia observando discretamente hacia el arbusto donde se percato de un diminuto reiatsu.

_—Hay algo que no me estés diciendo rukia._

_—Claro que no ichigo._- hablo rukia acercándose al peli naranja.

… **ღ…**

_—Fui al juego n_o.- se defendió toshirou con la voces de ichigo y rukia de fondo.

_—Oye toshi, te puedo peguntar algo_.- dijo tímidamente Karin recordando aquel juego que ganaron juntos.

—_Hmnn_.- hablo toshirou en afirmación.

_— ¿Por qué fuiste al juego?, si días antes dijiste que no te interesaba participar y jamás te presentaste en las practicas_. - pregunto Karin temerosa de la repuesta.

Toshirou se quedo callado por un momento recordando como la ignoro un par de veces y al sentir el potencial de reiatsu emanando de ella, comenzó a mostrar interés y a seguirla por todos lados como su fuera un acosador, solo para verla entrenar con su equipo desde los tejados cercanos fingiendo estar tecleando su celular, incluso su teniente le sorprendió un par de veces.

«Debo decirle la verdad o no».- se pregunto toshirou y al escuchar lo siguiente comenzó a hablar.

_— A veces sentía como si me odiaras._- revelo sinceramente Karin observando discutir a su hermano.

—_Yo no te odiaba Karin, es solo que me molestaba el hecho de que me trataras como una persona normal. Nadie nunca lo había hecho aparte de hinamori, y por eso trataba de ignorarte, pero tú por razones que desconozco seguías buscándome a pesar de que te trataba de ese modo. Debo confesarte que vi cada unos de los entrenamientos antes de ese partido_.- confeso toshirou sorprendiendo a Karin.

_—Así que era por eso, que siempre sentía como si alguien me estuviera espiando, al principio era escalofriante y creí que era un hueco esperando para comerme, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a esa presencia y después de saber que era un shinigami supe que eras tú y la presencia era tu reiatsu_.- hablo Karin.

— _Yo no te espiaba, Karin. Lo haces sonar como si fuera un pervertido, acosador de menores_.- dijo toshirou con el ceño fruncido.

_—Y lo eres no, señor pervertido_.- dijo Karin con una sonrisa haciendo que toshirou hiciera una mueca en señal de disgusto.

— _Por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?, toshirou._- pregunto Karin.

_—No te importa_.- respondió no queriendo decirle su verdadera edad.

_—Claro que me importa, eres mi novio_.- dijo Karin girando su rostro avergonzado hacia otro lado, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a llamarle a si, ni mucho menos a los besos.

— _Ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de ti. Además de que eres un shinigami y no un shinigami cualquiera si no el capitán de la decima, que matsumoto es como tu mamá, tu amiga de la infancia es hinamori que te gusta la azúcar en exceso_.- agrego recordando lo ocurrido con el café.

_—Está bien te diré. Solo no vayas a gritar y que quede claro que matsumoto, no es como mi mamá_.- respondió a regañadientes toshirou.

_—Lo que tú digas_.

—_ Tengo…._- hizo una pausa antes de hablar agregándolo suspenso. _—Casi noventa años._

_—Que._- grito Karin olvidándose por completo de que se estaban escondiendo de ichigo.

_—Te lo dije_.- toshirou dijo rodando hasta Karin y colocando su mano en su boca para callarla.

«Sabía que no debía decirle. Que pasara ahora».- se pregunto toshirou con preocupación, el sabia que de algún modo ese aspecto afectaría de algún modo su relación.

… **ღ…**

—_ ¿Escuchaste eso?_- pregunto ichigo.

_—No, yo no escuche absolutamente nada._- mintió rukia.

_—Claro que sí y era la voz de Karin_.- grito ichigo acercándose peligrosamente hacia el arbusto.

_—Mira un perro volador siendo siendo secuestrado por un hollow_. - grito rukia.

—_ ¿Dónde?-_ dijo ichigo observando hacia donde apunto rukia.

_—Un momento no existen los perros voladores y mucho menos hay huecos, porque las gargantas están bloqueadas._

_—No puedo creer que caíste en un truco tan bajo_.- rio por lo bajo rukia.

_—Eso, solo lo hiciste para impedir que viera detrás del arbusto, lo que aumentó mi interés_.- dijo ichigo tirando su mochila a media calle y corriendo hacia el arbusto.

_—No ichigo, ahí no_ hay nada.- grito rukia trepándose en el lomo de ichigo.

_—Enana bájate, no soy caballo_.- se quejo ichigo tratando de ir hacia el arbusto por todos los medios. Mientras que rukia le jalaba el cabello y le ponía las manos en la cara.

_—Rukia quita tus manos de mis ojos, que no me dejar ver por dónde voy y me puedo caerrrr._- grito ichigo demasiado tarde ya que cayó irremediablemente, arriba del arbusto.

_—No dolió tanto como creí._- hablo ichigo sin moverse de su lugar.

_—Parece que algo acojinado amortiguo mi caída. Un momento y rukia_.- se pregunto ichigo.

… **ღ…**

— _Estuvo cerca_.- suspiro toshirou desde arriba del árbol con Karin en sus brazos.

_—Lo siento no lo pude evitar, me sorprendió un poco_.- dijo una avergonzada Karin.

_—Por eso no quería decirte_.- hablo toshirou dejándola bajar de sus brazos, sin dejar de sujetar su cintura. Si rostro expresaba frustración y melancolía al ver que Karin se quedo callada por un momento.

«Tonta di algo».- se dijo mentalmente al percibir la melancolía de toshirou.

_—Creo que eso te hace un anciano pedófilo, pervertido, acosador de niños_.- aclaro Karin en tono de broma. Pero para toshirou no fue como una broma y le molesto.

… **ღ…**

—_Quítate de encima ichigo_.- grito la pequeña morena pataleando.

_—Rukia_.- grito un preocupado ichigo quitándose de encima y moviéndola hacia el césped fuera del arbusto.

_—Déjame respirar_.- grito enfadada rukia.

_—Estas bien rukia._- pregunto ichigo con su mano en la cabeza de rukia y otra en su cintura.

_—Claro que no estoy bien. Pesas una tonelada gordo_.- se quejo rukia golpeado a ichigo en la cara.

_—Yo no estoy gordo_. – dijo indignado. _— Además nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, si no te hubiera empeñado en no dejarme ver._

… **ღ****…**

«Eso es lo que cree. Claro que esperabas toshirou que te dijera que no había problema y que todo continuaría como siempre como cuando creyó que eras un niño de primaria, además que joven humano quería salir con un anciano. Tal vez lo mejor sea terminar con esto, ahora. Aunque creer que su reacción sería diferente, que idiota.- se dijo mentalmente toshirou.

«Estúpida, estúpida como se te ocurrió decir eso. Se nota que le molesto».- se reprendió mentalmente Karin, sintiendo como toshirou se separo de su agarre alejándose un par de metro de ella lo que era un poco difícil por estar arriba del árbol. Karin estaba a punto de disculparse por su comentario, pero de inmediato desecho la idea.

_—Si te molesta tanto mi edad, podemos terminar y que cada quien tome su camino. No me constara nada olvidarme de un insignificante humano._- se quejo toshirou sin medir sus palabras, sentándose en la rama y girando su rostro hacia otro lado con su máscara de frialdad.

_— Eres un tonto._-grito una enfada Karin y al escuchar las siguiente palabras que le dirigió su furia aumento a gran medida.

_—Sí, soy un tonto por creer que eras diferente. Pero resulto que eres igual que todos los humanos, tonta e idiota que solo se dejan llevar por las apari_.- pero no continuo porque un fuerte golpe en la mejilla proveniente de la mano de Karin lo detuvo.

— _Vete y déjame solo_.- grito con furia, sosteniéndose su mejilla hinchada, sin atreverse a ver a Karin que temblaba de rabia.

«Es un estupidito. Como se atreve a pensar eso de mi».- se reprocho mentalmente tratando de suprimir sus lagrimas, lo que fue inútil.

_— Eso es lo que crees. Pues bien me largo, quien te necesita._- hablo Karin. Estaba tan furiosa que no midió la fuerza con la que pisaba la rama, que provoco que se rompiera sin darle tiempo de pensar o de agarrarse de lago.

_—Cuidado._- grito toshirou saliendo de su gigai y atrapándola antes de caer saltando a otra rama.

… **ღ…**

_— Cuidado._- grito rukia a los cuatro vientos derribando a un perturbado ichigo.

_—Ahora que_.- grito ichigo frunciendo ceño desde el suelo.

—_Es que ibas a pisar excremento de perro_.- se escudo rukia.

_—Y por eso me dejaste sordo para después derivarte como jugador de futbol._

_—Es que me preocupo por ti._

_—Desde cuand_o.- interrogó ichigo.

_—Siempre me he preocupado por ti idiota._- se mofo rukia con ambas manos en la cintura.

… **ღ…**

_—Si tan insignificante soy, porque no dejas que me muera_.- susurro Karin dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus costados y con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del peliblanco, conservando la cabeza gacha, para que no viera sus lágrimas.

«Agua, pero si no está lloviendo. Entonces significa que. Karin, está llorando».- pensó toshirou al sentir unas gotas de agua caer en sus brazos.

« ¿Pero porque?, si ella fue la que dijo el comentario».- se dijo mentalmente.

**-Maestro usted es un idiota al no medir sus palabras cuando está enojado**.- respondió la voz de su zampakuto. Haciendo que toshirou recordara lo que dijo con anterioridad y se sintiera como un patán.

«Que hago. Ayúdame Hyōrinmaru».- hablo en forma de ruego toshirou.

_-Perdóneme pero esta vez, usted estas por tu cuenta_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, dejando solo a su maestro.

_—Cuando estas enojada, eres muy torpe._- susurro toshirou tratando de apaciguar el ambiente. Lo que fue inútil, por lo terca que era Karin.

_— Suéltame, puedo cuidar de mi misma._- grito Karin golpeado con furia el pecho del shinigami alejándose de él y cuando estaba por utilizar shunpo, se giro hacia el sin importarle que viera sus lagrimas de furia cayendo.

… **ღ…**

—_En serio_.- volvió a interrogar ichigo al no recibir respuesta por parte de rukia.

— _Espera que es ese ruido_.- hablo ichigo girando su vista hacia el árbol donde solo pudo ver una rama cayendo al suelo.

—_Lo más seguro es que debe de ser un pájaro_.- respondió rukia muy segura.

_—Qué extraño no siento nada fuera de lo usual_.- hablo ichigo tratando de agudizar sus sentidos.

—_Por eso te dije que no había nada._- respondió rukia, cuando se escucho otro ruido que gano la atención de ichigo.

«Maldición Hitsugaya, no puedes ser más discreto».- maldijo rukia.

… **ღ…**

_—Que poco me conoces, toshirou, si no me importó que fueras un shinigami, ni que estuvieras muerto y yo con vida, como crees que me va importar que me doblaras por mucho mi edad, idiota y si dije lo que dije fue una broma, pero claro tú y tu estúpida mente tienen que hacer una tormenta en un maldito vaso de agua._- hablo Karin.

Y de inmediato recapacito sobre sus palabras antes mencionadas, recordando la expresión adolorida de toshirou al escuchar su insignificante comentario que debió ser divertido y al último se transformó en un enorme problema que los llevo hasta donde estaban ahora.

«Debería disculparme. No claro que no, aunque hubiera sido así no tenia porque hablarme así».- pensó Karin frunciendo el ceño.

**-Si uno de los dos se hubiera disculpado, nada de esto debió haber ocurrido. Pero tú y el son demasiado orgullosos para admitir sus equivocaciones.**- hablo la voz que tenía tiempo sin escuchar.

«Por mucho que me pese tienes razón. Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?, que se disculpe el primero».- reprocho Karin.

_—Y si sabias como soy. Porque rayos no pensaste que tal vez tu comentario me afecto a gran medida._- confeso toshirou, girando su rostro hacia otro lado. Observando de reojo a Karin recargar su espalda en el troco del árbol.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior sujetándose el hombro fuertemente pensando muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, parecía que el ambiente entre ambos se había tranquilizado.

_—Perdón toshirou. No pensé que mi estúpido comentario sobre tu edad, te iba afectar tanto. Yo en verdad te quiero, no me importa si tienes noventa o doscientos años._

_—Tampoco quiero que termines conmigo. No soportaría perderte de nuevo_.- hablo Karin totalmente sonrojada.

Toshirou estaba a punto de reclamar algo, creyendo que le dijo otra cosa para molestarlo. Pero de pronto las palabras te quiero y no soportaría perderte resonaron en sus oídos una y otra vez.

— _¿Qué?_- pregunto toshirou con sorpresa, ya que si había escuchado perfectamente que la pelinegra se disculpo. Cuando creía conocerla bien, le sorprendía con algo nuevo.

_—Lávate los oídos que no lo repetiré de nuevo._- dijo Karin sonrojándose furiosamente y al ver que toshirou no parecía reaccionar un pensamiento tomo parte de su mente.

«Tal vez lo mejor sea terminar y alejarme de el».- se dijo tristemente Karin a punto de irse. Cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento le obligo a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con que su cuerpo completo estaba aprisionado contra el árbol.

—_Adonde, crees que vas._- susurro toshirou con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Karin y una de sus manos aprisionaba la muñeca de la pelinegra contra el árbol, mientras que con la otra sostenía todo su peso para no caer de lleno sobre ella.

—_Parece ser que a ningún lado_.- susurro Karin colocando delicadamente su mano libre sobre los cabellos de toshirou.

_—No eres la única que tiene que pedir disculpas, Karin_.- dijo quedamente provocando que el corazón de Karin se agitara a mil por hora.

— _Quiero que tú también me perdones. Cuando estoy molesto y no tengo idea de que hacer o como actuar, suelo decir cosas que no quiero decir. Como hace un momento, tú sabes perfectamente que no eres insignificante y jamás te compararas con nadie, es solo que no quiero perderte, no quiero que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera yo mismo_.- hablo toshirou con su cara oculta. Karin sonrió idiotamente ante tal confesión, pero Toshirou continuo con su largo discurso.

— _El día del juego, solo fui por curiosidad, no estaba en mis planes involucrarme con las vidas de los humanos, ni mucho menos jugar como si fuera una persona normal; Había cosas mucho más importante de resolver en ese momento. Solo que al ver que los idiotas del otro equipo te lastimaron, me molesto a gran medida, por ello fue que cambie de opinión y me alegro haberlo hecho. Porque gracias a eso te pude proteger, debo admitir que me sorprendió que pudieras verme en mi forma shinigami._

_—Te preocupabas por mí._- pregunto Karin, provocando que toshirou levantara su rostro de su cómodo posición perdiéndose en los ojos de Karin.

—_Claro que si, idiota_.- respondió toshirou sujetándola por la cintura y acercando su rostro para besarla.

—_No lo puedo creer_.- interrumpió Karin el beso que estaban a punto de darse, al ver a su hermano en una comprometedora posición. Que desde donde estaban ocultos se podía apreciar perfectamente.

«Siempre tienes que arruinar todo, kurosaki».- pensó toshirou levemente molestó por la interrupción. Y más al ver como Karin se le escapo de su agarre, sentándose en la rama con las piernas colgando.

… **ღ…**

—_Espera ichigo. No vayas por ahí._- grito rukia trepándose de nuevo en la espalda de ichigo.

_—Espera no me dejas ver_.- grito ichigo torciéndose el pie.

_—Cuidado imbécil_.- hablo rukia y ambos cayeron al suelo, solo que esta vez ichigo cayó con peso extra.

—_Quieres dejar de hacer eso rukia, no soy tu caballo._- se quejo ichigo desde el suelo con rukia sentada sobre él.

—_Quien dijo que no_.- hablo seductoramente rukia.

_—Rukia, hoy te esas comportando muy extraño_.- hablo ichigo tratando de pararse pero el peso de rukia se lo impidió.

_— Ya que estamos en esta posición, por qué no continuamos donde nos quedamos anoche._- hablo rukia olvidándose por completo de Hitsugaya y Karin.

_—Rukia_.- dijo ichigo en total pánico, levantándose de su lugar y dejando a rukia en el suelo. No era que no quisiera estar con ella, solo que no estaba actuando en sus cinco sentidos.

_—Idiota._- se quejo rukia sentándose en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con un chichón enorme.

_—Lo siento_.- hablo ichigo ayudándole a levantarse a rukia.

—_Dime que está pasando contigo_.- pregunto ichigo.

—_Nada_.- respondió rukia.

_—Como que nada. Primero me distraes con lo del perro volar y el hollow, después te me tiras encima y haces que me caiga encima de ti. Unos segundos después me dejaste sordo para después derivarme como jugador de futbol, todo para que no pisara excremento de perro que no veo por ningún lado y ahora tratas de seducirme en un cementerio_.- interrogo ichigo.

_—Solo me estar diciendo eso, porque no te parezco atractiva y no quieres estar conmigo._- hablo rukia fingiendo que lloraba.

—_ Rukia tu sabes que eso no es cierto, para mi tu eres la chica más atractiva y claro que quiero estar contigo_.- declaro ichigo totalmente sonrojado, cuando de pronto rukia lo observo tiernamente y no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz por ello se lanzo ágilmente a los brazos de peli-naranja.

«No otra vez».- pensó ichigo cerrando los ojos esperando que lo derribara de manera agresiva y demente como las dos primeras veces. Pero todo fue por el contrario, cuando menos se lo espero rukia lo aprisiono contra un árbol y reclamo sus labios como un premio.

Ichigo sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió y cargo para pegarla más hacia sí, mientras que rukia enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de ichigo. Ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

_—Jamás me habías besado así_.- hablo ichigo tratando de controlar su respiración.

—_Cállate y bésame otra vez_.- exigió rukia.

_—No tienes que pedírmelo_.- hablo seductoramente ichigo besando apasionadamente a rukia.

… **ღ…**

_—Ichigo está con rukia_.- pregunto Karin alejando la vista hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

_—Si_.- respondió no sorprendido. Más bien parecía decepcionado y un poco molesto.

—_Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada_.- reclamo Karin.

_—Si ,anoche los vi por error. Fue horrible, he tratado de borrar esa imagen de mi mente todo el día._

_— Vamos ya, tu padre y hermana se deben estar preguntando donde estamos_.- hablo toshirou ayudándole a Karin a levantarse y apunto de bajar del árbol.

_—Espera, aun tenemos algo pendiente_.- le detuvo Karin.

_— ¿Qué es?_- pregunto sin mucho interés, sin percatarse en que momento Karin apareció frente a él.

_—Esto_.- susurro antes de presionar levemente sus labios contra los del peliblanco. Fue un beso rápido e inocente, casi comparable con un simple roce de labios, pero para el represento más que eso, fue como si le hubiera trasmitido más de un sentimiento con tan simple caricia.

«Se siente diferente».- pensó con su rostro sereno y ojos cerrados.

_—Toshirou despierta. No fue para tanto_.- dijo Karin con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

«Tenias que ruinarlo, Karin. Pero de que me quejo, al fin y al cabo es igual a ichigo».- se dijo mentalmente lanzando un suspiro cansado al aire.

_— Oye te vas a quedar ahí todo el día_.- hablo Karin antes de saltar en picada al suelo cayendo ágilmente sobre sus pies.

_—Espérame._

_—Si no te apresuras te ganare._- grito desde el suelo antes de comenzar a correr.

… **ღ…**

Minutos después, se podía ver avanzar por el camino recto a una jadeante Karin y a toshirou fresco como una lechuga con dos mochilas en su hombro.

—_Eres un tramposo, tu gigai ya estaba aquí._- se quejo Karin recordando que hace unos momento se encontraron con el gigai de toshirou recostado sobre una tumba.

_— Que. Pero si tú me llevabas ventaja._

_—Qué ventaja puedo tener, cuándo tu estas en forma de alma y yo tengo que caminar en este cuerpo de humano que se cansa fácilmente_.- se quejo nuevamente Karin.

_—No todos los humanos tienen la dicha de utilizar shunpo._

_—En eso tienes razón. Pero siento como si hubiera gastado gran parte de mi reiatsu_.- hablo Karin con cansancio limpiándose el sudor de la cara.

_—Quieres que te cargu_é.- sugirió toshirou.

—_No. Si el viejo te ve, armara un escándalo_.- respondió Karin.

—_ Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-kun_.- grito yuzu haciéndole señales para que fueran hacia ella.

—_Porque se tardaron tanto_.- interrogó. Pero al ver las mirada que ambos se lanzaron quedo todo claro para ella, la razón por la que se tardaron.

_—Mi niña Karin es toda una mujer. Incluso se lanza miradas extrañas con un chico, lo que significa que la razón por la que se perdieron inexplicablemente fue para besarse a escondidas._- grito isshin haciendo sonrojas a toshirou.

—_Cállate viejo_.- grito Karin golpeado a su atolondrado padre.

—_Lamento la demora_.- dijo rukia apareciendo seguida de ichigo. Mientras Karin golpeaba a su padre brutalmente y toshirou se mantenía observando la escena con terror.

—_No te preocupes rukia-Nee. Karin y Hitsugaya también acaban de llega_r.- respondió yuzu con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver las reacciones de ichigo.

_—HA mi otro hijo también desapareció junto con rukia para darse besitos a escondidas._

_—Por supuesto que no._- grito ichigo anexándose agolpear a su padre.

_—Se puede saber a dónde te llevaste a mi hermana_.- interrogo ichigo dejando de golpear a un amoratado isshin.

—_ A ningún lado_. Respondió Toshirou con su máscara de frialdad.

—_Yo vi claramente como la besaste_.- recrimino ichigo provocando que Toshirou flaqueara por unos segundos, antes de colocar su máscara de nuevo, afortunadamente Karin interfirió.

—_Te estás volviendo loco, Ichi-ni_.- dijo Karin sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Parecía que estar tanto tiempo con Toshirou le estaba afectando.

_—No juegues conmigo, Karin. Yo sé perfectamente lo que vi._- dijo un molesto ichigo.

_— Por cierto kurosaki. Nos puedes decir cuál es la razón por la que llegaste tan tarde_.- interrogó esta vez toshirou dejando en shock a ichigo.

_—Yo, estábamos_.- trato de decir ichigo.

—_Además porque tu ropa luce tan desalineado Ichi-ni, parece como si alguien te hubiera arrastrado por el suel_o.- anexo Karin dirigiéndole una mirada a toshirou.

_—Que les importa_.- grito ichigo sin saber que más decir. Mientras que Karin y toshirou chocaban sus manos en señal de triunfo, sin ser detectados por nadie. Excepto rukia que comenzó a sonrojarse.

Se la nada isshin apareció como nuevo, pero en su mirada parecía haber adquirido un tono serio.

—_ Hitsugaya. Puedes acompañarme a hablar con el encargado_.- pregunto isshin. Llamando la atención de Karin e ichigo a la vez.

—_ Claro._- respondió toshirou de manera neutra regresándole su mochila a Karin y regalándole una mirada a Karin antes de caminar detrás de isshin con las manos en los bolsillos

—_ Para que querrá el viejo que toshirou lo acompañe_.- preguntó ichigo en voz alta observando como su padre y el capitán se alejaba.

— _Quien sabe pero vamos que se hace tarde_.- dijo Karin tratando de ocultar el hecho que le molestaba que su padre se llevara a toshirou sin ninguna razón aparente.

—_ Tienes razón, andando_.- concordó ichigo con su hermana, comenzando su andar olvidándose por completo de su discusión anterior.

Isshin se detuvo de momento cuando noto que estaban a una distancia considerable al menos lo suficientemente alejados de su familia, para que no escucharan su conversación. Toshirou se detuvo a solo unos pasos del hombre mayor, extrañado y dudoso de lo que la persona delante quería hablar.

— _Aquí, está bien_.- hablo isshin sin darle la cara al capitán. Por un momento reino el silencio hasta que toshirou decidió romperlo.

— _Y bien. De que quiere hablar conmigo, taicho._- pregunto toshirou de manera respetuosa.

_— No necesitas fingir conmigo, Hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo isshin girándose a él, para quedar frente a frente, desconcertando por un momento a toshirou. _— Dime, de verdad estas saliendo con Karin_.- continuo isshin.

«Como lo sabe. Yo ni siquiera di indicios».- se pregunto toshirou con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

**- Era tan notable que usted era único que no se daba cuenta.**- hablo su zampakuto burlándose de su maestro.

«Cállate, Hyōrinmaru. Ahora que le digo, rayos planeaba pedir su permiso, pero aun no» se dijo mentalmente toshirou.

— _Sí, estoy con ella_.- respondió toshirou sin vacilar. Haciendo que isshin sonriera internamente pero no lo demostrara.

— _Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por ell_a.- pregunto de nuevo a isshin.

— _Es difícil de contestar a eso. Apenas acabo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella._- respondió toshirou tratando de encubrir el pequeño sonrojo que se asonó en su rostro. Mientras recordaba sus apenas dos discusiones.

— _Mira las cosas están así. Yo, no me opongo a que estés con mi hija. Pero Ichigo se pondrá en contra, todos se pondrán en contra. Las personas que crees son tus amigos, te darán la espalda. Ahora bien, crees estás preparado para ir, incluso contra la sociedad de almas_.- hablo seriamente isshin.

Toshirou solo se quedo en silencio, estaba realmente confundido, no sabía exactamente lo que podría suceder, ni que tipo de consecuencias traería su decisión. Pero de lo único de lo que estaba verdaderamente seguro era de sus sentimientos hacia Karin y la había comprobado, ya dos veces. Pero a pesar de todo ambos aun eran demasiado jóvenes.

— _Parece ser que aun no está listo para contestarme esa pregunta. Pero te aconsejo que aclares tus pensamientos antes de que ese día llegue_.- dijo isshin dejando a un pensativo toshirou.

**… ღ…**

Los cuatro adolecentes limpiaron la tuba, vertieron agua y acomodaron varios ramos de flores ante de arrodillarse frente a la tumba.

—_ Hola mamá. Espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés, nosotros estamos bien, Ichi-ni es feliz y yo también, papá sigue siendo el mismo._- relato Karin con los ojos cerrados y las manos unidad como si estuviera rezando. Pero el llanto de yuzu le interrumpió.

_— Deja de llorar yuzu, siempre haces lo mismo_.- dijo Karin de la manera más normal.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.- grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas como si fueran cascadas.

_—Tranquilízate yuzu._- hablo ichigo colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor.

Después de eso el día continuo normalmente entre bromas de su padre y peleas entre padre e hijo acusaciones sin sentido de ichigo a toshirou solo que este parecía diferente después de hablar con el padre de karin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

—_En donde estas, matsumoto.- pregunto toshirou y justo en ese momento se escucho la voz de uno de sus subordinados._

—_Donde pongo las bebidas y la estéreo, teniente._

—_En el escritorio del capitán.- se escucho contestar la voz de Hisagi del otro lado de la línea._

—_Qué demonios hacen todos en mi oficina.- grito con miles de venitas en la frente._

—_Las llamada se corta taicho, shsshuus_

—Matsumoto no te atrevas a cortar la llamada, Tendrás que trabajar doble cuando regrese.

—"Matsumoto".- grito toshirou haciendo añicos el teléfono.

—Creo que no te escucho, toshirou.- hablo ichigo al ver los fragmentos del celular caer en el suelo.

— No me importa como le vas hacer. Pero te ordeno que abras una sekaimon, urahara.- ordeno toshirou tomando al pobre hombre por la camisa.

«Maldición tendré mucho trabajo cuándo regrese. Si es que mi escuadrón sobrevive a matsumoto».- pensó con miles de venitas en su frente, imaginándose mas de una manera en la cual la mujer desobligada destruiría su escuadrón.

1.- Matsumoto y todos los oficiales dormidos en la calle por la cruda, mientras que el escuadrón se quemaba.

2- EL escuadrón lleno de botellas por todos lado con un miles de papeles sin hacer.

—Lo lamento pero no se puede, Hitsugaya taicho.- hablo el sombrerero tragando saliva.

—No se porque te preocupas tanto, toshioru. Si es solo matsumoto.- hablo sin mucho interes ichigo.

— Por eso es que me preocupo. La última vez que vine de vacaciones, matsumoto se encargo de dar una fiesta por toda una semana y cuando regrese encontré a todos cayéndose de ebrios, otros medios desnudos y mucho trabajo sin hacer, sin rastro de matsumoto por ningún lugar. Pase una semana sin dormir limpiando todo el escuadrón, otra semana haciendo turnos extras para entregar a tiempo el papeleo y después de dos semanas matsumoto se digno a regresa cayéndose de ebria.- hablo ahora un preocupado toshirou.

***/*/*/*/*/**

**Sociedad de almas.**

—Ahora si podemos festejar.- grito una muy animada rangiku pasando botellas y dando ordenes para que encendieran la música.

—No crees que esto esta mal. Shiro-chan se molestaría mucho contigo por hacer una fiesta sin su consentimiento.- dijo hinamori tristemente observando a su capitán ebrio y a otros tirados en el suelo.

—De eso me preocupare cuando regrese, lo que no sucederá. Así que deja de preocuparte por cosas que no suceden y alégrate un poco, hinamori.- animo matsumoto obligándole a beber una botella completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Review del capitulo anterior <strong>

"**Regresiones"**

artemisa93: Ichigo estuvo por darse cuenta, pero gracias a las intervenciones de rukia no pudo. Espero que te haya parecido divertido tanto como yo al escribir las partes ichiruki.

KAGURAMI: Gracias por comprender. Lo bueno es que la inspiración llego de nuevo lo malo es que llego durante un examen. Por lo que no estudie jejeje. Pero tuve tanta suerte que cuando llegue a presentar el examen no había maestro y todos copiaron jaajjaja.

LuNaShinRa: Gracias por el leer. En cuanto la zampakuto de karin es algo que aun no voy a revelar; Porque yo tampoco se, tengo alguna ideas pero aun no estoy del todo segura.

Daniri-Danna: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Iba a ser que estuvieran enojados por más tiempo pero a última hora me retracte.

Albii-chan: Gracias por leer y espero que también te haya gustado este omake.

Vy-chan: los poderes de karin los voy a revelar después, cuando obtenga sus poderes shinigamis pero mientras voy a seguir colocándolos en situaciones comprometedoras. Muajajajaja.

Lau Chan: Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo estoy tomando en cuenta. La verdad no me había dado cuenta, hasta que lo leí por segunda vez. Espero no haber tenido tantos errores esta vez. Una vez gracias, tu opinión y la de todos cuenta mucho.


	11. Un regalo para ichigo Parte I

**Nota de autora:**

Disculpen la molestia, tuve que subir el episodio dos veces. Porque ya era muy tarde la primera vez que lo subí y se me olvido, escribir las contestaciones de Review. Sin más por decir, los dejo con el episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.<strong>

**Capitulo 11**

"**Un regalo para ichigo"**

_**Parte I**_

Orihime apareció al día siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido sonreía sinceramente, tenía las mismas actitudes de siempre infantil y tonta, mientras que ichigo y rukia estaban completamente en blanco y confusos. En el primer momento en que orihime se quedo sola, ambos la abordaron con preguntas sobre ¿dónde estaba?, si ¿estaba bien?, ¿cómo había logrado escapar del hueco mundo?, ¿quien la secuestro?; las cuales orihime contesto con una y otra mentira. Les dijo que tuvo que salir de improviso a visitar a una tía lejana, que apenas hace unos días se había enterado que tenia, por lo que se fue sin avisar. También les informo que urahara, hacía ya tiempo atrás que había instalado un escudo indetectable, alrededor de la casa; por ello se sentía como si su reiatsu estuviera dentro y que cuando sintieron que su reiatsu había desaparecido, fue porque se produjo un extraño fallo en el sistema a raíz de que una garganta se abrió dentro de la casa. Tiempo después esta información la confirmo el mismo urahara escudándose con que había olvidado ese detalle tan insignificante.

Después de esa aclaración, que no convenció mucho a rukia y menos al capitán. Los días transcurrían velozmente a pesar de estar llenos de paz y tranquilidad, en especial para ellos dos, que se quedaron atrapados en la ciudad de karakura.

Toshirou después de haber tenido esa pequeña conversación con su ex-capitán y sin darse cuenta comenzó a formar una barrera invisible entre él y Karin; parecía ser, que él no estar seguro de lo que sería capaz de sacrificar, le afecto a gran medida y no solo en su relación con Karin, que hasta hace unos días iba perfectamente, sino que también regresaron los pensamientos acerca de lo que pasaría si la sociedad de almas se diera cuenta de su estrecha relación con la hermana de kurosaki.

Por días ignoraba a Karin en la escuela, hasta que comenzó en ya ni siquiera ir, se quedaba por horas sentando en la barbadilla y cuando Karin lo encontraba se defendía diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer dejándola completamente sola. Dejo de asistir a los entrenamientos delegándole la responsabilidad a tessai, en la casa kurosaki solo se veían únicamente en el desayuno y la cena, después de eso se encerraba en su habitación por horas pensando que era lo mejor poner distanciamiento entre ambos, pero a pesar de todas sus estrategias para alejarla, Karin se las arreglabas para de alguna manera colarse a su habitación, preguntándole que le estaba sucediendo, pero el evadía la pregunta con algo estúpido.

Karin comenzó a creer que tal vez había dejado de sentir algo por ella, así que dejo de hacer intentos para hablar con él y de igual forma comenzó a alejarse cada día más, lo que a ichigo le puso muy feliz.

Yuzu también se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando entre el peliblanco y su hermana, con los días Karin dejo de prestar atención en las clases, sus notas bajaron notablemente y cuando trataba de preguntarle si algo pasaba, ella únicamente evadía la pregunta con algo irreverente de la escuela. De ese modo la melliza comenzó a entender que tal vez ambos se habían peleado por algo estúpido y trato de que ambos se contentaran durante el desayuno y la cena, pero solo lograba que Karin e ichigo se molestaran y se encerraran en su habitación.

Pero dejo ese tema de lado, al recordar que se aproximaba el cumpleaños de ichigo por lo que con la ayuda de rukia y sus amigos habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa en casa, a causa de esa fiesta invito a ichigo, rukia, Toshirou y Karin al centro comercial para mantener alejado a ichigo en lo que sus amigos decoraban la casa y como segundo plan hacer que Toshirou y Karin se contentaran.

Muy de mala gana logro que Karin la acompañara, aunque sabía que su hermana odiaba las compras más que la lluvia; Así que los cinco chicos se encontraban en el centro comercial, rukia estaba tan emocionada más que una niña pequeña, que arrastro a ichigo a cada tienda de peluches dejándolos a ellos tres solos, mas tarde yuzu se las ingenio para dejarlos solos con las escusa de entrar a una enorme tienda de ropa.

Toshirou y Karin se quedaron completamente solos cargando las compras de yuzu.

— _Odio ir de compras_.- se quejo Karin tumbándose en un banco cercano a la tienda, donde yuzu tenía más de treinta minutos dentro.

—_Dímelo a mí_.- se quejo toshirou sentándose a su lado.

—_Hasta que por fin me tomas en cuenta_.- dijo Karin ganando la atención del peliblanco.

— _¡¿A qué te refieres?.-_ pregunto fríamente lo que era una máscara porque por dentro sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo, por los últimos días la había estado evitando para no tener esa conversación.

—_Tú sabes muy bien, a que me refiero, desde el día en el que desapareciste con el viejo me has estado evitando, en la escuela, en la casa ni siquiera me hablas, ya no vas a los entrenamientos_.- dijo Karin con molestia.

—_No te he estado evitando es solo que_…- trato de decir Toshirou buscando alguna escusa para evadir la repuesta.

— _¡¿Es solo que?.-_ pregunto Karin esperando con interés la repuesta del peliblanco. Que miraba a todos lados buscando algo que le salvara de hablar, por fin sus ojos vieron a unos niños saboreando unos helados.

— _¿Quieres hielo con sabor?-_pregunto Toshirou al no recordar como los llamaba Karin.

— _¡¿Qué?_ - grito Karin al ver que se detuvo con un comentario sin sentido, como lo había estada haciendo los últimos días cuanto trataba de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—_Si hielo con sabor, como los que traen esos niños_.- hablo toshirou señalando a unos niños pequeños caminar enfrente de ellos.

—_Se llama helado, torpe_.- respondió Karin cruzándose de brazos con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—_Como sea, quieres o no._

—_Si_.- respondió Karin resignada sabiendo que esa conversación se había terminado y que no le sacaría nada más.

—_De que sabor._

—_Chocolate._- respondió con cansancio observando cómo se alejaba hacia la nevería.

—_Porque me hace sentir tan mal cuando me ignora_.- susurro quedamente Karin sintiendo como su corazón se encogía antes ese tipo de desplantes.

«Me ha estado ignorando todos estos días, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos cuando le hablo y me deja sola. Tal vez el ya no sienta nada por mi».- pensó tristemente recordando cada una de las vez que la había ignorado y dejado sola con un amargo dolor.

_**-No se le ocurrió algo mejor**_.- reprocho con enojo Hyōrinmaru.

«Cállate».- respondió toshirou pidiendo dos helados.

-_**No te has dado cuenta que la lastimas cada que la ignoras**_.- volvió hablar con voz dura, recordando como había estado nevando por días en el mundo que habitaba.

«Crees que no lo sé ».- indico pagando los helados y recibiéndolos. Observando de reojo a una desanimada Karin, que tenía la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del banco con la vista perdida en el cielo sin nubes, que se podía apreciar a través del techo de cristales, mientras esperaba que le dieran el cambio.

Karin se mantenía en silencio sumergida en sus pasamientos, sin ser consciente de que era observada con pena por su amigo Daisuke, que hacía tiempo que la había visto en el centro comercial y al verla acompañada del peliblanco decidió no acercarse, pero al ver el rostro deprimente de Karin estaba cambiando de opinión.

Karin bajo su rostro desolado, encontrándose de frente con su deprimente reflejo en los cristales de la tienda, haciéndole enfurecer de sobre manera, por ver el dolor que sus ojos representaban comenzándose a cristalizar.

«Debo de dar pena. Esa no soy yo».- se dijo Karin

-_**Qué tan segura estas de ello**_.- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza haciéndole enfurecer más.

«Que pasa conmigo. Karin kurosaki jamás siente ganas de llorar y menos por un chico, que no lo merece» se grito mentalmente recuperando todos sus ánimos perdidos.

«Si no quiere decirme lo que pasa, pues bien no me preocupare más por él. Que se valla mucho al diablo».- se dijo mentalmente sin darse cuenta que el peliblanco hacía tiempo que se había detenido frente a ella.

—_Karin, te pasa algo_.- pregunto al detectar sus ojos vidriosos. Haciendo reaccionar a Karin.

—_No. Estoy bien_.- respondió limpiándose los ojos y arrebatándole el helado.

— _¿Segura?-_ pregunto dudoso.

— _No te debería de importar. Mejor sígueme ignorando, haces un excelente trabajo, Hitsugaya taicho_.- hablo Karin dejando a toshirou completamente en silenció, al escuchar como lo llamo.

-_**Eso te lo estabas ganando a pulso**_.- rio por lo bajo su zampakuto.

— _¡Karin-chan!.-_ grito yuzu moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados del pasillo del centro comercial.

—_Por aquí_.- Karin respondió, levantando su brazo en el aire desde su lugar en la banca al lado del peliblanco, haciéndole señales a yuzu. Que al verla camino directo hacia ellos, cargando una pequeña caja de regalo envuelta perfectamente.

—_Porque te tardaste tanto, yuzu_.- pregunto la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido dejando de lamer su helado.

— _Es que no encontraba nada que me gustara_.- respondió yuzu con una dulce sonrisa, sentándose en la banca al lado de su hermana.

—_Bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a Ichi-ni y rukia-ne_.- se quejo de nuevo Karin, regresando a lamer su helado, antes de que se derritiera.

Toshirou solo la miraba pensando en lo infantil que sonaba al llamar a su hermano y a rukia de esa manera. Cuando hace unos momentos le hablo de una manera completamente diferente.

—_Por cierto Karin que le compraste a oni-chan_.- pregunto yuzu con interés en su mirada. Recordando cómo los años anteriores cuando se aproximaba esa fecha, su hermana melliza se volvía completamente loca, buscando un regalo especial.

—_Porque le tengo que comprar algo_.- pregunto dudosa Karin.

—_No sé, tal vez porque "Hoy es su cumpleaños".-_ expresó yuzu observando con gracia las reacciones de su hermana, que abrió mucho los ojos.

—_No me digas que lo olvidaste_.- anexo yuzu.

— _No puede ser hoy_- grito Karin agitando su mano hacia lado derecho embarrando todo el helado en la cara de toshirou antes de levantarse bruscamente.

—_Demonios Karin_.- se quejo toshirou con la cara llena de helado de chocolate. Mientras yuzu comenzó a reír.

—_No, hoy no es su cumpleaños. Si fuera así, creo que yo lo sabría_.- grito Karin, tratándose de creerse sus palabras, mientras ignoraba por completo al peliblanco.

— _Genial, ahora estaré pegajoso todo el día_.- se quejo limpiándose con un par de servilletas.

—_Que días es hoy Hitsugaya_.- preguntó Karin tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa de forma amenazante.

—_Según tu calendario humano es 15 de julio.-_ contesto temeroso, la mirada que tenía Karin después de revelarle la fecha, le hizo estremecer más que la presencia de un hollow.

—_No sé porque te pones así, es solo el cumpleaños de kurosaki.-_ se aventuro a decir toshirou sin obtener ninguna reacción de la pelinegra, que comenzaba a preguntarse qué demonios le compraría.

—_Hoy es su cumpleaños, y la razón por la cual venimos al centro comercial es para mantenerlo alejado de la casa, mientras ishida Chad y orihime preparan la fiesta sorpresa_.- explico yuzu quedamente.

—_Creí que te lo dije esta mañana_.- anexo ante una atónita Karin.

—_Maldición lo olvide.-_ dijo Karin en voz alta.

—_Que fue lo que olvidaste.-_ pregunto ichigo a sus espaldas.

—_Yo olvide, veras.-_ trato de decir Karin. Pero parecía ser que su mente se había congelado por completo y si no decía nada arruinaría la sorpresa que los amigos de ichigo habían preparado, afortunadamente yuzu salió a la defensiva.

—_Olvido que tenía una cita con Hitsugaya-kun_.- contesto yuzu sonriente.

—_¡¿Qué?.-_ grito ichigo rojo de rabia y Karin sonroja siendo seguidos por toshirou en el mismo estado de Karin.

—_En serio.-_ pregunto rukia, riendo por lo bajo de las reacciones de los tres.

—_No es así, hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan_.- rectifico yuzu con una mirada que atemorizo a Karin.

—_Si es cierto_.- respondió Karin haciendo que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar de nuevo, regresándola a la realidad y ágilmente tomó la mano de un Toshirou en congelación.

—_Adelántense. Nos vemos por la noche.-_ grito Karin alejándose a toda prisa arrastrando al peliblanco con ella.

—_No lo permitiré.-_ grito ichigo con rabia.

— _Rukia-ne encárgate de mantener a ichigo lejos de las casa por las siguientes horas.-_ ordeno yuzu en un susurro.

—_Pero yuzu.-_ trato de decir rukia al ver varias bolsas.

—_No te preocupes yo puedo con todo_.- aseguro yuzu, guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse.

—_Vamos rukia_.- dijo ichigo.

— _¿A dónde?-_ pregunto dudosa.

—_Vamos a seguirlos.-_ anuncio ichigo tomándola de la mano y corriendo en la dirección en la que desaparecieron su hermana y el peliblanco.

… ღ…

—_Porque dijiste eso Karin. Ahora kurosaki tratara de matarme_.- reprocho toshirou colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aire por correr tan repentinamente.

«Como pude olvidarlo, todo por culpa del entrenamiento y el estúpido de Toshirou. Ahora estoy en problemas, número uno; tengo escaso tiempo, número dos; No sé qué le gustaría a ichigo, vamos Karin piensa como un chico, no te costara trabajo; ya se, un balón de soccer. No idiota, eso te gustaría que te regalaran a ti. Demonios por eso odio los cumpleaños y navidad, jamás se que regalar».- se quejo Karin dejando al peliblanco atrás.

— _Me estas escuchando Karin_.- hablo Toshirou sujetándola por la muñeca.

—_Que quieres toshirou, no ves que estoy pensado.-_ grito con furia Karin, olvidándose por completo que lo llamo por su nombre, cuándo hace unos momentos se había propuesto ignorarlo al igual que lo hacia él.

—_Porque le rectificaste a kurosaki que estábamos en una cita, cuándo no es cierto.-_ se aventuro a decir, cuando Karin comenzó a verlo de forma extraña.

—_Tú, eres un chico.-_ hablo Karin.

—_Que observadora_.- respondió el peliblanco con sarcasmo, que incluso parecía como si lo hubiera pronunciado ella misma.

—_Ayúdame, toshirou. No tengo idea de que comprarle a Ichi-ni.-_ dijo Karin al borde del pánico.

—_Tú eres su hermana, como voy a saber qué rayos le gusta_.- respondió.

—_Al menos has es el intento_.- pidió Karin. Cuando de pronto toshirou entrelazo sus dedos con su mano saliendo corriendo del lugar.

… ღ…

Unas chicas de la escuela de Karin se encontraban en el mismo centro comercial sentadas cómodamente en una de las mesas al aire libre del área de comida.

— _Oye kasumi. Esos no son tu atractivo novio y el marimacho_.- hablo una chica de cabellos castaños dejando su bebida de lado.

—_Si_.- respondió kasumi escupiendo su bebida.

—_Por sus manos entrelazadas, diría que están en una cita_.- agrego otra chica con cara deprimida.

—"_No lo permitiré".-_ grito kasumi levantándose de su lugar. Cuando de pronto alguien la empujo y provoco que hundiera su rostro en el postre que estaba comiendo.

—_Eres un idiota ichigo. Mira lo que hiciste_.- dijo rukia ayudándole a la chica a sacar su cara del postre.

—_Lo siento.-_se disculpo ichigo.

Kasumi estaba a punto de reclamarle y gritarle lo imbécil que era por haberla humillado de esa forma, cuando descubrió lo atractivo que era, además de que era el hermano de su enemiga.

—_No hay problema_.- respondió ante el asombro de sus amigas que no creían lo que escuchaban.

—_Oye, Viste a un chico enano de cabello blanco con cara de amargado, junto a una chica de cabellos negro recogido en una cola de caballo_.- pregunto ichigo.

—_Ichigo no deberías expresarte así de Hitsugaya taicho_.- reclamo rukia.

—_Sí, están ahí.-_ respondió señalando a hacía donde Toshirou y Karin corrían.

—_Toshirou, suelta la mano de mi hermana_.- grito ichigo ganando la atención de todo el lugar.

—_Apresúrate rukia_.-ordeno ichigo corriendo por encima de las mesas, empujando a varias persona y sambutiendo a otras dentro de sus platos de comida, seguido de una muy apenada rukia que se disculpaba con todos.

… ღ…

— _Podemos descansar un momento_.- se quejo Karin deteniéndose y soltándose del agarre de toshirou.

—_No podemos quedarnos aquí.-_ respondió sintiendo como el reiatsu de ichigo se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

—_Como rayos voy a comprarle su obsequio, sin que se dé cuenta. Si nos está siguiendo a todos lados.-_ dijo Karin recargándose en la pared de una de las tiendas.

—_Vamos a tener que fingir que estamos en una cita de verdad_.- sugirió toshirou imitando la acción de la pelinegra.

— _¿Qué?-_ pregunto Karin totalmente sonrojada.

—_Si no más recuerdo con todo lo que ha pasado, aun me debes una cita_.- respondió toshirou recordando su partido de futbol.

—_Está bien, fingiremos. Pero que quede claro que no es con mi consentimiento, después de que me has ignorado por casi un mes.-_ respondió Karin a regañadientes haciendo desaparecer su sonrojo.

— _Y, adónde vamos_.- pregunto toshirou de repente, para no responder la parte de porque la había estado ignorando.

—_Porque me preguntas a mí. Tú eres el que debe tener mucho más experiencia en esto, Señor tengo casi noventa años.-_ respondió Karin recordando la edad del peliblanco.

—_Tal vez tú si hallas tenidos muchas citas. Pero yo jamás he tenido una cita, siendo un capitán tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_.- confeso toshirou girando su rostro hacia otro lado, para no ver la cara de sorpresa de Karin.

—_Pues yo no creo que alguna chica quisiera salir con un amargado y gruñón, que de la nada se molesta y deja de hablarte, sin una razón aparente_.- hablo Karin introduciendo de nuevo el tema del que se negaba hablar con ella.

— _Eso es lo que crees. Pues déjame decirte que he tenido más invitaciones a salir de las que un humano podría imaginarse, que las haya rechazado todas es asunto mío.-_ respondió con el seño fruncido con los brazos cruzados. Dejando a Karin con un amargo sabor porque debía admitir que le dieron un poco de celos imaginarse al peliblanco con algunas shinigami del Seireitei, pero jamás lo admitiría.

— _Yo por el contrario de ti, jamás he sido invitada a algo parecido ni me había imaginado nunca en una situación así, a menos que jugar el futbol cuente como tal_.- hablo Karin pausadamente con las manos detrás de su espalda.

— _¿Por qué?-_ pregunto estúpidamente sabiendo la respuesta, ya que las actitudes de Karin algunas veces era muy parecido a las de él.

— _Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy el tipo de chica a quien alguien quisiera invitar, no soy atractiva, ni mucho menos tengo un dulce y lindo carácter como yuzu. Además que mientras otras chicas se preocupaban por lo bien que luce su cabello, yo andaba corriendo por las calles tratando de salvar mi propio trasero. Debo admitir que he salido con Daisuke un par de veces, pero solo como amigos y jamás como algo más, al menos de mi forma de verlo_.- confeso sinceramente Karin, recordando que el chico se le había confesado y que tal vez esas salida él, las tomo como algo más, que ella jamás podría corresponder.

Toshirou solo la miraba tratando de descifrar el rostro relajado de Karin que poco a poco se transformaba en una mueca para de un momento a otro regresar a su rostro relajado, jamás creyó que Karin se expresara de ese modo de sí misma.

—_A mi me gustas como eres y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un idiota.-_ hablo toshirou haciendo que Karin se sonrojara ante al comentario.

— _Ahórrate el comentario. No quiero tu lastima_.- dijo Karin saliendo de su asombro al igual que su orgullo kurosaki. Mientras que se alejaba de la pared en la que ambos estaban recargados.

—_No lo dije por eso_.- rectifico toshirou en voz alta, sabiendo la pelea que se aproximaba, pero cuando Karin estaba por decir algo, la persona de la que estaban escapando apareció.

—_Ya los vi_.- se escucho el grito de ichigo que llego a tiempo para interrumpir la discusión, haciendo que toshirou le tomara la mano y salieran corriendo de nuevo.

—_Suéltame yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte.- _se quejaba Karin tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre.

—_Deja de quejarte y sigue corriendo, Karin_.- dijo toshirou de mala gana.

—_Vuelvan aquí.-_ grito ichigo.

—_Maldición, debo de dejar de gritar cada que les encuentro_.- dijo ichigo al perderlos de vista de nuevo.

—_Ichigo, espérame_.- gritaba una fatigada rukia, tirando maldiciones al aire por lo lento que corría el cuerpo falso.

Karin dejo de forcejear después del quinto intento resignándose a que el chico no la soltaría, corriendo por todo el centro comercial ante las miradas interrogantes de los guardias de seguridad del lugar y parejas.

—_Parece que ya lo perdimos_.- hablo toshirou desacelerando el paso pero sin soltar la mano de una ceñuda Karin.

—_Es toda tu culpa_- reprocho toshirou. Pero Karin lo estaba ignorando totalmente al encontrase con el regalo perfecto para su hermano y por lo visto esta sería su oportunidad de oro para comprarle algo antes de que volviera aparecer.

—_Detente.-_ ordeno Karin al pasar frente a una tienda. Toshirou se detuvo y la soltó, al notar que le había ignorado como él, tantas veces lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Karin por otro lado, dejo lateralmente su discusión con el capitán para enfocarse en la razón principal por la cual mintió acerca de la cita. Como si fuera una niña pequeña pego su rostro al aparador de la tienda, con los ojos con estrellitas al ver lo que estaba del otro lado.

— _Te piensas quedar ahí, toshirou_.- grito Karin entrando a la tienda.

—_Voy_.- respondió siguiéndola de cerca.

No tardaron mucho en salir de la tienda con una muy feliz Karin sin dejar de ver el contenido de la bolsa una y otra vez, preguntándose si a su hermano le gustara el regalo que acaba de comprar, toshirou no apartaba la vista de las facciones del rostro de Karin.

— _Estoy seguro que a kurosaki le va gustar tu regalo con el simple hecho de que te molestaste en comprarle algo_.- dijo toshirou leyendo los pensamientos de Karin.

—_Tienes razón y gracias toshirou.-_ respondió Karin olvidándose por completo de sus dudas y recordando las expresiones de ichigo en cada unos de sus cumpleaños.

— _¿Que hacemos ahora?-_ pregunto toshirou buscando con la mirada a ichigo.

—_No lo sé. Pero no podemos regresar a casa, porque lo más seguro es que ichigo nos seguirá y descubrirá la sorpresa.-_ informo Karin observando la hora en uno de los relojes del centro comercial derrumbándose con cansancio en una banca cercana.

—_Que haremos por seis horas.-_ pegunto de nuevo toshirou sentándose al lado de Karin.

—_Aun quieres fingir que estamos en una cita_.- expreso en un susurro Karin contra la oreja de toshirou, haciéndolo que se estremeciera y se alejara al punto de caerse de la banca.

—_Porque hiciste eso_.- se quejo toshirou totalmente sonrojado sintiendo como la barrera invisible entre ambos se desvanecía.

—_Deberías ver tu cara_.- se burlo Karin sin parar de reír.

—_Deja tus bromas que no fue gracioso_.- dijo sentándose con molestia lo mas retirado de Karin posible.

—_Eres un gruñón. Además no era ninguna broma_.- hablo Karin ganando la atención del peliblanco.

— _Lo dices enserio_.- pregunto toshirou dudoso.

— _Muy enserio_.- respondió Karin con un tinte rosado es sus mejillas. Dejando a toshirou sin habla.

—_Ven, vamos a ir al cine_.- dijo Karin levantándose de su cómodo lugar tendiéndole una mano a un confuso toshirou, que tomo sin protestar comenzando su caminar al lugar desconocido para él.

— _¿Que es un cine?-_ pregunto sin entender a que se refería entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena.

—_Debes estar bromeando. Acaso en la sociedad de almas tampoco hay cine.-_ dijo, pero al ver la cara confusa del chico, su pregunta se contesto por sí sola.

—_No lo hay, jamás había escuchado ese término_.- respondió con frialdad, digna de él.

—_Entonces te mostrare.-_ dijo una legre Karin.

… **ღ…**

—_No pueden desaparecer. Este lugar no es tan grande_.- hablaba ichigo, sentando en una banca.

— _Ichigo, ya déjalos en paz.-_ se quejo rukia sentada junto a el bebiendo un gran vaso de agua que le había comprado.

—_No dejare que ese enano se salga con la suya.-_ respondió con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—_Si estuviéramos en una cita, ¿a donde iríamos?-_ se pregunto rukia en vos alta. Ganando la completa atención del peli-naranja y dándole una grandiosa idea para encontrar a la joven pareja.

—_Bien pensado, rukia_.- hablo ichigo besando la frente de su novia inconscientemente y comenzando a pensar a los lugares a los que ellos irían si tuvieran una cita.

—_Lo estaba diciendo en serio, idiota.-_ expreso rukia con molestia golpeándolo en la cabeza

— _¿Que pasa contigo enana?-_dijo ichigo enojado llevándose la mano al área afectada.

—_Pasa, que jamás me has invitado a una cita.-_ reprocho rukia sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—_Rukia jamás hemos tenido tiempo para una cita.-_ dijo ichigo.

—_Tienes razón._

—_Desde que te conozco solo me has metido en problemas. Pero si quieres, podemos tener una cita ahora.-_ sugirió ichigo.

—_¡Porque no!.-_ respondió rukia aproximando su rostro al de ichigo.

—_Rukia nos están viendo.-_ dijo un sonrojado ichigo.

—_Desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás.-_ susurro seductoramente contra sus labios. Mientras las adolecentes jóvenes que pasaban suspiraban ante la escena, ante eso ichigo vio pasar a su hermana y al peliblanco a unos metros de ellos tomados de la mano.

— _Ese maldito enano_.- grito antes de siquiera rozar los labios de rukia.

… **ღ…**

Toshirou y Karin estaban tan absortos en su charla sobre varias cosas humanas de las que toshirou no entendía.

—_Démonos prisa.-_ hablo Karin al detectar la presencia de su hermano.

—_Kurosaki Karin, regresa aquí.-_ grito ichigo corriendo hacia ellos.

— _Rápido por ahí_.- grito toshirou arrastrándola por un pasillo alfombrado con las paredes llenas de anuncios publicitarios de películas y demás, pasando una taquilla donde un hombre gordo intento detenerlos.

—_Deténganse tienen que pagar su entrada_.- grito el encargado de la entrada.

—_Te va pagar el chico del cabello naranja_.- grito Karin antes de perderse en una de las oscuras salas.

— _¿Cual chico de cabello naranja?-_ pregunto el hombre, cuando de pronto ichigo paso corriendo a su lado, pero el hombre lo detuvo antes de poder siquiera entrar.

—_A donde cree que va jovencito_.- dijo el hombre.

—_A donde más anciano_.- dijo irrespetuosamente ichigo enfureciendo al hombre.

—_Tienes que pagar las entradas de los dos que pasaron hace rato.-_informo el encargado.

— _¡¿Que? No pienso pagar_.- grito ichigo.

—_Uno de ellos dijo que tú pagarías.-_ alego el hombre.

Ichigo estaba a punto de reclamar al hombre cuando rukia apareció impidiéndole hablar, solo dándole ordenes y por la mirada que le estaba dando se notaba que no estaba nada feliz.

— _Págale al buen hombre, ichigo_.- ordeno rukia apareciendo a su detrás.

—_Está bien_.- rezongó ichigo sacando la cartera y pagándole las cuatro entradas.

—_Disculpe la molestia que el idiota de mi novio le ocasiono.-_ se disculpo rukia haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz.

— _Maldito toshirou, ahora resulta que tengo que pagar, mientras él desaparece con mi hermana.-_ se quejo ichigo dando grandes zancadas hacia la sala donde los vio entrar.

… **ღ…**

— _No veo nada_.- dijo toshirou caminando en la oscuridad teniendo las precauciones de no caerse, mientras sus ojos comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que no era tan profunda debido a la luz que reflejaba la enorme pantalla, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de una cuantas parejas ubicadas en diversos puntos de la enorme sala.

— _Esa es la idea, tonto_.- hablo Karin arrastrándolo a las últimas filas de arriba, al lado del proyector de imagen.

—_Que es esa pantalla.-_ preguntó toshirou observando con interés la gran pantalla que proyectaba las imágenes de una pareja caminando por la playa.

—_Ves el proyector que esta a nuestras espaldas_.- pregunto Karin recibiendo una asentimiento de cabeza por parte del peliblanco.

—_Bien, pues el proyector lleva dentro una cinta como las películas de video que hay en casa y las proyecta a la enorme pantalla_.- explico Karin.

—_Odio las películas de romance.-_ se quejo Karin tirándose en el asiento bostezando de aburrimiento, no habían pasados ni unos segundos cuando había comenzado a cabecear.

—_Rápido, Abajo.-_ dijo Karin tirándose al suelo con toshirou debajo de ella.

— _Sal de donde estés, toshirou_.- grito un ichigo molesto.

—_Shhh, guarde silencio_.- murmuraron con molestia los espectadores.

—_No me pienso callar.-_ grito ichigo a todos los presentes.

—_Alguien sáquelo de aquí.-_ se escucho otro murmuro.

—_Ya me canse de este juego.-_ dijo con molestia toshirou.

—_Yo creo que es divertido_.- rio por lo bajo Karin escuchando como su hermano gritaba por toda la sala recibiendo abucheos por parte de las parejas.

—_Es un idiota._

—_Es mi hermano del que estás hablando_.- reprocho Karin sin dance cuenta que sus rostro solo estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia un movimiento en falso y sus labios se rosaban, lo que comenzó a incomodar al peliblanco.

—_Quieres bajarte de mí.-_ dijo totalmente sonrojado, moviéndose bruscamente para salir del aprisionamiento en el que lo tenía, la aroma del cabello de Karin se colaba por su nariz y solo podía sentir como los pechos de Karin, se pegaban contra su pecho y sus delgadas manos habían terminado a cada lado de su rostro.

—_Espera no te muevas_.- trato de advertir Karin, pero demasiado tarde sus muñecas no soportaron su peso y resbalo en contra de su voluntad, presionando no intencionalmente sus labios contra los de un sonrojado toshirou.

—_Lo siento. Por eso te dije que no te movieras.-_ susurro Karin con la cara oculta entre el hombro de toshirou, para que no viera su cara roja como tomate. Toshirou se mantenía en completo silencio recordando que sus labios no se habían vuelto a tocar, desde que isshin recito su comentario.

«Ya me había olvidado de lo bien que saben sus labios».- pensó toshirou.

«Deja de pensar eso toshirou. Tu sabes perfectamente que jamás podrán estar juntos sin que la sociedad de almas este en medio, por ello la has estado evitando todo este tiempo».- se reprendió mentalmente toshirou.

—_No te disculpes, fue un accidenté. No es como si quisiera que me besaras_.- respondió toshirou con frialdad reconstruyendo el muro invisible entre ambos.

_**-Qué clase de mostro egoísta eres maestro, por una vez déjese llevar por sus sentimiento y nos por sus pensamientos. No se da cuenta que la lastima, al tratarla de ese modo tan vil.-**_ hablo un furioso Hyōrinmaru.

«Crees que no me duele decirle esto, pero tal vez es la única salida. Prefiero perderla aquí y ahora, con vida a que muera en una batalla».- respondió toshirou a su zampakuto.

_**- Espero que no se arrepienta de esta decisión y del daño que le está provocando a Karin**_.

Karin se quedo en shock, incapaz de mover siquiera un musculo de su cuerpo, al escuchar esas palabras que crearon un herida más profunda de que producía una zampakuto.

«Porque rayos me afecta tanto, que no sienta nada por mí. Pero si es así, porque dijo que me quería en primer momento y me pidió disculpas dos veces seguidas y ahora sin razones me aleja».- se dijo Karin mentalmente recordando el día que se le confesó.

—_Así que esa es la razón porque me ha estado evitando_.- dijo en voz alta Karin moviéndose de su posición hasta estar sentada frente a él. Sus ojos lucían completamente vacios.

— _Karin_.- susurro toshirou sintiéndose la peor basura al ver que sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada.

«Qué rayos estoy pensando, es tan obvio que me está ocultando algo, su actitud fría, sus tan repentinos cambios de conversación para no decirme de que hablo con el viejo; Esta, todo tan claro. No sé lo que es, pero lo voy a descubrir por las buenas o por las malas, incluso si tengo que despojarme de mi orgullo. No voy a rendirme, tarde temprano romperé esa barrea».- se dijo Karin con determinación recobrada.

De un momento a otro la expresión de Karin cambio a una llena de determinación, con un solo objetivo en mente y sin previo aviso se acerco hacia un deprimente toshirou.

—_Demuéstrame que es así y no quieres que te bese.-_ hablo Karin presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los de él, enredando sus brazos por su cuello.

«Por favor Karin, no lo hagas».- se dijo mentalmente toshirou sintiéndose incapaz de rechazarla.

Toshirou se quedo inmóvil como un robot, sintiendo como los labios de Karin lo besaban cálidamente con sentimientos no expresados verbalmente pero si físicamente, mientras la voz de su zampakuto resonaba en su mente.

_**-Si esta tan seguro de su decisión. Porque no la detienes y le dice que no siente nada por ella. Aléjala de ti, como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Rómpele el corazón de la manera más cruel.-**_ hablo su zampakuto, haciéndole entrar en razón.

— _Debería irme_.- susurro Karin, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros al notar que el chico no pensaba corresponderle.

—_No es verdad.-_ contesto por lo bajo toshirou reteniendo con sus brazos a Karin, antes de alejarse por completo, atrayéndola hacia él y presionando sus labios contra los de Karin. El beso fue más allá de lo que ambos habían experimentado con anterioridad, estaba lleno de necesidad y de disculpas. Lentamente toshirou se abrió paso entre los labios de la pelinegra, introduciendo su lengua que no tardo en ser bien recibida por Karin.

—_Eres un mentiroso.-_ reclamo Karin al separarse.

—_Karin no quise decir eso_.- respondió toshirou abrazándola fuertemente.

—_Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes.-_ susurro Karin desasiendo el agarre y poniéndose de pie sin importarle que su hermano localizara su escondite.

—_Esto esta más interesante que la película_.- dijo una chica comiendo palomitas y prestando atención a lo que la chica desconocida para ella, estaba por decir.

— _¿Por qué?-_ pregunto toshirou temeroso, creyendo que tal vez era demasiado tarde para remendar su error.

— _Eres un tonto, si crees que con esos comentarios hirientes, tu comportamiento distante y tu estúpida arrogancia, lograras alejarme de ti. Puedo ver a través de ti, toshioru y sé que me estas ocultando algo, no sé lo que es, pero quiero dejarte bien claro, que sea lo que sea lo descubriré tarde o temprano y con ellos terminare por romper la maldita barrera que colocas para alejarme. No te será tan fácil desacerté de mi_.- hablo Karin con suficiencia recibiendo aplausos de todos las chicas de la sala que escucharon su discurso.

«Ella es mas fuerte de lo que creí».- se dijo toshioru con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al haber decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a esa chica agresiva que parecía que lo golpearía en cualquier momento, sus ojos tenia un brillo nunca antes visto, ni en los entrenamiento.

—_Así se habla.-_ se felicitar a una chica provocando el sonrojo de karin.

—_Esa es una chica de verdad.-_ grito otro chico.

— _Aja ya los vi.-_ grito ichigo saltando encima de los asientos.

—_Demonios_.- grito karin saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta de emergencias.

—_Te verías como un completo idiota, si no sigues a esa chica_.- hablo un muchacho.

—_Espera, karin_.- grito toshioru, corriendo detrás de karin. No porque se lo allá dicho un completo desconocido, si no por su propia voluntad.

—_Estas ves no se escaparan_.- refunfuño ichigo.

—_Deja a la parejita en paz_.- grito un chico lanzándole palomitas en la cabeza siendo imitado por todos en la sala.

… **ღ…**

— _Ichigo, ¿Que te paso?-_ dijo rukia sin dejar de reír del estado en el que ichigo salió de la sala. Completamente bañado en palomitas y refresco.

—_No preguntes enana.-_ respondió ichigo con molestia, corriendo hacia unos arbusto donde vio un destello inusual de blanco.

—_Creí que no lo perderíamos nunca.-_ hablo karin con cansancio escondida entre los arbustos.

—_Kurosaki es muy persistente_.- respondió toshirou.

—_En eso tienes razón, el jamás se rinde. Aunque sepa a la perfección que lo que esta haciendo, es causa perdida.-_ hablo karin con una sonrisa de adoración en su rostro, recordando algunos momentos con su hermano mayor. Sin darse cuenta que toshirou no perdía de vista sus expresiones.

«Y tu eres igual a el».- pensó en silencio recordando la expresión de karin al decirle que jamás se rendiría.

—_Karin_.- susurro toshirou cabizbajo, después de unos momentos de silencio cómodo entre ambos.

—_No quiero tus estúpidas disculpas_.- respondió karin, ante la sorpresa del capitán.

Ella parecía saber a la perfección, lo que iba decir a continuación, al ver esa mirada en el chico, tenia el presentimiento que le pediría disculpas.

—_Como sabes que te iba a pedir disculpas_.- pregunto toshioru con sorpresa.

—_Por tu mirada de cachorro a medio morir. Y si quieres mi perdón tendrás que hacer meritos. Porque esta vez, no pienso perdonarte tan fácil. Ya me canse de tus disculpas_.- declaro karin con suficiencia.

— _Como que clase de meritos_.- susurro seductoramente toshirou acercándose peligrosamente a karin.

—_Ni lo pienses. Tus besos no tiene efecto en mi.-_ dijo karin alejándose lo más que podía.

—_Que tan segura estas de eso.-_ pregunto toshirou con un tono de voz que estremecía a karin pegándose mas al arbusto.

—_Mantén tus labios fuera de los míos.-_ dijo karin antes de taparse la boca con su mano derecha. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano fría tomar posesión del cuello de su camisa y jalarla fuera del arbusto.

— _Karin.-_ hablo toshirou sujetándola de un pie, antes de ser arrastrada por completo.

— _Te tengo_.- hablo ichigo creyendo haber capturado al peliblanco.

—_Me atrapo_.- dijo karin tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano mayor.

«Lo siento Ichi-ni».- se disculpo karin dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara y relajando sus músculos hasta despojarse de su playera provocando que ichigo saliera volando para caer de golpe con el trasero.

— _Golpea duro.-_ se quejo ichigo sosteniéndose la cara con la marca de un manotazo en la mejilla.

— _Estoy casi segura que tu cabello nos delato_.- regaño karin.

—_Hablando de cabello. Que le paso al tuyo y a tu playera_.- pregunto toshirou sin poder evitar reír, ante el suelto y desordenado cabello de karin, lleno de ramas, sin contar que su rostro tenia un poco de tierra y sus ropas que consistían en un corto shorts color caqui combinado con una blusa de delgados tirantes.

— _No te burles, se me debió haber caído mi liga, cuando me atore en los arbustos_.- reprocho karin con molestia peinándose el cabello con los dedos, hasta dejarlo completamente lacio cayendo por unos centímetros debajo de sus hombros. Ante la atenta mirada del capitán.

«No recordaba que sus pechos fueran tan grandes. Que demonios esta pensando, Hitsugaya ».- se reprocho tratando de encubrir el rubor de su rostro al percatarse de lo mucho que había crecido karin.

— _Deja de verme_.- se quejo karin cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—_Andando_.- dijo toshirou girándose y alejándose de la pelinegra.

—_A donde.-_ pregunto una avergonzada Karin caminando a su detrás.

—_A comprarte una playera. No puedes andar así._ — respondió toshirou como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

… **ღ…**

— _Ya me canse de esto, Kurosaki ichigo_. — grito rukia levantándolo por el cuello.

—_Me estas estrangulando, enana.-_ se quejo ichigo separándose de rukia sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

— _¿Que tienes ahí?-_ pregunto rukia al ver una playera azul mariano en las manos de ichigo.

—_Tengo la playera del albino.-_ dijo ichigo retorciendo la prenda.

— _Estas consiente que esa es la playera de Karin y no de Hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo rukia reconociendo la playera.

—_¡¿Qué?.-_ dijo inspeccionando la camisa, provocando que rukia comenzara a reír de lo idiota que ichigo podía llegar a ser.

—_Mi hermana anda por ahí, en paños menores_. — grito con horror buscándola por todos lados.

—_Eres un tonto.-_ dijo rukia girando su rostro a ambos lados del pasillo y viendo de reojo a Karin y al peliblanco entrar en una tienda.

— _¿Que estás viendo?_ .- pregunto ichigo al ver a rukia un poco pensativa con la vista perdida en una tienda. Rukia estaba a punto de contestar cuando ichigo logro ver a su hermana.

—_Que buen ojo tienes, rukia_.- dijo ichigo corriendo hacia la gran tienda.

— _Espera ichigo_.- grito rukia corriendo detrás del peli-naranja.

—_Juro que no Descansare. Hasta alejarlo de Karin_. — grito ichigo al entrar a una gigantesca tienda departamental y ver de reojo a su hermana de pie en el segundo piso, al final de unas escaleras eléctricas.

— _No se muevan.-_ grito ichigo desde la entrada de la tienda haciendo que ambos se giraran.

… **ღ…**

—_Maldición_.- hablo Karin al escuchar el grito de guerra de su hermano.

—_Que no se cansa, nunca_. — se quejo toshirou observando como ichigo subía las escaleras corriendo y empujaba a niños mujeres y una que otra ancianita.

—_Casi me tiras, muchachito.-_ grito una anciana golpeándolo con su bastón.

—_Cálmese señora.-_ alego ichigo cubriéndose la cara.

—_No me voy a calmar, cuando casi me matas.-_ grito la anciana histérica golpeándolo ahora con su enorme bolsa.

—_Hay que separarnos y cuando lo perdamos nos vemos en la salida principal_.- informo Karin.

—_Yo me voy por aquí_.- grito Karin antes de salir corriendo al lado derecho sin leer que entraba al departamento de perfumería.

—_Bien._ — respondió toshirou corriendo a lado contrario del que corrió Karin.

… **ღ…**

Rukia entro al lugar calmadamente, observando maravillada el gigantesco lugar y la personas que hacían sus compras. Cuando de pronto a su lado izquierdo vio un gigantesco conejo blanco que llamo su completa atención, olvidándose por completo de su lunático novio que la había abandonado a su suerte.

— _Que lindo. Es shappy el conejo._ —grito como niña pequeña abrazándose al gigantesco peluche.

— _Debo comprarlo._ — dijo en voz alta observando el precio y revisando su pequeña cartera.

— _No me alcanza_.- dijo con desilusión haciendo pucheros, mientras contaba el poco dinero que tenía. Ya había pasado un mes sin recibir su suelo.

—_Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita._ — hablo un empleado a sus espalda.

—_No gracias_.- respondió amablemente rukia.

—_Si se lo ofrece algo. Hágamelo saber_.- dijo el empleado regresando a lo que estaba haciendo, antes de ver a rukia acercarse al enorme conejo.

—_Disculpa_.- dijo rukia al recordar la principal razón por la que había entrado al almacén.

—_Dígame_.- respondió rápidamente el chico.

— _Me preguntaba si hace unos momentos no viste pasar corriendo a un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos almendrados, muy alto, con el ceño permanentemente fruncido. Sin dejar de gritar como un lunático y persiguiendo a un chico con el cabello blanco._

—_Hn. Me parece que si_.- dijo el chico colocándose una mano en la barbilla, mientras que trataba de recordar si lo vio o no.

—_Ya le dije que no quería matarle anciana.-_ se escucho el grito molesto de ichigo desde las escaleras eléctricas ganando la atención de rukia.

—_Ya lo encontré. Gracias.-_ dijo rukia alejándose del joven.

—_No hay de que señorita.-_ dijo el empleado haciendo una reverencia.

—_Y bien. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_ pregunto un guardia de seguridad poniendo su atención en un ceñudo ichigo.

—_Ya le dije que fue un accidente.-_ explicaba ichigo.

— _Yo estaba de pie en las escaleras eléctricas esperando que me llevaran al segundo nivel. Soy tan débil y mayor que apenas puedo sostener mi peso, por lo que siempre llevo este bastón. Estaba muy tranquila, cuando de pronto este chico delincuente, acosador de ancianas se me aventó encima tratando de robar mi bolso y no dudo que aprovecharse de esta dulce ancianita. Intento matarme.-_ explico la viejita sin dejar de llorar alterada y frenéticamente en los brazos del guardia de seguridad que observaba con desaprobación a ichigo.

—_Débil y dulce, mis calzones. Esta anciana loca, casi me mata con su bastón_.- grito ichigo.

—_Por favor arreste a este joven_.- ordeno la ancianita señalando acusadoramente a ichigo.

—_Que yo no he hecho nada.-_ dijo ichigo con un ojo morado. Sin darse cuenta que se acercaba una muy enojada rukia, hasta que lo agarro de la oreja ante la sorpresa del guardia de seguridad y la anciana.

—_Que fue lo que hiciste ahora, idiota_.- grito una enfadada rukia, jalándolo por una de las orejas que se tornaban rojas por el agarre.

—_Te juro que no hice nada, enana. Suéltame_. — dijo ichigo, haciendo mueca de dolor.

—_No hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso. Y es una orden.-_ ordeno rukia con frialdad.

—_Perseguí a toshirou por las escaleras eléctricas y por error empuje a la anciana.-_ explico ichigo siendo soltado por el agarre de rukia. Mientras que la anciana y el guardia de seguridad estaban anonadados y con la boca abierta observando el mando que ejercía rukia sobre ichigo.

—_Discúlpate con la respetable señora, ichigo.-_ pidió rukia con varias venitas en su frente.

—_Pero rukia. No es respetable casi me mata. Esta loca.-_ se quejo ichigo.

—_Ahora. Si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo.-_ ordeno rukia cruzándose de brazos y levantando levemente tu reiatsu. Ichigo comenzó a sudar imaginándose las formas con las que lo obligaría, así que prefirió no arriesgarse y hacer lo que su novia demandaba.

—_Siento mucho haberla empujado y casi matarla. Tendré mas cuidado.-_ dijo ichigo haciendo una reverencia. Rukia levanto una ceja al no escuchar repuesta alguna por parte de la anciana ni del oficial y se giro a verlos con su clásica cara de niña buena que atemorizo a ambos.

—_Acepto tu disculpa, muchachito_.- dijo la ancianita alejándose del lugar.

— _Me retiro.-_ hablo el guardia de seguridad dejando solos a la joven pareja.

… **ღ…**

—_Tos, tos. Necesito aire.-_ dijo Karin tapándose la nariz y sintiéndose un poco moreda por aspirara diversas aromas de prueba. Salió corriendo de ese departamento totalmente desorientada sin darse cuenta que entro al de ropa, siguió avanzando a gatas y sigilosamente por los probadores.

«De que se supone que me escondo. No he hecho absolutamente nada».- se quejo Karin levantándose y entrando en medio de una extraña tela blanca.

—_Cuidado_.- grito una chica al toparse con la cabeza de Karin.

—_Lo siento.-_ se disculpo Karin comenzando a correr de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

—_Oye vuelve aquí, eso es mío_.- grito una chica histérica pero fue ignorada por Karin.

Karin camino por varios departamentos desorientada cuidándose de que su hermano no la viera, trataba de pasar por los lugares más concurridos para así ocultarse entre la gente, continuo caminando pegada a la pared, Cuando de pronto un par de brazos la atraparon y la alejaron de la multitud de locas mujeres que corrían de un lugar a otro, persiguiendo las ofertas.

— _Pero que.-_ grito al sentir una mano sobre su boca arrastrándola a un probador vacio. Karin no dejo de forcejear y moverse para tratar de liberarse del agarre, pero parecía ser, que la persona que la tenia apresada era más fuerte. En ese momento recordó las clases de defensa personal que Tatsuki, en una ocasión le había enseñado.

«Así que no me piensa soltar».- pensó Karin mientras relajaba sus músculos y mordía la mano de su agresor para después proporcionarle un fuerte codazo en el estomago que al escuchar el gemido supo que le saco todo el aire. Aprovecho la distracción para tomarlo de uno de los brazos y levantarlo del suelo con fuerza sobre humana, para después arrojarlo al suelo, donde el agresor cayó de espaldas, provocando un ruido sordo.

—_Eso te enseñara a no meterte con una chica_.- dijo Karin con suficiencia señalándolo acusadoramente y ganando la atención de un par de chicas que miraba admiradas a Karin, por su fuerza y con desaprobación, al chico tirado en el suelo.

Karin estaba a punto empezar a patearlo, cuando una voz muy conocida para ella resonó en sus tímpanos haciéndola parar inmediatamente y ver con horror al chico tirado a sus pies.

—_Espera soy yo, Karin_.- se quejo toshirou tirado en el suelo y sosteniéndose el estomago en posición fetal.

—_¿Toshirou?._ — dijo una dudosa Karin, observando con curiosidad al chico que tenía el cabello negro, pero la voz de toshirou, lo que le pareció raro a Karin.

—_Nunca creí que me fueras a golpear.-_ dijo toshirou levantándose del suelo adolorido y abriendo los ojos, los cuales Karin reconoció inmediatamente, pero aun tenia la duda del porque tenía el cabello negro.

—_Lo siento. Pero tu tuviste la culpa, me asustaste y creí que era un pedófilo pervertido_.- se disculpo rápidamente Karin. Ayudándole a levantarse, colocando su brazo por la cintura de toshirou, mientras el pasaba su brazo por sus hombros para apoyarse.

—_Lo sé_.- respondió toshirou tratando de recuperar el aliento y a haciendo una nota mental.

«Jamás sorprender a Karin por la espalda».- se dijo mirándola de reojo y dándose cuanta lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Ambos estaban a punto de decir algo.

—_¡¿Qué?._ — al mismo tiempo pregunto toshirou.

—_¡¿Qué?.—_ trato de hablar Karin.

—_Tu primero_.- otorgo la palabra a Karin, toshirou

—_Que le pasó a tu cabello_.- pregunto Karin.

—_Es una peluca_.- informo toshirou separándose un poco de Karin y quitándose la peluca, dejando al descubierto su cabello.

—_Me gusta más así_.- dijo a conocer Karin sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sin darse cuenta.

—_Dijiste algo._ — preguntó tontamente toshirou. Ya que claro que escucho lo que dijo, comentario que le parecía lindo, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—_Nada.-_ respondió Karin girando su rostro hacia otra parte y caminando un par de metros enfrente de toshirou que la miraba extrañado.

—_Vámonos ya_.- dijo Karin girándose hacia él con ambas manos en su espalda.

—_Que le pasó a tu ropa_.- pregunto toshirou. Visualizando un vestido de tirantes color blanco adornado con un listón negro alrededor de la cintura de Karin.

— _!¿Qué?.-_ dijo extrañada Karin girando su vista a sus pies.

—_Para serte sincera. No tengo ni idea_.- confeso Karin tratando de hacer memoria de en qué momento se puso ese vestido. Estaba por quitárselo cuando escucho la voz de rukia y su hermano discutiendo tan solo a un par de pasillos cercanos.

—_Vamos a pagar_.- dijo toshirou colocándose la peluca.

—_Te vas a comprar la peluca ridícula.-_ dijo Karin sin poder evitar reírse de él.

—_Es para engañar a kurosaki. Además tu dijiste que mi cabello nos delato_.- respondió toshirou caminando hacia la caja.

—_Crees que ichigo es tan tonto.-_ hablo Karin caminando a la par.

—_Considerando que tu caíste. Pues tú dirás.-_ dijo colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar que ella no lo reconoció en primer momento.

—_Oye. Que estas tratando de insinuar._ — dijo Karin con enfado apunto de correr tras él. Cuando recordó que aun traía puesto el vestido, estaba por desasearse de vestido pero una mano la detuvo.

—_Espera_.- la detuvo toshirou.

— _Ahora que.-_ dijo Karin con enojo.

—_También pagare por eso.-_ dijo toshirou señalando el vestido que portaba.

—_Que. Claro que no_.- reprocho Karin.

—_Tengo que recordarte que perdiste la apuesta_.- recordó toshirou cruzándose de brazos y alejándose un par de metros.

—_Está bien_.- dijo Karin con resignación caminando detrás del chico. Sin darse cuenta que pasaron justo al lado de rukia e ichigo y ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.

… **ღ…**

— _Me niego, no te pienso comprar ese conejo horrible. Ya tienes muchos en casa.-_ alego ichigo señalando al enorme peluche que rukia cargaba.

—_Shappy no es horrible. Además solo quiero que me prestes dinero. No quiero que me lo compres tu_.- dijo rukia, dejando al conejo en el suelo para darle un zape a ichigo.

— _Demonios, rukia. No necesitas golpearme y de seguro el préstamo seria como cuando te compre ese collar y jamás me pagaste_.- se quejo ichigo sosteniéndose en chichón en la cabeza.

—_Si no me prestas el dinero que juro si te pagare, no dudare en contrales a todos, que eres un acosador de inocentes y frágiles ancianitas_.- chantajeo rukia señalándolo con su dedo acusador.

— _No me chantajees, enana. Que no funcionara_.- contraatacó ichigo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalada a rukia dispuesto a irse. Sin darse cuenta de un apuesto joven que se acerco al escuchar la discusión.

—_Así que tu nombre es rukia_.- dijo el empleado que ya había atendido a rukia con anterioridad. Era un joven atractivo de ojos café claros y cabello castaños.

—_Hola de nuevo y si ese es mi nombre. Rukia, Rukia kuchiki_.- saludo amablemente rukia dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al chico.

— _Mucho gusto rukia. Soy Shito Amezaga_.- se presento el joven brindándole la mano en señal de saludo.

—_Un gusto Amezaga-kun.-_ dijo rukia estrechando su mano.

— _Puedo decirte rukia.-_ pregunto el chico.

«Que se cree que es».- pensó un celoso ichigo observando de lejos a rukia charlar amenamente con el desconocido.

—_Sí. Solo si yo puedo llamarte shito_. — respondió rukia al sentir como el reiatsu de ichigo se salió de control por un momento.

… **ღ…**

«Que tonto eres, Ichi-ni. Si te sigues comportando como un idiota solo lograra enfadar a rukia-ne ».- pensó Karin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, observando detenidamente a su celoso hermano que empuñaba las manos y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a rukia, ni un segundó. Como si fuera de su propiedad.

—_Karin_.- hablo toshirou pero fue ignorado por la pelinegra. Perdida en sus pensamiento.

—_Te estoy hablando, Karin_.- grito con enfado toshirou pasando una mano por encima de la cara de Karin, para llamar su atención.

—_AH, sí. Lo que sea_.- respondió Karin.

—_¿Sí que?.-_ pregunto toshirou para saber lo había estado escuchando.

—_Hnn. De que estábamos hablando._ — dijo Karin saliendo de su transe.

—_Olvídalo_.- respondió un ceñudo toshirou.

—_No hay problema_.- dijo Karin retándole importancia.

… **ღ…**

— _Te vi discutir con el chico de cabello naranja_.- hablo el shito dedicándole una sonrisa a rukia. La que desde hace un rato se dio cuenta que el chico estaba tratando de pedirle una cita.

— _Es que no me quería prestar dinero_.- conto rukia regresando el enorme conejo a su lugar con desilusión.

— _Yo podría comprártelo_.- sugirió el chico recuperando el conejo que rukia dejo.

—_En serio_.- dijo rukia con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas.

—_Si lo digo enserio. Todo para una chica linda y agradable como tú._ — respondió el chico alegremente.

—_Lo siento, no podría aceptarlo_. — dijo rukia.

—_Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte._ — animo el chico.

—_Aun así no puedo._ — respondió de nuevo rukia, ya que no le gustaba quedar en deuda con nadie y menos por un completo desconocido.

—_Es porque el chico con el que estabas discutiendo es tu novio_. — pregunto el chico con desilusión. Rukia estaba por contestar cuando ichigo apareció con un humor de los mil demonios.

—_Aléjate de ella, mocoso_.- dijo ichigo empujando al joven que era unos años menor que él.

—_Ichigo que estás haciendo_.- trato de defender rukia al atemorizado e intimidado joven.

—_Cállate rukia.-_ dijo ichigo con autoridad y dirigiéndose al chico, con un aura negra a sus espalda.

—_Ella es mi novia y si alguien tiene que comprarle ese peluche. Seré yo._ — dijo un furioso ichigo arrebatándole el conejo al joven y jalando a rukia por la muñeca caminando rumbo a la caja.

— _Toma. Es lo que quería no, ahora cárgalo_.- dijo ichigo dándole en enorme conejo a una anonadada rukia.

—_Ichigo_.- trato de decir rukia sin poder reprimir una sonrisa boba.

—_No digas nada_.- dijo ichigo dando grandes zancadas hacia la caja. Cuando de pronto sintió la temperatura del lugar descendió un poco.

—_Espera no sentiste un poco de frio_.- dijo ichigo observando a todos lados.

— ¿_No porque?-_ respondió una muy feliz rukia.

—_Este es el reiatsu del enano_.- grito ichigo observando meticulosamente a todos lados pero no encontraba a nadie conocido a excepción de dos adolecentes pagando en la caja.

—_Yo no los veo desde hace un rato. Déjalos en paz y vamos a pagar.-_ dijo rukia dándole un inesperado beso en los labios de ichigo.

—_Eso no cambia nada_.-dijo ichigo con molestia. Sintiéndose totalmente chantajeada por esa pequeña mujer.

… **ღ…**

—_Son Ichi-ni y rukia_.- susurro quedamente Karin, al ver a un ceñudo ichigo caminar hacia ella, siendo seguido de una feliz rukia que cargaba muy apenas un gigantesco conejo.

—_Apresúrese_.- exigió Karin al empleado que trataba de quitarle la alarma a su vestido.

—_Se atoro_.- dijo el empleado incompetente.

—_Dame eso_.- grito toshirou arto de la incompetencia del empleado, quitándole la pinza y quitando la alarma del vestido el mismo.

—_Adelántate_.- ordeno toshirou pagándole al empleado.

—_Bien_.- dijo Karin si girarse y saliendo de la tienda.

Mientras tanto ichigo y rukia ya habían llegado a la caja y estaba a punto de pagar, el cajero y varias empleadas les miraban con ternura sin evitar decir uno que otro comentario.

—_Qué lindo. Ya nadie compra ese tipo de cosas a sus novias_. — dijo un cajera haciendo sonrojar a mas no poder a ichigo.

—_Es para tu novia._ — pregunto el cajero con mucho interes.

—_No te metas en lo que no te importa y cóbrame ya.-_ se quejo ichigo con la cara roja como un tomate mientras pagaba. Con rukia siguiéndole de cerca que no prestaba atención a los comentarios estaba tan feliz admirando su gigantesco conejo que ichigo estaba comprando para ella. Que no le importaba nada.

Ichigo avanzo a la salida con el ticket de compra en mano, cuando de reojo alcanzo a ver como se le caía la cartera aun no muy alto adolecente que caminaba apresurado frente a él.

— _Espera.-_ grito ichigo inclinándose a recoger la cartera y deteniendo al joven.

«Maldición. Ahora que hago».- pensó toshirou para sus adentros, recordando que Karin le dijo que lo de la peluca era algo estúpido y que no caería en eso.

—_Oye tu.-_ hablo de nuevo ichigo.

— _¿Qué?-_ respondió toshirou sin girarse.

—_Toma, se te cayó la cartera.-_ dijo amablemente ichigo dándole la cartera a toshirou en sus manos y por un momento se le quedo viendo extrañado.

—_Gracias_.- respondió tratando de agudizar su voz.

—_Siento que te conozco_.- hablo ichigo.

«Karin tenía razón. Me descubrió» pensó levemente, pero al escuchar lo siguiente, una gotita estilo anime cayo por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— _Pero no se dé donde. Debe ser mi imaginación_.- dijo ichigo removiéndose el cabello y sintiéndose un poco incomodó.

«Es definitiva kurosaki sigue siendo muy distraído o muy idiota».- pensó toshirou alejándose a toda prisa hacia Karin que lo esperaba con aburrimiento recargada contra la pared.

—_Qué extraño_.- dijo ichigo en voz alta.

«Que tonto».- pensó rukia sin poder evitar una sonorosa risa. Ya que ella reconoció el reiatsu de inmediato.

—_De que te ríes_.- pregunto un enfadando ichigo al no entender nada.

—_Ahí están.-_ grito rukia señalando a un chico con el cabello teñido.

— ¿_Dónde?-_ pregunto ichigo corriendo hacia fuera de la tienda con rukia a su detrás indicándole el camino.

… **ღ…**

— _Ichi-ni es un tonto. Aun no puedo creer que no te reconoció ni poniéndotele enfrente.-_ hablo Karin sin dejar de reír. Aun recargada en el muro.

—_Parece que es de familia.-_ dijo toshirou provocando que Karin borrara la sonría y frunciera el ceño.

—_Yo fui un caso completamente diferente. Tú me atacaste por la espalda, como diablos iba saber que eras tú_.- se quejo Karin señalándolo con su dedo acusador.

—_Tu fuerza me sorprendió. Donde aprendiste esos movimientos_. – pregunto toshirou al sentirse aun adolorido de la espalda.

—_Tatsuki me los enseño. Hace bastante.-_ dijo sonriendo con orgullo de haber aprendido esos movimiento y aunque era la primera vez que los ponía en práctica, parecía ser de mucha utilidad. Estabas tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta de que rukia e ichigo estaban detrás de ellos. Pero toshirou sí.

—_Ahora que_.- se quejo Karin al verse aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de toshirou.

—_Ichigo y rukia a las dos y media_.- susurro contra su oreja.

—_Siento sus reiatsu, pero no los veo.-_ dijo Karin asomándose por encima del hombro de toshirou.

—_Eso no significa que no estén ahí.-_ respondió toshirou comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la cercanía de sus rostros, sus labios casi se rosaban y estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no probar los labios de Karin que parecía estar pidiéndole ser besados.

—_Muévete, todos nos están viendo.-_ dijo Karin con un tinte rosado cubriendo sus mejillas.

«No creo poder contenerme más».- pensó toshirou perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos de Karin que le miraban vehementemente que parecían estar pidiéndole repuestas a preguntas silenciosas.

—_Creí que lo que pensaran los demás no te importaba_.- hablo toshirou desviando la mirada un poco y recuperando su compostura.

—_Y no me importa, es solo que_.- trato de decir Karin agachando la cabeza un poco.

«Porque me hace sentir tan vulnerable, cuando lo tengo tan cerca » pensó Karin mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior para contener sus ganas de besarlo. Lo que rompió por completo todo el autocontrol y barreras que toshirou había puesto durante el transcurso del mes.

— _Perdón por haberte ignorado este tiempo, Karin. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza con respecto a la sociedad de almas y lo que harán si se enteran de que me he enamorado de ti.-_ confeso toshirou colocando su mano en la mandíbula de Karin obligándole a mirarle, mientras aproximaba sus labios hacia los de Karin.

«Está enamorado de mi. Aun siente algo por mí, que tiene que ver la sociedad de almas con que él me quiera».- pensó dudosa Karin levantando su rostro y cerrando el espacio entre ambos mientras se colgaba del cuello del chico y el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él. En ese momento todos desparecieron a su alrededor, incluso las barreras que el mismo interpuso; pero con esa pequeña revelación de sus preocupaciones, sentía más ligeros los hombros y sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora al dejarse envolver por esa simple caricia, cargada de sentimientos. Estaba experimentado emociones que nunca antes había sentido y aunque era difícil de admitir para él, le atemorizaban esas nuevas emociones humanas de las que se había privado toda su vida shinigami y que ahora salían a flote. Los más cercano a expresar la amistad, amor, hermandad, lo había experimentado con su vecina y amiga hinamori, pero aun así aquellos sentimientos estaba muy lejos de compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

… **ღ…**

Rukia corrió detrás de ichigo y ambos se detuvieron en las puertas giratorias de la gran tienda girando sus rostros a ambos lados.

— _Por ahí_.- señalo rukia un pasillo muy lejano a donde se sentía los reiatsu de la joven pareja.

—_No se me escaparan.-_ dijo ichigo en voz baja corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a rukia atrás, porque parecía correr más despacio que el. Rukia giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha al sentir un diminuto flujo del reiatsu del capitán y al ver lo que vio su quijada casi cayó hasta el suelo.

—_Señorita, tenga cuidado.-_ dijo un hombre pero rukia no lo escucho.

«Lo veo y no lo creo».- pensó rukia con la vista fija en la pareja abrazada que compartía un cálido beso que hasta ahora no parecía tener fin. Estaba tan sorprendida que no vio un bache en el camino y tropezó cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

Ichigo corría unos metros adelante sin mirar a atrás, lo único que le importaba hasta ese momento era echar a perder la cita de su hermana, pero al no escuchar pasos a sus espaldas se preocupo y se detuvo para esperar a rukia, la que no llego por lo que decidió regresarse solo para ver un bulto blanco tirado en el suelo junto a rukia.

—"_Rukia".-_ grito con preocupación ganando la atención de algunas chicas y señoras que lo vieron correr con preocupación hacia el bulto blanco.

—_Que daño_.- se quejo rukia sintiendo un ardor tomar posesión de una de sus rodillas, afortunadamente cargaba el enorme peluche por lo que no se golpeo la cara.

—_Señorita se encuentra bien_.- pegunto un hombre acercándose hacia rukia, pero antes de llegar a ayudarle fue lanzado en el aire.

—"_Rukia".-_ grito ichigo empujando al hombre que cayó sobre su propio trasero.

—_Rukia, ¿estas bien? ¿Te duelo algo?_.- preguntó ichigo zangolotea por uno de los hombres sin medir su fuerza por la preocupación.

—_Sí, en este momento me duele mi hombro derecho_.- dijo rukia sintiéndose mareada.

—_Lo siento_.- se disculpo ichigo soltándole.

—_Estoy bien. Estaba distraída y me caí.-_ respondió rukia después de un rato, tratando de levantase pero un dolor en su rodilla se lo impidió.

—_Mira tú rodilla_.- dijo ichigo al ver un poco de sangre, mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo envolvía delicadamente alrededor de la rodilla de rukia. Dejándola un poco sorprendida de que ichigo llevara consigo un pañuelo.

—_No es nada.-_ respondió rukia levantándose del suelo y golpeando el suelo con su pierna herida para que ichigo comprobara que estaba bien. Lo que no funciona ya que toda su pierna tembló e hizo una mueca

—_Como que nada. No dudo que te hallas caído por culpa de este puto conejo.-_ dijo ichigo con modestia arrebatándoselo de la manos.

— _Pues gracias a él puto conejo; no me rompí la cara, porque amortiguo el golpe_.- respondió rukia quitándole de nuevo el conejo y por el peso cayó hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este no llego, solo se topo con el pecho duro de ichigo.

—_Ten más cuidado rukia y dame ese conejo_.- dijo ichigo quitándole el conejo.

«Porque me sorprendió tanto ver a Karin y a hitsugaya taicho besarse» pensó rukia con la vista perdida en la parejita, lo que ichigo detecto.

— _Ya veo porque tenía tanta prisa_.- dijo ichigo observando a la pareja, y sin darse cuenta que la chica que aprisionaba era su hermana pequeña.

«Que tonto es ichigo. O aun es pésimo detectando reiatsu o es muy distraído. Demasiado diría yo» pensó rukia.

—_Vamos a casa para limpiarte esa herida, no se valla infectar_.- dijo ichigo y si previo aviso cargo a rukia de manera nupcial junto con el conejo.

—_Que crees que haces, ichigo_.- grito rukia avergonzada y sorprendida al ser levantada en el aire por ichigo. Mientras que la gente alrededor nos les perdía el ojo de encima.

… **ღ****…**

Ambos se separaron jadeantes y por un tiempo nadie dijo absolutamente nada, por el momento no era necesario; en si las palabras entre ambos siempre habían sobrado, aun cuando eran únicamente amigos jamás necesitaban hablar mucho la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban en silencio únicamente disfrutando la compañía uno del otro. Toshirou estaba absorto sin dejar de acariciar delicadamente con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas de Karin mientras ella lo miraba completamente pérdida en sus ojos agua marina. Eran completamente ajenos al escándalo que ichigo y rukia provocaban en cada lugar, al que llegaban.

—_Y eso fue por_.- pregunto Karin rompiendo el cómodo silencio que ambos compartían.

—_Por nada_.- susurro toshirou volviendo a presionar una y otra vez sus labios contra los hinchado y rosados labios de una sonrojada Karin.

—_Eres muy extraño sabias. Tus pensamiento y acciones siempre han sido un completo misterio para mi.-_ hablo quedamente Karin abrazándose a él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de toshirou. Que se mantuvo en completo silencio correspondiendo el abrazo de Karin.

—_Que tiene que ver la sociedad de almas con que me quieras. Que fue lo que te dijo mi padre_.- pidió repuestas Karin. Mientras que toshirou se tenso un poco.

_-__**No habrá otro momento mejor, para explicarle las reglas de la sociedad de almas o al menos decirle lo que el capitán isshin hablo contigo**_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru.

«Lo sé. Pero no quiero atormentarla con eso como lo he hecho yo. Al menos no todavía».- pensó toshirou.

—_No me siento aun capaz de decírtelo, Karin. Pero no es porque no confié en ti, es solo que no quiero atormentarte con esto. Al menos no todavía, pero te prometo que cuando sea el momento, te contare todo lo que quieres saber. Lo único que te pido es que esperes_.- confesó toshirou colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Karin.

— _Otro secreto de la sociedad de almas.-_ pregunto Karin en voz baja.

«Tengo la corazonada, de que lo que me ha estado ocultando, tiene que ver con las relaciones entre humanos y shinigamis. Lo que me lleva a pensar, si mis padres pasaron por algo igual o si simplemente mi padre tiene algo que ver, con que toshirou se halla distanciado de mi. Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento; las cosas entre toshirou y yo iban muy bien, antes de que el viejo loco hablara con el» pensó Karin.

—_Si_.- respondió, en voz baja.

—_Esperare a que quieras contarme. Pero no creas que esperare por siempre, la paciencia no se lleva conmigo.-_ dijo Karin rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose un par de metros de, el.

—_Por lo que voy a insistir.-_ declaro Karin.

—_Lo sé_.- dijo toshirou observándole alejarse. El sabía a la perfección lo testaruda que podía a llegar a ser Karin y que todo lo que se proponía lo lograba sin importar que.

—_Apúrate y quítate eso._ – dijo Karin regresándose hacia él y quitándole la peluca, ya que hacía tiempo que ichigo y rukia desaparecieron rumbo a casa.

—_Ten cuidado_.- se quejo toshirou por que le jalo un poco el cabello cuando le quieto la peluca.

—_Me gusta mas así.-_ dijo Karin haciendo sonrojar a toshirou que no se di cuenta de cuando fue que Karin comenzó a desordenar sus cabellos.

—_Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso_.- dijo con el seño fruncido arrebatándole la peluca.

—_Pues si no quieres que lo haga de nuevo, tendrás que ganarme en una carrera.-_ declaro Karin corriendo a toda prisa y ganando ventaja.

—_Tramposa_.- le grito toshirou corriendo detrás de ella, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios.

… **ღ…**

**Casa kurosaki.**

—_Alguien viene todos a sus lugares.-_ aviso orihime que no se había despegado de la puerta.

—_Apresúrense_.- dijo yuzu empujando a su padre detrás del sillón. No paso mucho cuando la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse hasta abrirse.

— "_Felicidades ichigo".-_ gritaron todos saltando de sus escondites pero se quedaron a medias al ver entrar a toshirou con Karin que nos les hicieron el menor caso por ir discutiendo.

—_Gane yo.-_ dijo toshirou jadeante y con cansancio.

—_Claro que no. Si yo llegue primero_.- se defendió Karin ripiándose el sudor de la frente por la corrida desde el centro comercial

—_Pos supuesto que no. Yo fui el primero que toco la perilla_.- se defendió toshirou.

— _Eres un mentiroso_.- refunfuño Karin golpeándolo en la cabeza con la pequeña bolsa

— _Y tú eres una tramposa_.— declaro con la cabeza adolorida.

—_Tramposa yo. Quien fue el que me puso el pie en el parque y me distrajo con algo estúpido_. — reclamo Karin apuntándolo con su dedo acusador.

— _Deja de apuntarme. Que tú fuiste la que se distrajo con el pobre hombre que se cayó de la bicicleta y te reíste de él; pero cuando te diste cuanta que solo tenía una pierna, no sabían ni dónde meter tu cabezota dura y por eso te tropezaste y después me aplicaste una llave_.- dijo toshirou quitándose el dedo acusador de Karin de la cara y levantando su reiatsu.

— _Admito que si sucedió. Pero no soy una cabezota, además cómo rayos iba saber que solo tenía una pierna y tú tuviste la culpa, por no decirme nada. Te merecías esa llave_.- se defendió Karin.

—_Soy yo, el culpable que no tengas ni el menos grado de respeto por las personas mayores.-_ alego toshirou entando en medio de la sala.

— _Arreglemos esto con un partido.-_ amenazo Karin.

—_Por supuesto que no_. — respondió toshirou cruzándose de brazos.

—_Oigan.-_ salto yuzu para preguntarles sobre ichigo. Mientras que todos miraban anonadados el comportamiento infantil entre el capitán y Karin.

— _Si buscan a ichigo, viene besuqueándose con rukia atrás_.- respondió una jadeante Karin sin dejar de discutir con el peliblanco.

— _Acaso tienes miedo de perder_.- dijo sínicamente.

—_No, ya te gane una vez y estoy cansado, así que me niego.-_ se defendió el peliblanco derrumbándose con cansancio en el sofá.

—_Una vez, no significa que abra una segunda vez_.- murmuro frustrada.

—_¡¿Karin traes un vestido?.-_ dijo yuzu observando detenidamente a Karin.

—_Porque traes una peluca, Hitsugaya-kun_.- preguntó orihime al ver que toshirou llevaba consigo la peluca.

—_No preguntes_.- se quejo karin tirándose al sofá con cansancio al lado del peliblanco.

—_Se puede saber que fue lo que les paso_.- pregunto yuzu al verlos agotados.

—_Lo único que debes saber yuzu, es que jamás deberás tener una cita, con Ichi-ni cerca. Es un dolor de cabeza y la próxima vez que se te ocurra encubrir algo, ni se te ocurra mencionara la palabra cita_.- dijo Karin con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_.- hablo toshirou con cansancio.

—_Estaban en una cita. Masaki nuestra hija está creciendo muy rápido_.- dijo isshin a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a ambos, cuando de pronto Karin golpeo con fuerza la rodilla de toshirou, provocando que el estirara la pierna e isshin se tropezará y cayera de cara al suelo.

—_Karin.-_ se quejo toshirou, sobándose el área afectada.

—_Que, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Estoy muy cansada como para levantarme._

—_Papá, estas bien.-_ grito una preocupada yuzu al ver tirado en el suelo.

—_AH, mi segundo hijo también me maltrata.-_ lloriqueo el hombre de edad abrazándose a las piernas de toshirou como si estuviera dolido mientras que Karin le golpeaba la cabeza para que se alejara.

—_Ahora si son ichigo y rukia.-_ grito orihime, haciendo que todos comenzaran a correr de aquí para allá, regresando a sus anterior escondites.

—_Luces fuera_.- informo ishida apagando todos las luces..

—_Yo no me pienso mover._ — dijo con cansancio Karin recargando en el respaldo del sofá.

—_No tiene caso de todas forma, no se mira nada de la puerta hacia acá_.- dijo toshirou imitando a Karin.

—_Toshirou porque no te has desecho de esa cosa_.- ordeno Karin al ver la peluca en las manos de toshirou.

—_Lo olvide_.- dijo toshirou lanzando la peluca a cualquier lugar.

—¿_Que es esto?_.- se quejo isshin al sentir algo caer a su cabeza.

—_Guarda silencio, papá_.- pidió amablemente yuzu colocándose un dedo en los labios indicándole que se callara.

—_Como se tarda. Cerrare los ojos un segundo, me siento muy cansada_.- expreso Karin bostezando y acurrucándose en el pecho de toshirou, que no le molesto en lo mas mínimo el calor que Karin le brindaba y paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos.

… **ღ…**

Unos minutos antes de que toshirou y karin llegaran a la casa kurosaki, ichigo caminaba lentamente con rukia en sus brazos.

—_Ichigo, puedes bajarme_.- pidió rukia sintiéndose un poco avergonzada antes la posición en la que la llevaba.

—_Segura_.- pregunto dudoso soltándola de su agarre, pero sin dejar de sostenerla por los hombros.

—_Si, ya puedo caminar.-_ informo rukia dando una par de pasos, sin soltar el enorme conejo que impedía su visión.

—_Trae acá ese puto conejo. Solo te estorba.-_ dijo ichigo con molestia colocándose el conejo bajo la axila.

—_Eh, suéltalo los esta impregnando con tu pestilente hedor_.- se quejo rukia tratando de quitarle el conejo. Hasta que lo logro.

—_Oye, no apesto_. – se defendió ichigo con indignación.

—_Claro que si. Que acaso no te has olido, después de estar entrenando todo el día_.- dijo rukia recordando los días que estuvo quedándose en la sociedad de almas, hace bastante tiempo.

— _Enana_.- recrimino ichigo.

—_Halando del conejo. Exijo saber la razón del porque lo compraste para mi, si antes te habías negado_.- exijo respuestas rukia.

— _Veras Hm…_ trato de decir ichigo buscando en su cabeza la razón. Pero el sabia perfectamente que de lo compro únicamente para demostrarle al otro chico, que nadie se puede acercar a su propiedad tratando de seducirla comprándole un conejo a sus espalda.

—_Porque tiene que haber una razón oculta. Acaso no te puede comprar algo únicamente porque quiero_.- mintió ichigo.

—_Mentiroso. Solo lo me lo compraste, para que shito no pudiera regalármelo. Es tan difícil para ti, admitir que estabas celoso_.- dijo rukia suspicaz.

—_Yo no estaba celoso_.- grito ichigo encarándola.

—_Claro que si. Siempre actúas como un idiota cuando lo estas_.- argumento rukia. Dejando sin ningún comentario a ichigo.

— _Lo admito estaba celoso, ahora que_.- declaro ichigo sin perder de vista a la pequeña shinigami.

—_Gracias_.- dijo juntando sus labios contra los de ichigo. Cuando de pronto alguien interrumpió su pequeña demostración de afecto, haciendo que ambos se separaran bruscamente.

—_Aun lado, Ichi-ni_.- grito Karin pasando justo en medio de la parejita y tumbando a ichigo, que fue a dar al suelo y su cara en un charco lleno de lodo, de lluvias pasadas.

—_No perderé esta vez, toshioru_.- declaro karin a dos cuadras de llegar a su casa.

—"_Karin"_.- dijo ichigo levantando la cabeza del lodo, cuando de pronto un pie lo obligo a meter la cabeza en el lodo, otra vez.

—_Eso esta por verse_.- dijo toshirou, pasando por encima de un mallugado ichigo**.**

—_Hitsugaya taicho, karin-chan_.- hablo rukia con sorpresa ya que no sintió el reiatsu de ninguno de los dos, antes de verlos.

—_Me las vas apagar toshioru_.- grito ichigo levantándose del suelo y corriendo tras de el.

—_Lo siento, kurosaki.-_ se disculpo toshioru pasando de largo a karin, que frunció el ceño al verlo llegar primero.

—_Déjalos en paz y mejor límpiate el lodo_.- le detuvo rukia lanzándole la playera que ichigo le quito a karin.

—_Fue mi imaginación o karin llevaba puesto un vestido.-_ dijo ichigo asombrado mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

—_Dudo que halla sido tu imaginación porque yo también lo vi_.- dijo rukia tallándose los ojos.

—_Andando_.- indico ichigo caminando rumbo a la casa.

—_Ya me canse, ayúdame con shappy_.- pidió rukia, haciendo que ichigo a regañadientes le ayudara.

—_Estúpido conejo.-_ se quejo ichigo tratando de meterlo a la casa, que estaba extrañamente a oscuras.

— _No lo maltrates_.- alego rukia empujando a ichigo y al conejo provocando que los tres fueran a dar al suelo y que todos los amigos de ichigo salieran de sus escondites.

— "_Sorpresa ichigo".-_ gritaron yuzu, su padre, urahara, yoruichi y el resto de sus amigos humanos.

—_¿Que hacen todos aquí?_.- pregunto dudoso, observando serpentinas por todo el lugar, algunos de sus amigos levaban trompetillas y sombreritos ridículos de fiesta.

—_No sabes que se festeja hoy_.- pregunto yuzu, un poco desilusionada por la falta de sorpresa en la cara de ichigo.

—_La verdad no. No tengo la menor idea_.- dijo ichigo sin soltar al endemoniado conejo.

—¿_Seguro?_.- pregunto rukia.

—_No se, enserio. Pero parece que tú tienes algo que ver con eso enana. Dime que rompiste esta vez.-_ reprocho ichigo recordando que rukia una vez rompió un par de cosas de su habitación y le hizo una fiesta para que no lo descubriera y culpo a matsumoto de los desastres que ocurrieron.

—_No, yo solo colabore en mantenerte alejado de casa lo suficiente para que los demás prepararan todo esto_.- dijo rukia parándose delante del el.

—_Hoy es tu cumpleaños_.- dijo tatsuki harta de la ignorancia de ichigo.

—_Estas bromeando, hoy no es mi cumpleaños. Todavía falta un mes_.- dijo ichigo haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

— _Hoy es 15 de julio tonto.-_ grito rukia enseñándole un gigantesco calendario del mes.

—_Jaaa, con todo lo que me ha pasado en el último mes. Parece que lo olvide_.- dijo ichigo riendo de su propia idiotez, mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

—_Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños_.- dijeron ishida y orihime con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por sus cabezas.

—_Que esperan vamos a festejar_. — dijo ichigo después de un momento, mientras que una emocionada yuzu le colocaba su sombrerito ridículo y le daba su abrazo.

—_Tengo una duda kurosaki_.- interrogó el Quincy.

—_¡¿Cuál?.-_ respondió ichigo.

—_Para quien es el conejo que traes bajo e brazo_.- pregunto ishida, arreglándose los anteojos.

—_Es de rukia_.- dijo ichigo dándole el concejo a su propietaria.

—_Oh masaki, ichigo también estaba en una cita_.- grito isshin corriendo a abrazar a su primogénito pero siendo detenido por el pie de este mismo.

—_Que le paso a tu cabello, viejo_.- pregunto ichigo al ver algo extraño en la cabeza de su padre.

— _Hm_- gruño isshin levantándose por arte de magia y mirando su reflejo en un jarro antes de ponerse a gritar como loco.

—_Es un milagro se cubrieron las entradas de mi cabello.-_ dijo un feliz isshin, danzando de aquí para allá.

— _¿Donde esta karin?-_ preguntó ichigo al no ver a su hermana menor por ningún lado.

—_Estaban aquí con hitsugaya-kun.-_ dijo yuzu extrañada buscándola con la mirada.

—_Estan ahí.-_ indico tatsuki, haciendo que ichigo corriera hacia la sala, solo para encontrase con una linda escena para todos excepto para el.

—_Parece que se quedaron dormidos_.- dijo yuzu moviendo levemente a su hermana, que solo se acurrucó mas en el pecho de toshirou que la tenia cubierta con su brazo.

—_Matsumoto quería ver esto_.- dijo rukia con una risita.

—_Esto es para el álbum familiar_.- dijo isshin tomándoles varias fotos en diversos ángulos.

—_Siempre supe que terminaría juntos.-_ dijo urahara provocando que ichigo se molestara.

—_Cállate urahara y tu viejo deja de tomar fotos_.- grito con enfado rompiéndole la cámara y la cara a su padre que se quejaba en el suelo de lo malo que era su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a Review del episodio anterior;<strong>

**_Tal vez, lo mejor sea terminar._**

**KAGURAMI:** _Espero que también te halla gustado este nuevo episodio, la verdad lo planeaba hacer mas largo, pero a ultima hora decidí partirlo en dos._

**Pamex17:** _Mas adelante revelare las intenciones de urahara. Siempre tiene algo oculto detrás de todas sus acciones, jejeje._

**artemisa93:** _Como te habrás dado cuenta en este episodio toshirou esta descubriendo poco a poco que los sentimientos que tiene hacia karin, estan creciendo a pesar de todas las barrea que pone. Más adelante tendrá que decidirse, puesto que ahora ambos aun son jóvenes._

**Vy-chan:** _Saludos y espero que también te gustes este capitulo por lo que te habrás dado cuenta, el comentario de isshin si afecto y provoco el distanciamiento de ambos. _

**Albii-chan:**_Tratare de poner un poco de ulquihime en el siguiente episodio y en cuanto a tus preguntas, urahara siempre ha sido muy inteligente y la mayor parte de las veces anticipa todo lo que va a suceder, por ello tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, pero el no tiene conexión con la cerradura de gargantas, al menos no intencionalmente. Más adelante daré más explicaciones._

**LuNaShinRa**_: Tienes toda la razón, no he seguido un patrón continuo; por ello actualizaré cada dos semanas y como máximo tres. Gracias por el comentario, lo tomare en cuenta. Esta vez tarde mas en actualizar, por que se me atravesó una loca idea de un Fiction y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza en estos días; de hecho ya escribe como ochenta hojas._

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el episodio once. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que dejan Review, me agregan a sus favoritos o simplemente leen.<p>

Un abrazo, saludos y nos estamos leyendo.


	12. Relleno Intentos de reuniones

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

Capitulo 12

"Relleno"

_Intentos de reuniones_

**Primer intento de reunión.**

**Sociedad de almas**.

—Matsumoto Fukitaicho. ¿Ya está lista el comunicador? — pregunto el comandante dirigiéndole una mirada seria, a la teniente de la décima.

—Sí, comandante.- respondió la extravagante mujer, colocando el comunicador en una pequeña mesa, en el centro de todos los capitanes y tenientes.

—Hitsugaya taicho y kuchiki Fukitaicho. Me escuchan bien.

— Fuerte y claro comandante.- se escuchó responder la voz del peliblanco y rukia

—Bien comencemos. He convocado a esta reunión para informales que se han reportado extrañas desapariciones de almas a las afueras del Rukongai. Aun no se sabe la razón, por lo que se enviara a un equipo del escuadrón once a investiga.- explico el comandante con su rostro sereno.

—Permiso pasa hablar, comandante.- se escuchó la voz agobiada y frustrada del peliblanco.

—Permiso concedido capitán Hitsugaya.- hablo el comandante golpeando el suelo con su enorme bastón.

— Con respecto a la puerta sekaimon. ¿Hay algún cambio? —

—Lo sentimos capitán, pero hasta este momento las puertas sekaimon seguirán cerradas. Aún no sabemos de qué lugar exactamente se produjo la masiva explosión de reiatsu.

—Entiendo.- respondió el peliblanco.

—Capitán Hitsugaya puede decirnos si a sucedido algún acontecimiento extraño durante su estadía.- pidió el comandante.

—Si comándate.- se escucho responder a toshioru por el comunicador pero antes de poder decir nada, se escuchó una voz de fondo ajena a la conversación.

—Toshirou, quieres helado.- grito Karin azotando la puerta abruptamente. Lo que llamo la atención de todos los capitanes y tenientes.

—No. – se escuchó responder la voz irritada del capitán. Mientras que todos los presentes en la reunión se miraban unos a otros, sin saber de quién era la otra voz.

… **ღ…**

**Casa kurosaki.**

Rukia y toshioru se encontraba dentro de la habitación de este, escuchando con atención la repentina reunión. Toshirou estaba sentado en una silla y rukia sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada al closet.

Toshioru estaba apunto de responderle al comandante cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió produciendo un ruido sordo y dejando a la vista a karin.

—Toshioru, quieres helado.- pregunto de lo más normal sin ser consciente de la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso instante.

—No. — respondió toshirou irritado.

— ¿Porque no?

— Porque no quiero. Que no ves que estoy ocupado.- hablo irritado señalando al teléfono en la cama.

—Haciendo que, yo solo te veo haciéndole reverencia a un teléfono.- respondió Karin cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta.

—Al menos deberías tocar.- expreso toshirou con ceño fruncido.

— Porque tocaría en mi propia casa.- se escudó Karin de manera desinteresada y a la vez retadora.

— Porque es mi habitación.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Es mi casa.- contraatacó de nuevo Karin, haciendo que toshioru gruñera en desaprobación. Con el pasar de los días comenzaba a creer que a Karin le encantaba sacarle de quicio y hacerlo enfurecer con cualquier estupidez en la que claro; ella siempre salía ganando.

— Ya enserio.

— Estas, seguro de no querer helado.- pregunto insistentemente.

—Maldición kurosaki. Estoy ocupado en este momento y no, no quiero helado. Así que por favor puedes salir.- hablo irritado recordando que estaba en medio de una reunión.

—No quiero, y ya te dije que me llamaras karin. Así, no sé cuándo le hablas a mi hermano o me hablas a mi.- dijo karin con molestia caminando hasta encararlo. Cuando de pronto rukia interrumpió, al ser consciente de que todos del otro lado estaban escuchando la discusión.

—Karin. Estamos en medio de una reunión muy importante.- dijo rukia de manera amable. Ganando la atención de Karin que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de la shinigami hasta que hablo.

— ¡Ah Rukia!, Ichi-ni. Te estaba buscando.- hablo Karin.

— ¿Para qué?- dijo exaltada olvidándose de la reunión.

—No lo se, pero por su cara creo que no estaba feliz.- dijo Karin ignorando a toshirou.

—OH no. Ya se dio cuenta.- grito rukia al borde del pánico y a punto de salir de la habitación. Cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se volvió abrir. Mostrando a ichigo transformado en un ogro.

—"Rukia".- grito ichigo.

—Ichigo, te juro que yo no fui.- expreso rukia moviendo las manos histéricamente y nerviosa en forma de negación.

—Tú fuiste la única que estaba jugando con mi guitarra.- rezongó ichigo con una guitarra destrozada en las manos.

—Te juro que no estaba jugando. Solo tenía curiosidad.- hablo rukia pegándose contra el closet.

—Espera. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto ichigo al ver a su hermana y toshioru discutir por algo que no entendía.

—Deja de ignorarme. Y para la próxima toca la puerta. Qué tal si estoy en una situación, como la última vez, que entraste sin tocar.- discutió un molesto capitán.

—Que gruñón eres. No es como si no te hubiera visto en ropa interior antes. Que por cierto es infantil y tonta con esos copitos de nieve.- refunfuño karin.

—Se lo tienes que decir a todo el mundo. Que tiene que ver mi ropa interior con el helado y tus ausentes modales. Además ni siquiera estábamos discutiendo sobre eso.

—Eres una molestia.- término por decir el peliblanco más que molesto con venas saltando en su frente.

—Y tú un antipático amargado.- se defendió Karin.

—Temperamental.

—Enano de primaria.

—Poco femenina.

—Olvídalo, me largo. Ya me canse de discutir contigo.- dijo Karin formulando una estrategia en mente. Mientras le daba la espalda y le mostraba su lengua burlonamente.

—No me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, kurosaki.- grito molesto.

—Creo que ya lo hice, tonto. Por cierto el helado es de sandía.- dijo Karin sin girarse.

—Ya te dije que no quiero helado. Espera dijiste de sandía.- dijo con tono de pregunta y recapacito su argumento al escuchar la palabra sandia.

—Sí, me costó dos días encontrarlo en el mercado. Pero como no quieres, tú te lo pierdes. Más helado para mí.

—Espera, si quería.- grito toshioru olvidándose de que el comandante estaba al teléfono.

—Lastima. Por gruñón no te daré.- grito Karin antes de desaparecer por el pasillo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar los pasos de toshirou caminando a su detrás y su voz pidiéndole disculpas. Lo que le decía que había ganado esa discusión.

—Oye, no lo decía enserio. —

— Maldición si quiero helado.- grito exasperado corriendo detrás del helado de sandía.

—Karin espera. Tú sabes que nada de lo que dije es cierto.- hablo toshirou tratando de convencer a la pelinegra. Mientras que rukia aprovecho la oportunidad y distracción de ichigo que miraba extrañado el comportamiento del capitán con su hermana.

—Yo también quiero.- dijo rukia tratando de escapar de las garras de ichigo. Lo que no funciono ya que él fue más ágil de lo que imagino.

—Adonde crees que vas enana.- hablo ichigo tomándola por una de sus muñecas.

—Por helado. A donde más idiota.

— No te vas a mover de aquí. Hasta que me expliques como fue que mi guitarra termino destrozada.

—No sé de qué te quejas, fue un accidente. Además ni siquiera la tocas.- se defendió rukia.

—Qué demonios paso enana.- exigió saber ichigo tomándola por las muñecas.

—Suéltame. Eres un bruto.- grito rukia tratando de deshacerse del pero ichigo no se lo permitía.

— Y tú una pesada.- expreso ichigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Cabeza de zanahoria.

—Enana mandona.

—Imbécil.

—Estúpida.

—Idiota.- grito rukia dándole una patada en una de las piernas logrando que al fin la soltara.

—Maldita.- se quejó ichigo sobándose el área afectada en posición fetal.

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas**

— Jaajaja. Copitos de nieve.- se reía rangiku rodando por el suelo. Hinamori tenía la cara sonrojada, al escuchar lo que karin decía y la tonta discusión. Mientras que el resto esta extrañado por la actitud del capitán más responsable en el Seireitei, que los acababa de plantar por un helado y una chica.

—Hitsugaya taicho. Me esta escuchando.- dijo el comandante con voz autoritaria.

—No creo que lo escuche yama-ji.- dijo ukitake.

—Espera, si quería.- se escucho el grito toshioru.

—Hitsugaya taicho.- volvió hablar autoritario el comandante, pero seguía siendo ignorado.

—Lastima. Por gruñón no te daré.- se escucho una voz extraña para el resto, excepto para rangiku.

—Oye, no lo decía enserio. Maldición si quiero helado.- hablo de nuevo toshioru seguido del ruido de sus pasos al alejarse del comunicador.

—Parece que la reunión ya término.- dijo shinji suspirando con resignación al escuchar los gritos de rukia e ichigo por el comunicador y aun capitán rogando por un helado.

**Primer intento:**

**Estado. Fallido.**


	13. Un regalo para ichigo Parte II

**N/A: Hola mis estimados lectores, primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado es este largo tiempo, lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones por un mes y medio a un ejido donde no hay computadora y mucho menos internet. Cuando menos había una televisión y luz. **

**Fue horrible hacia un espantoso calor y mis tías no tenían refrigeración más que unos cuantos abanicos sin contar que había veces que no había luz. **

**Bueno basta de mis cosas. Aquí los dejo con la historia, tratare de actualizar cada mes.**

**PD: Si voy a continuar con mi otra historia después de darle una revisión y que vuelva mi inspiración, últimamente se me han ido todas las ideas. Pero espero actualizar pronto. **

**Gracias a todos por sus Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

"**Un regalo para ichigo"**

**Parte II**

La música sonaba a un volumen considerable en el patio trasero de la casa kurosaki, la mayoría de los amigos de ichigo se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños del shinigami, otros charlando amenamente como lo era el caso del cumpleañero y algunos de sus amigos.

—_Ichigo de casualidad notas algo extraño en el amigo de orihime._ — pregunto ishida con curiosidad, si apartar la vista de la castaña charlando con ulquiorra.

—_Ahora que lo dices. _— respondió ichigo llevándose una mano a la barbilla al observar detenidamente al chico y orihime que comían cerca de la parrilla.

… **ღ…**

—_No lo comáis todavía._ — grito orihime, pero demasiado tarde el joven espada se llevó a la boca un bran bocado de comida.

—_Está caliente_. — se quejó ulquiorra escupiendo todo el bocado.

—_Es lo que estaba tratando de decirte._ — hablo orihime ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

—_Calla mujer. _— respondió ceñudo tomándose de golpe el agua. Mientras que la chica tomaba una brocheta de la parrilla y vertía chocolate en forma de cubierta.

—_Como pueden comer eso los humanos_. — hablo quedamente ulquiorra observándole comer.

—_Sabe delicioso. ¿Quieres probar? _— pregunto orihime, con una enorme sonrisa y sus cachetes rosados repletos de comida, sin darse cuenta que ulquiorra se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

«Me sorprende que a pesar de ya no ser humana. Sigue teniendo apetito» pensó el espada.

—_Que sucede._ — hablo nerviosamente y más roja que un tomate al sentir cada vez más cerca la respiración del chico sobre su rostro.

—_Ul-qui-o-rra_. — susurro tartamudean té al sentir la calidez del pulgar de la mano de ulquiorra, limpiando tiernamente una mancha de chocolate en su mejilla.

… **ღ…**

—_Que tiernos. _— chillo yuzu conmovida ante la escena. Mientras que rukia solo observaba la escena en total silencio. Recordando como si hubiera pasado ayer, la mirada deprimente de orihime al haber sido rechazada por ichigo y también sintiéndose mal al razonar que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre aquello, sin ser molestadas.

—_NO... También eh perdido a orihime. _— se quejó keigo llorando como magdalena.

— _¿Quien rayos se cree ese? _— grito tatsuki tratando de alcanzar su comida, pero sin quitar la vista de la escena.

—_Al menos comer me quitara lo deprimido.-_ dijo keigo alcanzando un plato de comida, sin darse cuenta que tatsuki agarro su mano en vez de su plato.

— _Tatsuki me estas destrozando la mano ahh_.- lloriqueo Keigo siendo levantado del suelo con brutal fuerza por la karateca y lanzándolo al aire.

—_Ahhhhhh. Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi.- _grito a lo lejos.

… **ღ…**

—_Gracias supongo. _— dijo Orihime riendo y alejándose nerviosamente.

«Que me está pasando».- se dijo mentalmente el chico al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y regresaba a la normalidad drásticamente.

— ¿Quieres un poco?— pregunto la chica para romper el silencio.

—_Lo probare_. — contesto Ulquiorra, comiendo un poco de la extraña combinación de comida que orihime depositaba en su boca.

… **ღ…**

_—Si es extraño_.- dijo ichigo haciendo que ishida y Chad observaran a ichigo, esperando una respuesta.

«Por fin se dio cuenta».- pensó con nerviosismo ishida. El cual en un primer momento casi ataca al joven de no ser porque orihime se interpuso y les conto que el chico era un amigo lejano.

_—Pobre muchacho como sobrevivirá a la comida de orihime_.- termino de decir ichigo provocando que ishida y Chad se cayeran hacia a atrás.

_—Eso no, idiota_.- grito ishida furioso apunto de golpearlo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

—_Eres un tonto hijo mío_.- grito isshin dándole una patada voladora en el rostro.

—_Que tratas de hacer viejo. Matarme en mi cumpleaños._- grito molesto desde el suelo lanzándose a su padre.

—_La edad te estas volviendo lento, ichigo_.- dijo isshin inmovilizando a ichigo entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

—_Suéltame viejo._ —

_—No hasta que te comportes como ese chico con rukia_.- dijo isshin levantando la cabeza de su hijo por los cabellos.

_—Que tiene que ver la enana con que intentes matarme, viejo loco._- se quejó ichigo tratando de quitarse a isshin de encima, pero sin resultados. Solo logro que su padre lo obligara a ver hacia donde estaba una muy desanimada rukia, sin quitar la vista de orihime y su amigo.

_—Rukia_. — susurro al viento.

_—Estás enamorado kurosaki._ — mencionó ishida en tono de burla dejando pendiente su conversación de hace un momento.

—_Hasta ahora te das cuenta_. — comentó urahara apareciendo detrás de ambos kurosaki.

—_No lo estoy_. — negó ichigo aun en el suelo.

—_Tan difícil es de admitir ichigo_. — se burló yoruichi en su forma de gato.

—_Cierren la boca, todos._ — se quejó ichigo desasiéndose al fin de las garras de su padre, lanzándolo al aire y alejándose camino hacia rukia.

_—Ve por la chica._ — grito isshin.

—_Viejo loco._ — susurro ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

_— ¿Te estas divirtiendo oni-chan?_ — pregunto yuzu animadamente al tenerlo a solo unos centímetros de su mesa.

—_Sí y gracias por la fiesta yuzu._- agradeció ichigo, no tan feliz como esperaba oír su hermana menor, la cual no tardo en darse cuenta que no dejaba de ver a rukia.

«Más vale que los deje solos».- pensó yuzu con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad adornando su dulce rostro.

_—Voy por más agua._- se excusó la rubia desapareciendo velozmente rumbo a la mesa de botanas.

—_Pero yuzu, tu vaso está lleno_.- grito rukia extrañada.

—_Además la cocina no está por ahí._- agrego ichigo igual de extrañado.

_—Yuzu se está comportando muy extraño._- dijo ichigo rascándose la nuca sin dejar de ver el camino que tomo su hermana.

—_Tal vez sea de familia_.- dijo rukia divertida por las reacciones del peli-naranja.

— _¿Que insinúas?, enana_.- hablo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_—Nada_.- respondió rukia haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa y retomando sus pensamientos hacia orihime.

«Debería hablar con orihime y aclarar las cosas».- pensó rukia suspirando pesadamente.

— _¿Estas bien?, rukia._- pregunto ichigo al notarla distante y pensativa. Sentándose a su lado.

—_Acaso estas preocupado por mi._- insinuó rukia sonriente poniendo nervioso a ichigo.

—_Claro que no_.- contesto ceñudo desviando su vista a cualquier otro lado, para que la shinigami no notara el leve sonrojo que adorno su rostro.

—_Pues tu cara dice lo contrario._- dijo rukia

_—Bien lo admito. Si estoy preocupado por ti._ — admitió girando su rostro levemente sonrojado hacia otro lado.

—_No has notado que orihime se comporta más distante con nosotros… desde que… _— dijo rukia recordando las expresiones de orihime de aquel día.

_—Descubrió que estamos saliendo._ — termino la frase ichigo.

_—Sí._ — Afirmo rukia.

—_Yo la veo igual que siempre._ — respondió dudoso.

_—Eso es. Porque eres poco observador._ — menciono rukia sonriente.

—_Si te sientes tan incómoda porque no vas y hablas con ella._ — aconsejo el peli naranja sorprendiéndola a gran medida y dejándola sin nada más que decir.

_—Porque esa cara de sorpresa._ — pregunto ichigo al notarla extremadamente callada.

_—Por nada. Tienes razón iré a hablar con ella._ — se lleno de valor la pelinegra dándole la espalda a ichigo y avanzando a paso decisivo donde orihime.

—_ Suerte._ — le deseo ichigo al verla marchar.

_—Ichigo.- _hablo quedamente, girándose.

_— Mmm._- respondió esperando que la chica continuaré.

—_Gracias._ —

—_No fue nada._ — contesto dedicándole una sonrisa boba, antes de verla desaparecer entre sus amigos. Tan concentrado estaba con rukia que ni se percato en que momento se sentaron a su lado, hasta el momento en que hablo.

_—Tú y rukia están saliendo. — dijo Uryū mas en forma de afirmación que en pregunta, al acomodándose ligeramente los anteojos._

_— ¡¿Que?! — grito nervioso, con su rostro rojo como tomate._

_—Lo que escuchaste kurosaki._ — bebiendo de su bebida casualmente.

—Claro que no. — respondió ichigo con extremo nerviosismo que no convencía a nadie y mucho menos a una persona tan observadora como lo era el Quincy.

—No insistiré. Pero a mí no me engañas ichigo. Tú y rukia se comportan diferente uno con el otro desde que ella regreso. —

— No tengo ideo de lo que hablas.- negó ichigo esta vez mas seguro de si mismo, levantándose de su lugar para alejarse. Pero una parte de el se sentía mal al tener que mentirle a sus amigos de esa manera pero era lo mejor si quería mantener a rukia junto a el.

«En momentos como estos es cuando odio las estúpidas leyes de la sociedad de almas. Porque no podemos decirlo abiertamente».- pensó ichigo observando charlar a rukia con orihime.

… **ღ…**

—Te estas divirtiendo kuchiki.- pregunto una alegre orihime al tenerla frente a frente.

—Si. — contesto nerviosamente mientras se sostenía el hombro derecho fuertemente.

—La comida esta muy buena. – murmuro orihime con la boca llena de comida.

—Quieres probar. — dijo al terminar de tragar el bocado.

—No gracias. ¿Orihime puedo hablar contigo? — pregunto rukia.

—Claro.- respondió alegremente orihime dejando su brocheta de carne con chocolate en la mesa. Estaba por acompañar a rukia cuando de pronto la mano de ulquiorra atrapo una de sus delgadas muñecas.

— ¿Estarás bien? — pregunto ulquiorra dudoso de dejarla ir sola.

—No te preocupes. — respondió orihime dirigiéndole una mirada antes de caminar junto a la shinigami. No tardaron en alejarse de sus amigos.

—Paso algo con la sociedad de almas, rukia.- pregunto orihime al notar seria a su amiga.

— No nada las cosas siguen igual no hemos tenido buena comunicación con la sociedad de almas. — respondió rápidamente

—Menos mal. Pero aun así te noto dudosa kuchiki. Tú no eres así. — hablo orihime con una seguridad que era raro escuchar en ella.

—No se que pasa conmigo últimamente. —

—Realmente si lo se. — se corrigió a si misma tomando entre sus manos las manos de orihime de una forma mas segura.

—Me estas asustando rukia. — explico la castaña.

—Orihime quiero que me perdones por no haberte dicho antes lo de ichigo. — explico la pequeña shinigami sin apartar los ojos de los de orihime que en primer momento mostraron un tinte sorpresa para luego ser remplazados fugazmente por la comprensión.

— No te preocupes kuchiki. Debo admitir que me dolió mucho el enterarme. — respondió con un toque de melancolía al recordar a lo que la había orillado a hacer aquella noticia.

—Lo siento. — respondió la kuchiki con pena.

—Pero... — pensó un momento las palabras que estaba por decir recordando imagen tras imagen lo vivido y llegando a una intrigante verdad.

—Pero eso me ayudo a darme cuenta que lo que sentía por kurosaki-kun, no era mas que simple cariño de amigos. — dijo orihime con una gran sonrisa.

—Orihime. — hablo rukia admirada por las palabras de orihime. Parecía ser que en su ausencia no solo ichigo había dejado de ser un inmaduro.

— Solo una cosa más. — expreso orihime borrando la admiración en el rostro de la shinigami.

—Dime. — respondió rukia.

— ¿Amas a ichigo? — pregunto Orihime con valentía. Rukia pareció sorprenderse ante tal pegunta, pero no tardo en contestarla lo que menos quería en ese preciso instante era tener más secretos con la castaña.

— Si, lo hago. Mas que a mi propia vida.- respondió rukia sin vacilar o titubear.

— Me alegro por ti rukia. No puedo esperar a decírselos a todos.- dijo orihime alegremente y con su singular inocencia.

—No. — grito rukia histérica. Colocándose delante de la castaña e interrumpiendo su andar.

— ¿Por que no? — respondió intrigada orihime.

— Porque no es tan fácil Orihime. — rukia dijo remplazando la histeria en su voz por melancolía.

— Que quieres decir. —

—Deber prometer que no dirás nada a nadie, es peligroso. Si la sociedad de almas se entera, no se de lo que serian capaz para impedirlo. — hablo rukia.

— Descuida prometo que no diré nada. — se adelanto a decir la castaña tranquilizando totalmente a rukia.

—Gracias. — respondió regalándose una sincera sonrisa.

— No hay de que. — correspondió orihime la sonrisa.

—Hay que regresar a la fiesta antes de que ichigo se ponga histérico. — dijo rukia riendo por lo bajo.

—Creo que eso acaba de suceder rukia. Desde aquí ichigo parece muy molesto.- dijo orihime haciendo que rukia se girara a la dirección del susodicho, solo para ver como ichigo trataba de entrar a la casa sin éxito, y ha su lunático padre agarrado por la camisa. Impidiéndole avanzar.

— ¡Vamos a ver!- sugirió rukia corriendo hacia el mencionado.

—No dejare que se salga con la suya. — gritaba ichigo con notable molestia.

— No te dejare molestar a mi hija.- gritaba isshin haciéndole un torniquete a su hijo.

— ¿Que sucedió? Yuzu.- pregunto rukia al llegar seguida de orihime.

—Oni-chan se dio cuenta que karin y hitsugaya-kun, no estan. — explico la menor de los kurosaki, sin dejar de observar con preocupación, la escena que su padre y hermano representaban.

« ¿Cuantas veces tendré que cubrirlos?».- se pregunto mentalmente rukia dirigiéndose hacia ambos kurosaki.

— Señor kurosaki me permite arreglar este asunto. — sugirió rukia colocando una expresión de niña buena.

—Con gusto. — respondió el hombre cayendo completamente a merced de los dotes de actriz de rukia y dejando a su hijo en casi completa libertad.

—Esto se pondrá divertido.- susurro yoruichi a urahara. Ambos rieron ante la escena.

— Se puede saber que estas haciendo. — Rukia expreso cambiando totalmente sus facciones por unas llenas de ferocidad. Que estremecieron a todos los presentes, excepto a la persona a la que iban dirigidas.

—No es obvio.- respondió ichigo de mala gana. Pero se arrepintió al instante al notar quien era la persona que le hablaba.

… **ღ…**

Karin despertó en un extraño lugar, muy diferente a donde se había quedado cómodamente dormida. Se mantuvo recostada en el suelo sin mover ni un solo musculo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto neutro del cielo nublado, mientras pequeños copos de nieve en forma de estrellas azules se pegaban a su blanquizco rostro, para posteriormente convertirse en agua cristalina.

Manteniendo su mente trabajando a mil por hora, tratando de descifrar donde estaba.

En primer momento, creyó ciegamente; que se encontraba en el mundo interno de toshirou, giro su rostro a ambos lados al incorporarse hasta estar completamente de pie, estudiando con interes cada rincón de ese lugar, que hasta ese momento no se podía distinguía absolutamente nada, por culpa de una espesa niebla.

«Otra vez entre sin permiso a su mundo interno».- se pregunto observando todo el lugar. Donde lentamente se comenzó a disipar la niebla, mostrando un sendero siendo encaminado por arboles a ambos lados del camino, sin ningún rastro de hojas en sus ramas completamente desnudos al invierno.

—No, este lugar es diferente. — dijo en voz alta, al ver el comienzo de un sendero. Estaba a punto de investigar, cuando el sonar de unos pasos, pertenecientes a una sombra al lado contrario del sendero ganaron su atención. La niebla impedía su visión, pero al forzar un poco la vista, logro distinguir la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre no muy alto, vestido con un traje completamente blanco caminando con las manos en los bolsillos aproximaba hacia ella. Aun no podía distinguir el rostro.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto temerosa, dando varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose lo más que podía de aquella silueta, lo que provoco que callera sobre su trasero.

—"Que daño".- se quejó llevándose ambas manos al área afectada y olvidándose de la razón por la que cayó al suelo.

—Puedo protegerte de todos. Menos de ti misma.- dijo una voz ronca perteneciente al hombre de pie frente a ella. Pero aunque la voz sonara diferente con un tono más ronco y autoritario, seguía siendo conocida para ella.

— ¡¿Toshirou?! ¡¿Eres tú?! — pregunto dudosa al ver al hombre más alto que ella, sus rasgos eran más varoniles de lo que recordaba, parecía un joven de entre diecinueve y veinte años.

—Acompáñame.- pidió toshioru, tendiéndole su mano amablemente.

— ¿Que te paso?, ¿Cuando fue que creciste tanto?, ¿Que es este lugar? — Karin atiborro de preguntas a toshirou, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

—Hoy te estas comportando extraño. Primero te quejas porque estamos casi de la misma estatura y ahora porque soy más alto.- dijo toshioru levantando una ceja ante el desconcierto.

—Extraña mis calzones, el raro aquí eres tú; y dime ¿A donde vamos? - trato de preguntar, pero unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos la silenciaron por completo. Mientras que unos fuertes brazos tomaron posesión de su cintura, pegándola mas contra si.

—No digas nada y ven conmigo. — susurro al romper el beso, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de karin, guiándola por el sendero.

—Pero.- hablo karin insegura, separándose del agarre y alejándose lo más que podía. No entendía nada del extraño comportamiento del chico, ni del porque del cambio tan brusco en su físico y actitud.

—No seas testaruda y sígueme.- pidió acercándose a una temerosa karin, entrelazando su mano con una de las manos de karin y plantando un suave beso en sus labios, antes de guiarla por el sendero. A lo que karin comenzó a caminar a la par sin resistencia.

— ¿Porque vistes así?- pregunto al notar, el impecable y deslumbrante blanco del traje del chico.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú lo haces.- respondió, regalándole una sonrisa. Mientras karin se detuvo en seco girando su vista bruscamente, hacia sus pies; para descubrir que ella también portaba ropas completamente blancas, consistentes en un largo vestido.

—Que demonios esta pasando aquí.- grito al borde del pánico al ver su reflejo en un tempano de hielo. El cual pertenecía a una hermosa y delgada mujer de unos veinte años, de cabello largo azabache recogido perfectamente. Sin parecerse en nada a ella.

«Que rayos. En verdad esa soy yo».- pensó karin llevándose las manos temblorosas a su blanco y terso rostro, observando con admiración que la mujer del reflejo, hacia los mismos movimientos que ella.

—Deja de admirarte y ven.- dijo toshirou comenzando a caminar.

— No te vallas, no me dejes. — hablo karin recuperándose un poco de su shock y corriendo detrás del chico. Algo muy dentro de ella, le decía a gritos que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, del todo.

… **ღ…**

**Fuera del sueño**

—Se acabó el refresco. — comento ichigo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y un ojo morado.

—Entonces yo iré por más.- dijo rukia al notar las intenciones de ichigo.

—Déjalos en paz ichigo.- susurro rukia al pasar por delante de el.

—Puedes leer la mente o que.- reprocho ichigo al verse descubierto.

—Tal vez.- respondió rukia sin dejar de reír por las reacciones del peli-naranja.

… **ღ…**

**Dentro de la casa**

Toshioru se despertó con un brazo entumecido y al tratar de levantarse descubrió que no podía moverse de su lugar al tener un peso extra sobre si. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con una pelinegra durmiendo plácidamente sin signos de despertarse pronto.

«Oh, es cierto».- pensó el peliblanco, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

—Karin despiértate. Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. — susurro moviéndola tiernamente por los hombros. Cosa que no funciono, ya que solo logro que se aferrara más a el y comenzara a susurrar palabras.

— No te vallas, no me dejes. — susurro karin apenas audible con el ceño levemente fruncido y sujetando fuertemente la camisa de toshioru con sus manos.

—No lo hare. — respondió el peliblanco acariciando el cabello de karin y dejando un tierno beso en su frente.

— ¿Le quieres?- preguntó una voz que provoco que toshirou se exaltará.

— ¡¿Kuchiki?!- dijo toshioru alejándose lo más que podía. Lo que no era fácil, ya que karin prácticamente estaba dormida sobre el.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia Hitsugaya taicho. Pero quería saber, si en verdad le quieres.- pregunto de nuevo rukia sentándose en el sofá frente a el.

—Yo. — trato de hablar toshirou bajando su mirara hacia la chica que descansaba en sus brazos. Lo que fue suficiente para responder la pregunta de la pelinegra haciéndola recordar la mirada de ichigo, cada que estaba preocupada por ella.

—No me diga si no quiere capitán. Pero yo se que karin esta entrenando para ser un shinigami y desde que llegamos aquí les he visto salir juntos, por la noche. Lo que me hace pensar que estas saliendo con Karin. No es así. — revelo rukia, con voz moderada y precavida.

—Estas en lo correcto.- respondió toshirou al verse totalmente acorralado por la teniente.

—No necesita darme más explicaciones. Pero ande con cuidado, los vi hoy en el cementerio, kon los vio en el parque aquella noche; y tengo la intuición de que Ichigo empieza a sospechar. Yo los cubriré lo más que pueda pero no garantizo nada.- dijo rukia. Haciendo que toshirou recordara la situación en el centro comercial sin poder evitar sonrojarse por un momento.

—Te lo agradezco.- expreso sinceramente el peliblanco, levantándose lentamente de su posición, tratando de no despertar a Karin.

—No es nada capitán.- respondió con una sonrisa rukia. Que se borró automáticamente al sentir como la temperatura del lugar descendía varios grados de manera alarmante.

« ¿Que sucede?, Hyōrinmaru».- pregunto alarmado el capitán al sentir inquietud dentro de su alma. Solo para descubrir qué él no tenía nada que ver con el cambio de temperatura.

**-Ella me necesita**.- respondió su zampakuto, con una voz llena de preocupación.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién te necesita?- dijo el capitán en voz alta sin obtener respuesta alguna de su zampakuto.

—Capitán Hitsugaya.- hablo rukia.

—No soy yo.- dijo toshirou, al sentir la mirada de la pelinegra sobre él.

—Entonces ¿Quién?- hablo nerviosamente rukia observando de frente al capitán. Cuando de pronto la respuesta a sus preguntas fue contestada al escuchar susurrar a Karin, dejando a ambos en estado de shock.

… **ღ…**

—Toshirou espera.- grito karin corriendo hacia el y deteniéndolo por el brazo.

— Ahora que sucede.- hablo el peliblanco estando frente a frente con Karin.

—Me puedes explicar que clase de alocado sueño. Es este. — dijo karin con el entrecejo fruncido, el cual podía hacer competencia con el de su hermano.

— ¡¿Un sueño?! — hablo toshioru riendo de las palabras de karin, haciéndola enfurecer.

— Deja de reírte. — refunfuño molesta karin.

—Esto no es un sueño. Es la realidad de un futuro. — dijo el chico observándola como si ella fuera una desquiciada.

— Claro que es un sueño. Lo mas seguro es que este dormida en este momento. — aclaro karin.

«Espera un momento dijo el futuro».- se repitió mentalmente karin.

—Pero si acabas de despertar. — dijo alarmado al ver las reacciones de la chica.

— ¿Que?- grito sin entender nada.

—Es cierto. Rukia menciono que sufrirías desorientación y tal vez demencia, al igual que ichigo. — hablo toshirou llevándose una mano al mentón, como recordando una lejana conversación.

—EH, demente yo. — grito desesperada y molesta. Tratando de asimilare las palabras del peliblanco, encontrando de esa manera algo demasiado extraño e imposible de escuchar.

— Y desde cuando llamas a mi hermano por su nombre — pregunto interrogante.

— Tú sabes muy bien porque. — respondió rascándose la parte baja de la cabeza, parecía nervioso al tener que responder aquello.

—No, no lo sé. — hablo Karin observando todo el lugar, exasperada.

«Esto es muy raro. Por una parte tengo la impresión de que esto es un sueño pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no, lo mejor será seguir la corriente de este demente lugar. ».- pensó karin suspirando pesadamente.

—Olvídalo y mejor dime ¿Adonde se supone que me llevas? — pregunto karin girando su vista a ambos lados del sendero sin encontrar absolutamente nada, que no sean arboles desnudos con sus tallos completamente blancos.

—Despertaste. — se escucho un grito a las espaldas de karin y antes de poder girarse o decir algo alguien la abrazo con fuerza desmedida logrando derribarla.

—AH. — grito karin desde el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

—Karin ¿estas bien?— pregunto toshirou con preocupación, al notar que karin no se movía de su posición en el suelo.

—Claro que no estoy bien. Siento como si un tren me hubiera arrollado. — dijo karin haciendo muecas de dolor y tratando de moverse pero un peso extra no la dejaba y al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos enormes ojos llorosos color aguamarina, llenos de sentimientos no expresados pertenecientes a una joven adolecente.

—Lo siento. Es que estaba preocupada por ti. — se disculpo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas y levantándose de su posición. Mientras que toshioru ayudo a levantarse a una karin en shock.

«Su rostro, expresiones y ojos me parece tan familiar. Pero de donde».- pensaba karin sin apartar en ningún solo momento los ojos de la chica.

—Por un momento no sabía si ibas a despertar. No quería perderte de nuevo, yo… yo no quería que me dejaras sola otra vez. — dijo la chica entre sollozos abrazando de nuevo a una sorprendida karin.

— ¿Quien eres?- pregunto al fin.

—No me recuerdas. — hablo tristemente la chica separándose.

—Jamás te había visto. — respondió karin provocando que la chica bajara la cabeza lentamente.

—Pero. — trato de hablar la chica. Mientras que toshioru se acerco tomando por los hombros a la desconocida chica para karin.

—Dale su tiempo. — dijo toshioru, depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

«Porque rayos esta besando a esa chica».- pensó una molesta karin sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el estomago.

—Bien. — respondió la joven desapareciendo en la niebla igual a como llego.

—Maldición. No entiendo nada. — grito karin cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas en el frio suelo.

—Karin. —grito toshioru alarmado arrodillándose con ella.

—Quiero despertar. Ahora.

—Karin mírame. — pidió toshioru tomándola por la muñecas y obligándola a mirarlo.

—Explícame que rayos sucede aquí. ¿Que es esto? ¿Quién es ella? y ¿porque me parece tan familiar?— pregunto karin observando como la nieve comenzaba a transformares en una tormenta.

— Ella es nuestra hija. — respondió toshioru como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Que... Nuestra, te refieres a tuya y mía. — grito tartamudearte karin con la cara colorada. Alejándose lo más que podía.

«Esto debe de ser alguna clase de broma». — pensó karin.

—Esta más que claro. — respondió toshirou de manera seria y de un momento a otro se escucho la risa de karin por todo el lugar, ganando la completa atención del peliblanco.

— Este estúpido sueño se pone cada vez mas extraño. — dijo karin tirándose de espaldas al suelo, evitando a toda costa la mirada del toshioru de su sueño.

— No estas entendiendo nada, verdad. — respondió el chico negando con la cabeza y tendiéndose aun lado de karin con la vista perdida

—Realmente no. Pero supongamos que todo lo que me estas diciendo es cierto y esto es el futuro. — hablo karin girando su rostro y quedando frente a frente con el del chico.

—Literalmente puede ser el futuro. Todo depende de las decisiones que tomemos y si tú lo quieres así, pasaran demasiadas dificultades antes de que lleguemos a como estan las cosas y tal vez no sea realmente que termine de esa manera. — respondió sin apartar la vista de una dudosa karin.

— ¿Que dificultades? — pregunto Karin al notar un tinte de dolor en los ojos del peliblanco.

— Eso no te lo puedo decir. — respondió tristemente mientras se levantaba de su posición en el suelo.

— Caminemos. — pidió amablemente, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el desierto lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecía que cada uno estaba perdido en sus respectivos pensamientos. Karin tenía una duda rondando en su cabeza y en cada oportunidad que tenida no dejaba de ver de reojo a un maduro toshioru que no soltaba su mano en ningún momento sin evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Si quieres preguntarme algo. Dilo. — hablo toshirou al notar las miradas interrogantes que le lanzaba.

— ¿Como lo tomo Ichi-ni? —pregunto Karin deteniendo su andar.

—Te puedo decir que sobreviví al filo de zangetsu, sin ningún rasguño físico. — declaro con orgullo y sonriendo ante un lejano recuerdo.

—Me lo esperaba. — dijo karin riendo ante la imagen que recreo su mente. Donde ichigo perseguía a un Toshirou mas maduro por toda la casa, con zampakuto en mano.

—Me alegro que te parezca divertido. Porque para mi no lo fue. — dijo sarcástico el chico, cambiando su semblante a una vena palpitante al notar como karin se burlaba del sufrimiento que paso.

—Me agrada oírte de buen humor. — dijo una voz a las espadas de karin, que la obligo a girar su vista dejándola en completo estado de shock ante una persona que estaba delante de ella, no muy alta, de desordenada cabellera blanca, era una replica exacta de toshioru en la actualidad.

— Te dije que no salieras todavía. — dijo un ceñudo toshioru dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza al pequeño.

—No tienes derecho a golpearme ni hablarme así, tonto. — se quejo el niño con una vena palpitante en su frente y sobándose la cabeza.

—Claro que lo tengo. Soy mayor y más maduro que tú, pequeño. — dijo toshioru con molestia. Ambos comenzaron a discutir como si se tratase de ichigo y rukia, mientras que karin aun se mantenía en shock.

—Y de quien crees que es la culpa de que tenga esta estatura, anciano. — ataco el pequeño señalándolo con su dedo acusador.

—Que tratas de insinuar. — reclamo toshirou incorporándose hasta estar a la altura de la cara del pequeño.

—Que no estoy siendo lo suficiente claro o acaso la edad ya te está afectando, viejo decrepito. — hablo el pequeño con una descarada sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Mocoso irrespetuoso. — se quejó toshioru con una vena palpitante en su frente.

—Porque jamás me dijiste que tienes un gemelo, toshirou. — reclamo karin, al ver enorme parecido entre el pequeño adolecente y toshirou. Haciendo que estos pararan de discutir y la miraran meticulosamente.

— Si que decías la verdad, cuando te referías que a veces podía llegar a ser tan ingenua. — hablo el joven con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su nuca.

—Te lo dije. — Afirmo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Quien es la ingenua?, par de idiotas. — grito karin apareciendo en medio de ambos y golpeándolos en la cabeza.

—Y también tenias razón en lo mandona y temperamental. — dijo el pequeño alejándose lo mas que podía de karin.

—Si no eres su gemelo ¿quien rayos eres? — preguntó karin con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Dile de una vez. — ordeno toshioru.

—Tú eres el adulto. Díselo tú. — reprocho el pequeño de mala gana, tal vez tenia todo el físico de toshioru pero también toda la actitud maleducada de karin a con su padre.

—Se lo diré ya que desaparezcas. — regaño toshioru molesto.

—Vale me voy. Pero más te vale comprarme una enorme sandia viejo. — dijo el pequeño llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos antes de desaparecer en la neblina.

—Y bien, ¿quién era? — pregunto Karin observando a toshirou.

—Aunque no lo parezca él también es nuestro hijo. — respondió toshirou malhumorado.

—Ese demonio. — balbuceo karin sorprendida.

—No se porque te sorprendes, si es igualito a ti. — hablo toshirou acusadoramente.

—Yo no soy así. — reprocho Karin.

—Jamás te has visto en un espejo al discutir con tu padre. — señalo toshioru, procurando alejarse un poco de ella por si lo golpeaba.

—Es diferente. — se escudó Karin. Pero en cierta manera lo que acababa de presenciar era la vil replica de ella discutiendo con su padre.

— Bien, tal vez se me parece un poco. — se rindió al sentir la mirada acusadora del joven. Las cual se ablando y comenzó a reír seguido por ella misma. De un momento a otro sus miradas se unieron en una sola olvidándose completamente de todo, incluso olvido que a su pensar todo era un sueño.

Estaban tan absortos en la mirada del otro que jamás se dieron cuenta que un resplandor azul en forma de flecha se dirigía a ellos a una sorprendente velocidad. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde para poder esquivarlo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos de karin.

— Cuidado. — grito empujándola lejos de la flecha, sin darle tiempo de esquivarla el mismo. Recibiendo la fecha directo en su pecho dejando a karin sin habla. Solo observando desde el suelo como caía de rodillas con la flecha incrustada, tosiendo sangre y tiñendo la nieve de un rojo carmesí.

— Toshirou.- grito tratando de llegar a el. En un intento fallido ya que inmediatamente una pared de hielo se formo en medio de ambos. Solo lograba ver como se arrancaba la flecha y chorros de sangre salían de su cuerpo cayendo de lleno en el suelo, sin apartar en ningún solo momento la mirada de karin que trataba de traspasar la gruesa capas de hielo entre ellos.

«Esto solo es un sueño».- se repitió karin una y otra vez. Pero todo a su alrededor parecía tan real.

— Vas estar bien. — grito karin mas para ella que para el.

—Esta bien. — Hablo toshioru tosiendo más sangre — No tengo miedo a morir, karin. — sonrió para tranquilizarla, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos azul turquesa, casi indescifrable se opacaba.

—No digas eso. — le regaño karin acariciando el cristal de hielo. Su desesperación aumentaba al ver como el suelo manchado de sangre se lo tragaba lentamente, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Toshirou.- grito desesperada golpeado con sus manos desnudas el suelo bajo sus pies, sin provocar la menor grieta.

— No te acerques. — logro descifrar que salía de los labios de toshirou, sin llegar a sus oídos. Mientras se hundía lentamente en las profundidades del agua.

—Maldición.- grito soltando un llanto cargado de desesperación con las manos impregnadas de sangre, por tratar de romper el hielo.

— ¿Quieres ayudarlo? — escucho preguntarle una voz dentro de su cabeza, en medio de su desesperación.

—Si. Haría lo que fuera. — contesto sin mas.

—Eso es suficiente para mí. — Escucho una vez más esa aguda y profunda voz. Sintiendo a la vez en sus manos como la empuñadura de una katana aparecía mágicamente en sus manos seguido de una alargada cadena.

… **ღ…**

—Reina sobre los cielos helados, Hyōrinmaru.- susurro Karin comenzando a ser rodeada por un poco de reiatsu congelante.

— Tenemos que despertarla.- sugirió toshirou al sentir como su propio reiatsu era absorbido por karin.

Rukia callo de rodillas sin parar de sudar «Que es esto. Siento como mi reiatsu es absorbido con brutalidad».

— Mire es… — trato de hablar rukia. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

— Mi… Mi zampakuto. — termino la frase toshirou.

… **ღ…**

Todos en la pequeña fiesta se alarmaron al sentir el cambio alarmante en el ambiente. Comenzó ha caer nieve, lo que provoco que todos cambiar su semblante alegre a una preocupante.

— No puedo respirar papá. — advierto yuzu llevándose ambas manos al cuello en un intento por respirar. Pero el reiatsu era demasiado denso como para que su pequeño cuerpo lo aguantase, dejándola inconsciente.

«Este reiatsu es parecido al de toshirou». — pensó ichigo corriendo hacia donde provenía el reiatsu, seguido de sus fieles amigos. «Pero de alguna manera me parece tan familiar»

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- grito ichigo, seguido de ishida, Chad y orihime. Los cuales al ver la escena frente a ellos se quedaron paralizados a unos metros de llegar hacia la sala.

—No lo se. Es la primera vez que veo algo igual.- respondió rukia parpadeando varias veces.

—Por que...

— ¿Porque Karin tiene tu zampakuto? Enano.- dijo ichigo recuperando el habla.

— No es momento para preguntas.- respondió toshioru intentado despertar a karin. Ichigo no tardo en mostrar sus celos de hermano sobre protector.

—Karin despierta.- pidió ichigo moviéndose a gran velocidad, levantando a karin en sus brazos y olvidándose de sus preguntas por el momento.

— AHH. Suéltame. — se despertó gritando histérica saltando ágilmente de los brazos de su hermano cayendo en posición de combate.

—Tengo que salvarlo — informo karin.

— ¿A quien? — Pregunto rukia recuperando el aliento.

— Es mi culpa, tengo que salvarlo.- grito de nuevo karin con los ojos inundados por un brillo azul intenso, parecía estar en un trance.

— Karin soy yo, ichigo. — hablaba preocupado evitando el filo de la zampakuto en las manos de su hermana. — Soy tu hermano. — tartamudeo tratando de que bajara la guardia.

— Alto. — se escucho en la entrada de la habitación haciendo que todos se girara a la puerta.

—Aléjense de ella.- informo yoruichi entrando en la habitación.

**- Tócala ahora**.- ordeno la voz de Hyōrinmaru dentro de su cabeza.

—Karin — susurro toshioru sujetándola de unos de los tobillos con una de sus manos que comenzó a congelarse. Lo que provoco que karin soltara la zampakuto que desapareció en el aire igual que el reiatsu que la rodeara, hasta dejarla inconsciente de nuevo.

— Que demonios le hiciste a mi hermana. — grito un molesto ichigo levantando al peliblanco por el cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared mas cercana.

—Na-da. —

«Que me esta pasando».- se pregunto toshioru sintiendo débiles sus brazos como para defenderse del agarre de ichigo. Lentamente sus parpados se cerraron dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

— Suéltalo ichigo. — ordeno rukia al notar como toshirou también perdía el conocimiento en cuanto fue soltado por el peli naranja.

… **ღ…**

Karin abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose de frente con unos ojos marrón intenso dilatando preocupación, seguido de otras miradas llenas de intriga y confusión.

—Karin. Que bueno que despertaste. — Dijo ichigo atrapándola en un intimo abrazo que la dejo en completo shock emocional, dado que su hermano jamás mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y mucho menos delante de tantas personas — Me tenias muy preocupado. — continuo hablando sin soltarla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto rukia interrumpiendo la enternecedora escena entre ambos hermanos.

—Y porque no habría de estarlo. — expresó recuperándose del shock que le provoco el abrazo de su hermano. Ichigo se alejo alarmando ante la clara ignorancia de su hermana de los recientes acontecimientos.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — indago extrañada orihime al bajar por las escaleras.

— No y tampoco se porque todos me ven, como si tuviera tres cabezas.- dijo Karin observando a todos los presentes sin entender que rayos sucedía.

— Estas, segura. — se aventuro a preguntar isshin con una expresión de seriedad. Que preocupo a karin.

—Ahora que lo dices. — llevándose una mano a la barbilla, escudriñando en sus memorias. Hasta que unas imágenes vividas sacudían su mente. — Tuve un sueño bastante extraño. Parecía tan real.- murmuró Karin tan solo para sí, sentándose en el sofá con sus propias manos entrelazadas, manteniéndolas apoyadas contra sus piernas de forma pensativa.

— ¿Que clase de sueño? — ichigo pregunto poniéndose de pie.

— No creo que quieras saberlo. — respondió karin con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Lo que le recordó a una persona en particular, logrando que buscara con desesperación unos ojos turquesa entre los presentes. Esto fue claramente visto por yoruichi echada en el recarga brazos de sofá.

— No importa. Al menos se que estas bien.- se tranquilizo ichigo sacando de sus pulmones el aire contenido.

— Sera mejor que me valla. — informo orihime levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

— Se lo que buscas y no estas aquí. — cuchichió yoruichi.

—Porque. — pregunto levemente alarmada al estar fuera de la vista de su familia que se fue a despedir a los invitados.

— Espera orihime, nosotros también ya nos vamos.- la detuvieron Chad e ishida.

— Nos vemos kurosaki.- se despidieron.

— Hasta mañana.- se despidió rukia e ichigo parados en medio del la calle, hasta que vieron desaparecer en la noche a sus fieles amigos.

Ichigo se quedo con la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle sin ser consiente del mundo a su alrededor ni de la mirada preocupante de la pequeña shinigami frente a el. Es sus pensamientos únicamente había espacio para lo que acababa de suceder hace unos instantes, lo que le recordó que una de sus hermanas aun estaba inconsciente.

— Deja de preocuparte ichigo. Karin en más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, te aseguro que estará bien. — consoló rukia entrelazando una de sus manos con las del peli naranja.

— Eso espero.- respondió regalándole una inconforme sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron observándose sin ser consientes que lentamente sus rostros se aproximaban.

— Aun no te doy tu regalo. — dijo exaltada rukia interrumpiendo el momento.

— No necesitas darme nada. — respondió malhumorado al notar que rukia interrumpió ese único momento a solas que había estado esperando con ansias toda la noche y que debido a sus amigos y familia no podía ocurrir. Añoraba morder y besar los labios de la pelinegra.

— Claro que si idiota. Que clase de novia seria, si no te diera nada— Grito enojada

— Deja tu ventana abierta esta noche. — continúo cruzándose de brazos.

— Que clase de regalo es. Que tenga que esperar hasta la noche. — pregunto ichigo intrigado. Provocando que apareciera un sonrojo imperceptible en las mejillas de rukia.

— Acércate. — pidió seductoramente rukia. Obligando al peli naranja ha agacharse, hasta sentir el aliento de rukia en su oreja.

—_ No te lo diré cabeza hueca. _— se burlo rukia antes de entrar a toda prisa a la residencia kurosaki.

—_ Enana._ — grito ichigo entrando después de ella.

… **ღ…**

**Al mismo tiempo mientras ichigo y rukia hablaban.**

Karin salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana al enterarse lo que había ocurrido, siendo seguida de cerca por yoruichi quien le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a urahara antes de seguirla. Dejando a isshin y el sombrero solos en la habitación.

— _Sera mejor que también me retire_.- informo urahara ocultando su rostro tras su sombrero.

— Espera.- le detuvo isshin.

— _Su poder esta aumentando más rápido que el de ichigo._- anuncio urahara dejando a isshin perdido en sus pensamientos.

«Parece que después de todo, no podre mantenerla alejada de esto».- pensó isshin con una irónica sonrisa. «El poder shinigami esta en sus venas»

— _En otras circunstancias me opondría totalmente a esto. Pero creo que es mejor que empiece con un entrenamiento más riguroso._

_—La tratare mejor que a ichigo_.- hablo urahara sonriendo ante la idea de un nuevo discípulo.

_—Más te vale._- rio isshin dándole la mano a su viejo amigo seguido de una mirada de advertencia.

_—Despídeme de ichigo_.- hablo urahara desapareciendo por la puerta trasera.

**Mas tarde esa noche…**

Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y con la mirada pérdida en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mudo mientras su mente se encontraba en otro lugar muy distante pensando en el reiatsu que giraba en torno a su hermana.

«Sera posible que sus poderes shinigamis estan emergiendo. No… no… puede ser. » Pensó ichigo eliminando ese pensamiento con terror.

**- Sabes muy bien que existe la probabilidad que sus poderes hayan despertado al estar tan cerca de ti y los otros.- **hablo una voz muy dentro de su ser.

«Es bueno escucharte zangetsu. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con esa probabilidad, ella solo es una niña. Además toshirou y rukia son muy cuidadosos con su reiatsu, en dado caso que sus poderes estén despertando seria mi culpa.» respondió ichigo negándose rotundamente a la contestación de su zampakuto y sintiendo como su corazón se retorcía de culpa al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—_ Me aterra solo pensarlo_.- susurro ichigo. En ese momento se escucho el ruido de alguien tocando.

_— Pasa._ — indico ichigo sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

_—Ichi-ni. ¿Estas despierto?_ — pregunto karin casi susurrante, cerrando la puesta a sus espaldas

_— Si, no me he podido dormir. Dime que pasa karin._ — pregunto confundido ante la presencia de su hermana. La cual no había dejado de ocupar sus pensamientos en lo que iba de la noche.

_—Es que con todo lo que paso se me olvido darte tu regalo._ — declaro karin lanzándole una caja que ichigo atrapo ágilmente.

—_ ¿Que es?_ — pregunto ichigo sosteniendo la mediana caja entre sus manos.

— _No sabía muy bien que regalarte, así que solo ábrelo._ — dijo karin sentándose al lado de su hermano.

—_ Waaau.-_ dijo ichigo viendo el contenido de la caja y encontrándose con una venda color rojo brillante.

— _Es para que la empuñadura de zangetsu. Espero que te guste_. — hablo karin.

—_ Claro que me gusta mi mano te lo agradecerá. Gracias karin_.- respondió ichigo dándole un abrazo fraternal a su hermana.

— _De nada_.- respondido regresándole el abrazo.

— _Sera mejor que ya me valla a dormir. Es tarde._ —

—_Si tienes razón. Buenas noches karin.-_ dijo ichigo.

— _Buena noche Ichi-ni._ — hablo karin desapareciendo por el pasillo oscuro.

«Estará bien, la sentí algo distante».- pensó ichigo con preocupación sin darse cuenta de la presencia a sus espalda.

—_Te extrañe, Ichi._ — dijo una voz abrazándolo por la espalda lo que provoco que cayera al piso con nerviosismo.

— _Jajaja. Deberías ver tu cara_.- comenzó a reírse rukia de la expresión de terror del peli naranja.

—_ Rukia me asustaste._ — se quejo ichigo al reconocer la voz.

— _Esa es la idea, tonto_. — respondió rukia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— _No es gracioso. Que tal si me da un infarto del susto rukia._- reclamo ichigo en voz baja.

— _Esta bien no lo vuelvo hacer. Yo solo venia a darte tu regalo_. — dijo haciéndole espacio a ichigo en la cama.

— _¿Y donde esta?, yo no veo ninguna caja._ — pregunto ichigo sentándose frente a la pelinegra.

— _Eso es porque mi regalo no necesita ser envuelto_.- respondió acercándose a un tímido y sonrojado ichigo.

_— Ha…a que te refieres._ — respondió tartamudeando y tragando saliva.

_— Te amo ichigo._- hablo rukia juntando sus labios con los de el, en un apasionado beso que no tardo en ser correspondido con urgencia por el chico.

_— Yo también te amo rukia._ — susurro ichigo jadeante antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella pasando sus fuertes brazos por la pequeña cintura de rukia atrayéndola mas cerca.

… **ღ…**

«Por mas que me esfuerzo, por mas que lo intento. No dejo de lastimar a las personas que aprecio, incluso involuntariamente».- pensó dándole un ultimo vistazo a la cama donde ya hacia su hermana inconsciente antes de lanzarse por la ventana, cayendo sobre sus pies y manos, como si fuese un gato. Mientras que su mente recordaba su conversación con la mujer de ojos gatunos.

**Flash Black**

_Karin se encontraba vigilando el sueño de su hermana melliza, el único ruido alrededor de la habitación provenía de las respiraciones pausadas de yuzu, mientras ella se auto culpaba por los acontecimientos de ese día. Se supone que seria un día divertido para todos. _

— _Es mi culpa que yuzu y toshioru estén así.- se recriminaba karin observando con pena a su hermana inconsciente. _

— _No es tu culpa.- reconforto yoruichi._

— _¿Dime que paso yoruichi?- pregunto karin al gato en la ventana._

— _De alguna manera absorbiste el reiatsu de Hitsugaya Taicho y el de todos alrededor. No se como sucedió, lo único que puedo decirte es que tu reiatsu crece a pasos agigantados y te sugiero que comencemos un nuevo y más pesado entrenamiento. — hablo con una mirada llena de preocupación. _

—_Te estaré esperando.- yoruichi dijo al no recibir contestación de karin, antes de desaparecer por la ventana._

**Fin del Flash** **Black**

—_No hay otra solución más que…. _— observo el horizonte nocturno. Como si fuera el inicio de un comienzo.

_—Volverme más fuerte. Cueste lo que cueste_. — susurro en el elipsis de la noche al desaparecer.

… **ღ…**

Dentro de la casa alguien la visualizaba desaparecer en la oscuridad, lamentándose el mismo, sin saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica o que es lo que debía hacer.

**- Entrenara con ella**.- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

— No.- respondió nostálgico girándose hacia la pared tratando de encontrar una solución inexistente.

«Mi reiatsu le esta afectando. Todo es mi culpa.».- pensó cerrando sus ojos y sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta qui este episodio espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Nos estamos leyendo un abrazo y saludos.**


	14. Un Nuevo kido

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

**Capitulo 14**

"**Un nuevo kido"**

_La luna estaba en lo mas alto de aquel cielo despejado, parecía ser una tranquila noche de verano, como cualquier otra, él viento agitaba las copas de los arboles deliberadamente, los ciudadanos de karakura dormían plácidamente, mientras Ichigo corría a gran velocidad por las desiertas calles; Parecía ser que el shunpo no era suficiente para llegar a su destino y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos un descanso, este inmediatamente se detuvo sin razón alguna, en medio de un parque._

_«Que extraño. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme dormido». — Caviló estudiando el parque frente a el. Desconcertado ichigo opto por regresar a su casa y justo cuando esta por irse, escucho un rugido muy conocido para el, seguido de un grito de guerra._

— _No es posible! — Se dijo ichigo en voz alta, al recordar que la sekaimon estaba completamente sellada. Dirigiéndose hasta el rugido._

—_Te matare! — Se escucho un grito seguido de una fuerte explosión._

— _No lo creo. — Alguien respondió a lo lejos de la misma manera, una aterradora voz._

—_Cállate maldito! — se escucho un grito proveniente de los escombros pero antes de que saliera el dueño de la voz, una bola se estrello contra el atacante, mandándolo a volar. _

— _¿Quien será? — Cuestiono Ichigo, tratando de distinguir al desconocido pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudente._

— _¿Que es esto?— Se pregunto ichigo al sentir rodar algo sobres sus pies. Se agacho y tomo el artículo entre sus manos, al estudiarlo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente._

_«Esto es de Karin». — Pensó con horror al reconocer el balón de futbol de su hermana. Lo lanzo lejos y comenzó a correr hasta llegar hacia donde una chica de cabello largo azabache, estatura media y esbelto cuerpo esquivaba muy apenas los golpes de la sombra. _

— _Espera esa persona se ve demasiado grande como para ser karin y el otro sujeto parece más un humano que un hollow. — hablo ichigo estudiando detalladamente la pelea frente a el. Cuando de pronto la chica lo noto ahí de pie observándole, provocando que se descuidara de su enemigo y este aprovechará para atacarla. _

— _Cuidado! — Aviso ichigo. Interceptando el ataque del enemigo con su propia zampakuto._

— _¿Ichigo? — susurro la chica._

— _¿Karin?— hablo ichigo perdiéndose en los ojos ónix de su hermana. Los cuales espumaron todas las dudas de ichigo, sobre la identidad de la chica. Tal vez lucia más mayor y tanto su piel y facciones eran mas finas, pero aun conservaba la misma mirada llena de determinación._

— _No te metas Ichigo. Es mi pelea. — grito karin mas que molesta por la interrupción de su hermano._

—_No puedes pelear es demasiado fuerte para ti. — Sentencio ichigo. _

—_No estés tan seguro. — hablo karin sacando una píldora de entre sus ropas y tragándosela para salir en su forma shinigami, dejando en completo shock a ichigo._

— _¿Porque?…. ¿Como? — pregunto alarmado ichigo viendo como sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad. Sin ser consiente del cero que estaba a unos centímetros de impactarle._

— _Toshioru. — Respondió únicamente karin saltando sobre su hermano y desviando el ataque con una alegada y grande zampakuto que fácilmente podía compararse con las suya misma._

_«Sera que le transfiero sus poderes».- hacia sus propias conclusiones ichigo sin prestar atención a la batalla, que la joven estaba prácticamente perdiendo, frente al enemigo desconocido._

— _No puedes derrotarme. — decreto el enemigo sin rostro. Apareciendo a las espaldas de karin, a la cual se le estaba dificultando respirar._

_«Pero que». — pensó la chica sin darle tiempo de esquivar la espada que le atravesó por la espalda dejando sus ojos en blanco. El enemigo rio fuertemente antes de desaparecer._

—_Ichigo. — Susurro en busca de ayuda. Desplomándose en picada hacia el suelo._

— _¡Karin! — grito ichigo con horror, al percatarse de lo sucedido mientras el estaba divagando. _

— _Dios karin debí protegerte. — susurro ichigo al atraparle en el aire justo antes de que tocara el suelo._

— _No puedes… protegerme. — tosió sangre. — Todo el tiempo. —susurro clavando su mirada ónix en el frio y duro suelo. _

— _Mírame y te prometo que vas estar bien. — ordenó ichigo al borde de las lagrimas estrujándola mas contra su pecho. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, producto de la culpa y el miedo de perderla._

— _Siempre haciendo promesas que no puedes cumplir. — Murmuro contra su hombro, curvando sus labios en una triste sonrisa._

— _Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. — susurraba mientras derramaba lagrimas sin control. —Jamás debí de haberte dejado acercarte tanto a ese maldito enano._

— _¡No… No es tu culpa! ¡Ni la de el! — susurro alejándose un poco al momento que alzaba sus delicadas manos, manchadas de su propia sangre, a las mejilla de ichigo limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas derramadas por su hermano._

— _Te quiero karin. — hablo colocando su mano callosa sobre la fría mano de su hermana. Que lentamente perdía su calidez normal._

— _También te quiero Ichigo y deseo con todo mi corazón que no te culpes por esto. — susurro antes de que sus parpados se cerraran para siempre._

— _No. No por favor. — Grito ichigo sumergiéndose en la oscuridad._

— _KARIN…KARIN!_ — Gritaba ichigo apretando a rukia mas contra el.

—_Ichigo despierta. Estas teniendo una pesadilla_. — dijo rukia proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que lo mando a volar al suelo y al caer provoco que abriera bruscamente los ojos.

— _¡Rukia!_ — murmuro exaltado.

— ¡_Siento eso ichigo! ¡Pero tengo más de 20 minutos tratando de despertarte!_ — explico rukia sentada en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

— _Tengo que hablar con karin. —_ dijo levantándose histérico y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—_Espera!_ — grito rukia.

— _¡¿Que?!_ — Respondió ichigo girándose completamente para ver a rukia.

—_Eto… no…—_ tartamudeo con la cara completamente roja. —_Deberías ponerte algo de ropa._ — sugirió al fin rukia apartando la vista, hacia cualquier otra dirección.

—_Rayos_. — gruño ichigo avergonzado encontrando su ropa interior regada por el suelo, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo mientras se colocaba sus bóxer.

—_Maldición._ — Murmuro rukia saliendo de su cuerpo y tomando la placa en forma de calavera del escritorio de ichigo antes de reunirse con el.

… **ღ…**

—_Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño_. — Murmuro karin arrastrando pesadamente los pies al caminar.

«No se como veré a yuzu a la cara y menos como le explicare todo lo que sucedió a Ichi-ni». — Pensaba karin suspirando pesadamente.

—_Karin!_ — La llamarón sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndola que se girara a todos lados buscando al dueño de la voz.

—_Aquí arriba torpe._ — Musito Toshirou aterrizando junto a ella en su forma shinigami.

— ¡_Toshioru! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_ — Pegunto karin con un tono imperceptible de preocupación en su voz. Incluso olvido el insulto.

— _Necesitamos hablar_. — Dijo toshirou seriamente.

—_Toshirou lo siento… Yo… yo no quería absorber tu reiatsu… ni_... — Murmuro sin atreverse a mirar los ojos del peliblanco a pesar de que nada de lo que paso fue su culpa.

—_No fue tu culpa._ — Consoló toshirou haciendo que karin juntara todo su valor y levantara la vista hacia el, intentado descifrar lo que toshioru estaba por decir_. — Es mía._ — declaro agachando la mirada.

«Se valiente toshirou, esto no puede posponerse mas. Si no lo hago ahora, no se que pasara en el futuro». — Pensó toshirou empuñando las manos por la frustración.

—_Lo que paso no es culpa de nadie_. — declaro karin adquiriendo un tono de molestia ante las palabras del peliblanco, estaba apunto de decir algo mas, pero el se le adelanto.

— _Si… Si lo es y no digas lo contrario karin._ — levanto la voz dándole la espalda a karin, incapaz de verla a los ojos por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—_Mi reiatsu te esta afectando de sobremanera, lo mejor será que me aleje de ti, lo mas que pueda. Yo no quiero este destino para ti, no quiero verte morir._ — hablo claramente toshirou sin girarse mientras que su mente trabaja a mil por hora, tratando inútilmente de no imaginarse el rostro de karin en ese momento. Que por el reiatsu que comenzó a expulsar parecía molesta.

«Que idiota es, como se le ocurre decir esa estupidez. Yoruichi tenia razón».- pensó karin recordando su platica con la mujer gatuna.

**Flash Black**

Ambas se encontraban en completo silencio sentadas una a lado de la otra, disfrutando de un humeante té. Después de haber tenido un arduo entrenamiento.

— _¿Que crees que pase ahora?—_ pegunto karin observando con mucho interes el vapor que su té despedía. — _Me refiero a que ichigo comenzara a sospechar._

—_Podría decir que todo estará bien y que todo se solucionara, que tarde o temprano ichigo aceptara que tanto tu como el, eligieron por voluntad propia, morir y sumergirse en este mundo o prefieres la verdad. Aunque sea cruel y dura._ — Le dio opciones yoruichi mientras ponía su taza en la mesa. Karin no pensó mucho su respuesta.

—_Preferiría la verdad, ya he pasado la mitad de mi vida en una mentira._ — susurro poniendo atención en las facciones relajadas de la mujer gatuna.

—_Así me gusta_. — hablo yoruichi con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro.

—_Conozco demasiado bien a tu hermano, así que creo…._ — se detuvo un momento a pensar en sus palabras antes de corregirse. —_No estoy segura que lo primero que sucederá es que ichigo se volverá completamente loco, tratara de matarnos a urahara a mi y de paso a tu padre por dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones. Conociendo tu actitud, tu te molestaras y te pelearas con el y por supuesto que el tratada de convencerte de lo contrario, te dirá que es arriesgado, que podrías morir; lo que de cierto modo es verdad, ya que para ser un shinigami primero tienes que morir. Se opondrá totalmente. —_ explico yoruichi, observando detenidamente las acciones de la pelinegra.

—_No seria la primera vez._ — cuestiono karin bajando las manos a su regazo y arrugando sus ropas al empuñar las manos.

— _¡O tal vez! Se culpe y terminara por estar en un debate mental, tal como lo esta haciendo Hitsugaya Taicho. En este momento._ — comento inconscientemente yoruichi adquiriendo una sonrisa cómplice al notar el cambio drástico en karin.

— _Toshirou. —_ susurro karin levantando la mirada.

— _Sabía! ¿Que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes? _— Acuso yoruichi triunfante.

—_No!_ — dijo ruborizada. _— Bueno si!_ — confeso karin viéndose totalmente acorralada.

—_¡Ichi-ni, no debe de saber! —_

— _No te preocupes no diré nada._ —

—_Pero que pasa con el, no tendría porque._ — se trato de explicar karin pero la mujer gatuna se le adelanto.

— _Si tiene porque, el creerá que su reiatsu tiene algo que ver con el que tus poderes estén despertando._ —

—_Eso es ridículo y estúpido. Además mi poder es nato_ — escupió karin.

— _Tendrás que convencerlo de ello. Hitsugaya no tardara en hablar contigo sobre lo que pasa, te tratara de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Incluso intentara alejarse de ti._ — explico yoruichi tomando pausadamente un trago de te.

— _Si, el es así. Aunque muy en el fondo es trasparente como el agua, su carácter frio solo es un escudo _— susurro karin recordando vívidamente una situación similar, en las que claro esta ella no estaba involucrada.

— _Al menos de mi forma de verlo._ —

— _Es extraño… tu has sido la única persona que puede ver a través de el._ — Comento yoruichi observando como karin se tiraba de espaldas estirando sus piernas y levantando ambos brazos hacia su cabeza para utilizarlos como almohada.

— _¿Que quieres decir con eso?_ — pregunto karin abriendo los ojos de sobre manera.

— _Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero. El únicamente se abre a ti._ — explico yoruichi, riendo sonorosamente sin recibir contestación por parte de karin

«Si todo fuera tan fácil a como suena». — pensó karin suspirando pesadamente.

**Fin del flash Black**

Mientras karin parecía en otro mundo, ajena a todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Toshirou se mantenía de piedra sin poder moverse y por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, se debatía mentalmente entre largase de ahí o quedarse afrontar de una vez por todas, a una muy enojada karin, estaba punto de decir algo más cuando.

— _¡Idiota! —_ Le grito karin apareciendo con shunpo delante de el y abofeteándolo con fuerza, obligando a girar su cuello hacia otro lado producto de la fuerza.

— _Karin es lo mej…._ — Quiso decir pero karin inmediatamente lo silencio.

—_Cállate. —_ grito con furia colocando sus manos en los hombros de toshioru, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos.

— _Ahora te toca escucharme a mí._ — Escupió las palabras con furia ganando la completa atención de toshirou que se perdió en su mirada, donde había una oscuridad profunda que expresaba un sentimiento contrario, al que sus acciones reflejaban.

—_Como puedes decir eso tonto. Tú no eres el único shinigami en mi vida como puedes estar tan seguro que es tu reiatsu; bien puede ser el de ichigo o el de rukia. Además mi padre es un shinigami, mi hermano es un shinigami, que es descuidado con su reiatsu y se la pasa expulsándolo día a día, sin ser consiente de ello y mi poder es nato. Tardo o temprano mi poder despertara completamente, incluso en este precisó momento ciento como mi reiatsu recorre cada célula de mi cuerpo. —_ Explico karin deteniéndose en ese momento siendo consiente de un reiatsu color negro alrededor de su cuerpo.

«Por mucho que me pese tiene razón ». — pensaba toshirou desviando la mirada. Estaba tan absorto es sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**- Sera porque es un tonto tal como dice karin. —** hablo su zampakuto haciendo que una vena apareciera en su frente, estaba por decir algo mas cuando sintió como karin se alejo a toda prisa de el, al levantar la mirada se quedo en shock.

— _Karin, ¿Que esta pasando?_ — logro decir de forma angustiada mientras intentaba acercarse a ella desesperadamente.

«Esto es extraño, porque no puedo sentir su reiatsu». — pensó sin apartar en ningún solo momento la mirada de karin.

— _No te acerques._ — le ordeno karin.

«Maldición. Contrólate karin, concéntrate ». — Karin pensó sosteniéndose la cabeza al caer de rodillas.

— _¿Porque no?_ — Pregunto acercándose lentamente.

— _Solo detente._ — hablo karin fríamente deteniendo solo por un momento, los pasos de toshioru.

—_¡No lo hare!_ — Se negó toshirou apareciendo delante de karin con shunpo, sin lograr alcanzarla ya que ella se alejo a la misma velocidad.

—_Si lo harás, si no absorberé tu reiatsu. Según la explicación de Urahara, tal vez esta es una habilidad de mi zampakuto._ — explico karin cerrando levemente los ojos y descuidando por unos segundos las acciones del peliblanco.

— _Toshirou_. — Murmuro en shock.

… **ღ…**

Los pies de ichigo hacían retumbar el suelo con cada paso que avanzaba rumbo a la habitación, al llegar frente a la puerta se quedo de pie con una de sus manos en la perilla, sentía temblar sus manos por los nervios, rogaba por todo lo que conocía que su sueño no fuera real u que su hermana estuviera durmiendo. Después de unos minutos pensando en las probabilidades de que su pesadilla fuera real, junto todo su valor para entrar en la habitación.

Suspiro pesadamente al ver las siluetas de sus dos hermanas en sus respectivas camas durmiendo pacíficamente, pero eso no fue suficiente para disipar sus miedos y dudas; Así que se acerco sigilosamente hacia la cama de karin, que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, con las mantas. Sus manos temblaron mientras acercaba su mano, los segundos se hicieron eternos al retirar las sabanas.

«Lo sabía». — pensó al descubrir un montón de almohadas apiladas bajo las mantas, simulando el cuerpo de su hermana.

— _¿A donde vas ichigo?_ — pregunto quedamente rukia al ver pasar a un nervioso ichigo, corriendo de la misma manera en dirección a la habitación de toshioru.

— _Toshirou._ — dijo en voz alta al estar delante de la habitación abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

— _Tampoco esta_. — gruño por lo bajo, notando como el viento entraba por la ventana entreabierta, haciendo que las cortinas se movieran lentamente.

— _¿Que esta pasando?_ — preguntó rukia de pie en el marco de la puerta.

— _Dame eso._ — ordeno ichigo acercándose velozmente a rukia para quitarle el permiso de shinigami sustituto.

—_No._ — expresó rukia con enojo, esquivándolo provocando que ichigo callera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la pared del pasillo.

—_No lo repetiré rukia_— gruño ichigo levantándose con un chichón el la cabeza y repitiendo la misma acción.

— _No me provoques, rukia. Te ordeno que me la des._ — refunfuño sentado en el suelo.

— _Deja de darme órdenes._ — se quejo rukia golpeándolo duro en la cabeza.

— _Rukia no estoy de humor._ — grito lleno de enfado.

—_No, hasta que me digas que pasa._ — gruño rukia descuidando los movimientos del peli naranja.

—_Ichi….go_ — trato de hablar pero ichigo fue mas rápido esta vez y la aprisiono contra la pared y su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

— _Ichi...—_ quiso volver hablar pero ichigo no se lo permitió colocando unas de sus manos en la barbilla de rukia obligándola a verlo.

« ¿Que pasa con el? ». — pensó tranquilamente en el momento que sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro. Incluso toda las furia de hace un momento parecía haber desaparecido mágicamente siendo remplazada por un sentimiento que no sabia como identificar.

— _¿Confías en mí?_ — pregunto ichigo de repente acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de porcelana de rukia con su pulgar.

— _Tu sabes que si_. — Farfullo sonrojada hasta las orejas por la cercanía de sus rostros y la mirada depresiva que ichigo le deba.

— _Necesito que me ayudes una vez mas, rukia. Por favor._ — pidió ichigo presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de rukia, que reacciono al instante pasando sus brazos por el cuello de ichigo atrayéndolo hacia ella para profundizar el beso. Tal como el beso comenzó se detuvo dejando a ambos jadeantes.

— _Te ayudare. —_ susurro aturdida por el beso lleno de necesidad que ichigo le proporciono, sin contar que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento del beso, rukia termino sentada en el regazo de ichigo.

— _Gracias. —_ Agradeció ichigo presionando sus labios ligeramente antes de levantarse.

— _¡Y bien! ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?_ — pregunto atrapando el cuerpo humano de ichigo.

— _Busca el reiatsu de mi hermana._ —pidió mas amable que de costumbre lo que despertó todas las alertas de rukia. — _o el de toshirou._ — esto ultimo lo dijo empuñando sus manos.

—_Hitsugaya taicho es demasiado bueno ocultando su reiatsu así que lo mejor será buscar el de karin._ — explico rukia, concentrándose en el reiatsu de karin. De la nada se formaron lazos espirituales alrededor de la pelinegra y de la misma manera desaparecieron.

«Que paso, porque no lo puedo encontrar ». — Abriendo mucho los ojos ante este pensamiento.

— _¿Que pasa? _— Ichigo preguntó de una manera demasiado relajada. Tal vez demasiado relajada.

— _No la siento por ninguna parte._ — dijo una preocupada rukia.

— _Ni hablar, tendremos que buscarlos de la forma antigua._ — comento ichigo dándole la espalda y saliendo a toda prisa por la ventana. Dejando de pie en medio de la habitación a una muy perturbada rukia.

«Esto se pondrá feo». — pensó rukia presintiendo que toshioru y karin estaban juntos en este momento.

— _Apresúrate enana_. — ordeno ichigo asomando la cara por la ventana.

— _No me digas así tarado._ — sermoneo rukia recuperando su actitud habitual.

— _Entonces no hagas que te llame así, duende._ — molesto ichigo.

— _Sera mejor que nos separemos._ — sugirió una muy enfadada rukia. Ichigo solo asintió antes de desaparecer.

… **ღ…**

— _Toshirou._ — Musito en shock al sentir como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y este apoyaba su barbilla contra su cabeza. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que no parecía afectarle en nada su reiatsu.

— _¿Pero que?_ — Cuestiono karin observando con atención como su reiatsu color negro se torneaba de un azul hielo, danzando alrededor de ambos.

«Porque mi reiatsu se fusiona con el de ella, incluso puedo sentir lo que esta sintiendo». — pensó toshioru con sorpresa.

— _Lo siento, karin. Soy un tonto y me equivoque al decir lo que dije._ — susurro toshirou saliendo de su sorpresa.

Karin se alejo un poco de su cómoda posición, levantando levemente su rostro para verlo a los ojos, juntando todo su valor para hablar mientras que un leve sonrojo tomaba posesión de sus mejillas. — _Lo que paso no es tu culpa, es únicamente mía. Mi reiatsu esta fuera de control, por eso estoy entrenando, para tener un mayor control_. — susurro acariciando el rostro de toshioru que comenzó a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, sin hacer nada para detener el cálido contacto de las manos y el cuerpo de karin.

— _No podría vivir con la carga de conciencia al saber que le hice daño a yuzu o a ti_. —

— _Eso no sucederá._ — Aseguro toshirou colocando su mano sobre la de karin en forma de consuelo.

— _Además sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu._ — agrego inconsciente de que con esas palabras dañaba el enorme ego de karin. Aunque fueran la verdad.

— _¡¿Que?!_ — agravio karin alejándose de el.

« ¿Ahora que fue lo que dije?». — se abofeteo mentalmente ante las reacciones de karin.

—No estés tan seguro. — gruño karin con molestia activando su sustituto de zampakuto.

— _Espera!… Espera no lo decía en serio… ¡Bueno tal vez si!_ — hablo toshioru retrocediendo varios pasos.

— _Desenvaina a Hy__ō__rinmaru_. — ordeno karin colocándose en posición de batalla.

— _No lo hare_. — respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— _Vamos toshirou, necesito medir mi desempeño. Ahora_ — pidió karin haciendo pucheros.

— _Definitivamente no y no me convencerás de lo contrario, ni poniendo esa cara_. — se mantuvo firme toshirou.

— _Ohh!_ — Comento karin ganando la atención del chico.

— _No me digas que te da vergüenza, perder contra una chica_. — ínsito karin con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro.

— _No es eso, yo te podría derrotar con una mano atada a la espalda._ — expuso toshirou con el ceño fruncido. Como era posible que ella estuviera dudando de su capacidad y que además se estuviera burlando en su propia cara.

«Que fácil es de provocar». — rio internamente karin al tener éxito en su cometido.

— _¡Ohh! Entonces será acaso que tienes miedo._ — alimento el fuego karin, con su ultimo comentario.

— _Tú los has querido_. — exploto Toshirou desenvainando a Hyōrinmaru.

— _Adelante._ — dio un grito de guerra, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra toshirou, que intercepto su ataque con el filo de su zampakuto.

«Desde cuando es tan rápida y fuerte». — pensó alarmado toshirou retrocediendo lentamente con cada unos de los ataques de karin.

— _¿Cuando fue que mejorarte tanto?_ — preguntó toshirou en medio del sonoroso ruido que producía el metal de sus espadas al chocar.

— _Que crees que estuve haciendo mientras me ignorabas._ — sonrió con suficiencia antes de saltar ágilmente hacia atrás.

— _No creo que haya sido suficiente._ — dijo toshirou atacándola con las misma intensidad que ella. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la tiro al suelo con uno de sus pies.

— _¡Muerta!_ — Hablo toshirou con suficiencia manteniéndola aprisionada contra el suelo y el filo de Hyōrinmaru.

— _Olvidas una regla muy importante, querido toshirou. _— cuestiono karin observando el pecho de toshioru.

— _¿Cuál?_ — pregunto toshirou dirigiendo su mirada ha lo que karin estaba viendo. Solo para encontrarse de frente con el pie de karin que lo mando a volar hacia un extremo y su zampakuto al contrario.

— _Jamás subestimes a tu enemigo._ — dijo apareciendo con shunpo sentada a horcajadas sobre el.

— _¿Pero? ¿Qué? _— hablo toshirou quedándose paralizado al sentir el frio del metal de la diminuta navaja de karin en su cuello y sus delgados brazos inmovilizándolo.

— _¡Estas muerto!_ — susurro karin sonriendo con superioridad levantándose y extendiendo una de sus manos para ayudarlo.

—_Solo fue suerte. Además no utilice toda mi fuerza._ — Murmuro aceptando de mala gana la ayuda de karin.

—_Si como no_. — rio karin.

— _Espera… ¿Que son esas cosas?—_ pregunto toshirou estudiando con atención la delgada muñeca de karin.

— _¡OH! esto…_ — Murmuro apenas audible, alejándose unos pasos de el, mostrándole unas pulseras plateadas con extraños grabados, que se aferraban a ambas muñecas y tobillos.

— _Son reguladores de reiatsu. Lo reducen un 60 porciento. Es algo parecido al tatuaje que les colocan a los shinigamis nivel capitán o teniente, antes de entrar a la sekaimon._ — Explico karin señalando al lugar del cuerpo de toshioru donde se encontraba el tatuaje.

— _¿Como sabes del regulador?_ — Pregunto alarmado por el extenso conocimiento de karin, que parecía ser que día con día aumentaba, al igual que su fuerza y velocidad.

— _Urahara_ — reveló karin sin mucho ánimo, caminando hacia donde salió volando la zampakuto.

— _Ya veo_. — respondió.

«Un momento me gano utilizando únicamente el 40 porciento de su poder». — pensó abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

**- Ella es muy fuerte a pesar de ser aun humana. Incluso puede que su fuerza y agilidad supere fácilmente las de un teniente. **— hablo Hyōrinmaru igual de impresionado que su amo.

«Se que no debería decir esto. Pero me alegro que la sekaimon este sellada, así no sabrán de karin, por el momento». — pensó toshirou observando detenidamente a karin, que parecía muy interesada en su zampakuto.

«Así, que así se ve de cerca una zampakuto ». — pensó karin colocándose de rodillas para estudiar analíticamente cada unos de los rasgos de la espada. «Es mas pequeña que la de Ichi-ni»

«Parece una katana común y corriente». — Especulo levantándola con una sola mano. — «Al menos antes de sentir el poder que fluye dentro».

— _¡Karin! ¿Que haces con mi zampakuto?_ — cuestiono toshirou apareciendo a sus espalda.

— _¡Aahhh! _ — grito aventando al aire la zampakuto y atrapándola varias veces en el aire.

— _¿Yo?… Nada, solo la veía._ — respondió aferrándose a la empuñadura.

— _¿Entonces? ¡No entiendo porque te asustas!_ — dijo sonriendo imperceptiblemente ante el cambio de expresiones de sorpresa a enojó de karin.

—_No deberías aparecer a las espaldas de la gente_. — refuto karin tomando la zampakuto por el filo y entregándosela a su dueño.

— _¿Quien es el amargado ahora?_ — murmuró toshirou jalándola hacia el por la cintura, de modo que su zampakuto parecía atravesarla si mirabas del lado contrario.

— _Tonto_. — dijo karin con un sonrojo adornando su rostro, mientras ambos se acercaban. Pero antes de que siquiera sus labios se rosaran, toshirou la empujo lejos del el.

— ¡_Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana!_ — grito ichigo enterrando a zangetsu en el suelo en medio de ambos.

—_Karin! ¿Estas bien?_ — grito toshirou tratando de acercarse.

— _Ichi-ni. —_ dijo con sorpresa desde el suelo. Pero la mirada que ichigo le dirigió la estremeció quitándole el habla.

—_Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. —_ dijo ichigo levantando a zangetsu y dirigiendo su filo hacia el peliblanco.

— _En cuanto a ti. Quiero que te quede bien claro que si llegas atravesar el corazón de mi hermana con tu zampakuto y le trasfieres tus poderes, te matare antes de que siquiera la sociedad de almas se entere. —_ declaro ichigo levantando abruptamente su reiatsu.

— _Espera kurosaki, deja que te explique._ — trato de razonar toshirou, lo que no sirvió de nada.

— _No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones y déjame terminar. Tampoco quiero que te acerques a ella de ninguna forma_ — grito ichigo con furia.

— _Quedo claro_. — pregunto, asegurándose que sus términos y amenazas hayan sido escuchados.

—_No me intimidad tu reiatsu, ni tus palabras ichigo_. — respondió toshirou de las misma manera, dirigiéndole la mas fría y retadora de sus miradas.

— _¿Qué?_ — protesto ichigo incrédulo.

— _No me alejare, yo de verdad quiero a tu hermana_. — confeso Toshirou.

«Toshirou». — pensó karin aun incapaz de hablar.

— _Eso lo veremos. —_ murmuró justo antes de lanzarle un poderoso ataque. — _Getsuga Tencho. —_

— _Toshirou!_ — grito karin con preocupación al ver tal magnitud de poder impactarse contra los arboles y juegos del parque, masacrándolos completamente.

… **ღ…**

— _Este es el reiatsu de ichigo_. — susurro una alarmada rukia al ver la explosión.

«Maldición los encontró antes. Espero llegar antes de que algo verdaderamente malo suceda». — Pensó rukia saltando de tejado en tejado a gran velocidad.

… **ღ…**

—_Toshirou!_ — grito tratando de acercarse al área destruida.

—_No interfieras karin_. — dijo ichigo apareciendo delante de ella deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos.

— _¿Te has vuelto loco? Ichi-ni._ — refuto karin.

— _La que esta verdaderamente loca aquí, eres tú._ — grito ichigo lleno de rabia. Karin estaba por protestar cuando toshirou apareció a sus espaldas.

—_Te encuentras bien._ — pregunto alarmada acercándose a la silueta.

—_Si, lo esquivé apenas a tiempo._ — hablo toshirou jadeante. Tambaleándose de un lado a otro, con la mitad de su pecho quemado y con varias cortadas.

**-El, esta manipulando a tu hermana**. — hablo una voz dentro de la cabeza de ichigo.

—_Pues la próxima no fallare._ — declaro ichigo sin ser consiente que no era el mismo en ese momento.

— _No fue lo suficiente._ — murmuro karin atrapándolo antes de caer al suelo, dejándolo apoyarse en su hombro.

—_Aléjate karin. Solo se esta aprovechando de tu ingenuidad_. —

— _No me moveré._ — se negó karin.

**- Mátalo ichigo. El esta tratando de robar a tu hermana de este mundo, si no haces algo la matara**. — hablo de nuevo la aterradora.

—_Obedécelo karin._ — mando toshirou alejándola.

— _Pero. —_ trato de protestar.

— _La única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón es enfrentándolo_. — declaro toshirou desenvainando a Hyōrinmaru y alejándose con shunpo.

—_Ichi-ni, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto._ — balbuceo karin aferrándose a uno de sus brazos, reteniéndose a si misma para no interferir.

— _No se que le hiciste, pero lo revertiré._ — declaro ichigo apuntándole con el filo de zangetsu.

— _Escúchate kurosaki! ¡En este momento no eres tu mismo!_ — sermoneó toshirou delante del el.

— _Cállate_. — grito ichigo atacándolo a gran velocidad.

«Que esta pasando». — pensó karin en pánico al notar como el reiatsu de ichigo se modificaba drásticamente, pareciéndose mas al de un hollow que al de el mismo.

**- Liquidémoslo ahora ichigo, Déjame salir**. — grito la voz.

«Aun no. ». — respondió ichigo acelerando masivamente sus movimientos.

«Esa mirada». — pensó toshirou observando detenidamente como el color marrón de los ojos de ichigo se desvanecía lentamente para tornearse amarillo. — «Es el hollow interno de ichigo». — abrió los ojos de la impresión, mientras colisionaba su zampakuto contra la de ichigo.

—_Admito que has mejorado toshirou_. — sonrió sombríamente. — _Pero no lo suficiente._ — Apareció delante de el.

«Si no esquivo este ataque seguramente moriré». — pensó con horror, pero parecía ser que todos sus músculos se congelaron en ese momento.

— _¡Maldición reacciona!_ — grito furioso, sin obtener el resultado deseado. Antes de que el ataque le impactara se percato de una silueta delante de él.

— _Getsuga Tencho._ — Ichigo lanzo su ataque lleno de rabia pero antes de siquiera poder alcanzar al peliblanco un escudo apareció.

— _*Bakudou 81, Dankuu. _— grito karin apareciendo con shunpo y interceptando el ataque.

— _Karin._ — las palabras apenas salieron de su boca llenas de preocupación. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

«Ella no debería poder realizar un rango tan alto de kido, su cuerpo humano no podría resistirlo. ¡Sin embargo no parece afectarle! ¿Que significa esto?» se grita mentalmente toshirou.

— _¿Como_?— cuestiono ichigo, totalmente paralizado.

— _He estado entrenando._ — confeso karin a la defensiva, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando ichigo elevo su reiatsu.

«Para que karin pueda realizar un kido de esa magnitud, solo significa que es un…. No». — sus pensamientos le asustaron a gran medida e imagines vividas de su sueño aparecían en su mente como una película vieja, atormentándolo.

— _Todo es tu culpa enano. No lo permitiré, no te dejare morir_. — aulló ichigo con la rabia nublando sus sentidos.

**- Ahora o nunca.** — sonrió el hollow interno de ichigo tomando posesión completa del cuerpo de ichigo, al sentir como la fuerza de su mente se debilitaba.

— _Muévete._ — advirtió inútilmente el peliblanco al notar como la mascara de ichigo se formo por completo.

— _Es mi decisión._ — dijo karin pero ante de siquiera terminar su frase sintió como la mano de ichigo se impactaba potentemente con su rostro, lanzándola en picada hacia el suelo.

«Ese no era ichigo». — Pensó sujetándose la mejilla mientras caía.

— _Karin!_ — Grito toshirou lleno de preocupación tratando de ir tras de ella, pero ichigo no se lo permitió.

— _Kurosaki abre los ojos_! — grito toshirou lleno de rabia al no poder hacer nada.

— _¡Eh! dormido por mucho tiempo, es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido._ — estiro todos sus huesos mientras hablaba. Planeaba explotar el cuerpo de ichigo, hasta no poder más.

—_Como pudiste, ella no es un shinigami y aunque lo fuera siempre será tu hermana._ — explico toshirou a gritos, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

«No lo es, como pude dejar que esto se saliera de mis manos». — murmuro ichigo dentro de la mente de su mismo cuerpo.

_- ¡Karin! No le hagas daño_. — hablo ahora ichigo dentro de su mundo interno.

— _Deja de preocuparte rey, solo estorbaba._ — hablo con una voz completamente diferente.

— *_Bakudou 12, Fushibi. _— Reacciono karin apenas a tiempo cayendo en una especie de telaraña, de espaldas.

— _Eso no puede ser mi hermano._ — hablo llena de terror observando como ichigo peleaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

«Tengo que detenerlo de alguna forma, si no el puede matar a toshirou». — Pensó karin levantándose.

— _Perdóname ichigo, pero no me dejas otra opción_. — murmuro con frustración, mientras se desasía de las cuatro pulseras de plata.

«Que es lo que planea hacer». — pensó toshirou esquivando los ataques de ichigo, sin descuidar a karin.

— _Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, Joya roja, y Rueda de Acero. Las alas se mueven, el cielo se para. El sonido de las lanzas recorre el viejo castillo._ — karin con cada palabra que mencionaba sentía como su reiatsu se acumulaba en sus manos formando lentamente una esfera amarilla.

… **ღ…**

Ichigo se encontraba sumergido en su mundo interno, solo se mantenía recostado contemplando el cielo azul y los enormes rascacielos, con arrepentimiento, no tenia idea de cómo es que se dejo llevar por sus estúpidos miedos y sentimientos.

—_Soy un tonto._ — se dijo ichigo arrepentido, tratando inútilmente de tomar el control de su propio cuerpo. Pero aun se sentía traicionado.

**-No lo eres, solo tratabas de proteger a tu hermana**. — comento zangetsu, apareciendo frente a el, con sus ropas negras y anteojos del mismo color, su aspecto era igual que el de siempre.

—_Siento tanta rabia y odio, no quiero esto para karin, no quiero que se involucre con la Sociedad de Almas._ —

**-Ichigo no es el momento de estar aquí lamentándose por lo que puede sucede, si tu hermana sigue el mismo camino que tu.** — aconsejo su zampakuto.

—_Tienes razón_. — dijo ichigo levantándose de su posición en el suelo.

**- Eso es. Ahora vas a salir y tomaras el control, no dejes que tus sentimientos, ni el, te controlen.** — hablo zangetsu tratándolo de hacerlo entrar en razón.

… **ღ…**

— _¡Karin detente!_ — Grito rukia corriendo a toda prisa por el cielo y al llegar no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar como la gran esfera de poder, color amarilla salía disparada de las manos de karin.

— _*Hadou 63, Raikouhou._ — Lanzo el poder hacia su hermano.

—_¡Karin! No!_ — Grito toshirou al notar como ichigo se detuvo abruptamente discutiendo consigo mismo mientras comenzaba lentamente a tomar control de su cuerpo.

«Esa fue la voz de rukia». — Pensó ichigo girándose lentamente, solo para recibir la energía de frente, sin darle tiempo de esquivarla.

— _Creo que se me paso la mano_. — Murmuro preocupada al ver la magnitud de la explosión. Espero un momento a que el humo se disipo, dejando a la vista la silueta del cuerpo de ichigo cayendo a gran velocidad, con paso rápido lo atrapando por la espalda antes de tocar el suelo.

—_Karin._ — Toshirou murmuró tratando de acercarse a ella, pero rukia apareció reteniéndolo.

— _¡Kuchiki! _— Riño en peliblanco. Rukia no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza, girando su rostro hacia ambos kurosaki.

— _Sea lo que sea que hablen no es nuestro asunto. Créeme solo logaras que ichigo haga una rabieta._ — Murmuro rukia soltando el brazo del chico. Toshirou solo se quedo de pie ejerciendo presión en sus puños, al notar como ichigo le gritaba a karin, parecía ser que no había recuperado el control de sus palabras como el de su cuerpo.

— _¡Kuchiki! ¡Kurosaki aun no parece haber recuperado el control!_ —

—_No me digas que_… — Trato de hablar rukia y al ver la seriedad de la mirada de toshioru, no necesito terminar su frase para saber que el hollow interno de ichigo había regresado y tomando el control.

— _Ichi-ni, ¿Estas bien?—_ Pregunto temblado de preocupación, dirigiendo una de sus manos al rostro de su hermano.

— _Suéltame._ — Grito lleno cólera golpeando lejos de el las manos de su hermana y alejándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban, dándole la espalda.

— _Ichigo lo siento._ — Se disculpaba karin trabando de acercarse, pero sus ojos aun lucían levemente amarillos.

— _No te me acerques._ — Ordeno ichigo con un tono de voz que la dejo de piedra. Este aun discutía con su hollow interno, por el control mental.

— _Déjame explicarte._ — Rogo manteniéndose de rodillas ante su hermano.

— _¿Porque?_ — Pregunto ichigo dirigiéndole una mirada profunda, por fin sus ojos habían recuperado su color natural, pero dentro su mirada estaba llena de dolor de traición, jamás ni en sus más locas pesadillas, se imagino que su propia hermana lo atacaría y menos con tremendo poder.

Rukia no soporto más y se acerco deprisa a ichigo, solo para notar que este ya había tomado el control, pero no parecía el mismo y no pudo evitar que el peli-naranja pronunciara unas palabras que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de haber dicho.

— _El día que te transformes en un shinigami estarás muerta para mí. _— dijo las palabras sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que causaría a su hermana.

— _Ichigo estas enojado por esos dices cosas que no quieres decir en realidad._ — Hablo rukia observando como los ojos de karin se entristecían.

— _Déjalo hablar, rukia._ — dijo karin en un susurro sin atreverse a levantar su rostro y mostrar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el suelo, al verse rechazada por su propio hermano.

«Kurosaki karin no llora. Pero no puedo retener las lagrimas, como puede decirme eso». —Pensó karin angustiada.

— _El único que le hace daño eres tú._ — Sentencio toshirou arto de la situación, como podía ichigo hablar de esa manera.

— _Basta toshirou. El tiene razón_. — dijo karin amargamente.

—_Karin. _— susurro toshioru hecho piedra al notar pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de los profundos ojos de karin, verla llorar le mataba. Solo la había visto hacerlo una vez y fue suficiente para prometerse así mismo, no hacerla llorar, nunca.

«Que diablos he hecho, porque dije eso». — Se grito mentalmente y trato de redimir su error, pero las palabras jamás salieron de su garganta, se congelo al girarse y notar las lagrimas en el rostro frágil de su hermana.

— _Tal vez no fue ni el momento, ni la forma adecuada._ — expreso karin, limpiándose las lagrimas y aproximándose a ichigo de manera decisiva. Incluso su mirada cambio radicalmente, lo que sorprendió a rukia y Hitsugaya, que no tenían idea de lo que la pequeña pelinegra planeaba hacer.

—_Karin yo…_ — trato de hablar ichigo, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en pequeños fragmentos y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al notar la profundidad del dolor en los ojos de karin.

—_SHH. No digas nada_. — Silencio karin sin apartar la vista ni un solo momento. De golpe sus ojos se tornearon completamente negros incluyendo la parte blanca de sus ojos.

— _*Quae cor tuum plenum irarum oblivione._ — susurro apenas audible. Los ojos marrones de ichigo se hicieron uno con los ónix, por un eterno momento solo se concentro únicamente en ella y sin darse cuenta entro en una especie de transe donde lentamente Rukia, Toshirou, Karin y el parque comenzaron a desvanecerse, como si fueras una simple ilusión. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con normalidad y todos los sentimientos que lo atiborraban como la ira, el dolor, la traición, el miedo, comenzaron a abandonarle.

Mientras esto sucedía en la mente de ichigo, el aire y todo alrededor de ellos cuatro, se detuvo momentáneamente, las copas de los arboles no se movían mas, ni las nubes en el cielo nocturno, todo se paralizo.

«Que esta pasando, parece como si el tiempo se detuviera». — pensó Toshirou, observando a su alrededor suspicaz.

— _¿Que es esto?_ — pregunto rukia removiendo algo que cayo en su cabello y descubriendo al tenerlo sobre sus blancos guantes, que se trataba de un pétalo color negro. Ambos shinigamis levantaron sus rostros hacia el cielo nocturno donde les sorprendió encontrase con una hermosa tormenta de pétalos negros.

—_Parece kido._ — Murmuro toshirou recordando a su amiga de la infancia en el mundo shinigami. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir palabra o tratar de encontrarle alguna explicación, la tormenta de pétalos negros se disipo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como si nunca hubiera sucedido, el viento y todo alrededor volvió a la normalidad.

—_Ichigo, karin._ — hablo una preocupada rukia al recordar el motivo por el cual estaban ahí. Al girarse se encontró con que ambos hermanos perdieron el conocimiento al mismo tiempo.

— _¿Que paso? Kuchiki, Hitsugaya-kun._ — Apareció una preocupada Orihime corriendo hacia ellos en pijamas.

—_Kurosaki perdió el control de su cuerpo_. — respondió Toshirou recogiendo imperceptiblemente los cuatro aros de plata del suelo.

—_Déjame curarte._ — sugirió Orihime percatándose de las graves heridas en el cuerpo del capitán.

—_Estoy bien_. — Se negó.

—_Pero Hitsugaya-kun, tus heridas._ — trato de protestar orihime, pero el peliblanco no se lo permitió.

—_Cura primero a karin y kurosaki_. — ordeno fríamente el capitán.

—_Bien._ — obedeció la chica corriendo hacia rukia que aplicaba su kido curativo en el peli-naranja.

«Eres un tonto impulsivo ichigo» — Pensó rukia sin dejar de verlo con preocupación.

— _¿Que le paso a ichigo? Sentí como si su hollow hubiera aparecido._ — pregunto sado jadeante por haber corrido de su casa al parque.

—_Yo también lo sentí._ — concordó ishida. Que apareció rápidamente gracias a sus técnicas Quincy.

—_El reiatsu del cuerpo de karin, parece desvanecerse_. — Grito rukia preocupada.

Orihime se acerco formando velozmente su escudo, pero este se rompió en mil fragmentos en cuanto cubrió el cuerpo de karin.

—_No puedo curarla_. — indico orihime horrorizada intentándolo de nuevo, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— _¡¿Que?!_ — grito toshirou arrodillándose junto a la pelinegra, mirando preocupado, buscando rastros de reiatsu karin que efectivamente parecía escapar de su cuerpo.

« ¿Qué demonios hiciste Karin?» — Pensó alarmado toshirou levantándola del suelo en sus brazos, a pesar de que su cuerpo protesto notablemente, resintió las heridas del combate.

—_La llevare con urahara._ — informo desapareciendo con shunpo.

—_Era mi imaginación o Hitsugaya-kun se veía preocupado por karin-chan._ — comento orihime.

—_No, no es tu imaginación. Yo también lo note._ — dijo ishida suspicaz, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

—_Dejen de meterse en lo que no nos importa y ayúdenme con ichigo._ — comento rukia arrastrando a duras penas al peli-naranja.

…

…

…

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas.**

Dentro de uno de los tantos laboratorio del decimo segunda escuadra, se encontraban su capitán y teniente realizando arduos y extensivos experimentos con las puertas Sekaimon, todo el personal shinigami estaban exhaustos, no habían salido del escuadrón en semanas, sin siquiera dormir o comer algo, por ordenes de su demente capitán.

—_Ahora._ — Informo el Kurotsuchi tecleando datos a gran velocidad en su gigantesco monitor.

—_Prepárense estamos listos._ — Notifico Nemu por el comunicador.

—_Ábranla._ — Ordeno la teniente, centrando su vista en el grupo de Shinigamis que estaba dentro del muro cristalizado.

—_Como ordene_. — Respondió el shinigami clavando su espada en medio del arco. Este se abrió al tacto mostrando una dos puertas dobles tradicionales apunto de abrirse.

— _Lo estamos logrando señor._ — Informo uno de los tantos shinigamis a su cargo.

— _¡Que esperan entren!_ — Ordeno el capitán.

— _¿Que?_ — Dijo dudoso el joven que abrió la compuerta al notar como de esta comenzaban a emerger rayos amarillos como haciendo corto Circuito.

— _¡Esperan!—_ Advirtió un oficial percatándose de un excesivo descenso y aumento del flujo de reiatsu dentro de la puerta. — ¡_Hay algo mal! —_

De la nada emergió una fuerte explosión de la puerta cerrándola agresivamente.

—_Agáchense. —_ Grito el chico que estaba apunto de entrar, tirándose al suelo al momento que se produjo la fuerte explosión mandando a todos a volar, contra la pared cristalizada.

— _¡Intento veinticinco! ¡Estado fallido!_ — Murmuro Nemu mientras anotaba en una bitácora. Sin darse cuenta que su capitán salía de la sala hasta que escucho el rechinar de las puertas.

— _¡¿Adonde va capitán?!_ — Pregunto extrañada.

—_Necesito más sujetos de prueba. — _Anuncio el demente capitán Kurotsuchi desapareciendo con shunpo. En cuanto el capitán se fue apareció shinji en la misma sala.

— _¿Algún avance? — _Pregunto bostezando y rascándose sus desordenados cabellos rubios.

—_Absolutamente nada capitán Hirako. — _Respondió negando con la cabeza.

—_No se si sentir pena por el capitán Hitsugaya y Rukia o envidia por estar en el mundo humano. — _Murmuro el capitán.

— _¿Y el capitán Kurotsuchi? — _Pegunto al fin dándose cuanta de la ausencia.

—_Se fue hace unos momentos. — _

—_Deberías de dormir un poco. — _Sugirió el capitán sentándose en la extraña silla perteneciente al desequilibrado capitán. Dándose vueltas como si fuera un niño pequeño

—_No fui diseñada para dormir. — _Respondió Nemu.

— _¡Que! — _Grito exaltado cayéndose de la silla giratoria_. — ¿Quieres de decir que no duermes? — _Pregunto interesado.

— _¡No! ¡Nunca! — _Dijo sentándose en un escritorio y comenzando a leer un par de papeles como si se tratase de un robot.

— _¡Ese hombre es un desquiciado! — _Respingo shinji hurgándose en la nariz.

… **ღ…**

En una oscura habitación de la decima división se encontraba la teniente de este iluminando su escritorio únicamente por una pequeña vela que comenzaba a extinguirse.

— _¡Qué envidia! ¡Mientras mi capitán se está divirtiendo en el mundo humano! ¡Yo tengo que trabajar como burro! — _Se quejo rangiku dejando el trabajo del escritorio para tirarse en el sofá sin apagar la vela del escritorio.

«! Ahhh! Se deben de ver tan monos»._ — _Cavilo Matsumoto imaginándose a su capitán de la mano de la kurosaki.

—_Matsumoto. — _Hablo una voz desde la puerta, sacándole de sus pensamientos. _— ¿Estas aquí? — _Pregunto precavidamente al ver únicamente la luz del escritorio iluminando pilas y pilas de papeles.

— _¡Si aquí estoy! ¡Momo-chan! — _Se asomo la mujer perezosamente detrás del raspando del sillón.

— _¿Donde? —_ Cuestiono al no ver la silueta de la mujer en medio de esa oscuridad.

— _¡Por Aquí! — _Hablo burlonamente la mujer moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

—_Porque no prendes la luz. — _Se quejo la chica caminando en medio de la oscuridad cuando de pronto algo o alguien se metió en su camino.

— _¡Ahhh! —_ Grito exaltada Hinamori tropezando con algo tirado en el suelo.

—_Grrrrr. — _Se quejo alguien bajo su cuerpo.

—_AHH! — _Exclamo arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar a una esquina de la habitación, en posición fetal

—_Momo-chan! ¿Estas bien? — _Pregunto preocupada rangiku apareciendo junto a una temerosa Hinamori_._

—_Que rayos fue ese ruido. — _Indicó Hinamori señalando el suelo donde antes había estado. _— Se escucho como si fuera un alma lamentándose._

— _¿Cual?_ —Dijo extrañada la mujer pechugona encendiendo la luz del lugar.

— _¡Hi… Hisagi Fukitaicho! — _Balbuceo Hinamori cubriéndose el rostro alborozada al encontrase con el teniente durmiendo en el suelo únicamente con ropa interior y su ropa regada por el suelo junto un montón de basura y revistas del mudo humano.

— _¡EHHH! ¡Hisagi levántate!_ — Le movió rangiku con el pie.

— _Mmmnn._ — Murmuro semiconsciente. — _Ya amaneció_. — Pregunto somnoliento, poniendo de pie.

— _¡No! Pero deberías ponerte algo. Momo-chan vino a visitarme_. — hablo la mujer con un tono entre seductor y burlón.

—_¡Ahhh!_ — Grito sonrojado recogiendo su ropa como si fuera un relámpago — _Yo…yo… Lo siento Teniente Hinamori_. — Se disculpo repetidas veces mientras se colocaba toda la ropa y rangiku reía

— _No es para tanto Hisagi ¡Todos hemos visto alguna ves a un compañero sin ropa!_ — Confeso rangiku poniendo su mano en el hombre de un nervioso y aun sonrojado Hisagi.

—_Quiere decir que tú has visto a Hitsugaya Taicho_. — Pregunto interesado el teniente de la novena.

— _¿Que?_ — Grito Hinamori sonrojada al escuchar esa declaración por parte de la mujer que no lo negaba pero tampoco lo afirmaba.

— _¡El me matara si se entera que le comente a alguien sobre eso! __¿__Pero como no esta, en este momento? ¡Que más da!_ —

— _¡Claro que si! ¡En una ocasión no lo dejaron entrar a un baño público por parecer un mocoso y tuvo que entrar conmigo¡_ — Se burlo la mujer riendo al recordar.

—_No deberías burlarte de eso matsumoto._ — negó con la cabeza hinamori totalmente sonrojada ante la imagen que le dio su mente del capitán y la teniente.

—_Yo me voy_ — Desapareció Hisagi.

—_Rangiku siquiera has limpiado este lugar. — _Pregunto hinamori olvidándose de lo anterior, caminado precavida de no tropezar entre el montón de botellas vacías de sake.

— _¡No! ¡Lo hare cuando mi capitán regrese! — Respondió desinteresada._

—_Espera_. — Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos al percibir un aroma extraña en el ambiente. — _No hueles eso_. — Comento Hinamori cubriéndose la nariz.

— _¡No! ¿Que es?_ — Pregunto la teniente dejando de reír.

—_Huele como ha quemado_. —Revelo Hinamori. Ambas giraron su cabeza hacia de donde provenía el aroma encontrándose con unas llamas de fuego danzando sobre el escritorio.

— _¡AHHH! ¡Se quema el escuadrón!_ — Grito alarmado al darse cuenta que la pequeña vela que dejo encendida se ladeo e incendio todos los documentos que tenia en el escritorio.

— _¡Tenemos que apagarlo!_ — Reacciono Hinamori apareciendo con dos cubetas de agua.

— _Porque no esta mi taicho para apagar el fuego_ — Lloriqueo la mujer vertiendo dos cubetas mas de agua apaciguando el fuego.

— ¡_Al menos toda la documentación se salvo! Excepto por la pila de documentos de aquí_. — Se alegro hinamori limpiándose el sudor de su frente y señalando una charola que tenia un letrero. _**"Trabajo terminado"**_

—¡_Noooo! —_ Cayo de rodillas al suelo siendo iluminada por una luz.

— _¡Tendré que comenzar de nuevo! —_ Grito llorando a más no poder tratando de juntar las cenizas de su trabajo terminado.

— _¡Rangiku! Estas siendo demasiado dramática_. — Murmuro Hinamori con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca, al notar que no eran más de cuatro hojas, lo que se quemo.

— _¡Taicho le ruego que vuelva!_ — Rogo la rubia sacando una foto de su capitán de quien sabe donde.

— ¿_Que es esto?_ — Se pregunto Hinamori al notar abrirse un compartimiento secreto del escritorio.

— ¡_Así que aquí los oculto!_ — Se alegro matsumoto dejando de lado de mediocridad junto su posición fetal para acercarse y sacar un par de botellas ocultas.

—_Rangiku se cayó esto_. — Murmuro Hinamori recogiendo un papel del suelo y al girarlo se encontró con una foto que le dejo de piedra. En ella se encontraba el frio capitán sonriendo junto a la kurosaki mientras jugaban futbol.

—_Sabía que se había quedado con una de las fotos_ — Chillo alegremente rangiku danzando feliz por la oficina.

«Se ve feliz». — Pensó Hinamori cambiando su semblante sin apartar los ojos de la foto.

… **ღ…**

**Karakura**

Exactamente un par de semanas después de lo sucedió, el joven capitán se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela primaria, observando detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos que karin ejecutaba, mientras jugaba futbol soccer con sus amigos, ella parecía muy normal.

—_¡Kurosaki!_ — grito Daisuke, recibiendo el balón de parte de la morocha.

—_Más te vale meter un gol._ — sentencio karin corriendo a la par con el joven.

— _Cuando te he decepcionado_. — sonrió arrogantemente el castaño.

«Que acaso no puede dejar de espiarme». — Pensó karin deteniéndose a mitad de la cancha. Girando su rostro lentamente encontrándose con la silueta del joven capitán, que aunque desde su lugar no podía verlo bien, casi podía asegurar que la estaba viendo.

—_¡Déjame de espiar!_ — Grito karin con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le brindaban. Estaba tan concentrada, que jamás se percato del balón que se dirigía directo a su rostro.

—_Cuidado!_ — Advirtió un joven del equipo contrario.

—_Te estoy_… no termino su frase ya que el balón se impacto contra su rostro.

— _Rayos._ — dijo el peli-blanco al verse descubierto. Pero aun así no pudo evitar reír, por lo ocurrido.

—_¡Kurosaki_!— grito preocupado el equipo de karin acercándose para ayudarle.

— _¡Ella tuvo la culpa, se quedo parada en medio del campo! ¡Gritando como loca! ¿No se a quien? —_ se defendió el chico.

«Que extraño se han comportado uno alrededor de otro. Primero se ignoran por semanas y ahora no la deja de seguir a todos lados». — pensó Daisuke con su vista perdida en la azotea, donde ahora no había nadie.

«Sigue siendo demasiado descuidad a pesar de que sus poderes estan creciendo ». — pensó Toshirou aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Pero dicha sonrisa desapareció ante el recuerdo de los recientes a acontecimientos.

**Flash Black**

—"_Urahara". _— grito toshirou, tocando la puerta de la tienda del sombrerero varias veces, hasta que Ururu abrió.

— _¿Que sucedió?_ — Pregunto calmada y somnolienta. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al notar el cuerpo inconsciente que el capitán cargaba.

—_No hay tiempo de explicar._ — Dijo toshirou.

—_Rápido pasa._ — dijo Ururu haciéndose a un lado para que el joven entrara. El peliblanco no se sorprendió al ser interceptado por el sombrerero, estaba demasiado preocupado por karin como para comenzar a cuestionar al rubio.

—_Ponla aquí rápido._ — Ordeno urahara guiándole a una habitación previamente lista, la coloco con cuidado en el tufon mientras el ex shinigami la examinaba. Claramente parecía como si Urahara, ya estuviera preparado para la situación.

«Su cadena del destino esta levemente fracturada». — Pensó el hombre observando espiritualmente al cuerpo.

— _¿Que le sucede?_ — pregunto alarmado al notar el semblante del rubio. Pero este pareció ignorarlo.

—_Hitsugaya, quiero que viertas un poco de tu reiatsu en karin_. — ordeno urahara.

— _¡EH!_ — dijo toshirou dudoso.

—_Solo hazlo. A no ser que quieras que Karin se transforme en un shinigami._ — Informo Tessai apareciendo en la puerta seguido de yoruichi.

Toshirou no tardo en obedecer, concentrando su reiatsu en una de sus manos antes de sujetar la mano de Karin, traspasando de esa manera un poco de su reiatsu.

—_Te estarás preguntando ¿Porque tu reiatsu se asemeja a de ella? — _Comento urahara ganando la atención del capitán. — _Porque no te hirió cuando te acercaste después de haberse descontrolado su reiatsu._ — El peliblanco solo asintió ante estas interrogantes, esperando una concreta repuesta.

— _Pues…. No tengo la menor idea. —_ Respondió el rubio tapándose el rostro con su habitual abanico.

— _¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? —_ Cuestiono molesto el peliblanco, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de seriedad.

—_Concéntrate._ — Advirtió Tessai.

—_Maldición!_ — Maldijo el peliblanco descubriendo que por accidente su reiatsu se descontrolo y congelo el tufon y parte de la mano de karin, junto la de el.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció rukia, seguida de los demás, en busca de una repuesta ante lo sucedido con karin. Sado traía a un inconsciente a ichigo. Urahara sintió los reiatsu al aparecerse y se levanto de su lugar, para recibirlos.

— _Si despiertas, mantenla entretenida hasta que regrese. Procura no decirle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido e inventa algo_ — ordeno urahara al peliblanco. Toshirou estaba apunto de cuestionar cuando la puerta se cerro, dejándolo completamente solo con una inconsciente karin.

— _¿Que fue lo que paso?_ —No tardo en atiborrarlo de preguntas unas suspicaz rukia.

—_Les explicare mas tarde. Por el momento tenemos que llevar a Ichigo a su casa, antes de que despierte y que Karin se dé cuenta _— Comento el rubio.

—_Yo lo llevare._ — se ofreció sado, levantando el cuerpo del kurosaki saliendo por la puerta principal, seguido del resto.

—_Volveré para una explicación._ — hablo retadoramente rukia desapareciendo.

… **ღ…**

— _¡Ha!_ — Grito karin sintiendo como su cuerpo regresaba a la vida después de estar unos instantes tan cerca de la muerte.

— _¡Karin! ¡Despertaste!— _El peliblanco no tardo en abrazarla dejándola totalmente sonrojada y hecha piedra. Este al sentirla tensa se separo inmediatamente igual de sonrojado.

— _Te esta comportando extraño toshirou._ — Murmuro karin suspicaz, estudiando con la mirada el lugar.

— _Yo… a… ¿Estas bien?_ — Tartamudeo nerviosamente.

—_Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_ — Cuestiono la kurosaki. — _Espera un momento que hacemos en la casa del sombrerero. Y porque el abrazo_.

— _¿No recuerdas lo que paso?—_ Pregunto con el rostro en blanco como el papel, no tenia idea de lo que esta sucediendo con karin, ni porque se comportaba tan normal, después de lo ocurrido con su hermano.

— _¿Que rayos sucedió?_ — Pregunto extrañada por la actitud tan preocupada del chico.

—_Vera… Tu y yo Estábamos…_ — Trato de iniciar su relato toshirou.

«Procura no decirle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido e inventa algo». — Se repitió la frase se urahara en su mente.

— _¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?_ — Se aventuro a preguntar, para después poder inventar algo a partir del último recuerdo de karin.

—_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar hablando contigo y luego_. — karin se sonrojo levemente al recordar como ambos acercaban su rostro uno hacia al otro. Toshirou también se sonrojo ante el recuerdo pero negó con la cabeza.

— _Después de eso no se que rayos dije que te enojaste conmigo, me retaste a una batalla, por supuesto que gane. Luego quisiste retarme de nuevo y te resbalaste con una cascara de plátano, te golpeándote duro en la cabeza, perdiste el conocimiento, no quise llevarte a tu casa para no encontrarme con tu hermana por ello te traje aquí._ — Explico tratando de sonar lo mas convencido, pero la mirada que karin le dirigía, lo ponía nervioso.

«Ese cuento es tan estúpido». — Pensó karin no del todo convencida con el relato de lo sucedido, algo no terminaba de cuadrarle del todo «Un momento podría ser verdad, tal vez si me tropecé pero no recuerdo haber perdido. Kurosaki karin jamás pierde».

—¡_Eres un mentiroso!_ — Le acuso karin levantándose bruscamente.

«Que idiota eres Hitsugaya, como pudiste inventar algo tan estúpido. Karin es demasiado inteligente como para tragarse ese cuento, ella no es tan ingenua como Orihime y hinamori» Se reprendió mentalmente al verse descubierto, incluso sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaba por el reiatsu de karin.

— _Tal vez me desmaye con la estúpida cascara, pero yo fui la que gane, no tu._ — Dijo karin provocando que toshioru sudara a gota gorda.

—_Esta bien lo admito me ganaste pero solo fue porque me distraje. _— Colaboro la información de karin no queriendo comenzar una estúpida discusión como las que kurosaki y kuchiki acostumbraban.

— _¡Eso es! ¡Por fin pude ganarte en algo!_ — Se burlo la pelinegra festejando. Ya que aunque era muy buena en el futbol y se mataba entrenando jamás había podido superar las habilidades del joven capitán.

—_Deja de hacer eso. Si hubiera sido una batalla real. Te garantizo que no vivirías para contarlo._ — Murmuro malhumorado.

—_Quieres decir que me dejaste ganar._ — Se enfureció la chica dejando morir sus festejos.

—_Olvídalo._ — Le resto importancia el peliblanco hurgando en los bolsillo de sus ropas shinigamis, hasta toparse con lo que buscaba — _Y toma._ — Extendió uno de sus brazos entregándole los aros de plata.

— _¡Alto ahí! ¿Como es que tú tienes mis aros espirituales? —_ Cuestiono abriendo mucho los ojos y llevándose las manos a sus muñecas y tobillos, donde no había nada.

—_Te los quitaste para pelear._ — Respondió rápidamente.

—_MM._ — Frunció el ceño no muy convencido colocando los aros espirituales en su lugar. —_Siento que me ocultas cosas._

—_Andando es tarde. Sera mejor que te lleve a casa._ — Sugirió el capitán colocando su mascara de frialdad habitual antes de desaparecer con shunpo siendo seguido de cerca por karin, no tardaron casi nada para llegar a la casa kurosaki, donde ambos entraron por la ventana de la habitación que la pelinegra compartía con su melliza.

— _Oye ¿No te quedaras a dormir?_ — Pregunto karin, sonrojándose levemente al caer en cuenta de cómo debió haber sonado la pregunta.

—_Me refiero a en tu habitación_. — Se corrigió automáticamente para que no se prestara a malas interpretaciones.

—_Me toca vigilar la zona_. — Respondió dispuesto a salir por la misma ventana por la que entro. Manteniéndose de espaldas a karin para que no notara su sonrojo.

—_Porque no lo hacen Rukia e ichigo. Desde que estas aquí tu eres el único que se preocupa por eso_. —Comento karin con molestia.

—_Es mi trabajo. Además kuchiki no esta bajo mi cargo—_ Explico toshirou girándose a verla.

—_Aun a si creo que te preocupas demasiado._ —Murmuro karin cruzándose de brazos

— _¡Buenas noches!_ — Dijo girándose dispuesto a retirarse.

—_Hasta mañana._ — Respondió karin desinteresadamente sentándose en la cama quitándose las botas de entrenamiento y los guantes.

—_Karin._ — susurro toshirou con un pie fuera de la ventana.

— _¿Si?_ —Contesto extrañada por la actitud del chico que usualmente era frio como el hielo. Levantando la vista para mirarle.

—_Yo —_ Dudo toshirou ante la penetrante mirada de karin. Pero aun así se alejo de la ventana y se sentó junto a karin sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos ónix y por un eterno minuto nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

«Que extraño se esta comportando hoy». — Cavilo karin recordando todas y cada una de las reacciones del peli-blanco. Estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando sintió una de las frías manos del chico tomarla por la barbilla y después presionar sus labios para besarla lentamente y sin mas preámbulos ella correspondió olvidándose por el momento de sus preguntas. El beso termino al igual como comenzó pero este solo se separo solo lo suficiente para susurrarle unas palabras que la dejaron mas confundida.

—_Pase lo que pasa no olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo_. — prometió a pesar que muy dentro de el sabia perfectamente que no podría mantener su promesa y sin mas la volvió a besar cerrando con ello su promesa.

—_Toshirou ¿Que te pasa?_ — Pregunto sorprendida al terminar el segundo beso.

— _¡Nada! Solo quería que lo supieras!_ — susurro antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

— _¿Que fue todo eso?_ — Se pregunto en voz alta, mirando por la ventana mientras estaba sentada frotándose los labios donde aun sentía el sabor y calidez de los labios del joven capitán.

**Más tarde esa noche.**

— _¡Ya era hora! ¡Hitsugaya taicho, ya estábamos pensando que no vendría!_ — Dijo burlonamente yoruichi sonriendo de lado al lado. Al ver entrar al peliblanco caminando lentamente por el pasillo con la mente en cualquier otra parte mientras se frotaba los labios.

— _¡Ehh_! — murmuró restándole importancia a la insinuación de la mujer gatuna.

— _¡Bien urahara! ¡Creo que al igual que los otros! ¡Estoy esperando una explicación!_ — Comento rukia observando a cada una de las personas de la habitación a las cuales rukia ya les había contado lo sucedido.

— ¿_Y bien?_ — Comento Toshirou impaciente sentándose al lado de kuchiki. Mientras que Ishida, Chad e orihime prestaban atención más o menos, digiriendo lo que había pasado con kurosaki a penas hace unas horas.

«Como es que la hermana de Ichigo pueda realizar kido». — Se preguntaba Ishida suspicaz.

—_Para empezar quiero que quede bien claro que yo no le enseñe esa técnica_. — Se defendió urahara.

— _¿Es kido? ¡Verdad!_ — Pregunto Toshirou.

—_Si. Pero es un kido que no cualquier persona puede realizar_. — Explico el rubio con una mirada sombría.

— _Karin es muy perseverante al igual que su hermano y estoy completamente seguro que lo aprendió por su cuenta_. — Explico Tessai cruzándose de brazos. — _Lo que es muy interesante ya que no recuerdo haberlo visto, ni mencionado en el libro de kido que le regale._

— _¿Que libro?_ — Cuestiono rukia frunciendo el ceño.

—_Un libro de la división de kido._ — Comento toshirou recordando la vieja libreta que karin le mostro una vez.

— _¿Que? Como pudieron darle un libro así. —_ Regaño rukia levantándose abruptamente.

—_No me mires a mi yo no sabia nada_. — Murmuro Yoruichi sintiendo la mirada de la pequeña shinigami sobre ella.

—_Esto quiere decir que la hermana de kurosaki esta entrenando para un shinigami_. — Pregunto ishida atando cabos sueltos recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza como repuesta por parte de ambos shinigamis.

—_Les pediré de favor que no le comenten absolutamente toda a kurosaki._ —Pidió toshirou dirigiéndoles una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, los cuales tragaron salida y aseguraron mantenerlo en secreto.

—_A menos._ — Interrumpió Tessai ganando la atención de todos.

—_Amenos que allá sido capaz de desbloquear la ultima parte._ — Hablo alarmado el gigantesco hombre moreno.

—_Eso ya no importa mucho. Ahora quiero que me digas porque karin no recuerda lo que paso y que tipo de efectos secundarios conllevan al realizar ese kido_ — Exigió una respuesta seria el joven capitán.

—_Aun recuerdo que sentí como si todo se paralizara._ — Comento rukia pensativa.

—_La lluvia de pétalos negros que presenciaron antes, es un kido muy antiguo que se utilizaba hace más de 200 años para borrar rastros de la memoria del enemigo. Solo shinigamis con un reiatsu extremadamente alto y una gran concentración lo podían realizar, el cantico para utilizarlo variaba en los sentimientos del shinigami. El problema fue que la persona que llegaba a usarlo perdía también el recuerdo que el mismo sujeto presenció, al igual que una gran parte de su reiatsu, que con el tiempo regresaba_. — Relato pausadamente el dueño de la tienda.

— _Karin al ser aun humana resintió el haberlo utilizado causando una fractura en su cadena espiritual, pero gracias a que vertiste tu reiatsu en ella se pudo restaurar._ — Comento el hombre despreocupadamente.

—_Como demonios pudiste haberle dado ese maldito libro._ — Se enfureció el capitán levantando su reiatsu abruptamente.

— _¡No se enoje! ¡Hitsugaya Taicho!_ — Trataba de calmar inútilmente al joven capitán.

—_Te advierto que si le llega a pasar algo te matare yo mismo_. — Declaro el joven tomándolo por el cuello.

— _¡Si no lo mata usted! ¡Lo hare yo!_ — Amenazo rukia con una sonrisa sádica.

—_Te lo mereces._ — Murmuro yoruichi sin mover un solo dedo para ayudar al rubio.

**Fin del Flas Black**

«Al menos karin dejo de entrenar por un tiempo». — Pensó suspirando sonoramente cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente mostrando a una molesta karin.

— _¿Que haces aquí?_ — Apareció karin en la puerta de la azotea con los brazos cruzados y una vendita en toda la cara en forma de cruz.

— _¿Que te paso en la cara?_ — Peguntó el peliblanco tratando de no reírse.

—_¡Es tu maldita culpa! _— Le grito karin encarándolo.

—_Claro que no._ — Respondió toshirou pasando al lado de ella, murmurando quedamente — _Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan descuidada._

—_Me las vas a pagar._ — Amenazo Karin corriendo hacia el para golpearle.

—_No lo creo_. — Dijo utilizando shunpo y observándola desde el cielo.

—_Vuelve acá._ — Ordeno con molestia tratando de alcanzarle.

… **ღ…**

A pesar de que karin se esforzó no pudo alcanzarlo y de un momento a otro el capitán desapareció su reiatsu. No tenia idea del porque su reiatsu escaseaba los últimos días impidiéndole utilizar kido y shunpo a pesar de las ropas especiales de yoruichi. Ahora se fatigaba con facilidad, ni siquiera presto atención en las clases de lo cansada que estaba, las horas pasaron lentamente pero al fin la escuela termino y ahora se dirigía a la salida sin esperar a su melliza.

« ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡No debí perseguirle!». — Se reprendió mentalmente karin caminando lentamente con un estomago rugiendo de hambre y su mal humor a flor de piel.

— _¡Espera!_ — Le detuvo una persona que jamás espero.

— _¿Que quieres kasumi?_ — Se giro de mal humor karin con un parche en su rostro producto del balonazo.

—_Que rayos te paso —_

—_Nada que te interese_. — Contesto sujetando fuertemente las cuerdas de su mochila.

— _¡No me importa lo que pase contigo! Quiero saber! ¿Porque Hitsugaya no ha venido a la escuela?_ — Pregunto la rubia.

—_Yo que voy a saber. — _

— _¡Deberías! ¡Viven juntos!—_ Cuestiono reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de golpear a karin.

—_Que vivamos juntos no significa que tengo que seguirlo a todas partes y ser su niñera_ — Sentencio karin mientras se alejaba, pero la rubia de nuevo se le impidió con sus estupideces.

—_Solo lo quieres para ti sola._ — Reprocho encarando a una airada karin. —_Maldita machorra. —_ Le grito furiosa.

— _Como voy a querer algo que ya tengo._ — Respondió karin con suficiencia, con su mirada ardiendo de rabia estremeciendo a la chica que se quedo de piedra con las palabras de karin. Sin darse cuenta que el peliblanco estaba parado detrás de ella en su forma shinigami.

—_No… No… ¡Me digas! ¿Que? ¿Tu y el?_ — Tartamudeo kasumi.

—_Piensa lo que quieras._ —

—_Karin-chan_. — Grito yuzu corriendo hacia una molesta karin. —_Nos vamos ya— _

—_Claro_. — Dijo karin feliz de alejarse de esa molesta chica que no dejaba de molestarla.

— _¿Que significo eso?_ — Pregunto el peliblanco caminando junto a karin.

— _¿Que?_ — Respondió de mala gana.

—_Lo que le dijiste antes._ — Cuestiono interesado.

—_Creí que eras un prodigio_. — Murmuro karin.

—_Lo soy._ — contesto amargado

— _Deja de molestarme y vete hacer tu trabajo_. — Trato de darle un zape, pero este se movió.

—_Otro espíritu Karin._ — Dijo preocupada yuzu al verla tirar un golpe en el aire.

—_Si. Como desearía seguir en negación permanente._ — Murmuro karin tratando de golpear al capitán con su mochila.

—_Me alegro que por fin hayas aceptado a los espíritus. _— Dijo una esperanzada yuzu. — _Como desearía poder verlos._

—_No creo que quieras ver a este. Es un anciano horroroso, enano, amargado y quiero que deje de espiarme a donde quiera que vaya. _— Declaro cruzándose de brazos. — _¡Déjame sola!_

—_En serio. _— Dijo toshirou fingiendo que le importaba.

— _Si, déjame en paz. Por tu culpa quede en ridículo al dejarme golpear por ese balón_ —

—_Parece que este espíritu no te cae muy bien_. — Dijo yuzu observando como su hermana se enfurecía y fruncía el ceño estilo ichigo.

—_Bien, Entonces a dios._ — Se despidió toshirou no sin antes acercarse a karin y besarla en los labios, dejándola totalmente sonrojada.

—_¡Karin! ¿Tienes fiebre?_ — Pregunto yuzu preocupada pasando una mano por la frente de la pelinegra para comprobar su temperatura.

— ¡No! — Contesto karin malhumorada, tomando la mano de su melliza y avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia su casa.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hasta Aqui el episodio!

Nos estamos leyendo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anotaciones<em>**:

* Bakudou 81, Dankuu: (Rechazo del Vacio).

*Bakudou 12, Fushibi (Brote de Emboscada).

*Hadou 63, Raikouhou (Cañón del Rugido del Trueno).

*Quae cor tuum plenum irarum oblivione: Esta escrito en latín y significa Que este recuerdo, que llena de ira tu corazón, sea olvidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación de Review:<strong>

Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya: Que bueno que te haya gustado procurare seguir actualizando. En cuanto mi otro fic, lo estoy renovando.  
>PD: ¡A mi también me gustan mucho tus historias!<p>

Guest: Espero que también hayas disfrutado de este episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

¡Guaaa!

¿En verdad? Que nunca me imagine que mi historia fuera tan leída. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen mis historias, sus Review y a todos los que me agregan a sus historias favoritas me inspiran a continuar…

¡Muchas gracias!

Hitalex123

Mikoto-Uchiha06

Guest

.03

llaulli

Brenda iwi

Panlu

MomoO3


	15. 2do Intentos de Reuniones

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Relleno **

**Intento de reuniones **

**Segundo intento**

Los hermanos Kurosaki se encontraban en un pequeño establecimiento de comida, donde servían los mejores fideos y el cual solo quedaba a unas 10 cuadras de su casa. Yuzu observaba con total nerviosismo a Karin e ichigo, que se lanzaban miradas retadoras, ambos tenías sus palillos en mano como si estuvieran esperando que un concurso comenzara.

—_Oni-chan, no es bueno jugar con la comida._ — comento la menor de los kurosaki. — _Se los ruego deténganse_. — pidió amablemente siendo ignorada por sus testarudos hermano y hermana. Mientras que el mesero colocaba sus órdenes frente a cada uno.

—_Te reto_. — dijo ichigo con un enorme tazón de fideos delante y un par de palillos en su mano derecha.

—_Perderás_.- dijo Karin

— _Si tan segura estas de ganar no te molestara apostar_.- reto ichigo levantando ambas cejas.

—¡_Bien! ¿Que es lo que quieres?_ — hablo Karin de la misma manera retadora.

— _Terminaras tu extraña amistad con el enano y limpiaras mi habitación por un mes_. — Declaro ichigo.

— _Si yo gano dejaras en paz a toshirou y todo lo que lo involucra conmigo. Además de que serás mi esclavo incondicional. _— dijo Karin haciendo que su hermano frunciera en ceño.

— _Hecho_. — Cerro el trato ichigo muy seguro de su victoria.

— _Empecemos.-_ grito Karin comenzando a devorar su enorme plato de rameen.

—_Karin-chan. Te vas a quemar_. — lloriqueo yuzu observando con horror a sus hermanos devorar tazón tras tazón de comida a gran velocidad.

—_Mesero traía otros cuatro platos_. — grito ichigo al terminar su tercer plato.

—_Ya nos les diré nada más. Pero si se enferman del estómago por comer rápido, no les atenderé_. — Amenazo yuzu suspirando pesadamente y recordando la última competencia de comida en donde ambos terminaron en empate y con dolor de estómago por tres días.

… **ღ…**

**Casa kurosaki**

**(Unas horas antes)**

—_Mmm, Capitán Hitsugaya_. — hablo rukia dudosa observando el lugar en donde se encontraban.

— _¿Que sucede kuchiki? —_ Pregunto el capitán sentándose en la orilla de la bañera.

—_Porque vamos a tener la reunión en el baño._ —Pregunto rukia con los ojos desorbitados.

—_Es el único lugar que encontré donde a kurosaki no se le ocurriría buscar. Además tendremos un poco de ventaja antes de que se les ocurra regresar_. – dijo el peliblanco demasiado convencido de ello.

—_Si usted lo dice._ — dijo rukia. Mientras que el capitán entablaba comunicación con la sociedad de almas.

— _Me escuchan Hitsugaya taicho y Kuchiki Fukitaicho._ — se escuchó la voz del comandante.

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas.**

— _Espero que esta vez no haya ninguna interrupción, Hitsugaya taicho._ — pidió seriamente el comandante.

— _La verdad fue muy gracioso_.- rio por lo bajo shinji al recordar la conversación anterior.

— _El capitán shinji tiene razón. Además nunca imagine que mi taicho usara ese tipo de ropa interior._ — comento rangiku.

—_¡Matsumoto!_- se escucho la voz malhumorada del capitán de la decima.

— _Lo siento taicho._ — se disculpo matsumoto.

—_No me lo recuerde capitán._ — Comento el comandante golpeando su bastón contra el suelo.

—_Lo siento señor. Lo de la semana pasada fue un inconveniente, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir_. — se escucho la disculpa del peliblanco.

_«Al menos eso espero». — Pensó toshirou._

— _Muy bien comencemos con lo primero_. — inicio el comandante.

…

…

…

… **ღ…**

**Restaurante.**

— _Como pueden comer tanto. —_ Murmuraban algunos jóvenes alrededor de la mesa de los hermanos kurosaki.

—_No es normal._

— _Lo mas seguro es que gane el chico._ — murmuro una joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— _No yo creo que va a ganar la chica._ — declaro otro joven.

— _Apuestas aquí._ — dijo el dueño del restaurante pasando entre la multitud con una pequeña caja llena de dinero colgando de su cuello.

— _Oni-chan, Karin me están avergonzado_. — declaro yuzu con la cara roja como tomate.

— _Te rindes._ — gruño ichigo con la boca llena de comida.

— ¡Nunca! - respondió Karin de igual forma.

«Que extraño por mas que como, sigo teniendo hambre» Pensó Karin con una enorme sonrisa al terminar su sexto plato, sin darse cuenta que desde hace días comía casi la misma cantidad que su hermano.

— _Mas._ — pidió Karin, mientras que ichigo se desabrochaba un botón de su pantalón para tener mas capacidad.

— _Recuerda lo que dijo el muchacho guapo_.- susurro una joven cocinera a la mesera.

— _Si tenemos que mantenerlos distraídos al menos por dos horas. —_ cuchichió de la misma manera llevando la orden a los jóvenes.

…

…

…

— _No hemos salido de lo mismo._ — Se quejo toshirou tirándose de lleno en la tina de baño mientras escuchaba las discusiones de algunos capitanes.

— _¡Escuche eso! Hitsugaya Taicho! —_ se escucho sermonear el comándate.

— _¿Cuando estará lista la sekaimon? —_ Pregunto rukia.

— _Ya lo hemos comentado. Aun no podemos abrirla_. — Kurotsuchi comenzando a explicar de nuevo todo el procedimiento y la cantidad de errores, experimentos fallidos.

«Maldición cuanto mas durara esto. Si seguimos así no tardaran en llegar kurosaki y Karin» Pensó el capitán.

… **ღ…**

**Restaurante.**

— _¿Cuanto va hacer señorita?_ — pregunto yuzu sacando su monedero.

— _¡Así este bien! ¡Su comida saldrá completamente gratis!_ — informo la cajera.

— _¿Qué? ¿Como que gratis_? —Pregunto yuzu confundida ante lo dicho.

— _Si señorita. El mismo dueño dijo que sus hermanos atrajeron a más clientes de lo habitual y por ello su comida será completamente gratis. Además que les hace una atenta invitación a venir mas seguido._ — anuncio la joven dándole una pequeña tarjeta a una muy desconcertada yuzu. La rubia estaba apunto de decir gracias cuando una muy enferma Karin se acercó.

— _Ya nos podemos ir, yuzu_. — Se quejo Karin sujetándose el estomago.

— _Les dije que no comieran tanto._ — les regaño yuzu inflando los cachetes en señal de molestia.

— _Si lo que sea pero ya vámonos_. — Expreso ichigo saliendo del baño de hombres, en peor estado que Karin.

— _Esta bien, vámonos._ — Se resigno yuzu comenzando su camino de vuelta a casa no sin antes darle las gracias a la empleada.

— _Estoy muy lleno para caminar_. — hablaron ichigo y Karin a la vez con la cara verde tratando de seguir el paso.

…

…

…

— _Maldición tengo que llegar_. — Grito ichigo corriendo a toda prisa por la calle sin dejar de sostenerse el estomago.

— _El baño es mío_.- sentencio Karin corriendo y saltando por los cercos de las casas ante la mirada de su hermano.

— ¿_Pero que? _— dijo sorprendido ichigo al ver como su hermana utilizaba shunpo.

— _Nos vemos en casa Ichi- ni_.- se burlo Karin mostrándole su lengua antes de desaparecer.

— _Oni- chan espérame_.- grito una jadeante yuzu tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.

«No me explico como es que Karin desapareció».- pensó la rubia parándose en seco al llegar junto a su hermano.

… **ღ…**

— _¡Ya llegue!_ — se anuncio Karin.

— _¡Ahh! Mi adorada hija_. — Grito isshin lanzándose a abrazar a Karin.

—_No tengo tiempo para esto_. — Murmuro de mal humor Karin, mandando a volar a su padre y corriendo por las escaleras. No paso mucho tiempo y llego ichigo igual de apresurado que su hermana, golpeando a su padre que lo recibió con una patada voladora.

— ¡Mis hijos no me valoran! ¡Masaki! — Lloriqueo el hombre.

… **ღ…**

—_¡Maldición!_ — Maldijo toshirou al escuchar a Karin en la sala.

— _¡Hey! ¿Quien demonios esta en el baño_? — Se escuchó la voz de Karin después de tocar desesperada la puerta.

— _¿Que quieres?_ — Respondió toshirou dentro del baño

—_¡Necesito usar el baño! ¡Genio!—_ Grito Karin.

— _¿Que pasa? ¿Porque sigues aquí afuera?_ — Pregunto ichigo apareciendo junto a la puerta.

—_El idiota de toshirou no me deja entrar. —_

— _Sal de ahí mocoso o tirare la puerta_. — Grito enfadado ichigo golpeando la puerta abruptamente.

—_Deja de molestar ichigo_. — Se escucho responder la voz de rukia**.**

—_¡Enana!_ — Se enfureció ichigo.

— _¿Qué demonios haces en el baño con toshirou? —_

—_¡¿Que te importa?!_ — Riño rukia con molestia.

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas.**

— _¿Que fue ese ruido? Hitsugaya taicho_. — Pregunto el comandante parando la discusión entre sus soldados.

—_No es nada, comandante._ — Respondió el peliblanco**.**

— _¡Hey! ¿Quien demonios esta en el baño_? — Se escuchó la misma voz que interrumpió la vez pasada.

«Esto va ha ser divertido». — Pensó Rangiku riendo internamente.

— _¿Que quieres?_ — Se escucho responder al joven capitán de mal humor.

—_¡Necesito usar el baño! ¡Genio_!—

« ¡Genio! ¿Acaso Shiro-kun cumple deseos?». — Pensó Yachirou imaginándose al capitán saliendo de una lámpara mágica.

— _Sal de ahí mocoso o tirare la puerta_. —

— _¡Ken-chan!Esa es la voz de ichigo_. — Indico la peli-rosa subiéndose al hombro del enorme capitán.

—_Deja de molestar ichigo. _— Se escucho regañar rukia a ichigo.

—_¡Enana!_ —

—_Que manera es esa de dirigirse a un noble_. — Murmuro Byakuya indignado.

— _¿Qué demonios haces en el baño con toshirou?_ — Hablo ichigo, lo que hico que el capitán de la sexta se paralizara.

— _¡¿Que te importa!?_ — Respondió rukia.

—_Que rayos hace mi hermana con Hitsugaya taicho en el baño_. — gruño el noble.

— _Tranquilice Kuchiki taicho. Mi capitán debe tener una buena razón_.- trato de razonar matsumoto.

… **ღ…**

**Mundo humano**

— _¡Enana, sal del baño!_

—_Ya te dije que estoy ocupada, Idiota._ — Asomo la cabeza la kuchiki.

—_Que hacías con el._ —Exigió una respuesta ichigo señalando al capitán con su dedo acusador.

—_No es lo que creen_. — Dijo un sonrojado toshirou al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de insinuar el shinigami sustituto.

—_Entonces, ¿Porque te sonrojas?_ — Acuso ichigo.

— _Quítate del camino._ — Grito Karin empujando a ichigo contra la shinigami que esta a su vez tiro el comunicador a la taza del baño.

—_Noo!_ —Grito toshioru alarmado, pero fue demasiado tarde Karin no aguanto mas y vomito sobre el comunicador.

—_Así que por eso estaban aquí. —_ Comento ichigo al ver el comunicador dentro de la taza.

—_Que otra cosa podíamos estar haciendo cabeza hueca. —_Sentencio rukia molesta.

—_Mi celular nuevo._ —Murmuro toshirou agachando la cabeza con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

— _Que asco, no volveré a seguirte la corriente nunca mas_. — Dijo Karin con la cara verde comenzando a vomitar de nuevo.

—_Al fin de cuentas, termino en un maldito empate._ — Dijo ichigo recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— _Dios Karin_. — Hablo una muy preocupada rukia acercándose a Karin. — ¿Que te paso?

—_Todo es culpa de Ichi-ni. Me reto a comer_ — Se quejo Karin.

—_Yo se los advertí._ — Regaño yuzu apareciendo a las espaldas de ichigo.

… **ღ…**

**Sociedad de almas.**

— _Parece que jamás podremos terminar una reunión._ — Comento el comandante golpeándose levemente en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, con las discusiones de ichigo y compañía de fondo. Mientras que el capitán kuchiki trataba de usar a Senbonzakura en el comunicador siendo detenido por su teniente y matsumoto.

—_Shiro-kun. Deseo tener muchos dulces._ — Pedía su deseo Yachirou muy cerca del comunicador. Cuando de pronto unos dulces cayeron desde el Cielo.

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Mi deseo se cumplió_! — Sus ojos se llenaron de júbilo comenzado a comer todos los dulces. Jamás se dio cuenta que eran del capitán de la sexta y se le cayeron mientras forcejeaba con su teniente.

**Segundo intento.**

**Estado: Sin testimonios.**


	16. Pesadilla Recurrente

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

Pesadilla Recurrente

**… ღ…**

_El pobre de Kurosaki Ichigo volvía a preguntarse que demonios estaba haciendo de nuevo en ese maldito parque de juegos, corriendo con shunpo por el cielo nocturno, sin dirección alguna._

_«De nuevo aquí». — Pensó el peli-naranja suspirando con pesadez en señal de resignación y cansancio. _

_El shinigami sustituto detuvo sus pasos, descendiendo a una banca cercana, donde se sentó con cansancio esperando que algo estúpido ocurriera, como en sus anteriores pesadillas del último mes. Donde en innumerables ocasiones había presenciado la dolorosa muerte de su pequeña hermana en diferentes escenarios, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, algunos donde el mismo o su parte Hollow terminaban con su existencia. _

_No paso mucho tiempo, cuando logro visualizar una obscura silueta en movimiento, muy cerca de su posición actual, sin pensarlo mucho decidió seguirla, descubriendo que se trataba de una chica de tés blanca y cabello negro a la misma altura que el de Karin, vestida con extrañas ropas negras, incluso le pareció haberlas visto con anterioridad y casi podía asegurara que cada pieza de ropa tenia impreso el sello de la familia de Yoruichi. Sin lugar a dudas esa chica era su hermana menor._

_Ichigo la siguió sigiloso hasta que la silueta paró, en un lugar que juro jamás haber visto, a pesar que pasaba por ahí todo el tiempo, se trataba de una colina levemente inclinada. Karin no tardo en apresurarse a subir al pie de la colina, donde parecía que alguien más la esperaba. _

_«Al menso esta vez, no esta apunto de morir». — Pensó Ichigo relajando su semblante, lo que no duro mucho al reconocer a la otra silueta de pie en la cima de la colina, recargado en el barandal. No era otro que el capitán de corta estatura y cabello blanco, que sostenía una extraña amistad con su sarcástica hermana._

— _¡Te matare! — Amenazo Ichigo corriendo hacia el peli-blanco, pero solo logro atravesarlo cayendo irremediablemente por el barandal, de cabeza._

— _¿Que demonios? — Murmuro Ichigo incrédulo y enojado por lo sucedido, manteniéndose en una posición para nada cómoda, del otro lado de la barandilla. _

— _¡¿De que te ríes imbécil?! — Reclamo Ichigo en un grito, al notar como los labios del amargado capitán se curveaban en una tonta sonrisa. Que juro jamás a ver visto, no tardo en levantarse al darse cuenta que la sonrisa no era dirigida hacia el._

—_Pensé que no ibas a venir. — Hablo el peliblanco sonriendo torpemente hacia su hermana._

— _¡Quita esa cara de idiota! — Se quejo Ichigo parado en medio de ambos, pero estos parecían ignorarlo._

— _Que falta de confianza ¡Hitsugaya Taicho! — Contesto juguetonamente Karin, regresando la misma tonta sonrisa._

— _Creí haberte escuchado decir alguna vez que jamás me llamarías Hitsugaya taicho. — Se burlo el capitán acercándose deliberadamente a Karin._

— _¡Oye! ¿Te estoy hablando, imbécil? — Grito Ichigo desenvainado a zangetsu, tratando de detenerle, pero sin tener éxito alguno ya que solo le atravesó como si fuera un fantasma._

— _¡Ahhh! — Dio un grito de guerra Ichigo apunto de caer por el barandal de nuevo, pero gracias a su zampakuto pudo evitarlo._

— _¿Acaso no puedo cambiar de opinión? — Rio Karin, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición, siendo capturada fácilmente entre los brazos del chico._

— _¡Siempre me ha gustado esta parte de ti! — Confeso el peliblanco juntando sus labios con los de Karin que correspondió gustosa, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del capitán. Ante esa espantosa imagen, ichigo se quedo de piedra con una mirada horrorizada y la quijada hasta el suelo. Esa escena se mantendría en su memoria por siempre, repitiéndose una y otra vez, traumatizándolo de por vida. _

— _¡Quita tu cara de la de mi hermana! — Reacciono Ichigo, pero solo logro atravesar a ambos chicos._

— _¿Que rayos pasa aquí? ¿Por que no puedo tocarles? — Grito Ichigo resignándose a que no podía interferir, ni hacer otra cosa más que observar._

—"_Es hora" — Susurro Toshirou contra los labios de su hermana, dejándola libre de su cálida prisión. _

— _¿Dolerá? — Pregunto Karin levemente sonrojada._

— _¿Doler? ¿De que esta hablando? — Se horrorizo Ichigo, echando a volar su imaginación en diversos escenarios escandalosos._

—_Seré cuidadoso. Lo prometo. — Prometió el chico besando de nuevo a su hermana. Este se alejo un poco desenvainando su zampakuto sin que ichigo fuera consiente de ello, el shinigami sustituto estaba ardiendo en rabia._

— _¡Enano pervertido! ¿Que planeas hacerle a mi hermana?— Exploto Ichigo. Colocándose delante de su hermana. Aun sabiendo que era inútil protegerla con su situación actual._

—_Pe-pero antes que nada. — Toshirou murmuro pensativo, lo que congelo a ichigo al igual que a karin. _

— _¿Quiero saber? Si estas absolutamente segura de esto; tus amigos, tu familia, estas segura de dejarlos atrás, por mi. — Declaro el chico, sin apartar la vista en ningún solo instante. _

— _¿El? ¿El, le esta dando opciones? — Susurro Ichigo un poco más calmado, no lo suficiente._

_Karin se quedo por unos instantes en completo silencio, parecía meditar las cosas antes dar una respuesta, lo que comenzaba a tranquilizar de momento a Ichigo. _

— _¿Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto? — Sentencio Karin con el ceño fruncido._

—_Si lo se. — bajo la mirada. — Pero yo puedo esperar, lo que sea necesario por ti. Si, si tú no quieres yo… — hablo no queriendo terminar la frase mientras ejercía presión sobre la empuñadura de Hyōrinmaru._

—_Karin. — Susurro Ichigo girándose a su hermana en busca de una repuestas. Esta empuño las manos antes de avanzar y levantar su rostro, mostrando una mirada muy conocida para Ichigo, que se mantuvo de pie aun después de sentirla atravesándolo._

— _¡No, Karin! — Hablo Ichigo recordando esa mirada de determinación en el mismo. Cuando juro luchar contra todo por el amor de Rukia, incluso contra la sociedad de alma._

—"_Toshioru" — Susurro Karin acariciando el rostro del muchacho, obligándolo a verla. Ichigo se congelo ante tal imagen._

—_Yo no quiero esperar. Ambos sabemos que cuando muera perderé todos mis recuerdos ¿Y si mi vida humana, es un impedimento para estar contigo? ¡No la quiero! — Argumento Karin, logrando que el chico aflojara el agarre de la empuñadura de la katana, mientras que Karin alineaba el filo en el centro de su ser. _

— _¿Karin que esta haciendo? — Grito Ichigo lo más que sus pulmones y garganta cansada, le permitían._

— _¡Tu hermano me matara! — Murmuro Toshirou con una sonrisa ladeada._

—_Ambos sabemos ¿Que ya estas muerto? — Se burlo con sarcasmo Karin._

—_Aléjate karin. — Grito el peli naranja corriendo desesperado para impedir lo inevitable._

—_Te amo. — Susurro el chico contra el hombro de Karin. _

—_Lo se. — Murmuro Karin siendo atravesada por la katana. _

— _¡Noooo! — Grito Ichigo siendo segado por el enorme resplandor que produjo el traspaso del poder._

— _¡Nooo…Nooo! — Grito Ichigo abriendo los ojos deliberadamente, descubriendo que estaba de nuevo en el silencio de su cómoda habitación, tirado en el suelo junto a su cama, empapado en sudor._

_«Otra vez la misma pesadilla». — Caviló llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras cerraba con cansancio los ojos._

—_Ichigo ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto Rukia con curiosidad._

—_Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrogo Ichigo con otra pregunta encontrándose de frente con la tés pálida del hermoso rostro de rukia._

—_Dormí aquí descerebrado. — Confeso cruzándose de brazos y cambiando su semblante a uno repleto de molestia._

—_Eso no explica ¿Porque rayos estoy en el suelo? — Gruñó Ichigo levantándose del suelo, con su espalda y músculos adoloridos._

— _¡Porque eres muy idiota! — Contesto Rukia con una sonrisa vengativa en su rostro. _

—_Claro que no. Es porque tú te mueves demasiado. — Comenzó una pelea Ichigo con el ceño completamente fruncido._

—_Presupuestó que no. Tú fuiste el que te caíste de la cama mientras dormías. — Se defendió Rukia con la misma mirada llena de ferocidad. Parecía ser que pequeñas chispas salían de los ojos de ambos._

—_Dejen sus peleas de pareja para después. — Sentencio una voz desde la ventana. Haciendo que ambos giraran sus rostros, dejando de lado la estúpida pelea que habían comenzado._

— _¿Tu? — Aulló Ichigo señalando con su dedo acusador al peliblanco, que se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la ventana. Sin pesarlo mucho, el shinigami sustituto se lanzo hacia el chico con todo el afán de ahorcarlo. _

— _¡Hitsugaya Taicho! — Murmuro Rukia avergonzada atravesándose en el camino de Ichigo, que al detenerse abruptamente tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo al suelo, dándose duro en la cabezota. _

— _¡Kurosaki, tenemos que hablar! ¡Ahora!. — Ordeno el capitán adoptando su semblante serio._

—_No tengo nada que hablar contigo. — Grito Ichigo tratando de levantarse._

— _¿Ya pudiste hablar con el? — Se escucho otra voz y de la nada apareció Karin, sentándose en el regazo del chico. _

— _¡Acaso ves que tu hermano este tratando de matarme! — Murmuro el peliblanco con una vena palpitante en su frente._

— _¡Karin! — Ichigo abrió los ojos mas de lo común, al verla vestida con ropas shinigamis, incluso parecía ignorar el hecho de que estaba cómodamente sentada en el regazo del pequeño capitán y a este no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo._

— _¡Ups! ¡Creo que eso significa un no! — Rio nerviosamente Karin._

— _¿Tú crees? — Hablo Toshirou molesto._

— _¡Creo que te esperare abajo! — dijo Karin plantando un beso en los labios del peli-blanco. Tomando desprevenido, incluso parecía como si su mal humor y frialdad nunca hubieran estado. _

_«Que rayos. Creí haberme despertado». — Pensó horrorizado Ichigo observando como su hermana besaba al chico, sin importarle que el estaba presente y Rukia no parecía incomodarle en lo mas mínimo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello._

—_Bien. — Murmuro Toshirou levemente sonrojado por el anterior contacto. Sin ser consiente en que momento la tomo por la cintura._

— _¡Dejen de hacer eso frente a mí! — Gruño un enfadado Ichigo lanzándoles su placa de shinigami, que ambos esquivaron sin inconveniente._

— _¿Hacer que? — Interrogaron ambos._

—_Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado. Lo hacen todo el tiempo. — dijo Rukia._

—_Por cierto Ichi-ni. Deberías ponerte algo de ropa. — Hablo Karin señalando la desnudez de su hermano mayor._

— _¿Qué? — Grito Ichigo avergonzado, cubriéndose a como podía con la pequeña almohada._

— _¿Que poco pudor tienes, Kurosaki? Mostrándote de esa manera ante tu hermana. — hablo el peli-blanco fríamente._

—_Largo de aquí los dos. — Grito furioso Ichigo con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza y rabia._

— _¡Si, como sea! — Le resto importancia Karin de pie en el cielo con shunpo._

—_Nosotros solo queríamos decirte que estamos saliendo. — Explico el peliblanco._

— _¿Que? — Dijo incrédulo._

—_Lo que escuchaste Ichi-ni. — _

—_No, de nuevo. — Lloriqueo Ichigo._

— _¡Ahhhh!_ — Se despertó gritando Ichigo, pero el grito fue opacado por lo que se estampo contra su cara.

— _¡Maldición Ichigo!_ — Grito Kon somnoliento saliendo del armario solo para lanzar le lo primero que tenia a la mano. Que era una almohada.

Ichigo estaba apunto de reclamarle al alma modificada.

— _¡No me dejas dormir Kurosaki!_ — Se abrió la ventana dejando ver al peliblanco en pijamas, que también le lanzo una almohada.

— _¿Tu?_ — Trato de matarlo Ichigo, pero una tormenta de almohadas lo detuvo.

— _¡Deja de hacer escándalo, Ichi-ni!_ — Grito Karin apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, acompañada de su melliza y Rukia.

—_Deberías de ser mas consiente, Oni-chan. Mañana todos tenemos escuela. _— Regaño Yuzu dejando de lado su tono dulce y amable que le caracterizaba.

—_Déjenlo, tal vez esta teniendo sueños húmedos con mí amada tercera hija. —_ Grito Isshin lleno de emoción. Emoción que desapareció al sentir el impacto del pie descalzó de Ichigo contra su rostro.

— _¡Cállate viejo pervertido_! — Dijo Ichigo mandándolo lejos de su habitación.

— _¡Todos fuera de mi habitación!_ — Grito Ichigo en un ataque de ira. Sacando a todos al pasillo.

—_Eres todo una terapeuta ¿No? papá_. — Sentencio Karin.

— _¿Yo? Que fue lo que hice._ — lloriqueo Isshin, levantándose del suelo sin ningún rasguño.

—_Olvídalo._ — murmuro Karin.

—_Sera mejor que todos vallamos a la cama._ — Dijo una muy cansada Rukia.

—_Si tienes razón, Rukia-ne. —_ Coincidió Yuzu caminando rumbo a su habitación junto a rukia.

—_-¡Yo también me voy a la cama!_ — Anuncio Isshin desapareciendo por el pasillo.

— _¿Y tu? ¿Que rayos hacías en el techo?_ — Pregunto Karin levantando una ceja.

—_Estaba vigilando._ — Respondió sin mucho interés el peliblanco, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—_No he visto ni un solo hollow, ni siquiera almas, desde que la Sekaimon se cerró._ — Hablo Karin ganando la completa atención del peliblanco — ¡_Eso me preocupa! ¿Quiero decir?… Esto no afecta a la sociedad de almas _— Reflexiono Karin.

—_No había pensado en ello._ — Murmuro Toshirou recargándose en la pared.

—_Gente muere todo el tiempo. Y me estaba preguntando ¿A donde van todas las almas que no pueden cruzar a la sociedad de almas?_ — pregunto Karin muy interesada.

—_Te explicare, pero no aquí._ — Hablo Toshirou invitándola a pasar a su habitación.

— _Creo que me estoy volviendo loco._ — Murmuró Ichigo espiando a su hermana y al peliblanco por la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Pero sin alcanzar a ver como su hermana seguía a Toshirou.

…

…

…

**… ღ…**

Orihime y Ulquiorra caminaban pausadamente por las calles de Karakura charlando animadamente, bueno más bien Orihime no dejaba de atiborrar-lo con preguntas algunas importantes otras sin sentido alguno e Ulquiorra solo se limitaba a contestar. Ajenos a que miles de jovencitas adolescentes les observaban con corazoncillos en los ojos murmurando idioteces sin sentido.

— _¡Que linda pareja hacen!_ — Cuchicheaban con ilusión un par de jovencitas de secundaria.

— _¿Podre realizar un cero?_ — Pregunto Orihime interesada.

—_Se supone que todos podemos hacerlo, pero…. en tu caso_. — Respondió Ulquiorra deteniéndose un momento a pensar.

— _¡Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?!_ — Indago Orihime deteniendo sus pasos frente a el. Quedando cara a cara.

—_Lo has estado haciendo toda la mañana._ — Comento el Ulquiorra con frialdad y sarcasmo, observando hacia otro lado tratando de no concentrarse mucho en la mirada soñadora de la chica. Tal parecía que perder su corazón no le afecto en nada, seguía con la misma actitud de niña infantil.

— _¡Oh! ¿Es que?, no es algo sobre hollow y no se si podrías saber algo al respecto_. — Parecía dudosa al hablar, lo que alentó la intriga de Ulquiorra al intentar deducir lo que quería preguntar. El solo asintió en silencio para que prosiguiera.

— _Los shinigamis pueden tener relaciones con los humanos._ Interrogo susurrante. Sus mejillas ardieron al pensar que su pregunta se podía malinterpretar en más de un sentido.

— _¡Eh!_ .Murmuro Ulquiorra no entendiendo bien por qué le preguntaba aquello, ni por qué se sonrojo segundos después de decir lo que dijo.

— _Yo… yo._ Jugo con sus dedos al momento que tartamudeaba frases inentendibles.

— _Me refiero a si ellos pueden sostener una relación de más que amigos con los humanos_. Se corrigió ruborizándose.

—_No, es en contra de la naturaleza, ellos ya están muertos al igual que nosotros. Además está prohibido_. Respondido retándole importancia a las acciones de Orihime.

—_Quieres decir que yo…_ Yo también. No podía terminar su frase, algo dentro de ella se quebró no queriendo recordar que estaba muerta.

« ¿En qué diablos estás pensando Orihime? El que los dos estemos muertos no significa que él se fije en ti, no hay probabilidades» Se reprendió mentalmente negando con la cabeza varias veces.

— _Literalmente sí. No sabemos si tu cuerpo humano sobrevivió a la explosión_. Respondió sin ningún rasgo de sentimientos a pesar de darse cuenta de la mirada de tristeza en la chica.

«Tal vez ese beso que me dio… no significo nada» Agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar su tristeza, no porque lamentara haber muerto, sino porque no entendía por primera vez sus sentimientos. Una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar que se estaba enamorada de la frialdad del espada.

— _¿Porque estas tan interesada? _Ulquiorra desvió el tema.

A pesar que se había propuesto entender los sentimientos humanos, pero, por más que se esforzaba no lograba entenderlos del todo, incluso lo que el mismo estaba sintiendo era un mundo completamente desconocido. Sintió un retortijón internamente al pesar que la chica frente a él se comenzaba arrepentir de haberse deshecho de su corazón, por culpa de él.

— _Lo que sucede es que…_ — levanto su rostro mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos por segunda vez en el día, lo que le recordó una situación similar a Ulquiorra pero en cierta shinigami, bajita de ojos violetas, unas semanas tras, junto con una conversación que escucho por error.

Semanas atrás.

Ulquiorra esperaba impaciente a Orihime, fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela preparatoria recibiendo miradas extrañas de tanto chicas como chicos, claro que con diferentes intenciones, unas con admiración y otros con celos, ya que no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí. Una de las cosas que más molestaba al espada era esperar por lo tanto decidió mejor ir a buscar a la mujer.

Camino lentamente por la escuela hasta ingresar a un solitario lugar donde la población estudiantil se reducía al mínimo y los murmullos de los estudiantes de escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, había un montón de casilleros donde se guardaban los zapatos, al seguir avanzando escucho la voz de Orihime charlando con alguien más.

— _Entonces… ¿Ichigo y tú están juntos?_

— _Sí, pero hay otras cosas que me preocupan_. — Respondido Rukia suspirando sonorosamente. En verdad le agradaba contar con alguien más además de Renji, si era su mejor amigo pero a veces era vergonzoso contarle todo, agradecía tener a Orihime de su parte para platicar cosas de chicas.

— _¿Cómo qué? Los dos se miran tan bien juntos. No deberían preocuparte otras cosas más que disfrutar de lo que tienes, aun no entiendo porque no quieres que todos se enteren. —_ Murmuró apenada Orihime provocando la aparición de un rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

— _No es tan sencillo, Orihime. Fue difícil aceptar mis sentimientos, pero ahora que sé que me quiere, tenemos que preocuparnos por la sociedad de almas, no deben de enterarse. Ellos jamás aceptarían lo mío con Ichigo_. — Dijo sus preocupaciones con total libertad.

— _Mu... Orihime. —_ Interrumpió la conversación Ulquiorra corrigiéndose así mismo para no levantar sospechas, lo que fue inevitable ya que la pequeña shinigami lo observo con curiosidad.

— _¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos mañana!_ — Grito tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, comenzado a correr sin esperar contestación de la peli-naranja.

— _¡Adiós!_ — Grito Orihime igual o más nerviosa que la pelinegra.

…

…

…

Actualidad

— _Quieres ayudar a esa shinigami, ¿No es así?_ — Dijo con seriedad al entender del porqué de las preguntas de la mujer.

—_Sí._ — Contesto con su habitual voz tímida.

— _Eso no debería ser de nuestra incumbencia._

— _Lo sé, pero… Mira, esos ¿No son? Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san._ — Comento Orihime señalando la ventana de un restaurante donde Rukia comía apresurada.

… ღ…

Restaurant

— _¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto? —_ Pregunto Ichigo moviendo la cuchara de su café humeante, que estaba medio lleno.

—_Tengo que aprovechar. Porque quién sabe, cuando vuelva a tener la oportunidad de quedarme en el mundo humano por tiempo indefinido, lo más seguro es que en la sociedad de almas estén trabajando día y noche para llevarnos de vuelta._ — Respondió Rukia dándose un espacio para hablar entre bocado y bocado.

—_No deberías de preocuparte por eso ahora._ — Hablo Ichigo casi susurrante antes de beber un trago de su café.

— _Lo sé._ — Contesto Rukia sin mucho ánimo pero si con hambre, ya que se llevó a la boca otro gran bocado de los panqueques con miel y fresas que Ichigo ordeno para ambos. Aunque literalmente la única que estaba comiendo como si fuera su ultimo desayuno en la vida, era la pelinegra.

— _A veces parece, como si quisieras que arreglaran la sekaimon, lo más rápido posible para dejarme._ — Mascullo Ichigo dolido provocando que el tenedor de Rukia cayera de sus manos estrellándose contra el plato después de a ver escuchado las últimas palabras del peli-naranja.

«Tal vez soné demasiado entusiasta» Pensó Rukia recapacitando sus palabras una y otra vez.

«Que estupideces estoy diciendo y desde cuando soy tan expresivo. Tú no eres así Ichigo» Cavilo con frustración, dándose cuenta que dijo en voz alta aquello que le estaba torturando por dentro. También se estaba cuestionando del porque últimamente comenzaba a abrirse con esa testaruda shinigami de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—_Yo… yo no quise decir eso._ — Murmuro la voz de Rukia contra su hombro, sorprendiendo notablemente a Ichigo al sentir el aliento de rukia en su cuello, estaba tan absortó en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta en que momento el asiento a su lado fue ocupado por la shinigami. Sin embargo el no se movió ni un centímetro, en otro momento tal vez se hubiera sonrojado y puesto nervioso, pero lentamente se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía que hoy en día le hacia sentirse re confortable.

— _Lo… lo siento_. Se disculpo tragándose todo su orgullo, creyendo que el chico se molesto y por eso se mantuvo estático, en lo que estaba equivocada.

— _¿Porque?_ — Ichigo sonrió abiertamente al notar que Rukia se trago todo su orgullo para decir aquellas palabras.

—_Perdón, si lo que te dije te hiso enojar._ — Musculo cabizbaja, pero la risa energética de ichigo la hizo enfurecer.

«Después de lo que me costo pedirle disculpas, como osa reírse de mi. Me las pagara»Pensó airadamente.

—_De que te ríes, idiota._ — Se separo enfurecida golpeo el brazo del chico con fuerza, tal vez no demasiada ya que el no se movió, solo seguía riéndose.

—_Nunca creí que me pedirías disculpas. Después de todo solo dije una estupidez_ — Dijo sonriendo.

— _¡Ah! Entonces crees que es una estupidez que te deje. Prefieres que me…_ — No termino de hablar cuando un brazo la atrajo con fuerza contra el pecho de Ichigo. Rukia tenía su oreja tan cerca del shinigami que podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de peli -naranja, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que este la obligara a separarse.

—_Tonta._ — Murmuró Ichigo pegando su frente con la shinigami, perdiéndose en las pupilas violetas de Rukia, haciéndola sonrojar, sin apartar su mirada.

— _¿Que sucede….?_ De nuevo no la dejo pronunciar palabra, colocando suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios.

—_No digas nada._ — Murmuro ichigo cerrando sus ojos y ladeando su rostro, aproximando su boca lentamente a los labios de Rukia…

… **ღ****…**

En ese mismo momento un grupo de chicas del mismo salón de Ichigo caminaban por el otro lado de la acera, conversando sobre temas triviales cuando de pronto una de ellas se quedo atrás, agachándose para abrocharse la cuerda de uno de sus zapatos.

— ¡_Esperemos a Ryo!_ — Aviso una de las chicas parándose en seco seguida del resto. Ryo era más alta que cualquiera de su salón, cabello largo color negro. Al levantarse se percato de algo peculiar al otro lado de banqueta.

— _¡Eh, chicas! ¿Qué, ese no es Ichigo?_ — Dijo admirada logrando que todas se giraran a ver si en verdad era el chico matón que todas conocían. Aquel que negaba estar saliendo con alguien.

— _¡Esta con una chica!_ — Gritaron todas en coro, sin reconocer a la chica.

— _Déjenlo en paz._ — Murmuro con aburrimiento Tatsuki fingiendo no tener interés, pero algo dentro de ella le estaba preocupando al no ver a Rukia con Ichigo.

« ¿Sera que esta engañándola?… No, no puede ser» — Pensó con preocupación pero después de oír lo siguiente se tranquilizo.

— _Y la chica es…. ¿Kuchiki?_ Comunico Chizuru jadeante, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

— _Sabía que estaba saliendo con Kuchiki. ¿Que idiota se hubiera creído esa mentira de que solo son amigos?_ — Volvió hablar Chizuru limpiado sus anteojos que de la impresión se empañaron.

— _¡Déjame recordarte que en su momento, tú te lo creíste!_ — Dijo con sarcasmo Tatsuki, siguiendo su camino.

— _Lucen bien juntos_. — Comento Ryo.

— _¡Oh, dios! ¡Están apunto de besarse! — _Grito excitada Chizuru y en un arrebato quiso cruzar la calle para pegar su carota con el vidrio, pero por suerte fue detenida por una malhumorada Tatsuki.

— _¡Déjalos en paz pervertida!_ — Grito aventándole contra la pared. Las personas que pasaban comenzaron a observarlas con terror.

—_No me digas, que tú no quieres ver_. — Se molesto falsamente Chizuru.

— _Chicas compórtense ¿Qué parece que ya se dieron cuenta que los descubrimos?_ — Murmuro otra de las chicas.

— _Actúen natural. _— Sugirió Ryo.

… **ღ****…**

—_Ho… Hola._ — Interrumpió el apasionado momento en el que sus labios se unieron en un beso que ambos estaban esperando que sucediera, una tímida voz que ambos reconocieron

— _¡Orihime!_ — Hablaron a la vez separándose bruscamente, con las caras totalmente sonrojadas.

— _¿Si querían mantener su relación en secreto? Les informo que no están haciendo un buen trabajo._ — Comunico Orihime señalando discretamente hacia un punto fijo.

— _¡¿Que?!_ — Gritaron ambos exaltados al notar que algunas de sus compañeras de clase, incluidas Tatsuki discutían al otro lado de la calle, pero en el momento que ambos las vieron, dejaron su pelea de lado, mirándolos con la boca abierta y de un momento a otro les saludaron antes de desparecer entre la gente como si no hubieran visto nada.

— _¿Que vamos hacer Ichigo? Seguramente le dirán a toda la escuela._ — Hablo Rukia en extremo preocupada.

— _Nada._ — Contestó Ichigo relajándose en su asiento terminado de beber el trago que quedaba de su café.

— _¿Como que nada?_ — Se exalto Rukia golpeado la mesa con ambas manos, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todas las personas dentro del restaurante.

—_Lo siento._ — Se disculpo con las personas del lugar, regresando a donde estaba sentada momentos antes de que discutiera con Ichigo.

— _¿Que pasa si la sociedad de almas se entera?_ — Dijo Orihime sentándose al lado de Rukia, igual de preocupada.

— _¿Que se le va hacer? Además, la Sekaimon esta cerrada, no hay forma de que se enteren y no creo que Toshirou, lo sepa._ — Hablo Ichigo totalmente calmado.

—_El, lo sabe._ — Confeso Rukia.

— _¿Que? ¿Cuando?—_ Grito esta vez Ichigo, tirando a la mierda toda su fachada de tranquilidad.

—_No seas idiota Ichigo. Acuérdate de ese día que nos descubrió en tu cuarto_. — Reprendió Rukia a Ichigo.

— _Es cierto. Pero no creo que sea un problema._ — Le resto importancia Ichigo al tener mas vivido en su mente el recuerdo de ese día y las palabras del capitán "Lo que hagan en su tiempo libre es cosa que no me importa"

— _¿Estan seguros? Después de todo el es un capitán._ — Dijo Orihime durativa, recordando que cuando estuvieron viviendo con ella, el era responsable y siempre informaba de todo a sus superiores. Aunque últimamente estaba dejando pasar un par de cosas, como fue al caso de su desaparición.

—_Si, pero me dijo que el no diría nada, no soy su subordinado y mientras que mi relación con Ichigo no interfiera con mi trabajo, podía hacer lo que quiera_. — Dijo la verdad a medias para no contarle a Ichigo absolutamente nada del capitán.

— _Orihime_. — Llamo una voz desde la puerta del restauran.

«Por un momento creí reconocer esa voz». — Cavilo Ichigo observando al amigo de la castaña.

«No es posible. Estoy segura de haber escuchado esa voz en otra parte» Puso a trabajar a un cerebro rukia sin quitarle la mirada al peli-negro.

—_Es cierto ya es tarde_. — Grito Orihime logrando que ambos shinigamis centraran su mirada en ella.

— _Espérenme, solo pago y nos vamos._ — Aviso Ichigo tomando su mochila antes de dirigirse a la caja.

— _¿Porque estaban desayunado aquí? Por lo que se Yuzu siempre hace el desayuno para todos._ — Preguntó interesada Orihime.

—_Si, pero es que hoy…._

**Flash Black**

Una soñolienta Karin bajaba las escaleras lentamente, bostezando sonorosamente, parecía un zombi andante y las ojeras en sus ojos no ayudaban en nada.

— _¡Buenos días!—_ Saludo al sentarse en la mesa junto a Toshirou.

— _¿Te encuentras bien? _—Pregunto el capitán interesado.

—_Si, ¿Por qué?_ — Cuestiono Karin.

— _Por Nada. —_ Contesto rápidamente Toshirou.

— _Si no te conociera diría que me estas ocultando algo._ — Comento Karin suspicaz clavando su aguda y penetrante mirada en el peli-blanco.

—_Estas imaginando cosas._ —Respondió Toshirou y para su buena suerte apareció Yuzu.

—_El desayuno esta listo_. — Anuncio Yuzu colocando un par de platos con un suculento desayuno.

—_Que bueno. Porque me muero de hambre_. — Se alegro Karin tomando entre sus manos los palillos.

—_¡Yo también! —_ Anuncio Ichigo apareciendo por las escaleras.

—_Háganme un espacio. —_ Dijo Ichigo, colocando una silla en medio de Karin y Toshirou.

— _¡Maldición, Ichi-ni!_ — Hablo con molestia Karin sintiendo el peso de Ichigo sobre su espalda.

—_Oni-chan, no necesitas sentarte ahí. Hay más espacio aquí._ — Dijo Yuzu señalando el lado contrario de la mesa donde no había nadie.

—_No, aquí esta bien. Karin solo tiene que separarse un poco del enano y cabré. —_ Dijo Ichigo empujando a su hermana y golpeando intencionalmente la nuca del peliblanco, estampándole la cara en la mesa.

— _¡Oh! Hitsugaya-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?_ — Grito preocupada Yuzu al sentir como la mesa se estremeció con el golpe.

—_Kurosaki._ — Murmuro con molestia el peliblanco mostrando un hematoma en la frente, seguido de un levantamiento de su congelan te reiatsu.

—_No tenías que hacer eso. —_Regaño Karin airadamente.

—_Fue un accidente._ — Se defendió Ichigo riendo.

—_Pensándolo bien no tengo mucha hambre._ — Hablo Karin dejando su comida de lado, tomando su mochila y saliendo de la sala en silencio.

—_Karin._ — Dijo Toshioru imitando a la pelinegra para alcanzarle.

—_Ichi-ni. No te parece que Hitsugaya-kun esta mas cerca de Karin._ — Murmuro Yuzu, momento después de que ambos chicos desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

—_A veces ¿Por qué?_ — Murmuro ceñudo comenzando a comer en silencio.

—_Si de hecho en la escuela todos piensan que andan juntos._ — Comento Yuzu recogiendo el desayuno a medio comer que dejo su melliza, llevándolo a la cocina, pero al volver se encontró con la mesa vacía.

— _¡Oni-chan tu desayuno! —_ Grito extrañada, corriendo a la puerta.

— _¡Buenos días, Ichigo!_ — Apareció Rukia bajando las escaleras con su mochila en mano.

— _¡No tiene nada de buenos y vámonos ya!_ — La tomo de la mano jalándola con fuerza a la salida, contestarle el saludo de mala gana.

— ¡_Espera mi desayuno!_ — Se quejo Rukia siendo jalada por Ichigo.

—_En el camino te compro algo_. — Prometió Ichigo.

— _¡Buenos días, familia!—_ Saludo un energético Isshin, pero absolutamente nadie le contesto.

—_Acaso todos se quedaron dormidos. Pero si hoy es viernes_. — Murmuro caminando rumbo a la cocina donde se encontró por fin con un poco de civilización.

— ¿Donde están todos? — Pregunto a la menor de sus hijos que se encontraba lavando los trates.

—_No se._ — Respondió con sinceridad.

— K_arin se enojo y Hitsugaya-kun la siguió. Después Oni-chan se fue arrastrando a Rukia-ne con el_. — Explico, dejando de lavar para enfocarse en empacar almuerzos.

**Fin del Flash Black.**

— _Y eso fue lo que paso_. — Explico Rukia, justo en el momento en el que Ichigo regreso. No hablaron más sobre el tema y emprendieron camino a la preparatoria a paso veloz.

… **ღ****…**

N/A:

Se que es corto, pero aun estoy trabajando en otros episodios… Estoy retomando la historia y no pienso dejarla, en cuanto mi otra historia ya estoy trabajando en ella, pero estoy teniendo problemas con algunas escenas…

Nos leemos en el próximo episodio, saludos y muchas gracias por sus revisiones.


	17. Las sospechas de Karin

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

**N/A: **

**Tuve una escala en mi viaje y decidí publicar un nuevo episodio antes de llevar al lugar sin civilización. Muchos saludos y espero que lo disfruten.**

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

"Repuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

Flash Black

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Las sospechas de Karin.**

… **ღ…**

Karin caminaba en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el pequeño crujido que provocaban sus zapatos con cada impacto con el suelo, seguida de cerca por el capitán de la decima, que caminaba diez pasos detrás, preguntándose mentalmente, si la chica estaba enojada con él o con Ichigo. Jamás nada le había parecido tan complicado como la situación en la que estaba, al parecer comenzaba a preferir estar encerrado todo el día en su oficina con miles de papeles pendientes que debían ser llenados en tiempo y en forma, sin errores. Y pasar sus tiempos libres buscando a su floja teniente que había heredado sus hábitos de su anterior capitán.

**- Las relaciones humanas son tan complicas.** — Se quejo su zampakuto.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo". — Concordó Toshirou suspirando con pesadez. Apresurando sus pasos para caminar al mismo margen que la pelinegra.

Después de pensar mucho y darle vueltas al asunto. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

— _Karin ¿Qué fue lo que hice, ahora?_ — Pregunto tragándose todo su orgullo. Pero, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Pero esta pregunto cayo a oídos sordos…

« ¿Que está pasando conmigo? Siento como si mis pesadillas en realidad hubieran pasado, tal vez debería contarle todo a Ichi-ni. De esa manera evitare una estúpida discusión y dejare de preocuparme ». — Medito Karin.

**- Apoyo la noción.** — Coincidió una de las voces en su cabeza.

**- Tienes toda la razón. Es mejor que el idiota de tu hermano se entere por la buena.** — Comento una segunda voz.

"Esta decidido, le contare todo a Ichi-ni. Por cierto, ustedes ¿Cuantas Zampakuto tengo? " . — Interrogo Karin confusa. Hacía tiempo que había comentado con Urahara sobre el problema de las dos voces que se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza, por supuesto que el hombre le dio una explicación que en muy raras ocasiones existían dos entidades que forman parte de su alma.

— _Escucha, no sé qué fue lo que hice, que te molestara, pero sea lo que sea, lo siento. —_ Intento de nuevo Toshirou, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-**Todo a su debido tiempo Sum****ō****ru (Pequeña).** — Respondió la voz femenina que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo con irritación debido al apodo. Olvidándose por completo del mundo a su alrededor, eso hasta qué...?

Su paciencia desapareció, frunció el ceño e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin consultar mentalmente los pros y los contras. Actuó por impulso, sus pies se movieron parándose enfrente de la pelinegra, con un rápido movimiento la tomo por ambos hombros, Karin lo miro por primera vez sorprendida y cuando tuvo toda su atención.

— _No piensas hablarme, bien. Pero al menos dame una buena razón._ — Grito arto de la situación ganándose la mirada de un montón de adolecentes que caminaban alrededor.

— _Lo siento, no estaba escuchando y no estoy enojada, es solo que he estado teniendo pesadillas y he comenzado a dudar que sean simples pesadillas._ — Explico Karin, levantando la vista. Solo entonces el capitán se percato del tono oscuro debajo de los ojos de la chica y el recuerdo de hace un par de noches volvió.

« ¿Sera posible que se trate de ese acontecimiento? Aunque, Urahara dijo que no tendría ningún recuerdo» Se comenzó a preocupar y sin pensar él, la sujeto por la barbilla delicadamente obligándola a mirarlo.

« ¿Qué pasa con Toshirou? Normalmente no es tan expresivo. » Especulo Karin, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas. Un sonrojo que para Toshirou, era los más lindo de ver en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—_Karin, sabes que puedes contarme todo ¿Verdad?_ —

Karin solo asintió con la cabeza y sin ser consciente de las acciones del otro. El chico presiono sus labios contra los de ella… Karin no tardo en corresponder olvidándose del montón de estudiantes que se sonrojaron y se alejaron riendo estúpidamente. Incluso de un chico en especifico que miraba la escena dolido y que paso de largo sin siquiera ser visto por ninguno de los dos.

Cuando el aire falto se separaron sin dejar de mirarse… Y entonces Karin lo soltó, tan repentinamente que Toshirou no sabía cómo reaccionar, de todo lo que el chico creyó que la chica podía decirle no se esperaba aquello.

— _¡Tenemos que decirle!_ — Casi grito manteniendo su serenidad.

— _¿Estas, segura?_ — Toshirou trago saliva, imaginándose varias maneras en las que Kurosaki reaccionaria ente tal noticia, no olvidándose de los últimos acontecimientos.

— _Completamente. He estado pensándolo una y otra vez, pero creo que enfrentarlo es la mejor manera para evitar discusiones y peleas, tú sabes cómo es Ichi-ni cuando se le oculta algo, lo mejor es decirle todo, al final tendrá que aceptarlo de todos modos._ — Explico Karin con tal razonamiento que convenció a Toshirou totalmente.

**- Lo reitero, me estoy enamorando de esta chica. Es inteligente razonable, madura para su edad y al parecer siempre tiene bajo la manga un plan B, cuando las cosas están mal. —** Susurró con determinación la voz profunda de Hyorunmaru.

" ¿Hyorunmaru?". — Respondió incrédulo, su zampakuto siempre había sido frio para un montón de cosas, pero cuando se trataba de Karin su voz y manera de expresar adquiría un tono cálido y sincero que no utilizaba con nadie ni, para referirse a su mejor amiga.

—_Bien. ¿Cuándo le diremos? —_ Dijo al salir de su sorpresa ante las palabras de su zampakuto. El rostro de Karin se ilumino como la de un niño pequeño en navidad y extrañamente reacciono como uno, se a balanceo contra el chico y envolvió sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, Toshirou por otra parte la sujeto por la cintura para tratar de mantener el equilibrio y no caer hacia atrás con ella en cima, librándose de una situación comprometedora.

— _Te quiero, Toshirou._ — Susurro quedamente contra su oído. Mandándole una descarga por la espina dorsal que hizo que su corazón bombeara más rápido de lo normal.

— _No más que yo._ — Respondió ejerciendo más fuerza en el abrazo trayéndolas más contra si, como si se fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, mientras apoyaba su barbilla contra el hombro de la chica, por primera vez agradeció no ser tan alto. De un momento a otro Karin se separo un poco y apoyo su frente con la del chico manteniendo los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, Toshirou la imito por unos segundos antes de ladear su rostro y aproximar sus labios contra los de la chica, pero justo en el momento en que sus labios casi se rosaban…

— _¡Karin-chan!_ — Interrumpió el grito de Yuzu corriendo desde la otra orilla del puente.

— _Maldición._ — Maldijo Toshirou y por primera vez sintió que realmente odiaba a la adorable Yuzu, que no lastimaría ni una mosca. Karin al escucharlo se rio silenciosamente del rostro contraído de Toshirou. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de su situación actual hasta que la rubia los alcanzo.

— _Parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo._ — Dijo Yuzu sonriendo siniestramente y observando a la parejita de pies a cabeza.

— _No._ — Ambos se separaron inmediatamente con las caras rojas como una señal de transito, girando el rostro a sentidos contrarios.

— _¿Mira la hora? ¡Ya se nos hizo muy tarde!_ — Grito repentinamente Karin y con un rápido movimiento tomo una de las manos libres de Yuzu y la arrastró con ella el resto del camino.

— _Pero Karin ni siquiera tienes un reloj en esa mano._ — Se burlo Yuzu.

«Tal vez debería decirle toda la verdad. Después de todo jamás le he ocultado nada». — Recapacito sus palabras Toshirou observando de reojo a la pelinegra que comenzó a caminar fingiendo desinterés junto a su hermana gemela.

— _Toshirou te vas a quedar todo el día ahí._ — Grito Karin desde el otro lado del puente. El peliblanco comenzó a caminar con ambas manos en el bolsillo y retomando su gesto de aburrimiento, pero en realidad estaba preocupado por las reacciones de ambos Kurosaki cuando les dijera lo que en verdad sucedió aquella noche.

— _¡Mira es Oni-chan!_ — Aviso Yuzu desasiendo el agarre de su hermana para correr hacia su hermano mayor y sus amigos de la escuela, por otro lado Karin sintió un reiatsu extraño y al mismo tiempo conocido proveniente de alguien en específico.

… **ღ…**

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban por la calle junto a Orihime y su extraño amigo, ambos shinigamis no dejaban de mirar de reojo al chico pelinegro junto a una muy animada castaña que no dejaba de hablar de sus deberes en la panadería y de sus sugerencias para nuevos sabores de panes.

Ichigo simulo vomitar al escuchar la nueva fórmula para un pan, Rukia no tardo en darle una patada en la espinilla por mostrar tal falta de respeto a su amiga, aunque ella misma tenía una cara de asco. Afortunadamente un grito detuvo cualquier indició de una discusión.

— _¡Oni-chan!_ —Apareció Yuzu es su campo de visión.

— _¿Que sucede?_ — Preguntó Ichigo levantando una ceja y buscando con su mirara rastros de su hermana de cabello azabache.

—_Salieron tan deprisa que olvidaron sus almuerzos al igual que Karin y Hitsugaya-san._ — Informo la rubia ceniza entregándoles una caja a cada quien.

— _Gracias Yuzu._ — Agradecieron aceptando sus respectivos almuerzos.

— _¿Y Karin? —_ Interrogo Ichigo.

— _No sé, hace un momento les alcance en el puente, y parecían estar hablando de algo muy importante, tal vez resolviendo asuntos privados._ — Murmuro Yuzu emocionada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos cafés claros…

— _¿De quién estás hablando?_ — Gruño Ichigo con el entrecejo contraído.

— _No seas tonto hermano mayor. Pues de Hitsugaya-san y Karin-chan, parece ser que de ahora en adelante también voy a tener un hermano._ — Chillo emocionada.

— _¡Sobre mi cadáver!_ — Grito airado temiendo que sus pesadillas se estuvieran volviendo realidad. Sin pensarlo busco con la mirada a su hermana hasta que la vio parada al final del puente observándole con una mirada extraña, llena de desconfianza y para su asombro también vio unas insólitas cadenas que parecían emerger de la espalda de Karin, eran como unos lasos moviéndose violentamente con el viento, repletos de energía espiritual que adquirían colores blanco, negros y rojos.

Toshirou que caminaba a las espaldas de la azabache no sabía que reacción tener. Se sentía atemorizado ante tal habilidad, ya que si la sociedad de almas llegara a enterarse de Karin, no dudarían en enviar al Capitán del escuadrón de investigación a estudiarla meticulosamente, puesto que no era normal que alguien tuviera tantas cadenas espirituales.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos al ver tal espectáculo, aquello era algo que jamás en sus años de shinigamis había presenciado y no fue la única… También fue visto por algunos otros amigos de Ichigo que llegaron al lugar.

«No puedes ser. Hasta ahora solo había escuchado leyendas de esa habilidad del abuelo, jamás imagine que fueran reales, pero de donde adquirió ese poder Quincy la hermana de Kurosaki ». — Esos eran los pensamientos de Ishida que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

… **ღ…**

Poco después que su hermana gemela se alejo en busca de su hermano mayor. Karin comenzó a caminar lentamente observando hacia todas direcciones con cautela, sus ojos fueron a posarse en una mirada fría y penetrante de un par de ojos verde esmeraldas, perteneciente al dueño de sus preocupaciones que no era otro que el acompañante de Orihime, y esta misma. Repentinamente se quedo de piedra, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, parecía como si cada parte de su cuerpo se hubieran congelado y por un momento un desconocido hormigueó se apodero de su alma.

Este por su parte pareció sentir la mirada de la pelinegra sobre él.

«Ella sabe lo que soy ¿Quién es ella y que es ese poder? Parece una especie de sensor que detecta todo a pesar de cualquier escudo». — Pensó Ulquiorra devolviendo la misma mirada. Sus ojos siempre podían ver más allá de lo que otros podían, esa era su habilidad e incluso podía utilizarla dentro de ese fétido disfraz que está obligado a usar.

«Esta presencia, me recuerda a la guerra de invierno. No puedo estar equivocada, pero lo más importante porque parece ser emitida de Orihime y su amigo». — Pensó Karin, sin ser consciente del aura que aprecia a sus espaldas ni mucho menos las extrañas cadenas. Mientras que todos a su alrededor, parecía actuar de lo más normales ante su recién descubrimiento. Toshirou, Ichigo y Rukia, no parecían notar la extraña aura que rodeaba a Orihime y al extraño.

**- Eso es porque son en realidad espadas y la razón por la que nadie puede detectarlos es porque están dentro de un Gigai especial.** — Confirmo sus suposiciones la voz femenina de su cabeza. Los ojos de Karin se ampliaron ante tal revelación.

"¿Porque solo yo puedo detectarlo?". — Pregunto con seriedad y sin ningún miedo.

**- No los has notado Sum****ō****ru ¿Creí que eras inteligente? ¡Oye holgazán parece que acabo de descubrir de donde proviene tu estupidez!** — La última frase parecía dirigida hacia alguien más. Solo entonces Karin se percato de una calidez saliendo de su propio cuerpo y al enfocar su vista a uno de sus pies se percato de un montón de cadenas flotantes apuntando a diversas direcciones.

_- Yo no soy estúpido ni holgazán vieja loca._ — Protesto una voz varonil. Karin y la voz femenina le ignoraron por completo.

"¿Qué son estas cadenas? Creí que solo podíamos tener una"

**-Estas no son tuyas, pertenecen a cada alma en Karakura, el hueco mundo e incluso la sociedad de almas. Esta habilidad es la razón por la que siempre has podido sentir cualquier presión espiritual, pero ahora que tu Reiatsu ha madurado puedes utilizarlo libremente sin sentir esos dolores de cabeza. **— En cuanto su explicación se dio por concluida las cadenas desaparecieron.

«Eso explica muchas cosas. Soy como un potente sensor de Reiatsu.». — Llego a sus propias conclusiones la pelinegra y sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el descubrimiento de su nueva habilidad. Repentinamente el suelo que pisaba se volvió borroso y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas mientras caía.

Ichigo esta tan anonadado ante lo que vio que no reacciono a tiempo.

— _¡Karin!_ —Grito con preocupación. Afortunadamente Toshirou la atrapo antes de que cayera, el peli naranja hizo una nota mental de agradecerle después al capitán, aunque tuviera que tragarse todo su orgullo para ello.

— _Karin te encuentras bien._ — Interrogo ayudándole a levantarse.

— _Eso creo. Oye ¿Dime si notas algo extraño en la presencia espiritual del amigo de Orihime_? — Susurro Karin aprovechándose de la cercanía entre ambos.

Toshirou al notar la preocupación en el tono de voz que utilizaba Karin y después del extraño acontecimiento, comenzó a concentrar su poder de detención de Reiatsu, en el chico. Que al notar la fría y calculadora mirada del joven capitán, desvió la mirada hacia Orihime.

—_No, no siento nada fuera de lo común._ — Confirmo Toshirou lo anterior dicho por la Zampakuto de Karin.

—_Su aura, su presencia espiritual se asemeja bastante a la de un espada. Dirás que me estoy volviendo loca, pero incluso la presencia de Orihime es diferente, no es igual a la de hace un par de meses._ — Declaro Karin, con cuidado de que nadie escuchara su conversación, separándose un poco del peliblanco al sentir el reiatsu de su hermano mayor cerca.

— _Si ese chico fuera un espada, Kuchiki o yo, ya lo hubiéramos detectado._ — Explico Toshirou adquiriendo una actitud seria.

—_No, si esta en un Gigai especial._ — Sugirió Karin abriendo un montón de posibilidades que el peliblanco no había contemplado.

—_Ese tipo de gigai no existen, sería ilegal._ — Comento idiotamente, parecía como si el amor que sentía hacia Karin le estuviera afectando la cabeza más de lo normal.

— _¡No, si estamos hablando de Urahara Kisuke!_ — Explico Karin haciendo que Toshirou abriera los ojos de sobremanera.

—_Durante mi entrenamiento, me escabullí entre las cosas del sombrerero y me tope con un diseño muy peculiar de un gigai, para suprimir el reiatsu. — _

—_Pero incluso si estuviera dentro de uno, al menos alguien con un rango como el mío podría sentirlo_.

—_Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí._ — Dijo Karin recordando su encuentro con aquel pájaro, la charla reciente con su aparentemente zampakuto y algunos aspectos del pasado.

— _¿Qué es? ¿Tiene algo que ver con las cadenas que aparecieron en tu espalda_? —

—_Toda mi vida he sido capaz de percibir el aura espiritual de las personas a mí alrededor. Aun era muy chica para entenderlo, pero después que tuve mi primer encuentro contigo, supe de inmediato que no eras como los demás._ — Explico Karin suspirando con pesadez.

—_Pero, si me confundiste con un mocoso de primaria_. — Toshirou frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

— _Solo fue para aparentar. Pero ahora, lo sé. Tessai me dijo que tengo la habilidad de ver los recuerdos pasados de las almas y por ello puedo detectar a los Hollow mucho más rápido que un detector y esto que me acaba de ocurrir lo confirma, las cadenas espirituales que aparecieron no eran mías, actúan como una especie de sensor_ — Contesto Karin. Toshirou se mantenía en silencio tratando de asimilar todo ese derroche de conocimiento.

— _¿De qué rayos están hablando?_ — Apareció Ichigo repentinamente en medio de ambos. Estaban tan concentrados en su plática que jamás se dieron cuenta del reiatsu de Ichigo en movimiento.

—_De nada._ — Murmuro Karin.

—_Como que de nada. Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro como no estar hablando de nada y que fue lo que pasó hace rato contigo ¿que eran esas cosas?_ — Exigió saber el shinigami sustituto.

— _¿Qué cosas?—_ Fingió demencia Karin con cara de no entender nada mientras se alejaba.

—_Yo también las vi Kurosaki, pero puede que ni Karin sepa lo que son. Yo solo la atrape cuando estaba a punto de caer_. — Explico Toshirou dejando un poco de información a la deriva.

— _¡Escucha enano! No soy el idiota que todos creen, se perfectamente que algo está pasando entre mi hermana y tu. Por mi cuenta corre que voy a averiguarlo_. — Amenazo Ichigo. Toshirou no dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo trato de alejarse pero Ichigo le detuvo por una de los hombros.

« ¿Ahora qué?». — Gruño mentalmente. Las siguientes palabras del impulsivo peli naranja fueron una sorpresa que no esperaba.

— _Gracias._ — Murmuro entre dientes… Para posteriormente alejarse a alcanzar a Karin.

«No tendrás que esperar mucho para averiguarlo». — Medito Toshirou observando a la pelinegra murmurar algo inentendible a Ichigo, este pareció sorprenderse por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza en afirmación... Esto era el comienzo de una enorme intriga. Las pesadillas del Ichigo pueden influnciar en gran medida su reaccion.


End file.
